


Była jego miłością

by Emeraldina



Series: Minerwa. Kim była? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldina/pseuds/Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Albusie, czy ty nie widzisz, że w naszym przypadku nigdy nie będzie ,, żyli długo i szczęśliwie”?” – westchnęła Minerwa. ,,Tam jest ,,żyli RAZEM długo i szczęśliwie”.” – odezwał się cicho. Miłość znów zwyciężyła śmierć, ale czy będzie w stanie przetrwać, kiedy skrywane przez dekady sekrety wyjdą na jaw? Tom 7 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Minerwa. Kim była? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247396
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	1. Rozdział 1 - 1943/1998

Witajcie!

Oto siódma, ostatnia część serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?". Zachęcam do zapoznania się z poprzednimi tomami, albo do przypomnienia ich sobie - bo w tej części wielokrotnie będą poruszane kwestie występujące w poprzednich tomach. Tematem całej historii jest życie Minerwy McGonagall i jej dramatyczno-romantyczne relacje z Albusem Dumbledore.

Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling.

A więc tak, Emeraldina wraca po prawie miesiącu intensywnej pracy nad tą częścią. Zmieniłam sporo, ale dzięki temu wreszcie mam poczucie, że nie zostawiłam w fabule większych dziur. Wszystko wydaje mi się w tym tomie dużo bardziej dopracowane niż w poprzednich – może całość momentami będzie wydawać się rażąco poplątana w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi częściami, ale myślałam nad tym długo i ostatecznie jestem raczej dumna z ogólnego efektu.

Konstrukcja jest inna. Jak się przekonacie, akcja toczy się dwutorowo – początki rozdziałów będą poświęcone migawkom z przeszłości i ,,rosyjskim" wątkom. Drugi tor to powojenny chaos i nowe wyzwania, oczami Minerwy i Albusa. Dodałam daty, żeby łatwiej było się odnaleźć.

Przewiduję 32 rozdziały plus epilog. To będzie ponad 160 tys. słów epickiej przygody – bowiem akcja będzie toczyć się szybciej, chwilami bez hamulców, a kanon zostawimy za sobą. Rozdziały są raczej dłuższe niż w poprzednich tomach i postaram się je dodawać regularnie.

Czuję dziwną nostalgię, na myśl o tym, że oto mogę podzielić się z Wami już ostatnią częścią mojej pierwszej serii. Ciekawi mnie, czy przedstawione tu rzeczy przypadną Wam do gustu - jak zwykle, będę bardzo wdzięczna za każdy komentarz.

Zostawiam Wam pod choinką rozdział pierwszy i przesyłam moc ciepłych życzeń na te święta – niech, mimo wszystko, będą magiczne!

Pozdrawiam serdecznie,

Emeraldina

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1943

\- Minerwa. Kim była? – to pytanie fioletowowłosej czarownicy, wypowiedziane tonem gniewnym, oskarżycielskim, wcale nie wskazywało na to, że przed momentem na jej obliczu malował się rozmarzony uśmiech.

Zamarła ręka, trzymająca czarną różę, której płatki chwilę temu pieściły nagą skórę wiedźmy o fioletowych włosach. Na twarzy przystojnego czarodzieja, o ciemnej czuprynie i czarnych oczach z czerwonymi błyskami pojawiło się zdziwienie. A przecież powinien spodziewać się tego pytania, bowiem…

\- Kiedy… jesteśmy razem… nie wołasz mojego imienia. Wołasz Minerwę. – Elena Romanowa uniosła się na łokciach. Wiedziała, że gra, którą prowadzi, jest niebezpieczna… W końcu lord Voldemort był jeszcze bardziej zaburzony niż ona. Ale po pierwsze, jako rosyjska wiedźma, Elena była bezpośrednia, a po drugie, skoro już tak dobrowolnie oddawała mu swoją wiedzę, moc i swoje ciało, to ta informacja jej się należała.

Lord Voldemort obrzucił powłóczystym spojrzeniem całą nagą sylwetkę czarownicy, jakby zastanawiał się, czy Elena jest godna tej informacji. Gdy się wreszcie odezwał, jego tęczówki zalśniły czerwienią:

\- Minerwa jest dziwką, która wzgardziła potęgą, zamiast tego wybierając starego głupca, prawiącego bzdury o sile miłości. Nie chcesz o tym słuchać, to obrzydliwe, bo najpierw… była jego uczennicą… - Voldemort zacisnął usta – Elenie wydawało się, że słyszy zgrzytanie jego zębów.

\- Ale dlaczego… - Elena uniosła dłoń, by pogładzić jego policzek. On był zagadką, fascynował ją. Dzielili tą samą obsesję… nic dziwnego, że zainteresowała się tym jego dziwnym pragnieniem… tą wiedźmą, której imię przywoływał w momentach największej rozkoszy.

\- Bo ona jest potężna. Silniejsza niż ty. – Voldemort wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście, to tłumaczyło wszystko, nawet jeśli te słowa zakuły dotkliwie Elenę.

\- Z nią mogłoby ci się udać. Twój plan by się powiódł. – jakby dopiero co zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej nagości, Elena przyciągnęła kolana do piersi i objęła je rękoma, opierając na nich podbródek. Nie była głupia, nie oczekiwała od niego pocieszenia. Doskonale wiedziała, że zasługiwała na to, jak się teraz czuła. Sprawiła mu zawód. Bo nie okazała się dość silna.

\- Pewnie tak. – Voldemort boleśnie złapał za jej szczękę, zmuszając ją do patrzenia na niego.

Nie musieli sobie za wiele mówić. Od tamtej nieudanej próby rozumieli się lepiej. Może nie zaszczepił w niej cząstki swojej duszy, ale byli związani, w jakiś sposób. Jeśli wierzyć księgom, gdy Śmierć przyjdzie jednak po niego, to Elena będzie egzekutorką zemsty.

Spotkali się w Sarajewie – on był brytyjskim magiem podróżującym na południe, ona rosyjskim szpiegiem, zbierającym informacje o sytuacji na Bałkanach. Był zbyt sprytny, aby zdołała się przed nim ukryć – jej moc była dla niego jak światło dla ćmy. A kiedy już ją znalazł, nie miała szans, by mu czegokolwiek odmówić. Pomijając fakt, że pojedynek z nim przegrała spektakularnie, emanował tak zniewalającą pewnością siebie, że Elena bez żalu poddawała się mu – różdżką i ciałem.

Ich ognisty romans, płonący na gruzach południowej Europy, trwał dobre dwa miesiące, kiedy wreszcie Voledmort przedstawił jej koncepcję horkruksów. Czarnoksiężnik jednak nie wykazywał zainteresowania przedmiotami do przechowywania duszy. Mówił, że to zawodne rozwiązanie, że wcale nie daje stuprocentowej pewności nieśmiertelności. Elena nie wierzyła mu, ale nie zdradzała się z tym. Faktem było, iż Voldemort planował przenieść ideę horkruksa na człowieka, na jakąś osobę. Do tego potrzebował wyjątkowo potężnego czarodzieja albo czarownicy. Przeciętny mag był jak naczynie, wypełnione całkowicie przez własną duszę. Potężny mag mógł dodać przestrzeni, by pomieścić cząstkę duszy oddzieloną od duszy mordercy, twórcy horkruksa. Przynajmniej taką opcję dopuszczały starożytne księgi.

To była teoretycznie bardzo nierówna relacja, pomiędzy dawcą a biorcą zbrukanej części duszy. Lecz Elena była gotowa wziąć na siebie kawałek esencji Voldemorta, bo widziała psychologiczną rekompensatę – jako horkruks, byłaby gwarancją jego nieśmiertelności. Voldemort dbałby o nią, nieustannie zapewniałby jej bezpieczeństwo… nigdy by jej nie porzucił. Za wszelką cenę trzymałby ją przy życiu. Bo jej życie gwarantowałoby wieczność mu.

\- Przestań się mazać i kładź się. – dopiero ostre słowa Voldemorta uzmysłowiły Elenie, że w jej oczach lśnią łzy – wywołane złością na samą siebie. Mężczyzna złapał ją za ramię i pchnął na łóżko. Odruchowo skrzyżowała nogi, ale daremnie – fizycznie była słabsza, magicznie – mu podległa. Wystarczyło uniesienie jego brwi by posłusznie rozchyliła uda.

Rytuał tworzenia horkruksa był bardzo złożony – a dokładne opisy i instrukcje nie istniały. Podejście było jedno, czas ograniczony, a we wszystko wplecione morderstwo – mnóstwo rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Lecz po ich nieudanej próbie… Voldemort nie miał wątpliwości - Elena nie miała dość mocy.

Mimo wszystko, chybiona ceremonia pozostawiła po sobie ślad trwalszy niż śmierć nic nie wartego, mugolskiego żołnierza. Samo rozpoczęcie ceremoniału aktywowało klątwę – chociaż stare księgi różniły się w opisach, zgadzały się w jednym – nieudana próba nie wpływała na maga dzielącego swoją duszę, ale na zawsze wnikała w psychikę ,,biorcy". Śmierć Eleny nie obeszłaby Voldemorta – nie poczułby nic. Ale jego śmierć miała obudzić w niej pragnienie zemsty tak silne, że Elena nie byłaby w stanie się temu przeciwstawić.

Ze względu na to, ze wszystkich sił marzyła, by Voldemort żył wiecznie. Ona była już wystarczająco szalona. A jeśli nieśmiertelność miał mu zapewnić ktoś inny… choćby ta Minerwa…

Łza spłynęła po policzku Eleny, gdy kipiący nienawiścią czarodziej przesunął się nad nią. Kobieta obróciła głowę, by ukryć mokry policzek w poduszce. Już przymykała oczy, przygotowując się na uzależniający ból, gdy coś zastukało w okno kamienicy, w której się znajdowali.

Ułamek sekundy, a oni oboje mieli różdżki w dłoniach. Chociaż w przypadku Eleny, to był raczej odruch z dzieciństwa – od dawna trenowała się w magii bez użycia różdżki. Voldemort skrzywił się, gdy ich oczom ukazał się siedzący na balustradzie balkonu dwugłowy orzeł.

\- Co to ma być? – Voldemort z prawie komiczną ostrożnością zbliżał się do okna. Lecz z drugiej strony, wciąż trwała wojna – brak czujności mógł kończyć się tragicznie.

\- To orzeł pocztowy mojej kuzynki, Tatiany. – wyjaśniła Elena, narzucając szlafrok. Nie protestowała, gdy Voldemort otworzył okno i bezceremonialnie wyrwał list ze szponów ptaka. Czarodziej rozerwał pieczęć, podczas gdy Elena przywołała resztki ich obiadu dla dwugłowego, złotego orła.

\- Jest po rosyjsku. – Voldemort cisnął w jej stronę zapisaną cyrylicą kartkę.

Elena powstrzymała uwagę, że przecież jest Rosjanką – wzmianka o tamtej potężnej Minerwie wyprowadziła Voldemorta z kruchej równowagi – a sama Elena była dziś zbyt melancholijnie nastawiona, by brać na siebie jego złość. Kobieta odgarnęła z twarzy fioletowe włosy i zaczęła czytać.

\- Niewiarygodne. – Elena oczywiście wiedziała, że front dotarł prawie pod sam Petersburg, ale nie sądziła by nawet takie zagrożenie zmusiło rosyjskie wiedźmy do współpracy i ustalenia wspólnego stanowiska.

\- Co? – Voldemort wbijał w nią spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

\- Rosyjskie wiedźmy stają do walki. A brytyjskie ministerstwo obiecało im przysłać Dumbledore'a jako wsparcie. – oznajmiła Elena. Aż podskoczyła, gdy Voldemort uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- To zmienia losy tej wojny. – wycedził mężczyzna, przywołując machnięciem różdżki swoje ubrania.

\- Tatiana wzywa mnie do powrotu. – wyszeptała Elena, obserwując jak guziki koszuli Voldemorta zapinają się same.

\- Świetnie. Nie będziesz się nudzić. – ton maga był chłodny, wywoływał w Elenie zimne dreszcze.

\- Ale… nie muszę… jakie ty masz plany? – Elena przesunęła się na tyle, by blokować mu drogę do drzwi.

\- Mój plan jest jeden i niezmienny – zdobycie jak największej władzy, osiągnięcie nieograniczonej potęgi i cieszenie się nimi wiecznie. – Voldemort oblizał wargi – musiał wiedzieć, że sam ten ruch sprawia, że kolana Eleny miękną.

\- Ja nie jestem dość silna, zatem nie jestem ci potrzebna, tak? – widząc drapieżny wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, Elena już przeklinała swój niewyparzony język.

\- Za bardzo się różnimy. Twoje miejsce jest w Rosji. Poza tym, zawiodłaś. Powinnaś cieszyć się, że zostawiam cię przy życiu. Wymazałbym ci pamięć, ale majstrowanie przy twoim umyśle mogłoby zaburzyć klątwę. – Voldemort złapał Elenę za ramiona i odsunął z drogi. Miała ochotę go zaatakować w jakikolwiek sposób, ale nie mogła – po tym nieudanym rytuale, Elena nie potrafiła nawet go nienawidzić.

\- A więc to koniec? I nigdy więcej się nie zobaczymy, bo ja wrócę do Rosji, a ty do swojej cholernej Anglii? – straszne, że było coś okropnie niewyobrażalnego w tej myśli dla Eleny.

\- Rozwijaj się, poszerzaj swoją wiedzę, to może spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś. Ale nie próbuj mnie szukać. Jeśli będę chciał, sam cię znajdę. – zimne wargi musnęły policzek Eleny.

\- Wieczności, lordzie Voldemort. – wyszeptała Elena, ale on już wyszedł z mieszkania w sarajewskiej kamienicy, nie zostawiając po sobie nic materialnego, żadnej pamiątki.

Została tylko klątwa, powstała z niepowodzenia najczarniejszej z magii. Elena Romanowa westchnęła, wyciągając dłoń, by pogładzić złote pióra dwugłowego orła.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

\- Minerwo… - głos pozostał ten sam, nawet ,,r" w jej imieniu przeciągał tak samo jak przez te wszystkie lata.

I oczy były takie same – akwamarynowe, migoczące szybko, chociaż kontrastowo – raz rozbłyskując radością, a raz smutkiem.

Szok odebrał jej mowę, a niedowierzanie powoli zamrażało jej myślenie. Z kolei wszelkie fizyczne zdolności do jakiejkolwiek reakcji – przestawały istnieć. Chociaż docierało do niej lekkie pieczenie dłoni – od ciosu, jaki mu zadała.

W oddali wybuchły szepty i spekulacje – uczniowie i obrońcy patrzyli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. Niewielu było na tyle wiekowych, by pamiętać nastoletniego Albusa Dumbledore'a. A wielu widziało jego martwe ciało i pogrzeb, jak podejrzewała Minerwa.

\- Ja… wróciłem. – powiedział cicho, wodząc wzrokiem po jej sylwetce. Lekko zmarszczył czoło – musiała stanowić naprawdę żałosny widok. Ale zaraz, czego on oczekiwał, przed chwilą o mało nie umarła, przeprowadziła Hogwart przez najgorszą z bitew… wbrew wszystkiemu wyegzekwowała jego cholerny plan, o którym nawet nie raczył jej poinformować!

\- Nie powinieneś. – warknął Aberforth. Zbyt protekcyjnie. Owszem, Aberforth zawsze wykazywał się wobec Minerwy braterską opiekuńczością, ale Albus był gotów brać to raczej za przejaw jakiś mniej niewinnych uczuć. Tak jak teraz, gdy zerkał to na nią, to na swego brata, a na młodej, gładkiej twarzy pojawiał się wyraz całkowitego zagubienia. Minerwa wierzyła w to zagubienie – bo wciąż miał na sobie szaty, w których składali go do grobu, brudne od marmurowego pyłu – jakby dopiero co wyszedł z białego sarkofagu, w którym spędził ten rok… Musiał się zastanawiać… co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło… ile czasu minęło… do czego doszło?

Czy myślał o tym, że w świetle tego wszystkiego… ich ostatnie spotkanie… ich pożegnanie… ten ostatni pocałunek, nie miały żadnego znaczenia?

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł rumor walącego się muru. Twarz Minerwy drgnęła, a czarownica oderwała swoje oczy od Albusa. Hogwart był najważniejszy. On sam jej to powiedział. Tego musieli się trzymać, jeśli nie mieli zwariować.

\- Jest wiele do zrobienia. Trzeba pochować zmarłych… obrać władze, Wizengamot… zacząć odbudowę… - jej głos był zaskakująco opanowany, choć cichy i słaby.

\- Pani profesor, ale co z… - Harry machnął dłonią pomiędzy nią a Albusem. Zanim zebrała myśli, zanim w ogóle była w stanie zmusić się do uwierzenia, że Dumbledore naprawdę stoi przed nią, żywy i młody… usłyszała ten błagalny szept, który wzburzył krew w jej żyłach:

\- Minerwo, proszę cię, daj mi…

\- NIE! – przerwała mu ostro, kategorycznie. Chociaż kosztowało to ją więcej niż wszystko, do czego zmusiła się tego dnia, zrobiła te dwa kroki do przodu i wspięła się na palce, by patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Wstrzymał oddech, jakby gotowy na kolejny cios. Ale Minerwa nie miała sił, by fizycznie go atakować.

\- Posłuchaj mnie dobrze, bo drugi raz tego nie przyznam. Przez rok nosiłam po tobie żałobę, jak widać, niepotrzebnie. Przez rok opłakiwałam cię, jak widać, nie byłeś wart tych łez. Przez rok godziłam się z twoim odejściem…i po co? Poświęcałeś Severusa… Harry'ego… dopuszczałeś myśl o mojej śmierci… wszystko w imię większego dobra… a teraz okazuje się, że to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo! Także weź sobie do serca swoje własne, cholernie pomocne słowa, że Hogwart jest, do diabła, najważniejszy i siedź cicho, dopóki Wizengamot cię nie przesłucha! – z każdym słowem Minerwa coraz bardziej podnosiła głos. Na koniec jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w tempie o wiele za szybkim, a szkocki akcent czynił wypowiedź prawie niezrozumiałą.

\- Pani profesor? - Harry ostrożnie dotknął jej ramienia. Cofnęła się o krok.

\- Każdy biorący udział w bitwie będzie przesłuchany przez nowo obrany Wizengamot. Wtedy będzie mógł wyjaśnić swoje cudowne zmartwychwstanie. Do tego czasu, niech lepiej nie wchodzi nam w drogę. – wyjaśniła Minerwa zimnym tonem. To było najlepsze, racjonalne rozwiązanie. Ich społeczność nie miałaby żadnego pożytku z natychmiastowej konfrontacji pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi a ożywionym Albusem. Minerwa nie panowała nad sobą na tyle, by mieć pewność, że nie zaatakuje go, nie zrani… że w ochronnym odruchu, ze strachu… nie sięgnie po coś, co musiało pozostać tajemnicą, nawet przy tym nieprawdopodobnym zwrocie wydarzeń.

\- Chciałbym jakoś pomóc. – Albus rozsądnie ustępował pola… ale on zawsze wycofywał się, gdy Minerwa szarżowała swoim hetmanem. Czy dlatego przegrywał? Czy teraz oni oboje przegrywali najważniejszą partię życia, bo byli zbyt zagubieni, bo odruchowo wycofywali się w swoje sekrety?

\- Pomożesz Filchowi przy odbudowie. Korytarz transmutacji może się zawalić, górne kondygnacje Wieży Północnej doszczętnie spłonęły. Zresztą… może oddam ci stanowisko już teraz, zamek sam powie ci jak możesz mu pomóc. – Minerwa mówiła rzeczowo, wcale na niego nie patrząc. Sam jego widok … młodego… wywoływał w niej niepokój.

\- Stanowisko? – Albus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dyrektorskie. Severus nie do końca przyjął tą posadę, zachowałam więc więź ze szkołą, a z racji tego… że on nie żyje… cała władza spadła na mnie. Lecz technicznie rzecz biorąc, ty nadal pozostajesz dyrektorem Hogwartu. I jeśli kogokolwiek interesuje moje zdanie, w tej roli będziesz najbardziej efektywny do czasu powojennych przesłuchań. – Minerwa położyła mocniejszy akcent na ostatnie słowa. Przesłuchania. Tak, wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione w świetle prawa. Albo nie wszystko, bo część zostanie zatuszowana, w cieniu tajemnic. Ale to było znajome, to był właściwy tok działania.

Tymczasem wszyscy wokół patrzyli na Minerwę, jakby zwariowała:

\- Pani profesor, nie wiem czy pani wie… ale Snape… - zaczął Harry, Minerwa mu przerwała:

\- Był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a na dobre i na złe? Wiem, Potter. Ostatecznie udało mi się przejrzeć plan dwóch dyrektorów. – w głosie Minerwy zabrzmiała stalowa nuta. Miała maskować fakt, że Minerwa czuła się winna, w związku ze swoją rolą w tym wszystkim. Kątem oka widziała, jak Albus otwiera usta, w odruchowym wytłumaczeniu… ,którego nie chciała dzisiaj słyszeć.

\- Dosyć. Czy nikt tutaj nie potrafi podejmować szybkich i skutecznych decyzji?! – warknęła. Ręce jej zadrżały. Wszyscy wbili w nią wzrok. Aż była zszokowana posłuchem, jakim się cieszyła. Zgromadzeni na dziedzińcu czarodzieje i czarownice czekali na jej decyzje, na jej rozkazy. Byli gotowi przyjąć jej słowa bez najmniejszego wahania.

\- Kingsley. Tymczasowo będziesz sprawował obowiązki ministra. Zabierz tylu ludzi, ilu potrzebujesz i wracaj do Londynu, by opanować sytuację. Trzeba jak najszybciej zorientować się kto jest po naszej stronie, kto jest pod Imperiusem… należy rozesłać lojalnych aurorów za zbiegłymi śmierciożercami. Ustal datę wyborów i zbierz kandydatów na wysokie stanowiska. Wpłyń na prasę – wszyscy czarodzieje muszą dowiedzieć się o upadku Voldemorta. I uruchom sieć Fiuu – Poppy będzie musiała przetransportować ciężej rannych do św. Munga. Poppy, zajmiesz się rannymi – też dobierz sobie zespół. Potter. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale trzeba zebrać zmarłych – wszystkich zmarłych– pogrzeby odbędą się za trzy dni – ja zajmę się ich organizacją i poinformuję wszystkie rodziny zabitych. Hagrid – trzeba coś zrobić z ciałami olbrzymów i akromantul. Wszyscy, którzy będą czuli się na siłach pomóc, niech zgłaszają się do Dumbledore'a. Należy zabezpieczyć konstrukcję zamku i uprzątnąć główne arterie. Skrzaty zajmą się przygotowaniem jakiegoś posiłku, wiem, że część z was ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Rozdzielcie się wszyscy na jakieś sensowne grupy. W razie problemów, kontaktujcie się ze mną na bieżąco. Pytania? – Minerwa zaczerpnęła oddech.

Większość jednak po prostu stała z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Hagrid odezwał się tubalnym głosem:

\- A smoki?

\- Zapolują w Zakazanym Lesie i wrócą do Instytutów. Napiszę do smokologów, by się nimi zajęli. – Minerwa zerknęła w górę – gdzieś wysoko przelatywał właśnie walijski zielony. To był pocieszający widok – chociaż Minerwa czuła stratę każdego z piętnastu smoków, które zginęły w tej bitwie.

\- Co z dementorami? – spytał Aberforth. W pamięci Minerwy pojawił się obraz jej patronusa… ostatecznie przybierającego postać feniksa. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Przecież to było jedno z jej największych odkryć – formę patronusa można było kontrolować.

\- Przegnaj je do diabła. Znajdziemy inny sposób na pilnowanie Azkabanu. Wizengamot powinien się tym zająć na pierwszym posiedzeniu. – zignorowała fakt, że Albus pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

\- A co pani będzie robić, skoro Kingsley wraca do ministerstwa, a Dumbledore zajmie się zamkiem? – zaskakujące było słyszeć dziecięcy głos wśród gruzów, gdy kurz walki dopiero zdążył opaść. Ale głos Alexandry, sam fakt, że dziewczynka przeżyła, napełniał Minerwę nadzieją.

\- To w czym jestem najlepsza – papierkową robotę. Możesz pomóc w zaklejaniu kopert, Alexandro. – głos Minerwy zmiękł wyraźnie.

\- Jak przekażesz stanowisko Albusowi, skoro nikt nie wie, gdzie podziewa się Rada Nadzorcza? – zapytał jeszcze przytomnie Slughorn. Było coś pocieszającego w tym, że stary Ślimak przeżył.

\- Rada i tak musi zostać zmieniona. Chyba zgodzicie się ze mną, że ludzie, którzy zgodzili się zatrudnić Carrowów, nie powinni mieć żadnego wpływu na szkołę. A stanowisko… jeśli zamek go zaakceptuje, nie musimy przejmować się radą. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Dla niej, liczyło się tylko zdanie samego zamku… bo że Hogwart posiadał swoją świadomość, swoje własne zdanie – w to nigdy nie wątpiła.

Wątpiła w swoją zdolność do nawiązania z Albusem połączenia na tyle obojętnego, by nie wyczuł jej emocji, ale też dość silnego, by mentalnie przekazać mu więź z Hogwartem. Ale musiała się na to zdobyć.

Wysoka czarownica odwróciła się do Albusa. Ludzie przysunęli się bliżej, chcąc zobaczyć to niespodziewane przekazanie władzy zmartwychwstałemu Dumbledore'owi. Minerwa widziała kątem oka, że wiele z tych spojrzeń było nieprzyjaznych, oceniających.

Ilu z nich zastanawiało się, jakiej czarnej magii użył, by wrócić zza grobu?

\- Skup się. – rozkaz Minerwy był ostry, surowy, bo skierowany nie tylko do niego, ale do siebie samej. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, jedynie na jego splecione razem dłonie.

\- Nie…

\- … masz różdżki. – dokończyła i rozejrzała się.

\- Ja mam pańską różdżkę, profesorze. – Harry podszedł do nich. Na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie – chłopak wciąż nie wiedział na ile może zaufać dyrektorowi. Zresztą po tym, jak Albus go zdradził, Minerwa oczekiwałaby raczej tej różdżki przy gardle odmłodzonego maga.

To, że sprawy nie potoczyły się w ten sposób, świadczyło o tym, jak wyczerpała ich ta bitwa.

\- Nie mogę jej wziąć, Harry. – rzekł Albus miękko. Właściwa odpowiedź, w opinii Minerwy. Zbyt wiele ludzie wycierpieli przez te Insygnia…

\- Ma rację. Ty powinieneś ją zatrzymać. Jest twoja. – powiedziała Minerwa do Pottera, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na swojej różdżce.

\- Nie potrzebujesz różdżki. Z tego co słyszałam, mniej więcej w tym wieku byłeś u progu szczytu swoich magicznych możliwości. – tym razem Minerwa zwróciła się wprost do Albusa.

\- Ale magia bez różdżki… - zaczął Albus, rozglądając się ukradkiem. Czy w pamięci miał twarz jedenastoletniej Minerwy, która obiecywała, że nie będzie posługiwać się tym rodzajem magii?

\- Jest możliwa. Zakazanie jej było błędem. Gdy nowy Wizengamot zyska już mocną pozycję, zamierzam wnioskować o zrewidowanie zakazu. – odpowiedziała. Była to winna takim dzieciom jak Alexandra. Gdyby dziewczynka się dziś zawahała, to czy wynik bitwy byłby ten sam?

\- Dobrze. Masz moje poparcie. Jak zawsze, moja droga. – odparł, a te niezbyt przemyślane słowa, wbiły się klinem w serce Minerwy. Bo wciąż zależało jej na jego poparciu. A jednocześnie burzyła się, że miał czelność nazywać ją ,,swoją drogą". On, na oko dziewiętnastoletni młokos!

Minerwa odwróciła głowę, chowając swoją różdżkę. Nadal na niego nie patrzyła, gdy wyciągnęła do niego dłonie. Ujął je w swoje z największą delikatnością – lecz i tym razem, iskra przeskoczyła między nimi, Minerwa poczuła lekkie wyładowanie elektryczne.

\- Zamknij oczy. – poleciła cicho. Zrobił to.

Otworzył przed nią umysł. Minerwa doskonale wyczuwała promieniowanie jego charakterystycznej aury, dużo silniejsze niż ten rok temu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Z maksymalną ostrożnością zagłębiła się w jego umysł… chociaż raczej tylko w przedmurze. Bała się sięgnąć dalej. Już tutaj jasne było zagubienie… troska… chociaż to wciąż była pierwsza z wierzchnich warstw… tu nawet nie byli w stanie rozmawiać. Lecz ten kontakt i tak był bardziej intymny niż to, jak delikatnie ściskał jej dłonie. Co więcej, to połączenie pozwalało jej z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że…

,,To naprawdę ty "

Albus, ten cholerny Albus Dumbledore, który miał klucze do jej serca!

Dyrektor, ten wspaniały dyrektor Dumbledore, który był jednym z nielicznych, umiejących … rozmawiać z Hogwartem.

Więź ze szkołą spłynęła z Minerwy na Albusa. Czarownica westchnęła – czuła się dziwnie… lekka, bez nieustannego cichego brzęczenia, bez przypomnienia, że zamek, jej kochany Hogwart jest w ruinie. Miała dosyć własnego zmęczenia. Albus mógł sobie wziąć brzemię Hogwartu.

\- Zrobione. – Minerwa nie patrzyła na niego, tylko na ich złączone dłonie. Zabrała swoje… bo były zbyt zimne, nie pasowały do jego rozgrzanych, długich palców.

\- Do roboty! – zagrzmiał głos Aberfortha.

Minerwa wyminęła zastygłego w bezruchu Albusa.

Hogwart był najważniejszy.


	2. Rozdział 2 - 1945/1998

1945

Światło było za ostre, zbyt jasne. Nie było nic widać do tego stopnia, że Tatiana Romanowa nie potrafiła nawet zlokalizować swojej różdżki. Przynajmniej wierzyła, że ktoś był na tyle przytomny, by przywlec ją tu z różdżką.

\- Nox, nox, nox! – warczała, przesuwając wokół rękoma jak ślepa, natrafiając na zimne metalowe rurki tworzące ramę szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Tego szukasz? – ktoś wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia i za pomocą magii zasunął zasłony. Tatiana odetchnęła z ulgą – po pierwsze, wreszcie nie raziło jej światło, a po drugie, natychmiast rozpoznała głos kochanej kuzynki.

\- Moja różdżka! Jak udało ci się ją tu przeszmuglować? Boją się zostawić nam widelce, w lęku, że wbijemy je sobie w serce. – Tatiana czule pochwyciła różdżkę, podawaną jej przez ładną kobietę o charakterystycznych, fioletowych włosach. Chociaż ton Tatiany był żartobliwy, druga czarownica zasępiła się, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Jak się czujesz, Tiano? – Elena troskliwie poprawiła poduszki pod brązowymi włosami Tatiany. W tym momencie przypominała bardzo ich wspólną babcię Katarinę, która miała w zwyczaju ciągle się zamartwiać.

\- Nie wrzeszczę, nie rzucam się i nie błagam o śmierć, prawda? Więc jest jakaś poprawa. – Tatiana uniosła kąciki ust, ale nie było im do śmiechu. Obie wiedziały, że ten jeden raz, Tatiana tańczyła z Śmiercią zbyt długo.

\- Uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że zostaniesz tu przez jeszcze co najmniej trzy miesiące. – Elena, jak większość rosyjskich wiedźm, była szczera, nie owijała w bawełnę. Tatiana jęknęła.

\- Ruszycie na Nurmengard beze mnie? Mam witać koniec wojny w zapchlonym, niemieckim szpitalu dla pomyleńców? – zamknęła swoje brązowe oczy, zacisnęła pięści.

\- Jesteś pomylona, Tiano. Dwa dni temu pogryzłaś uzdrowicielkę. – Elena ujęła dłoń Tatiany i zaczęła rozprostowywać zagięte palce.

\- Dziwisz się? Torturowali mnie Cruciatusem! Wciąż i wciąż! – Tatiana zadrżała. Dzisiaj był dobry dzień. Rozmawiała z Eleną logicznie i spokojnie. I nawet wspomniała tamte okropne chwile… kiedy ból przyćmiewał wszystko, a jedyną myślą było błaganie o śmierć.

\- Byłam tam. Pamiętasz? To ja ich zabiłam. – Elena ścisnęła ramiona Tatiany.

\- Oczywiście. Uratowałaś mnie, Lena. Nie zapomnę tego. – kobieta o brązowych włosach i oczach barwionych szaleństwem lekko przeczesała palcami fioletowe włosy kuzynki.

\- To dobrze, bo wojska niedługo ruszają. I ja z nimi. Ale obiecuję, wrócę po ciebie, jak to szaleństwo tylko się skończy. – Elena chyba chciała uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco, lecz wyszedł jej grymas.

\- A skończy się? Walczymy już tak długo. A głosy… nie cichną. – Tatiana zmrużyła oczy, wiedząc, że gdyby wystarczająco się skupiła, mogłaby doskonale słyszeć rozbrzmiewające w głowie echa własnych wrzasków.

\- Dumbledore jest zdeterminowany, by to zakończyć. – Elena wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dumbledore! On był tam! Stał i patrzył, kiedy mnie torturowali! Nie kiwnął palcem! – zawołała Tatiana, nagle przypominając sobie wysokiego maga o kasztanowych włosach, skrytego w cieniu na wpół zawalonej berlińskiej kamienicy.

\- Tiano, to nie leży w jego charakterze… coś musiało ci się pomieszać. – sceptycyzm był wyraźnie odzwierciedlony w wyrazie twarzy Eleny.

\- On tam był! Nie pomógł mi! Lena, musisz mi uwierzyć! – zawyła Tatiana, jak ranne zwierzę.

\- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? On jest naszą jedyną nadzieją na zakończenie tej cholernej wojny. – Elena cofnęła się.

\- Nie obchodzi cię, że doprowadził mnie do tego stanu?! – Tatiana nagle poczuła się zdradzona.

\- Nie myślisz jasno. Może przemawiać przez ciebie urażona duma, bo odrzucił twoje awanse. – Elena pokręciła głową. Tatiana tłumiła odruch złapania kuzynki za gardło i potrząśnięcia nią.

\- Obiecaj mi coś, Eleno. – wycedziła Tatiana, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Będę na siebie uważać. – Elena przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Przysięgnij mi, że jeśli dotrzesz do Nurmengardu i znajdziesz tam Minerwę McGonagall, zanim znajdzie ją Dumbledore, to zabijesz ją. – Tatiana pochyliła się i złapała Elenę za szatę na piersiach – ich twarze… o podobnych rysach… dzieliły może centymetry.

\- McGonagall? Dlaczego u diabła? Przecież ona jest jedynie więźniem Grindelwalda. – Elena zmarszczyła brwi, nawet nie usiłując się wyswobodzić z uścisku kuzynki.

\- Obiecaj. Ona musi umrzeć… to musi wyglądać tak… jakby Grindelwald ją zabił… wtedy wygramy. – Tatiana podejrzewała, że jej głos brzmi bełkotliwie, ale przecież pamiętała tamten wyraz twarzy Albusa, gdy ten ją odtrącał. Dokładnie tak samo wyglądał, gdy przyglądał się, jak klątwa bólu powoli wżera się w umysł Tatiany. On naprawdę był w stanie poświęcić losy całej diabelnej wojny dla tej jednej kobiety, którą kochał.

\- Tak, tak, już dobrze, obiecuję. Na razie nie wiem, jak ona wygląda, ale jak ją znajdę, to zabiję. – Elena pogładziła przedramiona Tatiany, która rozluźniła swój uścisk na jej szatach.

\- Ale ty też musisz mi coś przyrzec, Tiano. – dodała fioletowowłosa czarownica, wstając. Tatiana jedynie uniosła brwi w niemym zapytaniu.

\- Wyjdziesz z tego. Uciszysz głosy i pokonasz te demony. – ton Eleny był śmiertelnie poważny. Bo też niebezpieczeństwo takie było. Tatiana już za bardzo wpadała w spiralę szaleństwa i wiedziały to obie.

\- Czasem po prostu nie mam siły. I jak? Tutaj, wśród tego okropnego szprechania, gdzie jestem traktowana jak wróg, gdzie nie mam do kogo się nawet odezwać? – Tatiana z nienawiścią wskazała na obdrapane ściany i więzy przymocowane do prętów łóżka – gotowe opleść ją ciasno, na jedno machnięcie różdżką uzdrowiciela.

\- Powiedziano mi, że leży tu też jakiś Rosjanin. Popytaj o niego. Jak nie będziesz przejawiać agresji, to może pozwolą wam porozmawiać. Powinni zrozumieć, że ojczysty język może mieć terapeutyczny wpływ. – Elena pochyliła się, by ucałować Tatianę w czubek głowy.

\- Eleno… pomścij mój spokój, dobrze? – Tatiana uniosła się, by pocałować oba policzki kuzynki.

\- Naturalnie. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć, że w zemście, ruskie wiedźmy nie mają sobie równych. – oczy Eleny rozbłysły groźnie, a jej włosy wyprostowały się, w magicznym wyładowaniu – z fioletową aureolą wokół głowy, kobieta wyglądała jak prawdziwy anioł zemsty.

Tatiana odprowadzała wzrokiem kuzynkę. Wiedziała, że teraz będzie trudniej, że tak naprawdę zostaje tu sama, otoczona ludźmi, którym nie zależało wcale na tym, by wyzdrowiała, w sercu wojny, której szale wciąż były w równowadze… tak długo, jak długo żyła Minerwa McGonagall.

Ale też Elena miała rację – rosyjskie wiedźmy były ulepione z innej materii niż cała reszta. Tatiana nie powinna użalać się nad sobą, rozpamiętywać bólu… bać się… to nie leżało w jej naturze. Teraz, należało uzyskać równowagę psychiczną… by po wszystkim móc wrócić do Rosji z dumnie uniesioną głową.

Do sali weszła uzdrowicielka – niemiecka czarownica o imieniu Hilda. Na jej nadgarstku wciąż pysznił się bandaż – Tatiana podejrzewała, że odciski jej zębów pozostaną na skórze niemieckiej uzdrowicielki jeszcze długo.

\- Jak się dziś czujemy, Tatiano? – spytała Hilda po angielsku – bowiem Tatiana odmawiała komunikacji w języku wroga, a rosyjski Niemców był godny pożałowania.

\- Dobrze. Martwię się o Elenę. I przykro mi, że nie będę już miała z kim porozmawiać w moim ojczystym języku. – Tatiana ukradkiem schowała przeszmuglowaną przez Elenę różdżkę i uderzyła w swój najspokojniejszy i najbardziej niewinny ton. Jeśli będzie dość przekonująca, to może wypuszczą ją wcześniej?

\- Twoja kuzynka da sobie radę. A oprócz ciebie leży tu jeden Rosjanin. Przez większość czasu jest stabilny, nawet bardziej niż ty, ale wciąż zdarzają mu się ataki… gwałtowniejsze niż u ciebie. Chciałabyś z nim porozmawiać? – spytała Hilda po rzuceniu kilku czarów diagnostycznych.

\- Jeśli to nie zaszkodzi jego leczeniu, to czemu nie? Może też wychował się w Petersburgu? – Tatiana zatrzepotała rzęsami. Miała nadzieję, że ten Rosjanin ją zrozumie… pomoże jej… i wspierając się… wydostaną się stąd szybciej.

\- Porozmawiam z jego uzdrowicielem prowadzącym. Rosjanin nazywa się Ivan Zenaidov. – oznajmiła uzdrowicielka i machnęła różdżką, przywołując dla Tatiany tacę ze śniadaniem – tak jak zwykle, była to obrzydliwa owsianka.

\- Dziękuję. – Tatiana zmusiła się do wypowiedzenia tego słowa, ale widząc lekki uśmiech na twarzy Hildy uznała, że było warto.

O tak, rosyjskie czarownice umiały przetrwać w najgorszych warunkach. Berlin nie zostałby zdobyty, gdyby nie one, gdyby nie zdecydowane, zdeterminowane i żądne krwi córy petersburskich ulic, takie jak Tatiana i Elena Romanowe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Trzask. Kolejny stempel wykonany ogromną pieczęcią Hogwartu. Fioletowy wosk nie był już bezkształtną, pozbawioną znaczenia plamą. Teraz był symbolem zwycięstwa.

Bo to, że Hogwart przetrwał, było najważniejszym zwycięstwem w dziejach. Binns to potwierdził. A od odejścia Bathildy był największym autorytetem w dziedzinie historii magii.

\- Może mogłabym pomóc z tą pieczęcią? – głos Alexandry Zenaidov wyrwał Minerwę z rozmyślań. Dziewczynka pomagała jej przy formułowaniu podziękowań za obecność na pogrzebach.

\- Nie, może być używana jedynie przez dyrekcję. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, odkładając ciężki przedmiot.

Minęły zaledwie cztery dni.

Zwłoki Voldemorta spalono razem z olbrzymami i akromantulami. Minerwa patrzyła, jak popioły toną w odmętach jeziora. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy czuła coś poza ulgą. Nie było jej stać nawet na nienawiść.

Śmierciożerców pochowano na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade – Minerwa była tam obecna, podobnie jak Narcyza i Draco Malfoy'owie oraz ślizgońscy krewni zmarłych. Po tym, jak każde ciało zamknięto z prostych grobach z ciemnego kamienia, rozeszli się bez słowa.

Na wczorajszych pogrzebach obrońców Hogwartu pojawiły się tłumy.

Prorok wznowił działalność – ministerstwo, pod wodzą Kingsley'a, powoli podnosiło się z kolan, z wyborami na ministra rozpisanymi na jutro. Minerwa z pełną stanowczością odmówiła, gdy zasugerowano, by kandydowała.

Jak mogłaby im przewodzić, skoro tak bardzo ich zawiodła? Nic nie utwierdziło jej w ciągłym poczuciu winy jak pogrzeby jej drogich dzieci…

Lavender Brown… taka dzielna… prawdziwa Gryfonka.

Colin Creevey … taki młody… za młody na śmierć.

Fred Weasley… urwis… jednak zawsze lojalny… wciąż pamiętała jego śmiech…

Nimfadora Tonks… jedna z najdzielniejszych gryfońskich córek…

Remus Lupin… ostatni z Huncwotów…, z którego zawsze mogła być dumna…

Tacy odważni…. Gryfoni, o wiele bardziej zasługujący na to miano niż ona. W końcu nie miała nawet odwagi zdradzić Andromedzie prawdy o tym, o co poprosił ją Remus. Na pogrzebie Lupinów stała jak kamienna statua, podczas gdy Harry Potter trzymał na rękach malutkiego Teda Remusa, a łzy spływały ciurkiem po jego twarzy.

A to wcale nie był koniec.

\- Ten list był ostatni na razie, pani profesor. – i znów czujna Alexandra zauważyła ten zdystansowany wyraz twarzy starszej czarownicy.

\- Dobrze. Idź coś zjeść. Ja muszę się przygotować… - mruknęła Minerwa. Dziewczynka nie odważyła się zignorować tak otwartego rozkazu. Wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Minerwa otarła zmęczone oczy. Nie spała od trzech dni. Bała się przyłożyć głowę do poduszki – wiedziała, że wciąż nie ma dość sił by przetrwać koszmary. Minerwa była prawie pozbawiona mocy, ale czuła, że koszmary nie zniknęły wraz z pokładami magii. Choć bólu miała pod dostatkiem, magia odbudowywała się wolno. Straciła jej bardzo wiele przy starciu z Tomem.

Przywołała czystą, ciemną szatę. Z wysiłkiem nałożyła ją na siebie, szybko zauważając, że wisi na niej nienaturalnie. Nie mogła zaczarować jej, by bardziej przylegała- wszyscy zobaczyliby jej wystające kości. A nie mogli wiedzieć, że od prawie roku praktycznie się głodziła. Przewiązała pas szaty na chorobliwie chudej talii. Poprawiła surowy kok i nałożyła okulary.

Jej komnaty i przylegający do nich gabinet pozostały nietknięte, podobnie jak cała wieża Gryffindoru, która straciła jedynie kilkanaście dachówek. W ruinie za to była jej klasa transmutacji. Niemniej jednak naruszona konstrukcja zamku nie stanowiła już zagrożenia – grupa porządkująca dokonywała cudów w prędkości usuwania śladów wojny.

Minerwa szła przez częściowo uprzątnięte z gruzu korytarze. Dorośli uczniowie i obrońcy zamku kłaniali się jej, choć mogła dostrzec niepewność w kącikach ich oczu. Nie winiła ich za ciekawość. Mieli prawo czuć do niej odrazę, widzieć w niej obiekt odrażającego pożądania najgorszego czarnoksiężnika, którego spotkali.

Dolna warga zapiekła ją na wspomnienie jego obrzydliwych ust na swojej twarzy. Odpędziła to wspomnienie. Harry go pokonał. Tom Riddle nie zdołał jej uczynić swoją własnością.

Słońce powoli zaczęło się obniżać, gdy wyszła przez główne wrota. Rzeka magów już podążała żwirową ścieżką. Minerwa zastanawiała się, dlaczego idą. Z ciekawości? Z chęci zobaczenia załamanego tym wszystkim Harry'ego?

Ogromna grupa ludzi była zebrana w miejscu, w którym kiedyś stała Wrzeszcząca Chata. Drewniany budynek rozebrano. I tak chylił się ku upadkowi. Minerwa osobiście zapieczętowała tunel pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Razem z Harrym wybrali to miejsce. Było blisko Hogwartu i nad nim szumiały sosny. Czarownica wiedziała, że podobałoby mu się.

Ludzie robili jej miejsce – ci, którzy nie brali udziału w bitwie szeptali między sobą, przekazując sobie plotki. Ich znaczące spojrzenia na jej widok coraz bardziej ją irytowały. Musiała spleść razem dłonie, by ich lśnienie jej nie zdradziło.

Szła powoli. Wyprostowana – nie umiała inaczej. Nie umiała nawet przed samą sobą przyznać się, jak wielki błąd popełniła.

Mieli umrzeć oboje. Oboje mieli w końcu znaleźć spokój dla swych pokaleczonych dusz.

I co? Szła ku jego trumnie, z ciemnego, hebanowego drewna, czując się jak zdrajczyni.

W pierwszym rzędzie, miejscu tradycyjnie przeznaczonym dla rodziny, stał Harry Potter. Ginewra Weasley mocno trzymała go za rękę. Obok Ronald tulił do siebie Hermionę.

Minerwa stanęła kilka metrów od nich. Jej przybycie musiało być sygnałem do rozpoczęcia ceremonii.

Neville Longbottom mówił prosto, lecz pięknie, żegnając najodważniejszego z dyrektorów Hogwartu.

-,,Dzisiaj, nosimy po nich żałobę. Jutro, będziemy świętować ich zwycięstwo. Na zawsze, będziemy ich pamiętać."

Te słowa przeplatały się w umyśle Minerwy ze wspomnieniami.

Tiara Przydziału natychmiast wysyłająca ciemnowłosego chłopca do Slytherinu. Jego rozczarowanie, gdy pojął, że nie będzie w tym samym domu co jego rudowłosa przyjaciółka.

Skupiony Ślizgon, jako jeden z pierwszych transmutujący zapałkę w igłę.

Coraz bardziej zafascynowany czarną magią nastolatek, o którego duszę Minerwa nie miała odwagi zawalczyć.

Załamany, odtrącony, poniżony, porzucony przez jedyną dziewczynę, jaką dostrzegał.

Sztywne podziękowania, gdy Minerwa wręczała mu dyplom i zaskakująco mocny uścisk dłoni.

Śmierciożerca, zaufany sługa Toma.

Zdrajca….

Nauczyciel, kolega, przyjaciel.

Morderca.

Pozbawiony wszystkiego mag, wypłakujący swój żal w jej bezradnych ramionach.

Ktoś machnął różdżką i przepiękna, eteryczna konstrukcja z czarnego kamienia poznaczonego białymi żyłkami obrosła trumnę.

Harry Potter zadrżał w cichym szlochu. Ginny nie umiała go pocieszyć. Nie rozumiała. Nie chodziło tylko o ten pogrzeb, tylko o tą osobę. To już była kwestia całokształtu, tego jak wiele zostało poświęcone i jak trudno było stanowić punkt oparcia dla tych, którzy przeżyli. Minerwa nie czuła zdziwienia, gdy Harry oderwał się od rudowłosej ukochanej i podbiegł do nauczycielki transmutacji, by wtulić twarz w jej szaty.

Zamknęła oczy, widząc błyski nagle wyciągniętych fleszy. Jutro każda czarodziejska gazeta pokaże jedno zdjęcie: Potter płaczący w ramionach nieodgadnionej McGonagall, przy grobie Severusa Snape'a.

Ponad drżącymi ramionami Harry'ego widziała maga skrytego za czarem niewidzialności. Błękitne oczy nie migotały, gdy patrzył prosto na nią.

Jej umysł eksplodował bólem.

Albus żył. Jej Albus – człowiek, którego kochała od zawsze, któremu jako jedynemu oddała serce. Albus, którego opłakiwała przez długie miesiące – którego nieobecność była gehenną dla jej umysłu i agonią dla jej ciała.

Dumbledore, który od dawna wykorzystywał ich wszystkich jak swoje pionki. Który bez mrugnięcia okiem złamał Severusa doszczętnie, którego ostatnim życzeniem było posłanie go na śmierć w bezsensownej obronie Czarnej Różdżki. Dumbledore, który bez poczucia winy oddał Harry'ego do Dursleyów, który przez te wszystkie lata skazywał chłopaka na błądzenie po omacku, który tak naprawdę hodował go jak prosiaka na rzeź. Dumbledore, któremu najwygodniej było umrzeć w odpowiednim momencie, zostawiając ją z tym wszystkim, samą, z niejasnymi kawałkami wspomnień, które tylko dodawały jej bólu.

Powrócił. W młodym, nastoletnim ciele. Powrócił, by nawiedzać nie tylko jej koszmary. By dręczyć ją nieustannym przypominaniem o tym, jak bardzo zawiodła.

\- Szszsz, Harry. – wyszeptała, lekko nachylając twarz i prawie zanurzając nos w jego zmierzwionych włosach.

\- Nie mogę… - czuła łzy przesiąkające przez jej szatę – zdające się palić jej skórę jak rozżarzone węgle.

Pogrzeb dobiegł końca, ale nikt się nie poruszył. Zrozumiała, że muszą odejść pierwsi.

\- Zabiorę cię do domu, dobrze? – spytała. Nie musiała dodawać nic więcej. Harry rozumiał. Być może on jeden rozumiał choć ułamek z tego, co dzisiaj czuła.

Teleportowała ich. Z dala od błysku fleszy i ciekawskich spojrzeń. Do domu, do Hogwartu.

Zachwiała się, gdy wylądowali na środku jej salonu. Podtrzymał ją i zaprowadził do kanapy. Usiedli, na chwilę po prostu chłonąc ciszę.

\- Neville opowiedział mi o tym, jak cię torturowali. – na chwilę, na ten dzień, przestał zwracać uwagę na jej profesorski tytuł.

\- To nic nie znaczyło. – odpowiedziała. Dla niej. Dla wszystkich innych, to miało fundamentalne znaczenie. Dla Carrowów, to był moment, w którym władza w zamku zaczęła się wymykać z ich rąk. Dla uczniów, to była chwila pokrzepienia, złudnej nadziei, że ból można zwalczyć. Dla Severusa… punkt zwrotny, upadek tajemnicy, za którą oddał duszę?

\- Kiedy się domyśliłaś?

\- Gdy mnie uderzył. Widziałam nienawiść w jego oczach. Ale nie do mnie. Do samego siebie. Potem znalazłam go szlochającego na Wieży Astronomicznej. – sama nie wiedziała, po co mu to mówiła. Dokładała mu bólu, a sama nie czuła ulgi.

\- Walczyłaś z nim. Okrzyknęłaś tchórzem. A wszystko to wiedząc, że to kłamstwo i że nigdy go już nie zobaczysz, prawda? Stanęłaś miedzy nami i wcale nie chroniłaś mnie.

\- Tak. Masz prawo mnie nienawidzić. Jako jedyna prowadziłam grę Dumbledore'a z własnej woli. – w momencie, w którym te słowa wypłynęły z jej ust, wiedziała, że są zupełnie prawdziwe. Przecież mogła wyjawić Harry'emu rolę Severusa wcześniej. Mogła chociaż spróbować uratować Severusa, ale nie zrobiła tego… bo wciąż wierzyła w plan mężczyzny, którego kochała. Więc czyja to była wina, że Severus Snape nie żył? Jej?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trzask. Kolejny kamień wracający na swoje miejsce w murze. Kawałek skały, nie będący już tylko fragmentem muru. Teraz był symbolem odbudowy.

Albus Dumbledore uniósł za pomocą magii bez różdżki następny kamień, by wtłoczyć go w lukę w ścianie. To już okazywało się mechaniczne, monotonne. Ale z drugiej strony, to było teraz najważniejsze. Co więcej, dawało mu czas potrzebny na przemyślenie wszystkiego – całej tej absurdalnej sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

Zdradziwszy wszystkich, na których mu zależało, czego miałby szukać tutaj, w zgliszczach?

Czy ta pomoc w odbudowie, łatanie murów, wznoszenie wież i wstawianie okien w jakikolwiek sposób umniejszały wagę jego oszustwa?

A czy miał cokolwiek na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Słowa ,,większe dobro" brzmiały jak szyderstwo.

Jak to się stało? Po co tu był? Żeby pokutować? Jak, skoro sama jego obecność stanowiła bolesne przypomnienie dla wszystkich, co poświęcili w tej wojnie. Co stracili, podczas gdy on… pozornie, nie stracił nic. Ich zaufanie? Czym było, w porównaniu z śmiercią, spokojem, niewinnością, nadzieją? Przecież Albus zasługiwał na dotkliwy upadek z piedestału, na który wskoczył po pokonaniu Gellerta… co też wcale nie było jego zasługą.

\- Albusie, stary druhu! – ciepłe słowa poniosły się echem po korytarzu. Ironia tych słów musiała umknąć wypowiadającemu je Elphiasowi Doge. Chociaż stary przyjaciel Albusa otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zatrzymał się przed kasztanowowłosym młodzieńcem. Z Elphiasem pojawił się również Garrick Olivander, który badawczo wodził przeszywającym spojrzeniem po sylwetce Albusa.

\- Na brodę Merlina, wyglądasz dokładnie jak wtedy, kiedy opuszczaliśmy razem Hogwart! – zawołał Elphias. Albus wzruszył ramionami – jakby potrzebował przypomnienia, że ci dwaj… starcy, są tak naprawdę przedstawicielami jego własnego pokolenia!

\- Dobrze was widzieć. – Albus uścisnął im dłonie, zastanawiając się, czy będą bardzo urażeni, jeśli odmówi im odpowiedzi na najbardziej nurtujące ich pytanie.

\- Nie martw się, nie zapytamy, jak udało ci się tak odmłodnieć. Garrick jest tu oczywiście w sprawie różdżek. – Elphias poklepał po ramieniu Olivandera, który potrząsnął grzywą siwych włosów.

\- Nie używam różdżki, nie jest mi potrzebna. – Albus wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, czego mogą dotyczyć pytania Olivandera, ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, czy ma zgodę na zdradzanie jednej z wciąż nie do końca wyjaśnionych tajemnic. To nie był tylko jego sekret.

\- Przyślę ci jakąś, dla utrzymywania pozorów. Nawet przy obecnej szybkości uchwalania nowego prawa, minie trochę czasu zanim zniosą zakaz użycia magii bez różdżki. Natomiast chciałem zapytać cię raczej o konkretną różdżkę, Czarną. – mawiano, że Garrick ma podobnie przeszywające spojrzenie co Albus. Ale o ile Albus był świadom, że jego oczy migoczą zachęcająco, tęczówki różdżkarza lśniły stabilnym blaskiem, co wymuszało pewien dyskomfort u rozmówcy.

\- Zatem pan Potter pozwolił ci zbadać ten artefakt. – stwierdził Albus, otrzepując czarną szatę z pyłu. Nienawidził żałobnego koloru.

\- Tak, nie odmówił mi tego, tak jak ty kiedyś, kiedy ja jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to jedno ze sławnych Insygniów. – słowa Olivandera były podszyte lekkim oskarżeniem.

\- Co udało ci się ustalić? – Albus uniósł brwi- może wyglądał jak młodzieniec, ale wciąż posiadał swój ponad stuletni umysł – zamierzał sterować tą konwersacją…

\- To niewątpliwie była Czarna Różdżka, nie jest podmienioną podróbką, ani nic w tym rodzaju, ale w którymś momencie utraciła swoje właściwości. W dalszym ciągu to potężne narzędzie, lecz nie czyni właściciela niepokonanym. Nie miała żadnego znaczenia w wojnie z Voldemortem, bo już w twoich rękach nie funkcjonowała należycie. Byłeś uważany za najpotężniejszego i niepokonanego, ze względu na swoją moc, nie z powodu różdżki. – tłumaczył Garrick. Elphias słuchał go z rozdziawionymi ustami, Albus z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

\- Skoro tak uważasz, to musi tak być. – stwierdził dyrektor Hogwartu, poprawiając swoje kasztanowe włosy.

\- Rozumiem, że nie potwierdzisz moich słów. Ale może wyjaśnisz mi, jakim cudem ostatnią sygnaturą, z którą Czarna Różdżka czuła się prawdziwie związana, jest twór stanowiący połączenie sygnatury twojej i Minerwy McGonagall? – Olivander skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Albus westchnął. Tego pytania się obawiał.

\- Wiesz, co moje, to jej. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, którym oczarowałby każdego, poza dwoma druhami, którzy znali go od dziesięcioleci.

\- Albusie, jeśli wiedziałeś, że moc Insygniów to mrzonka, to wiesz w jakim świetle to cię stawia? Jak zmienia postrzeganie twojego planu względem Snape'a i Pottera? Nikt nie zna szczegółów, ale jest powszechnie wiadomo, że Granger dostała baśnie w testamencie. – Garrick napominał Albusa, jakby ten był jakimś uczniakiem. To bolało, bo Albus chciał mieć pewność, że chociaż wygląda jak młokos, rozmawiający z nim ludzie mają świadomość, że za tą formą kryje się ten sam umysł… co wcześniej w siwobrodym starcu.

\- Nie jestem różdżkarzem! Skąd miałem mieć pewność, że Czarna Różdżka nie ma znaczenia? Nie mogłem pójść do ciebie, bo wiedziałem, że Voldemort zainteresuje się tym tematem – byłbyś kolejną osobą w niebezpieczeństwie! A z tego co słyszałem, to i tak cię porwał! Myślisz, że pozwoliłby ci żyć, gdybyś mu powiedział, że nadzieje, które on pokłada w tym kawałku drewna są płonne?! Bo nie czaruj mnie, że oddałbyś życie za tą informację! – Albus wiedział, że rani dawnego przyjaciela, ale należało bronić… nie tyle siebie, co sekretu…

\- A Minerwa? – oczywiście, Olivander nie odpuszczał. Nie jeśli chodziło o różdżki.

\- Była obecna podczas pojedynku z Grindelwaldem. O więcej zapytaj ją samą. – Albus zacisnął pięści, kawałki skał za nim zadrżały.

\- Zapytałbym, gdyby nie fakt, że przeszła już przez wystarczające piekło. Które ty jej zgotowałeś, Albusie. – z tymi słowami, Garrick odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając zszokowanego Elphiasa i smutnego Albusa.

\- Musisz mu wybaczyć, nie może znieść faktu, że różdżkarstwo ma przed nim tajemnice. – Elphias ostatecznie poklepał Albusa po ramieniu.

\- Ma rację. – wymamrotał Albus, odwracając głowę.

\- Albusie… - zaczął Elphias, ale urwał, bo usłyszeli wołanie:

\- Profesorze Dumbledore! Zerwał się dach nad klasą historii magii! – korytarzem biegła Hermiona Granger. Jej pomoc w odbudowie była nieoceniona. Albus uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do starego druha.

\- To pilne. Umówimy się na spotkanie po przesłuchaniach, dobrze, Elphiasie? – mimo wszystko, odmłodniały mag czuł jakąś ulgę, że ma pretekst by uciec przed oceną… przed pytaniami, nawet zadanymi w dobrej wierze.

\- Jasne. Przyślę ci sowę. Tylko nie daj się przygnieść przez jakąś ścianę. – Elphias objął go lekko. Rozstali się, Albus podążył za Hermioną.

\- Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, co Doge robi w Zakonie. Dopiero jak w Proroku opublikowali ten nekrolog jego autorstwa, to zorientowałam się, że panowie chodziliście do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie. – nawiązała rozmowę Hermiona, idąc szybko, marszowym krokiem.

\- Elphias ma swój rozum, chociaż wiek uczynił go … mniej energicznym, niż w czasach naszej młodości. – odpowiedział Albus, wiedząc, że te słowa muszą brzmieć jak żart w jego ustach.

\- Ale słyszałam że dzielnie walczył w bitwie. I przeżył, co już wiele mówi. – Hermiona wzdrygnęła się - bitwa i dla niej musiała być okropnym wspomnieniem. Albus często obserwował takie reakcje u obrońców, pomagających mu przy odbudowie.

W takich chwilach zadawał sobie pytanie, ile z tych strasznych rzeczy mógł im oszczędzić, gdyby obudził się kwadrans, godzinę, dzień wcześniej?

\- Wiele bym dał, byście wy wszyscy tak jak ja, mieli tylko dobre wspomnienia z tym zamkiem. – Albus pocieszająco złapał za dłoń Hermiony.

\- Ależ najważniejsze, że ten zamek nadal stoi. To do nas należy wybór, czy będziemy wspominać tu pierwszą widzianą śmierć, czy pierwszą odkrytą miłość. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się dzielnie.

\- Tak. Wyobraź sobie na przykład, że za zakrętem korytarza… tam, gdzie sufit całkiem runął… kiedyś trzynastoletnia Rolanda Hooch przygotowała pułapkę na swojego biednego nauczyciela transmutacji. – Albus był naprawdę wdzięczy losowi, że większość personelu Hogwartu przetrwała wojnę – w tym Rolanda, której humor dodawał otuchy wszystkim w odbudowie zamku.

\- Pułapkę? – Hermiona zapytała go o to wspomnienie – jednocześnie ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Chmura niebieskiej farby. Z twarzy udało mi się ją szybko zmyć, ale moje włosy i broda przez tydzień miały turkusowy odcień. Zastanawiano się, czy to jest nowa moda. – objaśnił Albus.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. Po chwili śmiali się głośno już oboje. Wyszli za zakręt korytarza…

\- Och! – Albus szybko odskoczył od Hermiony, która zamarła, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

Minerwa stała z uniesioną różdżką – chyba musiała wcześniej zszywać rozpruty gobelin. Teraz wodziła spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu pomiędzy Albusem a Hermioną.

\- Dzień dobry dyrektorze, panno Granger. – ton czarownicy był formalny, chłodny. Albus poczuły zimny dreszcz.

\- Profesor McGonagall, właśnie zmierzamy do klasy historii magii, zawalił się tam dach… - ton Hermiony był zbyt usprawiedliwiający, skoro Albus to wyczuwał, to Minerwa pewnie też.

\- Proszę się nie trudzić, przed chwilą profesor Flitwick przysłał patronusa, że się tym zajmie. – poinformowała ich Minerwa. Odwróciła się do gobelinu.

\- To może ja pomogę pani, pani profesor? – Hermiona spojrzała błagalnie na Albusa – Gryfonce ogromnie zależało na aprobacie Minerwy – lecz Albus wiedział, że on może tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zajmij się wszystkimi gobelinami. Zaklęcie szyjące nie powinno stanowić dla ciebie problemu. – Minerwa machnęła ręką. Albus i Hermiona popełnili ten błąd, że spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem – bo spodziewali się, że Minerwa warknie, iż przecież naprawa gobelinów nie wykracza poza jej siły.

\- Zacznij natychmiast. Te jeszcze są w miarę dobrym stanie. – tym razem ton był ostrzejszy, rozkazujący. Hermiona drgnęła, i wciąż zarumieniona, zabrała się do pracy. Minerwa ruszyła w przeciwną stronę.

Albus odprowadzał wzrokiem wysoką czarownicę. Zastanawiał się, czy zdążą jeszcze porozmawiać przed przesłuchaniami. Czy ona w ogóle chce ustalać wspólny front? A może powinien założyć, że tym razem, opowiedzą Wizengamotowi prawdę i tylko prawdę?

Jaka ta prawda była?

,,Kochałem Minerwę McGonagall, ale byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by jej to powiedzieć."

Bolesna prawda.

Ale nie, czas się nie zgadzał.

Bo kochał ją nadal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kap, kap. Rubinowa krew o lekko błękitnym połysku skapywała na skotłowaną pościel. Czerwone krople wsiąkały w biały materiał.

Minerwa nie miała sił, by się leczyć. Nie miała sił, by zmusić swoją magię do zasklepienia coraz głębszych szram. Nie miała mocy, by zwlec się z łóżka i sięgnąć po eliksir uzupełniający krew i bandaże.

Jak okrutna była magia, trzymająca ją przy życiu, podczas gdy ona jedynie marzyła o śmierci?

Od Bitwy o Hogwart, kończącej drugą wojnę z Voldemortem minęły dwa tygodnie. Ich społeczność powoli podnosiła się z kolan. Kingsley został obwołany ministrem z rekordowym poparciem i naturalnie natychmiast zabrał się do wytężonej pracy. Jego administracja pracowała pełną parą, nie zaniedbując żadnej sfery życia – od prawodawstwa, przez stosunki z mugolami, prawdę historyczną, po strukturę Biura Aurorów i komunikację. Racjonalne, stoickie podejście byłego aurora było kluczowe dla uspokojenia sterroryzowanych poprzednim reżimem magów. Minerwa wiedziała, że nikt nie zrobiłby tego lepiej.

Wybrano Wizengamot. Minerwie zaproponowano stanowisko Naczelnego Maga, odrzuciła je. Podobnie postąpiła większość biorąca udział w bitwie. Panowało doskonałe zrozumienie, że sędziowie muszą być jak najbardziej obiektywni. Z tego względu śliwkowe szaty przywdziali poważani czarodzieje i czarownice, którym udało się uciec z Wielkiej Brytanii na początku wojny, a którzy teraz wrócili i całym sercem chcieli odbudować ich uszczuploną społeczność. Odwołanie zbrodniczych praw reżimu Voldemorta i zastąpienie ich nowymi, zajęło im tydzień. Dwa dni temu rozpoczęli zaś przesłuchania osób znajdujących się w centrum konfliktu.

Minerwa ostatecznie zeszła z łóżka i powlokła się do łazienki, by obmyć się z krwi. Na jej toaletce leżało oficjalne pismo z programem przesłuchań.

Przedwczoraj świadectwo dawali pokonani – śmierciożercy, którzy przeżyli wojnę, i czarodzieje, którzy byli pod wpływem Imperiusa. Minerwa nie poszła na te przesłuchania, otwarte dla wszystkich, choć z uwagą przeczytała sprawozdanie z zeznań Malfoy'ów.

Wczoraj swoją wersję wydarzeń przedstawiali członkowie Zakonu, jak Artur Weasley, sam Shackelbolt i uczniowie, jak Neville Longbottom.

Wizengamot na razie zbierał fakty – każdy zabierający głos na mównicy miał pełną swobodę mówienia i pokazywania tego, co uważał za ważne. Czarodziejski sąd miał potem zdecydować, jaką karę powinni ponieść śmierciożercy i jak ocenić postępowanie wszystkich biorących udział w bitwie osób.

Zimna woda opłukała jej wychudzone i nadszarpnięte zębem czasu ciało. Minerwa miała wiele czasu na doprowadzenie siebie i sypialni do porządku – słońce jeszcze nie wstało.

Wybrano również nową Radę Nadzorczą Hogwartu, która na razie scedowała całą odpowiedzialność na Minerwę, mądrze sugerując, że decyzję dotyczącą dyrektorskiego stanowiska podejmie po wszystkich przesłuchaniach. Bez względu na rozstrzygnięcia po przesłuchaniach, szkoła miała otworzyć swe podwoje od września. Czy z Minerwą, czy bez niej… to się miało okazać.

Czarownica już mechanicznie prała i suszyła pościel oraz warstwy prześcieradeł. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by skrzaty się zorientowały – mimo lojalności wobec niej, znalazłyby sposób, by zwrócić na to uwagę innych. Minerwa z całą pewnością nie pragnęła uwagi. Pragnęła rozpłynąć się w cieniu.

Słońce wstawało, gdy sypialnia Minerwy wyglądała jak zwykły, surowy pokój bardzo przeciętnej nauczycielki transmutacji o niezdrowym umiłowaniu tartanu i gryfońskich akcentów.

Pozostało jeszcze doprowadzić do porządku siebie. Usiadła przed lustrem, wsuwając do kieszeni plan przesłuchań i zaproszenie do wysokiej loży. Ręcznie, bez użycia magii zakręciła srebrne pasma w kok. Garść włosów została w jej dłoni. Przez moment wpatrywała się w kruche i łamliwe niteczki, tłumiąc nieracjonalną chęć chichotu. Nie jedząc, nie śpiąc i tracąc litry krwi, nie mogła oczekiwać, że jej organizm będzie funkcjonował na samej brudnej magii. Zmarnowawszy z trudem zaoszczędzoną energię na czar kryjący cienie pod oczami, wstała i skierowała się do salonu.

Odczekała pięć minut. Nie chciała spotkać go na korytarzu.

Zapanowało milczące porozumienie – ze względu na wszystkie niejasne okoliczności, tymczasowy dyrektor był zobowiązany pozostawać na terenie Hogwartu, pomagając w odbudowie szkoły i nie kontaktując się z zewnętrznym światem. Dziennikarze krajowych i zagranicznych magicznych gazet dzień i noc okupowali bramy Hogwartu, pragnąc zdobyć dobre zdjęcie ożywionego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Harry i Kingsley uznali, że powinien powrócić do swoich pokoi w dyrektorskiej wieży, odkrywszy, że Severus nie zmienił w nich absolutnie nic. Minerwa nie sprzeciwiała się tej decyzji, aczkolwiek nie była tam od czasu bitwy. Unikała go.

Wystarczył ten jeden śmieszny moment… kiedy spotkała go z Hermioną… żałosne, jaka zazdrość ją wtedy ogarnęła! Ta złość, że och typowe, Albus przecież zawsze miał słabość… do inteligentnych jednostek, a Hermiona była najmądrzejszą wiedźmą swojego pokolenia… , do którego Albus fizycznie… zaliczał się. Do pokolenia lata świetlne odległego od pokolenia Minerwy. Jakież zabawne, jakież ironiczne, że wcześniej było dokładnie odwrotnie!

Wodząc dłonią po chropowatych, noszących ślady po zaklęciach ścianach, szła do Wielkiej Sali. Zbyt mało ludzi zostało w zamku, by spotkała kogokolwiek oprócz uprzejmego ducha.

Była tchórzem, bojąc się skonfrontować z nim. Powinna porozmawiać z nim, ustalić z nim wspólny front, zapytać… Jednak przeczuwała, że patrząc na jego młodą twarz i doskonale widoczne w migotających oczach stuletnie doświadczenie, mogłaby jedynie oskarżać go o całe cierpienie ostatniego roku – bo czy na pytania o niepotrzebną śmierć Severusa, poświęcenie Harry'ego czy nawet ten głupi zaszyfrowany notes były jakieś sensowne odpowiedzi?

Wrota Wielkiej Sali były otwarte – i one nosiły ślady niszczącej magii, ale przynajmniej trzymały się mocno w zawiasach. Stoły ustawiono tak jak dawniej, choć teraz zajęty był tylko prezydialny i pół stołu Hufflepuffu, przy którym siedzieli uczniowie różnych domów.

Tak jak się spodziewała, dyrektorskie krzesło było puste. Tłumiąc westchnienie ulgi, opadła na to mniejsze, po prawej. Skinąwszy głową Pomonie i Septimie, zaczęła nakładać sobie jedzenie, którego i tak nie miała zamiaru zjeść.

Cieszyła się, że nie naciskał na nią. Nie wiedziała, ile o finalnej bitwie zdołał już się dowiedzieć, ale widocznie domyślił się, że ona potrzebuje czasu. Albo raczej wmawiała sobie, że go potrzebuje, podświadomie licząc na to, że którejś nocy nie obudzi się z dręczących ją koszmarów.

Próbowała skupić się na rozmawiających cicho uczniach. Była wdzięczna za ich ogromny wkład w odbudowę zamku – za przykład solidarności, jaki dawali w tym kluczowym dla ich społeczności momencie. Zobaczyła Alexandrę, obserwującą kątem oka prezydialny stół. Dziewczynka codziennie przychodziła do Minerwy, oferując pomoc lub nawet swoje milczące towarzystwo. Minerwa nie wiedziała, z czego wynika ta niezachwiana lojalność, ale nie potrafiła rozkazać dziewczynce pilnować swoich spraw, jakkolwiek troska ta irytująco przypominała jej troskliwość kogoś innego. Tym bardziej, że panna Zenaidov nie za bardzo miała rodzinę, do której mogłaby wrócić. W powojennym bałaganie nikt z ministerstwa nie przejmował się pomagającymi w Hogwarcie dziećmi.

Minerwa uznała, że może już spokojnie wstać od stołu. W myślach dziękowała założycielom za wybudowanie niewielkiego kominka w kącie sali wejściowej. Sieć Fiuu działała już coraz sprawniej, a ten kominek miał jednokierunkowe- wychodzące połączenie. Na samą myśl o powrotnej wspinaczce do wieży Gryffindoru albo o spacerze do bramy głównej Minerwa czuła zniechęcenie. Zaczerpnęła nieco proszku i wrzuciła go do kominka, mówiąc czystym głosem:

\- Ministerstwo Magii.

Gdy wyszła z zielonych płomieni, znajdowała się w atrium, które jak zwykle było pełne pędzących w różne strony czarodziejów. Chociaż słowo pełne nie oddawało w pełni ogromu tłumu, który ujrzała tutaj dziś.

Lecz nie powinna być zdumiona. Każdy żyjący czarodziej i czarownica pragnęli usłyszeć historię Chłopca, Który Pokonał Zło.


	3. Rozdział 3 - 1945/1998

1945

Ivan Zenaidov siedział na brzegu szpitalnego łóżka, przyglądając się śpiącej słodko czarownicy. Mógłby na nią patrzeć godzinami i nigdy by mu się to nie znudziło.

Nie odmawiała już jedzenia, więc jej sylwetka się trochę zaokrągliła. Miała taką ładną skórę… o brzoskwiniowym odcieniu, tylko w niektórych miejscach obficie poznaczoną białymi bliznami – dowodami jej męstwa… albo brawury.

Brązowe włosy leżały rozsypane na białej poduszce. Ivan uwielbiał przeczesywać je palcami. To ją jednak irytowało, wolała jak całował jej pełne, karminowe usta. Oczy miała ciemne, ale teraz skryte pod drżącymi powiekami. Tutaj, we śnie, powieki drżały wszystkim.

Mury tu były grube, podwójne, zapewniające lodowaty chłód bez względu na porę roku. Spełniały jednak tłumiącą funkcję – Ivan musiał się naprawdę dobrze skupić, by słyszeć wrzaski i jęki innych pacjentów.

Szpital Urazów Psychomagicznych w Poczdamie przyjmował pacjentów z całej Europy, bez względu na toczącą się wojnę – bo Grindelwald po prostu nigdy nie przejmował się tym, jakie zaburzenia w ludzkiej psychice może zostawiać po sobie magia. Chociaż jeśli czarnoksiężnik rzeczywiście interesował się tymi klątwami, o których szeptano wśród obu armii, to Ivan uważał, że od zbadania przypadków w tym szpitalu powinien zacząć.

Nie było wiadomo, na ile tą informacją powinno się chwalić, ale szpital miał ogromne doświadczenie w leczeniu osób torturowanych zaklęciem Cruciatus. Z tą diagnozą została tu przysłana leżąca na łóżku czarownica. Oraz pięćset innych osób, które dołączyły do setki pozostałych, ze zdiagnozowanymi innymi problemami natury psychicznej. Jak sam Ivan.

A ilu ludzi takich jak Tatiana, ofiara Cruciatusa, albo jak Ivan, nękany traumą… jeszcze tułało się po Europie bez szans na żadną pomoc?

Każdy oddział był przepełniony. Brakowało personelu – także dlatego, że po kilku latach pracy tutaj, uzdrowiciele sami stawali się pacjentami. Szaleńcy albo jeszcze dobitniej… wariaci… krążyli po korytarzach…wielu w poszukiwaniu różdżek, innym wystarczył nóż lub brzytwa…

Tatiana dostała osobną, klaustrofobiczną klitkę tylko dlatego, że jej kuzynka zagroziła przyprowadzeniem całego rosyjskiego batalionu i puszczeniem szpitala z dymem. Chociaż wielu częściowo zgadzało się, że dla niektórych to mogłoby być wybawienie… to ostatecznie wszyscy wiedzieli, że szpital musiał istnieć, a dodatkowo powinien być gotowy na kolejną falę… już po wojnie. Bowiem było jasne, że wojna zbliża się ku końcowi. Siły sprzymierzone maszerowały na Nurmengard.

Ivan zadrżał, na wspomnienie ponurej wieży, wyrastającej z płaskiego klifu, pnącej się w górę na tle wzburzonego morza. Sceneria z jego najgorszych koszmarów? Nie, w końcu grota znajdowała się nie na tym majestatycznym, niemieckim wybrzeżu. Albania. Tak nazywał się tamten niby piękny kraj. Góry może rzeczywiście były tam piękne. Ivanowi trudno było stwierdzić – widział je tylko ten jeden raz. Albanię znał spod ziemi. Albanię kojarzył z ukrytymi w grocie zwłokami. Z horrorem.

Śpiąca wiedźma poruszyła się nieznacznie, z cichym jękiem. Jej koszmar był wspomnieniem bólu. W snach usiłowała wytłumić echo fizycznego wrażenia, dotkliwego cierpienia. Koszmary Ivana były inne, bo powiązane z obrazami. Z zapachem. Z krzykiem. On miał cały pakiet – pełen bagaż traumatycznych przeżyć – pełen, bo Ivan doświadczył tego w każdej płaszczyźnie – był katem i ofiarą. Torturował i jego torturowano. Zabijał… i jego… zamordowano.

\- Sandra. – wyszeptał, zbyt cicho, by obudzić Tatianę.

Pamiętał ją, tak dokładnie, jakby widzieli się zaledwie wczoraj. Aleksandra Szeremietiewa. Miała złote warkocze, oczy bławatkowe. Wołał na nią Sandra. Dla niej był ,,Ivo". Byli dobrze dobrani. Oboje pochodzili z niemagicznych rodzin. Ojciec Ivana był wojskowym, ojciec Aleksandry popem.

Ivan był do szaleństwa zakochany w Sandrze. Mieli wziąć ślub. A potem przyszła wojna.

Posiadali spore magiczne umiejętności, przydzielono ich do brygady walczącej na wschodnim froncie. To jeszcze było zanim Dumbledore zaczął walczyć ze sprzymierzonymi. Rosyjskie siły magiczne ponosiły porażkę za porażką. Wróg, bezwzględny i okrutny, rozbijał w pył kolejne dywizje, kolejne brygady. Dla nich liczyło się tylko to, że byli razem. Do czasu, kiedy ich oddział skurczył się do liczby kilku osób, wziętych do niewoli.

Kobiety i mężczyzn rozdzielano. Ivan nie wiedział, co miało stać się z Sandrą. Jemu samemu dano wybór – miał zginąć, albo walczyć dla Grindelwalda. Wybrał życie.

Najpierw popędzono go do ośrodka szkoleniowego – gdzieś na zachodnim Pomorzu, gdzie dwie bliźniacze, ceglane wieże górowały nad urokliwym jeziorem. Tam poznał, co to dyscyplina. Stłumiono rosyjską dzikość – zaszczepiono zimną bezwzględność. Ile z tego zawdzięczał Cruciatusowi, a ile Imperiusowi – wciąż się zastanawiał.

Na ostateczny test zabrano ich świstoklikiem, do tuneli. W Albanii. Tam doprowadzono ich do groty. Ivan pamiętał każdy szczegół. Chrzęst kamyczków pod oficerskimi butami. Ohydny zapach. Zawstydzone okrzyki nagich ludzi, w większości kobiet i dzieci. Pamiętał rozkazy, wydane jasno i wyraźnie. Uniósł różdżkę, ze wszystkimi. Wypowiedział formułę klątwy bólu, jak wszyscy. Słuchał wrzasków torturowanych ludzi, nie współczując im. Oni albo on. Gdyby okazał cokolwiek, byłby na ich miejscu. Byli zbyt dumni, by zdradzić swoje ideały, to mieli umrzeć w możliwie największym upokorzeniu. Dzieci mu było szkoda. Gdy dano im polecenie mordu, celował najpierw w dzieci. Na koniec wyznaczono go do zmiatania ciał w rozpadlinę.

Wtedy ją zobaczył i jakaś część jego umarła.

Musiała zostać zamordowana kilka dni wcześniej. Chociaż jej ciało leżało na górze rozkładających się zwłok, jeszcze nie gniło na tyle, by nie dało się jej rozpoznać. Najpierw myślał, że to jakaś iluzja albo przewidzenie. Ale potem obliczył, że czas jego szkolenia zgadzał się z czasem podróży bydlęcymi wagonami przez pół Europy, do Nurmengardu. Gdyby Ivan zabrał się z wcześniejszą grupą, to może sam musiałby ją zabić.

Nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że stłumił odruch wymiotny, że odwrócił się od rozpadliny i odszedł za dowódcą, przez szafę, do Mrocznej Wieży.

Potem awansował szybko. Walczył na obu frontach. Był tak dobry…w zabijaniu… że wysłano go do szkolenia innych katów, morderców. Wybrano go, nie wyczyszczono mu pamięci po grocie, tak jak większości. Stał w ośrodku szkoleniowym, na środku sceny ogromnego amfiteatru, z widokiem na dwie wieże i opowiadał o chwale, o konieczności pozbycia się plugastwa – czyli wszystkich tych, którzy nie wierzyli w wizje Grindelwalda.

Machina zabijania była zorganizowana z ogromną precyzją. Dokumentowano każdego zamordowanego. Każdego kata. Kilkutomowe wykazy trafiały do sejfu w ośrodku szkoleniowym. Ivan zastanawiał się, czy wciąż tam były – zabezpieczone najzmyślniejszymi zaklęciami pieczętującymi.

Mianowano go jednym w ważniejszych dowódców, posłano z powrotem do Nurmengardu. Pewnego dnia miał pokazać egzekucję samemu mistrzowi. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział Grindelwalda.

\- Ivan? – zaspany głos Tatiany wyrwał go z otchłani wspomnień. I dobrze, bo sam nieprędko by zauważył, iż ściska metalową ramę jej łóżka tak mocno, że palce mu zdrętwiały.

\- Dzień dobry. – powiedział, pochylając się, by ucałować jej policzek. Przekręciła głowę, żeby pocałować go w usta.

Wciąż nie wiedział, co ona w nim widziała. Zapoznano ich, bo byli tej samej narodowości, bo posługiwali się tym samym językiem. Może nawet byli trochę podobni. Tatiana była wybuchowa, temperamentna, jak niegdyś on. Niechętnie rozmawiała o swoich problemach – z niego też personel nic nie wyciągnął. Połączyła ich jakaś potrzeba… ale które z nich było tym wykorzystywanym?

\- Śniła mi się fasada Pałacu Zimowego. – powiedziała, gdy już przestała go całować. Kłamała. Chyba że jej koszmarem była upadająca fasada… okna spływające krwią… nie, Tatiany nie ruszały tego typu obrazy. Oprócz gwałtowności, ją i Ivana łączyła bezwzględność i zdecydowanie. Uzdrowicielki szeptały, że wiedźma o brązowych włosach i oczach siała postrach na froncie, że zabiła wielu.

Ale co innego zabijać w walce, a co innego mordować bezbronnych.

Romans Tatiany i Ivana trwał już miesiąc, a on wciąż nie powiedział jej prawie nic o sobie. Tak miało pozostać. Tatiana nie mogła wiedzieć nic o grocie, o zdradzie ojczyzny, o mordowaniu swoich. Gdyby jej to wyjawił, pewnie sama rozszarpałaby mu gardło paznokciami. Była patriotką. Nie był w stanie zdobyć się też na to, by opowiedzieć jej o Sandrze.

Ta część jego, odpowiedzialna za coś, co uznawał za prawdziwą miłość, umarła i została pochowana. Albo nie, została zamordowana i zmieciona w rozpadlinę będącą pustką po jego duszy, by zgnić, zatruwając go na zawsze.

Bum. Ivan zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy drzwi salki otworzyły się i zamknęły. Kobieta, która wbiegła do pomieszczenia oparła się plecami o drzwi. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego – pacjenci często poruszali się po ośrodku bez nadzoru – ale uwagę zwrócił strój czarownicy. Nadal miała na sobie szaty, a nie szarą koszulę nocną. Nie była pacjentką, czy uciekła, zanim zdążyli ją zapisać?

\- Pomóżcie mi. Muszę stąd uciec. – zdumiewające, że to było żądanie, a nie prośba.

\- Zapisali cię? – spytała przytomnie Tatiana. Po zarejestrowaniu człowieka jako pacjenta, nie było już sensu uciekać – bo na osobę rzucano czar tropiący adekwatny do ,,Namiaru" - brytyjskiego systemu wyłapywania użycia magii przez nieletnich.

\- Nie. Oszołomiłam ich magią bez różdżki. – nieznajoma miała niespotykane, żółte tęczówki i piękne, gęste, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Kształt i rysy twarzy wskazywały na bałkańskie korzenie. Niemniej jednak mówiła po rosyjsku, chociaż z lekkim akcentem, jakby mnóstwo czasu spędziła w Anglii.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci pomóc? – dla Ivana fakt, że wypowiedziała się w ich ojczystym języku, to było za mało. Zauważył na jej szyi dziwny wisior, przypominający fiolkę pełną zielonego proszku… albo zielonych ziarenek.

\- Muszę dotrzeć do Minerwy. Brian zaginął i muszę go znaleźć. – wymamrotała kobieta, która na oko miała jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat – chociaż mogła mieć więcej, bo wydawała się być potężną wiedźmą.

\- Kim jest Brian? I zaraz, czy ty mówisz o Minerwie McGonagall? – Tatiana odgarnęła kołdrę – na jej twarzy pojawiło się zainteresowanie.

\- Brian to mój mąż. On szuka… Minerwy… ale zanim… Minerwa będzie wiedziała, gdzie on zniknął. – z każdym słowem, kobieta mówiła coraz bardziej bełkotliwie. Ivan nie dziwił się, że trafiła tutaj.

\- Powiem ci, gdzie jest Minerwa, jeśli obiecasz, że gdybyś znalazła ją przed końcem wojny, to zabijesz ją. – Tatiana zwinnym ruchem zeskoczyła z łóżka i zbliżyła się do nieznajomej, która doskoczyła do okna z mleczną szybą, badając rzucone na nie zaklęcia.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by znaleźć Briana. Wszystko! – dla Ivana, takie zachowanie było żałosne – podobne przypadki widywał tu każdego dnia.

\- Grindelwald przetrzymuje Minerwę w Nurmengardzie. – powiedziała Tatiana. Ivan zmarszczył brwi – kim była owa Minerwa, jeśli Grindelwald ją więził? Przecież czarnoksiężnik mordował więźniów – cele w Nurmengardzie były raczej puste.

\- Ach. Zatem Brian będzie próbował się tam dostać. Jeśli wylądował tutaj… w tym przeklętym roku… - wymamrotała nieznajoma. Ivan otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy kobieta zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia łamiące wszystkie bariery narzucone na okno, na koniec usuwając szybę. Taka magia… bez użycia różdżki była naprawdę imponująca.

\- Zaczekaj. Jak się nazywasz? – spytała Tatiana, kiedy starsza kobieta przerzucała nogi przez parapet.

Żółte oczy nieznajomej rozbłysły groźnie, gdy odwróciła się do nich.

\- Jestem Cerella Dumbledore, z domu Karkarov.

Tatiana krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem. Ivan podbiegł do okna. Ale nieznajoma już biegła przez ponury ogród, zasnuty mgłą. Już znikała im z oczu…

\- Ona naprawdę była szalona. Nie trzeba było jej pomagać. A teraz oskarżą nas o pomoc jej i zatrzymają tu dłużej. – warknął Ivan, badając pustą ramę okna.

\- Glasseo. – Tatiana zupełnie go zszokowała, bo zza grzejnika wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła przywracać szybę oraz ochronne bariery.

\- Przez cały ten czas trzymałaś tu różdżkę? – Ivan biczował się mentalnie – w końcu czy wiedźma kalibru Tatiany Romanowej dałaby się zamknąć w tym szpitalu bez różdżki? Albo czy jej kuzynka, Elena Romanowa, zostawiłaby ją bezbronną?

\- W razie czego, nic nie widziałeś. – Tatiana schowała bezcenny kawałek drewna i ułożyła się na łóżku.

Ivan pokiwał głową. Żeby się stąd wydostać, bez czaru tropiącego ciążącego na ich barkach, powinni udawać, że nic nie widzą o tej dziwnej Cerelii.

A z drugiej strony, przecież wszyscy byli szaleni. Co jeśli Cerella Dumbledore, z domu Karkarov, była tylko fizycznym wytworem szaleństwa, trapiącego ich wyniszczone umysły?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Minerwa zrobiła krok do przodu, odruchowo odnajdując wzrokiem miejsce dawnej Fontanny Braterstwa, a później okropnego obelisku wzniesionego przez popleczników Toma. Początkowo miejsce to wydawało się jej puste, ale mrużąc oczy dostrzegła szklane barierki, otaczające niewielki, wyglądający na naturalny ogród.

Nauczycielka ruszyła w tamtą stronę, nieco mocniej zaciskając dłoń na ukrytej w rękawie różdżce. Miała swoiste poczucie deja vu.

Czarodzieje spieszyli się, ale na jej widok zwalniali. Nie zwracali na siebie uwagi, lecz widząc jej wyprostowaną sylwetkę obracali się do sąsiada by wyszeptać mu coś na ucho. Ich twarze zazwyczaj były obojętne, ale rozpoznając jej powolny, majestatyczny krok wykazywali się zupełnie ludzkim, odruchowym niepokojem, zmieszanym z ciekawością i respektem.

Ten ostatni przeważał, bo magowie rozstępowali się przed nią, tworząc swoisty szpaler. Choć trzymała wokół swojego umysłu tak potężne mury jakie tylko udało jej się wznieść przez te dwa tygodnie, mogła wyraźnie słyszeć powierzchowne, wspólne myśli szepczącej masy.

,,Podobno Snape był po naszej stronie i ona o tym wiedziała.

Powaliła setki śmierciożerców.

Wezwała smoki.

Cruciatusy nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia.

Zabijała z zimną krwią.

Sam-Wiesz-Kto pragnął, by do niego dołączyła.

Podobno chciał ją uczynić swoją prawą ręką, wywyższoną ponad śmierciożerców.

Nie wiadomo, czy Potter pokonał Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać sam.

Dumbledore wrócił do życia."

Minerwa skupiła się na wolnej przestrzeni, obsadzonej kwiatami. Rozróżniała róże, piwonie, nagietki, frezje, irysy, bławatki, słoneczniki, storczyki i konwalie. Słodki zapach kwiatów unosił się w powietrzu. Starsza czarownica pomyślała, że magia nie mogłaby mieć lepszego pomnika. Bo czyż natura nie była magią?

Wyminęła rabatę i skierowała się do wind. Wsiadła do pustej i odwróciła się twarzą do atrium. Z ulgą zostawiała za sobą niekończące się szeregi ciekawskich twarzy. Gdy drzwi windy się zasunęły, dostrzegła jednak osobliwe migotanie powietrza.

\- Potter? – spytała, swoim ostrym, belferskim tonem.

Lecz spod peleryny niewidki wyłonił się nie Harry, a Ronald.

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor. – on nie potrafił się przestawić i mówić do niej po imieniu.

\- Nie powinieneś być już na dole? – spytała, uważnym spojrzeniem obrzucając chłopaka składającego srebrzystą tkaninę.

\- Hermiona się martwi o Harry'ego. Czy on ma dość siły by o tym opowiedzieć. Wysłała mnie po jakieś mikstury uspokajające. – Ron pokazał Minerwie doskonale znane jej buteleczki.

W tym momencie winda zatrzęsła się gwałtownie. Minerwa zachwiała się, Ron upuścił eliksiry, by ją złapać. Zareagowała instynktownie, wołając:

\- Wingardium Leviosa! – buteleczki zawisły w powietrzu.

Twarz młodego Weasley była tak blisko niej, że doskonale widziała przerażenie w jego oczach. Potrzebowała jednak kilku sekund, by zrozumieć, że strach mężczyzny nie wynika z otwartego użycia magii bez pomocy różdżki. Weasley złapał ją w talii, z pewnością wyczuł wystające żebra. Musiał wyobrazić sobie, jak chuda, jak krucha się zrobiła.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Możesz już mnie puścić, Weasley. – zakomenderowała. Ron posłusznie się odsunął pod przeciwległą ścianę windy, lecz był bardzo blady.

\- Pani profesor, czy… - zaczął, ale w tej chwili winda się zatrzymała.

Minerwa wysiadła, nie dając mu szansy dokończenia pytania. Zmrużyła groźnie oczy, widząc zgromadzony w długim korytarzu tłum. Zajście w windzie niepotrzebnie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi – nie mogła się rozpraszać, nie teraz, gdy Harry potrzebował jej siły.

\- Hej! Zróbcie przejście, ludzie! – zawołał Ronald za jej plecami. Tym razem wygięła lekko kąciki ust – jeśli liczyła na werble i dramaturgię, to nie powinna zabierać ze sobą Weasley'a.

Atmosfera zagęściła się, gdy ludzie rozpoznali głos członka Złotego Trio i osobę, która się z nim pojawiła. Minerwa nie przypuszczała, że tyle osób potrafi zbić się tak ciasno, by stworzyć na środku dwumetrowe przejście. Ruszyła do przodu, starając się iść szybko, by nie musieć czuć na sobie ich oceniających spojrzeń. Nie było to łatwe, bo nogi ledwo ją niosły.

W drzwiach przystanęła na moment. Wspomnienia uderzyły w nią z obezwładniającą siłą, choć minęło tyle czasu, odkąd tutaj kłamała.

Dzisiaj sala ta wydawała jej się większa niż wtedy. Chyba powiększono ją po pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, gdy gapie pragnący obejrzeć procesy śmierciożerców się nie mieścili. Mimo dodatkowych rzędów ław i dobudowanych loży, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały – wysoka mównica Największej Szychy czy płytki na posadzce.

Nawet krzesło z łańcuchami wydawało się takie samo.

Ktoś wskazał jej schody prowadzące do głównej loży. Wspinając się, zauważyła, że ponad połowa miejsc przeznaczonych dla publiczności jest zajęta. Sam Wizengamot się jeszcze nie pojawił – bez ich śliwkowych szat sala zdawała się być ponurym grobowcem.

W loży już było kilka osób. Minerwa pozwoliła, by Molly cmoknęła ją w oba policzki. Skinęła głową Slughornowi, Auguście i wielu innym, których udział w wojnie był kluczowy dla jej losów. Starała się nie okazywać zdumienia, gdy Poppy wskazała jej krzesło na samym środku i przedzie loży. W jakiś sposób rozumiała, że Harry chciał ją widzieć – oglądać jej reakcje.

Minął kwadrans. Publiczność zapełniła całkowicie ogromną salę. Minerwa drgnęła, widząc falowanie powietrza w pierwszej z ławek po lewej stronie krzesła z łańcuchami. Skupiła wzrok na tym miejscu - dostrzegła wysoką sylwetkę młodzieńca o kasztanowych włosach. Jakby wiedząc, że przejrzała jego Zaklęcie Kameleona, Albus spojrzał wprost na nią.

Miała ogromną ochotę złamać jego czar, tak by wszyscy go ujrzeli, by zamiast na niej, skupili się na nim. Wiedziała jednak, że dla niego wcale nie byłoby to tak traumatyczne jak dla niej. W końcu przez tyle lat z wdziękiem czarował ich społeczność, zawsze stojąc na czele, zawsze skupiając na sobie całą uwagę.

Rozległ się ogromny rumor, gdy wszyscy wstali, by z szacunkiem powitać wchodzących członków Wizengamotu. Ubrani w śliwkowe szaty magowie zasiedli na swoich miejscach, do mównicy podszedł zaś Najwyższy Mag – John Carnvanon. Był to postawny mężczyzna w średnim wieku o spokojnej, budzącej zaufanie twarzy. Sala umilkła, czekając na jego słowa:

\- 31 maja, przesłuchanie świadków w sprawie drugiej wojny z Voldemortem. Świadek: Harry James Potter.

Naturalnie w całej sali wybuchły pełne ekscytacji szepty, gdy trójka magów podeszła do krzesła. Minerwa uniosła lekko kąciki ust, gdy Hermiona machnięciem różdżki transmutowała okropny mebel w elegancką mównicę. Ona i Ron stanęli po obu stronach Harry'ego, gotowi wspierać go w trudnym zadaniu.

\- Czy ty jesteś Harry James Potter, syn Lily i Jamesa Potterów?

\- Tak. – głos Harry'ego był hardy.

\- Prosimy o twoją relację z wydarzeń prowadzących do zakończenia wojny z Voldemortem.

Harry powiódł wzrokiem po sali, zatrzymując na chwilę spojrzenie na miejscu, w którym siedział Albus. Potem popatrzył na Minerwę. Czarownica niedostrzegalnie pokiwała głową, zachęcając go do mówienia.

\- Czarnoksiężnik, mieniący się lordem Voldemortem, dla niektórych znany jako Czarny Pan, a dla innych jako Tom Marvollo Riddle, dotarł do obszarów magii, które nigdy nie powinny zostać odkryte. By dowiedzieć się jak udało się nam go pokonać, musicie wiedzieć, że Voldemort niczego nie bał się tak jak śmierci. Postanowił więc znaleźć sposób, by ją pokonać. – Harry mówił z dobrą dykcją, a wszyscy słuchali go z uwagą.

Minerwa nie uroniła ani jednego słowa, ani jednej znaczącej pauzy.

\- Pierwszym krokiem do pokonania Voldemorta były dodatkowe godziny, jakie profesor Dumbledore spędził ze mną podczas mojego szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Przybliżył mi wtedy historię i korzenie Toma Riddle'a, odkrywając przede mną jedną z obsesji Voldemorta – Hogwart. Riddle, jako półkrwi sierota, tylko w tym starożytnym zamku czuł się jak w domu. Jego przywiązanie do szkoły pogłębiło się z odkryciem, że wywodzi się w prostej linii od Salazara Slytherina i otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic. Lecz punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu było odkrycie czarnej magii horkruksów. – Harry zerknął na Albusa, który posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

Z kolei Minerwa delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi.

Czym, u diabła, były horkruksy?

\- Jak nastoletniemu Tomowi wyjaśnił w dobrej wierze profesor Slughorn, horkruksy to przedmioty, w których czarnoksiężnik umieszczał kawałek swojej duszy. Gdy ciało czarnoksiężnika umierało, on sam nie był martwy, bo cząstka jego duszy wciąż istniała. Lecz by stworzyć horkruksa, trzeba było dokonać morderstwa.

W sali podniósł się gwar głosów. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się, zupełnie zszokowani ideą rozrywania swojej duszy na kawałki. Gdzieś kilka metrów po lewej od Minerwy, Horacy skurczył się na swoim krześle. Ona sama nagle zrozumiała: dziennik, pierścień, diadem Roweny…

\- Proszę o spokój!

\- By zabić Voldemorta, należało zlikwidować wszystkie horkruksy, co nie było proste, gdyż można je zniszczyć jedynie za pomocą jadu bazyliszka bądź Szatańskiej Pożogi. To była misja, którą zlecił mi profesor Dumbledore.

\- Jak można było rozpoznać horkruksa?- spytał Najwyższy Mag.

\- Voldemort nie wybierał zwykłych przedmiotów do ochrony swojej duszy. Pierwszym zniszczonym zupełnie nieświadomie horkruksem był jego dziennik ze szkolnych lat, za pomocą którego opętał Ginewrę Wealsey i ponownie otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Drugim horkruksem był pierścień z Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, jednym z Insygniów Śmierci, zniszczony przez profesora Dumbledore.

Po tych słowach podniósł się niesamowity raban. Ludzie wykrzykiwali ,,Kamień Wskrzeszania!" ,,Insygnia Śmierci!" i ,,Dumbledore".

Minerwa zaś zrozumiała pewną istotną kwestię.

Albus nie sięgnął nieostrożnie po pierścień, bo ten kojarzył mu się z Grindelwaldem. Rozpoznał Kamień Wskrzeszania.

Wciąż czuł się winny śmierci Ariany.

Spojrzała na niego. Jego młoda twarz była zupełnie pozbawiona wyrazu, jakby nie był świadom, że Harry właśnie zaczyna wyjaśniać zebranym, czym były Insygnia Śmierci. Minerwa musiała jednak przyznać, że chłopak doskonale sobie poradził z tym zadaniem – opowiadając historię tych artefaktów, a pomijając fascynację Albusa nimi.

-… tak więc Kamień nie ożywia, jedynie przywołuje ducha zza grobu. Zważywszy na to, że pierścień był chroniony przez śmiertelną klątwę, był dla profesora Dumbledore'a raczej przekleństwem niż sposobem na nieśmiertelność.

I choć Harry wypowiedział te słowa z szczególną mocą, musiał widzieć, że wielu mu nie uwierzyło. Gdyby nie Zaklęcie Kameleona, rozszarpaliby Albusa na strzępy.

\- Profesor Dumbledore wierzył, że kolejnym horkruksem jest medalion należący do Salazara Slytherina, ukryty w grocie, którą Tom Riddle odwiedził jako dziecko. To tam udaliśmy się w noc ataku śmierciożerców na szkołę.

Harry urwał i zerknął na Albusa. Ten niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Minerwa wychyliła się na swoim krześle.

\- Jeśli Wizengamot pozwoli, chciałbym pokazać swoje wspomnienia z tamtej nocy. – rzekł Harry.

\- Proszę wnieść myślodsiewnię! – zdecydował John. Na salę wniesiono ogromną misę z wypolerowanego srebra, o średnicy dwóch metrów, ale głębokości zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrów na środku.

Minerwa mogła zauważyć, że ręce Harry'ego drżą, gdy uniósł różdżkę do skroni. Jego wspomnienie, w postaci długiej, srebrnej nitki zamigotało, a potem zniknęło w myślodsiewni.

Bezbarwny płyn zmienił kolor na srebrzysty, a potem na powierzchni naczynia zaczęła rozrastać się potężna, magiczna iluzja, która wzniosła się wysoko ponad myślodsiewnię, zatrzymując się na wysokości loży Minerwy.

Tak więc patrzyła w błękitne oczy widmowego Albusa, wyraźnie wyniszczonego przez klątwę:

\- Myślisz, że choć raz w tym roku zostawiłem szkołę bez ochrony? Nie. Dzisiaj, kiedy wyjdę, będą dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Proszę, Harry, nie sugeruj, że nie traktuję bezpieczeństwa moich uczniów poważnie.

Widmowy Albus się rozpłynął, by znów się pojawić, ale tym razem w dziwnej grocie, na skalnej wysepce na środku zbiornika z ciemną wodą. Stary czarodziej pochylał się nad kamienną misą, na której dnie błyszczał złoty medalion. W dłoni trzymał puchar:

\- Twoje zdrowie, Harry.

W momencie, w którym przełknął pierwszą porcję, Minerwa wiedziała, że mikstura ta musiała być niewiarygodnie potężna- widziała to w sposobie, w jaki zacisnął powieki.

Drugi kielich. Grymas na pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy.

Zbielałe knykcie na dłoni zaciskającej się przy piciu trzeciego kielicha.

Kolejny kielich.

I znów.

\- Nie chcę, nie zmuszaj mnie. – wielu ludzi na sali drgnęło, widząc ogromne cierpienie na twarzy czarodzieja.

\- Nie chcę, przestań. – dłoń Harry'ego, podająca mu do ust kolejny kielich.

-Nie. Nie chcę. Nie chcę. Puść mnie. Niech to przestanie. Niech to przestanie!

Wrzask. Minerwa nie mogła oderwać wzroku od cierpiącej twarzy. Jej własne pięści były zaciśnięte – pragnęła jedynie by on już nie czuł bólu, pragnęła wziąć cały ten ból na siebie, otoczyć go ramionami i powiedzieć, że to iluzja, że jest bezpieczny…

\- To wszystko moja wina, moja wina.- ileż razy ona sama powtarzała w myślach te słowa, obudzona po koszmarze groty?

\- Nie krzywdź ich, nie krzywdź, proszę, błagam, to moja wina, weź mnie…

\- Błagam, błagam, nie… tylko nie to, nie to, zrobię wszystko…

\- Chcę umrzeć! Niech to przestanie, spraw, niech to przestanie, chcę umrzeć… chcę umrzeć!

\- ZABIJ MNIE!

Minerwa oderwała wzrok od wspomnienia. Spojrzała wprost w oczy żywego Albusa.

Nie migotały. Były utkwione w niej z niesamowitą intensywnością. Nawet nie mrugał, jakby nie chciał uronić najdrobniejszej jej reakcji.

Jak mogła na to zareagować? Spuściła wzrok – jego agonia wstrząsnęła nią zbyt mocno.

Skupiła się znów na wspomnieniu. Widziała jak podnosi się z letargu, jak odgania inferiusy. A potem wspomnienie się rozmyło, by ukazać taras na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej.

Wychyliła się maksymalnie na swoim krześle. Poruszenie w loży spowodowało, że ludzie spojrzeli na nią. Lecz jej już nie obchodziło, czy widzieli rozpacz wypisaną jasno na jej twarzy, czy widzieli oczy lśniące od niewypłakanych łez.

Chodziło tylko o to, by poznać prawdę.

\- Severusie…

Och tak, widziała błaganie na jego twarzy. Podejrzewała też mentalną rozmowę, która toczyła się między dwoma magami.

\- Severusie, błagam…

Minerwa McGonagall do tej chwili myślała, że wie o bólu wszystko.

Lecz wyraz twarzy Severusa Snape'a, wypowiadającego ostateczne słowa klątwy uświadomił jej, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznała bólu całkowicie.

Wspomnienie było tak potężne, że prawie każdy wyczuł niedowierzanie, szok i złość Harry'ego, gdy obserwował zmiecione siłą zaklęcia ciało.

W sali przesłuchań zapadła cisza. Minerwa czuła jak jej mięśnie napinają się odruchowo, gdy głos przywódcy Wizengamotu rozgrzmiał w sali jak odległa burza:

\- Czy wierzyłeś, że jest jakakolwiek szansa, by Albus Dumbledore przeżył?

\- Nie. Widziałem jego ciało.

Płyn w misie znów zafalował.

Tym razem Minerwa zobaczyła zwłoki Albusa oczami Harry'ego- wciąż zasnutymi łzami. Widziała jak chłopak zbiera leżący na ziemi medalion. Jak słysząc poruszenie, podnosi głowę.

Biała mgła ukazała jej sylwetkę.

W całej sali rozległ się szmer. Ludzie wodzili wzrokiem między widmową Minerwą, a prawdziwą Minerwą.

Usłyszała zduszone okrzyki, gdy widmowa Minerwa opadła na kolana. Wiedziała, że Harry patrzy wprost na nią, w momencie gdy Minerwa z jego wspomnienia dotknęła martwych warg Albusa Dumbledore.

Żywy Albus Dumbledore podniósł głowę w momencie gdy po policzku widmowej Minerwy spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Jego usta ułożyły się w kluczowe pytanie:

,,- Dlaczego?"

,,- Bo cię kocham." – brzmiałaby jedyna szczera odpowiedź.

Widmowa Minerwa wzniosła różdżkę, wyczarowując światło rozpraszające Mroczny Znak.

Cisza, która zapadła po tym, jak wspomnienie zniknęło, zdawała się przedłużać w nieskończoność. Dopiero sam Harry odważył się ją przerwać:

\- Myślę, że wszyscy potrzebujemy przerwy.

Carnvanon szybko się z nim zgodził. W sali wybuchł gwar podnieconych głosów, plotek i spekulacji. Nawet w loży słychać było ciche rozmowy. Minerwa wstała, a ludzie w dole podnieśli głowy, jakby mogli słyszeć trzeszczenie jej starych kości. Z pełną obojętnością wycofała się na schody, przy których Ginny przytulała mocno Harry'ego. Na jej widok dziewczyna lekko odsunęła się od chłopca.

\- Pani profesor. – dygnęła lekko.

\- Witam, Ginewro. – Minerwa była zdumiona jak ochrypły jest jej głos. Harry odwrócił się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek.

\- Nie powinienem był tego robić, prawda? Kingsley był tu przed chwilą – nikt nie dostrzegł tego, co naprawdę chciałem pokazać – wszyscy chcą jedynie wiedzieć, jakim cudem on przeżył.

\- Zamierzasz pokazać im wszystko? – Minerwa włożyła wiele wysiłku, by jej głos był zupełnie obojętny.

\- Tak. Czas na sekrety, kłamstwa i tajemnice minął. – odpowiedział Harry z mocą.

Minerwa zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie zgadza się pani ze mną, tak? – tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiała złość. Ginny, przerażona, uspokajająco otoczyła go ramieniem.

\- Nie. – Minerwa odwróciła się, by odejść.

\- Zaraził panią tym. Tą skrytością! – zawołał za nią.

Wspinając się zawzięcie po schodach, miała ochotę wybuchnąć gorzkim śmiechem. Skrytość miała we krwi – dowodem był fakt, że do dziś nikt nie odkrył, kto zamordował profesora Binnsa.

Przerwa nie trwała długo. Jednak do jakichkolwiek wniosków doszła magiczna społeczność, musiały być one naprawdę kontrowersyjne, gdyż Carnvanon musiał trzy razy stukać młotkiem by uspokoić rozmowy. Całkowicie ucichły dopiero, gdy Harry podszedł do mównicy.

Zaczął mówić. O wylocie z Privet Drive, pościgu śmierciożerców, śmierci Alastora. Minerwa widziała, jak Poppy unosi chusteczkę do pełnych łez oczu. Potem chłopak opisał testament Albusa, wesele Billa i Fleur oraz trudne początki poszukiwań horkruksów. Ludzie patrzyli na niego z coraz większym respektem – opowieść, którą snuł, wydawała się prawie zupełnie nieprawdopodobna. Zuchwałą kradzież medalionu z łap Umbridge w ministerstwie nagrodzono oklaskami. Harry nie ukrywał niczego. Ani odejścia Rona, ani żalu do Albusa po tym, co dowiedział się z książki Rity Skeeter.

Minerwa wiedziała, że Dumbledore musiał zapoznać się z tą biografią pełną plotek i domysłów po powrocie. Cokolwiek jednak myślał o jej zawartości, zachowywał to dla siebie, podobnie jak emocje odczuwane przy wyznaniu Harry'ego. Czy Albus rozumiał, jak bardzo opuszczony, porzucony i zdradzony czuł się ten biedny chłopak?

Ludzie wydali z siebie okrzyki grozy, gdy z myślodsiewni wynurzyła się postać Bathildy Bagshot, z której karku wyłonił się ogromny wąż. Minerwa mogła jedynie odczuwać żal z powodu tak haniebnego wykorzystania jej przyjaciółki przez Voldemorta. Przecież znała Bathildę. Kiedyś po prostu przyjaciele Albusa byli jej przyjaciółmi.

Skupiła się znów na opowieści. Wstrzymała oddech, widząc widmo srebrnej łani…

Ten srebrny patronus miał być ostatecznym dowodem poświęcenia Severusa. Oczywiście widziała, jak Albus otwiera szerzej oczy, także zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry opowiedział o bohaterskim powrocie Rona i zniszczeniu medalionu, a potem o incydencie w Dworze Malfoyów. Wielu czarodziejów roniło łzy na wspomnienie śmierci Zgredka – w tym także ci, których rodziny zazwyczaj pomiatały skrzatami domowymi. Hermiona plastycznie opisała wnioski, jakie wyciągnęli z strachu Bellatriks odnośnie jej skrytki w banku Gringotta i układzie z goblinem. Ron dodał fragment o rozmowie z Olivanderem o Czarnej Różdżce i o tym, że Harry miał wizję jej kradzieży z grobu Dumbledore'a.

\- Panie Potter, czy w wizji tej widział pan ciało Albusa Dumbledore? – spytał Najwyższy Mag, a wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

\- Tak. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak przed śmiercią. Zwłoki były w nienaruszonym czasem stanie. – odpowiedział Harry.

Opis włamania do Banku Gringotta i brawurowej ucieczki na smoczym grzbiecie wywołał oklaski wśród publiczności. Minerwa nie klaskała, za bardzo przeżywając emocje biednego smoka – przez tyle lat dręczonego w podziemiach banku…

Ludzie zaczęli słuchać z większą uwagą, gdy Harry zaczął opisywać powrót do Hogsmeade i rozmowę z Aberforthem:

\- Chcemy się dostać do Hogwartu.

\- Nie bądź głupi, chłopcze.

\- Musimy się tam znaleźć.

\- Wszystko co musicie zrobić, to uciekać stąd jak najdalej.

\- Pan nie rozumie. Nie mamy czasu. Musimy udać się do zamku. Dumbledore, to znaczy pański brat, pragnął, byśmy coś zrobili.

\- Mój brat Albus pragnął wiele rzeczy… I ludzie zawsze cierpieli, podczas gdy on wykonywał swoje wielkie plany. Trzymaj się z dala od szkoły, Potter. Zapomnij o moim bracie i jego mądrych spiskach. Jest martwy, a ty nie jesteś mu nic winien.

Minerwa zerknęła na siedzącego kilka miejsc dalej Aberfortha. Odpowiedział jej chmurnym spojrzeniem, a potem odwrócił głowę. Jego siedzący na dole brat nie dawał po sobie poznać, by te ostre słowa jakoś go dotknęły.

\- Profesor Dumbledore bardzo dbał o Harry'ego.

\- Czyżby? Zabawne, jak wielu ludzi, o których dbał mój brat skończyło dużo gorzej, niż gdyby zostawił ich samych sobie.

Czy Aberforth ją również uważał za przykład słuszności tego zdania? Czy podążanie za Albusem z własnej woli zmieniało postać rzeczy? Czy to że… nie.

\- Czasem trzeba myśleć o czymś więcej niż o własnym bezpieczeństwie! Czasem trzeba wybrać większe dobro! To jest wojna!

Minerwa westchnęła głęboko. Wojna. Jakby to słowo usprawiedliwiało wszystkie okropieństwa, jakich byli świadkami! Jakby w tym słowie mogła zawierać się tragedia groty… Starsza czarownica zamrugała, rozpaczliwie pragnąc odpędzić ten obraz. Powinna skupić się na opowieści Pottera.

\- Za portretem Ariany Dumbledore w gospodzie Aberfortha znajdowało się ukryte przejście do Pokoju Życzeń. Zostaliśmy tam zaprowadzeni przez Neville'a Longbottoma, który po drodze wytłumaczył nam napiętą sytuację w szkole pod reżimem Carrowów. W Pokoju Życzeń spotkaliśmy członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Szukaliśmy diademu Roweny Ravenclaw, zatem Luna zaproponowała, że zabierze mnie do wieży Ravenclawu. Voldemort jednak podejrzewał, że to będzie nasz cel. Alecto Carrow już tam czekała, lecz Luna ją oszołomiła. Niestety, za drzwiami pojawił się jej brat… a także profesor McGonagall. – Harry urwał, by umieścić wspomnienie w myślodsiewni.

\- W końcu parę dzieciaków mniej czy więcej, co za różnica?- pełen okrucieństwa głos Amycusa sprawił, że Minerwa zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Wielu rodziców uczniów Hogwartu, obecnych na sali, zbladło zauważalnie.

\- To taka różnica jak między prawdą a kłamstwem, jak między odwagą a tchórzostwem. Krótko mówiąc, różnica, której ani ty, ani twoja siostra nigdy nie pojmiecie. Ale niech jedno będzie dla ciebie jasne. Uczniowie Hogwartu nie będą płacić za waszą głupotę. Ja na to nie pozwolę. - wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się do żywej Minerwy, porównując jej pełną spokoju twarz z tym samym stoickim spokojem na jej widmowym obliczu, gdy Amycus do niej podszedł.

\- Ty już nie masz już tu nic do powiedzenia, Minerwo. Twój czas się skończył. I albo nas poprzesz, albo przyjdzie ci drogo za to zapłacić.

Ludzie wydali z siebie okrzyki odrazy, gdy Carrow splunął na nią. Minerwa kątem oka widziała Aberfortha, miażdżącego oparcie stojącego przed nim krzesła Pomony. Widziała też grymas złości na młodej twarzy Albusa. Jakby jej honor miał w tamtej sytuacji jakiekolwiek znaczenie!

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić. CRUCIO! – pewny głos Pottera poniósł się po sali.

Wrzaski Amycusa potrwały jeszcze pół minuty, zanim wspomnienie się rozmyło. John westchnął głośno i zapytał:

\- Z rozmysłem i okrucieństwem użył pan Niewybaczalnej Klątwy, panie Potter?

\- Tak. I zrobiłbym to znowu. – Harry lekko uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na nią.

\- Każdy z nas by to zrobił. – odezwał się ktoś głębokim basem. Minerwa z lekkim zdumieniem zrozumiała, że słowa te padły z ust samego ministra Shacklebolta. Zgromadzeni czarodzieje jak jeden mąż pokiwali głowami.

Jak gdyby nie czuła już dostatecznego poczucia winy!

\- Snape wyczuł palący Mroczny Znak, dlatego zgromadził całą szkołę w Wielkiej Sali. Poszedłem tam, w mojej pelerynie niewidce, wiedząc o zbliżającym się wsparciu członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Biała mgła uformowała się w szeregi uczniów, zbyt przerażonych, by nawet drgnąć, gdy Severus mijał ich powoli, groźnie dopytując o Harry'ego. Potem wspomnienie płynęło już bardzo szybko: magowie westchnęli, gdy Harry wystąpił z szeregu i zaczął oskarżać Severusa. Obserwujący samego siebie Harry miał na twarzy wyraźnie wymalowane potężne poczucie winy.

Widmowy Severus wyciągnął różdżkę. Uczniowie cofnęli się, gdy wysoka postać zasłoniła własnym ciałem Harry'ego. Z perspektywy chłopca można było jedynie zobaczyć czarne szaty i srebrne włosy zebrane w ciasny kok.

Obserwowanie siebie, atakującej Severusa… ponowne oglądanie jego ściągniętej bólem twarzy… to było koszmarem dla Minerwy. Tak bardzo chciała mieć pewność, że widział, że to tylko gra, że pamiętał, by nie ufać jej słowom. Chciała wierzyć, że wybaczył jej to, iż nie dostrzegła jego cierpienia wcześniej.

\- TCHÓRZ!

To pełne oskarżenia słowo długo odbijało się echem w sali pełnej oniemiałych czarodziejów i czarownic.

\- Snape nie użył ani jednego ofensywnego czaru. Przez cały czas bronił się jedynie. – odezwał się Harry z powagą. Minerwa zerknęła na Albusa – jego oczy błyszczały, a twarz była zupełnie blada.

\- Naturalnie zaczęliśmy przygotowywać się do bitwy. Wtedy Voldemort przemówił. – Harry machnął różdżką w kierunku myślodsiewni:

Minerwa prawie nie zrozumiała początkowych słów – skupiła się jedynie na straszliwych zimnych dreszczach, biegnących od czubka jej głowy, po kręgosłupie do palców u stóp…

\- Pragnę jedynie dwójki ludzi. Wydajcie mi ich, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Wydajcie mi ich, a oszczędzę budynki Hogwartu. Wydajcie mi ich, a zostaniecie nagrodzeni. Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera. On nie jest wart waszej cennej, czystej krwi. Wydajcie mi Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall, by zajęła należne jej miejsce. Macie czas do północy.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wbili wzrok w jej twarz. Lecz jej rysy wydawały się być wykute z kamienia. Wpatrywała się na wprost, w przeciwległą ścianę. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie błękitnych oczu - i w jakiś sposób poczuła się znów winna, znów skalana.

\- Panie Potter? – Carnvanon cicho wypowiedział nazwisko Harry'ego.

\- Są takie momenty w życiu, gdy człowiek już niczego nie jest pewien. Gdy dowiaduje się, że największy autorytet jego życia tak naprawdę był egoistycznym manipulatorem. Gdy zaczyna rozumieć, że znajduje się w sieci tajemnic i sekretów tak gęstej, że ogranicza ona jego wszystkie ruchy. Każde zerwanie nici w pajęczynie kłamstw niesie ze sobą cierpienie. - Harry wypowiedział te słowa bez żadnego wahania. Minerwa już czuła jedynie chłód.

\- Pani profesor?

\- Wiesz czemu zabranie różdżki z grobu Dumbledore'a sprawiło mu tak wielką satysfakcję?

\- Myśli, że ta różdżka uczyni go niepokonanym. I zabrał coś, co było silnie związane z jego wielkim wrogiem.

\- Dokładnie.

Albus błyskawicznie zrozumiał subtelną analogię. Popatrzył na nią, jakby oceniając jak silnie czuła się z nim związana. Jakaś część jej desperacko chciała wykrzyczeć, że jej dusza od dawna przywarła do niego, że jej serce skradł już dekady temu.


	4. Rozdział 4 - 1945/1998

1945

Ivan Zenaidov z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się Hildzie, uzdrowicielce o łagodnym spojrzeniu, przywodzącym na myśl leniwą owcę. Jej wyraz twarzy stał w opozycji do słów, które przed chwilą wypowiedziała.

\- Wojna się skończyła? – zapytał Ivan, czując potrzebę upewnienia się.

\- Tak. Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda. – Hilda nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale z drugiej strony, jej ojczyzna była reprezentowana przez Grindelwalda, a koniec wojny oznaczał drugą nasiloną falę pacjentów, pokrzywdzonych przez koleje tego konfliktu.

\- W końcu. Wreszcie. – Ivan ukrył twarz w dłoniach, czując cisnące się do oczu łzy. Już nie musiał zwalczać myśli, że każdego dnia… do groty trafia kolejny transport… że giną kolejni czarodzieje i czarownice. To był koniec.

Ale czy to był moment jego wolności? Przecież gdy tylko znajdą jakieś dokumenty… gdy natrafią na jego nazwisko… Na Mefistofelesa, przecież on był zbrodniarzem wojennym! Armia Grindelwalda miała dokumenty na każdą bitwę, w której brał udział na obu frontach! Każde jego zejście do groty było odnotowane, razem z nazwiskami osób, których śmierć beznamiętnie obserwował! Ile czasu minie, zanim zjawią się tu Brytyjczycy, by go pojmać i osadzić w jakimś więzieniu… gdzie miał gnić do końca swoich dni? O ile nie zostanie zabity wcześniej… czy zasługiwał na coś poza śmiercią? Przecież Rosjanie poderżną mu gardło, gdy tylko się zorientują, że jest zdrajcą i kolaborantem!

\- To nie jest jedyna dobra wiadomość dzisiaj dla ciebie. – Hilda uznała jego reakcję za radość. Gdyby wiedziała, jak był skonfliktowany… podałaby mu kolejną dawkę uspokajającej mikstury.

Zmusił się do podniesienia głowy i spojrzenia na nią. Uniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Nie miałeś ataku od trzech miesięcy. Ordynator przygotowuje twój wypis na za tydzień. – Hilda uśmiechnęła się, nawinie myśląc, że to jest jeden z niewielu sukcesów jej i szpitala.

Ivan otworzył szeroko oczy. To otwierało przed nim możliwość… ucieczki. Tydzień, to było za mało czasu, by zdołano go odnaleźć tutaj, w tym zapomnianym przez wszystkich domu wariatów. A jak wyjdzie, będzie mógł się ukryć, będzie mógł zacząć od nowa… może nawet z Tatianą?

Właśnie, Tatiana!

\- Dobrze, przekazałam ci wiadomości, możesz wracać na swoją salę. – Hilda poklepała Ivana po ramieniu i odeszła, kolebiąc się na krótkich nogach jak kaczka.

Po tym jak uzdrowicielka zniknęła za zakrętem, Ivan pobiegł do salki, w której spędzał najwięcej czasu. Biegnąc przez korytarze o odrapanych ścianach, Ivan odnotowywał bardziej ożywioną atmosferę szpitala. Nawet tutaj koniec wojny był punktem zwrotnym, dla ludzi, który zdążyli utracić przez konflikt spokój umysłu… co momentami jawiło im się dużo cenniejszą wartością niż samo życie.

Ivan zaś, po raz pierwszy od dawna, czuł nadzieję. Ludzie nie umierali, zabijani setkami. On miał szansę się stąd wyrwać, zanim go złapią. I jeszcze Tatiana…

Zamarł, widząc ją leżącą sztywno na łóżku, z policzkami mokrymi od płynących nieprzerwanie łez. Tatiana Romanowa wrzeszczała, trzęsła się, ewentualnie rozrywała zębami i paznokciami wszystko co mogła chwycić – ale nie roniła łez. Ivan nigdy przez te tygodnie, które minęły od ich pierwszego spotkania, nie widział jej płaczącej.

\- Tatiano? – ostrożnie usiadł na stołku przy łóżku.

\- Wojna się skończyła. – powiedziała, głosem obojętnym.

\- Wiem. Dumbledore pokonał Grindelwalda. Dlaczego się nie cieszysz? – Ivan oczekiwał, że ze wszystkich pacjentów, Tatiana powita tą wiadomość z największym entuzjazmem. Ale ona leżała, płacząc. Gdy złapał ją za rękę, zacisnęła powieki, jakby dopiero teraz zawstydziła się swoich łez.

\- Elena zaginęła podczas marszu na Nurmengard. Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nikt jej nie widział… nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało. – zaszlochała Tatiana.

Ta informacja zdumiała Ivana. Wydawało mu się, że zna ową Elenę, bo Tatiana opowiadała o niej ciągle. Patrząc na przywiązanie Tatiany do tej czarownicy, można by było odnieść wrażenie, że są siostrami, a nie kuzynkami. Z tego, co Tatiana zdradziła o swojej kuzynce, Elena nie była osobą, która wycofywałaby się w trakcie marszu na Mroczną Wieżę.

\- Może została ranna. Mogła wrócić do Rosji… będzie tam na nas czekać… - Ivan nie umiał pocieszyć Tatiany.

Wiedział też, jak absurdalny jest plan, by on i ona wrócili razem do Rosji. Pochodzili z innych środowisk – Tatiana była wiedźmą doskonale znaną w Petersburgu, obracającą się w najwyższych kręgach matriarchalnej władzy. Nawet jeśli Ivan przekonałby Tatianę do cichego życia gdzieś na prowincji, to pojawiłaby się Elena, wciągająca kuzynkę w stare życie. Z punktu widzenia Ivana, byłoby lepiej, gdyby Elena się nie odnalazła. Dlatego nie mógł obiecać Tatianie, że będą jej szukać.

\- Ona obiecała mi, że wróci po mnie! A teraz… nie mogę jej nawet szukać… nie będę mogła jej szukać później... - Tatiana rozszlochała się zupełnie.

\- Spokojnie, powoli. Hilda powiedziała, że byłem grzeczny i że za tydzień dostanę wypis. Ty też zachowywałaś się bez zarzutu, więc wypuszczą nas razem… na razie najważniejsze jest, że stąd wyjdziemy. – Ivan chciał odwrócić uwagę Tatiany od sprawy zniknięcia Eleny.

\- Nie! Ja stąd nie wyjdę… muszę tu zostać… bo już jest za późno… oni muszą się upewnić, że nie usunę go… - Tatiana otworzyła ciemne oczy, teraz przekrwione i zapuchnięte.

\- Kochanie, o czym ty mówisz? – Ivan pomyślał, że może ona udawała tylko poprawę, tak jak on… że te demony wciąż na nią wpływały.

\- Jestem w ciąży! – zawyła Tatiana, chowając twarz w dłoniach, drżących.

Powiedzieć, że Ivana zmroziło, to jak rzec, że piekło było ciepłe. Czuł przebiegające przez całe ciało dreszcze, gdy siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w załamaną kobietę. Usiłował przyjąć do wiadomości, że gdzieś w niej rozwija się życie, które pomógł jej stworzyć. Jego dziecko. Ich dziecko.

\- Jak to się stało? – spytał cicho. Był przekonany, że Tatiana brała odpowiednią miksturę… przecież ona nigdy nawet nie wspominała o chęci posiadania dzieci… moc, władza… to były jej pragnienia.

\- Handlowałam eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym w zamian za Magiceum – powiedziała cicho Tatiana. Ivan nawet nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć.

W szpitalu kwitł handel wymienny – a Magiceum, czyli mikstura obojętności oraz eliksir antykoncepcyjny były na szczycie piramidy pożądanych dóbr. Jeśli jednak Tatiana przedkładała pierwsze nad drugie, to z jej równowagą psychiczną było gorzej niż wszyscy wierzyli, łącznie z Ivanem. A teraz… skoro powiedziała, że jest już za późno, to ordynator zorientował się o ciąży. O aborcji w tej sytuacji nie mogło być mowy. Ivan rozejrzał się, zakładając, że Tatiana będzie teraz monitorowana dokładniej.

\- Jak się czujesz? – to było głupie pytanie, ale Ivan nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Dziecko… żadne z nich nie było na nie gotowe. Przecież jak dwójka pomyleńców miała zapewnić przetrwanie dziecku na gruzach zniszczonej Europy?

\- Dobrze. Nie. Czuję się okropnie. Elena zaginęła. – Tatiana potrząsnęła głową. Twarz skryła za kurtyną brązowych włosów.

\- Kochanie, ale co dalej? Co zamierzasz… będziemy mieli dziecko. – Ivan chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafił – bo właśnie dotarło do niego, że lepiej dla tego dziecka byłoby, gdyby wychowywało się z dala od ojca kata, zbrodniarza, zdrajcy i mordercy. Że gdyby teraz odszedł… to może nawet udałoby mu się ukryć… uciec…

\- To chłopiec. Postanowiłam, że nazwę go Vladimir, po moim wuju, ojcu Eleny. – Tatiana przesunęła dłonią po jeszcze dość płaskim brzuchu. To był dziwny, niecodzienny gest w jej wykonaniu – bo czuły, pozbawiony gwałtowności.

\- Ładnie… zatem zamierzasz urodzić go tutaj? – Ivan pomyślał, że to nie może być zbieg okoliczności - gdyby miał syna, nadałby mu właśnie takie imię - bo tak miał na imię ojciec Aleksandry. Batiuszka Vladimir Szeremietiew był jedną z ulubionych postaci dzieciństwa Ivana – gdyż w przeciwieństwie do ojca, nie bił, nie wyklinał… tylko opowiadał o postaciach z ikon.

\- Nie wypuszczą mnie, kiedy istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że mogłabym zrobić mu krzywdę. Będę mogła stąd wyjść dopiero jak się urodzi. Wtedy poszukam Eleny. Ona mi pomoże. I razem wrócimy do Rosji. – Tatiana rozmarzyła się.

\- A co ze mną? – spytał Ivan, zanim ugryzł się w język.

\- Przecież za tydzień stąd wychodzisz. – Tatiana zmarszczyła czoło, jakby uważała to pytanie za absurdalne.

\- I miałbym cię tu zostawić? Z moim dzieckiem? – Ivan przypomniał sobie, że w Petersburgu, gdzie magiczna społeczność podlegała nieugiętemu matriarchatowi, podobno wiedźmy wychowywały swoje dzieci bez ojców… lecz to musiały być tylko plotki…

\- Dam sobie radę. – Tatiana wyprostowała się – ale jej podbródek zadrżał. Musiała myśleć, że ze wsparciem Eleny, na pewno dałaby sobie radę. Ivan przez moment milczał, przewartościowując cały ich związek – zastanawiając się, co u diabła miał teraz zrobić.

Teoretycznie, reprezentował wszystko, co najgorsze. W charakterze zbrodniarza byłoby zostawienie samej kobiety, która spodziewała się jego dziecka. Ivan nie miał wątpliwości, że nie było nic, co go usprawiedliwiało, co pozwoliłoby mu na spokój sumienia. Ale wciąż to sumienie miał. I mógł mu ulżyć, robiąc to, co należało. Zachowując się tak, jak powinien zachowywać się czarodziej.

\- Śpisz dużo lepiej, kiedy jestem obok. Pomagam ci zapomnieć. I tkwimy w tym wszystkim razem, zatem nie zostawię cię, jeśli nie będę musiał. – Ivan ujął dłoń Tatiany i ucałował ją. Może to była całkowicie głupia decyzja… bo kiedy za dwa albo trzy tygodnie zjawią się tu brytyjscy albo amerykańscy śledczy tropiący katów z Nurmengardu, czy Tatiana udźwignie prawdę o tym… z kim się zadawała? Kogo dziecko nosiła?

\- Boję się. Trochę. Co jeśli umrę przy porodzie? Nie chcę umierać. Nie wiem, czy się nadaję na bycie matką… - usta Tatiany zadrżały – jej ciemne oczy były otwarte szeroko, przez co przypominała zastraszone zwierzątko.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Ivan gładził dłonią jej plecy, mając świadomość tego, że nie potrafi jej uspokoić. Nie miał dla niej żadnych gwarancji. A okłamywał już ją dość.

\- Uważasz, że jestem potworem, bo wolałabym ratować siebie, niż dziecko… gdybym stanęła przed takim wyborem? – Tatiana rozpaczliwie szukała w nim zrozumienia…

I wtedy sobie przypomniał.

Twarz podobnej, młodej kobiety. Widział ją przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy odwróciła się, uciekając przed nim, Grindelwaldem i jego żołnierzami. To była króciutka chwila, gdy świecące nad albańskimi górami słońce oświetliło jej twarz na tyle, by Ivan ją zapamiętał. Może nie zbyt dokładnie, bo nie był w stanie określić koloru jej oczu, ale była blada, a jej włosy miały czarny kolor.

Lecz co było najdziwniejsze, to ogromny, ciążowy brzuch kobiety – szpiega.

Gdyby Ivan miałby być szczery sam ze sobą, to był moment, w którym jego psychiczna równowaga prysła. Bo otwarcie zakwestionował świadectwo swoich oczu. Czy tamta kobieta, jedyny szpieg, który wydostał się z Nurmengardu… mogła być w ciąży? Przecież to wydawało się kompletnie absurdalne.

To, że tamta kobieta była prawdziwa, nie podlegało dyskusji. Grindelwald zrobił wiele, by wyciszyć wśród swoich najwyższych rangą żołnierzy plotkę, iż komuś udało się uciec. Uwierzyli mu – bo świat wciąż milczał o zbrodniach w grocie. Założono, że któraś z klątw Grindelwalda albo Ivana ją trafiła – że gdziekolwiek teleportowała się owa wiedźma, umarła… nie dawszy swego świadectwa.

Ivan wolał wierzyć, że to nie był on. Że nie uciszył na zawsze jedynego głosu, który mógłby bez obaw zaświadczyć o grocie – że nie przyczynił się do śmierci jedynego niewinnego świadka.

Pytanie, dlaczego jego chory umysł dorobił tej postaci ciążowy brzuch, prześladowało Ivana w najgorszych epizodach jego choroby. Teraz powróciło, by nawiedzać go nadal, by już kwestionować decyzję o wspieraniu Tatiany.

\- Zabiłam kiedyś matkę niemowlęcia. Błagała, by zabić ją, a nie dziecko. Zatem dziecko zostawiłam. Pewnie umarło… porzucone i bezbronne. Zawsze uważałam decyzję tamtej kobiety za przykład skrajnej głupoty. Jestem kompletnie szalona, prawda? Zdemoralizowana, krwiożercza, ruska wiedźma. – Tatiana z zamyśleniem spojrzała w okno. Wpadała w stan, który Ivan w myślach określał ,,oscylacją" - lawirowała pomiędzy nienawiścią do samej siebie a wściekłością na wszystkich wokół. I czuła się winna.

\- Myślisz, że moje sumienie jest czyste? Zabijałem ciężarne. Zdumiewające, że zawsze padały tak, by chronić brzuch. – wyszeptał Ivan. To była prawda. Do groty zapędzano również brzemienne czarownice. Dla Ivana to nie stanowiło różnicy – rozkaz był, by zabijać wszystkich. Potem wmawiał sobie, że jakoś podświadomie … musiało go to dotknąć, że dlatego wydawało mu się, że tamta … ukrywającą się pod peleryną niewidką kobieta też była w ciąży.

\- To nic. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Tatiana przytuliła się do niego. Ivan stłumił maniakalny chichot, cisnący się na usta. Byli beznadziejni w pocieszaniu się nawzajem.

Szanse, że będzie dobrze, były bliskie zeru. A oni dodatkowo spieprzyli swoją sytuację, nawet kiedy wydawało się, że gorzej być nie może. Spędzili tu tyle czasu… okłamując uzdrowicieli i siebie samych. Demony przeszłości, traumy widziane, cierpienia doświadczone – to wciąż ich nękało.

Lecz wojna się skończyła. Więc może los miał dla nich jakiś strzęp nadziei?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Harry opowiadał dalej. O tym, jak odnalazł Szarą Damę, która tak naprawdę była córką samej Roweny z związku z mugolem, daleką krewną Minerwy. Chłopak mówił o diademie w Pokoju Życzeń, o postawie Dracona. Nie miał żalu o te wszystkie lata- to było doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie.

Kiedy jednak przeszedł do opisu rozmowy Voldemorta z Severusem, jego głos zadrżał. Z ogromnym szacunkiem opisał śmierć człowieka, który poświęcił się prawie w taki sam sposób jak Lily Potter.

\- Spójrz na mnie… Masz jej oczy… - wyszeptał widmowy Severus.

Żywy Harry miał łzy w oczach, ale opowiadał dalej:

\- Dał mi swoje wspomnienia. Dopiero gdy je zobaczyłem, zrozumiałem wszystko.

Karuzela wspomnień pochłonęła każdą duszę obecną na sali. Śledzili dziecięcą przyjaźń Lily Evans i Severusa Snape'a, ich lata w Hogwarcie. Ujrzeli zupełnie załamanego Severusa, błagającego potężnego Albusa Dumbledore.

\- A co dasz mi w zamian, Severusie?

Po policzkach pozornie dziewiętnastoletniego, ukrytego pod zaklęciem Kameleona Albusa płynęły strumienie łez.

\- Ty musisz mnie zabić.

\- A moja dusza, Dumbledore? Co z moją duszą?

\- Więc chłopak… musi zginąć?

\- I sam Voldemort musi go zabić. To konieczne.

\- Szpiegowałem dla ciebie, kłamałem dla ciebie, dla ciebie wystawiałem się na niebezpieczeństwo. Wszystko po to, by zachować syna Lily przy życiu. A teraz mi mówisz, że hodowałeś go jak świnię na rzeź…

\- To poruszające, Severusie. Zacząłeś przejmować się losem tego chłopca?

\- Nim?

\- Expecto Patronum.

Srebrna łania obiegła zdumionego Albusa.

\- Lily… Przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Zawsze.

Gdy biała mgła wspomnienia zupełnie zbladła, na twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych błyszczały łzy.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona obejmowali się mocno, czerpiąc siłę ze swojej przyjaźni.

Albus Dumbledore ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chyba właśnie tak wyglądał człowiek, którego cały świat runął.

Minerwa McGonagall zaciskała chorobliwie chude palce na balustradzie loży. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a po policzku płynęła łza.

Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Harry podjął opowieść, mówiąc o zniszczeniu czarki przez Rona i Hermionę, o tym, jak czuł się widząc martwych obrońców, o tym, że gdyby Dumbledore nie trzymał go w niewiedzy, tych śmierci można by uniknąć. Gdyby dopuścić innych do sieci kłamstw i sekretów, ofiar byłoby mniej. Gdyby nie wielki plan Dumbledore'a, Severus Snape mógłby żyć, albo chociaż umarłby bez tego poczucia winy w oczach.

Oczy Minerwy były utkwione w skulonym, niewidzialnym Albusie. Jakaś część niej chciała krzyczeć, że on teraz już wie, że widzi jak to jest… inna część zaś chciała biec na dół i zamknąć go w swoich ramionach. Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że doskonale rozumiała jego ból.

Harry Potter mówił całemu światu o tym, jak pogodził się ze śmiercią, jak zdrada Dumbledore'a nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, że po tym, czego stary czarodziej zażądał od Severusa, rozkaz wydania się Voldemortowi nie wydawał mu się być czymś zaskakującym. Wspomniał o tym, że misję zniszczenia ostatniego horkruksa powierzył Neville'owi – zrozumiał, że ukrywanie prawdy o horkruksach przyniosło więcej zła niż pożytku. Opisał użycie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia by przywołać duchy swoich rodziców. Ze szczegółami mówił o swoich uczuciach w drodze do obozu śmierciożerców. Z zaskakującą dokładnością przedstawił zebranych tam wrogów i związanego Hagrida. Oddał całe zło postaci Voldemorta.

Minerwa skupiła się znów na opowieści gdy Harry opowiedział o uśmiercającej klątwie i dziwnej wizji z Albusem. Gdy urwał, by nabrać tchu, John Carnvanon zapytał:

\- Uważasz, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę?

\- Nie. To działo się tylko w mojej głowie. Po tym czego się dowiedziałem, co zobaczyłem, co przeżyłem, wiem, że prawdziwy Dumbledore nie rozmawiałby ze mną w ten sposób. –chłopak uniósł wzrok. Minerwa odpowiedziała spokojnym spojrzeniem.

Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czego od niej oczekiwał, ale chyba spodziewał się tej zimnej obojętności, podjął bowiem swoją opowieść. Opisał heroiczny czyn Narcyzy Black, która uratowała bitwę, nie zdradzając Voldemortowi, że przeżył. Nie dodał, że zrobiła to tylko dla Dracona. Pewnie widział tą ironię, że upadek Voldemorta drugi raz został zapieczętowany siłą matczynej miłości.

Następnie podszedł do myślodsiewni i wpuścił do niej szczególnie długą i pofalowaną myśl. Porażający wrzask rozbrzmiał w sali przesłuchań. Niewielu wiedziało, która kobieta mogła wydać z siebie taki dźwięk – przepełniony bólem, rozpaczą i brakiem nadziei.

Biała mgła zaczęła się formować w ludzkie sylwetki w momencie gdy Voldemort wkładał Tiarę Przydziału na głowę Neville'a. Syczący, pełen triumfu i satysfakcji głos czarnoksiężnika poniósł się echem:

\- Nie będzie domów. Godło, barwy i tarcza mojego szlachetnego przodka, Salazara Slytherina będą wspólne dla wszystkich. Poprawka. Naszego przodka, nieprawdaż, pani profesor?

Sama Minerwa nie mogła uwierzyć, jak silnie brzmiały jej własne słowa:

\- Nie powinieneś powoływać się na koneksję z magiem, który nade wszystko cenił czystą krew, skoro twoja jest w połowie mugolska.

Wielu magów rzuciło jej pełne niedowierzenia spojrzenia, kilkoro potrząsnęło głową z oburzeniem. Ich uwaga szybko jednak przeniosła się na płonącą na głowie wnuka Augusty Tiarę Przydziału. Siedząca w loży starsza czarownica drżała, ale jej oczy błyszczały z dumy – bo oto widmowy Neville wyciągnął z tiary miecz Godryka i zniszczył ostatniego horkruksa.

Sam pucołowaty chłopiec… nie, mężczyzna, skromnie spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Prawdziwy syn swoich rodziców, pomyślała starsza część sali. Prawdziwy wnuk swoich dziadków, pomyśleli najbardziej wiekowi.

Mgła zmieniła się w walkę, lecz uwaga wszystkich była skupiona na dwóch wysokich figurach, mierzących się spojrzeniami . Ludzie wychylali się na krzesłach, by widzieć wszystko dokładnie.

\- Minerwo. Wciąż możesz się do mnie przyłączyć. Uczynię cię swoją królową. Dam ci władzę, jakiej nigdy nie miałaś. Zapomnę o twoich błędach…

Czarodzieje i czarownice otwierali szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, patrząc na nią. Ich niedowierzanie wwiercało się w jej twarz. Nie musiała słyszeć ich głosów, to, co myśleli, było jasno wypisane w ich oczach.

Oni po prostu nie mogli uwierzyć, że profesor McGonagall, którą znali w większości ze swoich szkolnych lat, mogła być obiektem pożądania najgorszego czarnoksiężnika tej epoki. Nie mogli pojąć, jak ta surowa, pełna rezerwy i stanowcza w poglądach kobieta mogła zwrócić uwagę Voldemorta. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego to jej, ze wszystkich możliwych czarownic, zaproponował rolę swojej królowej.

\- Moim błędem było to, że nie zabiłam cię, kiedy miałam okazję.

I znów, okrzyki zdumienia – bo ilu miało tę szansę – szansę zabicia Voldemorta, zanim dokonał całego zła? Ona ją miała. I to nie raz.

\- Nie. Twoim błędem było oddanie się Dumbledore'owi. Zapomnę o tym, jeśli się do mnie przyłączysz.

Sposób, w jaki Tom wypowiedział pierwsze zdanie nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co miał na myśli. Zarówno widmowa, jak i obecna Minerwa włożyła sporo wysiłku w powstrzymanie drżenia ust. Z tym że ta druga widziała wśród morza twarzy tą jedyną…przepełnioną swoistym… żalem?

\- Zdradzę ci nazwę tamtego lasu… tylko przyłącz się do mnie.

I żal zamienił się w nieskrywane zdumienie. Magowie odwracali się do siebie, a ich usta układały się w jedno słowo: ,,Las?" Minerwa tylko na moment pozwoliła, by w jej własnych szmaragdowych oczach zabłysł ukrywany ból. Tylko on to dostrzegł – widziała jak odruchowo wyciąga rękę w jej stronę, ale potem cofa nią… jakby się bał…

\- Dumbledore dał mi coś, czego ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mi zapewnić.

Kiedyś nie bał się złapać jej, nawet mimo faktu, że między ich ciałami przeskakiwała iskra. Teraz, gdy spadała w otchłań bólu, widziała wątpliwości na jego młodej twarzy.

Gdzieś na brzegach białej mgły Molly Weasley pojedynkowała się z Bellatriks Lestrange. Nikt nie wiedział, na czym skupić uwagę – jedynie Voldemort miał tę podzielność:

\- Co? Miłość? Jesteś naiwna. Gdyby miłość miała jakieś znaczenie, nie zostawiłby cię tutaj, samotnej, na z góry przegranej pozycji. Władza! Tego nigdy nie miałaś – zawsze skryta w jego cieniu. Zawsze jedynie dodatek do jego chwały. Ja dam ci równorzędne miejsce przy mnie. Dam ci wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz. Nawet głowę Belli na tacy – i tak jest bezużyteczna, skoro nie potrafi pokonać grubej kucharki!

Ani widmowa, ani prawdziwa Minerwa nie potwierdziły pytania Toma. Żadna z nich nie była pewna odpowiedzi.

Gdy widmowa Bellatriks padła martwa, zgromadzeni na sali przesłuchań magowie aż cofnęli się w swoich krzesłach. Minerwa patrzyła na samą siebie, po raz kolejny stającą do pojedynku z lordem Voldemortem.

I mimo tego, że było to tylko wspomnienie, powietrze było naładowane potężną energią. Wszyscy już widzieli, czego mógł pożądać Tom. Widzieli magię tak potężną, że nigdy wcześniej nie pomyśleliby nawet o jej istnieniu. Światło wydobywające się z promieni zderzonych zaklęć skrzyło się ponad zgromadzonymi. Jęknęli, gdy zobaczyli jak widmowa Minerwa cofa się na próg sali wejściowej. Westchnęli, gdy z jej gardła wydobył się ochrypły krzyk. Zamarli, widząc determinację w szmaragdowych oczach. Już rozumieli, że walcząca czarownica nie dba o własne życie, że zaraz wprawi w ruch siły, o których nikomu się nie śniło.

Minerwa nie poznawała siebie. Widziała widmo potwora, zniekształconego przez brudną magię, która właśnie wytrysnęła z jej różdżki, zmuszając Voldemorta do cofnięcia się. Jej rysy rozmywały się, a skóra jarzyła się blaskiem. Zmrużone oczy nadawały jej wygląd zmuszonego do walki o życie drapieżnika. Traciła człowieczeństwo.

A potem rozpoczęła się walka umysłów. Na twarzy widmowej Minerwy przez moment pojawił się grymas zaskoczenia, ale później zamknęła oczy, podobnie jak Tom.

Z ich różdżek nadal wypływały masy ścierającej się mocy.

Na gadziej twarzy Voldemorta pojawiła się furia. To był moment, w którym dotarł do tego wspomnienia.

\- AAAAAAAAAA!

Krzyczeli oboje. Ona z powodu tego straszliwego uczucia pustki, gdy jej największy sekret przestał nim być. On z powodu bólu, jaki zadawała mu swoim umysłem.

Albus promieniował czystym smutkiem, który wyczuwało coraz więcej osób, nie potrafiąc na razie zlokalizować jego źródła.

Widmowa Minerwa przerwała atak. Zaklęcie rozbrajające zdolne zabić trafiło ją w pierś. Nie cofnęła się jednak ani kroku. Pozwoliła jedynie by lśniąca szmaragdami różdżka wyleciała z jej dłoni.

\- CRUCIO! – krzyk Voldemorta przepełniony był gniewem.

Teraz wszyscy usłyszeli jej cichy głos:

\- Avada Kedavra!

W błędzie byli ci, którzy spodziewali się usłyszeć jej wrzaski bólu. Ich pełne zdumienia okrzyki jak zza ściany trafiały do obecnej Minerwy. Magia bez użycia różdżki robiła ogromne wrażenie. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, jak bardzo wyczerpywała.

Harry opuścił głowę, gdy widmo Minerwy wzbiło się w powietrze, upadło na stertę gruzu i znieruchomiało. Śmiech Voldemorta wypełnił uszy oglądających.

Czarnoksiężnik wolno kroczył ku swojej ofierze. Widmowy Harry znieruchomiał – jakby nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, podobnie inne widmowe postacie walczących. Jedyną przytomną osobą było widmo złotowłosej dziewczynki, która bez użycia różdżki powoli przesuwała szpilkę po ziemi w kierunku Minerwy.

Wychudzone, przypominające szpony palce zacisnęły się na małym przedmiocie. Dłoń opadła na prawe ramię, wbijając szpilkę głęboko.

Albus zaczerpnął powietrze ze świstem – szybko zrozumiał, co uczyniła.

Wszyscy widzieli, z jaką siłą Minerwa przygryza dolną wargę, z której po chwili ściekał strumyczek rubinowej krwi.

Voldemort dotarł do niej.

Minerwa nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od jego postaci. Z perspektywy Harry'ego widziała swoją twarz – zwróconą ku szczytowi Wieży Astronomicznej, ściętą bólem.

Czarodzieje i czarownice dopiero po chwili zrozumieli, co robił Voldemort. Ich oczy błądziły między widmem wspomnienia a siedzącą ponad salą Minerwą.

Ona zaś nigdy nie czuła się tak splugawiona. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że jej reputacja, jej honor były poddawane najsurowszej z ocen. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nikt tu nie wiedział kim była, czy o to, że ona sama tego nie wiedziała.

Chodziło o szeroko otwarte błękitne oczy Albusa, z których ciekły ogromne łzy.

\- NIE! ZOSTAW JĄ, POTWORZE! – kilkoro magów podskoczyło, słysząc krzyk Harry'ego.

\- No proszę. Potter wybawca powrócił, by bronić dawno zbrukanego honoru szmaty Dumbledore'a.- syczący głos Voldemorta jak jad sączył się w uszy zgromadzonych. Lecz to było tylko wspomnienie. Nie miał nad nimi mocy. Widzieli, jak się chwieje, jak spogląda na Minerwę.

\- Co…

Widzieli jej uśmiech – diabelski, szaleńczy uśmiech zniszczonej kobiety.

\- Ty dziwko!

Widziała, jak młodzieniec o kasztanowych włosach zaciska dłonie w pięści. Wiedziała, że podobnie jak ona, ostatnim wysiłkiem woli kontroluje swoją magię.

Pojedynek. Musiała się na nim skupić – to była jej jedyna szansa by go zobaczyć i przeanalizować. Nie pamiętała tego – jad już wtedy za mocno zamroczył jej umysł. Teraz obserwowała go z nieco mniej niewzruszoną twarzą. Serce tłukło się boleśnie w jej piersi, gdy chłonęła spokojne, pełne pewności słowa Harry'ego oraz pełne złości i skrywanego strachu odpowiedzi Voldemorta. Mocno zaciskała dłonie na różdżce, kiedy ich zaklęcia się skrzyżowały.

Westchnęła, gdy martwa skorupa będąca kiedyś Lordem Voldemortem opadła na ziemię.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się smutek, bo wspomnienie trwało dalej, ukazując rozpacz Harry'ego, klęczącego przed jej żałosną, załamaną formą.

Wszyscy widzieli, że się poddawała, że nie chciała wracać z krainy cienia, na której progu stała. Albus widział więcej, mogła to założyć ze stuprocentową pewnością. Lecz jego twarz nie była jej już tak znana, by potrafiła określić jego emocje.

Nie obserwowała dalej wspomnień – doskonale pamiętała uleczenie przez Fawkesa, twardą fakturę szmaragdu w ustach, ulgę i radość Harry'ego, mocne słowa Alexandry, protekcjonalizm Aberfortha.

Zwróciła na widma swoją uwagę dopiero w momencie, gdy na horyzoncie kamiennego mostu pojawiła się wysoka sylwetka.

W sali zapadła doskonała cisza, gdy nastoletni Albus Dumbledore bez wahania odpowiedział na pytanie Aberfortha.

Dziesiątki magów usłyszały swoją myśl, gdy Harry rzekł:

\- To niemożliwe.

W sali wybuchł harmider głosów, kiedy widmowa Minerwa McGonagall uderzyła w twarz ożywionego, widmowego Albusa.

Obecny Albus i obecna Minerwa patrzyli wprost na siebie, niezdolni do żadnego ruchu.

\- CISZA! – Najwyższy Mag musiał wzmocnić brzmienie swojego głosu.

\- Harry Potterze, czy wierzyłeś, że Albus Dumbledore mógł przeżyć?

\- Nie.

\- Czy masz jakieś podejrzenia co do tego, jak udało mu się powrócić zza grobu?

\- Nie.

\- Czy uważasz się Władcę Insygniów Śmierci?

\- Nie.

\- Czy uważasz się za zwycięzcę Voldemorta?

\- Nie.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Minerwa kątem oka widziała błysk orzechowych oczu gdzieś ponad ramieniem Albusa.

\- Nie? To ty go zabiłeś. – Carnvanon zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tylko dlatego że on już czuł się pokonany. – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Bo ty okazałeś się być panem Czarnej Różdżki.

\- Nie. Różdżka nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia. Jej moc nie jest tak wielka, jak podaje legenda. Voldemort umierał otruty jadem bazyliszka, wyczerpany magią zrodzoną z najczystszego bólu. Nie zdołałbym go pokonać, gdyby nie poświęcenie Minerwy McGonagall. - oświadczył Harry z mocą.

Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku loży ponad Wizengamotem.

Minerwa miała już dość. Ściskając mocno różdżkę w dłoni, zmusiła swoje stare kości do wyprostowania się. Teleportowała się z ogłuszającym trzaskiem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore siedział na podłodze swojego gabinetu. Jego proste, czarne szaty podkreślające żałobę po poległych w bitwie były już mokre od łez. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, co oznaczało, że kolejny dzień dobiegł końca.

Dzień po przesłuchaniu, które wstrząsnęło do głębi brytyjską społecznością czarodziejów.

Nie chodziło o dziesiątki ujawnionych tajemnic i sekretów. Nie chodziło o obserwowanie na własne oczy, jak ginął najgorszy czarnoksiężnik tej epoki. Chodziło o całkowitą zmianę sposobu myślenia, hierarchii wyznawanych wartości.

Harry wykazał wczoraj odwagę nawet większą od tej, którą zaprezentował stojąc naprzeciw dzierżącego Czarną Różdżkę Voldemorta. Jego uparte i szczere dążenie do pokazania prawdy było bolesne dla magów, zawsze szukających siły w swoich sekretach. Było jednakże oczyszczającym katharsis, którego ci sami czarodzieje potrzebowali. Potrzebowali by ktoś otworzył im oczy.

Najbardziej jednak potrzebował tego sam Albus.

Dopiero gdy zobaczył walkę Severusa z Minerwą, jego heroiczną śmierć i wspomnienia jego miłości do Lily Potter, zrozumiał wszystko.

Severus Snape był zdolny do tego, czego Albus przez ponad sto lat swojego życia nie potrafił pojąć. Był gotów zrezygnować zupełnie z siebie, ze swoich lęków, pragnień i potrzeb, byle tylko syn Lily przeżył i był szczęśliwy. Severus był w stanie grać wbrew swojej w gruncie rzeczy dobrej naturze, oszukując wszystkich – od Voldemorta do samego Harry'ego. Wiedział, że przyjdzie mu umrzeć i nawet to pragnął wykorzystać by pomóc Harry'emu. Księciu Półkrwi można by przypisać różne cechy, ale na pewno nie egoizm.

Egoizm, którym tak skażony był Albus.

Zrozumiał to dopiero teraz. Dał się okłamywać zakłamanemu światu, powtarzającemu mu, że poczciwy Dumbledore myśli jedynie o innych. Z rozmysłem nie słuchał najbliższych mu ludzi, jak Aberforth, Flammelowie, czy… Minerwa, którzy wielokrotnie zwracali mu uwagę na jego tendencję do stawiania swoich potrzeb na pierwszym miejscu.

Samolubnie sprowadzał na ludzi cierpienie, bo ktoś musiał cierpieć dla ,,większego dobra", a on nie chciał być tym kimś. Ilu oddało życie dla pięknie przedstawionych idei, pod kłamliwym płaszczem których tkwiła się zwyczajna chęć chronienia siebie, otaczania się wygodą i nimbem szlachetności? Ilu nigdy go nie przejrzało, aż do chwili śmierci, a ilu cierpiało świadomie?

Ariana, Harry, Severus – oni byli najdobitniejszymi przykładami ofiar jego egoizmu. Szczególnie Severus – bo on był tego wszystkiego świadom, a jednak prowadził jego szaleńczy plan do samego końca. Najstraszniejsze było to, że Albus niejako od samego początku kierował go ku śmierci… ku śmierci Severusa. Cud przeżycia Albusa stawał się przekleństwem, bo Albus już wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na to.

Dlatego właśnie Minerwa go uderzyła. Dlatego go unikała. Bo słusznie nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć tego, co wycierpiał przez niego Severus. Co wycierpieli ci wszyscy, którzy nieświadomie byli pionkami na szachownicy Albusa.

Ramiona Albusa zatrzęsły się, a Fawkes zaskrzeczał żałośnie z wysokości swojej żerdzi. Gabinet był tak znajomy, a jednak tak inny. Ani Minerwa, ani Severus nie uczynili w nim prawie żadnych zmian. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że wszystkie kluczowe rzeczy jak zdjęcia czy listy znikną. Odchodząc, chciał, by Minerwa je znalazła i ukryła. Teraz żałował, że tak się stało. Nie mógł mieć pewności, czy odkryła notes… ile się domyśliła oraz co zrobiła z nim i zdjęciami z sypialni. Poprzedni dyrektorzy odmówili udzielenia tych informacji. Nie naciskał. Ciosem było zaś okrycie, że Severus spał na kanapie w salonie, nawet nie ważąc się wejść do dyrektorskiej sypialni. Mężczyzna był mu wierny tak bardzo…

Portret przedstawiający Albusa teraz był okupowany przez drzemiącego Severusa. Namalowany Severus nie przebudził się jeszcze, lecz Albus podejrzewał, że to kwestia czasu. Chciałby by stało się to jak najszybciej – bardzo potrzebował teraz jednego – przebaczenia.

Tylko na gruncie uzyskanego od wszystkich przebaczenia mógłby zbudować to życie od nowa. Już bez egocentryzmu, bez zapatrzenia w siebie, z wykorzystaniem wszystkich możliwych szans.

\- Dumbledore dał mi coś, czego ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mi zapewnić.

Jej głos był taki pewny, taki niewzruszony. Zupełnie jakby głęboko wierzyła w swoje słowa. Jakby jednak…

Oglądanie i słuchanie tego, jak Voldemort ją upokarza było dla niego prawdziwą torturą, tym większą, że przecież rozumiał, że to on sam stoi za tym wszystkim. Siedział w sali przesłuchań, niewidoczny dla nikogo poza Harrym i nią oraz nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy patrzeć na twarz widma ze wspomnień, na której malowały się tysiące nieodszyfrowanych informacji, czy na jej prawdziwą, piękną twarz, niewzruszoną jak zawsze.

Choć nie do końca. Widział łzy i ból. A także poczucie winy, tuż na samym końcu. Zanim ulotniła się, zostawiając Harry'ego samego z dziesiątkami pytań. Chłopak odwrócił się do Albusa po wsparcie, ale ten nie był mu w stanie tego zapewnić. Harry z pełną świadomością ujawnił to wszystko – musiał się z tym zmierzyć sam. Pora Albusa na ukazanie swojej wersji miała nadejść dopiero jutro.

Co miał powiedzieć?

Czarna Różdżka straciła część swojej legendarnej mocy – Albus wiedział o tym od lat – miał też pewność, że stało się to przy pokonaniu Grindelwalda przez niego i Minerwę. Nie mógł jednak zdradzić tego całemu światu – ostatnie czego chciał, to dokładać Minerwie jeszcze więcej bólu.

Wszystko co czuł do Grindelwalda, do niej… to musiało pozostać sekretem… Po prostu musiało.

A co do tego, jak przeżył… sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Spojrzał na swoje młode dłonie, o długich palcach. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tej świeżości, młodzieńczej siły, nadmiaru energii, blasku mocy. Wciąż zapominał o braku białej brody, o absencji reumatycznych bólów, o tym, że jego ręka nie była wcale czarna. Jeśli jemu trudno było się przyzwyczaić, to co musieli czuć ludzie, dla których zawsze był starym profesorem Dumbledore'm?

Uniósł głowę. By się dowiedzieć, co czuli, wystarczyło sięgnąć po stosy setek listów zagracających zupełnie jego biurko. Podejrzewał, że pisali wszyscy – każdy chciał podzielić się z nim jakąś emocją, jakimś odczuciem – nie ważne, czy była to ciekawość, zazdrość czy gniew. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby ona wysłała mu list, to czy rozpoznałby go wśród tych wszystkich, nic nieznaczących?

Od powrotu z przesłuchania nie opuścił dyrektorskiej wieży. Nie zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, a nikt też nie odważył się przyjść tu, spojrzeć mu w twarz i zapytać. Wiedzieli, że i tak nie powiedziałby nic ponad to, co jutro usłyszą na przesłuchaniu. Uznali, że dopiero jutro zdecydują jak go osądzić. To było rozsądne, gdy obiektywnie na to patrzył.

Od portretów wiedział, że ona nie wróciła do zamku. Przypuszczał, że skryła się w melancholijnych murach rezydencji McGonagallów. Tam przynajmniej nikt nie mógł się jej narzucać, domagając się, by grała rolę heroiny, zbawicielki magicznego świata, w którą to rolę wtłoczył ją Potter. Pewnie potrzebowała spokoju, a nie dziesiątków krzykliwych haseł, których ton wahał się pomiędzy całkowitym bluźnierstwem do peanów na cześć jej bohaterstwa.

Ludzie nie wiedzieli, w co wierzyć. Co on mógł im powiedzieć? Czy ktokolwiek uwierzy jemu?

Albus podniósł się z ziemi. Podszedł do okna – zniszczony biały grobowiec był stąd dobrze widoczny – nikt nie chciał go tknąć – nie było czasu, by zbadać otaczającą go magię. Odwrócił wzrok – częściowo mógł podejrzewać, że jego powstanie z martwych było karą za egoizm. Lecz dlaczego za to wszystko musieli płacić też inni – którzy już zdążyli pogodzić się z jego śmiercią, postawić go na piedestale, ba, nawet zapomnieć?

Odrywając dłonie od parapetu, myślał o tym, jak okrutnie los sobie z nich zakpił. Wlokąc się powoli do swojej sypialni, wciąż miał przed oczami samotną łzę na jej zmęczonym obliczu.

Wtulając twarz w miękkie poduszki, wziął głęboki oddech. To już był jego mały rytuał. Zasypiał, delektując się wątłym cieniem jej zapachu – konwaliowego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Wszystkim za ostatnie komentarze - jest mi niezmiernie miło, że ta historia się Wam podoba.


	5. Rozdział 5 - 1946/1998

1946

Chaos. Mówiono i pisano, że wojna była chaosem, że wraz z jej końcem wreszcie nastanie porządek. Lecz dla Tatiany cała jej wojenna egzystencja była bardziej uporządkowana i sensowna niż życie, które prowadziła teraz.

Cofnęła się od okna, udając, że nie widziała oficera i jego ciekawskiej żony, który wychylali głowy zza płotu, by lepiej przyjrzeć się ładnej wilii. Tatiana nie cierpiała natrętów, którzy widząc budynek okazalszy niż ich własne blokowe mieszkania, z góry zakładali, że zakwaterowano tu kogoś ważnego, kogoś, komu można by się podlizać, by poprawić własne warunki. Mugole byli żałośni w swojej pogoni za materialnym luksusem. Tatiana nie miała ochoty na ich przymilne rozmowy o niczym – dla rosyjskiej wiedźmy liczył się tylko święty spokój.

Znaleźli się tu w wyniku chaosu. Albo raczej burdelu, jaki zapanował w armii po wygranej wojnie.

W kącie salonu zapłakało dziecko. Tatiana przymknęła oczy, ze wszystkich sił pragnąc, by znienawidzony dźwięk ucichł. Jeszcze samo zniechęcenie do własnego dziecka nie czyniło z niej może potwora, ale chęć uduszenia go, na pewno już tak.

Urodziła Vladimira w Szpitalu Psychomagicznym w Poczdamie, pięć miesięcy po skończonej wojnie. Ivan trzymał ją za rękę podczas zaskakująco szybkiego porodu. Zgodziła się, by Vladimir nosił jego nazwisko. Nie mogłaby się jednak go wyprzeć – dziecko miało jasne włosy po ojcu, ale ciemnobrązowe oczy były już po niej. Z twarzy Vladimir też przypominał Tatianę. Ivan śmiał się, że również z charakteru – bo berbeć uwielbiał wydzierać się ile sił w płucach.

Spędzili w Poczdamie jeszcze dwa tygodnie, lecz z racji tego, że zarówno Tatiana, jak i Ivan zachowywali się wzorowo, a szpital i tak był przepełniony, zwolniono ich i zdjęto z nich czar tropiący. Na zewnątrz, chaos odbudowującej się Europy oszołomił ich.

Tatiana napisała kilka listów do wpływowych ludzi, których znała z kampanii. Ci, którzy przeżyli i raczyli odpisać, poinformowali ją, że magiczna armia Rosjan rozpadła się po zniknięciu Eleny – bo nie było nikogo z wystarczającym posłuchem, kto poprowadziłby ich po tym, jak Nurmengard został zdobyty, a sprzymierzeni podziękowali im za współpracę. Czarownice i czarodzieje na własną rękę próbowali wracać do Rosji, albo układać sobie życie… najczęściej chroniąc się pod płaszczem mugolskiej, radzieckiej armii. To samo poradzono Tatianie.

Problem tkwił w tym, że Tatiana nie była w stanie przekonać mugolskich dowódców o tym, że była generałem, że walczyła… że gdyby nie ona…

\- AAAAA! – wrzasnęła, na tyle głośno, by zagłuszyć płacz Vladimira. Ściany były grube, jeszcze poniemieckie, więc nikt nie powinien jej tu usłyszeć.

Jednym z wyznaczników chaosu był fakt, że to nie ona zapewniała sobie środki do życia. Ivan wziął na siebie trud utrzymania jej i dziecka. Oczywiście, kiedy on zgłosił się do mugolskiej armii, powitano go z otwartymi ramionami. Tatiana nie wiedziała, czy uciekł się do magii, ale faktem było, że nadano mu wysoki stopień, oddelegowano do tego zamkniętego, odizolowanego miasta-widma, oraz przydzielono wygodny dom. Pracował przy testach jakiejś cholernej, mugolskiej technologii, płacono mu sowicie. W miasteczku go poważano. Tatianę też, bo wszyscy zakładali, że ona jest żoną Ivana.

\- Do diabła! – Tatiana uderzyła pięścią w solidny parapet, zdzierając skórę na kostkach. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, czując tylko chwilową ulgę, gdy zassała słoną krew.

Jej babka musiała przewracać się w grobie, jeśli gdzieś z góry widziała, jak wojna odebrała Tatianie niezależność – najcenniejszą wartość dla dumnych, rosyjskich wiedźm. Tatiana jednak nie była w stanie zawalczyć o powrót do dawnego życia – nie wierzyła, że ma do czego wracać.

Posłała dziesiątki listów do wszystkich świętych tej wojny, z zapytaniem, z żądaniem, z błaganiem… dwugłowy orzeł, którego znalazła w pobliskim lesie musiał zwiedzić całą Europę. Ale nikt nie potrafił jej pomóc. Elena zniknęła. Jednego dnia towarzyszyła armii, drugiego już nie. Nigdzie później jej nie widziano, nigdzie o niej nie słyszano. Formalnie uznano ją za martwą, jedną z wielu ofiar wojny.

W tej sytuacji, powrót do Petersburga nie miał sensu. Tamtejsza magiczna społeczność – zawsze brutalnie podzielona walkami o władzę – teraz straciła na znaczeniu, słaba i zdziesiątkowana. To Moskwa stała się ośrodkiem magicznej władzy w Rosji. Tatiana musiała porzucić swoje marzenie o zjednoczeniu całego rosyjskiego magiielektoratu pod swoją różdżką. Z Eleną, mogłoby to jej się udać – zawsze zaśmiewały się, że jedna będzie rządzić Moskwą, a druga Petersburgiem. Ale z Ivanem, z Vladimirem? Z koszmarami, z nieopuszczającym ją bólem?

Nie umiała zasnąć sama. Trzęsła się, gdy tylko ktoś wspomniał o klątwie Cruciatus. Jak miałaby prowadzić polityczne batalie? Nie umiała zadbać ani o siebie, ani o swoje dziecko, a miałaby opiekować się całą rzeszą petersburskich czarodziejów i czarownic? Była żałosna.

Vladimir wciąż płakał, głośno, niestrudzenie. Tatiana uparcie trwała nieruchomo. Oglądała sosny szumiące za oknem, las wrastający w ulice. Idea leśnego miasta jej się podobała, na początku. Zaraz po przeprowadzce popołudniami wychodzili na spacery, czasem rozmawiali z mugolami. W wózku zabierali Vladimira nad pobliskie jezioro – cudownie było odkryć, że w zatopionym, podwodnym lesie mieszkają trytony. To, oraz dwugłowy orzeł dawało Tatianie bezpieczne poczucie, że magia była prawdziwa, że nie sprowadzała się tylko do jej różdżki i wewnętrznej mocy. Bardzo istotny był fakt, że mieszkańcy miasta, mugolscy żołnierze i ich rodziny, byli Rosjanami, mówili po rosyjsku, pisali cyrylicą. W tym tajnym, ukrytym mieście, można było się prawie poczuć jak w domu.

Płacz ucichł. Tatiana zerknęła w kąt – dziecko było całe czerwone, napawało ją odrazą. Te opowieści o tym, jakie macierzyństwo jest cudowne, należało włożyć między bajki. Dla Tatiany ono było chaosem, brzemieniem – czymś, co zniszczyło jej ciało, życie, plany. Przynajmniej teraz tak myślała.

Wcześniej… była jakaś metoda w tym wszystkim. Tatiana próbowała zajmować się dzieckiem. Karmiła go, myła… nuciła pompatyczne marsze. Ze wstydzeniem odkryła, że Ivan ma większą wiedzę na temat opieki nad dzieckiem niż ona. Należało to zrzucić na karb środowisk, w których dorastali. Ivan wychował się we wiosce, w której wszyscy czuli się odpowiedzialni za szczęście sąsiadów i pomagali sobie, także w opiece nad dziećmi. Tatiana oprócz Eleny nie miała żadnych kontaktów z rówieśnikami, a jej dzieciństwo upłynęło na rozwijaniu swoich magicznych umiejętności w scenerii petersburskich ulic.

Razem, jakoś dawali radę. Vladimir rósł, rozwijał się prawidłowo. Ivan nie przejawiał żadnych niepokojących objawów – zupełnie jakby udało mu się zostawić swoje traumy za sobą. Tatiana nigdy go o to nie pytała, a świadkiem jego ataków była jedynie w szpitalu, jeszcze zanim zaszła w ciążę, zanim wojna się skończyła. Oczywiście Ivan sztywniał i zamykał się w sobie, ilekroć jakiś mugol nietaktownie wspominał wojnę… ale nie rozklejał się żałośnie, jak Tatiana.

\- Nienawidzę cię. – warknęła czarownica do czerwonego dziecka, które już nie miało sił dalej płakać.

Rozległ się trzask otwieranych drzwi. Tatiana zerknęła na zegar. Ivan wrócił dzisiaj późno. Ostatnio wracał później. Czarownica zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie znalazł sobie kochanki. Ta iskra, która była kiedyś pomiędzy nimi, jakby zniknęła. Gdy kładli się spać, zmęczeni, marzyli jedynie o snach bez koszmarów. Ivan miał chociaż tą pracę, w której spędzał pół dnia. Nie powinien używać tam magii, ale przebywał wśród ludzi, nawet jeśli byli to tylko mugolscy żołnierze i naukowcy. Tatiana całe dnie siedziała w domu z dzieckiem, które coraz bardziej przypominało jej o tym, jak pozbawione sensu było jej życie.

\- Tatiano! – Ivan wszedł do pokoju i zaraz zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Tatiana zignorowała go.

\- Vladimir! Dlaczego go nie przewinęłaś? Nakarmiłaś go chociaż? Do diabła, on wygląda okropnie. Już, tata zaraz się tobą zajmie. – Ivan szybko, z zimną krwią, zaczął działać. Musiał przewinąć chłopca, a potem pobiegł do kuchni po jakieś jedzenie.

Tatiana odeszła od okna, usiadła na kanapie, oparta o haftowane poduszki, które podarowała jej żona jakiegoś oficera. Beznamiętnie obserwowała jak Ivan zajmuje się ich dzieckiem. Nie odzywała się przez kolejne dwie godziny. Ivan upewnił się, czy wszystkie potrzeby Vladimira są spełnione, a kiedy dziecko już spokojnie spało w jego ramionach… dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Tatiany. Przez moment patrzyli na siebie.

\- Wezmę urlop. – powiedział Ivan cicho. Tatiana nie odpowiedziała.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zajmować się Vladimirem, to musisz mi o tym powiedzieć. Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc. – Ivan spojrzał na nią z troską. Jego litość nie obchodziła Tatiany. On nie wiedział, jak to było mieć wszystko, szeroką perspektywę, a potem w kolejnej chwili nie mieć nic, żadnego punktu zaczepienia.

\- Tatiano, rozmawiaj ze mną. – ton Ivana był błagalny.

Zacisnęła usta. Nie miała mu nic do powiedzenia. Ivan nie rozumiał, jak bardzo Tatiana była związana z Eleną.

Elena była zawsze obok. Razem uczyły się magii, razem wstępowały w dorosłość, razem prowadziły armie. Dwie Romanowe, od dziecka przeznaczone do wielkich rzeczy. Najlepiej wyszkolone, najbardziej zdecydowane, bliźniacze uosobienia tego, kim powinna być rosyjska wiedźma.

\- Tatiano… znów zaczęłaś brać Magiceum? – Ivan zapytał wprost. Tatiana czerpała jakąś ulgę ze swojej bezpośredniej odpowiedzi:

\- Zaczęłam je brać, kiedy tylko przestałam karmić dziecko. – zachichotała, na widok szoku na jego twarzy.

Magiceum było lekiem otępiającym. W szpitalu stanowiło najbardziej pożądany towar, bo sprawiało, że nie myślało się o niczym oprócz poczucia względnego zadowolenia. W świecie czarodziejów Magiceum uważano za jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych używek. Do tego zapomnianego, zamkniętego miasta Tatiana sprowadzała je za pomocą swojego dwugłowego orła.

\- Wiedziałaś, że na świecie, najniższe spożycie Magiceum jest w Rosji? Że ze wszystkich magicznych populacji, nasza jest najmniej uzależniona? – Ivan z stoickim spokojem zaczął kołysać Vladimira. Tatiana wiedziała, że czarodziej nie da się łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi – częściowo to rozumiała – walczył długo o tą równowagę.

\- Bo my uzależniamy się od wódki. – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Naprawdę chcesz przedstawiać sobą taki obraz rozpaczy? W Rosji, czarownice są silne, są zdecydowane, nie poddają się… - ciągnął bezlitośnie Ivan.

\- Ale nie jesteśmy w Rosji! Tkwimy w tej parszywej Polsce, udając, że wojna nas nie dotknęła! To kłamstwo! Wojna nas zniszczyła! Wojna zamieniła mnie w uzależnioną, żałosną, załamaną kreaturę! – Tatiana gestykulowała żywo, krzycząc. Vladimir obudził się i zapłakał.

\- Nie, Tatiano. Wojna otworzyła ci tylko oczy na to, że żałosną kreaturą byłaś zawsze. – wycedził Ivan i wstał, by wyjść, zapewne w celu uspokojenia Vladimira.

Tatiana zerwała się na nogi również, ale nie zatrzymała Ivana. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem – dyszała ciężko – długofalowym skutkiem ubocznym Magiceum był spłycony oddech – w dłoni trzymała różdżkę – musiała złapać ją odruchowo.

Jej wzrok padł na stojące na gzymsie popiersie jakiegoś wodza rewolucji, podarowane im przez chcących się przypodobać mugoli.

\- Reducto! – wrzasnęła, czując dziecinną satysfakcję, gdy figura rozpadła się na setki odłamków.

Wódz rewolucji. Kiedyś Tatiana marzyła, że ten tytuł będzie należał do niej.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Albus obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Przez moment wpatrywał się nieprzytomnie w spokojne, niebieskie ściany swojej sypialni, a potem wspomnienia z przesłuchania Harry'ego wróciły z pełną siłą. Przetarł oczy i wygramolił się z białej pościeli. Bez entuzjazmu powlókł się do łazienki.

Dzisiejszy dzień miał przynieść ostateczne rozstrzygnięcie. Rano zeznawać miał on, wieczorem ona. Od tego, co powiedzą, będzie zależał spokój całej ich społeczności.

Po zimnym prysznicu skierował się do garderoby. Z niechęcią spojrzał na rząd nowych, czarnych szat. Stare, kolorowe, nadal bardziej go pociągały, ale poza tym, że nieco za szerokie, były zupełnie niewłaściwe na dzisiejszą okazję. Zbyt wielu umarło, by nie uhonorować ich żałobną czernią. Albus skrzywił się, gdy szorstki materiał otoczył jego tyczkowatą sylwetkę.

Spojrzał w lustro. I znów trudno było mu oderwać wzrok od odbicia. Czerń dodawała mu zarówno wzrostu, jak i dojrzałości. Kontrastowała dziwnie z gładką, bladą skórą twarzy. Kasztanowe włosy układały się perfekcyjnie – każde pasmo pełne młodzieńczej magii. Błękitne oczy migotały na jego twarzy – jako jedyne zdradzając ponad stuletnie doświadczenie.

Albus doskonale wiedział, że połowa wczorajszych gazet skupiła się nie tyle na samym fakcie jego ,,powrotu", co na jego młodzieńczym wyglądzie. Jedno spojrzenie na takie czasopisma jak ,,Czarownica" czy ,,Ploteczki Wiedźmy" wystarczyło, by zrozumieć, że znów zwracał na siebie uwagę czarownic. ,,Nowy, przystojny Dumbledore" – zdawały się krzyczeć okładki, które wywoływały w nim jedynie irytację. Już dawno zdążył zapomnieć o tym jak denerwujące może być tego typu zainteresowanie.

Przecież chodziło mu o uwagę tylko jednej czarownicy.

Idąc w kierunku kominka w swoim gabinecie, zastanawiał się, czy ona pojawi się na jego przesłuchaniu.

Celowo wybrał kominek w jednym z gabinetów na poziomie Departamentu Tajemnic. Tak jak mógł się spodziewać, gabinet był pusty. Otwarcie zakluczonych drzwi zajęło mu pięć minut – wciąż nie miał różdżki. Ostrożnie wychylił głowę na korytarz. Żadnej żywej duszy – wszyscy gromadzili się piętro wyżej, gdzie znajdowała się sala przesłuchań, a także w atrium, gdzie magowie mieli transmitować przesłuchania na ogromnej ścianie . Widzów musiały być tysiące – ich wibrująca, magiczna aura wywoływała gęsią skórkę na jego dłoniach.

Zmusił się do marszu po schodach. Jego buty stukały cicho gdy powoli piął się w górę. Gwar przybliżał się coraz bardziej. Jeszcze dwa stopnie, jeszcze jeden… zakręt. Wynurzył się na korytarzu pełnym zaciekawionych magów. Tarasowali całe przejście, przepychając się i przekrzykując, pragnąć jedynie dostać się do sali przesłuchań, by mieć o czym opowiadać wnukom.

Albus zamarł, gdy w jego umyśle pojawiło się pytanie, o czym on opowiedziałby wnukom, jeśli zapytałyby go o wojnę z Voldemortem.

Gdyby miał wnuki, oczywiście.

Zrobił kilka kroków, by cierpliwie stanąć w drodze do sali. Wiedział, że bez niego nie zaczną. Zabawne, że na początku popychano go, a nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zupełnie jakby był po prostu kolejnym ciekawskim nastolatkiem bez wkładu w tą wojnę.

Dopiero po chwili ktoś wykrzyknął:

\- Ludzie, musicie zrobić arterię komunikacyjną, bo świadek nigdy nie dotrze na przesłuchanie! – Albus rozpoznał zirytowany głos Ronalda Weasley'a.

Czarodzieje i czarownice o dziwo się rozstąpili, zostawiając na końcu zmieszanego Albusa. Myśląc o tym, jak bardzo chciał tego uniknąć, Albus ruszył do przodu, starając się ignorować dziesiątki spojrzeń i szepty:

,,-To on!"

,,-Na Merlina, wygląda na dziewiętnaście lat!"

,,- Przystojny jest!"

Albus wbił wzrok w ziemię. Szedł marszowym tempem, wiedząc, że dalej będzie tylko gorzej. Ludzkie spojrzenia nigdy go nie onieśmielały – był wręcz przyzwyczajony do bycia w centrum uwagi. Lecz teraz było inaczej – częściowo dlatego, że wszyscy mieli pełne prawo go surowo osądzić, a po drugie dlatego, że będzie musiał przyznać się do wszystkiego przed nią.

Ronald nie uśmiechał się, gdy Albus go mijał. Przyjaciel Harry'ego wciąż chyba nie wierzył, że w osobie tego chłopaka, który nie wyglądał starzej od niego, widzi dawnego białobrodego dyrektora.

Gwar na sali całkowicie ucichł, gdy Albus podszedł do mównicy. Rozejrzał się.

Sala wydawała się być jeszcze większa niż wczoraj. Tysiące magów w czarnych szatach wychylały się na swoich krzesłach, by go widzieć. Podobnie czynili magowie Wizengamotu, wyróżniający się w swoich śliwkowych strojach. Carnvanon obserwował go z uwagą, nieświadomie obracając w dłoniach młotek do uciszania dyskusji. Albus przeniósł wzrok wyżej.

Widział swoich kolegów, profesorów Hogwartu. Widział bohaterskich członków Zakonu i uczniów Hogwartu. Dostrzegł swojego brata, skrytego w cieniu Hagrida. Złote Trio siedziało na samym środku loży, a po ich prawej przysiadł Kingsley, nowy minister.

Nie widział jej.

\- 2 czerwca, przesłuchanie świadków w sprawie drugiej wojny z Voldemortem. Świadek: Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore. – głos Carnvanona rozdarł ciszę.

\- Czy ty jesteś Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore?

\- Tak, to ja. – odpowiedział Albus.

Podniósł się szum – ludzie nie wierzyli. Członkowie Wizengamotu mrużyli oczy, próbując rozpoznać w nim czarodzieja, który był ich autorytetem, nieprzemijalnym, uosabiającym rozum i doświadczenie.

\- Opowiedz nam zatem, Dumbledore, o swojej roli podczas drugiej wojny z Voldemortem. – głos Carnvanona zadrżał nieco.

Albus nagle zrozumiał, że nie wie, od czego zacząć. Rozejrzał się bezradnie, szukając jakiegokolwiek punktu wyjścia. A potem wyczuł to. Załamanie magii, drgnięcie aury, zafalowanie atmosfery. Obejrzał się.

Minerwa szła powoli, niewidzialna dla każdego poza nim, ukryta pod mocnym Zaklęciem Kameleona. Wydawała się być tak krucha jak kryształowa waza i tak samo pusta. Jej oczy zdradzały smutek tak wielki, że Albus wstrzymał oddech. Zbliżała się, nie odrywając od niego oczu. W sali panowała taka cisza, że szelest jej czarnych szat mógł być usłyszany.

\- Dumbledore? – John Carnvanon za jego plecami zaczął się niepokoić. Albus zmusił się do odwrócenia się do niego.

\- Jak wiecie, poznałem Toma Riddle'a w mugolskim sierocińcu. Szybko zorientowałem się, że mam do czynienia z niesamowicie potężnym dzieckiem, ale również z dzieckiem za bardzo pragnącym kontroli nad innymi. Obserwowałem go uważnie podczas jego pobytu w Hogwarcie – nie wierzyłem w winę Hagrida przy śmierci Marty Warren, lecz nie miałem dowodów, a Riddle został obwołany bohaterem. Był nim przez lata, podziwiany zarówno przez uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. – urwał, czując wyraźnie jej obecność przy swoim boku. Stała zaledwie centymetry od niego – widział kątem oka brzeg jej czarnej szaty. Nie odważył się spojrzeć w bok.

\- Czy już wtedy wiedziałeś o fascynacji Toma Riddle czarną magią? Czy wiedziałeś o tym, że interesują go horkruksy? – pytania Carnvanona były zupełnie rozsądne. Albus postanowił odpowiadać szczerze.

\- Zauważyłem, że fascynuje go wszystko, co potężne, aczkolwiek bardzo się pilnował w mojej obecności. Wtedy nie wiedziałem nic o horkruksach. Jedyne, co do czego miałem pewność, to jego umiejętność legilimencji.

Zerknął. Jej profil był spokojny, choć zaciskała usta, tak, że zmieniły się w wąską kreskę.

\- Riddle próbował legilimencji na tobie?

\- Nie, wiedział, że znam oklumencję. Wnikanie w ludzkie umysły ćwiczył na swoich rówieśnikach.

\- Jak to odkryłeś ?

\- Tom popełnił błąd podczas szkolnego turnieju pojedynkowego, gdy użył legilimencji na kimś, kto od wczesnego dzieciństwa posługiwał się wszystkimi odmianami magii umysłu.

Zesztywniała – wyczuwał to. Znów na nią zerknął – zbladła, ale stała dzielnie obok niego – zupełnie jakby wiedziała, jak wiele siły dodaje mu sama jej obecność.

\- Kto to był? - przesłuchujący zadał pytanie, które cisnęło się na usta wszystkich.

\- Minerwa McGonagall. Riddle zdołał przebić się przez jej oklumencyjne bariery, ale ona wyrzuciła go ze swego umysłu. – zebrani westchnęli – Albus zastanawiał się, czy usłyszeli to załamanie w jego głosie. Nie był też pewien, czy właśnie usłyszał obok siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi.

\- Jakie były relacje między Minerwą McGonagall a Tomem Riddle podczas ich nauki w Hogwarcie?

Zduszone westchnienia świadczyły o tym, że Carnvanon zadał pytanie, na które wszyscy zgromadzeni chcieli poznać odpowiedź. Albus tym razem odwrócił głowę zupełnie. Minerwa nie patrzyła na niego. Bardzo chciał oszczędzić jej bólu… ale to nie mogło być proste, jeśli miał trzymać się prawdy.

\- Riddle pożądał jej mocy, podziwiał jej intelekt i pochodzenie.

\- A ona?

Albus otworzył usta, ale ostatecznie nie wiedział, co rzec. Przecież nie mógł im powiedzieć, że Minerwy nie interesował Riddle, bo… była zauroczona swoim nauczycielem transmutacji!

\- To nie jest pytanie do mnie. – wymamrotał Albus. Carnvanon zapisał coś długim piórem, a potem spytał:

\- Kiedy Tom Riddle skończył Hogwart…

\- Trwała wojna z Grindelwaldem. Dowiedziałem się, że chłopak pracuje u Borkina i Burkesa, ale nie miałem czasu, by śledzić, czym się zajmował. – rzekł szybko Albus.

\- Czy to prawda, że kochałeś Grindelwalda i z nim szukałeś Insygniów Śmierci?

Pytanie było ostrzejsze niż cios w serce. Albus zadrżał, co nie umknęło nikomu obecnemu – Harry wychylił się na swoim krześle. Co Albus miał im powiedzieć? Czuł się kompletnie zagubiony, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, w sadzie Flammelów.

Wtem poczuł jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Ciepło rozeszło się po jego całym ciele – dotknęła go po raz pierwszy od dnia końcowej bitwy.

\- Tak. Kochałem Grindelwalda i pragnąłem Insygniów Śmierci. Żałuję tego. – powiedział cicho.

Patrzył na Aberfortha, którego twarz wykrzywiał grymas pogardy. Gdzieś w głębi duszy Albus miał nadzieję, że brat mu wybaczy, ale teraz nie był tego wcale pewien.

\- Kiedy go pokonałeś, zabrałeś mu Czarną Różdżkę. – i chociaż to nie było pytanie, Albus i tak odpowiedział:

\- Tak, bo samolubnie wierzyłem, że w moich rękach nie wyrządzi już więcej zła.

\- Czy to prawda, że różdżka w jakiś sposób straciła swoją moc?

\- Tak, nie wyczułem wzrostu mocy po tym, jak ją zabrałem.

\- Dlaczego?

Albus przełknął ślinę. Zabrała dłoń z jego ramienia i nagle poczuł się samotny, porzucony. Musiał na nią spojrzeć, by mieć pewność, że ciągle jest obok. Wbijała wzrok w ziemię. Pewnie zastanawiała się, czy zdradzi jej sekret. Nie mógł jej tego zrobić. Nie mógł jej wtłaczać w rolę, której nie chciała. Wystarczy, że Harry to zrobił.

\- Nie wiem.

Podniosła głowę, na moment patrząc na niego – w jej oczach rozbłysło coś na kształt wdzięczności. Uśmiechnął się – odwróciła się. Jego uśmiech zbladł. Wiedział, że członkowie Wizengamotu unoszą brwi, zaś Harry mruży oczy.

Przez następną godzinę opowiadał o pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, potwierdzając opowieść Harry'ego o przepowiedni i o roli Severusa w tym wszystkim. Mówił o tym, jak samolubnie wykorzystywał Severusa , jak precyzyjnie przygotowywał Harry'ego do wypełnienia jego przeznaczenia. Mówił o kolejnych latach Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, o ignorowaniu podejrzeń wobec Quirella, o Komnacie Tajemnic i zorientowaniu się, że dziennik był horkruksem. Zrelacjonował pokrótce uwolnienie Syriusza, wystawienie Harry'ego na niebezpieczeństwo w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Plastycznie opisał pojedynek z Tomem w ministerstwie.

Zatrzymał się na lecie następnego roku i pierścieniu.

\- Rozpoznałem Kamień Wskrzeszenia. I nie myślałem… nie mogłem się powstrzymać… tak mnie kusiło… żeby znów zobaczyć Arianę, rodziców… ja… byłem taki słaby… - jego głos się załamał.

Zimna, chuda dłoń zaciskała się na jego prawej dłoni. Odruchowo ścisnął ją mocniej, by przekonać się, czy to nie jest wytwór jego wyobraźni. Ale nie, wyczuwał delikatną, pomarszczoną skórę. Była tu.

\- Severus powiedział, że nie uleczy mnie z klątwy. Zrozumiałem, że czeka mnie śmierć i postanowiłem zaplanować ją tak, by… bym nie cierpiał… samolubnie pragnąłem zginąć szybko i bezboleśnie. Zażądałem tego od Severusa, choć nie miałem prawa – to zniszczyło jego duszę… wystawiło go na pewną śmierć… Nie myślałem o nim, ani o Harrym, ani o innych, których dotknęła moja śmierć.

\- Czy wspomnienia z jaskini, które pokazał nam Harry Potter były prawdziwe?

\- Tak. Wypiłem Eliksir Rozpaczy – wyczerpał mnie całkowicie.

\- Opowiedz nam o tym, co wydarzyło się na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Minuta po minucie opisał lądowanie na wieży, pojawienie się Dracona, unieruchomienie Harry'ego, rozmowę z Ślizgonem, przybycie śmierciożerców. Wszystko zgadzało się z wczorajszą relacją Harry'ego.

\- Gdy zobaczyłem Severusa, zrozumiałem, że to koniec. Widziałem jego wahanie, nienawiść do samego siebie, strach i wątpliwości. Błagałem go… by mnie zabił. Widziałem jak wznosi różdżkę – słyszałem jak wypowiada słowa klątwy- zobaczyłem błysk szmaragdowego światła. – urwał, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Nie potrafił powiedzieć im o mentalnej wymianie zdań.

\- Co było potem?

\- Szmaragd. To było pierwsze co odnotował mój umysł. Zdawałem się unosić w bezkresie zieleni. Potem zaczęły wracać zmysły i wspomnienia. Otworzyłem oczy – zrozumiałem, że znajduję się w marmurowym grobowcu. Nie miałem różdżki, ale wyczuwałem w sobie sporą moc, użyłem jej więc, by rozbić płytę. Wydostałem się z grobowca, lecz moje mięśnie były zesztywniałe- wpadłem do jeziora. Gdy ujrzałem swoje odbicie w wodzie zrozumiałem, że żyję i mój stary umysł został zamknięty w dziewiętnastoletnim ciele. A potem się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem płonący Hogwart. Popędziłem tam tak szybko jak mogłem. Resztę widzieliście we wspomnieniach Harry'ego. – zakończył Albus. Przez cały czas delektował się uściskiem jej dłoni – nie wypuścił jej, choć jej uchwyt z biegiem opowieści zelżał wyraźnie.

\- Czy potrafiłbyś określić czas swojego przebudzenia?

\- Myślę, że odzyskiwanie myśli i wspomnień jeszcze w grobowcu zajęło mi więcej czasu niż początkowo przypuszczałem. O ile dobrze orientuję się w tym, co działo się na polu bitwy, mogłem obudzić się po śmierci Severusa – nie słyszałem słów Voldemorta, bo wciąż byłem w grobowcu.

\- Według wszystkich praw magii powinieneś być martwy. A jednak stoisz tutaj przed nami, żywy i dekady młodszy. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

Wszyscy wbili spojrzenia w Albusa.

Ona wypuściła jego rękę i przesunęła się do przodu. Teraz patrzyła na jego twarz – z intensywnością, z pytaniem ewidentnym w jej szmaragdowych oczach.

\- Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć z magicznego punktu widzenia. Tak potężnej magii nie widziałem od czasu, gdy Lily Potter oddała życie za swojego syna. Nie umiem powiedzieć co przywołało mnie zza grobu - powinienem być martwy.

\- Nie użyłeś zatem żadnego rodzaju magii by utrzymać się przy życiu? Horkruksów, Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, Kamienia Filozoficznego, krwi jednorożca?

\- Nie. Pragnąłem umrzeć. – oświadczył z mocą.

\- A więc nie wiesz, dlaczego jesteś tu z nami? Wszyscy widzieli twoje martwe ciało, wszyscy przez rok uważali cię za zmarłego. – ciągnął Carnvanon. Widział, że ona odwróciła głowę. Zastanawiał się, czy patrzenie na niego sprawia jej ból.

\- Wierzę, że jestem tu by naprawić moje błędy. By odrzucić egoizm, by poświęcić się naprawdę odbudowie naszej społeczności. Wiem, że nie zdołam zwrócić życia tym, którzy stracili je z mojego powodu, że nie wynagrodzę wam wszystkiego co wycierpieliście, biorąc udział w moim szaleńczym planie. Lecz oferuję wam wszystko co mi pozostało – moją wiedzę, mój intelekt, moją magię – osądźcie mnie z pełną surowością. – mówił do wszystkich, ale patrzył tylko na nią.

Czarodzieje i czarownice wlepiali w niego wzrok, koncentrowali na nim swoje myśli i usiłowali pojąć jak przeżył – lecz nie zważał na nich.

Po jej bladym policzku płynęła jedna, samotna łza.

\- Wizengamot osądzi cię po wysłuchaniu wszystkich świadków. Teraz zarządzam dwie godziny przerwy. – oświadczył Carnvanon. Jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada, jak zauważył Albus.

Gdy przeniósł wzrok na miejsce, w którym stała Minerwa, jej już nie było. Rozejrzał się, ale jej nie zauważył.

Zastanawiał się, czy mu uwierzyła.

Ktoś do niego podszedł. Skupił swój wzrok na tej osobie. Harry. Oczywiście.

\- Wszyscy ci uwierzyli. Wszyscy ci wybaczyli. – rzekł chłopak, porzucając wszelkie tytuły. Jego ton był zupełnie neutralny.

\- Tak uważasz? – mruknął Albus, patrząc na gwar zebranych magów.

\- Ale w gruncie rzeczy wiemy, że tylko jedna osoba może dać ci przebaczenie, którego potrzebujesz. – odparł Harry – w jego głosie zabrzmiał rozsądek i doświadczenie, którego nikt nie spodziewałby się po tak młodym chłopcu.

\- To co zrobiłem Severusowi jest niewybaczalne, Harry. – rzekł miękko Albus.

Harry Potter pokiwał głową. Nie trzeba było dodawać już nic więcej.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa stała na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i wpatrywała się w horyzont. Gdzieś poniżej tykał wielki zegar – zostało jej kilkanaście minut.

Wciąż analizowała wszystkie słowa i gesty Albusa. Każda cząstka jej krzyczała, by mu uwierzyła i przebaczyła. Widziała przecież żal i skruchę w jego błękitnych oczach. Umiała zauważyć, jak wielkie targało nim poczucie winy. Dostrzegała, że pojął jak bardzo skrzywdził Severusa i Harry'ego.

Nade wszystko zaś nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Albus miał rację. Dostał od losu szansę naprawy wszystkiego, szansę prawdziwego przysłużenia się ich społeczności, oddania swojej magii i doświadczenia na służbę dobru. Nie większemu dobru, tylko po prostu, dobru.

Było też coś więcej – nie zdradził jej. Nie powiedział nic na temat pokonania Grindelwalda, nic na temat tego, czego Riddle szukał w jej umyśle, nic na temat tego, jak się rozstali… wciąż ją chronił, wciąż utrzymywał wokół niej ten kokon bezpieczeństwa, zbudowany z kłamstw i tajemnic, jakim się otoczyła.

Czy spodziewał się, że ona opowie wszystkim prawdę? Czy może wiedział, że nie jest dość silna by przestać udawać? Jedno było jasne – tym razem nie zdecydował za nią, dał jej wybór.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej, atakując jej surowy kok. Odgarnęła z czoła luźne kosmyki. Zmrużyła oczy – z tej wysokości mogła dostrzec ciemny kształt na obrzeżach Hogsmeade.

Zastanawiała się, co poradziłby jej Severus. Jego zalana łzami twarz atakowała sumienie Minerwy. To wszystko nie miało tak wyglądać. Miała odejść, zabierając część sekretów do grobu, a Albus i Severus czekaliby na nią gdzieś tam, w zaświatach.

Skąd powinna wziąć siły na wyznanie swoich grzechów? Była tak słaba, że ledwo mogła się poruszać, a ograniczała odradzanie się brudnej magii do minimum. Fizyczne siły nie wróciły, no bo jak, skoro nie spała od wielu dni, prawie nic nie jadła i wciąż się zamartwiała. Wczorajszy wieczór spędziła w rezydencji, grając na pianinie przez wiele godzin, jakby muzyka pomagała jej się z tym wszystkim uporać. Wcale tak nie było – czegokolwiek nie próbowałaby grać, kończyło się zawsze na melodii przypominającej mieszankę marszu pogrzebowego z lamentem feniksa.

Jakby wyczuwając jej myśli, z dołu podleciał do niej szkarłatno-złoty kształt.

\- Dlaczego mnie ratowałeś, przyjacielu? Trzeba było pozwolić mi umrzeć. – wymruczała, z podziwem obserwując miarowe uderzenia potężnych skrzydeł.

Czarne oczy patrzyły na nią z prawie ludzkim niepokojem. Gdzieś w dole zegar wybijał pełną godzinę. Minerwa westchnęła, a potem ostrożnie pochwyciła ogon feniksa i obydwoje zniknęli w kolumnie złotych płomieni.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, znajdowała się już w sali przesłuchań, pełnej ludzi, ale cichej jak makiem zasiał. Rozejrzała się – miała straszne wrażenie, że w tej niewielkiej w gruncie rzeczy sali zebrała się cała brytyjska magiczna społeczność. Pełne ciekawości oczy magów były utkwione w jej twarzy. Zwróciła spojrzenie na Wizengamot.

Ludzie mający stanowić elitę ich społeczności patrzyli na nią z mieszaniną strachu i podziwu- ich oczy były bardziej zwrócone na jej dłonie niż na nią. Odruchowo mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

W loży siedzieli wszyscy drodzy jej ludzie. Na samym środku, tuż obok Harry'ego, widziała Albusa – tym razem już bez Zaklęcia Kameleona. Zastanawiała się, czy przydzielenie mu tam miejsca jest swego rodzaju symbolem wybaczenia. Jej oczy na moment zatrzymały się na Aberforthu, siedzącym nieco dalej, obok Hagrida. Jego twarz była ściągnięta niepokojem – on wciąż irytująco martwił się o nią. Podobnie Poppy, nieświadomie ściskająca dłoń siedzącej obok Rolandy. Harry patrzył na nią z lekkim, zachęcającym uśmiechem.

\- 2 czerwca, przesłuchanie świadków w sprawie drugiej wojny z Voldemortem. Świadek: lady Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall.

Leciutki szmer, gdy Carnvaon użył jej mugolskiego, szlacheckiego tytułu. Wielu z obecnych było zbyt młodych, by pamiętać czasy, gdy te tytuły miały wielkie znaczenie. Jeszcze mniej osób powiązałoby z tym surową profesor McGonagall, nigdy nie afiszującą się z jakimkolwiek bogactwem.

\- Czy ty jesteś lady Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall?

\- Tak.

Carnvanon przez moment studiował jej twarz, a potem zapytał:

\- Czy znasz zeznania wszystkich poprzednich świadków?

\- Tak.

\- Każdy z nich wskazał ciebie, jako osobę będącą w centrum wojennych wydarzeń. Czy potwierdzasz ich zeznania?

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała od razu. To było bardzo ogólne pytanie. Dotyczyło wszystkich stojących tu wcześniej świadków, chociaż zapewne John miał najbardziej na myśli Harry'ego i Albusa. I o ile miała pewność, że Harry i mówiący przed nim niczego nie zatajali, to z Albusem było zupełnie odwrotnie. Czy jednak zebrani tu magowie byli gotowi na ich sekrety?

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała. Widziała ulgę malującą się na moment na twarzy Albusa – to jedynie wywołało u niej jeszcze większe poczucie winy.

\- To powoduje, że nie będziesz musiała opowiadać o wszystkim ze swojej perspektywy, wystarczy, że będziesz zgodnie z prawdą odpowiadać na nasze pytania. – rzekł Carnvanon. Minerwa pokiwała głową.

\- Czy to prawda, że od dziecka posługujesz się legilimencją?

\- Od dziecka umiem legilimencję. Nie używałam jej nigdy bez większej konieczności. Za to nieustannie praktykuję oklumencję. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wyjaśniać różnicy pomiędzy tymi technikami.

\- A magia bez użycia różdżki?

Albus niedostrzegalnie pokiwał głową. Uznała, że ma rację – to był sekret, którym była gotowa się podzielić – musiała to zrobić, dla dobra przyszłych pokoleń wybitnie utalentowanych dzieci, takich jak Alexandra.

\- Nie porzuciłam jej, gdy dostałam różdżkę. Kiedy trafiłam do Hogwartu rozwijałam ją podczas dodatkowych lekcji z profesorem Dumbledore. – rzekła Minerwa, a potem odłożyła różdżkę i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń.

Na sali wybuchły okrzyki niedowierzania, gdy na jej wyciągniętej dłoni zatańczył niebieski płomień.

\- Czy zdawałaś sobie wtedy sprawę, że taka magia jest zakazana? Czy Dumbledore w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystywał cię albo twoją magię?

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałam iż jest zakazana. Moja rodzina przez całe me dzieciństwo ukrywała moje zdolności przed światem. Lecz obydwoje z profesorem Dumbledore uznaliśmy, że to dar, którego nie można zmarnować, a który ostatecznie wielokrotnie uratował mi życie. Nasze lekcje nie różniły się niczym od zwykłych lekcji prowadzonych w Hogwarcie, tylko nie używałam różdżki.

\- Zatem przyznajesz się do praktykowania zakazanej magii?

\- Gdybym nie używała mojej mocy w ten sposób, jej siła rozerwałaby mnie od środka. Czy wy naprawdę nie zrozumieliście, o jakim stopniu energii mówimy? Ilu z was jak równy z równym pojedynkowało się z lordem Voldemortem tak długo jak ja? – Minerwa obniżyła tembr głosu –brzmiała teraz groźnie, jak drapieżnik.

\- Czy to tej mocy pragnął Voldemort?

\- On nie był jej świadomy – widzieliście jego zaskoczenie, gdy zaczęłam spychać go do defensywy. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że potrafię zadawać ból myślami oraz że z jakiś względów jestem odporna na działanie zaklęcia Cruciatus. – po tych jej słowach Carnvanon otworzył szeroko usta. Harry pochylił się do przodu na swoim krześle. Albus posłał jej jedno ze swoich ciepłych, pełnych optymizmu spojrzeń.

\- To właśnie zrobiłaś podczas tego pojedynku ? Zadałaś mu ból myślami? Dlatego krzyczał? – spytał wreszcie Carnvanon.

\- Błędnie założyłam, że nie odważy się użyć na mnie legilimencji. Kiedy wdarł się do mojego umysłu, nie widziałam już innego wyjścia.

\- Jak to jest możliwe? Jak mogłaś normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, dysponując mocami, o którym nam się nie śniło? Jak udało ci się ukrywać to przez tyle lat?

\- Cień Dumbledore'a. – odpowiedziała, wznosząc wyżej głowę – miała ochotę roześmiać się na myśl o tym, jak dumnie zabrzmiały te słowa.

\- A więc Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę z rozmiarów twojej mocy?

\- Częściowo tak. Dlatego podczas pierwszej wojny rozkazał trzymać mi się z dala od aktywnej służby w Zakonie Feniksa. Wiedział, że gdybym wpadła w ręce Toma i nie zdołała się zabić, użycie mojej mocy przez niego miałoby katastrofalne skutki. – Minerwa celowo podkreśliła część zdania o samobójstwie. Widziała, jak Albus spuszcza wzrok.

\- O jakim lesie mówił Voldemort podczas waszego pojedynku? – to pytanie było tak nieoczekiwane, że aż zamrugała. Albus podniósł głowę, patrząc na nią intensywnie. Ona zaś myślała gorączkowo. Nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy.

A potem zdała sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy. Las. Grota. Voldemort i lata wojny z Grindelwaldem. Insygnia. Horkruksy.

Albania.

Dopiero gdy ludzie zaczęli pokazywać na nią palcami, zrozumiała, że jej palce lśnią. Potrząsnęła nimi i odpowiedziała:

\- Moja babka zmarła w trakcie wojny z Grindelwaldem. Przed śmiercią zdołała jednak wyjawić mi sekret przekazywany w rodzinie od pokoleń, mianowicie że Szara Dama jest duchem córki Roweny Ravenclaw i że ona ukryła diadem matki w jakimś lesie w Albanii. Szara Dama mnie nie znosiła, ale zdradziła lokalizację diademu Tomowi Riddle. Odnalazłam go w sklepie Borkina i Burkesa i zażądałam zdradzenia mi miejsca ukrycia diademu, który prawnie mi się należał, jako potomkini Roweny. On nie chciał jednak mi tego zdradzić – zaczęliśmy walczyć – wtedy zniszczyłam jego pierwszą różdżkę, lecz zdołał uciec, a ja nigdy nie poznałam nazwy tego lasu. – Minerwa kłamała jak z nut. Wiedziała, że jedynie Albus i Harry przejrzeli jej grę. Ten pierwszy nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Ten drugi chyba rozpaczliwie chciał jej wierzyć – widziała wątpliwości na jego twarzy.

\- Wiedziałaś o horkruksach? – Carnvanon przyjął jej historię i naturalnie przeszedł do powiązanego z nią tematu.

\- Nie. Nigdy nie zagłębiałam się w te aspekty czarnej magii. Nie rozpoznałam dziennika jako horkruksa i do końca wierzyłam, że swoista obsesja Voldemorta przedmiotami związanymi z założycielami Hogwartu jest podyktowana jego fascynacją samą szkołą. – odpowiedziała Minerwa zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Harry Potter twierdzi, że weszłaś za nim do Komnaty Tajemnic. Jesteś wężousta?

\- Tak, bo moja rodzina pochodzi w prostej linii z romansu Roweny Ravenclaw z Salazarem Slytherinem. Poszłam za Potterem do Komnaty Tajemnic. Tam nieostrożnie wyciągnęłam miecz Gryffindora z podniebienia bazyliszka i ukułam się jednym z jego kłów. Jad mnie nie zabił, lecz skrystalizował się w postaci zielonej kulki pod skórą mojego ramienia. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, choć być może Salazar zadbał o to, by jad jego bazyliszka nie był śmiertelny dla potomków jego i Roweny.

Ogrom informacji, jakich udzieliła, na chwilę sprawił, że Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu zaniemówiła. Gdy Carnvanon się odezwał, jego głos był cichy i pełen współczucia:

\- Za pomocą szpilki od uczennicy Alexandry Zenaidov rozerwałaś strukturę tej kulki i wprowadziłaś truciznę do swojego krwiobiegu. Chciałaś się zabić.

Albus westchnął głośno. Minerwa pokiwała głową i odpowiedziała:

\- Tak, ale wiedziałam też, że Voldemort nie cofnie się przed całkowitym upokorzeniem mnie. Pozwolenie mu, by … pobrał moją krew wraz z jadem miało być moją ostatnią próbą pomocy Harry'emu. – rzekła, krzywiąc się z odrazą.

\- Zatem osłabiłaś Voldemorta za pomocą swojej magii, za pomocą swojego umysłu, ba, nawet zatrułaś jego organizm. Myślę, że to naturalnie czyni cię równą Harry'emu Potterowi w zwycięstwie nad Voldemortem. – rzekł cicho Carnvanon.

Zapadła cisza. Ku zdumieniu Minerwy, magowie kiwali głowami, jakby zgadzali się ze słowami Johna. Wydawało jej się niemożliwe, by tak szybko ją zaakceptowali. By przestali patrzeć na nią z wstrętem, a zaczęli z współczuciem.

\- Zrobiłam to, co należało. – mruknęła, nerwowo splatając dłonie.

\- I nasza społeczność ci tego nie zapomni, Minerwo McGonagall. Mamy jednak jeszcze kilka pytań. Co wiedziałaś o Insygniach Śmierci?

Minerwa odruchowo spojrzała na Harry'ego. Ten przyglądał jej się z uwagą.

\- Podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem Charlus Potter pożyczył mi swoją pelerynę niewidkę, ale miałam ją jedynie za potężny magiczny artefakt, nie znałam legendy o Insygniach. Poznałam ją dopiero, gdy Grindelwald napisał do mnie list z sugestią zapoznania się z baśniami Barda Beedle'a.

Albus otworzył szeroko oczy, podobnie jak wszyscy zgromadzeni w loży.

\- Prowadziłaś korespondencję z Gellertem Grindelwaldem?

\- Nie. To był jego jedyny list do mnie. Był już świadomy tego, że umrze z rąk Voldemorta. Postanowiłam sprawdzić jego sugestię, bo pamiętałam, że Albus zostawił w swoim testamencie oryginał tych baśni pannie Granger. Po przeczytaniu legendy szybko powiązałam ze sobą wszystkie fakty.

\- Zatem Dumbledore nie powiedział ci wcześniej ani o horkruksach, ani o Insygniach?

\- Nie. – odpowiedziała twardo, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie dosłyszał żalu w jej głosie.

\- Byłaś jego prawą ręką. Tobie powierzył szkołę, Zakon Feniksa, trwałaś u jego boku przez dekady. – mówił Carnvanon, a jego słowa były jak sztylety.

\- Trzymał mnie blisko, bo chciał mieć mnie pod kontrolą, z dala od Toma. Lecz tak naprawdę mi nie ufał. – słowa Minerwy były tak lodowato zimne, że kilkoro siedzących w pierwszych rzędach magów zadrżało. Oczy Albusa błyszczały, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

Czy przejmowała się jego bólem?

To była prawda. Częściowo. Przecież nie zdradził jej nic o horkruksach, o Insygniach, o planie wykorzystującym Severusa i Harry'ego.

\- Może chciał cię chronić? Im więcej wiedziałaś, tym większe zagrożenie stanowiłabyś w rękach Voldemorta. – zasugerował John. Widocznie chciał wierzyć w nierozerwalny dyrektorski duet Hogwartu. Lecz on już dawno został rozerwany – gdy Minerwa została sama z białym grobowcem.

\- Gdybym wpadła w ręce Voldemorta i nie zdołała się zabić, zanim by mnie wykorzystał, i tak bylibyśmy zgubieni, bez względu na to czy wiedziałabym o Insygniach i horkruksach. – odpowiedziała, zmęczona tym, że wszyscy chcieli widzieć jedynie poświęcenie i cud Albusa, a nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, ile ona przecierpiała przez ten rok.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz widziałaś Albusa Dumbledore przed jego upadkiem z Wieży Astronomicznej?

Minerwa spojrzała na Albusa. Zabawne, że na jego młodzieńczych policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Piękny rumieniec, uświadomiła sobie.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak piękny był dziewiętnastoletni Albus. Jak cudownie błyszczały jego oczy.

\- Przyszedł wieczorem do mojego gabinetu, by oznajmić, że opuszcza zamek i zabiera ze sobą Harry'ego. Poprosił, bym miała oko na wszystko i powiedział, że Hogwart jest najważniejszy. – rzekła Minerwa. Wciąż doskonale pamiętała smak jego ust…

\- Nie zapytałaś dokąd się wybierają? Nie mówił, nie zrobił nic więcej? Czy nie dostrzegłaś niczego, co wyjaśniałoby jego powstanie z martwych?

Chyba każdy chciał zadać jej te pytania. Wyczuwała to w nagle zgęstniałym powietrzu.

\- Wiedziałam, że i tak by mi nie powiedział. A potem… byłam pewna że umarł – widziałam jego ciało, wyczułam, że zamek zaczął postrzegać mnie za dyrektorkę, słyszałam lament feniksa. Nie wiem, jakim cudem siedzi tu teraz, żywy i dekady młodszy, ale to nie wydarzyło się bez powodu. Nasza społeczność, Hogwart i przyszłe pokolenia potrzebują jego siły, doświadczenia i rozsądku bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. – Minerwa nie wiedziała, skąd znalazła siłę na wygłoszenie tych słów, ale widziała, że zrobiły one ogromne wrażenie na wszystkich obecnych.

Po policzkach Albusa płynęły łzy.

\- Jesteś gotowa wybaczyć Albusowi Dumbledore lata kłamstw, manipulacji? Jesteś gotowa wybaczyć mu stworzenie okrutnego planu zakładającego poświęcenie Pottera, Snape'a i ciebie? Jesteś gotowa przymknąć oczy na jego egoizm, na jego pragnienie władzy, na jego brak zaufania do kogokolwiek?

Cała sala wstrzymała oddech. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie od jej odpowiedzi będzie zależał los Albusa, stanowisko Wizengamotu i przyszłość ich społeczności. Rozumieli, że Minerwa McGonagall miała w rękach władzę by zaprowadzić trwały pokój bądź by pogrążyć ich społeczność w podzielonym chaosie.

Ona też była świadoma odpowiedzialności, jaka na nią spadła.

\- Już mu wybaczyłam. I nie będę przymykać oczu na jego egoizm – pomogę mu się zmienić na lepsze. – oświadczyła.

Naraz cała sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami. Ludzie wstawali, a na ich twarzach malowała się radość. Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na uniesienie kącików ust. To naprawdę był koniec.

\- Myślę, że na tym zakończymy przesłuchanie lady Minerwy Aurelii McGonagall. Zarządzam dwie godziny przerwy, po których ogłosimy osąd nad biorącymi udział w drugiej wojnie z Voldemortem. – głos Carnvanona przebił się przez gwar.

Rozległ się cichy trzask. Minerwa cofnęła się plecami do mównicy, gdy przed nią zmaterializował się Albus Dumbledore.

Jego twarz wciąż błyszczała od łez. Coś w jego oczach mówiło jej, że pragnie desperacko sięgnąć do niej, że wciąż nie wierzy w to, co usłyszał.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.

Ujęła ją, a iskra przeskoczyła między nimi.


	6. Rozdział 6 - 1946/1998

1946

Ivan z nostalgią rozglądał się wokół. Dwie ceglane wieże, górujące nad zaśnieżonymi barakami. Amfiteatr, pokryty warstewką śniegu, naruszoną przez oficerskie buty. Jezioro, skute lodem. Czarodziej obniżył lot, by wylądować przy oprószonym białym puchem prostopadłościanie, ozdobionym płaskorzeźbami na bocznych ścianach.

Nie sądził, by przypadkiem było, że armia wysłała go do miasta-widma, tajnej radzieckiej enklawy, położonej zaledwie kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od ośrodka, w którym Ivan podczas wojny szkolił w zabijaniu żołnierzy Grindelwalda. Wierzył, że to może być dla niego szansa na częściowe odkupienie swoich win. Bowiem właśnie tutaj, w tej porzuconej przez Niemców twierdzy, Grindelwald ukrył archiwum, dokumentujące zbrodnię ludobójstwa, jakiej się dopuścił.

Czarodziej położył wysłużoną miotłę na ziemi, za kamiennym prostopadłościanem. Mugole wierzyli, że ozdobiony płaskorzeźbami przedstawiającymi ludzkie sylwetki kamienny blok miał być cokołem pod pomnik imponującego nagiego mężczyzny, dzierżącego w ręku miecz. Ivan wiedział, że tworzono podobną rzeźbę, ale w brązowej ręce figury miała znaleźć się różdżka, nie miecz. Ostatecznie, pomnika nie dostarczono na miejsce. Zdążono jednak pod tym cokołem utworzyć podziemne, tajne archiwum.

Wojna nie skończyła się w sposób, w jaki Ivan to sobie wyobrażał. Po pierwsze, gdy tylko Dumbledore zamknął Grindelwalda w Nurmengardzie, Brytyjczycy uznali całą wojnę za rozdział zamknięty, do którego wracać nie było sensu. Nikt nie szukał wojennych zbrodniarzy, którzy rozpierzchli się na świecie. Nikt nie pytał o tysiące zamordowanych – bo kto miałby udzielić odpowiedzi? Dowódcy armii Grindelwalda albo się ukryli, albo popełniali samobójstwa. Sam Gellert wciąż wzbudzał strach, a Dumbledore odmawiał spotkań z nim. Ivan zakładał, że czarnoksiężnik dobrze zamaskował swoją zbrodnię – kto wie, może gdy zrozumiał, że przegra, zasypał albańskie tunele, spalił Szafki Zniknięć… oraz zniszczył dokumenty.

Lecz kiedy tylko Ivan pojawił się kilka miesięcy po wojnie tu, w tym dawnym ośrodku szkoleniowym dla katów Grindelwalda, pojawiła się mała iskierka nadziei. Cokół, maskujący wejście do archiwum nadal stał. To miejsce nadal było opieczętowane zaklęciami. Część z nich Ivan znał dobrze, był w stanie je zdjąć. Ale Grindelwald w którymś momencie musiał przybyć tu osobiście i zabezpieczyć to miejsce tylko sobie znanym hasłem.

Ivan od kilku tygodni przylatywał tu raz w tygodniu, by spróbować złamać to hasło. Gdyby to mu się udało… a dokumenty wciąż by tam były… mógłby anonimowo posłać je do Brytyjczyków, Rosjan, Amerykanów… kogokolwiek, kto by je upublicznił, kto odsłoniłby najgorszy sekret Grindelwalda.

\- Fryderyk. – wymamrotał Ivan. Tego dnia próbował z męskimi imionami. Ostatnio myślał, że Grindelwald jako hasło wykorzystał imię matki, siostry albo jakiejś kochanki, ale po wypowiedzeniu kilkudziesięciu najpopularniejszych niemieckich żeńskich imion, archiwum wciąż było zamknięte.

\- Wilhelm. – znów, nie wydarzyło się nic.

\- Albrecht.

\- Adolf.

\- Hans.

Te bezskuteczne próby trwały godzinę. Ivan zdążył zmarznąć – mimo że zimy nie były tutaj tak surowe jak w Rosji. Podawał imię za imieniem, ale na dobrą sprawę, to czuł, że za słabo znał Grindelwalda, by wiedzieć, co kryło się w jego ponurym, szalonym umyśle, gdy zakładał tu hasło.

Jakiś ptak swoim trelem zburzył panującą wokół ciszę. Ivan drgnął, wiedząc, że pora wracać, że znów spędził za dużo czasu na babraniu się w przeszłości. Poklepał siną dłonią kamienny blok i zebrał swoją miotłę.

Lecąc nad terenami, które dziwnym trafem nie przypadły w udziale ani Niemcom, ani Rosji, chociaż były w strefie wpływów tej drugiej, Ivan czuł dziwny niepokój. Bał się wracać do ukrytej w lesie wilii. Nie wiedział, co tam zastanie.

Mroźny wiatr chłostał policzki czarodzieja, gdy rozmyślał o tym, jak zmienne były koleje losu. Kiedy już wydawało mu się, że jego życie nie ma żadnego celu, gdy już godził się z uwięzieniem, a nawet śmiercią… na jego drodze pojawił się Vladimir. Nie chodziło wcale o miłość do własnego dziecka – nie, chodziło o odpowiedzialność. Ivan pamiętał mądre słowa swojego niedoszłego teścia o tym, że bycie ojcem wiąże się z obowiązkami, których nie można zaniedbać. Ivan wziął to sobie do serca – robił wszystko, by Vladimir mógł rozwijać się jak normalne dziecko, pomimo tego, że miał za rodziców szalonego zbrodniarza i uzależnioną wiedźmę.

Przez cały okres ciąży Tatiany Ivan opiekował się nią, był przy porodzie i to on zajmował się niemowlęciem, gdy okazało się, że Tatiana nie ma pojęcia, jak postępować z dzieckiem. W wiosce Ivana dzieci było mnóstwo, w samej rodzinie Aleksandry było sześć niemowląt, przy których pomagali.

Potem sytuacja się skomplikowała, kiedy okazało się, że rosyjskie siły magiczne są w rozsypce. Ivan znalazł pracę przy mugolskiej armii, która zaoferowała im dom w zamkniętym miasteczku. Dla Ivana, to było idealne rozwiązanie. Nie widział sensu w powrocie do Rosji. Jednak Tatiana widziała to inaczej.

Starał się ze wszystkich sił jej pomóc. Wszystko spadło na jego barki – Vladimir, praca, próba ujawnienia prawdy, wyciąganie Tatiany z uzależnienia. Sam Ivan był zdumiony, że tak dobrze sobie z tym radził - on, który spędził miesiące w szpitalu dla ludzi, który nie radzili sobie sami ze sobą. Ale nawet przy jego determinacji, zaczynało już brakować mu chęci.

Pod śniegiem, ukryte miasto było jeszcze trudniejsze do wypatrzenia. Ivan skierował trzonek swojej miotły w dół i zanurkował, mrużąc oczy, gdy jego twarz zaatakowało ostre, lodowate powietrze. Opadł na balkon ich wilii. Oparł miotłę o balustradę balkonu i podszedł do balkonowych drzwi.

\- Alohomora. – mruknął i wszedł do domu. Westchnął, widząc, że ogień w kominku w sypialni zdążył dawno zgasnąć. Pełen złych przeczuć, otrzepał płaszcz ze śniegu i pobiegł na dół.

Wpadł do salonu. I krzyknął.

Tatiana siedziała w fotelu, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w okno. Oddychała, ale płytko, a wolne mrugnięcia sygnalizowały, że znów jakoś zdobyła Magiceum.

Ale najgorsze, że łóżeczko Vladimira było przewrócone. Ivan rozejrzał się ze strachem… zamarł, kiedy zobaczył chłopca czołgającego się ku kominkowi, wyciągającego rączki do rozgrzanych węgli…

\- Nie! Protego! - Ivan zdążył postawić tarczę pomiędzy dzieckiem a kominkiem. Vladimir zagruchał z niezadowoleniem, gdy odbił się od niej, ale zaraz roześmiał się rozbrajająco, gdyż Ivan porwał go w ramiona.

\- Już. Tatuś wrócił. Zaraz zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. – Ivan ucałował główkę dziecka, pokrytą jasnymi włoskami.

Naturalnie, po nakarmieniu i napojeniu berbecia, stało się jasne, że malec potrzebował pilnie kąpieli. Ivan ostrożnie mył malca, nie żałując maści na odparzenia, chociaż wiedział, że będzie musiał jeszcze dziś wstawić kociołek na następną maść. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby zjawił się kilka minut później. Chociaż na kąpaniu Vladimira upłynęła kolejna godzina, przez cały ten czas Tatiana ani drgnęła.

\- Zabieram naszego syna na spacer. Chcesz iść z nami? – Ivan ostrożnie opatulał Vladimira w kolejne warstwy ubrań. Był wdzięczny sąsiadkom – mugolkom, które za uśmiech były gotowe zrobić na drutach ciepłe ubranka dla Vladimira.

Tatiana zignorowała go. W palcach obracała swoją różdżkę. Ivan pokiwał głową i włożył gruchającego malca do wózka. Był dumny z konstrukcji dziecięcego pojazdu - bo transmutował części ze szczątków zniszczonych czołgów.

Na zewnątrz było zimno i ciemno. Ivan jednak musiał wyrwać się z domu, zabrać Vladimira od Tatiany. Spacerował po odśnieżonej drodze, pośród jasnych punkcików, oznaczających skryte wśród drzew budynki. Nie obchodziło go już, że jeśli mugole go zauważą, uznają za dziwaka. Wiedział, że Tatiana i tak dawała im wystarczająco dużo powodów do plotek.

\- Wiesz, Vladimir, jeśli mamusi się nie poprawi, to będziemy musieli ją zostawić. – powiedział Ivan, czując dziwny ucisk w piersi na wspomnienie nieobecnego wzroku Tatiany.

Nigdy nie łudził się, że kocha rosyjska wiedźmę, nawet kiedy wierzył, że jest zdolny do jakiejś miłości. Niemniej jednak, Tatiana pomogła mu w najgorszym momencie, odwróciła jego uwagę od wspomnień groty. Co najistotniejsze, dała mu syna. Właśnie ze względu na Vladimira, Ivan liczył się z możliwością zostawienia uzależnionej czarownicy.

Słyszał coś o tym, że niektóre kobiety mają problem z zaakceptowaniem swojego macierzyństwa, a w szpitalu przestrzegano go, że po przebytych torturach, Tatiana może mieć kłopoty z przystosowaniem się do normalnego życia. Lecz co przerażało Ivana, to destrukcyjne epizody Tatiany. Ona przecież też była morderczynią… ona także była zaburzona. Dzisiejszy dzień tylko uwydatniał fakt, że ciemnooka kobieta nie dba o bezpieczeństwo swojego dziecka. Możliwe było, że w chwili głodu, epizodu… Tatiana zwróci się przeciwko Vladimirowi. Ivan nie mógł dopuścić, by cokolwiek złego stało się jego synowi. A już nie wiedział, jak może pomóc czarownicy.

\- Nie umiałbym jej zabić. Ale też nie mogę patrzeć jak ona się stacza… jak sama doprowadza się do upadku. – wyznał Ivan, pochylając się nad wózkiem. Ciemnobrązowe oczy Vladimira śledziły z ciekawością każdy jego ruch.

Gdzieś ponad nimi rozległ się ptasi krzyk. Ivan zerknął w górę. Na sosnowej gałęzi siedział dwugłowy orzeł.

\- Jeszcze mnie śledzisz, cholerne ptaszysko?! – zawołał, unosząc pięść w stronę ptaka. Nie cierpiał orła, którego Tatiana znalazła i zaadoptowała, któremu okazywała więcej czułości niż własnemu dziecku. Gdy orzeł wciąż spokojnie siedział na gałęzi, Ivan uzmysłowił sobie, że to ptak musiał zapewniać Tatianie dostawy Magiceum. Ivan kontrolował sowią pocztę z gazetami, która przychodziła codziennie rano, ale orzeł Tatiany… był jej jedyną możliwością kontaktu z zewnętrznym światem.

W przypływie wściekłości, Ivan wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni.

\- Avada Kedavra! – zawołał. Rozbłysnęło zielone światło – dwugłowy orzeł padł martwy na ziemię.

Vladimir rozpłakał się. Ivan zakołysał nerwowo wózkiem, świadom tego, że bardzo dawno nie używał Niewybaczalnego Zaklęcia. Jego różdżka wciąż była rozgrzana.

\- Wracajmy do domu. Mamusia nie dostanie już więcej Magiceum. – wymamrotał Ivan i odszedł, odwracając wzrok od obu otwartych dziobów dwugłowego orła.

Tatiana wciąż wpatrywała się w okno, ale mrugała już szybciej – działanie leku powoli się kończyło. Ivan postawił przed nią talerz z kolacją i poszedł ułożyć Vladimira do snu. Chłopiec był dziwnie roztrzęsiony – minęła kolejna godzina, zanim zasnął. Zmęczony Ivan wrócił do salonu. Tatiana zjadła – Ivan odesłał brudne naczynia do zlewu. Przysiadł na ławie tuż przed twarzą kobiety.

\- Tak dłużej nie może być. – stwierdził Ivan, ostrożnie kładąc dłonie na kolanach Tatiany. Zadrżał, gdy wbiła w niego gniewne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu:

\- I co? Zamierzasz odejść do swojej kochanki?! – zawołała.

Ivan zaniepokoił się, czy ten krzyk nie obudził Vladimira. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens jej słów.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Nie mam żadnej kochanki! – Ivan zmarszczył czoło. Owszem, oni dawno razem nie… ale czy z tego wynikało jej oskarżenie?

\- Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę?! Powinieneś wracać z pracy szybciej! Widzę, że nie możesz na mnie patrzeć, że to dziecko odebrało mi urodę, pewność siebie… perspektywę… - Tatiana krzyczała zbyt głośno. Ivan widział tylko jeden sposób uciszenia jej.

Płynnym ruchem ujął w dłonie jej zarumienione policzki i pocałował ją w usta, mocno, dominująco. Zdumiewające, odpowiedziała natychmiast, z desperacją. Jej dłonie już wędrowały do guzików jego koszuli. Ivan pozwolił sobie na iskierkę nadziei – może właśnie to było coś, czego Tatiana potrzebowała. Zapewnienia, że jest potrzebna nie tylko jako matka Vladimira, ale także jako… partnerka Ivana. Może właśnie te chwile rozpaczliwej namiętności miały wydobyć z niej tą silną, zdeterminowaną i zdecydowaną kobietę, którą była kiedyś?

Ivan całował ją gwałtownie, licząc, że jest dla nich, dla ich związku, jeszcze jakaś szansa. Chciał wierzyć, że to wystarczy. Bo jeśli ona nie odstawi Magiceum, nie spróbuje wziąć się w garść… to Ivan zamierzał myśleć tylko o dobru Vladimira.

Może Ivan nie zdoła przełamać hasła Grindelwalda, sekret ludobójstwa zostanie na zawsze ukryty, a wojenne winy nieodkupione. Ale czarodziej obiecał sobie, że ocali choć to jedno życie, że wychowa Vladimira na czarodzieja, jakim sam Ivan powinien być.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Kilka godzin po przesłuchaniu Minerwy, brytyjska czarodziejska społeczność miała już nakreślone jasne plany odbudowy. Minerwa była dumna, że mogła być obecna, że mogła podać swoje sugestie, że była częścią tego wszystkiego.

Cieszyła się, że udało jej się przekonać wszystkich do powierzenia Albusowi stanowiska dyrektora. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować z nauczania transmutacji, a wprowadzanie kogokolwiek nowego na dyrektorskie, odpowiedzialne stanowisko byłoby zbyt ryzykowne – Hogwart potrzebował stabilizacji, szczególnie magicznej. Jasna, mocna, młodzieńcza moc Albusa idealnie się do tego nadawała.

Dumbledore zobowiązał się do bezinteresownego poświęcenia się ich społeczności oraz porzucenia wszelkich prób manipulacji. Miał odbudowywać zamek wraz z sporą grupą ochotników, jednocześnie prowadząc badania w polu swojego ożywienia – wszyscy wciąż chcieli zrozumieć, jakim cudem przeżył.

Teraz, gdy nie zostało już wiele do ustalenia, Minerwa czuła zmęczenie. Hermiona to zauważyła, bo odchrząknęła głośno i spytała:

\- Profesor McGonagall, wszystko w porządku?

Minerwa postanowiła zrobić coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiła- przyznać się do własnej słabości.

\- To był dla mnie długi dzień, panno Granger. Jeśli więc nie potrzebujecie mojej pomocy, to chyba wrócę do zamku…

\- Oczywiście, powinna pani odpocząć, pani profesor. – z Harrym zgodzili się wszyscy - zebrani magowie Wizengamotu, urzędnicy administracji Kingsley'a, członkowie Zakonu i starsi uczniowie.

\- Wrócę z tobą. – zaoferował Albus. Kiwnęła jedynie głową i oboje wstali od stołu. Pożegnali się z resztą magów symbolicznym skinieniem głowy. Wyszli na korytarz. Albus szarmanckim gestem wyciągnął ku niej ramię. Ujęła je mocno i pozwoliła się teleportować prosto do jej gabinetu.

Przez chwilę mrugała, zastanawiając się, dlaczego teleportował ich wprost tu.

\- Jesteś zmęczona, spacer od bram do tej wieży byłby niepotrzebnym wysiłkiem. – odpowiedział, jakby przeczytał jej myśli. Odruchowo poprawiła swoje oklumencyjne bariery.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. – mruknęła, kierując się do swojego salonu i dając mu znak, by poszedł za nią. Zawahał się, ale wszedł do środka. Kątem oka widziała, że siada w tym samym fotelu co zawsze. Machnęła różdżką – przelewitowała w jego stronę kubek z gorącą czekoladą, a samej sobie przywołała filiżankę herbaty.

\- Dziękuję. – odezwał się i wiedziała, że nie mówi o czekoladzie.

Kiwnęła głową, siadając naprzeciw niego. Widziała troskę w jego oczach, gdy jej kości zatrzeszczały głośno.

\- Nie powiedziałaś im o tym, dlaczego Czarna Różdżka straciła swoją moc. – rzekł, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Wystarczy, że chcieli mnie podpiąć pod pokonanie Voldemorta. Im szybciej zapomną o mojej roli w tym wszystkim, tym lepiej. – odpowiedziała. Nie dodała, że najchętniej znów skryłaby się w cieniu Albusa, bez tych wszystkich fleszy, plotek i ciekawskich spojrzeń.

\- Ale ty ich pokonałaś. – zaprotestował.

Chciała posłać mu ostre spojrzenie, tak jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, białobrodym dyrektorem i jego surową zastępczynią, lecz wstrzymała oddech, widząc przystojną, młodą twarz, migoczące oczy i delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie powiedziałam prawdy o Grindelwaldzie. Ty powiedziałeś prawdę o swoim powrocie? – spytała, chociaż szkocki akcent mocno barwił jej wypowiedź – denerwowała się, patrząc wprost w jego akwamarynowe oczy.

\- Powiedziałem prawdę. Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Miałem umrzeć. Co wyrwało mnie ze szponów śmierci? Co zakotwiczyło mnie w życiu? A może raczej kto? – Albus rozłożył ręce, wpatrując się w Minerwę intensywnie.

\- Hogwart. Wróciłeś, bo szkoła i nasza społeczność potrzebują twojego przewodnictwa. – Minerwa była świadoma, że jej głos brzmi słabo, że on, który znał ją tak dobrze, dostrzegał, iż sama nie wierzy w swoje słowa. A przynajmniej nie całkiem.

\- Uważasz, że w chwili śmierci myślałem o Hogwarcie? Że po powrocie do żywych myślałem tylko o szkole? – na policzkach Albusa pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce. Minerwa znała go długo, wiedziała, że to oznaka tego, iż Albus zbiera w sobie odwagę.

\- Przestań. - wyszeptała. Bała się, że on powie coś, czego nie będzie można cofnąć, a co na zawsze zaważy na ich relacji… która musiała wrócić do równowagi.

\- Myślałem o tobie, Minerwo. O tym, że blask Avady nie może równać się z zielenią twoich oczu. Że smak życia to smak twoich ust. – mówił cicho, ale jego każde słowo rozbrzmiewało echem w uszach Minerwy, wywołując ciepłe dreszcze na całym jej ciele.

Milczała, gdy wstał, obszedł stolik i uklęknął obok jej fotela, ujmując delikatnie jej dłonie. Zerknęła w dół. Łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu – kontrast był okropny – jej stare ręce, z chudymi palcami, przypominającymi ptasie szpony, z bliznami, zsiniałe… otoczone przez dłonie młode, piękne, ciepłe. Nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Pokręciła głową - nie wierzyła, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

\- Albusie… tamten moment był błędem. – Minerwa nigdy nie nienawidziła siebie tak mocno jak w tej chwili, gdy widziała ból w jego oczach – ból złamanego serca. Pozostawało jej jedynie wmawiać sobie, że postępowała dobrze, że gdyby… spróbowali chociaż ruszyć bagaż kłamstw i tajemnic jaki zgromadzili, Albus zostałby zraniony dużo mocniej. Dla nich nie było dobrego czasu. Zawsze było za późno.

Sięgnął dłonią ku jej twarzy, ale wyrwała swoją rękę z jego drugiej dłoni i powstrzymała go. Nie chciała czuć jedwabistej skóry jego palców na swoim pomarszczonym, zapadającym się policzku.

\- Nie rozumiem… - wyszeptał.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz! Zjawiasz się tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic! Jak gdyby cały świat przez rok nie miał cię za zmarłego! Mieliśmy zginąć z tej diabelskiej wojnie oboje! Mieliśmy spotkać się w zaświatach na równej stopie, wiedząc, że w wieczności nie może być za późno. – warknęła Minerwa z goryczą, czując się dziwnie osaczona w fotelu, zmuszona do patrzenia mu w oczy – i kłamania, dla świętego spokoju wszystkich.

\- Zatem to było kłamstwo? Tamto stwierdzenie, że mi wybaczyłaś? – Albus cofnął się nieco – musiał dostrzec, że uniesiona w powietrzu dłoń Minerwy zalśniła niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie. Ale potrzebuję czasu, by to wszystko poukładać. Ty wróciłeś, ja przeżyłam… w formach najodpowiedniejszych do… maksymalnego wsparcia naszej społeczności. Jesteś młody, bo wszyscy potrzebują twojej siły. Ja mam stanowić przeciwwagę, stabilny punkt odniesienia dla tych, którym trudno jest ci uwierzyć. – ton Minerwy złagodniał.

\- Co proponujesz? – Albus uśmiechał się ze zrozumieniem, ale jego oczy błyszczały.

\- Musimy przestać myśleć o sobie. Wyzbyć się egoizmu, Albusie. Jesteśmy to winni społeczności czarodziejów. A po drodze… powoli odbudujemy naszą przyjaźń.

\- Brzmi jak świetny plan na to lato. – Albus wstał, odwracając twarz, jakby chciał oszczędzić Minerwie widoku bólu, jaki musiał odczuwać.

\- Albusie, doceniam to, że dajesz mi czas. Mam nadzieję, że dostrzegasz, iż to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wierzę, że oboje dobrze wykorzystamy to lato, by poskładać Hogwart i wesprzeć naszą osłabioną społeczność. Życzę ci, byś otworzył się na szansę, jaką dostałeś od losu. Nie wiem jak, ale zyskałeś nowe życie. To daje ci wiele możliwości, których nie powinieneś odrzucać na samym początku. – Minerwa wsparła się na podłokietnikach, by podnieść się z fotela. Udało jej się to, chociaż z grymasem.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć, to musiał być dla ciebie bardzo trudny dzień. Jutro ustalimy plany na najbliższe miesiące. – wcale nie stracił tej osobliwej zdolności do wyczytywania wszystkiego z jej oczu.

Widziała wahanie w jego akwamarynowych tęczówkach.

\- Rano pójdziemy razem na śniadanie, dobrze? – spytał. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób upewnia się, że rzeczywiście odbudują swoją przyjaźń – bo wspólne schodzenie na śniadanie było ich stałym rytuałem. Pokiwała głową.

I znów zapadła cisza. Lecz nie taka jak kiedyś- taka która nie przeszkadzałaby im w najmniejszym stopniu. Teraz ona desperacko pragnęła, by mówił, cokolwiek, byle jego głos rozbrzmiewał tutaj. Gdy jego oczy nie patrzyły na nią, ten głos był jedynym, co tak bardzo przypominało jej te wszystkie wygodne lata – gdy po prostu funkcjonowali razem, dopasowani i zgrani. Odetchnęła głośniej, tyko po to, by znów na nią spojrzał.

Jego oczy ją hipnotyzowały. Mogła obserwować ich migotanie godzinami – bo za każdym razem migotały inaczej – już dawno nauczyła się rozpoznawać skomplikowane wzory, zdradzające jego emocje. Teraz, gdy te oczy w kolorze błękitnego nieba przesuwały się po jej twarzy, widziała w nich ulgę, troskę i coś jeszcze … coś czego nie widziała od bardzo, bardzo dawna…

\- Galeon za twoje myśli, moja droga. – jego głos był zupełnie miękki.

\- Hogwart bez ciebie nie był kompletny. – odpowiedziała, jednocześnie łapiąc się na myśli, że ona sama bez niego nie czuła się kompletna.

Uśmiechnął się, i to tak w pełni, od ucha do ucha. Minerwa poczuła jak jej rezerwa, jej obawy i wątpliwości roztapiają się jak nietrwałe płatki śniegu. Wciąż jednak potrzebowała czasu. Czas. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na jego młodą twarz, była bardziej świadoma upływających sekund.

\- Dobrej nocy, Albusie. – rzekła cicho, delektując się brzmieniem jego imienia.

Zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć błysk decyzji w jego błękitnych tęczówkach, gdy powiedział:

\- Śpij dobrze, Minerwo.

Chwilę później jego usta musnęły jej policzek. Przymknęła oczy, skupiając się na intensywnym zapachu cytryny i czekolady. Z jaką łatwością magia przepływała między nimi, z jaką łatwością jej udręczone serce zapominało o roku nieustannej agonii!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa pochyliła się nad trzonkiem miotły, stabilizując lot. Jej cień, o charakterystycznym kształcie czarownicy na miotle, przesuwał się po już zaczynających kwitnąć wrzosowiskach. Surowy, północny wiatr dął w twarz ponad siedemdziesięcioletniej czarownicy, mimo to uśmiechającej się szeroko.

\- Czy jest coś piękniejszego niż Szkocja w pełnej krasie? – zawołała w górę, do szkarłatno-złotego kształtu, towarzyszącego jej podczas lotu. Fawkes odpowiedział wysokim trelem.

Wszystko powoli zaczynało się układać. Ich społeczność wychodziła na prostą. Wizengamot obradował dwa razy w tygodniu, ministerialna machina prowadzona przez Kingsley'a pracowała pełną parą… a Hogwart odbudowywano, by mógł od września już otworzyć swoje podwoje dla kolejnych uczniów.

Powoli, małymi kroczkami, Minerwa i Albus przywracali pozory swojej przyjaźni. Szachowe pojedynki, transmutacyjne debaty czy kolacje w mugolskich restauracjach, zapewniających im anonimowość – teoretycznie, czynili wspaniałe postępy. Do momentu, w którym mugolski kelner pytał Albusa, czego jeszcze życzy sobie jego babcia.

Lecąca czarownica skrzywiła się, mocniej zaciskając palce na drewnie miotły. To wszystko było udawaniem. Kłamstwem, oszustwem. Potrząsnęła głową, widząc majaczący przed sobą las. Nie powinna była tu przylatywać. To i tak nic nie dawało – jej pamięć była już zbyt zamazana, a wiedza o miejscu, które chciała odnaleźć –zbyt ogólna.

Wylądowała pośród drzew, wyrastających ze skał, otaczających kamienie grubymi mackami korzeni. Zaklęła głośno, gdy stopami dotknęła ziemi – nie było z nią dobrze, skoro nawet opaść na ziemię nie potrafiła z gracją. Otarła pot z czoła i rozejrzała się.

Pozwoliła sobie na dwa tygodnie wakacji – w rezydencji, nie niepokojona przez nikogo. Albus uparł się, by Fawkes jej towarzyszył, a skrzaty domowe troiły się i dwoiły, by dogodzić Minerwie. Lecz ten pobyt w domu, w którym spędziła dzieciństwo, wcale nie przywracał jej sił.

Wędrowała po okolicznych lasach, bo liczyła, że dzięki temu przypomni sobie jak wyglądał tamten las w Albanii – by móc się do niego teleportować. Na razie, wszystkie jej próby były bezskuteczne. Prześledzenie map bałkańskiego kraju też nic nie dało – to wciąż był zbyt duży obszar, by Minerwa mogła precyzyjnie określić, gdzie mogła znajdować się grota.

Chciała odnaleźć tamto miejsce. Pragnęła zapisać w testamencie lokalizację tej groty, by nie umierać w tym okropnym poczuciu winy.

Że umierała, nie miała wątpliwości. Koszmary nie zniknęły wraz z końcem wojny. Minerwa prawie nie spała, a kiedy już zasypiała, we śnie rozrywała zębami i paznokciami własne ciało, tracąc mnóstwo cennej krwi. Jej organizm zamieniał fizyczny ból w brudną magię, która pozwalała jej funkcjonować i udawać, ale jak długo?

Syknęła, potykając się o wystający kamień. Trudno było jej chłonąć wszystkie szczegóły lasu – kręciło jej się w głowie, a klatka piersiowa pulsowała tępym bólem. Fawkes zdecydował się usiąść na jej ramieniu, prawie przygniatając ją do ziemi.

Wierzyła, że nie powinna była przeżyć ostatecznej bitwy. Fawkes w jakiś sposób ją uratował – pewnie z samolubnych powodów – może wiedział, że tylko ona może poprowadzić ich świat do wybaczenia Albusowi. To było jej ostatnie zadanie, najpiękniejsza z prób przekonania świata o jej dobrych intencjach. Upewnienie się, że magia znów wkracza na właściwe tory, że ich społeczność podniesie się z kolan, by samej odejść, po cichu, bez żalu.

Pora by w to uwierzyć. Pora by zacząć powoli przygotowywać grunt pod swoje odejście, by potem po prostu odpłynąć któregoś dnia.

Te niewesołe, ale jednak dające ulgę myśli krążyły po jej głowie, gdy spostrzegła coś błyszczącego pośród drzew. Zamarła, dopiero po chwili rozpoznawszy mugolski pojazd terenowy. Wyglądało na to, że w swoich wędrówkach tym razem zapuściła się za daleko, poza ziemie McGonagallów. Teraz powinna wycofać się, zanim zauważy ją jakiś mugol. W swoich czarnych szatach i kapeluszu wiedźmy na głowie, musiała stanowić raczej dziwny widok.

Wtem Minerwa usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Zareagowała instynktownie, podbiegając do najbliższego drzewa. Skrzywiła się, chowając za pniem– nagły ruch sprawił, że widziała gwiazdy pod powiekami. Fawkes zacisnął mocniej szpony na jej ramieniu, tak, że o mało nie syknęła z bólu. Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się z postać, która właśnie wynurzyła się zza krzewów od strony szemrzącego strumienia.

Była to starsza kobieta – niższa od Minerwy, ale idąca z jakby wrodzonym majestatem. Odziana w prostą spódnicę w kratę, ciemnoczerwony sweter, a na głowie miała kolorową chustkę. Jej twarz, poorana zmarszczkami, była jakby dziwnie znajoma.

Kiedy mugolka odwróciła się profilem, Minerwa ją rozpoznała. Był to bowiem profil znany z monet i znaczków pocztowych. Wyglądało na to, że Minerwa wylądowała na królewskich włościach, otaczających rezydencję Balmoral.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość jest bardzo podobna do swojej babki. – odezwała się Minerwa ochrypniętym głosem.

Starsza dama w kolorowej chustce aż podskoczyła ze zdumienia, a potem wbiła wzrok w Minerwę, która, opierając się jedną dłonią o pień drzewa, wychyliła się.

Minerwa wiedziała, że wygląda co najmniej dziwnie – cień wysokiej kobiety, ubranej w wiszące na chudej sylwetce czarne szaty, z kolorowym, niezwykłym ptakiem na ramieniu.

A jednak, mugolska królowa nie uciekła z krzykiem. Owszem, wyminęła wystający korzeń i podeszła do ciemnozielonego samochodu. Otworzyła drzwi auta, ale tylne, nie przednie. Wyciągnęła stamtąd termos. Odkręciła zakrętkę i Minerwa wyczuła aromat herbaty. Gdy wreszcie mugolka się odezwała, w jej głosie było słychać jedynie ciekawość.

\- Ty jesteś Minerwa McGonagall. Nie, lady McGonagall.

Minerwa uniosła brwi, zdumiona tym, że została rozpoznana przez Elżbietę II.

\- Twoje nazwisko pojawiało się w każdym raporcie sporządzonym przez waszego nowego ministra. To ty pokonałaś tego czarnoksiężnika, razem z tym chłopcem, Potterem. Ty obroniłaś Hogwart. – królowa chyba dopiero zaczynała wyliczanie, ale urwała, bo Minerwa podeszła do niej i oparła się o tył samochodu. Starsza dama doskonale usłyszała trzask starych kości i wyczerpanie na twarzy czarownicy.

\- Znałaś moją babkę. Czarownice jednak żyją dłużej, prawda? – spytała królowa.

\- Tak, ale ja jestem jedynie cztery lata starsza od Waszej Królewskiej Mości. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Elżbieta kiwnęła głową, a w jej oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt – troski?

\- Byłam aurorem chroniącym królową Marię podczas wojny z … drugiej wojny światowej. – rzekła Minerwa, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Tak. Ale my spotkałyśmy się już później. – odparła królowa. Sięgnęła do samochodu po kubki do herbaty.

Minerwa uniosła kąciki ust – nie spodziewała się, że ta kobieta nie tylko ją rozpozna, ale i pamięta.

\- Dar królowej Marii nie przepadł. Nawet czarodzieje nie odróżniają mnie od zwykłych kotów. – rzekła Minerwa. Elżbieta uśmiechnęła się. Przez chwilę królowa podziwiała feniksa wciąż uczepionego ramienia Minerwy.

\- A więc jak idzie odbudowa Hogwartu, Minerwo? Bo mogę ci mówić Minerwo, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, Ma'am. Z tego co mi wiadomo, odbudowa jest już na ukończeniu. Nie mogę podać szczegółów, bo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie porządkowałam sprawy w domu. Miałam wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ale wracasz do Hogwartu? To znaczy… po tym, jak Dumbledore okazał się być żywy… - królowa rozlała herbatę z termosu w dwa kubki.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość jest naprawdę dobrze poinformowana. Naturalnie, że wracam do Hogwartu. – Minerwa z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek z herbatą. Napar był cudownie rozgrzewający – mimo lata, północny wiatr niósł ze sobą zimno.

\- Chciałabym kiedyś go zobaczyć. Hogwart. – rozmarzyła się królowa.

\- Porozmawiam z Albusem. Może jak sytuacja się uspokoi… - Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Obiecujesz? – głos królowej zabrzmiał dokładnie tak samo jak dekady temu, gdy z tą samą dziecinną nadzieją prosiła Minerwę, by strzegła jej babki.

Minerwa nagle zrozumiała, że słowa, które teraz wypowie, w jakiś sposób zwiążą jej los…

\- Obiecuję. – wyszeptała. Kolejna rzecz do zrobienia przed śmiercią. Kolejna rzecz, na którą trzeba będzie znaleźć siły i czas przed ostatecznym odejściem. Czy to był chichot losu czy ona sama podświadome oddalała od siebie ten moment?

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę – zasłużona dla kraju wiedźma i równie zasłużona królowa. Rozumiały się dobrze – może ich życia były skrajnie różne, ale obie miały coś wspólnego. Ojcowie obu poświęcili całe swe życia w służbie narodowi. Babki obu za najwyższą wartość uważały obowiązek. Wychowane w tych samych czasach, w podobnych, uprzywilejowanych środowiskach, z brzemieniem oczekiwań – aż dziw, że wcześniej spotkały się tylko raz.

Gdy rozstawały się, dla jednej z nich, napotkana czarownica przestała być jedynie bohaterką dostarczanych w czerwonych skrzynkach raportów. Dla drugiej, poznana mugolka przestała być jedynie postacią z monet i znaczków. Królowa odjechała, a Minerwa odleciała, ale obie z przeświadczeniem, że tego dnia los postawił na ich drodze przyjazną duszę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Minerwie udało jej się wylądować kilkadziesiąt metrów przed bramą Hogwartu, w zaroślach rosnących obok drogi prowadzącej z Hogsmeade do zamku. Straszne, że to, co kiedyś nie sprawiało jej żadnego problemu, teraz męczyło ją ponad siły, jak choćby teleportacja spod rezydencji do serca szkoły. A przecież musiała jeszcze dostać się do zamku. Skrzywiła się, dostrzegając kilka osób kręcących się przy bramie – zapewne reporterów ,,Proroka Codziennego".

Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zmienić się w kotkę. Szła powoli, starając się jak najdłużej pozostawać w cieniu rosnących przy drodze krzewów. Cieszyła się, że brama była otwarta – jedynie magiczne bariery były nałożone – nie miała pewności, jak zareagują na jej próbę wejścia…

Wtem gdzieś ponad nią Fawkes wydał z siebie krzyk. Reporterzy spojrzeli w niebo, a potem gorączkowo zaczęli szukać swoich aparatów, by zrobić zdjęcia dawno niewidzianemu feniksowi. Byli tak zaabsorbowani majestatycznym ptakiem, że żaden z nich nie zauważył szarej kotki przemykającej przez odrzwia bramy.

Minerwa, wciąż w kociej formie, poczuła przepływ znajomej, mocnej energii. Zamek witał ją w swoich granicach, a ona czerpała nieopisaną radość z tego lekkiego dotknięcia jej umysłu przez świadomość szkoły. Mimo całego wyczerpania, niepewności i rezygnacji, Hogwart wciąż był w stanie podziałać na nią ożywczo.

Szła powoli, ostrożnie stawiając łapki na ostrym, świeżym żwirze. Wdychała czyste, pełne zapachów powietrze. Wiatr delikatnie muskał jej sierść, zachodzące słońce ogrzewało jej nos. Była w domu.

Zamek wynurzył się przed nią w całej okazałości. Co cudowne, wszystkie uszkodzenia, jakie dotknęły mury podczas bitwy zostały już naprawione. Teraz jedynie jaśniejsza warstwa kamienia była przypomnieniem o chaosie i zniszczeniu, jakie tu miały miejsce. Wieże nie były już okaleczonymi kikutami, lecz dumnie pięły się ku niebu, pławiąc się w złotych promieniach słońca. Mury nie były pełne dziur, lecz wydawały się mocniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Przez te dwa miesiące wykonano naprawdę dobrą robotę. Szkoła była gotowa na przyjęcie nowych uczniów, na wznowienie nauczania starożytnej magii, na kształtowanie kolejnych, młodych umysłów.

Czy jednak ona, Minerwa, zastępczyni dyrektora tej oświeconej placówki, była gotowa, by wciąć na siebie ciężar przekazywania wiedzy o magii?

Wielkie wrota otworzyły się z impetem. Wybiegł z nich młody mężczyzna, z lśniącymi kasztanowymi włosami i krótką brodą. Jego błękitne oczy migotały jak mugolskie lampki choinkowe.

Minerwa zmieniła się akurat gdy zatrzymał się przed nią, zdyszany, ale szeroko uśmiechnięty.

\- Minnie! – wykrzyknął z radością. Przez moment Minerwa obawiała się, że porwie ją w jakiś szaleńczy taniec… a może tego właśnie pragnęła? Stop. Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, jednocześnie lustrując ją od stóp do głów.

\- Witaj, Albusie. – odpowiedziała, nieco sztywno ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Chodź do zamku, moja droga. Wyczułem twój powrót, poleciłem skrzatom, by przygotowały ci jakąś kolację w twoich komnatach. Jak się czujesz? Wypoczęta? Gotowa na nowy rok szkolny? – Albus zupełnie naturalnie odebrał jej z rąk torbę i podał jej swój łokieć, po czym poprowadził ją do zamku, tylko na moment rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na odległą bramę. Zachowywał się zupełnie tak, jakby ich przyjaźń nigdy nie przeżyła załamania i chwilowo Minerwa była zadowolona z takiego stanu rzeczy.

W sali wejściowej, widząc ogromne, pełne pułapek schody, zawahała się.

\- Teleportacja nieco mnie zmęczyła. – mruknęła, spuszczając nieco głowę.

\- Och. Nie szkodzi, teleportuję nas.- rzucił Albus z udawaną beztroską podszytą niepokojem.

Minerwa przywarła do niego, wmawiając sobie, że wcale nie chodzi o chęć bycia blisko niego, wdychania jego cytrynowo-czekoladowego aromatu, lecz o to, by nie przewróciła się przy lądowaniu.

Wylądowali na środku jej salonu. W znajomym otoczeniu Minerwa rozluźniła się nieco. Zaraz jednak drgnęła i szybko odsunęła się od Albusa. Na stoliku stały już talerze z ciepłą kolacją.

\- Na pewno chcesz odpocząć. Nie będę ci przeszkadzał. – Albus chyba musiał zauważyć jej nerwowość.

\- Dziękuję. – Minerwa machnęła ręką w kierunku kolacji.

\- Nie ma za co, Minnie. – uśmiechnął się do niej i odwrócił się do drzwi.

\- Co powiesz na partię szachów za dwie godziny? Brakowało mi godnego szachowego przeciwnika. – wypaliła Minerwa.

\- Z przyjemnością. Przyjdę o dwudziestej, dobrze? – Albus mrugnął do niej, co sprawiło, że jej znużone serce zatrzepotało żywiej. Kiwnęła głową, a potem jeszcze przez moment wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął.

Odwróciła się do wnętrza swoich apartamentów. Jej nozdrza uderzył mocny zapach kolacji. Nie miała apetytu – nie jadała porządnie od dawna, jej organizm przyzwyczaił się do zastępowania energii pochodzącej z pożywienia brudną magią. Zdecydowała, że najpierw weźmie kąpiel, a potem postanowi, co z kolacją.

Zimna, lodowata wręcz woda wcale nie przywróciła żywszego krążenia w jej sztywnych członkach. Wypłukała z niej może tylko kolejną dozę sił. Nowe, czarne szaty, które przywołała z szafy, jedynie wywołały grymas na jej twarzy. Stojąc przed lustrem w sypialni, wyciągnęła różdżkę i rozpoczęła żmudne nakładanie zaklęć ukrywających symptomy jej powolnego umierania. Zmarszczki. Zrobione. Cienie pod oczami, zrobione. Zapadnięte policzki. Wisząca skóra na szyi. Sztywne włosy – jakie było na to zaklęcie? Ach…

Porzuciła marne próby poprawienia swojego wyglądu i wróciła do salonu. Co miała zrobić z tymi wszystkimi potrawami? Logiczne byłoby spróbowanie wszystkiego, by mogła oddać resztę skrzatom bez kolosalnych wyrzutów sumienia…

\- Puk! Puk! - ktoś dobijał się do drzwi jej gabinetu.

\- Proszę! – zawołała, żałując, że nie spytała Albusa, ile jeszcze osób obecnie przebywa w zamku.

Do jej salonu wpadła Poppy.

\- Minerwa! Właśnie spotkałam Albusa, mówił że wróciłaś i … - pielęgniarka urwała, skupiając wzrok na stojącej na środku salonu Minerwie.

\- Witaj, Poppy. – Minerwa odwróciła wzrok.

\- Minerwo McGonagall! Miałaś wypocząć przez te dwa tygodnie! – zawołała Poppy, załamując ręce.

\- I naprawdę odpoczęłam. – skłamała Minerwa, na moment zerkając przyjaciółce w oczy.

\- Wyglądasz trzy razy gorzej. – oznajmiła brawurowo Poppy, machając ręką w stronę Minerwy.

\- Cóż za komplement z okazji mojego powrotu! – Minerwa z lekką irytacją ruszyła ku stołowi z kolacją. Czy jej słaba kondycja była tak bardzo widoczna?

\- Minerwo, wyglądasz jak cień człowieka! Czy ty coś jadłaś przez te dwa tygodnie? Czy ty odpoczywałaś, a może odprawiałaś jakieś wyczerpujące rytuały? Min, mnie możesz powiedzieć, wiesz, że ja zawsze… - Poppy mówiła szybko, więc Minerwa musiała jej przerwać, zanim przyjaciółka zdąży się nakręcić na dobre.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Poppy. Nad rezydencją przechodziła burza, więc teleportacja nieco mnie zmęczyła, ale to wszystko. Nie masz się czym martwić. – Minerwa nasycała słowa mocą, jednocześnie skupiając się na w miarę spokojnym opadnięciu na fotel. Jej nogi były dziwnie sztywne…

\- Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach! O nie, Minerwo. Najpierw zjesz całą tę kolację, a potem pozwolisz mi się zbadać. – zażądała Poppy.

\- Ile razy mam mówić, że nic mi nie jest! Daj mi święty spokój ! – Minerwa podniosła głos, czując lekką panikę – Poppy nie mogła odkryć świeżych blizn, nie mogła przejrzeć przez jej ochronne czary.

\- Minnie, nie możesz pracować, będąc na skraju wyczerpania! – zawołała Poppy.

\- BĘDĘ NAUCZAĆ! NIC MI NIE JEST! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, a kilka stojących najbliżej niej talerzy eksplodowało, by zamienić się w szary proszek.

Poppy cofnęła się, jej oczy były rozszerzone ze strachu. Minerwa usiłowała się uspokoić, ale jej ręce drżały i świeciły, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w nieco zbyt szybkim tempie.

\- Poppy,… - zaczęła Minerwa łagodniejszym tonem, lecz pielęgniarka potrząsnęła głową. Nie powiedziała już nic więcej, po prostu wybiegła z salonu Minerwy. Nauczycielka transmutacji wiedziała, że wołanie za nią nie ma sensu. Zaciskając szczękę ze złości na samą siebie, odruchowo zlikwidowała resztę ocalałych talerzy. Kompletnie straciła apetyt.

Przez godzinę siedziała nieruchomo w fotelu, wpatrując się w niewielkie płomienie migoczące w kominku. Zastanawiała się, czy Poppy powiedziała Albusowi, czy już cały zamek obawiał się zupełnie niestabilnej magicznie nauczycielki transmutacji. Rozmyślała nad tym, do czego przyjdzie jej się posunąć, by ukryć przed nimi prawdę o tym, że powoli gasła. Nie mogli się dowiedzieć, bo odizolowaliby ją od uczniów, a może nawet odesłali z Hogwartu… do św. Munga, albo gdzieś…

Ktoś pukał, ale bezpośrednio do jej salonu i delikatniej niż Poppy. Minerwa machnęła różdżką – zgodnie z przewidywaniami, w drzwiach stał Albus. Pod pachą trzymał szachownicę.

\- Nie musisz pukać. – mruknęła, zdeterminowana, by wszystko wróciło do dawnej rutyny. Albus uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a potem zaczął rozstawiać figury na szachownicy. Minerwa nagle przypomniała sobie, że te same figury, ustawione w dziwacznej, symbolicznej sekwencji prześladowały ją przez tyle bezsennych nocy.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytała, unosząc różdżkę.

\- Nie trudź się, przywołam. – odpowiedział i machnął dłonią – z jej kuchni nadleciał dzbanek i filiżanka z herbatą dla niej oraz kubek z gorącą czekoladą dla niego. Uniosła brwi na to oczywiste użycie magii bez różdżki, ale nie skomentowała.

\- Białe zaczynają. – powiedział cicho, gdy już figury były rozstawione, a on siedział wygodnie naprzeciw niej, z splecionymi na kolanach dłońmi.

Przez piętnaście minut po prostu grali, maksymalnie skupieni na grze. Potem on zapytał:

\- Jak twoje wakacje? Mam nadzieję, że odpoczęłaś chociaż trochę. – jego ton był spokojny, lecz jakby pełen rezerwy.

\- Tak, cieszę się, że miałam trochę czasu pomyśleć. – odpowiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od szachownicy.

\- Co działo się tutaj? Widziałam, że już prawie nie ma śladów po bitwie. –rzekła, jednocześnie przesuwając swojego gońca.

\- Wiele osób zgłaszało się by pomóc w odbudowie, nie mogłem narzekać na brak rąk do pracy. Niektórzy prawie całe dnie spędzali w zamku, pracując nad tym, by był zdatny na nowy rok szkolny. Kingsley nie szczędził środków, choć do skarbca szkoły wpłynęło mnóstwo środków od różnych osób. Szczególnie hojna dotacja wpłynęła od anonimowego darczyńcy. A potem na rynku pojawiła się kolekcja słynnych pudełek od Faberge. Czy to nie twoja matka je kolekcjonowała? – Albus uniósł jedną brew, wyraźnie się z nią drocząc.

\- I tak ich nie używałam. – Minerwa machnęła ręką, jednocześnie lekko krzywiąc się, gdy koń Albusa zmiótł jej pionka z szachownicy.

\- Myślę, że od czasów założycieli nikt nie dał tej szkole tyle co ty. Przy odbudowie badałem magię wtłoczoną w konstrukcję zamku – podpis twojej aury był prawie tak silny jak samych założycieli. – rzekł Albus z pełną powagą.

\- Odkryłeś coś ciekawego? – Minerwa zapragnęła zmienić temat, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy wyczuł jak brudna była magia, którą wtłaczała w zamek.

\- Nie miałem czasu, by zgłębić należycie wzory magii budowniczej, Wizengamot nalegał by najpierw zbadać inne kwestie. Jak moje cudowne powstanie z martwych albo utrata mocy przez Czarną Różdżkę. – odpowiedział Albus, przesuwając swoje pionki bliżej hetmana.

\- I co im powiedziałeś? – spytała zupełnie obojętnym tonem.

\- To samo co Harry'emu. Jeśli ktoś potrafi wyjaśnić mój powrót to może jedynie Severus, a w przypadku tak potężnej magii moim jedynym naturalnym wytłumaczeniem jest moc miłości. Podobnie z Czarną Różdżką – miłość jest jedyną formą magii przełamującą moc najpotężniejszego Insygnium Śmierci. – Albus podniósł oczy- wpatrywał się w nią w dziwny sposób. Minerwa zapragnęła uciec.

\- A co on na to? Szach. – mruknęła, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Nic. – wieża Albusa zasłoniła jego króla.

\- Jak on sobie radzi? Oni wszyscy – Złote Trio? – Minerwa postanowiła zignorować subtelną sugestię w głosie Albusa.

\- Harry i Hermiona mieszkają tymczasowo w Norze – on nie jest zdecydowany co zrobić z Grimmauld Place, zaś jej rodzice są w św. Mungu, gdzie uzdrowiciele pracują nad przywróceniem im pamięci. Pisali do mnie, że chcieliby się z tobą spotkać jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem semestru.

\- Tak, zamierzam się z nimi zobaczyć pojutrze. Chodzi o to, że nie wracają do szkoły, prawda?

\- Tak przypuszczam, chociaż Hermiona jeszcze się waha. Spróbujesz ją przekonać, by dokończyła edukację?

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, a potem dodała, nieco ostrożniejszym tonem:

\- Czy uważasz, że to odpowiedni moment, by wyjawić Harry'emu, że ma matkę chrzestną?

Albus westchnął.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to nie byłoby za dużo informacji na jeden raz. Oczywiście decyzja należy do ciebie, ale czy masz pewność, że jesteś na to gotowa?

Minerwa miała ochotę roześmiać się gorzko – ile czasu zabraniał jej wyjawienia tego, ile nacierpiała się utrzymując to w tajemnicy – a teraz, gdy wreszcie miała wolną rękę, nie czuła się na tyle silna, by wyznać prawdę.

\- Lupin przed śmiercią prosił mnie, bym została matką chrzestną jego syna, Teda. – wypaliła. Zaraz poczuła, jak ogromny ciężar spada jej z serca. Na twarzy Albusa pojawiło się współczucie.

\- Harry jest ojcem chrzestnym, prawda? Andromeda wie? – spytał, uważnie śledząc jej twarz.

\- Nie było czasu na przeprowadzenie czaru – nie widziałam nawet jeszcze dziecka. Z listów Andromedy wynika, że nie wie o niczym. – wyjaśniła.

\- Jeśli Remus i Tonks tego chcieli, to powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z Harrym i Andromedą.

\- Ted Remus Lupin naprawdę zasługuje na kogoś lepszego, kto pomoże Andromedzie, a nie starą wiedźmę, znienawidzoną przez połowę naszej społeczności, której i tak nie będzie pamiętał! – z chwilą, gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, natychmiast tego pożałowała.

Albus otworzył szerzej oczy, zszokowany:

\- O czym ty mówisz? Minnie, przecież będziesz tu, pomożesz Andromedzie, będziesz miała na niego oko w Hogwarcie… to co teraz wypisuje prasa, jest nieistotne. – w głosie Albusa rozbrzmiewała głęboka, nieskrywana troska. Minerwa przez moment delektowała się tym poczuciem, że ktoś się o nią troszczy…

\- Moja droga, czy jest coś, co chciałabyś mi powiedzieć? – Albus zapytał z pełną powagą.

Przecież nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że umiera!

\- Po prostu boję się, że Teda zawiodę tak jak Harry'ego. – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Nie zawiodłaś Harry'ego. To ja go zawiodłem. To ja zabroniłem ci ingerować w jego dorastanie. Byłby szczęśliwszy, gdybym pozwolił ci go wychować w Hogwarcie. – odpowiedział z mocą.

\- Byłby martwy. Królowa na C3. – Minerwa odruchowo nie chciała, by Albus się obwiniał – z przyzwyczajenia brała całą winę na siebie.

\- Minnie… - zaczął czarodziej, ale powstrzymała go.

\- Twój plan ostatecznie zadziałał. Tylko to będzie się liczyć.

\- Ja nie…

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. – ucięła, machając ręką w kierunku szachownicy. Teraz był jego ruch.

Przez chwilę jedynie grali, skupieni na swoich strategiach. I znów on przerwał ciszę:

\- Jutro mam rozmowę z jedynym kandydatem, który pomyślnie przeszedł wstępną rozmowę kwalifikacyjną o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Właśnie. Pisałeś, że nie mogłeś nikogo znaleźć. Jak on się nazywa? Skąd jest? Co potrafi? – Minerwa kurczowo chwyciła się neutralnego tematu.

\- Zgłosiło się wielu magów, ale nie mieli kwalifikacji większych niż członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Co nie jest zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że ty i Potter szkoliliście gwardię. Jedynie Assuarin Zenaidov wykazał się czymś więcej.

\- Zenaidov? To krewny Alexandry? – Minerwa uniosła głowę, zaciekawiona. Alexandra spędziła całe wakacje w zamku, pomagając przy odbudowie. Nikt się nie zainteresował jej losem, a dziewczynka nie czuła się samotna, bo chętnych do pomocy było wielu – dormitorium Gryffindoru wcale nie było puste.

\- Spytałem ją o to. Powiedziała, że nie wie nic o żadnym krewnym, ale nie jest to wykluczone. Szczególnie że Assuarin pochodzi z Rosji.

\- Zatem nie kończył żadnej szkoły. – Minerwa przegryzła wargę. Zbyt wiele razy sparzyli się na nauczycielach obrony, a po wyczerpującej wojnie było kluczowe, by tą katedrę objął ktoś z charyzmą i pedagogicznym doświadczeniem. W Rosji podobno pierwszego u magów było pod dostatkiem, ale drugiego nie było gdzie zdobywać - bo Rosjanie stawiali na indywidualne nauczanie magii, nie było tam żadnej szkoły.

\- Nie. Wychowały go wiedźmy na przedmieściach Petersburga.

\- A ile ma lat?

\- Około pięćdziesięciu, ale wygląda bardzo młodo.

\- Na pewno nie młodziej niż ty. – mruknęła Minerwa, a potem odwróciła głowę. Ku jej zdumieniu, Albus zachichotał.

\- Specjalnie zapuściłem brodę, żebyś nie pomyliła mnie z uczniami, jak już się zjawią.

\- Nie wiem czy to najfortunniejszy pomysł, bo według ankiety wśród czytelniczek ,,Czarownicy", z brodą jesteś o wiele bardziej pociągający. – odpowiedziała.

,,Na Merlina. Co ja wyprawiam? Przecież nie mogę flirtować z Albusem!"

Albus otworzył lekko usta, a potem uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślę jednak, że czytelniczki ,,Czarownicy" zmienią obiekt zainteresowań, gdy zobaczą Assuarina. Co nie ukrywam, byłoby mi raczej na rękę. – mrugnął do niej.

\- Czy ten Assuarin ma rodzinę?

\- Ma narzeczoną. Nie pytałem go o więcej, bo jeszcze nie wiem, czy go zatrudnimy. Przyjdziesz jutro na kolejną rozmowę z nim? Chciałbym poznać twoją opinię. – hetman Albusa z gracją pozbawił głowy konia Minerwy.

\- O której?

\- Po śniadaniu, koło dziesiątej, w moim gabinecie.

\- Dobrze. A jeśli dojdziemy do wniosku, że on się jednak nie nadaje? – Minerwa obracała w palcach różdżkę.

\- Wtedy chyba będę musiał sam nauczać obrony – o ile Rada Nadzorcza uzna to za właściwe. – Albus rozłożył ręce.

\- Możemy się podzielić. Pomogłabym przy młodszych rocznikach. – zaoferowała Minerwa.

\- Masz dość pracy z transmutacją, Gryffindorem i zastępowaniem mnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że pan Zenaidov okaże się być dobrym materiałem na profesora.

\- Po spotkaniu z nim chciałabym udać się do wieży pióra i książki – najlepiej będzie, jak wyślemy listy do uczniów jak najszybciej. Szczególnie ze zwiększonym naborem pierwszorocznych. – powiedziała Minerwa, myśląc o tych wszystkich mugolskich dzieciach, do których nie posłała listów w zeszłym roku.

\- Mam ci z tym pomóc? – spytał Albus.

\- Nie, to przyjemność, a nie obowiązek. Już nie mogę się doczekać nowego roku szkolnego. – Minerwa nie musiała udawać entuzjazmu.

\- Ja też. Goniec na E4. Szach.

\- I mat. – Minerwa posłała Albusowi uśmiech. Była rozproszona radością z powrotu, nie dziwiła się więc, że wygrał.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wróciłaś. – powiedział ciepło Albus.

\- Dobrze być znów w domu. – odpowiedziała, machając różdżką – szachowe figury ułożyły się ładnie w szachownicy.

\- Pójdę już, jest dość późno. – Albus wstał i chwycił szachownicę. Zdążył zauważyć grymas na twarzy Minerwy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, moja droga?

Minerwa pokiwała głową i odepchnęła się lekko magią, żeby wstać z fotela. Każda komórka jej ciała krzyczała, że nic nie jest w porządku, ale musiała to zignorować.

\- Widzimy się jutro przed śniadaniem. – powiedziała, nieco ochrypłym głosem.

\- Dobrej nocy zatem, Minnie. – Albus szybko nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Zmrużyła oczy, starając się zapamiętać jego zapach, szorstkość brody i jednocześnie delikatność ust.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, jego już nie było.


	7. Rozdział 7 - 1946/1998

1946

\- A poza bólem i wymiotami? – mugolski lekarz o przyjaznej, okrągłej twarzy przyglądał się Tatianie, wyprostowanej na krześle.

\- Głównie chodzi o ból. Nie daje mi spać… nie daje mi normalnie funkcjonować. – Tatiana zmusiła się do błagalnego tonu. Jak nisko upadła, że była w mugolskiej przychodni i błagała mugolskiego lekarza o środki, które i tak nie miały szans zagłuszyć jej głodu!?

Głód trawił ją od trzech miesięcy. Jej orzeł, jej cudowne orlątko, którego mogła używać do szmuglowania zza granicy Magiceum zniknął. Tatiana nie robiła zapasów, została więc odcięta od leku tłumiącego zmysły i ból.

Przez pierwszy miesiąc jeszcze walczyła. Usiłowała skupić się na Ivanie, na Vladimirze. Znów wypisywała listy do ludzi, którzy mogli widzieć gdzieś Elenę. Tatiana nawet odgrywała zadowoloną z życia czarownicę, gdy do zamkniętego miasta sprowadziła się jeszcze jedna rodzina posługująca się magią.

Ale potem wszystko znów zaczęło się sypać. Głód wzmagał w niej chęć destrukcji. Jej moc, rosnąca bez tłumiącego ją narkotyku, szukała ujścia. Ivan zabierał ją do lasu, gdzie wyżywała się na mugolskich czołgach – zmyślny Confundus sprawiał, że mugole widzieli nie kobietę, a wyrzutnię rakiet. To jednak było krótkofalowe rozwiązanie. Po drugim miesiącu Ivan przestał jej ufać. Wziął miesięczny urlop i już nie zostawiał jej samej z Vladimirem. Nie żeby przebywanie ze sobą ich do siebie zbliżyło. Kłócili się nieustannie, obrzucając coraz to wymyślniejszymi wiązankami przekleństw. Tatiana oskarżała Ivana o zdrady i groziła, że bez Magiceum sięgnie po alkohol i zacznie romansować ze wszystkimi oficerami w mieście. Na to czarodziej nie reagował. Interesował się tylko Vladimirem. Tatiana jednak jeszcze nie zdobyła się na to, by zagrozić swojemu dziecku. Co z resztą miałaby tym osiągnąć? Ivan nie był w stanie jej pomóc.

\- I mówi pani, że najgorzej jest rano? – dopytywał się lekarz. Tatiana stłumiła chęć potraktowania go jakąś klątwą.

\- Ból jest najgorszy w nocy, a rano wymiotuję. Proszę, niech mi pan przepisze jakieś leki przeciwbólowe i tyle. – Tatiana skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

Lekarz podskoczył na swoim krzesełku, gdy dobiegł ich dźwięk syreny. Zaraz jednak wyjrzał za okno. Tatiana uniosła wyżej głowę – przez główną ulicę pędził czerwony pojazd – mugolski wóz strażacki.

\- Dziwne. Chyba nie jadą do pożaru. Jest już za ciepło żeby palić, a przez ostatnie dni ciągle padało. – wymamrotał lekarz, bardziej do siebie, niż do Tatiany.

\- Dostanę te leki? – Tatiana wierciła się z niecierpliwością.

\- Jeśli się nie mylę, to leki nic pani nie dadzą. Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy jest możliwość, by była pani w ciąży?

Tatiana otworzyła szeroko usta. Zimne dreszcze biegły po całym jej ciele. Chciała móc zaprzeczyć, miała odruch nazwymyślania tego mugolskiego szarlatana, ale cichy głos podszeptywał jej, że mężczyzna mógł mieć rację.

Te kilka razy, kiedy na fali pierwszego głodu, zapomniała wziąć antykoncepcyjny eliksir. Gdy chciała tylko poczuć coś innego niż ból i strach, perfidnie wykorzystując Ivana, który łudził się, że pomaga jej w ten sposób. Jak mogła być tak beztroska, tak nieodpowiedzialna… tak głupia, szczególnie po tym… jak poczęty został Vladimir…

\- Ale w pierwszej ciąży nie wymiotowałam. – zaprotestowała słabo. Lekarz uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Tak bywa. Proszę się nie martwić, mamy tu dobrą położną, Rosjankę, kształconą w Moskwie. – rzekł mężczyzna, przeczesując palcami rzadkie, rude włosy.

\- Ja… to dla mnie szok. – przyznała Tatiana, czując, że jej palce zaczynają drżeć.

\- Nie, to cudowna wiadomość. Pani mąż pewnie się ucieszy. Przepiszę pani witaminy. – lekarz zaczął coś pisać na kartce papieru. Tatiana chciała na niego nawrzeszczeć, że Ivan wcale nie jest jej mężem i wątpliwe, by się ucieszył, ale przeczuwała, że nie ma dość sił, aby wydzierać się za długo, a pomocy tych mugoli mogła jeszcze potrzebować.

Wątpiła jednak, by w tym małym miasteczku udało jej się usunąć dziecko. Zaledwie skinęła głową, gdy lekarz podał jej jakąś karteczkę. Jak trafiona niewprawnym oszałamiaczem wyszła z przychodni, zastanawiając się, co powie Ivanowi po powrocie do domu. Że to koniec? Że ona nie zamierza rodzić kolejnego dziecka, którego nie zdoła pokochać?

Skryta w cieniu obdrapanego budynku przychodni, Tatiana wyjęła różdżkę. W szpitalu nauczono ją zaklęcia potwierdzającego ciążę. Wyszeptała je z niepokojem – a potem jęknęła głośno, gdy okazało się, że mugolski medyk miał rację – Tatiana była w ciąży. Co więcej, znów spodziewała się chłopca.

Czarownica ukryła twarz w dłoniach – żeby pozbyć się ,,intruza", będzie musiała wyrwać się z tego miasta… uciec od tego życia… z dala od Ivana. A co z Vladimirem? Tatiana nie miała nic – ani rodziny… ani domu… całe bogactwo jej rodziny zostało roztrwonione na finansowanie wojny… potem na szukanie Eleny… z Romanowów nie został nikt…

Szum skrzydeł zawsze był dla niej znajomy, ale od zniknięcia dwugłowego orła Tatiana odzwyczaiła się od tego dźwięku. Teraz uniosła głowę, zdumiona widokiem nieco sfatygowanej sówki pocztowej z zwiniętą w rulon gazetą. Nawet spóźniona, sowa powinna przylecieć do ich domu. Ivan bardzo pilnował poczty – koniecznie chciał odciąć Tatianę od jedynego leku, który jej pomagał… dlaczego więc sowa przyniosła tą nic nie wartą, brytyjską gazetę Tatianie?

To był ,,Prorok Codzienny", opatrzony tytułem, od którego krew zawrzała w żyłach Tatiany: ,,Albus Dumbledore – wciąż szuka tej jedynej?" Na okładce umieszczono ruchome zdjęcie Dumbledore'a, który z przepraszającym uśmiechem wzruszał ramionami, zbywając natrętnych reporterów.

Nawet dla jakichś zidiociałych dziennikarzy Dumbledore miał uśmiech! A dla torturowanej Tatiany… nie było żadnego migotania w niebieskich tęczówkach! Drżące palce Tatiany darły gazetę na jak najmniejsze kawałeczki, jakby to mogło przynieść jej jakąś ulgę.

Przez główną ulicę przetoczyła się wojskowa ciężarówka. W oddali wciąż wyły jakieś syreny. Tatiana wyprostowała się, by wrócić na chodnik i majestatycznym marszem podjąć drogę do przyznanej im wilii. Mieszkańcy miasteczka szeptali o niej – bo widzieli ją rzadko – ale jeśli mieli ją dziś zobaczyć… może ostatni raz… to niech widzą przyszłą carycę petersburskiego magiielektoratu!

Może Tatiana zaśmiałaby się głośno sama do siebie na tą myśl, ale wtedy dostrzegła słup czarnego dymu… ponad miejscem, w którym znajdowała się ich willa.

Zaczęła biec. Zupełnie zapomniała, że mogłaby się teleportować. Biegła, nie zważając na to, że najmniejsze potknięcie i skręciłaby kostkę w niepraktycznych czółenkach na obcasie. Wpadała w kałuże zostawione przez padające od paru dni deszcze. Woda rozbryzgiwała się na jej rajstopy i spódnicę, pozostawiając brązowe plamy.

Willa, w której Tatiana mieszkała przez kilkanaście miesięcy, płonęła. Czerwono-pomarańczowe płomienie buchały z okien, wprost na ludzi usiłujących je ugasić. Czarny, gęsty dym unosił się w górę – dużo bardziej gęsty niż zwykła, pożarowa chmura. Tatianie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by zorientować się, że to musi być Szatańska Pożoga – ogień niezwykle trudny do przywołania, jeszcze trudniejszy do opanowania, a niemożliwy do ugaszenia wodą.

\- Pani Zenaidov! - zawołał jakiś oficer. Przed domem zgromadził się już spory tłum.

Tatiana tkwiła nieruchomo. Myślała tylko o tym, że Ivan był lepszym oszustem niż ona. Ona przynajmniej umiała przyznać się przed nim, że nie wyszła z traumy tortur, że popadała w coraz gorsze stany szaleństwa, które próbowała zagłuszać Magiceum. A on… bezczelnie grał tego zdrowego, dbającego o nią i Vladimira… podczas gdy tak naprawdę…

Co on musiał przeżyć, że wybrał sobie tak okropną śmierć?

\- Pani Zenaidov, czy w domu ktoś był? – jakiś mężczyzna potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

Sztywno skinęła głową, mrużąc oczy, gdy zarwał się balkon z boku płonącego budynku.

\- On tam był! Jej mąż! Jak zobaczyłam ogień to płonął parter, widziałam go w oknie! – zawołała jedna z kobiet.

\- A dziecko? O mój Boże, co z dzieckiem? – zapytała sąsiadka, która szyła sweterki dla Vladimira.

\- Pani Zenaidov? Zabrała pani dziecko ze sobą, prawda? – jakiś starzec złapał Tatianę za łokieć.

Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć wszyscy naraz, gdy Tatiana pokręciła głową. Popędzali strażaków, obejmowali ją nieporadnie, oferowali swoje ramię do wyszlochania, zapewniali o wsparciu – teoretycznie robili wszystko to, co powinno się robić w takiej sytuacji. To sama Tatiana zachowywała się… niezgodnie z ich oczekiwaniami i wyobrażeniami o tym, jak powinna zareagować normalna kobieta na widok swojego płonącego domu, świadoma tego, że w środku płonął jej mąż i dziecko. Albowiem Tatiana trwała nieruchomo, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w ogień, lewą ręką przesuwając po brzuchu… a jej twarz była zupełnie sucha. Poczciwi mugole tłumaczyli to sobie szokiem.

W pewnym sensie, Tatiana była w szoku. Bądź co bądź, to był jej dom przez kilka miesięcy. A Ivan i Vladimir tworzyli dla niej jakąś rodzinę… bardzo dysfunkcyjną… ale wciąż rodzinę. Ivan pomagał jej. Walczył o nią, wspierał ją, wybaczał jej… nie zasługiwała na niego. Pociągnęła go na dno. Może gdyby próbowała udawać, może gdyby postarała się bardziej… on nie pęknąłby. Nie uznałby, że najprostszym rozwiązaniem jest pożegnanie tego pełnego bólu życia. Że zabrał ze sobą Vladimira… Tatiana nie dziwiła mu się. Przecież ona nie dała mu żadnych dowodów na to, że jest w stanie sama zajmować się dzieckiem.

Tatiana czuła się dziwnie z myślą, że gdzieś w tym ogniu umarło jej dziecko… to, które nosiła w sobie przez dziewięć miesięcy, które miało częściowo jej krew… krew Romanowów, jej czekoladowe, ciemne oczy… ale to nie był ten rodzaj bólu, który spodziewała się czuć… , którego by oczekiwała.

\- Zabierzcie ją stąd, to musi się wypalić samo… nic się stamtąd nie uratuje. – zakomenderował jakiś starszy oficer.

Ludzie złapali ostrożnie Tatianę, odwrócili ją od ognia, odprowadzili… nawet nie rejestrowała dobrze dokąd ją prowadzą. Myślała tylko o tym, że została sama, zupełnie sama. Nie było rutyny, do której mogła wrócić – tylko zgliszcza. Nie było płaczu dziecka, który nauczyła się ignorować – tylko cisza. Po życiu, jakie wiodła w tym zapomnianym przez świat miasteczku, nie został żaden ślad…

Stop. Było coś, co było nierozerwalnie związane z tym miejscem, z tym godnym pożałowania epizodem w życiu Tatiany. Ivan zostawił jej coś, w upiornym podarku, o który wcale nie prosiła. Czarownica poczuła łzy, pierwsze tego dnia, cisnące się uparcie do oczu, na myśl o tym, że może wcale nie musiała być całkiem sama.

Mugole posadzili ją w jakimś domu, przy jakimś stole, dali jej kubek ciepłego płynu – kiedy jedyne, co mogłaby przełknąć, to swoje ulubione, ciemne Anuren.

Jeśli Ivan myślał, że pomoże Tatianie, uwalniając ją od Vladimira, to nie przewidział kolejnej komplikacji, w osobie tego dziecka, o którym czarownica dowiedziała się dziś. Jeśli uważał, że podejmie decyzję za nią, że da jej nowy początek… ostatnią szansę na odbicie się od dna… mylił się. Nieświadomie, zostawił jej zapewnienie o tym, że cały ich związek, rodzina jaką tworzyli przez te kilkanaście miesięcy, nie były snem.

Możliwość zapomnienia była tylko jedna. Tatiana uznała, że czas wziąć się w garść, zostawić za sobą koszmary i wrócić do Petersburga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Dzień po powrocie Minerwa wcale nie czuła się silniejsza. Nie po dwóch godzinach szorowania krwawych śladów z podłogi i rdzawych plam z umywalki. Zaskakujące, jak jej krew była odporna na magię. Pochylanie się z różdżką nad zimną posadzką z pewnością nie było dobre dla jej pleców – w końcu nie mogła wygięta w pałąk iść na śniadanie, a obawiała się, że wyprostowanie się będzie bardzo bolesne.

Upinała w kok matowe, srebrne włosy, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Zerknęła na zegar – Albus był punktualnie jak zawsze. Przywołała na twarz swoją spokojną minę i podeszła do drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry, moja droga. – Albus uśmiechał się, aczkolwiek nie potrafił pozbyć się z oczu troski. Jakaś część jej nie chciała, by ta troska zniknęła.

\- Witaj Albusie. – jakby instynktownie przywarła do jego ramienia.

Bardzo powoli, w swobodnym milczeniu, ruszyli ku schodom. Kiedyś schodzili tak codziennie – no może ona nieco mniej się na nim opierała. I on nie wyglądał jak zniewalający, dziewiętnastoletni bohater.

Och, jak śmiesznie musieli wyglądać!

Piękny mężczyzna prowadzący ostrożnie słabą staruszkę!

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – spytał cicho Albus. Minerwa odruchowo sprawdziła swoje oklumencyjne mury – czemu on tak łatwo domyślał się toku jej myśli?

\- Dobrze. Jestem ciekawa tego Assuarina. – odpowiedziała, mocniej uwieszając się jego ramienia, by przeskoczyć fałszywy stopień.

\- Oby okazał się być kompetentny. Chyba potrzebujemy nowych twarzy. – stwierdził Albus, zupełnie naturalnie schodząc z nią po wielkiej klatce schodowej prowadzącej do sali wejściowej. Pokiwała głową – potrzebowali kogoś nowego, kto nie byłby połączony z wszystkimi naderwaną siecią sekretów i kłamstw, kto nie zważał na subtelne gesty, na ukryte podteksty.

Tak jak teraz, gdy Minerwa puściła ramię Albusa i uniosła wyżej głowę. On nawet nie uniósł brwi, choć wiedziała, że przygląda się jej spod ronda swojego kapelusza. Czarnego, żałobnego kapelusza. Ona miała na głowie taki sam.

Krok za krokiem. Lewa stopa, prawa stopa. Głowa wysoko. Plecy proste. Wzrok utkwiony przed siebie, nie wolno patrzeć pod nogi.

,,Nie chcesz chyba, by ten kilkusetstronicowy Almanach spadł na brudną posadzkę!" – gdzieś w oddali Minerwa słyszała karcący ton swojej matki, instruującej ją jak chodzić, by nie zrzucić umieszczonej na czubku głowy księgi.

\- Ostrożnie. – gdzieś ponad swoim kapeluszem usłyszała szept Albusa.

Stół prezydialny był pełen profesorów – przyjaciół Minerwy. Teoretycznie wszyscy oni byli zajęci śniadaniem. Teoretycznie, bo w praktyce gapili się na nią i Albusa. Dziwna grupa uczniów, usadzona przy jednym stole – zazwyczaj zajętym przez Puchonów, wpatrywała się w nią jeszcze bardziej otwarcie.

Wtem z grupy tej wyrwała się mała dziewczynka o złotych lokach.

\- Witamy z powrotem, profesor McGonagall! – zawołała Alexandra z przesadzoną ekscytacją i zanim Minerwa zareagowała, Gryfonka przylgnęła do niej, o mało jej nie przewracając.

\- Hip hip hurra na powrót profesor McGonagall! – z długiej ławy podniósł się Ernie Macmillan.

\- Hip hip hurra! – zawołali uczniowie.

Minerwa lekko poklepała Alexandrę po złotych lokach, by ukryć drżenie rąk.

\- No już, dajmy profesor McGonagall zjeść porządne śniadanie, panno Zenaidov. – mruknął Albus, unosząc kąciki ust w uśmiechu. Alexandra wypuściła Minerwę, która zdołała jedynie kiwnąć głową – wzruszenie wciąż ściskało jej gardło.

Razem z Albusem ruszyli ku stołowi prezydialnemu. Minerwa przez lekko zmrużone oczy oglądała reakcje siedzących tam osób: Poppy z naburmuszoną miną wbiła wzrok w stół uczniów, Pomona unikała spojrzenia Minerwy, Rolanda nerwowo mięła rękaw szaty, Filius dziobał w swoim talerzu.

Albus szarmancko odsunął jej krzesło, na które opadła z lekką rezygnacją. Przez moment patrzyła, jak dyrektor zajmuje swoje wysokie krzesło po jej lewej stronie. Ile razy patrzyła na to krzesło, marząc, by nie było puste…

\- Cholibka! – przez otwarte drzwi wbiegł zdyszany Hagrid.

\- Co się stało, Rubeusie? – zawołał Albus, zalewając mlekiem swoją górę czekoladowych płatków.

\- Graupek był ciekaw tego białego grobowca… trochę połamał płyty i podeptał te konwalie… przepraszam profesorze, nie upilnowałem go… - Hagrid załamał ręce, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

\- Szkoda konwalii, Rubeusie, ale nic się nie stało. – powiedział spokojnie Albus. Konwalie kwitły tam nieustannie od bitwy – Minerwa podejrzewała, że podtrzymywane jakimś zaklęciem Albusa.

\- Psorze, ale to miejsce było nawiedzone! Co jeśli Graup zezłościł jakieś duchy? – Hagrid wyjął z kieszeni sporych rozmiarów chustkę w szkocką kratę i hałaśliwie wytarł nos.

\- Grobowiec jest pusty, czemu miałby być nawiedzony? – spytał Albus, popijając sok dyniowy.

\- Kiedyś widziałem tam ducha, na własne oczy, psorze! Świetlistą postać w długiej koszuli nocnej, opartą o grobowiec, a wokół niej wzrastały konwalie! W środku zimy, profesorze! – zawołał Hagrid.

Albus prawie zakrztusił się sokiem. Widelec z brzdękiem wypadł z dłoni Poppy.

Minerwa czuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy. Jeśli Hagrid ją wtedy widział…

Rozległ się odległy burzowy grzmot. Zaczarowane sklepienie Hogwartu zasnuło się ciężkimi chmurami.

\- Hogwart jest pełen niewyjaśnionych zagadek, Hagridzie. – odezwał się wreszcie Albus.

Półolbrzym pokiwał głową, a potem ruszył ku stołowi. Dopiero wówczas zobaczył Minerwę:

\- Cholibka, profesor McGonagall! Nie widziałem… dobrze, że pani wróciła! – zawołał Hagrid, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Minerwa jakimś cudem zdołała kiwnąć głową, choć jej ciało wciąż było sparaliżowane jedną, natrętną myślą:

Czy Albus zrozumiał, że to ona była zjawą wspomnianą przez Hagrida?

\- Powinnaś jeść. – o mało nie podskoczyła, gdy dyrektor z dezaprobatą spojrzał na jej pusty talerz.

Zmusiła się do zjedzenia tosta z marmoladą. Siedzący obok Filius nie odzywał się do niej, Albus zaczął rozmawiać z siedzącą z drugiej strony Septimą. Minerwa usiłowała ignorować pełne zaciekawienia spojrzenia, rzucane jej przez uczniów.

Doskonale ukryła ulgę, gdy Albus odsunął od siebie pusty talerz.

\- A więc, gotowa na spotkanie kandydata na nowego profesora? - spytał Albus, podnosząc się.

\- Pytanie raczej, czy on jest gotów na spotkanie ze mną. – mruknęła Minerwa, prostując się.

Wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, ramię w ramię. Minerwa czuła ostre spojrzenie Poppy na swoich plecach.

\- Możemy użyć kominka, jeśli nie chcesz wspinać się po schodach. – zasugerował Albus.

\- Nie mogę zrobić się zbyt wygodnicka, bo nasze rachunki za proszek Fiuu dramatycznie wzrosną. – odpowiedziała, z determinacją ruszając ku schodom.

Natychmiast pojawił się przy niej. Wiedziała, że nie pozwoli jej się potknąć.

Zatrzymała się w połowie schodów, a jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie. Kropla potu spłynęła z jej skroni.

\- Kiedyś potrafiłam wbiegać po tych schodach w balowej sukni. – mruknęła, zła na siebie, zła na swoje słabe ciało, na wysiłek przekraczający jej obecne możliwości.

\- Daj mi ręce. – Albus wspiął się stopień wyżej i wyciągnął do niej swoje dłonie.

\- Nie będziemy się teleportować. To nie jest daleko. – zaprotestowała.

\- Nie. – potwierdził, wciąż uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Minerwa nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Podała mu obie dłonie.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, gdy jego magia zadziałała na jej stopy. Odruchowo zrobiła krok. Jeszcze jeden. Unosiła się w powietrzu.

\- Po prostu płyń. – Albus mrugnął do niej i lekko odepchnął ich oboje od ziemi.

Lecieli, płynęli, lewitowali – Minerwa nie wiedziała jak to określić, ale nie chciała, by to się kończyło. Uczucie, towarzyszące temu swoistemu baletowi było zbyt cudowne.

To migotanie w jego oczach - uzależniające.

Gdy opadli na posadzkę przy chimerze, była zawiedziona, że to trwało tak krótko. Gdy chimera odskoczyła, ukazując schody, Minerwa zapytała:

\- Jakie jest nowe hasło?

\- Nie potrzebujesz hasła. Zostaniesz wpuszczona o każdej porze. – odpowiedział Albus, nie wypuszczając jednej z jej dłoni i prowadząc ją na schody.

Gdy Minerwa weszła do gabinetu, odruchowo spojrzała na ścianę, na której wisiał portret Albusa.

Z nieco innych ram spoglądał na nią Severus Snape. Nie spał.

Nogi ugięły się pod nią. Upadłaby, gdyby Albus wciąż nie trzymał jej dłoni.

\- Minerwo. – Severus lekko wygiął usta, w tak charakterystycznym dla niego grymasie.

\- To nie miało tak wyglądać. Przepraszam. – wyszeptała, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie. Ale ochroniłaś Harry'ego. – głos mężczyzny był zaskakująco miękki.

Zanim odpowiedziała, Armando oznajmił:

\- Jest w sali wejściowej.

Minerwa westchnęła, bo Severus zniknął ze swoich ram. Oczywiście była świadoma tego, że portret jest jedynie mętnym odbiciem osobowości przedstawionego dyrektora, lecz sam głos i widok podobizny Severusa wystarczył, by poruszyć bolesną strunę w jej sercu.

Powoli podeszła do fotela, który zwykle zajmowała, ale nie usiadła. Albus ustawił się obok.

Ktoś zapukał energicznie trzy razy. Albus zerknął przelotnie na Minerwę, a potem rzekł:

\- Proszę.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Do gabinetu wszedł pewnym krokiem czarodziej.

Albus ani trochę nie przesadzał.

Minerwa starannie przesuwała wzrokiem po sylwetce Assuarina Zenaidov. Był dość wysoki – nie tak strzelisty jak Albus, ale wyższy od niej samej. Przy tym jego budowa była bardzo muskularna – ciemne szaty nie ukrywały umięśnionych, szerokich ramion. Miał długie, czarne włosy, spięte niedbale na karku. Rysy gładkiej, bladej twarzy były ostre, nawet ostrzejsze niż jej własne, przez co nadawały mu drapieżny wygląd. Charakteryzował się idealnie skrojonymi ustami i prostym, nieco zbyt długim nosem. Jego oczy, okolone niezwykle gęstymi rzęsami zdawały się mieć kolor czarny z przebłyskami brązu albo też ciemnobrązowy z opiłkami czerni.

Na jej widok jego źrenice skurczyły się.

\- Panie Zenaidov, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię panu, profesor Minerwę McGonagall, nauczycielkę transmutacji, opiekunkę Gryffindoru i moją zastępczynię. – Minerwa mimowolnie uniosła kąciki ust, słysząc wyraźną dumę w głosie Albusa.

\- To zaszczyt móc panią poznać, profesor McGonagall. – Assuarin sprężystym krokiem podszedł do niej i lekko potrząsnął jej dłonią. Natychmiast wyczuła w nim naprawdę potężną aurę.

I nie chodziło jedynie o magię, choć Minerwa mogłaby się założyć, że pokonanie tego czarodzieja wymagałoby sporego wysiłku. Chodziło o tą… swego rodzaju wyższość… tak dobrze znaną Minerwie. Assuarin Zenaidov promieniował taką samą aurą władzy i przekonania o swojej wyjątkowości, jak lady Theresa McGonagall.

\- Miło mi, panie Zenaidov. – odpowiedziała, po czym usiadła, gestem wskazując gościowi sofę naprzeciw foteli jej i Albusa.

\- Napije się pan czegoś, panie Zenaidov? – spytał uprzejmie Albus.

\- Ma pan może wino, dyrektorze? – Minerwa zauważyła, że czarodziej miał miękki, uspokajający głos, podszyty jednak tym, co bardzo łatwo wykrywała, po tylu latach nauczania – perswazją.

Albus spojrzał na nią pytająco. Pokręciła głową – dopiero co było śniadanie – prośba o wino tak wcześnie rano była więcej niż zaskakująca. Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami i przywołał kieliszek z drogim czerwonym płynem dla gościa i wielką szklankę gorącej czekolady dla siebie.

\- Zatem, panie Zenaidov, dlaczego chciałby pan nauczać w Hogwarcie? – spytała grzecznie, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni i kładąc ją na kolanach. Zauważyła błysk w oczach mężczyzny na widok jej różdżki.

\- Chcę dzielić się moją wiedzą z uczniami. Chcę, by byli gotowi na to, co przyniesie los – by umieli się obronić w razie gdyby brytyjska społeczność znów znalazła się w zagrożeniu. – odpowiedział z powagą, obracając kieliszek w dłoni o długich, eleganckich palcach.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nasza społeczność zazna spokoju. – rzekł Albus

\- Profesor Dumbledore wspominał, że nie ukończył pan żadnej magicznej szkoły - jest pan pewien, że zdoła się pan przyzwyczaić do sposobu funkcjonowania Hogwartu? – Minerwa odnotowała, że nieznajomy patrzył głównie na nią. Może już zrozumiał, że to ona będzie miała decydujące zdanie w kwestii jego zatrudnienia.

\- Życie nauczyło mnie więcej, niż wyniósłbym z Durmstrangu czy Ilvermorny. Resztę dowiedziałem się z ksiąg, podróżując po najświetniejszych bibliotekach świata. I wierzę, że inni nauczyciele zaznajomią mnie z tajnikami nauczania w tak sławnej placówce jak Hogwart. – mężczyzna lekko skinął jej głową.

\- Dobrze, to pozwoli pan, że zadam panu kilka pytań dotyczących obrony przed czarną magią. Na czwartym roku zaznajamia się uczniów z skutkami zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Co mógłby pan im powiedzieć o klątwie Cruciatus? – Minerwa uniosła jedną brew, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

\- Klątwa Cruciatus, choć nie tak potężna jak klątwa uśmiercająca, pozostaje silniejsza od zaklęcia Imperius, gdyż tej ostatniej klątwie dobrze wyszkolony mag jest w stanie się oprzeć. Cruciatus powoduje ból – długotrwałe przebywanie pod wpływem tego zaklęcia prowadzi do utraty zmysłów, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach, do śmierci. Mag może próbować opierać się w ten sam sposób co z Imperiusem, ale nie jest w stanie nie odczuwać bólu. Klątwa atakuje głównie ciało, lecz większość czarodziejów nie potrafi odciąć ciała od umysłu i wydaje im się, że ból jest wszędzie. – Assuarin mówił hipnotyzującym tonem – Albus słuchał go z uwagą, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Minerwę. Ona jednak nie była pod wrażeniem.

\- Sam pan powiedział, że mag nie jest w stanie nie odczuwać bólu, ale potem sugeruje pan, że jest to możliwe, odcinając umysł od ciała. – stwierdziła.

\- Cóż, jedynie ktoś będący potworem mógłby prowadzić badania nad tym zaklęciem. Z moich osobistych doświadczeń wynika, że odcinając umysł od ciała, mag jest w stanie nie ukazywać symptomów zaklęcia, jak krzyki i spazmy, ale ten ból nie znika – rozchodzi się po ciele, osłabiając maga, wracając do niego później, gdy znów łączy ciało z umysłem. Co prowadziło mnie do wniosku, że choć teoretycznie można znieść to zaklęcie bez mrugnięcia powieką, nie chroni to przed późniejszą utratą zmysłów, czy nawet śmiercią. Oczywiście moja teoria upadła, gdy usłyszałem świadectwo Neville'a Longbottoma o pięćdziesięciu klątwach Cruciatus, które wzięła pani na siebie, madame. – Assuarin wzniósł nieco kieliszek w jej stronę.

\- Wymyślił pan jakąś inną teorię, panie Zenaidov? Co jest powodem, dla którego nie straciłam zmysłów, dlaczego nie umarłam? – Minerwa z dziwną przyjemnością prowadziła tę grę z nieznajomym, ignorując pełne niepokoju spojrzenia Albusa.

Ku jej lekkiemu zdziwieniu, Zenaidov postanowił się wycofać:

\- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, pani profesor. Podobnie jak Wizengamot założyłem, że jest pani zbyt potężną i niezwykłą czarownicą, by zwyczajowe prawa magii panią ograniczały. – Minerwa mimowolnie uznała, że czarodziej umie prawić komplementy.

\- Nie sądzę też, by oświeciła mnie pani w tym względzie. – dodał, patrząc na nią i biorąc łyk wina. To wyzwanie postanowiła zignorować.

\- Mówił pan o osobistych doświadczeniach. Rzucano na pana zaklęcie Cruciatus? – spytała, z ostrą bezpośredniością.

\- Tak. Kilka razy. Ale obydwoje państwo wiecie, jakie są rosyjskie realia. – Zenaidov wzruszył ramionami. Albus pokiwał głową – docenił szczerość mężczyzny.

\- A czy rzucał pan Niewybaczalne Klątwy na innych magów? – Minerwa wbiła spojrzenie prosto w czarne oczy maga.

\- Tak i nie jest to coś, z czego byłbym dumny. Czy to dyskwalifikuje mnie na to stanowisko? – Assuarin nawet nie zawahał się pod wpływem jej spojrzenia – to była nowość dla Minerwy, bo niewielu znosiło tak niewzruszenie zimno jej szmaragdowych tęczówek.

\- Gdyby tak było, Hogwart byłby pozbawiony dyrekcji. – odezwał się Albus, po czym dodał już poważniejszym tonem:

\- Lecz profesor McGonagall i ja byliśmy w centrum trzech wielkich wojen i umiemy rozpoznać fascynację czarną magią. Nie znam pana tak jak znałem Toma Riddle, gdy przyszedł ubiegać się o tę posadę, dlatego nie mam podstaw by panu odmówić na tym gruncie. Ale jeśli dostanie pan szansę pracy tu, będę pana dokładnie obserwował, panie Zenaidov. Chciałbym, by jedno było jasne – nie będę tolerował czarnej magii w Hogwarcie. – Albus zniżył głos i pozwolił, by jego aura napromieniowała mocniej.

\- To jest oczywiste. – Assuarin na moment oderwał wzrok od Minerwy.

\- Skoro to ustaliliśmy, pozwoli pan, że zadam kolejne pytanie. Na szóstym roku naucza się Zaklęcia Patronusa, chroniącego przed dementorami i przenoszącego wiadomości. Czy mógłby go pan wyczarować? – Minerwa szybko zmieniła temat rozmowy. Była doskonale świadoma tego, że troje potężnych magów w jednym pomieszczeniu powinno zachowywać pozory uprzejmości za wszelką cenę.

Assuarin tylko przez moment wydawał się być zdumiony, ale ostatecznie wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Minerwa zdążyła zauważyć, że jest szara i powykręcana.

\- Expecto Patronum! – rzekł czarodziej, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił srebrny promień.

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy srebrna mgła przybrała idealny kształt migoczącej lwicy.

Kształt jej drugiego naturalnego patronusa. Kątem oka widziała nieskrywane zdumienie i ciekawość na twarzy Albusa. Skupiła się jednak na siedzącym przed nią czarodzieju, którego blade policzki jakby miały więcej koloru.

\- Zmienił się, odkąd ją poznałem. – mruknął, a wzrok utkwił w oknie, za którym zniknęła srebrzysta lwica.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, jedynie podsycił zainteresowanie Minerwy.

\- Tak, wspominał pan o narzeczonej. – zauważył Albus, uśmiechając się lekko.

Przecież oboje to znali. Minerwa miała przed oczami wilczego patronusa Tonks, łanię Severusa… to było tak zaskakująco proste i piękne… łatwość, z jaką ona sama transmutowała swojego kociego patronusa w potężnego feniksa…

\- Czy pańska narzeczona zamieszka z panem w zamku, jeśli przyjmiemy pana? – spytała, gdy jej myśli zaczęły odpływać w niebezpieczne rejony.

Albus posłał jej pełne zdumienia spojrzenie. Assuarin uniósł nieco kąciki ust.

\- Dyrektor często zapomina, że wiktoriańskie czasy, gdy narzeczeni prawie nie znali się do samego dnia ślubu już dawno minęły. – mruknęła z przekąsem. Albus przewrócił oczami.

Assuarin uśmiechnął się szerzej – Minerwa wiedziała, jak komicznie musiały brzmieć te słowa w jego uszach w stosunku do młodości Albusa.

\- Zapytałam, by wiedzieć, czy będzie potrzebny większy apartament. – dodała niewinnym tonem.

\- Chciałbym, żeby zamieszkała ze mną, ale ostatecznie decyzja będzie należała do niej. – odpowiedział Assuarin. Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Zerknęła na Albusa.

Przyjaciel czekał na jej ruch. Jakież to było nowe! Nigdy, nigdy wcześniej decyzja nie leżała w jej gestii. Albus stawiał ją przed faktem dokonanym, zawsze chroniąc ją przed odpowiedzialnością, zamykając ją w kokonie swoich manipulacji.

\- Myślę, że zasługuje pan na szansę, panie Zenaidov. – rzekła, uśmiechając się lekko.

Ciemnooki czarodziej uniósł lekko brwi:

\- Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się jakiejś skomplikowanej próby. – powiedział, obracając w palcach prawie opróżniony kieliszek.

\- Jakiej? Walki z dyrektorem dla dowiedzenia swoich umiejętności? – prawie zachichotała.

\- Och nie, nie wytrzymałbym kwadransa. – odpowiedział z przekąsem.

\- Kwadrans to i tak dużo. – Minerwa musiała przyznać, że ten mężczyzna w jakiś sposób ją fascynuje.

\- Hmm. – Albus odchrząknął, a gdy Minerwa się do niego odwróciła, jego oczy migotały z lekkim rozbawieniem… albo irytacją? Nie, przywidziało jej się.

\- A więc dostanę tę posadę? – Assuarin odłożył kieliszek i spojrzał na Albusa.

\- Tak. Musi się pan jednak przygotować na to, że będę dokładnie nadzorował pańskie lekcje, panie Zenaidov.

\- Ja również. – wtrąciła Minerwa, po czym odepchnęła się magią, by wstać. Dwaj mężczyźni też się podnieśli.

\- Myślę, że moja obecność nie jest konieczna przy ustalaniu szczegółów pańskiego zatrudnienia, panie Zenaidov. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się nam dobrze współpracować, a Hogwart stanie się dla pana takim samym domem jak dla każdego z nas. – Minerwa formalnie wyciągnęła dłoń do czarodzieja.

\- Cieszę się, mając szansę rozwijania się pod okiem tak wybitnych magów. – Assuarin ujął lekko jej dłoń długimi palcami, a potem musnął wargami wierzch jej dłoni. Minerwa odczuła zimny dreszcz, podobny do tego jaki czuła gdy…

Nie, nie powinna o tym myśleć.

Uniosła lekko kąciki ust i ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Zabierasz się za pisanie listów? – zawołał za nią Albus. Odwróciła się:

\- Tak, im szybciej się z tym uporam, tym lepiej.

\- Będziesz potrzebowała tego. – Albus sięgnął do kieszeni. Minerwa pokiwała głową, rozpoznając klucz do wieży książki i pióra w jego dłoni.

A potem Albus mrugnął do niej szelmowsko i rzucił klucz w jej stronę. Za lekko, by do niej doleciał, za lekko, by zdołała go złapać. Wpatrywała się w paraboliczny lot klucza.

Ku jej zdumieniu, przedmiot zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów nad posadzką. Natychmiast spojrzała na Assuarina.

Brzdęk. Klucz opadł.

Magia nie pochodziła ani od Albusa, ani od niej. Różdżka Assuarina wciąż leżała na stole, gdzie odłożył ją, żegnając się z nią.

\- Interesujące, profesorze Zenaidov. – rzekła Minerwa, unosząc jedną brew, a potem przywołała klucz, skinęła głową Albusowi i wyszła.

Gdy kamienne schody transportowały ją w dół, miała już silne postanowienie skrupulatnej obserwacji Assuarina Zenaidov.


	8. Rozdział 8 - 1946/1998

1946

Tatiana siedziała w wykuszu okna petersburskiej kamienicy, chłonąc widok za dwiema warstwami szyby. Okno było stare – rama skrzypiała, a na szybie pojawiały się kropelki od oddechu czarownicy – maj był w tym roku wyjątkowo gorący. Po ulicy przemykali biedni mugole – odziani w szare, bure łachmany, byli najdobitniejszym przykładem tego, jak wojna wyniszczyła miasto, które niegdyś stanowiło dumę i wizytówkę całego rosyjskiego imperium. Miasto - twierdza śmierci – pogorzelisko biedy?

Czarownica nerwowo obracała w palcach różdżkę. Na górze okna umieszczono kolorowe, secesyjne witraże – kiedy przenikało przez nie światło, rozświetlało całą poczekalnię feerią różnobarwnych rozbłysków. A mimo to, wewnątrz panowała duszna, ponura atmosfera, jak we wnętrzu jakiegoś starożytnego grobowca, chociaż było to tylko ostatnie piętro starej kamienicy.

\- Teretiewa! – zawołał zmęczony, znudzony męski głos. Drobna kobieta, której pół twarzy kryło się za szerokim rondem kapelusza, podniosła się i przeszła przez drzwi, na które za sprawą witraży padało różowe światło. Tatiana wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech – dlaczego była tak zdenerwowana?

Zamknęła oczy, ale pod jej powiekami tańczyły płomienie Szatańskiej Pożogi. Jak zwykle, jej nastrój oscylował – od strachu do złości, od obojętności do odrazy, od smutku do gniewu. Nienawidziła świata, który rzucał jej kłody pod nogi na każdym kroku. Nienawidziła siebie, za swoją niezdolność do przeskakiwania tych problemów.

Dzisiaj, powinna wreszcie poczuć ulgę. Za chwilę ostatecznie uwolni się od wszystkiego, co wiązało się z jej żałosną, pocruciatusową egzystencją. Ivan, Vladimir, koszmar zależności od wszystkiego wokół zostanie pożegnany, pogrzebany, pochowany. Tą kamienicę miała opuścić sama. Bez balastu. Bez zapewnienia o tym, że przed traumą tortur nie da się uciec.

Uniosła powieki, wygładziła rdzawą sukienkę. Powróciła do obserwacji ulicy. Jej wzrok przykuła jedna plama koloru w morzu wszechobecnej szarości. Tatiana zamarła, bo był to niecodzienny, magiczny kolor – fiolet – pastelowy, jasnofiołkowy.

Kolor ten miały włosy kobiety, maszerującej środkiem ulicy i tulącej do siebie dziecko.

Tatiana nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od tej postaci. Było coś porażająco znajomego w pewnym, marszowym kroku. Dopiero po minucie Tatiana zorientowała się co – to był generalski chód, ten, którego nauczono ich w pałacach tego miasta, którego niuanse zdradzały im wiedźmy starej gwardii, operujące tuż pod nosem rewolucyjnych mugoli…

\- Elena. – wyszeptała Tatiana, przyciskając ciepłą dłoń do nagrzanej szyby.

Fioletowowłosa kobieta w szarej sukience, z dzieckiem na ręku… już znikała za zakrętem ulicy.

\- Elena. – do Tatiany dotarło, że być może to nie była jedna z szalonych wizji. To mogła być jej zaginiona kuzynka… wyglądała na starszą… Dzikim, płynnym ruchem ciemnowłosa czarownica zerwała się na nogi. Siedzące w poczekalni kobiety obrzuciły ją zdumionymi spojrzeniami. Lecz Tatiana zignorowała to – już pędziła do drzwi, już zbiegała po schodach…

\- Zenaidov! – zawołał zmęczony, męski głos, ale ciemnooka wiedźma nie usłyszała go. W uszach świszczało jej skrzypienie wiekowych schodów, a następnie szum ulicy.

Biegła, przepychając się przez tłum, podążając za kolorowym punktem w morzu pędzących ludzi. W dłoni mocno ściskała różdżkę – to było jak dziecięce zabawy w chowanego, gdy włóczyły się po całym mieście - kiedy jeszcze miasto nie przypominało grobowca. Tatiana na moment zapominała o wszystkim, prowadzona przez swój pierwotny, drapieżny instynkt. Była jak orzeł, nurkujący z nieba za swoją ofiarą.

Elena jednak była szybsza. Kaskada fioletowych włosów podskakiwała na jej plecach. Ponad prawym ramieniem kobiety Tatiana widziała zaciekawioną, dziecięcą twarzyczkę – to chyba była dziewczynka, o kędzierzawych, kasztanowych włoskach i zielonych oczach… wyostrzony wzrok rozpędzonej Tatiany zdołał wyłapać ten szczegół.

\- ELENO! – zawołała. Gorsze niż cios w serce, jej kuzynka nie obejrzała się.

Ten pościg nie mógł trwać zbyt długo – Tatiana nie była w najlepszej fizycznej kondycji, a dodatkowo czuła mdłości, będące oczywistym przypomnieniem jej odmiennego stanu. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić Elenie zniknąć.

\- Impedimenta! – wrzasnęła Tatiana. Z jej ust wyrwał się jęk wściekłości i rozpaczy, gdy Elena zniknęła, a przed wrotami majestatycznej cerkwi rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask teleportacji. Tatiana została sama, u stóp kopulastej, prawosławnej świątyni. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, gdy wiedźma usiłowała złapać oddech.

\- Eleno… - wyjęczała Tatiana, a łzy płynęły ciurkiem po jej twarzy. Nie mogła uwierzyć… prawie ją miała… Elenę, niewidzianą i zaginioną od miesięcy… Tatiana zobaczyła ją, żywą!

Czy to mogła być prawda? Czy to było jedynie widmo, wytwór wyobraźni? Miraż, utkana szaleństwem iluzja? Tatiana osunęła się na kolana, usiłując uspokoić pędzące w każdym kierunku myśli. Powinna podejść do tego z zimną krwią, z żelazną logiką.

Dzisiaj miała umówioną aborcję. Planowała pozbyć się dziecka Ivana, korzystając z usług specjalizujących się w tego typu zabiegach czarownic. Teraz… kiedy wybiegła z poczekalni… goniąc za osobą dawno uznaną za martwą… jej wizyta przepadła…będzie musiała umówić kolejną… chyba że to był jakiś znak.

Elena miała w ramionach dziecko. Czy to był jakiś symbol, jakaś podświadoma wskazówka?

\- Droga córko… wstań, proszę. – męski, przyjazny głos dotarł do uszu Tatiany. Kobieta uniosła głowę - nad nią pochylał się pop – poczciwie wyglądający mugolski starzec, z wielkim krzyżem na piersi.

Zerknęła na swoje dłonie – szare od chodnikowego pyłu. Podniosła się z ziemi, ledwie odnotowując brud na spódnicy rdzawej sukienki.

\- Jakikolwiek jest powód twoich łez, Bóg da ci pociechę. – dodał kapłan, kojąco. Tatiana stłumiła chęć parsknięcia śmiechem – jakby ona, czarownica, mogła wierzyć w coś ponad magią! A potem uprzytomniła sobie, że być może ten stary mugol nie był całkiem bezużyteczny.

\- Widział batiuszka ją? Kobietę o fioletowych włosach, z dzieckiem na ręku? – spytała, łapiąc mężczyznę za nadgarstki – za mocno, bo odsunął się ze zdumieniem.

Zanim jednak to zrobił, Tatiana dostrzegła strach w jego podkrążonych oczach. Potrząsnęła rękoma popa – on musiał rozstrzygnąć, czy Elena była prawdziwa.

\- Widziałeś ją, czy nie? – warknęła ponownie, tym razem ostrzej.

\- Niedobrze jest widzieć diabła, a ten jest wyjątkowo nieustępliwy… próbował naruszyć święty grunt prawie każdej cerkwi w mieście… ale do żadnej nie może wejść, bo ma o ździebełko duszy za dużo. – wyszeptał pop, a potem przeżegnał się. Tatiana zmarszczyła brwi – znała wiele z cerkiewnych rytuałów, bo szkolące ją czarownice upierały się, by znała mugolskie zabobony – oprócz wiedźm, jedynie cerkiew utrzymywała swoją władzę w mieście, podczas gdy rządy caratu upadły i było pewne, że podobnie będzie z rządami proletariatu.

Lecz każda czarownica, także najbardziej wiarołomna i okrutna, była w stanie wejść do cerkwi, a nawet napluć na znajdujące się tam ikony.

\- Gdzie jeszcze batiuszka ją widywał? – spytała Tatiana, z nadzieją, że być może ten słaby trop jakoś doprowadzi ją do Eleny.

\- Diabłów się nie widuje, diabły się przepędza. – wymamrotał starzec. Tatiana już sięgała po różdżkę, ale z cerkwi wylał się tłum wiernych - używanie magii wśród tylu mugoli było marnym pomysłem. Ciemnowłosa kobieta cofnęła się, pozwalając popowi odejść. Skupiła się na tłumieniu aktywowanego gniewu.

Na martwą Elenę nie mogłaby się gniewać. Martwa Elena była dla niej święta, wywyższona na piedestale wspomnień.

Ale żywa Elena?

Przecież jej kuzynka, ta, u której boku spędziła całe dzieciństwo, nie zostawiłaby jej na pastwę losu w niemieckim szpitalu! Nie zniknęłaby bez wieści, pogłębiając szaleństwo Tatiany! Nie uciekałaby teraz, tylko podbiegłaby, zamknęłaby ją w kojącym uścisku!

Ból brzucha zakuł Tatianę, przypominając jej jeszcze jeden dziwny fakt – czemu Elena trzymała w rękach dziecko? Czy to miało oznaczać, że Tatiana nie powinna pozbywać się swojego?

Kilka rzeczy było jasnych. Tatiana nie nadawała się na matkę. Nie chciała tego dziecka. Ono nie pasowało do jej planów. Zamierzała zawalczyć o to upadłe miasto, planowała sięgnąć po władzę, do której predysponowało ją nazwisko, wychowanie i moc. Wszystkie przeszkody, stojące na drodze do spełnienia tego marzenia, musiały zostać usunięte.

A co jeśli to dziecko nie było przeszkodą, było środkiem?

Wspomnienie popłynęło samo…

Nastolatka o fioletowych włosach zebranych w kucyk, obserwująca orlątko uczące się latać. Inna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, chichocząca z nieudanych podrygów małego orła.

\- Jest żałosny. W ten sposób, nigdy nie nauczy się latać. – mruczała Tatiana, z jeszcze dziecięcą wyższością.

\- Jest orłem. Ma wszystko, by kiedyś stanąć na szczycie piramidy władzy. Potrzeba go tylko obserwować… dać mu odpowiednie wskazówki. – Elena wymamrotała szybki czar, zanim orlątko wypadło z gniazda. Tatiana z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w swoją mądrą kuzynkę…

To dziecko mogło być potężne. Ivan nie był przeciętnym czarodziejem. Tatiana miała magicznej mocy w bród. A jeśli udałoby się jej włączyć cały Petersburg pod swoje panowanie, to sukcesor… mógłby okazać się potrzebny. Należało obserwować… przecież nie musiała go wychowywać. Urodzić… a potem tylko dawać odpowiednie wskazówki… by kiedyś przekazać mu władzę.

Może to będzie wymagało więcej pracy i cierpliwości, ale … to stanowiło interesującą myśl. Tatiana była zdolna do pociągania za sznurki z cienia. Mogła urodzić to dziecko i oddać je na wychowanie takie, jakie odebrała sama. Przecież znajdowała się w swojej Rosji, w swoim Petersburgu, to był jej dom. Może nie pamiętano o niej, ale czy trzeba było wiele, by wrócić na pierwszy plan tutejszej sceny politycznej? Dziecko będzie ukryte pod nazwiskiem ojca, by nikt nie próbował wykorzystać go przeciwko niej. A potem… kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, Tatiana będzie mogła uczynić go sukcesorem nowej dynastii.

I znów, jej emocje oscylowały – pomiędzy wdzięcznością a nienawiścią do Eleny. Wdzięcznością, bo nawet w ten pokrętny, szalony sposób, widmo kuzynki nie przestało jej inspirować. Nienawiścią, bo Elena wciąż stanowiła początek i klucz do upadku, jaki Tatiana zaliczyła.

Wciąż jednak miała skrzydła by wybić się w górę.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Minerwa położyła na stosie zaklejonych już kopert ostatnią, tą z adresem ,,Harry James Potter, Nora."

Nie zamierzała tak po prostu się poddać. Zanim jutro osobiście spróbuje przekonać Harry'ego do powrotu, pośle mu listę podręczników do siódmego roku – niech się gotuje na niełatwe negocjacje.

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem w momencie, w którym Minerwa zamykała księgę imion.

\- I jak? – Albus bez pytania zabrał ciężką pieczęć Hogwartu, widząc, że już skończyła.

\- Około pięćdziesięciu uczniów ponad średnią. – mruknęła, chwytając listy.

\- Dobrze. Daj, ja je wezmę. – zaoferował się. Pokręciła głową.

\- To moje zdanie i chcę je zrobić od początku do końca. – powiedziała z mocą i wyminęła go, by zacząć powoli schodzić po schodach z naręczem listów. Wzmacniała się brudną magią, by nie widział jak bardzo bolały ją plecy od kilku godzin siedzenia przy biurku. Chyba mruknął coś o szkockim uporze- udała, że nie słyszy.

\- Jak Zenaidov? – spytała, wspominając ciemnookiego czarodzieja.

\- Za tydzień się wprowadza. Co o nim sądzisz? – spojrzał przez moment jej w oczy, jakby chciał podkreślić, że ceni sobie jej zdanie. Spuściła głowę, by patrzeć pod nogi – nie mogła się potknąć, nie przy nim.

\- Coś czuję, że z początkiem roku szkolnego i wami dwoma moje włosy nie będą już siwe, tylko białe. – mruknęła pod nosem, a głośniej dodała:

\- Podejrzewałeś, że posługuje się magią bez użycia różdżki.

\- Pochodzi z Rosji. – odpowiedział, jakby stwierdzał najbardziej oczywistą rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Nigdy tam nie byłam. – przyznała. Rosja była krajem o bardzo specyficznej magicznej społeczności, pełnej kontrastów i wewnętrznych niepokojów. Minerwa orientowała się w bieżącej sytuacji na tyle, by wiedzieć, że o władzę nieustannie ścierały się tam frakcje wiedźm z Moskwy i Petersburga, nie było tam porządnego prawodawstwa ani szkół.

\- Byłem tam kilka razy jako obserwator Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów. To kraj pełen dzikiej, nieujarzmionej magii. Ja… wcześniej… - Albus urwał i potrząsnął głową.

Minerwa na moment dotknęła jego ramienia. Oczywiście szybko zrozumiała powód jego zawahania. Albus prowadził front wschodni podczas wojny z Grindenwaldem. Był zmuszony współpracować z rosyjskimi wiedźmami i choć nigdy o tym nie wspominał, Minerwa domyślała się, że musiał uciec się do nieczystych sztuczek, by przeciągnąć je na swoją stronę.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim na temat jakichś innych nietypowych umiejętności? – zmieniła temat, z ulgą witając koniec schodów i względnie prosty korytarz.

\- Nie. Wiedziałem, że sama będziesz chciała go przepytać… w odpowiednim czasie. Kiedy już wszystko ucichnie na tyle, by zająć się … ,,dziećmi mocy" . – odpowiedział, lekko zniżając głos przy ostatnich słowach.

\- Na pewno to zrobię. Może jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Jeśli pojutrze zabiorę się za projekt ustawy, to przed pierwszym września zacznę konsultacje, by móc jak najszybciej przedłożyć go Wizengamotowi. – mówiła, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na trzymanych listach. Albus otworzył szeroko oczy:

\- Nie mówisz chyba poważnie?! Wiesz ile pracy wymaga przygotowanie takiej ustawy… zresztą, Min, to nie jest dobry moment. – powiedział, zszokowany.

\- Przeciwnie, to jest coś, czym powinniśmy się zająć priorytetowo. Pojawienie się Alexandry nie było przypadkiem.

\- Wierzysz, że dzieci z taką mocą będzie coraz więcej? – Albus lekko uniósł brwi.

\- Oczywiście. Musimy wprowadzić jakieś sensowne prawo w tej kwestii, zanim pokolenie dzieci Złotego Tria pojawi się w Hogwarcie, inaczej będziemy mieli istne sądownicze pandemonium! Musimy opracować program, pozwalający tym dzieciom się rozwijać – bez strachu, bez surowych ograniczeń. Trzeba to zrobić jak najszybciej… tylko my możemy to zrobić. – Minerwa przyspieszyła, bo przypomniała sobie jeden samolubny powód tego pośpiechu – to ona nie miała czasu…

\- Ale czy to jest dobry pomysł wprowadzać to w takim pośpiechu? Ludzie nadal nie doszli do siebie… publiczna debata o dzieciach obdarzonych mocą tak potężną jak twoja czy moja może potoczyć się w niepożądanym kierunku. – zauważył rozsądnie Albus.

\- Chodzi o to, że nadal nam nie ufają, tak? Bo ty obaliłeś coś, co było najważniejszą stałą w ich życiu, a ja okłamywałam ich przez dekady? – nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy podniosła głos – odnotowała to dopiero, gdy jej klatka piersiowa zaczęła się unosić za szybko, powodując pulsujący ból. Chciała iść szybciej, ale musiała zwolnić, bo sowiarnia mieściła się w wieży, do której można było wejść jedynie po stromych schodach.

\- Minnie. – w głosie Albusa rozbrzmiewała troska.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś ze mną omówić? – spytała wyzutym z emocji tonem.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć. – rzekł.

\- Wrócę do siebie, jak tylko wyślę te listy. – odpowiedziała, zupełnie obojętnie.

\- W takim razie jutro porozmawiamy, moja droga. – Albus wycofał się.

Minerwa nie przerwała wspinaczki, choć teraz zastanawiała się, jak bardzo ten Albus różnił się od Albusa, którego znała.

Dawny Albus nie zostawiłby jej od tak, nie odsunąłby się, lecz zawzięcie dążyłby do podporządkowania sobie jej zdania. Perswazją i manipulacją próbowałby zmusić ją do przyjęcia jego racji, a ona uległaby, byle tylko nie oddalać się zbytnio od jego cienia.

Teraz potulnie wycofywał się, dając jej potrzebny dystans, nie naciskając i godząc się z jej decyzjami. Jakby zupełnie stracił wiarę w swój intelekt, w swoje dobre intencje i instynkt. Teoretycznie tak to miało wyglądać – mieli składać w całość kawałki zniszczonych dusz, próbować naprawić popełnione błędy.

Lecz po tylu latach niewzruszonego trwania w jego cieniu Minerwa po prostu nie była gotowa na ostre światło, którym prześwietlała ją surowa czarodziejska społeczność.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego ranka Albus zaprowadził ją na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Przyszedł wcześniej, jakby spodziewając się, że zajmie im to więcej czasu. Minerwa zmuszała swoje nogi do szybszego marszu, ale one były takie ciężkie… trudno było skupić się na przelewaniu w nie brudnej magii i jednoczesnej niezobowiązującej rozmowie z dyrektorem.

Wielka Sala była prawie pusta. Minerwa posłała lekki uśmiech Alexandrze – cieszyła się, że dziewczynka została w zamku, gdzie nie można było się nudzić. Przy stole nauczycieli Hagrid powitał ją ciepłym spojrzeniem, Filius nerwowym ,,Dzień dobry", Rolanda skinieniem głowy. Poppy udała, że jej nie dostrzega.

Minerwa zajęła się jedzeniem. Zignorowała nowe egzemplarze ,,Proroka Codziennego", które przyniosła poranna poczta – zdążyła jedynie zauważyć skrzywioną ze złości buzię Ginny Weasley na okładce. Albus przeczytał gazetę, co na pewno nie poprawiło mu humoru, a potem odłożył ją z dala od siebie. Odwracając się do Minerwy, oznajmił:

\- Pozwoliłem sobie przygotować nowy plan zajęć.

Uniosła brwi. Tego się nie spodziewała, bo to był jeden z jej wielu obowiązków.

\- Mogę zobaczyć?

Machnął różdżką i przed nią pojawił się rulon pergaminu, przewiązany fioletową wstążką. Minerwa odwinęła go ostrożnie, a potem nałożyła okulary na nos. Musiała zmrużyć oczy, by widzieć zawartość ciasnych tabelek.

\- Ten plan jest nie do przyjęcia. – powiedziała zimno, dwa razy upewniając się, czy wzrok nie płata jej figli.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo od ponad czterech dekad specjalnie tak ustawiałam swój plan, by pierwsze trzy dni tygodnia mieć pełne lekcji, czwartki na sprawdzanie wypracowań i sprawdzianów oraz mecze qudditcha, a piątki na szlabany. A ty wymyśliłeś mi lekcje w każdym dniu, co więcej, lekcje są oddzielone godzinnymi przerwami! – warknęła, co sprawiło, że Rolanda przygryzła wargę, a Poppy wykrzywiła usta.

\- Nie możesz się przepracowywać. – mruknął Albus uspokajająco, co dodatkowo ją rozsierdziło.

\- Nie powinieneś zabierać się za te plany. To moje zadanie. – wysyczała, odsuwając od siebie talerz. Zupełnie straciła apetyt – chociaż przedtem też nie był on za duży.

\- Minerwo…

Nie odpowiedziała, podnosząc się. Czując, jak jej serce nie nadąża z pompowaniem krwi w zdrętwiałe kończyny, natychmiast pożałowała swojego gniewu. Odcięła umysł od buntującego się ciała i wysłała w kierunku nóg jeden, precyzyjny rozkaz: naprzód. Na szczęście usłuchały, udało jej się jakoś opuścić Wielką Salę z względną godnością, choć nie obyło się bez oceniających spojrzeń.

W sali wejściowej zatrzymała się na moment, by odnotować pot na skroniach, przyspieszony oddech i drżące dłonie. Zerknęła na majestatyczne schody i poczuła formującą się w gardle gulę. Przez chwilę jej szkocki upór i gryfońska niechęć do poddawania się walczyły ze zmęczeniem. Ono jednak wygrało i garbiąc się, Minerwa powlokła się do znajdującego się w roku sali wejściowej kominka.

Znalazłszy się w swoim salonie, Minerwa westchnęła ciężko. Jak długo uda jej się utrzymywać Albusa na dystans? Do czego będzie musiała się posunąć, by on nie odkrył jak słaba jest? I ile czasu minie, zanim Albus posłuży się Poppy do wybadania jej stanu zdrowia?

Przez kilka godzin siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu, rozmyślając nad ustawą o ,,cudownych dzieciach" . Było wiele kwestii, które trzeba było dokładnie przemyśleć, rozpatrzyć pod różnymi kątami, zebrać różniące się punkty widzenia. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak wiele czasu minęło, gdy rozległo się uprzejme pukanie do drzwi jej gabinetu.

\- Proszę! – zawołała, zmuszając swój głos do wyższych dźwięków.

Po chwili w progu jej salonu stało Złote Trio.

Minęły trzy miesiące, a oni byli już zupełnie inni. Byli dorośli. Gotowi podejmować odpowiedzialne decyzje. Niewymagający nieustannej ochrony.

Byli też zmęczeni. Dostrzegła to w zielonych oczach Harry'ego, w zmarszczkach na czole Hermiony, w nerwowym drżeniu rąk Rona. Minęło tyle czasu, a oni wcale nie zaznali spokoju.

\- Witam moich drogich uczniów. – rzekła, odpychając się magią od fotela. Hermiona bez zawahania wpadła w jej otwarte ramiona – Minerwa na moment zachłysnęła się lekkim, kwiatowym zapachem burzy jej włosów. Następnie podszedł do niej Ron i mocno uścisnął jej dłoń, choć na jego twarzy widziała cień dawnego, uczniowskiego respektu.

Harry podszedł i ucałował ją w oba zapadnięte policzki. Minerwa poczuła, że jej oczy wilgotnieją.

\- Usiądźcie. – mruknęła, samej opadając z powrotem na fotel. Harry zajął miejsce tuż obok, zaś Hermiona i Ron usiedli na kanapie naprzeciw.

\- Napijecie się czegoś? Herbaty? – spytała, by odciągnąć uwagę od głośnego skrzypienia jej kości, gdy usadawiała się w fotelu.

\- Poprosimy. – odpowiedział Ron.

Minerwa machnęła różdżką. Ręce jednak jej drżały – filiżanki z brzękiem obijały się o talerzyki.

\- Ja to zrobię, pani profesor. – Hermiona wstała i pewną ręką chwyciła lewitujący w powietrzu dzbanek.

\- Udało się pani wypocząć, podczas wyjazdu, pani profesor? – zapytał uprzejmie Harry, przedtem jednak wymieniając z Ronem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Minerwie nie umknął powrót do belferskiego tytułu.

\- Tak, właśnie tego potrzebowałam. – odparła, z wdzięcznością przyjmując filiżankę z herbatą. Odstawiła ją na stolik, wyczuwając dodaną ukradkiem miksturę wzmacniającą.

\- Pewnie ucieszył panią obraz Hogwartu w dawnej świetności? – Ron rozejrzał się po jej salonie z wyraźnym sentymentem.

\- Magicznie daleko mu do dawnej świetności. Wyzwolona podczas bitwy magia była gromadzona latami. – rzekła Minerwa, ale zaraz pożałowała pouczającego tonu – Weasley lekko cofnął się w fotelu.

\- Minie sporo czasu, zanim wszystko się ustabilizuje. – wtrąciła się Hermiona. Minerwa zauważyła dłoń dziewczyny na ramieniu Rona.

\- Jak ministerstwo? Jeszcze nie zdążyłam umówić się z ministrem Shackleboltem. – nauczycielka zmieniła temat.

\- Kingsley nadal kompletuje administrację. Nie jest łatwo, bo wszyscy rozsądni i potężni magowie zostali wcieleni do Wizengamotu. Najgorsza jest prasa, utrudnia i wypacza wszelkie działania. Ludzie nie wiedzą w co wierzyć. – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Nie dziwi mnie to. Zawsze tak było. – mruknęła Minerwa, mimowolnie wspominając nagonkę prasy na Albusa zaraz po upadku Grindelwalda.

\- Teraz wszyscy są zaabsorbowani poszukiwaniem i niszczeniem czarnomagicznych artefaktów, wszędzie wietrząc horkruksy. Koniec końców wszystko i tak sprowadza się do kwestionowania nas. – powiedział Ronald z wyraźną złością.

\- Zmienią obiekt zainteresowania z rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. – stwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Z powodu nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? Podobno profesor Dumbledore znalazł kogoś na tę posadę. – spytała Hermiona.

\- To nietuzinkowy mag, ale na razie ciężko coś więcej o nim powiedzieć. Miałam raczej na myśli problem ,,cudownych dzieci". – choć Minerwa wiele razy używała tej frazy w swoich myślowych rozważaniach, wypowiadanie jej na głos wciąż było dziwne.

\- Takich jak Alexandra Zenaidov? Czarodziejów i czarownice o mocy takiej jak moc pani i profesora Dumbledore? – spytał Ronald.

\- Moc Alexandry jest odmienna od mojej i Albusa. Dziewczynka nie jest tak potężna, ale ma zdolności w kierunku magii bez użycia różdżki.

\- Czy jedno nie jest nierozerwalnie związane z drugim? – zapytał Harry.

Jak miała mu wytłumaczyć, że ludzie z mocą podobną do jej własnej przychodzili na świat z towarzyszeniem magicznego trzęsienia ziemi? Jak mogła wyjaśnić, że moc Alexandry prawdopodobnie podziela spora liczba osób, które jednak zatraciły ją po zakupie różdżki? Przecież sam Harry też mógłby unosić przedmioty bez Czarnej Różdżki, która teraz spoczywała w jego dłoni, gdyby tylko Minerwa zabrała się za jego odpowiednie szkolenie zaraz po jego przybyciu do Hogwartu.

\- Tak. Ale to jest analogiczne do tego, co wcześniej wiedzieliśmy o mocy. Jedni rodzą się mając jej więcej, inni mniej. – spróbowała wytłumaczyć.

\- Magia bez użycia różdżki nie była zakazana bez powodu. Dzielenie społeczeństwa na tych, którzy będą mogli się nią posługiwać i tych, którzy nie będą mieli odpowiednich predyspozycji doprowadzi do jeszcze większych niepokojów społecznych. – powiedział Harry twardo. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy porównywał tę sytuację do dyskryminacji osób z mugolskich rodzin.

\- Co jeśli twoje dziecko urodzi się z mocą, której nie będzie w stanie okiełznać za pomocą różdżki? Będziesz patrzył jak jego dłonie skrzą się niczym gwiazdy, jak ziemia drży pod jego stopami, jak moc przejmuje nad nim kontrolę? – Minerwa mówiła cicho, przez co jej słowa brzmiały groźnie. Harry zbladł.

\- To możliwe? Gdyby tak było, słyszelibyśmy o tym… - rzekł niepewnie.

\- Nie ma co ukrywać, że tak potężne dzieci są rzadkością, ale wasze pokolenie jest potężniejsze niż wiele, których uczyłam, zresztą życie zmusiło was do rozszerzania swoich granic. Pokolenie po was będzie jeszcze silniejsze. Chciałbyś od maleńkości uczyć swoje dziecko nieustannej kontroli, karząc je za każdy nieopatrznie zbity za pomocą magii kieliszek? – Minerwa natychmiast przypomniała sobie bolesne szczypanie matki i jej pełne niechęci spojrzenia.

\- W ten sposób ukryto pani zdolności? Karano panią za każde użycie magii w dzieciństwie? – Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- To wypracowuje odruch kontroli, który pozwolił mi przetrwać do momentu przybycia do Hogwartu. – przyznała Minerwa. Przez moment miała przed oczami twarz ojca, powtarzającego jej jak istotna jest kontrola.

\- Jak…? – odważył się zapytać Ron. Minerwa nagle przypomniała sobie, że rudzielec nie bez powodu został przydzielony do domu lwa.

\- To były inne czasy. Kontrola nie dotyczyła jedynie magii, lecz każdej sfery życia. Ubioru, emocji czy nawet wyprostowanej sylwetki, panie Weasley. – Minerwa z dezaprobatą zmierzyła wzrokiem zgarbioną pozę syna Molly.

\- Samo podejście do dzieci było też inne, prawda? – Hermiona spojrzała na nią z współczuciem. To nieco zirytowało Minerwę.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to, że jedynym celem stawianym przed dziewczynką było bycie piękną przyszłą żoną jakiegoś maga czystej krwi i urodzenie mu gromadki dzieci, to tak, panno Granger. Ale to było, minęło. – ucięła Minerwa.

\- Nie ma pani żalu…?- spytał Harry, ukradkiem spoglądając na wiszący z boku portret niewzruszonej Theresy McGonagall.

\- To była rozsądna cena na spokój. Moja rodzina miała pieniądze i wpływy, by chronić mą moc przed magami, którzy mogliby chcieć ją wykorzystać w zły sposób. Nie uważasz Potter, że znoszenie całej tej medialnej nagonki wokół ogromu posiadanej mocy jest łatwiejsze z perspektywy starej wiedźmy niż kilkuletniej dziewczynki?

\- A znosi ją pani ? – to pytanie wyraźnie wyrwało się Harry'emu, zanim je przemyślał. Spojrzenie Minerwy stwardniało.

\- Zniosę zakaz używania tej magii, nawet, jeśli będę zmuszona to zrobić bez waszego poparcia. – odparła z mocą.

\- Poprzemy panią, madame. Harry chciał jedynie zwrócić pani uwagę na szereg przeszkód i wątpliwości. – Hermiona bez wahania wskoczyła w rolę mediatora, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę.

\- Mama prosiła, by przekazać pani pozdrowienia. – wypalił Ron, a zaraz potem pokrył się rumieńcem. To nie była subtelna zmiana tematu, ale lepsza taka niż żadna.

\- Dziękuję, proszę ją również pozdrowić. A więc mieszkacie teraz wszyscy w Norze? – Minerwa z wysiłkiem zmusiła się do uprzejmego uśmiechu.

\- Tak. Jest na tyle blisko do Londynu, by pomagać w Biurze Aurorów, ale na tyle daleko, by mieć względny spokój. – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Biuro musi mieć dużo pracy.

\- Potrzebują każdej pary rąk, teraz, gdy Kingsley został ministrem, a Moody i Tonks… - Ron urwał, jego oczy zabłyszczały.

\- Kingsley zaproponował mi kierowanie biurem. – rzekł cicho Harry.

Minerwa uważnie patrzyła wprost w jego zielone oczy. Szukał u niej aprobaty. Czy ona jednak mogła mu ją dać?

\- Nie masz ani doświadczenia, ani przeszkolenia. – stwierdziła ostrożnie.

\- Doprawdy? – Harry otwarcie rzucał jej wyzwanie.

\- Potrafisz podać jedenaście sposobów magicznego tamowania krwi? Umiesz przeprowadzić transmutację tesalacyjną? Na ile sposobów zabiłbyś przeciwnika uzbrojony jedynie w metalową łyżkę? Umiałbyś zabić wampira? Odróżniłbyś śmiertelną truciznę od eliksiru wzmacniającego, który panna Granger dodała do mojej herbaty? – Minerwa mówiła lodowatym tonem, a trójka jej uczniów bladła z każdym słowem. Hermiona zakryła dłonią usta, gdy Minerwa wypowiedziała jej nazwisko.

\- Nauczę się. – odpowiedział hardo.

\- Zatem nie zamierzasz wrócić do Hogwartu na ten rok szkolny. – rzekła.

\- Nie. – widziała postanowienie w jego oczach.

Odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w okno. Serce tłukło się jej z bólem w piersi- widziała Albusa, przerażonego wizją jej aurorskiego szkolenia, obserwowała ludzi umierających na polach Francji, patrzyła w zimne oczy Spencer-Moona, spoglądała na Lily proszącą ją o zostanie matką chrzestną Harry'ego...

\- Kiedyś powiedziała pani, że pomoże mi zostać aurorem, choćby była to ostatnia rzecz w pani życiu. – odezwał się cicho Harry.

Minerwa przeniosła na niego spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych oczu.

\- Weź sobie ciasteczko, Potter. – mruknęła, z zaskakującą miękkością. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować między obrazą a chichotem. Potem jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek.

\- Nie mogę wrócić do Hogwartu, pani profesor. – powiedział, sięgając po piernikową traszkę.

\- Dlaczego? – wyszeptała, obracając w palcach różdżkę, opuszkami palców gładząc ostre krawędzie oszlifowanych szmaragdów na rączce.

Zanim Harry odpowiedział, ktoś energicznie załomotał w drzwi. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło i machnęła różdżką. Na progu jej komnat stał zdyszany Percy Weasley. Piegi wyróżniały się wyraźnie na jego twarzy – był bowiem bardzo blady. Starsza czarownica zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce, a Ronald z niepokojem zerwał się z kanapy.

\- Percy? Co się stało? – spytał brata przyjaciel Harry'ego.

\- Powiedziano mi, że was tu znajdę… chodzi o Harry'ego… - Percy urwał. Błądził wzrokiem po czterech wyczekujących twarzach. Minerwa skinęła głową zachęcająco.

\- Jego ciotka… nie żyje. Zawał serca…- wykrztusił wreszcie Percy.

Harry wyglądał, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. Ledwie mrugał, dopiero przetwarzając usłyszaną informację, wciąż tkwiąc w szoku.

W szoku byli wszyscy. Minerwa miała nikłe wspomnienie mugolskiej siostry Lily - oraz niekomfortowe wrażenie, że nigdy nie oceniała Petunii zbyt dobrze. Może Minerwa niesprawiedliwie uważała Petunię za najgorszą reprezentantkę mugolskiej klasy średniej, może zbyt surowo osądzała trudną relację Dursley'ów z Harrym, może Minerwa nie powinna była uważać, że poradziłaby sobie dużo lepiej. Harry wyrósł na porządnego, rozsądnego i skromnego mężczyznę. Jego dzieciństwo nie było sielankowe, ale Petunia przygarnęła go pod swój dach, zapewniała mu bezpieczeństwo. To wymagało chociaż uncji odwagi. Odwagi, której sama Minerwa McGonagall nie miała – bo nie potrafiła przyznać się przed Harrym, że jest jego matką chrzestną – nawet w takiej chwili jak ta.

\- Harry? – Hermiona chyba chciała podejść do Harry'ego, ale chłopak potrząsnął głową.

\- Zawał? Teraz, tak po prostu? Przecież ona nie była wcale taka stara. – wymamrotał Harry, z niedowierzaniem.

Ta myśl zakuła Minerwę mocno. Petunia Dursley była o całe dekady młodsza od samej Minerwy. Ale co więcej, teraz, kiedy siostra Lily zmarła, oprócz Harry'ego, pozostawał jedynie syn Petunii, Dudley, w którego żyłach płynęło jeszcze trochę krwi Evansów. Harry stracił kolejną część rodziny – nawet jeśli była to kobieta, która nie kochała go tak, jak powinna.

Co mógł sobie teraz myśleć Harry Potter? Młody czarodziej wstał i podszedł do okna. Minerwa widziała, że mocno chwyta parapet, jakby szukał połączenia z Hogwartem, ze szkołą, która była dla niego lepszą matką niż Petunia Dursley i niż Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Potter… - Minerwa podniosła się, tłumiąc grymas bólu, jaki wywołał ten gwałtowny ruch. Ostrożnie ruszyła ku chłopcu, którego smutna twarz odbijała się w okiennej szybie.

\- Myślałem… że będziemy mieli jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na … wzajemne przebaczenie… przecież nigdy nie życzyłem jej śmierci… - wyszeptał – tylko Minerwa mogła go usłyszeć.

Starsza wiedźma położyła dłoń na ramieniu swojego ucznia – to było zaledwie dotknięcie, ale Harry i tak drgnął. Jego oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, co czuję… gdyby ona została zamordowana przez śmierciożerców w jakimś odwecie za śmierć Voldemorta… miałbym chociaż to poczucie winy… ale tak? Myślałem, że po tym wszystkim, po wojnie, po bitwie… już będzie dobrze, nie będę musiał mierzyć się z …tym. – Harry pociągnął nosem. Minerwa mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię – rozumiała go aż za dobrze – ile razy jej udręczony umysł przywierał właśnie do poczucia winy, do przekonania, że wszystko co złe jest jej karą, jest zasłużonym przeznaczeniem?

\- Byłeś taki dzielny… - Minerwa przymknęła oczy, wspominając tamten moment, w którym Harry stanął naprzeciw Voldemorta… bez lęku, bez zawahania.

Młody czarodziej odwrócił się do niej, ze zdziwieniem. Wodził wzrokiem po jej twarzy, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy.

\- Tacy właśnie jesteśmy. My, Gryfoni. Dzielni, mimo wszystko? – z oczu o kolorze sosnowych igieł spłynęło kilka łez.

\- Dzielni, do końca. – powiedziała Minerwa, nie czując się jednak dość dzielną by zetrzeć łzy z jego policzków.

Obydwoje zadawali sobie pytanie, czy los naprawdę był tak okrutny, by przyjąć na siebie zadanie pomszczenia Voldemorta, zaczynając od rodziny tego, który go pokonał. Żadne z nich nie znało odpowiedzi. Bo czy Voldemort zasługiwał chociażby na zemstę? Nie, ale doświadczyli już wystarczającego okrucieństwa ze strony losu, by zakładać, że nie może być gorzej.


	9. Rozdział 9 - 1966/1998

1966

Dwudziestoletni Assuarin Zenaidov siedział nieruchomo pod ścianą sali narad. Obojętna mina miała maskować ekscytację i niepokój. W oczach siedzącego obok mężczyzny dominowało to drugie. Lęk był wywołany brakiem różdżek oraz nałożonymi na ich nadgarstki kajdanami. Assaurin nawet nie znał imienia towarzysza – podsłuchał natomiast, że mag miał na sumieniu pięć spiżobrzuchów ukraińskich. Smoki były w Rosji gatunkiem ściśle chronionym – mężczyzna miał zatem prawo się bać.

Assuarin uniósł obie skute ręce, by odgarnąć z twarzy długie, ciemne włosy. Gdy już ciemna kurtyna nie przysłaniała mu pola widzenia, rozejrzał się po sali narad. Chociaż całe dzieciństwo spędził przemykając pomiędzy pałacami a dzielnicami biedy Petersburga, ta sala wciąż robiła na nim wrażenie.

Złoto i szkarłat królowały wszędzie – na złoty kolor pomalowano sztukaterie oraz roślinne kłącza pnące się po czerwonych kolumnach. Ciemnoczerwony marmur tworzył posadzkę. Owalny stół nakryto obrusem w kolorze krwi. Złote były obicia wygodnych, zabytkowych krzeseł. W pomieszczeniu nie było okien – jedynie lustra, w ciężkich, złocistych ramach. Źródłem światła był nowoczesny żyrandol, przypominający kaskadę złotych sopli. Od przepychu i ostentacyjnego bogactwa Assuarina bolały oczy.

Dwaj skuci czarodzieje unieśli głowy, gdy ogromne, wysokie na cztery metry drzwi zaczęły się otwierać. Z tym że morderca smoków spuścił wzrok na widok orszaku wiedźm, a Assuarin wytężył wzrok. Całe życie czekał na tą chwilę.

Dwanaście wiedźm. Każda w sukni innego koloru. Każda z kokosznikiem wysadzanym drogocennymi kamieniami na głowie. W różnym wieku, o odmiennych typach urody. Lecz bez wyjątku, każda z mocą.

Rada Elektorska Petersburga stanowiła szczyt petersburskiej piramidy władzy. Od czasów carycy Katarzyny złożona wyłącznie z kobiet, sterowała połową rosyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Miejsce w niej miały wyłącznie najpotężniejsze, zazwyczaj wychowane i wyszkolone na petersburskich ulicach wiedźmy.

Piękne stroje, świecąca bajecznie biżuteria, gracja, z jaką zajmowały swoje miejsce – ktoś mało uważny mógłby założyć, że to delikatne damy, uczone manier w pałacach. Lecz wystarczyło przyjrzeć się dzikości lśniącej w ich oczach, by wywnioskować, że te kobiety były wojowniczkami, twardymi, bezwzględnymi, które zahartowało środowisko ulic, gdzie trzeba było nieustannie oglądać się za siebie, by nie dostać Avadą w plecy.

Zasiadły przy stole, zostawiając jedno puste miejsce u szczytu stołu. Assuarin nie widział ich najlepiej ze swojej siedzącej pozycji – najbliżej niego siedziały czarownice w szatach błękitnej, kobaltowej, fioletowej, seledynowej, szmaragdowej i szarej – jednak zwrócone plecami. Tych siedzących naprzeciwko nich Assuarin nie był w stanie sięgnąć wzrokiem.

\- Pierwsze grudniowe posiedzenie Rady Magiielektoratu Petersburga. – odezwała się któraś z kobiet, głosem zmęczonym i obojętnym.

Rozległ się szelest pergaminów. Assuarin widział, jak czarownica w seledynowej szacie poprawia swój kokosznik, wyrastający z włosów o bladym blond kolorze.

\- Czekamy na Imperatorową? – spytała prawdopodobnie brunetka w kobaltowej sukni. Było jakieś szyderstwo w jej tonie.

\- Nie, możemy zaczynać. – zdecydowała chyba najstarsza, siwowłosa czarownica odziana w szmaragd. Assuarin podejrzewał, że chociaż mogła być najbardziej wiekowa, jej aura sugerowała moc przewyższającą wiedźmy młodsze, siedzące po jej obu stronach.

\- Sprawa pierwsza – sąd ponad Siergiejem Szostakowiczem, winnym zamordowania dorosłej samicy i czterech młodych spiżobrzucha ukraińskiego. – odezwała się jakaś młoda czarownica po drugiej stronie stołu, o przyjaznym głosie.

\- Sądzony przez stronę barw ciepłych. – odezwała się czarownica o rudych włosach, ubrana w szarą szatę – miała niezwykle głęboki, niski głos.

Assuarin drgnął, bo jego towarzysz został postawiony na nogi – niewerbalnym zaklęciem. Wyprostowany, mógł teraz widzieć twarze czarownic w odzianych w ciepłobarwne suknie. A jednak Siergiej wciąż wbijał wzrok w ziemię.

Assuarin teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie nienawidzili być przesłuchiwani przez to gremium. Pytania były precyzyjne, bezlitosne, a jednocześnie zmanipulowane tak, by sądzony nie miał żadnej szansy obrony. A przy tym w powietrzu wyczuwało się wręcz sadystyczną przyjemność, jaką wiedźmy czerpały z gnębienia czarodzieja.

Czemu więc Assuarin chciał się tu znaleźć? Odpowiedź była prosta – wierzył, że wśród siedzących wokół stołu czarownic znajduje się jego biologiczna matka.

Rosyjska społeczność czarodziejów była uznawana za najbardziej specyficzną na świecie. Rozproszeni po ogromnym państwie czarodzieje i czarownice żyli w zgodzie z mugolami, na pół w sekrecie, na pół bez ukrycia, używając mocy bez nadzoru żadnego prawa, bez regulacji. Wyjątek stanowiły większe skupiska czarodziejów, podlegające albo pod okręg moskiewski, petersburski albo też pod półokręg kamczacki. Władza w okręgach należała do kobiet.

Kluczem do zrozumienia tego systemu była edukacja. W Rosji nie było żadnej szkoły magii – czarodzieje i czarownice uczyli się zaklęć od starszych. Im lepszego ktoś miał mistrza, tym bardziej mógł się rozwijać. W samym Petersburgu, najlepsi mistrzowie, a raczej mistrzynie, tworzyli grupę szkolącą. Ich córki oraz córki członkiń Rady Elektorskiej rotacyjnie pobierały nauki u najlepszych. Ich synowie nie mieli dostępu do takiej edukacji. Magiczna moc chłopców nie była rozwijana – bo matriarchat musiał zostać utrzymany.

\- Skąd miałeś różdżkę z włóknem ze smoczego serca? – spytała Siergieja z pogardą jedna z wiedźm. Assuarin skrzywił się - Szostakowicz naprawdę był w tarapatach, jeśli nie miał jakiejś dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Zniewolenie magów odbywało się również poprzez kontrolowanie różdżkarstwa. W Rosji smocze serca, włosy jednorożca lub pióra feniksów były towarem deficytowym. Różdżki z takimi rdzeniami przekazywano tylko kobietom z dużym potencjałem. Mężczyźni musieli używać różdżek z mniej potężnymi rdzeniami, które nie nadawały się do walki albo skomplikowanych transmutacji.

\- Moja matka i siostry zginęły na wojnie. Babka nie miała komu przekazać różdżki. – wymamrotał Siergiej. Ze swojego miejsca na ziemi Assuarin widział, że niektóre z czarownic prostują się na wspomnienie wojny. To był jeden z tematów tabu, od którego Assuarin odbijał się już wiele razy.

Wojna była powodem, dla którego Assuarin pobierał szkolenie u najlepszych, chociaż ze słabą, wiotką różdżką z rdzeniem ze skrzydła wróżki, nie mógł równać się z córkami najpotężniejszych. Nie żeby on sam w sobie nie miał mocy – w innej społeczności już byłby gotowy do sięgnięcia po władzę. Lecz wojna też sprawiła, że ocalałe jeszcze mocniej przywarły do starego, znanego porządku.

Z Europy wróciło niewiele wiedźm. Pierwsze lata były oznaczone siostrobójczymi walkami o władzę i rozlewem krwi. Kiedy wreszcie zapanował jakiś porządek, odkryto, że urodzone na fali przyrostu naturalnego dziewczynki nie są tak potężne jak ich matki. To była hipokryzja, ale do szkolenia włączono chłopców z dużym potencjałem magicznym, by zwrócili oni na siebie uwagę, a potem zostali ojcami czarownic tak potężnych jak legendarne wiedźmy, urodzone jeszcze w carskim imperium. Mówiąc wprost, czarodzieje tacy jak Assuarin mieli być tylko dawcami dobrych genów, mocną, świeżą krwią.

\- Winny. Jaka jest proponowana kara? – obojętny głos poniósł się echem po ogromnej sali narad. Assuarin wzdrygnął się na myśl, że to mógł być głos kobiety, która go urodziła i porzuciła, w pogoni za własnymi ambicjami.

Był zbyt potężny – to szeptały między sobą wszystkie szkolące go wiedźmy. Jasne wydawało się, że przy ograniczanym w Rosji potencjale, to geny matki Assuarina odpowiadały za jego moc. Urodził się po wojnie, zatem mało prawdopodobne, by jego matka nie żyła. Wniosek – może naciągany i wymyślony – że jego matką była któraś z obecnych tu wiedźm.

Naiwnie wierzył, że wystarczy mu spojrzenie na ich twarze, by rozpoznać w którejś z nich tą, która przez dziewięć miesięcy nosiła go w sobie.

\- …roboty na Syberii. Odebranie różdżki. – stwierdziła chłodno kobieta o nieprzyjaznym głosie. Assuarin patrzył jak Siergiej kłania się nisko i wychodzi, ze spuszczoną głową, wciąż skuty.

\- Sprawa druga. Sąd na Assuarinem Zenaidovem, winnym podżegania do buntu wśród czarodziejów biorących udział w szkoleniu. – odezwała się czarownica w fioletowych szatach. Jej głos wibrował gniewem – Assuarin dobrze zakładał, że tylko coś tego rodzaju pozwoli mu zobaczyć dobrze twarze tych kobiet – nawet jeśli będą to twarze wykrzywione złością. Zauważył, że chociaż sąd dopiero miał się odbyć, domniemania niewinności nie było.

\- Sądzony przez stronę barw zimnych. – oznajmiła rudowłosa. Assuarin poczuł szarpnięcie, gdy magia pociągnęła jego ciało w górę. Serce czarodzieja wywinęło młynka, gdy lewitowano go na drugą stronę, by widział oblicza kobiet ubranych w szaty w odcieniach niebieskiego lub zielonego.

Przez tą chwilę, kiedy go przenoszono, zdążył przyjrzeć się kobietom odzianym na żółto, pomarańczowo, czerwono, różowo, brązowo i brzoskwiniowo. Żadna nie była do niego podobna. Tylko ta w czerwonej szacie miała ciemne włosy, ale kształt jej twarzy był inny. Żółta i różowa miały ciemne oczy, ale i je Assuarin wykluczył. Jego kajdany zabrzęczały, gdy stanął pod ścianą, za plecami czerwonej.

Bezpardonowo wodził wzrokiem po twarzach fioletowej, zielonej, niebieskiej i szarej. One też nie były do niego podobne. Do tego poczuł bolesne plaśnięcie na policzku, gdyż za długo przyglądał się siwowłosej, w szmaragdowej szacie. Szmaragdy w jej kokoszniku zamigotały, gdy pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem.

\- Czy ty jesteś Assuarin Zenaidov? – spytała kobieta w seledynowym stroju.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział.

Zanim zadano mu kolejne pytanie, wielkie drzwi zaskrzypiały ponownie. Odwrócił się i wstrzymał oddech.

Do środka wmaszerowała imponująca pod każdym względem wiedźma. Ubrana była w czarną, obcisłą u góry, a rozkloszowaną u dołu suknię. Na jej głowie lśnił kokosznik z rzędów diamentów poprzeplatanych z czarnymi granatami. Kroczyła z dumą charakteryzującą generała prowadzącego zwycięską armię.

Nie można było nie dostrzec, że była to czarownica w kwiecie wieku, atrakcyjna w bardzo sensualny sposób. Suknia doskonale podkreślała kobiecą figurę, dramatyczny makijaż tuszował doświadczenie wyryte na bladej twarzy. Jeśli dodać do tego promieniującą z wiedźmy moc i pewność siebie, nie było wątpliwości, że do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta, słusznie tytułowana ,,Imperatorową".

Lecz co odebrało mowę Assuarinowi to ciemny brąz jej włosów i oczu oraz rysy twarzy znane mu dobrze – bo niewiele różniące się od tego, co widział spoglądając w lustro. Lodowate zimno rozlało się po jego piersi.

Wyminęła stół z drugiej strony, nie zaszczycając Assuarina ani spojrzeniem. Usiadła u szczytu. Na stole położyła długą, powykręcaną różdżkę. Wszyscy jak zahipnotyzowani obserwowali, jak czarownica odłamuje od leżącego na stole pióra stalówkę i bez użycia różdżki transmutuje ją w srebrny puchar. Spod stołu wyciągnęła butelkę – Assuarin rozpoznał najdroższe z magicznych, rosyjskich win – ciemne Anuren.

\- Wasze zdrowie, towarzyszki! – wzniosła kielich i wypiła łyk.

\- Jak Międzynarodowa Konferencja Czarodziejów? – spytała wiedźma w szmaragdowych szatach. Assuarin jednocześnie chciał krzyczeć i bał się drgnąć – czyżby zapomniano o nim?

\- Nudno. Nie pojawił się nikt ciekawy. – przywódczyni Rady Elektorskiej wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dumbledore znów zaszył się w swoim zamku? – chyba tylko siwowłosa kobieta nie czuła się onieśmielona przez wiedźmę w czarnej sukni.

\- On gardzi zabawami, jakim można się oddawać na tych konferencjach. – dumna wiedźma teatralnie przewróciła ciemnymi oczami.

\- Raport z poprzedniego sądu. – rudowłosa wiedźma w szarych szatach podsunęła ,,Imperatorowej" pergamin zapisany cyrylicą.

\- Co mamy teraz? – spytała domniemana matka Assuarina, skanując wzrokiem podsunięty jej tekst.

\- Dwudziestoletni Assuarin Zenaidov, podżegający do buntu wśród czarodziejów na szkoleniu. – wyjaśniła kobieta w pomarańczowej szacie.

Assuarin liczył na jakąkolwiek reakcję – uniesienie głowy, drgnięcie powieki, zaciśnięcie pięści – ale nie, przywódczyni jak gdyby nigdy nic czytała raport z poprzedniego przesłuchania.

\- A więc, nie podoba ci się nasz system polityczny, Zenaidov? – spytała fioletowa, mrużąc drapieżnie oczy. Assuarin przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział:

\- To chory, niesprawiedliwy system, którego jedynym celem jest skupienie całej władzy w rękach kobiet. Nasza społeczność mogłaby rozwijać się szybciej, gdybyśmy wszyscy mieli równe szanse. – to było pełne pasji oświadczenie, ale wywołało tylko parsknięcie ze strony blondynki w seledynowej szacie.

\- Winny. Jaka jest proponowana kara? – powiedziała zwrócona plecami do Assuarina kobieta w czerwonej sukni.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że one nawet nie podjęły dyskusji z nim. Zamierzały potraktować go jak śmiecia, jakby nie był wart ich czasu, uwagi? Czy ich przywódczyni nawet nie zamierzała skierować na niego jednego spojrzenia tych swoich ciemnych oczu? Czy nie rozpoznała jego nazwiska?

\- Przerwanie szkolenia, rok na Syberii? – zaproponowała czarownica w błękitnych szatach.

,,Imperatorowa" skrobała piórem po pergaminie, co chwilę biorąc łyk ciemnego wina. Assuarin wyczuł, że oto ma przed sobą ostatnią szansę zwrócenia na siebie jej uwagi…

\- Tak postępujecie z każdym mężczyzną, który rzuca wam wyzwanie? Wysyłacie go na Syberię? Jeśli tak, to uważajcie, bo pewnego dnia nie znajdziecie żadnego maga w swoich łóżkach, a odkryjecie armię maszerującą na was z odwetem za lata ciemiężenia! – zawołał Assuarin, potrząsając swoimi kajdanami dla efektu.

\- Dodaj do wyroku brak możliwości powrotu na szkolenie. – stwierdziła wiedźma w kobaltowej sukni, marszcząc czoło. Czarownica w czarnej sukni wciąż nie zaszczyciła Assuarina spojrzeniem.

\- Zatwierdzone. – odezwała się starsza dama w szmaragdowych szatach.

\- Banda aroganckich zdzir! Pokonałbym każdą z was, gdybym tylko miał różdżkę! – to była czysta desperacja, ale Assuarin i tak już stracił wiele – nie mógł zmarnować tego momentu.

\- Do diabła! – to blondynka w seledynowej sukni sięgnęła po różdżkę, jej twarz wykrzywiona dzikością, jak u pantery.

\- Po szkoleniu powinien mieć lepsze maniery. Naucz tego młokosa nieco ogłady, Draceno. – czarownica w szmaragdowych szatach oblizała wargi, jak zadowolony kot.

Blondynka, Dracena, wstała i obeszła stół, zatrzymując się dwa metry przed Assuarinem. On patrzył jej prosto w oczy, z całą nienawiścią, jaką mógł w sobie wskrzesić. Połowa wiedźm wciąż siedziała do niego plecami – karanie przesłuchiwanych musiało być częstą praktyką. Tylko jak ta Dracena miała go ukarać?

\- Mała klątwa bólu oduczy cię zwracania się do potężniejszych bez szacunku. – warknęła czarownica, unosząc różdżkę.

Assuarin otworzył szeroko oczy. Rosja nie miała żadnego zbioru magicznych praw, ale wszystkie międzynarodowe konwencje uznawały to zaklęcie za ,,niewybaczalne". Owszem, ono czasem latało po ulicach Petersburga, lecz Assuarin zawsze miał zbyt dobry refleks, by zdołało go dosięgnąć.

\- Crucio! – wycedziła Dracena, jej różdżka świsnęła w powietrzu.

Wrzask, o jaki Assuarin nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewał, wydobył się głęboko z jego gardła, gdy gorąco zalało całe jego ciało, jakby ktoś podpalił krew w jego żyłach. Upadł na kolana, które zatrzeszczały przy gwałtownym zderzeniu z czerwonym marmurem posadzki. Głosy jego surowych nauczycielek odezwały się w jego głowie – powinien przestać wrzeszczeć, powinien wziąć na siebie ból z godnością. Czarodziej uniósł swoje skute ręce i zacisnął zęby na wierzchu dłoni. A ból się nie kończył, przeciwnie, wzmagał się, uderzając w niego falami, jak rozpędzone, wzburzone sztormem morze. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że to trwa już zbyt długo, że zaraz straci wszystkie zmysły, kiedy gdzieś ponad echem swojego krzyku usłyszał lodowaty rozkaz.

\- Wystarczy. Niech on się zamknie.

Dracena przerwała zaklęcie. Assuarin skulił się na ziemi, dysząc ciężko. Wyczuwał wilgoć na policzku przyklejonym do podłogi – ze wstydem zrozumiał, że musiał płakać z bólu.

\- Wylewitować? – spytała Dracena, z mściwą satysfakcją. Assuarin uniósł głowę – widział ,,Imperatorową", chociaż tylko dumny profil i z dziwnego kąta. Jej oczy były przymknięte, jakby zastanawiała się, albo coś wspominała.

\- Masz coś do dodania, Tatiano? – spytała dziwnie czułym tonem starsza czarownica w szmaragdowej szacie. Assuarin pomyślał, że chyba było warto przecierpieć tego Cruciatusa. Przynajmniej poznał imię swojej matki. Tatiana. Aż miał ochotę wypowiedzieć je głośno.

Zaraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli większość Rady była na tyle ślepa by nie widzieć podobieństwa między nim a ,,Imperatorową", to owa kobieta w szmaragdowych szatach była bardziej uważna. Czy to stawiało jego matkę w niebezpieczeństwie? Czy teraz milczała, bo wyjawienie, że krnąbrny młodzian jest jej dzieckiem zagroziłoby jej politycznej pozycji?

\- Nie. – Tatiana sięgnęła po kieliszek – knykcie palców zaciskających się na nóżce były całkiem białe – jedyna oznaka napięcia.

\- Zorganizujcie świstoklilk na za tydzień dla niego i Szostakowicza. Jeśli się nie stawią, spuścimy za nimi wilki. – powiedziała kobieta w kobaltowej sukni. Szafiry w jej kokoszniku rozbłysły groźnie.

Czyjeś zaklęcie dźwignęło Assuarina na nogi. Był zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc niepewnie ruszył w kierunku otwierających się drzwi. Za nimi czekali pewnie strażnicy, mający wyprowadzić go z labiryntu bogatych salonów i pokoi. W samej sali narad rozbrzmiewało tylko skrobanie pióra czarownicy piszącej raport.

Na progu, Assuarin odwrócił się. Tatiana patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, jej mina obojętna. Jakaś wątła nadzieja, że ta obojętność wynikała z pokrętnej chęci chronienia go przed jej politycznymi przeciwniczkami wyparowała, gdy Assuarin napotkał twarde spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

Czy jednym spojrzeniem można było przekazać ogrom pogardy i rozczarowania? Tatiana, przywódczyni Rady Elektorskiej Petersburga była do tego zdolna. Assuarin spuścił głowę – nie było sensu odpierać dłużej niewygodnej prawdy – matka porzuciła go, bo nie spełniał jej oczekiwań – jako chłopiec, nie mógł marzyć o byciu jej sukcesorem, jej dziedzicem. A teraz, żałośnie słaby, płaczliwie walczący o ułamek jej uwagi, tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozczarowywał.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, za łokcie chwyciło go dwóch potężnie zbudowanych strażników. Ale Assuarin wciąż tylko zastanawiał się, czy była jakakolwiek szansa, by matka go nie odrzuciła. Co miał jeszcze zrobić?

Musiał być taki jak ona. Musiał pokazać, że w jego żyłach płynie jej krew. To oznaczało, że powinien dowiedzieć się o Tatianie jak najwięcej.

Była władcza – gdzie się tego nauczyła? Była onieśmielająca – skąd to się u niej wzięło? Bezwzględna – co ją taką uczyniło? Assuarin zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zamierzał odkryć całą prawdę, posiąść wiedzę, rozwijać moc… a potem wrócić do Petersburga, by rzucić wyzwanie radzie i udowodnić Tatianie, że popełniła błąd, skreślając go, nie tylko na starcie, ale i dziś.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

\- A co sądzi o tym Dumbledore? – nie trzeba było patrzeć na ministra Shacklebolta, by wyczuć, jak jest znużony. Jego głos, zazwyczaj mocny i głęboki, teraz był cichy i zachrypnięty.

Minerwa powiodła wzrokiem po ministrze, siedzącym za swoim biurkiem. Kingsley schudł, bo bogato zdobione szaty o czarnym, orientalnym wzorze wisiały na niegdyś muskularnych ramionach. Jego twarz była poszarzała. Nie można było mieć wątpliwości jak wiele energii kosztuje go wyprowadzanie ich społeczności na prostą.

\- Dumbledore nie do końca pojmuje całą sytuację. – powiedziała cicho Minerwa. Był to eufemizm – Albus nie rozumiał zupełnie jej pośpiechu.

\- No cóż. Podejrzewam, że każdy, komu przedstawiłabyś to samo co mnie, zgodziłby się z słusznością twoich twardych argumentów, pani profesor. Lecz to wcale nie odpędza moich wątpliwości. Opinia publiczna potrzebuje emocjonalnych argumentów, nie logicznych. Jeśli ty nie zagrasz na ich emocjach, oni zagrają na twoich. – powiedział z powagą Kingsley. Minerwa pokiwała głową – były auror szybko się uczył, jeśli chodzi o politykę.

\- Jednak ci sami ludzie jeszcze niedawno twierdzili, że ja nie mam emocji. – odparła cicho, mrużąc oczy za prostokątnymi okularami.

\- Na pewno jesteś gotowa na taką konfrontację? Pewnie już zorientowałaś się, że ludzie, którzy się boją, nie przebierają w środkach. – minister zacisnął dłoń wokół małej filiżanki z czarną, mocną kawą.

\- Tylko ja i Albus możemy wypracować tę ustawę. A jemu ufają jeszcze mniej. – stwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. To jednak komplikuje nieco inne sprawy. – mruknął Kingsley. Minerwa uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Podobno obiecałaś Potterowi, że pomożesz mu w poprawie umiejętności niezbędnych dla aurora. – Kingsley wypił pół filiżanki kawy za jednym razem.

\- To prawda. – przyznała. Nie mogła odmówić Harry'emu, gdy przyszedł do niej po pogrzebie ciotki, z tą jedną prośbą.

\- Z nauczaniem, Hogwartem i jeszcze tą ustawą na głowie nie będziesz miała na to czasu.

\- Potter i tak nie doszedł do siebie jeszcze na tyle, by przejść szkolenie. Liczę na przyjęcie ustawy do końca pierwszego semestru, w drugim będę uczyć go wiedzy, a w wakacje możemy zająć się praktyką. – wyjaśniła, jednocześnie zastanawiając się gorzko, czy aby na pewno dożyje do wakacji.

\- Przypuszczam, że nakłanianie cię do zajęcia się szkoleniem Pottera zamiast tą ustawą jest pozbawione sensu. Pamiętaj jednak, Minerwo, że oprócz mnie jesteś obecnie jedyną osobą, która przeszła pełne aurorskie przeszkolenie. – Kingsley zmierzył ją wzrokiem, jakby usiłował sobie ją wyobrazić jako nowicjuszkę w szeregach aurorów.

\- Potter powinien dokończyć edukację w Hogwarcie. I moje przeszkolenie było przyspieszone. – burknęła Minerwa, krzyżując ręce.

\- Szalonookiego też, a mimo to był najlepszym magiem szkolącym aurorów. – westchnął Kingsley.

Minerwa przygryzła wargę. Tak, Moody uwielbiał testować nowych aurorów. Ile razy zjawiał się w jej gabinecie, z ożywieniem opowiadając o sukcesach Kingsley'a albo Nimfadory! Ból zalał jej serce. Postanowiła zakończyć rozmowę:

\- Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Liczę, że będziemy w kontakcie, ministrze. – powiedziała, wstając.

Kingsley mocno uścisnął jej wątłą dłoń.

\- Do zobaczenia, profesor McGonagall. – nie po raz pierwszy w jego głosie dzisiaj wyczuła troskę.

Ignorując to, wyszła powoli z jego gabinetu, przelewając drobiny brudnej magii w obolałe kończyny.

Praca w ogromnym sekretariacie nagle ustała, gdy Minerwa zamknęła za sobą drzwi do gabinetu ministra. Kingsley zatrudniał około tuzina sekretarek, które przez ostatnie godziny pewnie nieustannie skrobały piórami nowe listy bądź stukały na maszynach wewnętrzne wiadomości ministerstwa. Teraz zarówno to skrobanie i klikanie ustało, a czarownice wpatrywały się w nią z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy Minerwa za rzadko pojawiała się w ministerstwie. A wyolbrzymione plotki o jej rzekomym romansie z Voldemortem krążyły wszędzie.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – pełen ciepła głos dobiegł z prawej strony pomieszczenia. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło, rozpoznając zmierzającą w jej stronę kobietę:

\- Pani Longbottom. – skinęła głową Auguście i dała się wyprowadzić na klatkę schodową – pustą, bo leniwi magowie woleli używać wind.

\- To dlatego minister odwołał dzisiejsze spotkania i kazał sobie nie przeszkadzać. – mruknęła Augusta, upewniając się, czy nikt ich nie słyszy. Minerwa przewróciła oczami – powinna wcześniej umówić się z Kingsley'em, zamiast robić mu kłopot.

\- Rozumiem, że nie ma szans, by prasa nie dowiedziała się o tym od twoich koleżanek? – Minerwa wskazała podbródkiem kierunek do sekretariatu.

\- Nie mam wśród nich takiego posłuchu, żeby zniechęcić je do paplania. – przyznała zmartwiona Augusta.

\- W listach nie wspominałaś nic o tym, że wróciłaś do pracy. – Minerwa zmieniła temat.

\- Za długo grzałam się przy kominku, robiąc na drutach. Tutaj przydaje się każda para rąk, a przedwojenne doświadczenie jest cenniejsze niż wszystkie szkolenia, które przeszły moje koleżanki. – Augusta uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Cieszę się. Jak ma się Neville? – Minerwa natychmiast zauważyła jak uśmiech gaśnie na twarzy przyjaciółki.

\- Nie najlepiej znosi nagonkę prasy. Są bezczelni, wyczekują na niego przed szpitalem, jeszcze fakt, że nie złapali Lestrange'a… Neville zamyka się w sobie. Może mogłabyś z nim porozmawiać, zanim jeszcze przybędzie do Hogwartu? Bardzo cię ceni, odkąd opowiedziałaś mu o Lucasie i… całej reszcie. – Augusta skrzywiła się nieco. Minerwa wiedziała, ile kosztują ją te słowa.

\- Spotkam się z nim. Twój wnuk jest silny, jak każdy Longbottom. Wróci do siebie. – Minerwa lekko uścisnęła ramię przyjaciółki.

\- Dziękuję, Minerwo. Pusta sala z kominkiem jest piętro niżej, pierwsze drzwi w lewo. Muszę już wracać, zanim moje koleżanki wystrzępią sobie języki na plotkach. – rzekła Augusta.

\- Trzymaj się, Augusto. – Minerwa poczuła się pokrzepiona świadomością, że nie będzie musiała przechodzić przez atrium pełne żądnych krwi dziennikarzy.

Za pomocą proszku Fiuu przeniosła się od razu do szpitala św. Munga. Gdy tylko płomienie w kominku w recepcji szpitala opadły, zmieniła się w kotkę i pomknęła ku schodom, przeklinając swoją słabość, która dawała jej się we znaki nawet w kociej formie. Na szczęście nikt jej nie rozpoznał, nawet jeśli ją zauważył.

Była zmuszona się zmienić z powrotem przed drzwiami na oddział, na którym leżeli Longbottomowie, ponieważ drzwi były zamknięte, a nie chciała używać brudnej magii do ich otwarcia. Już kilka razy zdarzyło jej się przesadzić z mocą – mogła to przypisywać jedynie znużeniu umysłu i braku koncentracji. Wysadzanie drzwi szpitala na pewno nie zostałoby niezauważone, nawet jeśli takie rzeczy zdarzały się tu codziennie.

Sala, w której leżał Frank i Alicja, jako chyba jedyna w szpitalu była pozbawiona tego okropnego, sterylnego zapachu. Minerwa nie lubiła być w św. Mungu, bo zbyt wiele strachu była zmuszona tu znieść, ale przy Longbottomach godziny leciały jak minuty.

Znad łóżka jednego z pacjentów podniosła się młoda pielęgniarka i widząc Minerwę, o mało nie upuściła tacy z lekami.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – wyszeptała z nieskrywanym szacunkiem. Minerwa rozpoznała swoją dawną uczennicę, Krukonkę Evelinę Gregory.

\- Witam, panno Gregory. Jak czują się dziś państwo Longbottom? – nauczycielka zerknęła w stronę parawanów na końcu sali.

\- Bez zmian, madame. Minęła się pani z ich synem, był tu pół godziny temu. – powiedziała Evelina, a na jej twarzy zagościł smutek.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową i wolno wyminęła pielęgniarkę. Wzięła głęboki wdech, zanim weszła za parawan.

Ku jej zdumieniu, Frank siedział na brzegu łóżka śpiącej Alicji i obserwował ją, jak śpi. Wyglądał przy tym tak… zwyczajnie, że ktoś nie znający sytuacji mógłby go wziąć za zupełnie zdrowego.

Mężczyzna chyba zorientował się, że jest obserwowany, bo obrócił się. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby usiłował coś sobie przypomnieć. Minerwa ostrożnie zrobiła krok naprzód.

\- Witaj Frank. To ja, ciocia Minnie. – rzekła czarownica, łamiącym się głosem.

Spodziewała się, że jej chrześniak odwróci się i położy na swoim łóżku, ignorując ją, jak często to robił. Lecz on niespodziewanie podszedł bliżej niej.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Frankie? – spytała, a potem wstrzymała oddech, bo Frank uniósł dłoń.

Przesunął palcem po zmarszczkach na jej czole, a na jego twarzy malował się nieopisany smutek.

Minerwa cofnęła się. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Frank patrzył na nią zupełnie jakby… jakby wyczuwał… jakby wiedział… jakby widział Śmierć zaciskającą kościste palce na ramieniu Minerwy.

A stara czarownica nie mogła znieść jego smutku, jego żalu, na tej pucołowatej, niewinnej twarzy.

Wybiegła z szpitalnej sali, a na korytarzu teleportowała się z trzaskiem.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, leżała na zimnej chodnikowej płycie. Próbowała dźwignąć się na łokciach, ale przez jej ciało przeszedł spazm bólu – za wiele fizycznej energii straciła na teleportację. Postanowiła się rozejrzeć, unosząc głowę z zakurzonych, betonowych płyt. Znajdowała się na cichej ulicy, pełnej identycznych, skromnych domków jednorodzinnych.

Tuż obok wznosiły się schodki prowadzące do jednego z nich. Minerwa skrzywiła się, rozpoznając mały dom Augusty, w którym mieszkała z Neville'm.

Przez chwilę wahała się. Neville prawdopodobnie był w domu, wystarczyło więc jedynie naprzeć magią na dzwonek do drzwi. Nie chciała jednak, by widział ją w takim stanie. Nie zdołałaby go odwieść od zaalarmowania Albusa.

Z rezygnacją sięgnęła po brudną magię. Nie cierpiała z niej korzystać, ale coraz częściej była zmuszona się do niej uciekać. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami zaczerpnęła jej zbyt dużo, zatem moc nie tylko postawiła ją na nogi, lecz też przelewitowała pod same drzwi domu Augusty. Zła na swoją nieostrożność, rozejrzała się czujnie, ale uliczka była pusta – całe szczęście, bo co pomyślałby sobie mugol, widzący starą kobietę w dziwnym kapeluszu, lewitującą nad schodami?

Uspokoiła oddech i nacisnęła dzwonek.

\- Kto tam? – głos Neville'a był napięty. Minerwa zadrżała – pewnie spodziewał się albo śmierciożerców, którzy przeżyli bitwę, albo żądnych sensacji dziennikarzy.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – powiedziała, nie ukrywając swojego szkockiego akcentu.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Proszę, niech pani wejdzie, madame. – Neville gestem zaprosił ją do środka, jednocześnie śledząc wzrokiem ulicę. Dopiero gdy zamknął za nią drzwi rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Dobrze znów panią widzieć, pani profesor. – mruknął, prowadząc ją do salonu. Minerwa zdążyła zauważyć jego pełną rezygnacji postawę i ciemne cienie pod oczami.

\- Postanowiłam zobaczyć co u was, zanim na dobre pochłoną mnie obowiązki związane z Hogwartem. – odpowiedziała, zatajając fakt spotkania Augusty.

\- Babcia pracuje jako sekretarka w biurze Kingsley'a. – rzekł Neville, przywołując różdżką dzbanek z herbatą.

\- Potrzebują pewnie każdej pary rąk. – odparła, opadając z ulgą na fotel w salonie.

\- Tak. A babcia aż rwała się do pracy. Wojna uświadomiła jej, że za wcześnie wycofała się z udziału w życiu naszej społeczności. – mówił szczerze Neville, podając jej filiżankę.

\- A ty co o tym sądzisz? – spytała Minerwa. Chłopak uniósł brwi, zdumiony, że interesuje ją jego opinia.

\- Babcia jest silna, ale ma już swoje lata… nie chciałbym, by brała na siebie zbyt wiele. – powiedział.

\- Twoja babcia jest tylko kilka lat starsza ode mnie. – mruknęła Minerwa, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Na twarzy Gryfona pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Wybacz, to zrozumiałe, że się o nią martwisz. – dodała, skupiając wzrok na herbacie, by nie peszyć go swoim belferskim spojrzeniem.

\- Podobno wszystkie zniszczenia już naprawiono. W Hogwarcie. – skierował rozmowę na inne tory.

\- Zamek czeka na was z otwartymi ramionami, jak zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że ty dokończysz swoją edukację? – Minerwa uniosła brew.

\- Rozmawiała już pani z Harrym. – westchnął Neville. Kiwnęła głową.

\- Ja zamierzam wrócić do Hogwartu. – oznajmił chłopak po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

\- Może moja nauczycielska intuicja się myli, ale nie wyczułam entuzjazmu w tym zdaniu. – powiedziała, patrząc na niego z uwagą.

\- Cruciatus. Najczęściej używali w bitwie Cruciatusa. – wyszeptał Neville, a jego dłonie zadrżały.

\- Neville…

\- Bawiło ich zadawanie bólu. Ja… rodzice… - Neville ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Minerwa poczuła panikę, gdy odkryła, że nie ma sił się podnieść i go pocieszyć.

\- Neville…

\- Ja wiem! Takie są prawidła wojny, tak?! Ludzie tracą wolną wolę, ludzie giną, ludzie cierpią! – zawołał Neville, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Po jego policzkach ciekły łzy.

\- Neville…

\- Nie! Takie zaklęcia nie powinny istnieć! Magia powinna być dobra, zawsze dobra!

\- NEVILLE.

\- I co? Jestem słaby, tak?! Płaczę jak dziecko, nie jestem godny Gryffindoru, nie jestem taki odważny jak moi rodzice i dziadek, tak?! W końcu to tylko Cruciatus, tak?! Zaklęcie jak każde inne, które prawdziwy wojownik powinien znosić bez mrugnięcia okiem! – Neville wstał, a na jego mokrych od łez policzkach wykwitły purpurowe plamy.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy i zapadła się w fotelu. Dawno nie czuła się tak wyzuta z energii, tak wyprana z emocji, tak pusta. Jednocześnie też dawno nie czuła się tak zraniona. Mogła znosić tysiące nieprzychylnych komentarzy, setki niechętnych spojrzeń, codzienne okrutne nagłówki gazet, oskarżenia o najobrzydliwsze z relacji. Lecz nie mogła znosić bólu ludzi, których kochała. Nie także za dnia. Już samo oglądanie ich cierpienia w koszmarach ją zabijało.

\- Neville, ja…

\- Ależ oczywiście, nie powinienem się unosić, bo w końcu co ja wiem o bólu!?

\- NIC! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, czując jak smutek zamienia się w gniew.

Tak, rodzice tego chłopaka byli torturowani Cruciatusem do pomieszania zmysłów. Tak, przez lata mierzył się z odrzuceniem rówieśników i cieniem Złotego Tria. Tak, wiele wycierpiał podczas reżimu Carrowów. Tak, bitwa go nie oszczędziła. Tak, był na celowniku prasy.

Ale jego rodzice nie zostali zamordowani w widowiskowy sposób. On nie stracił dziecka. On nie był dzień w dzień torturowany Cruciatusem i o wiele gorszą klątwą. On nie był związany sekretem ludobójstwa. On nie był obiektem pożądania najgorszego z czarnoksiężników. On nie rozrywał swojego ciała do krwi każdej nocy, budząc się z najokrutniejszego z koszmarów.

Neville wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Minerwa wstała, nie bacząc na to, że czerpie potężną dawkę brudnej magii. Wyprostowała się, wiedząc jak ponure i przerażające wrażenie musi sprawiać. Palce prawej dłoni mocno zacisnęła na różdżce.

\- Wszyscy ludzie, którzy mieliby jakiekolwiek prawo mnie oceniać, są dawno martwi, panie Longbottom. – rzekła lodowatym tonem. Przed oczami mignął jej obraz rozkładającej się góry zwłok. Tak, oni mogliby ją ocenić z pełną surowością.

\- Pani profesor… ja przepraszam… - zaczął Neville, ale Minerwa nie miała już sił.

\- Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie, panie Longbottom. – powiedziała zimno, powoli zmierzając w kierunku kominka.

\- Pani profesor! Błagam, ja nie chciałem pani urazić! – zawołał Neville.

Posunął się do tego, że złapał szeroki rękaw jej szaty. Minerwa wyszarpnęła rękę, ale w tym momencie w pokoju rozbłysnęło czerwone światło – Neville odruchowo postawił tarczę, lecz to był Albus, z Fawkesem. Na twarzy młodzieńczego dyrektora malował się niepokój.

\- Moja droga? – zapytał, a potem przesunął wzrok na Neville'a, który zbladł zauważalnie.

\- Właśnie miałam wracać do zamku. Coś się stało? – usiłowała uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco. Nie wyszło, ale też nie mogło, bo wyczuwała, że Albus ma do powiedzenia coś ważnego.

\- Znaleziono martwego Lestrange'a. – oznajmił mag. Neville wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Minerwa jednak wiedziała, że jest coś, co nie pozwalało jej czuć adekwatnej ulgi – mina Albusa.

\- Kto go złapał? – to było okrętne pytanie, ale Minerwa nie była na tyle bezpośrednia, by zapytać kto zabił męża Bellatriks. Czyją zranioną duszę będzie trzeba poskładać? Tylko nie Harry'ego…

\- Znaleziono go martwego na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Avadę rzucono jego różdżką, dlatego aurorzy zakładają samobójstwo. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Czyli gnojek był takim tchórzem że wolał sam odebrać sobie życie niż czekać na aurorów. – powiedział ponuro Neville. Minerwa uniosła brew.

\- Dlaczego nie wierzysz, że zabił się sam, Albusie? – spytała. Znała go dobrze, chociaż nie znosiła obserwować wyrazu kalkulacji, który psuł ogólny, przystojny obraz jego twarzy.

\- Bo obok niego leżało puste pudełko po biżuterii, a pracujący w okolicy sprzedawcy potwierdzili, że Lestrange próbował sprzedać kolczyk z akwamarynowym kamieniem. – Albus westchnął, przeczesując palcami kasztanowe włosy.

Minerwa mrugała szybko, myślami błądząc do sejfu rezydencji, w którym spoczywał drugi kolczyk do pary. Jej ręce nieco zadrżały.

\- Pewnie jakiś złodziejaszek ukradł kolczyk. – wtrącił niefrasobliwie Neville.

\- Oby. – wymruczała Minerwa. Czuła niepokój, gdy napotkała pełne troski spojrzenie Albusa.

\- To nie mógł być żaden horkruks albo coś w tym stylu, prawda? – teraz i Neville się zaniepokoił, jego kłótnia z Minerwą zupełnie zapomniana.

\- Nie, drogi chłopcze. Pozwolisz, że zabiorę profesor McGonagall do zamku, dobrze? – Albus potrząsnął dłonią Neville'a.

\- Pani profesor, ja przepraszam… - zaczął młody czarodziej, ale Minerwa machnęła ręką.

\- Zapomnijmy o tym. Uważaj na siebie, Neville. – czarownica skinęła mu głową i uczepiła się ramienia Albusa.

Wylądowali w jego gabinecie. Dyrektor ostrożnie poprowadził Minerwę do jej zwyczajowego fotela. Zbyła jego propozycję filiżanki herbaty.

\- Neville może mieć rację. Kolczyk ukradł jakiś złodziej, nie mając pojęcia, że Lestrange dostał go na przechowanie od Voldemorta. – powiedziała czarownica, wygładzając czarne szaty.

\- Dlatego poprosiłem Mundungusa by miał oko na rynek jubilerski, da nam znać, jak kolczyk pojawi się w sprzedaży. Trudno mi jednak uwierzyć, że Lestrange postanowił odebrać sobie życie, bo nie mógł sprzedać kolczyka. – Albus usiadł naprzeciw. Z kieszeni wyciągnął pudełko z cytrynowymi dropsami. Minerwa odmówiła, ale on zjadł cukierek – niedawno jej zdradził, że wierzy iż mugolskie słodycze pozwalają mu myśleć jaśniej.

\- Lestrange mógł mieć wrogów nie tylko po naszej stronie. Kolczyk nie został zamieniony w horkruks. Może nie powinniśmy martwić się na zapas? – Minerwa miała już dość zmartwień. Ustawa, Harry, koszmary…

\- Minnie, oboje wiemy, jakie Voldemort miał plany względem kolczyków Roweny. Jak miałbym się nie martwić? – Albus spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, z uczuciem, którym się aż zachłysnęła.

\- Chciał wykorzystać moją śmierć do wykonania najpotężniejszego horkruksa. Lecz to mu się nie udało. Ten etap jest już za nami, zamknięty. – powiedziała wreszcie, zagryzając wargę.

\- Tak myślałem… ale komisja badająca moje zmartwychwstanie uparcie pragnęła powiązać mój powrót z horkruksami… zaczęli zadawać mi pytania… więc szukałem na nie odpowiedzi… i okazało się, że te same pytania zadawał sobie Tom Riddle… zanim udał się do Albanii po diadem Roweny. – wyznawał Albus, zwieszając głowę.

\- Jakie pytania, Albusie? – Minerwa wyjęła różdżkę – chciała móc zaciskać na niej dłonie.

\- Czy horkruksem można uczynić żywą osobę. – wymamrotał mag ze wstydem.

\- Przecież Harry udowodnił, że jest to możliwe. – Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami, to nie było nic odkrywczego.

\- Tak, ale Voldemort uczynił Harry'ego horkruksem nieświadomie. A wcześniej szukał sposobu na to, by celowo wszczepić komuś fragment swojej duszy.

\- Voldemort nie żyje, więc nie znalazł tego sposobu. Komisja powinna dostrzec też, że to ma bardzo luźny związek z tobą.

\- Dostrzegli, teraz skupiają się na wątku Insygniów. Co jednak chciałem powiedzieć, to że Tom traktował kolczyk jako drugą opcję. Pierwsza była taka, że zostałabyś… jego… horkruksem. – zdradził Albus.

Lodowate dreszcze przebiegły przez ciało Minerwy. To by się zgadzało. Voldemort zaproponował jej przyłączenie się do niego, bycie jego… królową. Takie wykorzystanie jej mocy miało więcej sensu. Tom wierzył, że zdoła ją przekonać, dlatego nie zabrał ze sobą kolczyka, dlatego nie próbował zabić jej od razu… Albus miał rację. Voldemort pragnął, by Minerwa McGonagall stała się jego gwarancją nieśmiertelności.

\- Teraz to nie ma już znaczenia. – Minerwa podniosła się z fotela.

\- Min… - Albus wstał również, jego oczy zamigotały smutno.

\- Zostaw tą sprawę, Albusie. Jestem tu, gdzie powinnam być, w roli, jaką powinnam pełnić.

\- Ze mną?

\- Nie mogłabym być przeciw tobie.


	10. Rozdział 10 - 1970/1998

1970

Assuarin zadrżał z zimna, usiłując dostrzec ruch pomiędzy pokrytymi śniegiem drzewami. Przeklinał wyczulenie karelianów na magię. Gdyby nie fakt, że stworzenia sprytnie uciekały, gdy tylko wywęszyły najlżejsze z zaklęć, Assuarin mógłby rzucić na siebie czar rozgrzewający. Teraz jedynie mógł dziękować niebiosom za swój gruby płaszcz i zagryźć wargę, by nie szczękać zębami.

Trzeci rok włóczył się po Syberii. Zdążył już zasłynąć jako najskuteczniejszy łowca karelianów – chociaż rzucane słabą różdżką, jego zaklęcia były dostatecznie silne by powalić ogromne magiczne stworzenia. Futra z osobników, które upolował były sprzedawane w całej Rosji. Nie raz zastanawiał się, czy któreś trafiły do Petersburga, czy któreś otulało ciało jego matki, Tatiany Romanowej. Kolor futra idealnie współgrałby z jej ceremonialnymi szatami w barwach neutralnych.

Gdyby zlecić mugolowi opisanie kareliana, powiedziałby, że stworzenie to było diabelską mieszanką wilka z niedźwiedziem. Jednak mugole nie przeżywali bliskich spotkań z tymi zwierzętami. W każdym razie, były to olbrzymie stworzenia, kształtem rzeczywiście przypominające grizzly, ale wyróżniające się wilczym pyskiem i futrzanym, długim, zakręconym ogonem. Charakterystyczne było ubarwienie ich grubego futra – czarne, z białym oznakowaniem na pysku, piersi, czasem na końcu ogona – każdy osobnik wyglądał trochę inaczej.

Mimo groźnego wyglądu, te zwierzęta atakowały tylko, kiedy ktoś zakłócił ich spokój, albo naruszył terytorium. Żywiły się łapanymi w strumieniach rybami, żyły w stadach liczących po kilka osobników. Czarodzieje polowali na nie ze względu na futra i kły, z których wykonywano rdzenie różdżek. Karelianami nazwano je z powodu krainy w Finlandii, skąd pochodziły.

Stado, które dzisiaj Assuarin usiłował namierzyć, wymykało mu się już od kilku tygodni. Wiedział, że nie ma co wracać do wioski czarodziejów z pustymi rękoma – dali mu chatę i żywili go za obietnicę, że dostarczy im ciało dorosłego kareliana. Do następnej wioski miał osiem godzin lotu na miotle. Naprawdę powinien się skupić.

W swojej łowieckiej tułaczce Assuarin widział głębszy sens. W ciągu tygodnia, jaki dostał na uporządkowanie swoich spraw w Petersburgu dowiedział się sporo o swojej biologicznej matce. Była wychowana i wyszkolona jak typowa córka elity. Miała kuzynkę, z którą się nie rozstawała. Brała udział w wojnie, została ranna podczas ataku na Berlin. Jej kuzynka zaginęła, uznano ją za martwą. Sama Tatiana też zniknęła na jakiś czas, by powrócić i przywrócić porządek w podzielonym, zgnębionym biedą Petersburgu. Od wielu lat matka Assuarina żelazną ręką rządziła magiczną populacją Wenecji Północy. Niełatwo było oddzielić prawdę od plotek, ale przekaz całości był jasny - nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Tatiana nie kiwnęła palcem by uchronić Assuarina przed wygnaniem. Jeśli Assuarin chciał zwrócić na siebie kiedyś uwagę matki, powinien wyciągnąć lekcję z pobytu w syberyjskich wioskach.

A lekcja była cenna. Syberyjskie realia magicznej społeczności bardzo różniły się od miejskiej scenerii Petersburga. Tutaj nie sięgały macki matriarchatu, tu nikt nie prowadził politycznych gier – liczyło się tylko to, by przeżyć, a większe szanse na to były przy współpracy. Może biedniejsi, może mniej wyrafinowani – czarodzieje i czarownice z Syberii wydawali się być szczęśliwsi, zadowoleni ze swojego życia. Ten kontrast wciąż raził Assuarina, nawet po trzech latach.

Trzask. Assuarin zamarł, lecz to chyba tylko śnieżna czapa spadła z zielonego świerka. Tajga nauczyła go czujności. Może umiejętność bezszelestnego poruszania się po śniegu nie na wiele mogła się zdać w mieście, ale nabyte w lesie zdolności tropienia lub wtapiania się w krajobraz były uniwersalne. Gdyby jeszcze Assuarinowi udało się znaleźć kogoś do trenowania pojedynków, to być może pewnego dnia mógłby wrócić do Petersburga by rzucić wyzwanie radzie.

Uszedł jeszcze z kilometr, szukając śladów karelianów, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk – coś pomiędzy szczeknięciem, wyciem a rykiem. Spodziewał się, że dźwięk ustanie, ale odpowiedział mu drugi ryk. Assuarin zmarszczył oszronione brwi, ponieważ zorientował się, że to rozpaczliwe nawoływanie do ucieczki.

Lecz kareliany nie miały naturalnych wrogów w syberyjskiej tajdze. Smoki nie zamieszkiwały tych terenów. Jedynym czynnikiem, przed którym kareliany uciekały był człowiek. Dokładniej, człowiek obdarzony magią.

\- Cholera. – mruknął Assuarin, bo kolejne wycie rozległo się dużo bliżej. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków naprzód, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy - wydawało mu się, że widzi kolorowe błyski. Mocniej zacisnął zziębnięte palce na różdżce – był bardzo głęboko w lesie – tu nie powinno być żadnych ludzi.

-AUUUU! - przeraźliwy dźwięk zmroził do kości Assuarina, ale jeszcze gorzej się poczuł, gdy usłyszał głuche uderzenia mocarnych łap o śnieg. Słuch rzadko mylił Assuarina - wyglądało na to, że stado co najmniej kilkunastu karelianów pędziło prosto na niego. Do głowy przyszła mu tylko jedna sensowna myśl – podbiegł do najbliższego drzewa i przywarł plecami do pnia.

Zmysły go nie oszukiwały. Widział potężne magiczne stworzenia, biegnące z podkulonymi ogonami jak przerażone psy. Obserwował czarno-białe futro zjeżone na grzbiecie. Gdy jeden przebiegł tuż obok, Assuarin mógł nawet dostrzec strach w ciemnobursztynowych oczach zwierzęcia.

Przez piętnaście minut Assuarin nie ważył się drgnąć. Nie był głupcem, by atakować któregoś z przerażonych karelianów. Podejść, wynaleźć najsłabszego i poczekać aż oddali się od stada – to miało szansę powodzenia. Ale tak? Gdy mógł tylko je rozjuszyć? Wyglądało na to, iż będzie musiał przenieść się do innej wioski, pozwalając ludziom z tej poprzedniej myśleć, że zginął w lesie.

Najpierw jednak chciał zbadać, co mogło tak wystraszyć kareliany. Wyjrzawszy zza drzewa, już miał prawie stuprocentową pewność, że był to mag – w oddali widział kolorowe rozbłyski. Assuarin zaczął bezszelestnie skradać się w tamtym kierunku, stąpając po śladach karelianów.

Jak się okazało, wewnątrz gęstej tajgi znajdowała się owalna polana, której obrzeżem płynął strumień – to tutaj kareliany musiały łowić ryby, zanim coś je przepędziło. Albo raczej ktoś. Assuarin widział dwie wyprostowane ludzkie sylwetki i kamienny stół, na którym leżała trzecia postać.

Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Teraz mógł już stwierdzić, że stojące przy stole sylwetki były kobiece – dwie czarownice, ubrane w świetnie skrojone futra. Futro jednej było całe czarne – to była starsza kobieta, o charakterystycznych, ciemnofioletowych włosach. Płaszcz drugiej stapiał się ze śniegiem - biały, kontrastujący w włosami o pięknym, kasztanowym kolorze. Młodsza czarownica była jeszcze dziewczyną – Assuarin szacował, że mogła być maksymalnie w jego wieku.

Kamienny stół, prawdopodobnie transmutowany, wskazywał na to, że wiedźmy były potężne. Ze swoją słabą rdzeniowo i wątłą objętościowo różdżką Assuarin nie byłby w stanie tak transmutować kawałka kamienia. Lecz istotniejsze od samego stołu było leżące na nim ciało.

Assuarin miał okropne podejrzenie, że bezwładna figura na stole nie miała w sobie ani krztyny magii. Ubrana była w płaszcz ze skrawków futer, czyli strój charakterystyczny dla mugolskich mieszkańców syberyjskich wiosek. Z tego miejsca Assuarin widział też blade, nijakie oblicze i jasne, sztywne od mrozu włosy.

Zrobił jeszcze kilka bezszelestnych kroków. Teraz mógł już słyszeć, że dwie wiedźmy intonowały jakieś nieznane mu zaklęcia. Od potężnego wibrowania ich głosów przez ciało Assuarina przebiegały lodowate dreszcze.

Okrąg wirujących, czerwonych świateł wytworzył się na polanie, zamigotał, rozbłysnął i zgasł. Starsza z wiedźm zgarbiła się, młodsza westchnęła. Assuarin obserwował jak kasztanowowłosa podchodzi do młodej mugolki leżącej na stole.

\- Transmutacja to za mało. – rzekła młoda czarownica po rosyjsku, z melodyjnym akcentem.

\- To najpotężniejsza z gałęzi magicznych nauk. I płynie w twoich żyłach. – odwarknęła starsza. Assuarin zdołał zauważyć ciekawość na pięknej twarzy młodszej. Musiał przyznać, w tej odzianej na biało czarownicy było coś hipnotyzującego.

\- Ale nie wystarcza. – młoda kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bo to, co chcemy osiągnąć, wymaga ofiary większej niż twoja nadzwyczajna moc, Allegro Mauro. – oświadczyła fioletowowłosa wiedźma.

Assuarin z fascynacją obserwował jak wiedźma o niespotykanym, podwójnym imieniu marszczy czoło, zastanawiając się. Z ładnie skrojonych ust uciekło westchnienie – rezygnacji.

\- Zatem ona musi zginąć? – tym razem melodyjny głos przywiódł Assuarinowi na myśl zagubioną dziewczynkę.

\- To tylko mugolka. – starsza wiedźma podeszła do Allegry Maury i podała jej coś błyszczącego. Assuarin wstrzymał oddech, gdy zorientował się, że patrzy na sztylet, że pod pogardliwymi słowami kryje się rozkaz zamordowania leżącej na stole dziewczyny.

Wychowanie na ulicach Petersburga nieco uodporniło Assuarina na śmierć – ale nie odczłowieczyło go na tyle, by mógł beznamiętnie obserwować mord na bezbronnej mugolce. Już miał zabrać się za rzucenie oszałamiającego zaklęcia, gdy odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Zerknął w dół – jego ciało powoli obrastała warstwa lodu, unieruchamiając rękę dzierżącą różdżkę. Przerażony, spojrzał na młodą dziewczynę, która bębniła palcami wolnej ręki o udo w niby zwyczajnym tiku. Lecz to była magia – imponująca, potężna magia transmutująca śnieg na ubraniach Assuarina w krępujący lód.

Allegra Maura wiedziała, że ktoś je obserwuje. Lecz czy jej towarzyszka… może mistrzyni, mentorka… albo matka, też wyczuła obecność Assuarina?

\- Szybciej. – warknęła kobieta w czarnym płaszczu. Było w niej coś znajomego. Assuarin zrozumiał co, gdy odeszła kilka kroków w tył. Chód – generalski marsz. Ta kobieta poruszała się jak członkinie Rady Elektorskiej.

Kasztanowowłosa Allegra Maura podeszła do stołu. Jedną rękę uniosła w górę – coś na niej błyszczało – czyżby pierścień? W drugiej dłoni dzierżyła sztylet, który przyłożyła do gardła nieprzytomnej, ledwie oddychającej mugolki.

Assuarin nie krzyknął, jedynie zamknął oczy, bowiem rozbłysło czerwone światło, a na kamienny stół bryznęła krew. Gdy podniósł zaciskane powieki, zobaczył, że Allegra Maura klęczy przy blacie, jakby modliła się przy zwłokach mugolskiej wieśniaczki.

\- Udało się? – starsza czarownica podeszła bliżej na nieco chwiejnych nogach – magiczne wyładowanie było najsilniejszym, jakiego Assuarin doświadczył w swoim życiu.

\- Nnie wiem. – ciało Allegry Maury zadrżało. Jej twarz była skryta za kurtyną kasztanowych włosów.

\- Wstań.

Gdy już obie czarownice stały wyprostowane i patrzyły sobie w oczy, Assuarinowi przyszło do głowy, że chociaż wcale nie były do siebie podobne, starsza patrzyła na młodszą z matczynym podziwem. Albo raczej tym twardym matczynym uznaniem, które od razu przywiodło Assuarinowi na myśl Tatianę. Ileż on by dał, żeby jego matka tak na niego spojrzała! Czy jednak on zabiłby bezbronną, z zimną krwią?

\- Spróbuj. – była jakaś szaleńcza ekscytacja w tonie wiedźmy o fioletowych włosach.

Młoda Allegra Maura wyprostowała się i zamknęła oczy. Assuarin wstrzymał oddech, gdy skóra dziewczyny zaskrzyła się… jej sylwetka zaczęła maleć… wreszcie jej kasztanowe włosy zmieniły kolor na nijaki blond, a piękna twarz o ostrych rysach zaokrągliła się.

Zamiast czarownicy, w biały płaszcz ubrana była mugolka, której ciało leżało na kamiennym stole. Oczy Assuarina pewnie wyglądały jak wielkie spodki. To musiała być zaawansowana czarna magia. Może jakiś rodzaj metamorfomagii, ale nie… mugolka nie żyła…

\- Udało się! – czarownica o fioletowych włosach zaśmiała się głośno i podskoczyła na śniegu. W jej radości kryło się szaleństwo, które napawało Assuarina wstrętem.

\- Czuję się jak przy Eliksirze Wielosokowym. – głos wciąż należał do Allegry Maury.

\- Dobrze, wspaniale. Mogę spróbować? – spytała podniecona starsza wiedźma.

To chyba rzeczywiście był pierścień. Kiedy Allegra Maura go zdjęła, wróciła do swojej postaci. Kiedy starsza czarownica go założyła, stała się zabitą mugolką. Jej śmiech rozbrzmiewał głośno w uśpionym lesie. Allegra Maura nie uśmiechała się.

\- Wracaj do domu, mamo. Ja zajmę się ciałem. – dziewczyna dotknęła czarnego futra. Assuarin zagryzł wargę – trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić, by pomiędzy nimi dwiema było jakieś pokrewieństwo. Ale czy mógł ufać własnym oczom, gdy widział tak potężną transformację jak przed chwilą?

\- To jest przełom, Allegro Mauro. To jest moment, na który czekałyśmy tak długo. Ale nic z tego by się nie powiodło, gdyby nie twoje zdolności. Jestem z ciebie dumna. – gdy Allegra cofnęła się od nijakiej kobiety usiłującej ją objąć, starsza czarownica dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowała się co było problemem. Zdjęła pierścień i powróciła do swojej formy. Ucałowała oba policzki… córki. A potem teleportowała się.

Gdy Allegra Maura zaczęła iść w stronę Assuarina, mag przypomniał sobie, że ona wiedziała o jego obecności. Jej transmutacja wciąż wiązała nogi i ręce czarodzieja. Nie mógł się z nią równać – wydawała mu się potężniejsza niż nawet Tatiana. Czy więc oto miał zginąć, bo widział coś, czego nie powinien?

Wychylał się zza drzewa, ona ustawiła się przed nim. Teraz widział jej twarz dokładnie – ostre rysy, prosty nos i ogromne, hiponotyzujące, zielone oczy. Była piękna, pomyślał, ale zaraz skarcił się za tą myśl. Co mu z tego, że wiedźma, która miała go zabić, wyróżniała się wyrazistą urodą?

\- Masz szczęście, że matka cię nie wyczuła. – odezwała się, badając wzrokiem jego twarz. Czuł się, jakby ktoś prześwietlał go tym dziwnym, mugolskim wynalazkiem – rentgenem.

\- Nie zabijaj mnie. – odważył się powiedzieć, chociaż trudno było mu dodać do tego błagalne spojrzenie. Nie umiał błagać o życie. Wychowanie w Petersburgu wykluczało takie sytuacje.

\- Nie zrobię tego, jeśli przysięgniesz, że nigdy nie powiesz nikomu o tym, co widziałeś. – odparła, poprawiając kasztanowe włosy. Nie miała różdżki, ale wciąż trzymała w ręce ociekający krwią sztylet. Rubinowe krople skapywały po ostrzu, barwiąc na czerwono śnieg.

\- Obiecuję. – starał się to powiedzieć z maksymalną szczerością. Od tego, czy ona mu uwierzy, zależało jego życie.

Skinęła głową. A potem uniosła sztylet. Assuarin chciał krzyknąć, jednak ona wcale nie wbiła broni w jego pierś. Transmutowała sztylet w łopatę.

\- Pochowasz ją, dobrze? Nie chcę, by rozszarpały ją zwierzęta. Miała na imię Elizavieta. – Allegra Maura oparła łopatę o drzewo. Assuarin nawet pomyślał, że smutek w jej zielonych oczach był autentyczny.

\- Oczywiście. – wycharczał. Patrzył jak kobieta cofa się kilka kroków, a potem znika. W momencie, w którym rozmyła się, bez żadnego dźwięku, lód unieruchamiający Assuarina puścił.

Czarodziej złapał łopatę, krzywiąc się na widok czubka pokrytego krwią. Trzonek był ciepły. Czując się jednoznacznie okropnie, Assuarin podszedł do porzuconego na kamiennym stole ciała.

Cięcie na gardle było precyzyjne, śmierć musiała nastąpić natychmiast. Assuarin sam nie wiedział czemu, ale pogładził policzek mugolskiej dziewczyny. Był już zimny – w tej temperaturze ciepło uciekało z ciała bardzo szybko. Mężczyzna z maksymalną delikatnością uniósł jedną z powiek martwej mugolki. Miała nijakie, szare oczy.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się krakanie kruka. Assuarin oderwał wzrok od zwłok i wbił łopatę w śnieg, krzywiąc się, gdy natrafił na zmarzniętą ziemię.

Allegra Maura nie zostawiłaby mu łopaty, gdyby nie chciała, by pochował Elizavietę po mugolsku. Nie potrafiąc wyrzucić z umysłu obrazu smutnych, zielonych oczu, Assuarin kopał, a pot zamarzał na jego czole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

,,Voldemort nie żyje. Wojna dobiegła końca." – te myśli krążyły po głowie Minerwy, siedzącej na jednym z bogato zdobionych foteli w stylu empire, w bibliotece rezydencji McGonagallów.

Albus nie przeszkadzał jej w rozmyślaniach – już wcześniej przywołał sobie jakąś książkę i teraz oglądał ją ze spokojem, a jedynym odgłosem był jego oddech i szelest starych kartek. Minerwa kątem oka obserwowała jak jego dłoń machinalnie odgarnia kasztanowe włosy z policzka, by potem pogładzić coraz dłuższą, kasztanową brodę. Na jego gładkim czole pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka, jak zwykle, gdy nad czymś się intensywnie zastanawiał.

Wyczuła lekkie drgnięcie bariery ochronnej, zwiastujące przybycie oczekiwanych gości. Uniosła nieco głowę - Albus tego nie zauważył, pochłonięty lekturą. Teraz widziała czubek swojej głowy w ozdobnym lustrze nad kredensem. Zmarszczyła brwi – jej włosy były coraz mniej srebrne, a coraz bardziej białe. To tylko pokazywało, że ma coraz mniej czasu – kobiety o czarnych włosach zazwyczaj umierały siwe, nie białe. Babka Minerwy na łożu śmierci miała zaledwie kilka zupełnie białych pasm.

Odwróciła wzrok od lustra i wygładziła czarną szatę, na moment przed tym, jak drzwi się otworzyły.

Niemożliwością było nie widzieć jej podobieństwa do starszej siostry. Miała te same ciemne włosy, kwadratową twarz i ciężkie powieki, chociaż jej oczy były nieco łagodniejsze. Nie można też było mieć wątpliwości, że wychowała się w rodzie czystej krwi – świadczyła o tym wyprostowana sylwetka i gracja, z jaką się poruszała, szczególnie, że trzymała w dłoniach niemowlę owinięte w niebieski kocyk.

\- Witaj Andromedo. – rzekła cicho Minerwa, bardzo ostrożnie unosząc kąciki ust.

\- Dzień dobry profesor McGonnagall, profesorze Dumbledore. – kobieta dygnęła płytko.

\- Usiądź proszę. – Minerwa wskazała kobiecie fotel obok.

\- Napijesz się herbaty? – spytał Albus, przywołując dzbanek. Andromeda Tonks pokiwała głową, a potem rozejrzała się ciekawie.

\- Dziadek opowiadał mi o tym miejscu. Mówił, że McGonagallowie są jedyną rodziną, która łączy w sobie magię, czystą krew i mugolskie szlachectwo. Chyba wiem, co miał na myśli, madame. – wyjaśniła Andromeda.

\- Nie długo. – mruknęła niedosłyszalnie Minerwa.

Była ostatnią z klanu. Mimo tego, że splamiła swój honor, krew w jej żyłach była dziedzictwem McGonnagallów. Nie przedłużyła swojego rodu, zatem z jej śmiercią umrze wszystko, co utożsamiano z McGonagallami.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś porzucić nasze tytuły, Andromedo. Już nie jesteśmy twoimi nauczycielami. – powiedziała Minerwa głośniej.

\- Jak sobie p… życzysz, Minerwo. – głos kobiety zadrżał, a uwadze Minerwy nie umknęło, że mocniej przysunęła śpiące niemowlę do piersi.

\- Jak sobie radzisz z tym wszystkim, droga Andromedo? – spytał uprzejmie Albus, stawiając przed czarownicą filiżankę z herbatą.

Matka Nimfadory westchnęła. Minerwa była pod wrażeniem tego, jak dobrze kobieta panowała nad emocjami. Ale z drugiej strony to zawsze była silna dziewczyna – na tyle, by przeciwstawić się całemu rodowi i wyjść za maga mugolskiego pochodzenia.

\- Mam wnuka. On mnie potrzebuje. – rzekła cicho Andromeda.

\- Gdybyś potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek pomocy… nie ważne… czy opieki, czy schronienia, czy środków… czegokolwiek… - zaczęła nauczycielka, ale Andromeda jej przerwała.

\- Dlaczego mi to pani… dlaczego mi to proponujesz, Minerwo? Narcyza, rozumiem, czuje się winna; Harry jest ojcem chrzestnym malca, ale ty? – Andromeda zmrużyła oczy.

Albus zerknął na Minerwę- częściowo z troską, częściowo z ciekawością. Wiedział, jak źle znosi taką bezpośredniość. Nauczyła się tego od niego – nieustannego kluczenia po gruncie wymijających odpowiedzi.

\- Lupin i twoja córka byli moimi uczniami… - zaczęła ostrożnie Minerwa.

\- Ja też, ale nie napisałaś nawet do mnie, gdy mnie wydziedziczyli. Dlaczego miałoby cię interesować dziecko wilkołaka? – ostre słowa Andromedy uświadomiły Minerwie jedną istotną prawdę – ta kobieta jej nie ufała. Pamiętała ją jako ideał czystej krwi, uosobienie purytańskich wartości, przed którymi uciekła. Pamiętała ją jako surową nauczycielkę. Jak Minerwa miała jej teraz powiedzieć o tym, czego się zobowiązała?

\- Minerwa nadzorowała przemiany Remusa podczas lat jego nauki w Hogwarcie. Bardzo dbała o niego i twoją córkę. Myślę, że niesprawiedliwie ją oceniasz. – odezwał się Albus. Minerwa nie wiedziała, jak okazać mu wdzięczność za tak niespodziewane poparcie, więc jedynie skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście że tak. Myślicie, że o kim moja córka opowiadała przez każde wakacje? Profesor McGonagall to, profesor McGonagall tamto… Zawsze dobra, zawsze wspierająca moje dziecko w wszystkich jej wyborach, nawet jeśli zaprowadziły ją one na śmierć! Przecież wiem, że to ona odpowiada za to, że Nimfadora zdała wyśmienicie SUMY i OWUTEMY, że to ona wepchnęła moje dziecko pod skrzydła Szalonookiego, że to ona popierała związek mojej córki z Lupinem! – na policzkach Andromedy pojawiły się rumieńce.

Nie ważne było, ile bólu sprawiły jej te słowa, Minerwa milczała. Z obojętną miną wpatrywała się w loki małego Teda, które zmieniały kolory – oznaka odziedziczonej po matce zdolności zmiany wyglądu.

\- Jestem pewien, że Minerwie zależało na szczęściu twojej córki. – rzekł cicho Albus.

Andromeda przygryzła wargę, jakby obawiała się, że zaraz powie o jedno słowo za dużo. Minerwa czuła się okropnie, wiedząc, że kobieta częściowo boi się jej.

\- Czy mógłbym go potrzymać? – spytał Albus, nieco weselszym tonem.

Andromeda zawahała się, ale delikatnie przekazała mu dziecko.

Minerwa westchnęła lekko. Ile razy wyobrażała sobie podobną scenę? Albus, młody i radosny, trzymający w ramionach zdrowe, śliczne dziecko. Widziała, jak jego oczy migotają coraz szybciej i szybciej, jak długie palce pieszczotliwie gładzą główkę chłopca. Przez myśl jej przemknęło, że Albus byłby cudownym ojcem.

Zaciskała dłonie na różdżce tak mocno, że dopiero pieczenie po skaleczeniu palca o oprawę szmaragdu uświadomiło jej ogrom odczuwanych emocji. Czym prędzej uleczyła rankę i wytarła palce o szatę, a potem spojrzała na Andromedę i powiedziała:

\- Remus prosił mnie, bym została matką chrzestną jego syna. – głos Minerwy był zupełnie wyprany z emocji.

\- CO? – Andromeda zerwała się na nogi. Minerwa pogratulowała w myślach Albusowi za zabranie od niej dziecka.

\- Początkowo odmówiłam, ale wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że przeprowadzimy ceremonię gdy wojna się skończy. Zgodziłam się, bo nie wierzyłam, że przeżyję tą wojnę. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. Kątem oka widziała błysk smutku na twarzy Albusa.

\- To niemożliwe. – Andromeda pokręciła głową.

\- Dziecko nie zostało związane ze mną magią. Jeśli sobie tego nie życzysz, nie zostanę jego matką chrzestną, wyznaczysz kogoś odpowiedniejszego. Uznałam jednak, że powinnaś wiedzieć. – Minerwa podjęła decyzję o wycofaniu się dopiero teraz, chociaż dojrzewała ona w niej już do kilku tygodni – główny argument, którym próbowała przekonać Remusa do zmiany zdania nie stracił na ważności – Teddy zasługiwał na żyjącą matkę chrzestną. A ona i tak miała już zbyt wiele obietnic do wypełnienia – oraz coraz mniej czasu…

\- Ja… oni tego chcieli? – spytała cicho Andromeda, a potem przycupnęła z powrotem na brzegu fotela.

\- Tak twierdził Remus. Podczas bitwy nie zdążyłam na ten temat porozmawiać z Nimfadorą… - Minerwa stłumiła drżenie rąk.

Mały Teddy zaczął płakać cicho, obudziwszy się najwyraźniej ze snu. Albus kołysał go miarowo, nucąc cicho.

\- Nie wiem… - Andromeda urwała. Minerwa wiedziała, że nie powinna była oznajmiać tego kobiecie w taki sposób. Myliła się, zakładając, że córa Blacków pragnie bezpośredniości w odpowiedzi na bezpośredniość.

\- Możesz zapomnieć o tym co powiedziałam. Możesz zabrać Teddy'iego i nie przejmować się mną więcej – nie będę się wtrącać, zresztą jestem pewna, że wychowasz go tak dobrze jak Nimfadorę bez mojej pomocy. – Minerwa wiele wysiłku włożyła w to, by jej głos był ciepły i kojący.

\- Ja po prostu nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Nie przypuszczałam… chciałam jedynie, byś miała na niego oko kiedy już trafi do Hogwartu. – Andromeda potrząsnęła głową w wyraźnej rozterce.

Minerwa milczała. Tego jednego nie mogła jej obiecać.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć. Napiszę do pani, pani profesor. – zdecydowała czarownica, a potem wzięła już uspokojonego chłopca od Albusa.

Lecz Teddy zaczął płakać na nowo, gdy Andromeda się odwróciła. Tym razem płakał głośniej, rozdzierająco. Jego babka prawie wybiegła z biblioteki, zostawiając Minerwę i Albusa samych.

Nawet go nie dotknęła. Ta myśl zabolała nagle Minerwę.

\- Jeśli Remus i Nimfadora chcieli, byś została matką chrzestną ich syna, to powinnaś nią być. – odezwał się Albus z powagą.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Ja nie chciałam tej roli. Zresztą żaden mój chrześniak nie ma łatwego życia. – odburknęła, zapadając się głębiej w fotelu.

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałaś tej roli przed bitwą, ale teraz? Opieka twoja i Harry'ego zapewni temu chłopcu wielkie możliwości. – Albus pociągnął łyk herbaty i skrzywił się, a potem dosypał do niej trzy łyżeczki cukru.

\- Możliwości? Posłuchaj swoich słów, znów to robisz! Znów próbujesz manipulować ludzkim losem! – Minerwa była zła, że sięgnęła akurat po te bolesne argumenty, ale miała przynajmniej tę ulgę, że osiągnęły zamierzony skutek.

\- Wybacz. Nie powinienem się wtrącać. – Albus z powrotem sięgnął po odłożoną wcześniej książkę.

Minerwa przez moment usiłowała utrwalić sobie w pamięci twarzyczkę małego synka Remusa i Tonks, ale to wszystko prowadziło jedynie do rozpamiętywania innego chłopca, którego zobowiązała się chronić.

\- Minnie? – pytanie Albusa wyrwało ją z rozmyślań.

\- Tak?

\- Podobno ukryłaś część moich rzeczy przed przeszukaniem gabinetu przez ministerstwo.

Uniosła głowę. Czujnie patrzyła mu w oczy, szukając wyzwania, którego jeszcze nie była gotowa podjąć. Znalazła w nich jedynie migotanie.

\- Wiedziałam, że ministerstwo prędzej czy później upadnie. Nie chciałam, by śmierciożercy mieli dostęp do tajemnic Zakonu. – odpowiedziała.

\- To było rozsądne posunięcie. Zniszczyłaś te rzeczy? – Albus nie spuszczał wzroku z jej twarzy.

\- Tylko to, co uznałam za nieistotne. Reszta jest tutaj, w rezydencji. Chcesz odzyskać te papiery? – spytała.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny. – odpowiedział.

Zaczęła kreślić skomplikowane ruchy różdżką. Otwarcie sejfu oczywiście kosztowało ją sporo skupienia i energii, a jego obserwowanie nie pomagało. W końcu przez drzwi przeleciał ogromny karton i wylądował z hukiem na podłodze przed Albusem.

\- Zachowałaś aż tyle? Byłem pewien, że zniszczyłaś prawie wszystko. – Albus z niecierpliwością otworzył karton.

\- I książki… i listy… - mruczał czarodziej, wykładając na niski stolik książki i pliki pergaminów. Przeglądał je z prawie dziecięcą radością.

\- Myślałem, że już ich nie znajdę. – uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, ściskając ogromny plik listów od Flammelów.

Wtem z jakiejś książki wypadła pojedyncza kartka. Albus podniósł ją, a potem zmarszczył brwi. Minerwa uniosła swoje. Bez słowa podał jej kawałek papieru.

Natychmiast rozpoznała pismo, choć było bardzo koślawe, zupełnie jakby dłoń piszącej osoby drżała niepohamowanie.

,,Pamięć serca jest trwalsza od pamięci umysłu."

\- To pismo twojej babki. – oznajmił Albus, w razie gdyby tego nie zauważyła.

\- Kiedy to dostałeś? – spytała, oddając mu kartkę, jakby ją parzyła.

\- Niedługo przed jej śmiercią. – odpowiedział, chociaż tego się domyślała. Jej głowa odruchowo zwróciła się w stronę korytarza, gdzie wisiał portret lady Theresy.

\- Próbowałem pytać o to jej portret. Nie chciała powiedzieć. Nie zdradziła tego nawet Armando. To takie dziwne, bo na początku byłem pewny, że chciała tą wiadomość wysłać do niego. – wyjaśnił czarodziej.

Minerwa nagle była doskonale świadoma tego, jaką próbę podjęła jej babka. Jak bardzo starsza dama pragnęła jej szczęścia. Przeliczyła się jednak. Jej wnuczkę zbyt dobrze wyszkolono w czyszczeniu pamięci.

\- Była umierająca, pewnie nie wiedziała co pisze. – rzekła cicho, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by on chociaż spróbował w to uwierzyć.

\- Pewnie tak, skoro ty też nie wiesz co to oznacza. – wyraźnie widziała, jak go rozczarowała.

Przez chwilę Albus jeszcze grzebał w kartonie. Minerwa obserwowała go uważnie. Wreszcie mag podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z powagą.

\- Spaliłaś swoje listy? – spytał, bardzo ostrożnym tonem.

\- Nie, ukryłam je osobno. Chcesz je z powrotem? – obojętna maska na jej twarzy była idealną przykrywką dla serca nakazującego Minerwie ucieczkę, zanim on zapyta o inne rzeczy… o zdjęcia…

\- Nie trudź się. U ciebie będą bezpieczniejsze. Ale jeszcze jedna rzecz… nie znalazłaś może pustego, małego, czerwonego notesu? – spojrzał na nią.

Wiedziała, że to kluczowy moment. Jeśli ona przyzna się, że udało jej się poznać zaczarowaną zawartość notesu, nie unikną bolesnej konfrontacji wzajemnych żalów i pytań. Jeśli powie, że go nie znalazła, on pomyśli, że zabrało go ministerstwo, albo Severus. Co miała mu powiedzieć?

\- Był pusty, dlatego go spaliłam. Było to coś istotnego? – mówiła lekkim tonem, z wysiłkiem utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Zobaczyła jednocześnie żal i ulgę na jego twarzy. Dotarło do niej, że on też nie czuje się gotowy na tą konfrontację. Te pytania wynikały z chęci odzyskania tych przedmiotów, nie z chęci postawienia jej pod ścianą.

\- Nie było to nic, czego nie mógłbym stworzyć na nowo. – powiedział cicho.

Odwróciła się, by nie widział grymasu na jej twarzy. Oczywiście, że mógł stworzyć te wszystkie szkice od nowa – lecz jedynie bazując na wspomnieniach.

Patrząc na swoje upiorne ręce, Minerwa pomyślała, że nie zostało w niej już nic pięknego – bo przecież nie mogła okłamywać się co do piękna swojej duszy.


	11. Rozdział 11 - 1975/1998

1975

Miasto nic się nie zmieniło, chociaż minęło kilka lat od momentu, w którym je opuszczał. To wciąż był jakiś rodzaj domu, przystani. To wciąż było pole politycznych rozgrywek, toczonych i wygrywanych przez Tatianę Romanową.

Assuarin oparł się plecami o ścianę kamienicy w ponurym zaułku. Powietrze pachniało gotowaną kapustą, w domu naprzeciw płakało jakieś dziecko, przy krawężniku przemknął szczur. Mężczyzna obracał w palcach różdżkę – nic specjalnego, gotową się złamać przy choćby próbie rzucenia Avady. Czuł się dziwnie dopasowany do tego miejsca – ubrany w poszarzałe szaty, z kilkudniowym zarostem i długimi, ciemnymi włosami spiętymi na karku.

Nie pasowały tutaj z kolei kobiety, które kroczyły prostopadłą ulicą. Ubrane w ekstrawaganckie szaty, na wysokich obcasach stukających o bruk, z twarzami ozdobionymi dostojnymi zmarszczkami doświadczenia – zwracały na siebie uwagę. Albo raczej zwracałyby, gdyby nie sprytne Zaklęcie Kameleona, oszukujące mugoli.

Tą w zielonej sukni pamiętał dobrze. Dzisiaj jej włosy były białe, a szmaragdowy kokosznik wymieniła na sznur pereł o seledynowym połysku, ale poza tym nie zmieniła się wcale. Kiedy widział ją po raz pierwszy i ostatni, nie znał jej imienia. Teraz już wiedział, że nazywała się Wiera Bajkaliewa i była najstarszą czarownicą w Radzie Elektorskiej Petersburga.

Twarz drugiej kobiety była dokładnie wyryta w pamięci Assuarina – nawiedzała jego sny i myśli za dnia. Tatiana Romanowa także niewiele się zmieniła – wciąż odziana w czerń, chociaż swoją diamentowo-czarną koronę zamieniła na ciemne perły. Maszerowała z generalską pewnością siebie, z królewską godnością.

Gdy już zbliżały się do zaułka, w którym się ukrywał, gdy prawie wyminęły go, Assuarin wyszedł, jednocześnie podekscytowany i przerażony. Zatrzymały się. Na ich obliczach nie było zdziwienia. Pamiętały go. Rozpoznały go.

\- Chyba nie jestem tu potrzebna. – powiedziała Wiera, marszcząc białe brwi.

\- Zajmę się tym. – wycedziła Tatiana. Starsza czarownica rzuciła na nią zaniepokojone, prawie czułe spojrzenie, a potem zacisnęła usta i teleportowała się. Zanim Assuarin zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, potężny podmuch wepchnął go w zaułek. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Tatiana wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoją powykręcaną różdżkę.

\- Po co wróciłeś? Wciąż nie jesteś gotowy. – warknęła matka Assuarina. Jego plecy uderzyły boleśnie o ścianę kamienicy.

\- Gotowy na co? – spytał naiwnie. Miał dość tajemnic i sekretów.

\- Na przejęcie władzy. Powinieneś z łatwością pokonać każdą członkinię Rady, jeśli chcesz rządzić. A dzisiaj wystarczyłoby jedno słowo… nawet nie Avada… by Wiera skończyła twój żywot szybko i bezboleśnie. – Tatiana zerknęła na swoje paznokcie, jakby komentowała pogodę.

\- Wiedziałyście, że wróciłem. – Assuarin otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Rządzę tym miastem, oczywiście że wiedziałam, iż postanowiłeś wrócić. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego? Nie po to, by rzucić komukolwiek wyzwanie, zatem po co? – Tatiana przewróciła ciemnymi oczami.

\- Żeby się dowiedzieć kim jestem! Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy chociażby moje nazwisko jest prawdziwe? Bo oczywiste jest, że wstydziłaś się mnie za bardzo, by użyczyć mi swojego. – Assuarin nie dbał o to, że brzmiał jak obrażone dziecko.

\- Głupcze, nie czytałeś o tym, jakie to były czasy w tym mieście?! Zostałbyś zamordowany pięć minut po tym jak zorientowaliby się, że masz w sobie trochę mojej krwi. – Tatiana skrzyżowała dłonie na piersi. Dziwne, jak obca była dla Assuarina. I jak znajoma jednocześnie.

\- A więc chciałaś, żeby wyszkolono mnie tutaj, bym mógł kiedyś sięgnąć po władzę? Dlatego, że nie masz żadnej córki? A co z moim ojcem? Wiesz chociaż kto nim jest? – Assuarin gorączkowo zadawał pytania – musiał wykorzystać tą okazję, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.

\- Nie byłam dziwką, a jeśli jeszcze raz to zasugerujesz, to oberwiesz jakąś paskudną klątwą. Twój ojciec nie żyje. Umarł, zanim się urodziłeś. – Tatiana odwróciła głowę. Assuarin zrozumiał, że tam musi być jakaś głębsza, bolesna historia.

\- Jak się nazywał? Jak umarł?

\- Ivan Zenaidov. Był Rosjaninem. – Tatiana chyba nie zamierzała zdradzić nic więcej. Assuarin odetchnął z ulgą – wielokrotnie się zastanawiał, czy jego matka nie została zgwałcona... przez jakiegoś Niemca… ale wtedy pozbyłaby się dziecka. Z drugiej strony, powodów do pozbycia się Assuarina miała mnóstwo. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiła?

\- Poznałaś go na froncie? – spytał, myśląc o tym, że jeśli dobrze odczytywał subtelne sygnały, to ów Ivan musiał mieć w sobie coś niezwykłego, coś, co zwróciło jej uwagę.

\- Nie. Po co się o niego pytasz? On nie żyje. A my nie mamy za wiele czasu. Wiera odwróci uwagę moich wrogów, ale jestem śledzona nieustannie. – Tatiana zerknęła w niebo, jakby spodziewała się kogoś na miotle, przysłuchującego się ich rozmowie.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – Assuarin wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli oczekiwała, że będzie taki jak ona, to jak miał to osiągnąć, nie znając jej wcale?

\- Wyjedź za granicę. Tu stanowisz tylko słabość. Może wybierz się do Ameryki, tam nauczą cię walczyć i tam zdobędziesz jakąś lepszą różdżkę. – Tatiana niecierpliwie wskazała podbródkiem jego wątłą różdżkę.

\- Uważasz, że nie umiem walczyć? – Assuarin poczuł urazę. Jak długo miał jeszcze uciekać?

Jeszcze gorzej się poczuł, gdy jego matka parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie umiesz grać nieczysto. Jesteś idealistą, wystarczyło mi usłyszeć twoje opinie o naszym chorym systemie, by to stwierdzić. – Tatiana gwizdnęła. Assuarin ze świstem nabrał powietrza w płuca – bo z nieba spłynął piękny, dwugłowy złoty orzeł.

\- I to wszystko? Nie jestem dość dobry, nie jestem gotowy? – Assuarin obserwował jak ptak przysiada na ramieniu Tatiany.

\- Na razie tak. Jak wrócisz, dostatecznie silny… i udowodnisz mi, że jesteś godzien zaufania, wtedy nauczę cię jak grać by wygrać, wtedy namaszczę cię na swojego sukcesora. – oświadczyła Tatiana, prostując się.

Assuarin milczał. Zmusił się do skinięcia głową – myśli szaleńczo pędziły po jego głowie, ale nie miał pojęcia co rzec. Chciał móc ją chociaż dotknąć, poczuć uścisk jej dłoni – lecz przezornie trzymała dwumetrowy dystans.

\- Do zobaczenia. Nie daj się zabić. – rzuciła chłodno i ruszyła do głównej ulicy – czarne szaty załopotały za nią.

Chwilę później magiczny nacisk na ciało Assuarina zelżał. Po Tatianie nie było żadnego śladu, poza nikłym zapachem piżma. Jej perfumy były mocne, odurzające – lecz kojarzyły się raczej ze wprawną kusicielką niż matką.

Jeśli Assuarin liczył, że rozmowa z tą kobietą cokolwiek wyjaśni, to mylił się. Poniósł klęskę – motywy i plany Tatiany wciąż były dla niego zagadką, a jego pewność siebie doznała dziś dotkliwego ciosu. Poznał imię i nazwisko swojego ojca – ale co mu z tego? Tatiana twierdziła, że ów Ivan nie żył. Czy Assuarin powinien dociec jak zginął jego ojciec? Czy może właśnie odkrycie prawdy kim był jego drugi rodzic tłumaczyło dlaczego Assuarin… nie był wciąż dość dobry? Może Zenaidovowie byli zupełnie inni niż Romanowe… wojowniczki, bestie…

Mag teleportował się, gdy tylko usłyszał szum nadlatującej miotły. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wrogowie Tatiany go znaleźli. Ona miała rację, potrzebował nowej różdżki. Musiał nauczyć się twardej, bezwzględnej postawy. Pragnął też dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim ojcu.

Amerykanie w różdżkarstwie ustępowali tylko Brytyjczykom. W walce… ich styl był dynamiczny, z nastawieniem na refleks, nie na moc. A po wyzwalaniu Europy… mieli najlepiej zachowaną dokumentację działań na magicznym froncie.

Znalezienie w Petersburgu świstoklika bez zwracania uwagi rady było niemożliwe. Ale Assuarin już miał zwiedzoną Syberię wzdłuż – z kilkoma przystankami, mógł teleportować się na Kamczatkę. Stamtąd… do Stanów było już bliżej niż dalej.

Oczywiście, do Petersburga zamierzał jeszcze wrócić. Silniejszy. Tak, aby matka żałowała, że nie użyczyła mu swego nazwiska.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Albus Dumbledore wbiegł do gospody ,,Pod Świńskim Łbem" i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się plecami o solidne drewno, dysząc ciężko.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – Aberforth ze złością cisnął mokrą ścierką w brata, który uchylił się, dzięki młodzieńczemu refleksowi.

\- To już przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Żebym nie mógł nawet wystawić nosa poza Hogwart! – starszy Dumbledore w młodszym ciele uniósł teatralnie ręce.

\- Odłupią to, co z owego nosa zostało. – burknął Aberforth. Albus zrozumiał, że na więcej współczucia nie ma co liczyć – był świadomy, że jego gderliwego brata dziennikarze też nagabywali, co nie mogło być dobrym doświadczeniem. Nie zamierzał też przypominać, że obecnie jego nos nie jest już połamany.

\- Masz może gorącą czekoladę? – Albus zaryglował drzwi szybkim zaklęciem, gdy tylko upewnił się, że w gospodzie nikogo nie ma.

\- Zapomnij. To nie jest pięciogwiazdkowy przybytek. – warknął Aberforth, nalewając kremowego piwa do kufli. Albus wziął jeden, siadając przy barze. Chyba nie miał co dzisiaj żywić nadziei, że brat zaprosi go na górę.

\- O co oskarżają cię tym razem? – zapytał Aberforth, pociągając spory łyk.

\- O romans z Harry'm Potterem. – Albus oparł głowę na rękach, wzdychając ciężko. Jego brat wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Dobrze, że chłopak nie może na ciebie patrzeć… bo patrząc przez pryzmat twoich młodzieńczych związków…

\- Wystarczy. – Albus zacisnął dłoń na uchwycie kufla. Wspomnienie Gellerta wciąż wywoływało w nim irracjonalny niepokój.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś, Albusie? - Aberforth nie znosił, gdy Albus uciszał go, nawet kiedy oboje byli dziećmi. Teraz, gdy przepaść między nimi nie mogła być głębsza, im obu brakowało cierpliwości.

\- Martwię się. – Albus okręcił wokół palców kosmyk kasztanowych włosów. Musiał mieć naprawdę nietęgą minę, bo oblicze Aberfortha złagodniało.

\- O Minerwę? – dopytał młodszy brat, marszcząc czoło i tak już pełne zmarszczek.

Albus pokiwał głową. Byłby głupcem, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że bitwa pozbawiła Minerwę prawie wszystkich sił. Co jednak martwiło go najbardziej, to fakt, że chociaż minęło już tyle czasu, ponad dwa miesiące, nie widział żadnej poprawy. Miał nadzieję, że początek roku szkolnego i wyzwania związane z nauczaniem tchną w Minerwę trochę życia. Bał się pomyśleć, co będzie w przeciwnym wypadku.

\- Ona gaśnie, Abe. Pewne rzeczy nie odeszły wraz z Tomem. – mruknął Albus. Wciąż pamiętał jej bladą twarz, kiedy zaledwie kilka dni temu spotkali się z Andromedą.

\- Jakie rzeczy? – spytał bezpośrednio, chociaż cicho, Aberforth.

\- Minerwa jest matką chrzestną Harry'ego. – wyjawił Albus. Usłyszał jak brat ze świstem nabiera powietrza.

\- Ale dlaczego w takim razie…

\- Zabraniałem jej. – Albus odwrócił głowę, lecz zdążył dostrzec echo złości w niebieskich oczach Aberfortha.

\- Ty durniu. Nie została jej żadna rodzina… Potterowi zresztą też, bo ci mugole się nie liczą. Wiem, że dla ciebie rodzinne więzy nic nie znaczą, ale… na brodę Merlina… - rozgniewał się siwobrody czarodziej.

\- Chciałem chronić ich oboje. – Albus skrzywił się – czyżby jego brat miał rację i Albus rzeczywiście nigdy nie przejmował się siłą rodzinnych więzów?

\- Jeśli pocieszałeś się myślą, że przeżyli dzięki tobie, to niesłusznie. – słowa Aberfortha były ostre, ale Albus doskonale wiedział, że na nie zasłużył.

\- Wynagrodzę im to. – oświadczył Albus z przekonaniem.

\- Marnie ci to idzie, jeśli Minerwa jest jakimś wyznacznikiem. – odparował natychmiast siwowłosy czarodziej.

\- Ona powiedziała, że potrzebuje więcej czasu, lecz z każdym dniem wydaje mi się, że marnieje. – Albus wypił do dna kremowe piwo i otarł usta. Obserwowanie jak wiele wysiłku kosztują Minerwę najprostsze czynności było przygnębiające i niepokojące.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z Poppy?

\- Minerwa nie da się zbadać. Uparcie twierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku, a my przesadzamy. Tylko to nie może być po prostu wiek, Abe. – Albus zmarszczył brwi – miał to doświadczenie bycia w wieku Minerwy, oraz bycia dużo starszym – i w obu przypadkach miał więcej energii.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jej stan związany jest z twoim? – Aberforth spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

Albus otworzył usta, gdy lodowaty dreszcz przeszedł po jego ciele. Nie rozumiał… co tak naprawdę brat miał na myśli. Aberforth chyba musiał odczytać zdumienie na jego twarzy, bo wyjaśnił:

\- Ty umarłeś i ona zaczęła więdnąć. Przyszła tu na Boże Narodzenie, wyglądając koszmarnie. W bitwie straciła dużo mocy… więcej niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał, że miała… a potem ty ożyłeś. Jesteś młody, zdrowy… a ona chora i słaba.

\- Ja wiem, że jesteś skłonny podejrzewać mnie o najgorsze rzeczy, ale galopujące gargulce, Aberforth! – Albus uderzył dłonią w stół, nagle rozgniewany. Czy to była cecha ,,młodości", że szybciej się denerwował?

\- Przecież nie mówię, że to stało się z waszą świadomością! To tylko teoria, bazująca na twojej odwiecznej gadaninie, że miłość jest najpotężniejszą z magii. – Aberforth zrobił się cały czerwony – atak Albusa musiał go urazić.

Sam Albus zmrużył oczy.

\- Miłość? – zdołał wykrztusić, czując gorąco uderzające go falami.

\- Ona cię kochała, idioto. – Aberforth postawił kufel z brzdękiem na ladzie. Albus na przemian zamykał i otwierał usta. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Teraz, gdy Aberforth określał to w ten sposób, to wydawało się proste, niezaprzeczalne. Ale przecież relacja Albusa z Minerwą była dużo bardziej skomplikowana. Nie byli bytami oderwanymi od otoczenia – istniały dziesiątki czynników…

\- Ani razu nie przyszło ci to przez myśl? – brat uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem. Albus przymknął oczy, wspominając te dwa cudowne pocałunki… te najcenniejsze ze wszystkich zgromadzonych przez lata wspomnień. To były chwile, w których czuł, że Minerwa…mogłaby go kochać…

\- To nie było takie proste, wtedy… i jest jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, teraz. – przyznał Albus, w myślach karcąc się za takie zwierzanie się bratu, który raczej zawsze miał dla niego potępienie, nie pociechę.

\- Oczywiście, z tobą nic nie jest proste! Pytanie, czy kochałeś ją przedtem… czy kochasz ją nadal… też jest dla ciebie zbyt skomplikowane?

\- Aberforth…

\- Uduszę cię, jak po tym wszystkim co ona przeszła… przez ciebie i dla ciebie… ty nagle stwierdzisz, że po tym jak odmłodniałeś…

\- Co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić?! Iść do niej i powiedzieć jej, że kocham ją… że od dawna jest moją największą miłością... że nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej? – Albus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Krew szumiała mu w uszach, ale słyszał westchnienie Aberfortha.

\- Zraniłbyś ją. Nie uwierzyłaby ci, albo zrezygnowała ze swoich uczuć… Jesteście w cholernie pokręconej sytuacji, bracie. – przyznał Aberforth. Albus uniósł głowę, by uśmiechnąć się gorzko.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ona mogła nawet nieświadomie zrobić coś, co pozwoliło mi wrócić do życia?

\- To ty znasz się na potężnej magii. Ja mogę jedynie stwierdzić, że byłeś durniejszy niż ghul, że nie oświadczyłeś się jej zaraz po wojnie z … nim. Taka kobieta… pomyśleć, że mógłbym mieć całą gromadkę bratanic i bratanków, z nadzieją, że rozum odziedziczyłyby po niej. – rzucił Aberforth. Albus chciał zaprotestować, że to niedorzeczne fantazje… ich dzieci nigdy nie byłyby bezpieczne… ale ostatecznie czarodziej nie powiedział nic.

Siedzieli w milczeniu jeszcze kilka minut, aż wreszcie Aberforth poklepał Albusa po ramieniu i rzekł:

\- Obiecaj mi, że jeśli okaże się, iż dla was dwojga jest za późno, nie zostawisz jej… choćby cię odtrącała na każdym kroku… tym razem zachowuj się jak należy. – jakaś szczerość na twarzy Aberfortha sprawiła, że Albus przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

\- Obiecuję. – zmusił się do uśmiechu, chociaż myśl o tym, że… Minerwa mogłaby odejść dużo szybciej… że mogłaby zostawić go tu na całe dekady… ach, rację miała, mówiąc, że powinni spotkać się w zaświatach, na równej stopie.

Tylko czy trafiliby w to samo miejsce? Czy odnaleźliby się tam? Albus pociągnął nosem, myśląc gorzko o tym, że on na pewno nie zasługiwał na niebo z nią.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa bardzo powoli szła zamkowym korytarzem. Wciąż jeszcze pustym. Do przyjazdu roześmianych uczniów zostało kilka dni. Jak na złość, dni dłużyły się strasznie.

Chciała, by uczniowie przybyli jak najszybciej. Było tyle wiedzy, którą chciała im przekazać, tyle zaklęć, których chciała ich nauczyć, tyle transmutacji, które pragnęła by przeprowadzali pod jej nadzorem.

Czasu było coraz mniej. Dzisiaj czuła to szczególnie. O mało nie zemdlała w sali przesłuchań Wizengamotu. Byłoby wysoce niefortunne, gdyby cały Wizengamot odkrył rany na jej całym ciele.

Uznanie reakcji społeczeństwa za niezadowolenie po podaniu przez nią projektu ustawy, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. W atrium ministerstwa dzisiaj rano doszło do zamieszek, aurorzy musieli odeskortować awanturujących się magów do zamkniętych oddziałów św. Munga. Prasa pluła jadem, złością i robiła z niej najgorszego potwora.

Wszyscy się bali. Minerwa widziała ten strach na twarzach wszystkich – rodziców, sędziów, reporterów czy jej kolegów z Hogwartu. Albus też się obawiał, ale miała podejrzenia, że powody jego lęku są nieco inne. Inni bali się… jej. Nikt nie odważył się dotąd powiedzieć tego jej prosto w twarz, ale wiedziała, o czym myślą.

Widzieli w niej szaloną wiedźmę, pragnącą wyłapywać najpotężniejsze dzieci i szkolić je w czarnej magii.

Dla nich magia bez użycia różdżki była zakazana – dlatego, że była zła. Stąd już niedaleko do uznania jej za czarną magię.

\- ,, Czy wszyscy nie będziemy bezpieczniejsi, jeśli damy tym dzieciom różdżki i uprzedzimy je, że magia bez nich jest zakazana?"

\- ,,Dzieci nie potrafią jeszcze dobrze oceniać dobra i zła, będą całkowicie podatne na wpływy!"

\- ,,Jak możemy ufać, że cały batalion uczniów nie zwróci się przeciwko własnym rodzicom, albo ministerstwu?"

\- ,,Dlaczego jedne dzieci mają się czuć uprzywilejowane, zaś inne zdegradowane?"

Minerwa westchnęła. Spędziła długie noce, dopracowując propozycję ustawy, starając się stłumić w zarodku wszystkie wątpliwości. Konsultowała się z naprawdę wieloma osobami – największymi sceptykami również. Albus jej pomagał, chociaż bez równego przekonania i wiary w sukces. Gdy jednak przedkładała projekt przez Wizengamotem, była pewna, że jest dopracowany w każdym szczególe. Nie bez powodu ona i Albus byli uznawani za największe autorytety w nauczaniu.

Niestety, projekt nie został tajny do dzisiaj, daty wyznaczonej na pytania zadawane Minerwie przez sędziów. Prorok opublikował go kilka dni temu, co wzbudziło potężną falę w wciąż podzielonej magicznej społeczności. Falę szoku, strachu i złości.

Jedyną pomyłką Minerwy było założenie, że zdoła to wszystko przeprowadzić przy pomocy logicznych argumentów i opanowania. Nie ważne, jak cierpliwie wyjaśniała poszczególne wątpliwości podczas dzisiejszego posiedzenia Wizengamotu, nikt nie słuchał jej słów. Dopiero po którymś, bardzo podobnym do poprzednich pytaniu, zrozumiała, że oni wszyscy oczekują od niej cyrku, sięgnięcia po najpotężniejsze, emocjonalne argumenty. Wiedziała jednak, że użycie ich da im pretekst do zakwestionowania nie tylko jej poczytalności, ale i lojalności.

I teraz, gdy wspinała się po długich schodach, musiała przyznać się przed samą sobą do porażki. Nie pomogły protesty Albusa i Harry'ego, a przecież zebranie ich dwóch bez gorzkich spojrzeń graniczyło z cudem. Nie pomogło poparcie Kingsley'a, który powoływał się na setki powodów, przemawiających za zaufaniem Minerwie. Wizengamot postanowił odłożyć tę sprawę na kilka miesięcy. Miesięcy, których oczywiście nie miała.

Syknęła, gdy jej stopa natrafiła na stopień pułapkę i o mało się nie przewróciła. Udało jej się jednak przenieść ciężar ciała na oparte na poręczy dłonie i wykonać niezgrabny sus w górę, wspomagając się brudną magią.

Kiedy już weszła na samą górę, miała ochotę wybuchnąć zimnym, gorzkim śmiechem. McGonagallowie byli ulepieni z twardej, szkockiej ziemi. Nie zamierzała porzucać swoich planów ani przekonań. Jeszcze dziś wieczorem miała usiąść do pracy nad podręcznikiem do nauki magii bez użycia różdżki. ,,Dzikiej magii", jak określił to jeden z reporterów, a które to określenie bardzo szybko się przyjęło.

Minerwa nie chciała zostawić tych wszystkich dzieci, których magia była ograniczana, których prawo do rozwoju zostało zahamowane, które żyły w ciągłym konflikcie z własną magią.

Gdyby tylko miała więcej czasu… gdyby dane jej było pomóc...

\- Profesor McGonagall?

Podniosła głowę. Przed nią stał Assuarin, z założonymi rękami i tajemniczym półuśmiechem.

\- Witam, profesorze Zenaidov. – zrobiła kilka krótkich kroków w jego stronę, pragnąc by wyglądało to całkiem naturalnie. Powinien uwierzyć, że po prostu się zamyśliła, a nie że musiała nabrać sił by przejść przez korytarz.

\- Może ma pani ochotę na kieliszek wina? To był długi dzień, z tego co słyszałem. – zaoferował mag. Minerwa kiwnęła głową, chociaż ciekawiło ją, skąd tak szybko miał informacje z posiedzenia.

Szedł powoli, za co była wdzięczna. Po kilku chwilach zorientowała się, że nie idą do komnat zajmowanych przez ostatnich kilku nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią. Zmierzali do dużo większego apartamentu, który przez wiele lat był pusty – tak naprawdę to od czasów Galatei Merrythought.

Wspomnienie dawnej nauczycielki i protektorki Toma Riddle nie było najszczęśliwsze, Minerwa odpędziła je zatem. Kątem oka obserwowała idącego obok maga – w pewien sposób ją fascynował – chciała wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej. Wiedziała, że obejrzenie tych komnat da jej wiele wskazówek co do jego charakteru, zatem zgodziła się iść z nim, mimo wyczerpania i niechęci do wszystkiego.

Assuarin kurtuazyjnie otworzył przed nią spore drzwi. Weszła, rozglądając się ciekawie.

Znajdowała się w bogato i elegancko urządzonym salonie. Potężne biblioteczki z ciemnego drewna pokrywały większą część ścian i mogłyby sprawiać ciężkie wrażenie, ale kolorowe grzbiety książek ożywiały wnętrze. Duże okna i drzwi na niewielki balkon były okolone grubymi, ciemnoszkarłatnymi zasłonami. Podobny kolor miała kanapa i trzy fotele, rozstawione na środku wokół niskiego stolika ze szklanym blatem. Minerwa zauważyła jeszcze pięć drzwi – zapewne prowadzące do kuchni, łazienki, sypialni i pokoi dodatkowych.

Nowy nauczyciel cierpliwie czekał aż obejrzy sobie wszystko dokładnie. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz – podobnie jak z wieży Gryffindoru, tutaj też widziała pozostałości białego grobowca. Tak naprawdę te komnaty nie były wcale daleko od jej własnych.

Usiadła, podczas gdy Assuarin otworzył misternie rzeźbiony barek i wyjął z niego butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Było coś wyszukanego w jego postawie, coś wyrafinowanego w sposobie, w jaki ujął jeden z kieliszków i podał jej.

Bez użycia różdżki, niewerbalnie rzuciła wiązankę czarów wykrywających truciznę. Nie znalazła nic, dlatego pociągnęła łyk, doskonale świadoma przyglądających jej się czarnych oczu.

Wino było idealne. Mocne i jednocześnie słodkie, wywołało w niej doznania, które rzadko odczuwała, szczególnie w ostatnich dniach. Minerwa nie dbała o jedzenie czy napoje, ale w tym winie było coś zniewalającego.

Nie wzięła jednak drugiego łyku, tylko z obojętnością obracała kieliszek w palcach.

\- Ładnie się urządziłeś. – rzuciła, rezygnując z tytulatury.

\- Chciałem by wszystko było gotowe przed sobotą, kiedy przyjeżdża moja narzeczona i kiedy dyrektor chce przedstawić nas reszcie profesorów. – odpowiedział mężczyzna ze spokojem.

\- Twoja narzeczona jeszcze nie była w Hogwarcie? A może to ktoś kogo znam? – Minerwa wciąż miała w pamięci jego niezwykłego patronusa.

\- Mało prawdopodobne, podobnie jak ja, pochodzi z Rosji. – odpowiedział i wypił łyk wina.

\- A czym się zajmuje? Byłoby wyśmienicie, gdyby znała się na mugolach, bo nauczycielka, którą Albus zatrudnił na miejsce Charity… ma być tylko tymczasowo. – Minerwa sama była zdumiona swoją bezpośredniością. Upiła kolejny łyk wina – tylko je mogła winić za rozluźnienie, które ją ogarniało.

\- Niestety, moja narzeczona ma bardzo małe doświadczenie z mugolami i jedynie podstawową wiedzę, co dyskwalifikuje ją na tę posadę. Jest malarką – ilustruje książki, głównie dla dzieci. – odpowiedział Assuarin.

Minerwa znów przysunęła kieliszek do ust – głównie by ukryć zaskoczenie. Nie tego się spodziewała.

\- Przynajmniej nie jest dziennikarką. – mruknęła czarownica, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie okropnych reporterów, z którymi musiała się użerać przed i po posiedzeniu Wizengamotu.

\- Nie, jest na to zbyt nieśmiała. – powiedział Assuarin i machnął różdżką na butelkę, by dolać sobie i jej.

\- Nie masz tu jednak żadnych obrazów. – stwierdziła Minerwa i utkwiła mocne spojrzenie w twarzy czarodzieja.

\- Chciałem, żeby to ona je wybrała. – odpowiedział natychmiast, bez zawahania.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową – to był swego rodzaju test - na razie Assuarin go zdawał. Postanowiła wypytywać go dalej.

\- Zatem oboje pochodzicie z Rosji… słyszałam, że to fascynujący kraj, z różnorodną magiczną społecznością. – uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, zachęcająco.

\- Na pewno można tak powiedzieć… chociaż jeśli chodzi o ogólny społeczny poziom magicznej mocy, to możemy się najwyżej zwać szamanami i zielarkami w porównaniu z wami, Brytyjczykami. – Assuarin westchnął. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Pan jest potężnym czarodziejem. – zauważyła i odnotowała jego dyskomfort – nie spodziewał się bezpośredniego komplementu.

\- Ja dużo podróżowałem. Miałem okazję uczyć się w Ameryce i przemierzyłem całą Syberię w młodości. W Rosji brakuje mistrzów… ludzi takich jak pani, którzy mogliby szczycić się wiedzą zbieraną przez lata. – Assuarin upił łyk wina.

\- Lecz czy w Rosji władzy nie sprawują właśnie wiedźmy takie jak ja, stare i … dosyć potężne… utrzymujące matriarchat panujący tam od wieków? – Minerwie było głupio się przyznać, że jej wiedza o najrozleglejszym kraju świata była tak minimalna, ale sam temat ją zaciekawił.

\- One nie dzielą się wiedzą, w obawie o utratę władzy. A poza tym to jest garstka… nieliczne, które przeżyły wojnę z Grindelwaldem. – Assuarin wbił w Minerwę spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Czarownica mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na kieliszku.

\- Słyszałam, że wielu Rosjan poległo w tamtej wojnie… ale też bez nich na froncie wschodnim, ta wojna trwałaby dłużej… i niekoniecznie zakończyłaby się naszym zwycięstwem. – stwierdziła ostrożnie.

\- To była wielka strata dla mojego narodu, profesor McGonagall. Elita potężnych i płodnych czarownic zginęła, zanim zdołała wydać na świat potomstwo. Nieliczne dzieci, które urodziły się w tamtym czasie, jak moja narzeczona… dorastały bez rodziców. Moja ukochana do dziś nie wie, co się stało z jej ojcem i matką – wie tylko, że trafili do niewoli Grindelwalda, że zabrano ich do Nurmengardu. – Assuarin opowiadał tonem na przemian obojętnym i pełnym pasji. Na koniec patrzył Minerwie prosto w oczy, jakby wyzywająco.

Minerwa chciała, by zamilkł. Obrazy groty same cisnęły się do jej umysłu. Czy była możliwość, że wśród mordowanych ludzi, których Minerwa widziała w ciągu tych kilku zejść do groty, znajdowali się rodzice narzeczonej Assuarina? Odstawiła z brzdękiem kieliszek i splotła palce, by ukryć ich lśnienie.

\- Przykro mi. Czy jednak dobrze dedukuję, że twoja narzeczona jest starsza od ciebie? – Minerwa desperacko pragnęła zmienić temat.

\- Co? Tak, jest starsza, ale niewiele. – Assuarin przez moment wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, lecz szybko drgnął i dodał:

\- Może to zabrzmi dla pani śmiesznie, ale w moim kraju wśród zwykłych czarodziejów i czarownic, nieskażonych upolitycznioną atmosferą Moskwy i Petersburga, Dumbledore jest uważany za jednego z większych światowych bohaterów.

\- Och, naprawdę? – chociaż Minerwie wino wyjątkowo smakowało, chciała już zakończyć tą rozmowę, zanim wejdą na naprawdę niebezpieczne grunty.

\- Pokonał Grindelwalda. Rozorał mu gardło. Ale nie zabił, dał mu zgnić w jego własnej wieży. Pani nawet nie wie, jak byłem podekscytowany, gdy profesor Dumbledore odpisał na moje podanie. Przez całe moje dzieciństwo jako wybitnych Brytyjczyków przedstawiano mi Merlina, Morganę i Dumbledore'a. – Assuarin przyglądał się jej badawczo.

Dużo wysiłku kosztowało Minerwę patrzenie mu prosto w oczy. Bez względu na to, jak zniewalający Zenaidov się wydawał, Minerwa była przyzwyczajona do swoich sekretów. A fakt, że to ona rozorała gardło Grindelwalda, stanowił jedną z tych tajemnic, które Minerwa ukrywała wyjątkowo dokładnie.

\- Jeśli dane będzie ci pracować z nim dłużej niż twoi poprzednicy na tej posadzie, to odkryjesz, że Albus Dumbledore nie lubi być stawiany na piedestale, gdy ludzie zapominają o tym, że też jest człowiekiem i popełnia błędy. – Minerwa sama była zdziwiona jak mądrze zabrzmiały jej słowa.

\- Będę miał to na uwadze, pani profesor. – Assuarin skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję za wino, profesorze Zenaidov. – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się. Chciała uniknąć kolejnych dziwnie niebezpiecznych tematów.

\- To ciemne Anuren, moje ulubione. Mam nadzieję, że pojawi się pani w sobotę na spotkaniu w pokoju nauczycielskim. – Assuarin odsunął nieco jeden z foteli, by łatwej jej było przejść do wyjścia.

\- Oczywiście. Zatem do zobaczenia w sobotę, profesorze Zenaidov. – Minerwa pomyślała o Rolandzie, która na pewno będzie zachwycona nowym nauczycielem. Nauczycielka transmutacji musiała się pojawić na tym spotkaniu, choćby po to, by powstrzymać przyjaciółkę przed zrobieniem jakiegoś głupstwa, do czego Rolanda miała tendencję w obecności przystojnych mężczyzn.

\- Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall. – Assuarin uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby był w stanie usłyszeć jej ostatnią myśl. Minerwa, czując się dość niekomfortowo, skinęła sztywno głową i wyszła.

Wciąż rozmyślała o zakończonej przed chwilą rozmowie, aż dotarła do drzwi swojego gabinetu. Zdumiewające, że mimo mozolnej wspinaczki po schodach wieży Gryffindoru nie czuła obezwładniającego wyczerpania. To podniosło ją na duchu.

Być może z czasem wszystko wróci do normy?


	12. Rozdział 12 - 1996/1998

1996

Assuarin rozglądał się z uznaniem. Wysoka, okrągła wieża zdawała się wyrastać z ziemi, podziurawiona oknami jak szwajcarski ser. Postawiona dokładnie na styku trzech stanów: Kansans, Kolorado i Nebraski, baszta została obrzucona wieloma antymugolskimi zaklęciami. Nawet teraz, za dnia, ponad wieżą kołowały dziesiątki różnych ptaków, w większości sów.

Tylko parterowy poziom nie był otwartą konstrukcją, tylko w najniższych oknach były szyby. Wewnątrz musiało znajdować się małe mieszkanko. Assuarin obniżył lot swojej dopieszczonej miotły, by wylądować przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Uznał, że bezpośrednie wylądowanie na jakimś poziomie ptasiego królestwa mogłoby być uznane za nietakt.

Krążące wokół wieży ptaki podlatywały do Assuarina z ciekawością. Czarodziej odpędził wyjątkowo natrętną sóweczkę i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Czekał cierpliwie – unosząc głowę by w porę widzieć lądującego kilka pięter wyżej puchacza ze sporą paczką.

Sowiarnia nr 7 była jednym z dziesięciu podobnych punktów rozsianych po całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Z racji rozległości geograficznej amerykańskie sowy miały kłopot z doręczaniem listów i paczek na duże odległości, dlatego na najczęściej wybieranych przez ptaki trasach wybudowano schronienia, gdzie mogły odpocząć i gdzie zawsze czekał na nie posiłek.

By zostać ,,sowiarzem" trzeba było mieć prawdziwą rękę do ptaków. A mając w pamięci dwugłowego orła, Assuarin podejrzewał, że mag, z którym miał się spotkać, odziedziczył tą konkretną cechę. Nacisnął dzwonek jeszcze raz.

\- Już, ale do diabła, to hotel dla sów, nie dla ludzi! – z góry dobiegł ostry głos, mówiący po angielsku z mieszanką rosyjskiego i brytyjskiego akcentu.

Assuarin wstrzymał oddech, gdy na sfatygowanej miotle z góry zleciał postawny mężczyzna. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nie było w nim nic niezwykłego. Był niższy, ale potężniej zbudowany niż Assuarin. Jego ubranie składało się z brązowych szat i kaloszy brudnych od ptasich odchodów. W jasne włosy miał wplecione jakieś gałązki. Wyglądał na dużo starszego od Assuarina za sprawą nierówno przystrzyżonej brody. Najciekawszą cechą jego wyglądu były ciemne oczy, patrzące na przybysza z nieskrywaną nieufnością.

\- Ty jesteś Vladimir Zenaidov? – Assuarin westchnął, gdy potężny bielik amerykański wylądował na żerdzi umocowanej przy drzwiach.

\- Nie, nazywam się William Zener. – burknął mężczyzna, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Miło cię poznać, William. Ja nazywam się Assuarin Zenaidov. – Assuarin wbił w mężczyznę spojrzenie ciemnych oczu i wyciągnął rękę.

Bielik wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk, podczas gdy starszy mężczyzna na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy Assuarina. Teraz musiał widzieć podobieństwo… musiał czuć, że dalsze udawanie nie ma sensu.

\- Na puchacze i pustułki, zatem stary szaleniec zostawił ciężarną wariatkę!? - ,,sowiarz" uniósł rękę i otarł łokciem czoło – na dłoniach miał brudne rękawice.

\- Możemy porozmawiać, Vladimirze? – Assuarin wiedział, że czarodziej przeżył szok, ale przebył pół kontynentu by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.

\- Właź. – mruknął mężczyzna i machnięciem ręki otworzył drzwi. Assuarin uśmiechnął się na ten mały pokaz magii bez użycia różdżki – Vladimir był potężnym czarodziejem, ich moc magiczna prawdopodobnie plasowała się na podobnym poziomie.

Wnętrze wieży było urządzone spartańsko. Jedno pomieszczenie, z podwieszanym hamakiem, stołem, trzema różnymi krzesłami, piecykiem i kuchenką. Kotara musiała oddzielać małą łazienkę. W powietrzu unosił się ptasi zapach. Brakowało porządku i kobiecej ręki. A poza tym, czuć było samotność.

\- Jak mnie znalazłeś? – spytał Vladimir, siadając na jednym z krzeseł. Assuarin opadł na drugie - przez myśl mu przeszło, że chętnie napiłby się kawy po podróży, ale nie zamierzał prosić Vladimira, który wydawał się być raczej negatywnie nastawiony.

\- Znałem imię swojego… naszego ojca. – Assuarin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Widziałeś się z nim? – Vladimir zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie, ciebie było łatwiej znaleźć. Zostawiłeś wyraźne ślady. – ciemnowłosy mag rozparł się wygodniej na krześle – musiał trochę rozprostować kości po wielogodzinnym locie.

\- Ślady?! – Vladimir mógł sprawiać groźne wrażenie, ale Assuarin poznał już dużo bardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi.

\- Masz córkę, w Wielkiej Brytanii. – Assuarin przywołał w myślach obraz dziewczynki o orzechowo-czekoladowych oczach i złotych włoskach, wyglądającej jak mały aniołek.

\- Alexandra. Widziałeś ją? Żyje? – starszy mag pochylił się do przodu, z desperacją.

\- Tak. To twoja żona zachorowała i zmarła. Czemu je zostawiłeś? – Assuarin nie wyobrażał sobie takiego scenariusza, by porzucić własną żonę i dziecko. Ale z drugiej strony, Assuarin nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego własny ojciec zostawił Tatianę, pozwalając jej wierzyć… że umarł… Assuarin zagryzł wargę – prawda była taka, iż wiedział niewiele poza tym, że siedzący przed nim mężczyzna jest jego starszym bratem.

\- Bo mała wdała się we mnie. Albo może nie we mnie, bo ja jeszcze jestem na tyle przeciętny by nie stanowić zagrożenia. Odziedziczyła moc po naszych rodzicach. Kwestią czasu jest, aż wykaże się szaleństwem i zabije kogoś… musiałem odejść. – Vladimir odwrócił głowę.

Assuarin niewiele z tego rozumiał. Słowa starszego brata nie miały dla niego sensu. Były kiepskim usprawiedliwieniem. A fakt, że Vladimir nie wykazał żadnego żalu przy wiadomości o śmierci żony tylko zdenerwował Assuarina. Widział tą dziewczynkę… wyobcowaną w rodzinie matki, która przyjęła ją z litości. Słyszał historię o tym, że po śmierci żony Vladimira jego córka tułała się samotnie po Londynie. I owszem, moc Alexandry była dużo większa niż Assuarina czy nawet Tatiany, ale… żeby podejrzewać iż mała będzie zabijać?

\- Nasza matka… żyje? - Vladimir zadał to pytanie tak, jakby wcale nie oczekiwał twierdzącej odpowiedzi.

\- Tak. Nie wiesz? – Assuarin zmarszczył brwi – Tatiana była postacią znaną na arenie międzynarodowej.

\- Czego nie wiem? Przez całe życie ojciec twierdził, że moja matka zginęła pod koniec wojny. Dopiero jak spotkałem się z nim zanim opuściłem żonę i Alexandrę to powiedział mi, że zostawił matkę, że upozorował naszą śmierć w Szatańskiej Pożodze. Zjawiłeś się ty i masz nasze nazwisko, wnioskuję więc, że nasz ojciec, sukinsyn, zostawił ciężarną, szaloną i uzależnioną wiedźmę samą. Musisz żyć jakimś cudem. – Vladimir walnął pięścią w stół.

Ogrom informacji, jaki krył się w tej wypowiedzi, sprawił, że wszystkie mięśnie Assuarina napięły się boleśnie.

Kiedy dowiedział się, iż żył w Rosji jakiś Ivan Zenaidov i że miał syna Vladimira, Assuarin założył, że jego ojciec przeżył wojnę i założył nową rodzinę… Gdy potem odkrył, że Vladimir jest starszy, nie młodszy, zaczął podejrzewać, że coś nietypowego musiało się wydarzyć… ale żeby upozorować śmierć własną i dziecka, byle uciec od kobiety, która…

\- Dobrze, opowiem ci wszystko od początku, ale potem ty powiesz mi wszystko o matce… byłem pewien, że jednak nie pożyła długo po naszym odejściu, lecz skoro żyjesz i wyglądasz w porządku to musiała wziąć się w garść. – Vladimir poklepał go po leżącej na stole dłoni.

Assuarin milczał, bo matka rzeczywiście wzięła się w garść… inaczej nie zostałaby drugą najpotężniejszą czarownicą w Rosji, po przywódczyni okręgu moskiewskiego.

\- Nasz ojciec, Ivan, wychował się w jakiejś zapyziałej wiosce. Był zaręczony z jakąś Aleksandrą… razem brali udział w wojnie… ona zginęła. Przez długi czas myślałem, że to ona była moją matką – to jej imię ojciec przywoływał w koszmarach. Z tego względu nadałem to imię mojej córce… a stary wariat siedział cicho, wcale nie sprostował, że babką małej nie była żadna Aleksandra. Powiedział mi to dopiero, gdy zapytałem, dlaczego mała ma takie zdolności w magii bez różdżki… w wieku zaledwie kilku lat. – Vladimir urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, by móc kontynuować.

\- Poznał naszą matkę w szpitalu psychiatrycznym dla czarodziejów. Nie powiedział, jak sam się tak znalazł, zdradził jedynie, że matka była potężną wiedźmą, torturowaną Cruciatusem. Nawiązali romans, po jakimś czasie ona zaszła w ciążę. Pojawiłem się, bo środki antykoncepcyjne przehandlowała za uzależniające Magiceum. Urodziłem się w szpitalu dla obłąkanych, uroczo, nieprawdaż? – mag zaśmiał się krótko, gorzko. W tym momencie brzmiał, jakby sam był szalony. Assuarin wcale mu się nie dziwił.

\- Przez jakiś rok mieszkali razem…nie wiem gdzie… w każdym razie ona wariowała coraz bardziej… próbował odciąć ją od Magiceum, ale to nic nie dawało, tylko pogarszało sytuację… nie umiał jej pomóc. Powiedział, że zostawił ją, bo zaczęła stanowić zagrożenie dla mnie – nie zajmowała się mną, jej magia była destrukcyjna, a natura okrutna. Podpalił dom Szatańską Pożogą i uciekł ze mną do Kaliningradu. Tam mieszkaliśmy, aż ja wyjechałem do Moskwy na studia. Moskiewskie wiedźmy nauczyły mnie jakiejś kontroli nad mocą. W stolicy poznałem też moją żonę, z nią wyjechałem później do Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdy ojciec opowiadał mi prawdziwą historię, wciąż jeszcze mieszkał w Kaliningradzie, ale potem pewnie wyjechał… nie wiem, nie chcę mieć z nim już nic więcej wspólnego. – zakończył Vladimir, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie złości i pogardy.

Assuarinowi było trudno uwierzyć w tą opowieść. Bo przecież jak dumna, niezniszczalna Tatiana Romanowa mogła wylądować w szpitalu psychomagicznym? Jak mogła uzależnić się od Magiceum?

\- Ojciec zdradził ci imię matki? – zdołał zapytać Assuarin.

\- Tylko imię. Tatiana. Nie znam jej nazwiska, ale też nie przyszło mi przez myśl, by jej szukać. Byłem pewien, że nie podniosła się po tamtym pożarze, że umarła…- Vladimir pytająco spojrzał na Assuarina, który przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaczął swoją opowieść:

\- Była w ciąży ze mną. Jak pewnie się zdążyłeś zorientować, mocy magicznej miała mnóstwo… bo urodziła się i wychowała wśród petersburskiej elity. Postanowiła wrócić do Petersburga i sięgnąć po władzę. Ja stałem na przeszkodzie, ale urodziła mnie… i zostawiła czarownicom… by mnie wyszkoliły. Dorastałem, nie znając jej. Wiedziałem tylko, że była potężna, postanowiłem więc znaleźć ją w Radzie Elektorskiej. Wyobraź sobie moje zdumienie, gdy okazało się, że moją matką jest Tatiana Romanowa, przywódczyni petersburskich czarownic. – Assuarin urwał, bo Vladimir otworzył szeroko ciemne oczy i zatkał dłonią usta.

\- Naszą matką jest pieprzona ,,Imperatorowa"?! – ten okrzyk Vladimira tylko utwierdził Assuarina w przekonaniu, że Tatiana jest figurą rozpoznawaną na całym świecie.

\- Matką jest fatalną. Widziałem ją dwa razy, za każdym razem jasno dawała mi do zrozumienia, że… nie jestem… nie nadaję się do zajęcia jej miejsca… - Assuarin urwał, czując się jak małe dziecko. Nie powinien tak wprost zwierzać się temu magowi, nawet jeśli był on jego starszym bratem.

\- Ona nigdy nie pozbyła się do końca szaleństwa. Ty nie jesteś jej nic winien, nie musisz jej zadowalać. Ja przez długi czas chciałem, żeby ojciec był ze mnie dumny… ale jego zjadają demony, których nie jestem w stanie odpędzić. Jeśli nie chcesz skończyć marnie, to spróbuj odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. – Vladimir pochylił się i poklepał Assuarina po ramieniu.

\- Tak jak ty? Czy nie dopadło cię to w końcu… w oczach twojej słodkiej córki, … od której też się w końcu odciąłeś? – Assuarin odsunął się gniewnie.

\- Idź do diabła. Chyba lepiej było, jak nie wiedziałem, że moją matką jest Tatiana Romanowa. – urażony Vladimir odwrócił się do okna. Assuarin potrząsnął głową – nie rozumiał postawy brata. Było mu żal tamtej dziewczynki, jego bratanicy…

\- Nie jest za późno, żebyś to naprawił. – spróbował młodszy mag.

\- Alexandra jest bezpieczniejsza z dala ode mnie. Jak zobaczysz ojca… zrozumiesz. – Vladimir pogładził swoją nierówną brodę.

\- Wiesz gdzie go znajdę? – Assuarin czuł, że musi porozmawiać z Ivanem… że może zdoła zmusić ojca do opowiedzenia całej prawdy… o tym, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się podczas wojny i niedługo po niej.

\- Może być wszędzie. Umiał się dobrze ukryć. Zawsze bał się, że ktoś po niego przyjdzie… ale skoro zostawił ciężarną wariatkę, która potem stała się prawie najpotężniejszą czarownicą w Rosji, to miał prawo się bać. Także nie powiem ci, gdzie masz szukać. Być może umarł. Widziałem go dwa lata temu… wydawał się jeszcze bardziej szalony niż zwykle. – Vladimir wzruszył ramionami.

Przez chwilę milczeli oboje, nie wiedząc, co można by jeszcze dopowiedzieć. Wreszcie Assuarin podniósł się z krzesła – miał już część informacji, ale wciąż za mało, by mieć pełny obraz. Jednocześnie, poznany dzisiaj mężczyzna był jego starszym bratem – mieli tych samych rodziców, w ich żyłach płynęła krew Zenaidovów i Romanowów. Dziwnie było rozejść się bez jakiś znaczących słów…

\- Dziękuję, że opowiedziałeś mi o wszystkim. – Assuarin wyciągnął rękę do Vladimira, który też wstał.

\- Jasne. – Vladimir potrząsnął dłonią brata i odprowadził go do drzwi.

Assuarin podniósł swoją miotłę, czując na sobie wzrok ciemnobrązowych oczu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy nie widzą się po raz pierwszy i ostatni, dlatego czuł się nieswojo.

\- Gdybyś… był w Europie i miał jakieś wieści o mojej córce… napiszesz do mnie? – Vladimir zapytał szeptem, gdy Assuarin poprawiał witki swojej miotły.

\- Oczywiście. Póki co, to nasza jedyna sukcesorka. – Assuarin uśmiechnął się smutno. Przerzucił nogę przez miotłę. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w ciemne oczy brata.

\- Wiesz, tutaj też nie uciekłeś… rękę do ptaków masz po matce. – młodszy mag wskazał podbródkiem bielika amerykańskiego siedzącego na żerdzi przed drzwiami.

\- Klątwa dwugłowego orła. – westchnął Vladimir.

Assuarin odepchnął się od ziemi i odleciał, bez dalszego pożegnania. Miał okropne wrażenie, że ciężar odkrytych dziś tajemnic ciągnie go w dół, ale leciał, nie oglądając się za siebie, na wyrastającą z pól sowią wieżę, w której izolował się jego rodzony, wreszcie odnaleziony brat, Vladimir Zenaidov.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Minerwa wręcz wyczuwała ciężką atmosferę wyczekiwania w pokoju nauczycielskim. Był sobotni wieczór, w pomieszczeniu panował lekki półmrok, rozświetlany przez wątłe płomyki świec. Za dwa dni zgromadzeni tutaj magowie mieli powitać uczniów na nowy rok szkolny. Dzisiaj witali nowych członków ich swego rodzaju elitarnego grona.

Pomona i Filius rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami nad wazonem pełnym świeżych kwiatów ze szklarni nauczycielki zielarstwa. Hagrid stał przy oknie, w zamyśleniu gładząc swoją brodę. Horacy ukradkiem podjadał kandyzowane ananasy. Septima i Aurora usiłowały udawać zainteresowanie opowieścią Sybilli. Firenzo był nieobecny – zresztą wejście po schodach wiązało się dla niego z trudnościami. Poppy siedziała w odległym kącie – z dala od Minerwy. Za to tuż obok była Rolanda – która już zdążyła usłyszeć o fizycznych walorach nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią:

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie chcesz go opisać. Jest wysoki czy niski? Ma oczy niebieskie czy szare? Min, to nie są trudne pytania! – Rolanda wierciła się z niecierpliwością.

\- Ro, on ma narzeczoną. – mruknęła cicho Minerwa, machając ręką. Gest ten sprawił, że stojąca obok niej świeca zgasła. Czarownica stuknęła w nią różdżką z lekką irytacją, ignorując uniesione brwi przyjaciółki. Płomień pojawił się, choć miał dziwnie zielonkawe zabarwienie.

Minerwa odwróciła się od świecy i wyprostowała. Wiedziała, że inni, jak zwykle zawsze i nieustannie obserwujący ją, z wyczekiwaniem kierują wzrok w stronę drzwi. Prawdopodobnie podejrzewali, że ona pierwsza wyczuje zbliżających się magów. Tak naprawdę wyczuwała subtelne dotknięcie umysłu Albusa na swoich murach.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Do pokoju nauczycielskiego weszły cztery osoby.

Na czele szedł Albus, którego półżałobne, fioletowe szaty były jedynym kolorowym ubiorem w pomieszczeniu. Jego błękitne oczy zamigotały, gdy odnalazł wzrokiem Minerwę, która mimowolnie poczuła ciepło rozlewające się w okolicach serca. Obok niego szła kobieta w średnim wieku o ciemnoczerwonych włosach i lekko niezadowolonej minie- nowa nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa- Apolonia Cringe. Minerwa była obecna przy jej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej – kobieta posiadała ogromną wiedzę o mugolach, tego nie można było jej odmówić. Jednak miała też zwyczaj skrywania strachu i nieśmiałej natury za maską niezadowolenia i irytacji. Minerwa nie mogła dziwić się jej strachowi – w końcu chyba każdy w tym pokoju w jakiś sposób obawiał się niej i Albusa – a raczej mocy, jaką dysponowali. W jej przypadku w czasie przeszłym – zielony płomień świecy migoczący za jej plecami był dowodem niestabilności i słabości jej magii.

Lecz zastępczyni dyrektora próbowała skupić się na Albusie i zmierzającej ku niej czerwonowłosej czarownicy. Było logiczne, że najpierw podejdą do niej, musiała więc zamienić z nimi kilka uprzejmych słów.

Apolonia była wyraźnie spięta, co nie ułatwiało rozmowy, ale Albus jak zwykle uratował sytuację, zapraszając do nich jeszcze Poppy. Pielęgniarka pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, miała więc większą łatwość rozmowy o mugolach. Oczywiście Poppy ani razu nie zaszczyciła Minerwy spojrzeniem, zupełnie skupiona na Apolonii. Po jakimś kwadransie, Poppy poprowadziła Apolonię do innych profesorów, a Albus przywołał gestem parę wciąż czekającą w progu.

Naturalnie wszyscy wbili spojrzenia w wysoką i postawną sylwetkę Assuarina, lecz Minerwa, która miała okazję poznać go wcześniej, skupiła się na kobiecie uczepionej jego łokcia.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy to jej… zwyczajność. Wyglądała młodo i zdrowo, ale nikt nie nazwałby jej porażającą pięknością. Była zgarbiona, przez co wydawała się niska. Niezbyt wyszukane, brązowe szaty były dobrze dopasowane do sylwetki w kształcie litery A. Kobieta miała okrągłą, piegowatą twarz z nieco zadartym nosem. Jej oczy były koloru nijakiej szarości – nie miała nawet gęstych, ciemnych rzęs, a przestraszone spojrzenie nie dodawało jej uroku. Proste, jasne włosy nosiła spięte w niewyszukany kucyk.

\- Profesor McGonagall, oto moja narzeczona, Allegra Maura. – Assuarin przedstawił kobietę, zmuszając ją do zbliżenia się do Minerwy.

\- Miło mi. – Minerwa wyciągnęła dłoń, odnotowując brak nazwiska i intrygujące, podwójne imię. Kobieta z wahaniem podała jej rękę – szybko jednak ją cofnęła, gdy pomiędzy nimi przeskoczyła iskra. Minerwa zignorowała to na ten moment.

\- Jak podoba ci się Hogwart, Allegro Mauro? – spytała starsza czarownica, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał przyjaźnie.

\- Jest bardzo ładny. – odpowiedziała cicho kobieta, nie podnosząc wzroku. Miała niepewny głos, ale bez śladu akcentu.

\- Profesor Zenaidov wspominał, że masz talent malarski. – spróbowała raz jeszcze Minerwa.

\- Tak, ilustruję książki dla dzieci. Teraz będę pracować nad dwoma dużymi zamówieniami od Esów i Floresów. – powiedziała kobieta głosem pozbawionym wszelkich emocji poza strachem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś pokażesz mi swoje prace, Allegro Mauro. Chciałabym, żebyś wiedziała, że jeśli czegokolwiek byś potrzebowała, możesz się zwrócić do mnie lub profesora Dumbledore. – Minerwa uznała, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu – tylko jeszcze bardziej wystraszy dziewczynę. Bo było w niej coś dziecięcego, mimo tego, że musiała być w wieku Assuarina.

\- Dziękuję, profesor McGonagall. – odpowiedziała Allegra, jakby bezwiednie sięgając dłonią do serca. Minerwa zauważyła ciężki pierścień z wielkim rubinem na jej serdecznym palcu.

\- Piękny pierścionek. – rzuciła, kiedy Assuarin ruszył już w stronę Filiusa.

\- Zaręczynowy. – Allegra Maura na jeden krótki moment spojrzała Minerwie w oczy. Starsza czarownica cofnęła, się, bo oprócz głębokiego przeświadczenia, że kobieta kłamie, było coś jeszcze – oczy Allegry Maury na moment zmieniły barwę na najczystszą zieleń. Kobieta zaraz jednak spuściła głowę i ruszyła za swoim narzeczonym.

Minerwa przez chwilę obserwowała niezwykłą parę, a potem przesunęła się do stołu z napojami. Wybrała butelkę ciemnego wina i nalała pełen kieliszek. Gdy zaczerpnęła pierwszy łyk, wiedziała, że przeczucie jej nie myliło – cudowne, ciemne Anuren powoli rozwiewało jej niepokój.

\- Od kiedy to porzuciłaś swoją ulubioną herbatę na rzecz wina, moja droga? – jakiś kwadrans później Albus pojawił się u jej boku.

\- Co o nich sądzisz? – Minerwa zignorowała jego pytanie i wskazała podbródkiem Assuarina i Allegrę Maurę, rozmawiających z Rolandą.

\- Potrzebujemy tutaj nowych ludzi, Minnie. – Albus uśmiechnął się do niej.

Pokiwała głową, choć nie potrafiła pozbyć się dziwnego uścisku w trzewiach – coś było nie tak z ukochaną Assuarina, mówiły jej to wszystkie instynkty. Minerwa miała ogromną ochotę sięgnąć ku kobiecie umysłem, ale było prawdopodobne, że Assuarin nauczył Allegrę Maurę oklumencji, zresztą to mogłoby być uznane za niegrzeczne i tylko jeszcze bardziej wystraszyłoby czarownicę. Zamiast tego Minerwa skupiła się na bezinwazyjnym wyczuwaniu aury. Assuarin był potężny, chociaż starał się to ukryć – oprócz Albusa to on jaśniał mocą najbardziej w tym pomieszczeniu.

Zaś Allegra Maura… Minerwa nie wyczuwała w niej prawie żadnej magii. I to jednocześnie ją intrygowało i martwiło – bo na chwilę obecną umysł podsuwał jej dwa możliwe wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji. Albo Allegra Maura ukrywała swoją magię … albo jej rozmiary… co było możliwe, zważywszy na fakt, że Minerwa funkcjonowała tak całe lata. Assuarin jednak tego nie robił… a może robił to w jakimś stopniu? Nie potrafiła stwierdzić. Alternatywnym wytłumaczeniem było to, że Allegra rzeczywiście nie miała magii. Lecz wydawało się zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, by mag taki jak Assuarin wiązał się z charłaczką.

\- Hagrid nie wygląda najlepiej. – zaniepokojony głos Albusa wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

\- Dziwi cię to? Dopiero z gazet dowiedział się, że Harry i Ron nie wracają do Hogwartu. Byłam pewna, że wysłali mu chociaż listy… - mruknęła Minerwa z dezaprobatą.

\- Mają wiele na głowie. Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. – Albus odszedł do półolbrzyma z szelestem szat. Minerwa nalała sobie kolejny kieliszek wina.

\- Polej mi też. – obok zmaterializowała się Rolanda.

\- Widzę, że humor cię opuścił. – rzuciła Minerwa z przekąsem, podając Rolandzie pełny kieliszek.

\- On nie odstępuje jej na krok! Doprawdy, Min, nawet ty musiałaś to zauważyć – co taki przystojniak jak on widzi w tak zwykłej czarownicy!? – Rolanda opróżniła kieliszek kilkoma prędkimi łykami.

\- Ostrzegałam cię, Ro. – Minerwa poklepała przyjaciółkę po plecach.

\- Nie mówiłaś, jak bardzo jest zniewalający. – mruknęła instruktorka latania.

Minerwa potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą –Rolanda powinna raczej zapomnieć o uwiedzeniu Assuarina – takie działanie jedynie wciągnęłoby ich wszystkich w kłopoty. Skandal tego rodzaju był ostatnią rzeczą, której Hogwart teraz potrzebował.

Myśląc o tym, odruchowo zerknęła na Albusa, gestykulującego z ożywieniem. Zabawnie wyglądał, gdy zapominał się i zachowywał mimikę ponad stuletniego starca, mimo zupełnie młodzieńczej twarzy. Poczuła ukłucie w sercu, na myśl o tym, że nie dane będzie jej oglądać jak ta młodziutka twarz zamienia się w przystojną, zniewalającą twarz czarodzieja, który witał ją podczas jej pierwszej nocy w Hogwarcie.

Wypiła jeszcze dwa kieliszki wina. Gdy uznała, że nikt nie odbierze jej odejścia za afront, cicho wycofała się z pokoju nauczycielskiego, rozbrzmiewającego ożywioną dyskusją Albusa z Assuarinem.

Nie zauważyła pary czujnie śledzących jej szarych oczu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus bardzo ostrożnie odpowiedział na powitanie Assuarina. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że choć wszyscy udają zainteresowanie czymś innym, uwaga zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali osób jest podzielona równo na niego i nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Większość uczniów nie brała udziału w bitwie, rodzice nie posyłali ich też na przesłuchania – Albus był dla nich zagadką, magiem, który jakimś cudem pokonał starość i śmierć.

Spojrzał na swoje gładkie dłonie o długich palcach. Minęło trochę czasu, ale nadal nie był do końca oswojony ze swoją nową formą. Miał więcej sił, jaśniejszy umysł, potężniejszą moc. A jednak miał też okropne wrażenie, że to jest rodzaj żartu, zemsty, kary za jego knowania i manipulacje. To nie on powinien się cieszyć młodością.

Odruchowo zerknął w lewą stronę. Assuarin siedział prosto na krześle Severusa, bez cienia nonszalancji, jakby wiedział, jak wysoko ma zawieszoną poprzeczkę. Albus zauważył, że większość dziewcząt przygląda się nowemu pedagogowi z uwagą – nawet w prostych, czarnych szatach robił zniewalające wrażenie.

Wśród bacznie lustrujących Assuarina dziewcząt była również Hermiona Granger. Albusa ciekawiło, jaką opinię ta dziewczyna będzie miała o nowym nauczycielu - mało kto był tak bystry jak ona. Dyrektor cieszył się, że przynajmniej jedna część Złotego Tria została w Hogwarcie. Mógł mieć nadzieję na częstsze odwiedziny Harry'ego, na to, że chłopak zdoła w końcu wybaczyć mu, że…

Przeniósł spojrzenie na zaczarowane sklepienie. Najgorsze było poczucie winy. Wciąż powracało do niego widmo twarzy Severusa… Zacisnął palce. Severus kochał go jak ojca… wykonywał każde jego polecenie bez cienia wątpliwości… wierzył… nawet gdy dowiedział się…

\- Dyrektorze, wszystko w porządku? – ciche pytanie Assuarina nosiło w sobie zaledwie cień niepokoju.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech i podjął niezdarną próbę uśmiechu:

\- Tak, jestem po prostu wzruszony, nie sądziłem, że będzie dane mi zasiadać w tym miejscu. – powiedział szczerze, w myślach dodając gorzko, że przecież wcale na to nie zasługiwał.

Powinien być martwy.

Minęło kilka miesięcy, a on nadal nie wiedział dlaczego wrócił do żywych.

Kątem oka widział puste krzesło po swojej prawej stronie. Czuł, że dopóki nie pozna odpowiedzi na to pytanie, sprawy pomiędzy nim a Minerwą się nie unormują. Lecz z drugiej strony miał niejasne przeczucie, że ona jest pytaniem oraz odpowiedzią, zagadką i kluczem.

Wrota Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem, a ostatnie rozmowy ucichły. Albus podjął heroiczną walkę o utrzymanie uśmiechu na twarzy. Wiedział, że ona będzie oczekiwać jego radości.

Trudno jednak było odczuwać radość, widząc ją w tak opłakanym stanie. Nawet nie próbowała się wyprostować, a co gorsza trzymanie wysoko głowy zdawało się przychodzić jej z trudem. Czarne szaty wisiały na niej smutno, tylko częściowo ukrywając chudość. Oczywiście słabe, przerzedzone, srebrne włosy były upięte w nieśmiertelny kok. Na nosie miała okulary, co jak zawsze dodawało surowości, a w połączeniu z zapadniętymi i wychudłymi policzkami nadawało groteskowy efekt. Usta zaciskała w wąską kreskę, co było jedynym wyznacznikiem tego, jak wiele kosztuje ją każdy powolny krok.

Oczy, szmaragdowe. Teraz przygaszone, jakby zasnute mgłą bólu. Wciąż jednak wpatrujące się prosto w niego, szukające na jego twarzy jakiejś otuchy.

Przez całą Wielką Salę przebiegł szmer – ci, którzy nie widzieli jej od czasu przesłuchań nie mogli uwierzyć, że nie zaszła żadna poprawa. Co bardziej podejrzliwi rzucali niechętne spojrzenia na Albusa, jakby podejrzewali, że on odżył kosztem jej mocy. Lecz gdyby tak było, on wiedziałby o tym, prawda?

Dopiero gdy odwróciła się do niego i zwróciła do pierwszorocznych, Albus mógł się im przyjrzeć. Było ich bardzo dużo – gdyż spora część starszych dzieci z zeszłego rocznika nie otrzymała w minionym roku swojego listu – ze względu na mugolskie pochodzenie. Teraz te dzieci rozglądały się ciekawie - łatwo można było je rozpoznać, ponieważ dzieci z mugolskich rodzin były ciekawe Hogwartu jako zamku, pełnego magii o której nigdy nie słyszały, zaś dzieci czarodziejów były ciekawe magów, o których czytały na okładkach gazet w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Wciąż pełne dziecięcej szczerości, bez ogródek gapiły się na Albusa, a gdy Minerwa ustawiła je twarzą do starszych uczniów, na Hermionę i Neville'a.

Albus tylko częściowo słuchał słów Tiary Przydziału. Rozpamiętywał podobną ceremonię, wiele lat temu, gdy nakładał starożytny kapelusz na czarne loki dziewczynki o szmaragdowych oczach.

Tiara w tym roku obdzieliła domy prawie po równo. Albus zaklaskał na sam koniec, a potem powstał i zaprosił uczniów do jedzenia. Kiedy na szkolnej zastawie pojawiły się wyśmienite potrawy, usiadł z powrotem, odprowadzając wzrokiem oddalającą się z Tiarą Minerwę.

Prowadził uprzejmą rozmowę z Filiusem, gdy jego uszy wyłapały osobliwy dźwięk. Uniósł głowę. Pod sklepieniem pojawiła się spora, szara sowa. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak ptak kieruje się w stronę stołu prezydialnego. O tej porze sowy dostarczały pocztę do komnat adresatów, a nie do Wielkiej Sali. No chyba, że było to coś poważnego.

Drzwi bocznej sali zaskrzypiały cicho. Minerwa pojawiła się z nich akurat w porę, by zauważyć sowę opadającą na stół przed talerzem Albusa. Dyrektor kątem oka widział, jak jego zastępczyni przyśpiesza, a na jej czole pogłębiają się zmarszczki wysiłku. On sam tymczasem szybko otworzył kopertę zaadresowaną do niego, nadaną przez ministra.

List Kingsley'a był krótki:

,,Profesorze Dumbledore, w Dover znaleziono ciało członka Zakonu Feniksa. Przybądźcie z McGonagall jak tylko skończy się uczta. Minister Shacklebolt."

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez plecy Albusa. Zadawał sobie pytanie, o kogo mogło chodzić? Z tego co wiedział, w Dover nie mieszkał żaden członek Zakonu. Albus bez słowa podał list Minerwie, która opierała się na oparciu swojego krzesła, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Zbladła, gdy przebiegła wzrokiem krótki tekst.

\- Usiądź, moja droga. Powinnaś coś zjeść, bo w zaistniałych okolicznościach trzeba będzie skrócić ucztę. Moje wyjście przed deserem zaniepokoiłoby uczniów, a Kingsley'owi raczej nie zależy na rozgłosie. – Albus delikatnie odebrał list z jej rąk.

\- Twoje wyjście? Mamy się tam zjawić razem. – zaprotestowała słabo, opadając na swoje krzesło i krzywiąc się na widok porcji, jaką Albus już jej nałożył.

\- Ceremonia przydziału cię zmęczyła, może lepiej jak zostaniesz w zamku, a ja zabiorę profesora Zenaidov.

\- Nie ma mowy! – warknęła, na tyle głośno, by zwrócić uwagę innych nauczycieli. Sam Assuarin spojrzał na nich z uniesionymi brwiami.

Wiedząc, że walka z uporem Minerwy i drażnienie jej szkockiego temperamentu nie mogą skończyć się dobrze, Albus postanowił zabrać do Dover i ją, i Assuarina. Nowy nauczyciel mógł zauważyć coś, co im umknie, a skoro Kingsley chciał, by Minerwa też się zjawiła, to Albus nie powinien jej tego zabraniać.

Reszta uczty ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie, jednak Albus nie był w stanie odmówić uczniom posiłku, szczególnie pierwszorocznym. Nie chciał, by śmierć zakłóciła tym dzieciom pierwszą ucztę powitalną. Niemniej jednak jego serce biło szybko, bo w myślach recytował imiona wszystkich członków Zakonu… każda z tych osób była mu droga. Śmierć każdej byłaby ciosem. Przeklinał Kingsley'a za mętne informacje.

Gdy wreszcie uczniowie zaczęli wylewać się z Wielkiej Sali, a nauczyciele wstali od prezydialnego stołu, Assuarin podszedł do Albusa i Minerwy.

\- Dyrektorze? – spytał cicho mężczyzna, niepewnie splatając palce.

\- Otrzymałem wiadomość o śmierci członka Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji, która wcześniej przeciwstawiała się Voldemortowi. Chciałbym, żebyś udał się na miejsce ze mną i Minerwą. – Albus kątem oka widział, że panna Granger ogląda się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, ale potem wychodzi, popędzając młodszych uczniów.

\- Oczywiście. Dokąd będziemy się teleportować? – Assuarin już odwracał się do drzwi, lecz Albus zatrzymał go:

\- Do Dover, ja mogę teleportować naszą trójkę stąd, jeśli tylko podacie mi dłonie. – zaoferował Albus. Stracili już wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Minerwa uścisnęła jego palce w miły, kojący sposób. Dłoń Assuarina była chłodna, a uścisk pewny. Albus skupił się na nagięciu barier narzuconych na Hogwart i teleportował ich.

W centrum Dover czekał już na nich Ronald Weasley, ubrany w mugolskie ubrania i wtapiający się w tłum. Podszedł do nich, potrząsając głową.

\- Trojga nie teleportuję ze sobą. A ciało znaleziono na pastwiskach za miastem. – Weasley nie bawił się w uprzejmości. Albus już zdążył pomyśleć, że skoro ciało znaleziono na pastwiskach, to musiało zostać tam podrzucone – bo co jakikolwiek członek Zakonu Feniksa robiłby na pastwiskach w okolicach Dover? Tymczasem obok Albusa Minerwa zmieniła się w swoją animagiczną postać.

\- Tak, w ten sposób może damy radę. – Ron rozejrzał się – jeszcze żaden z mugoli ich nie zauważył, ale w szatach, to była kwestia czasu. Albus szybko schylił się i delikatnie podniósł Minerwę. Kotka wtuliła głowę w jego szaty, mrucząc cicho. Ronald chwycił za łokcie Albusa i Assuarina, a chwilę później zniknęli z zatłoczonej ulicy.

Pojawili się na pastwisku porośniętym zieloną trawą, smaganym wiatrem. Samo pastwisko znajdowało się kilkaset metrów od białych klifów – w oddali można było dostrzec morze i usłyszeć jego szum. Oprócz grupki kilkunastu osób zgromadzonych kilkanaście metrów od Albusa w polu widzenia nie było nikogo… tylko pasące się kawałek dalej kozy.

Albus, wciąż z Minerwą w kociej formie w ramionach, podszedł do czarodziejów. Stali przy ciele okrytym czarnym materiałem. Był tam Harry i Kingsley. Minister zatrzymał Albusa i rzekł:

\- Myślałem, że przybędziesz z Minerwą. – ciemnoskóry mężczyzna nieufnie spoglądał na Assuarina. Albus pozwolił Minerwie zeskoczyć na ziemię.

\- To jest Assuarin Zenaidov, nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. – oświadczyła wiedźma już w ludzkiej postaci. Jej przemiana wywołała kilka westchnień. Assuarin wymamrotał jakieś powitanie. Albus pochylił się, gotów odkryć ciało, ale Harry złapał go za rękę. Troska w zielonych oczach młodego czarodzieja podpowiedziała Albusowi, że pod materiałem kryje się ciało kogoś ze starego składu Zakonu.

\- Profesorze, to może być szok… pani profesor… - Harry przeniósł błagalne spojrzenie na Minerwę.

Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, Albus pociągnął materiał w dół.

Krzyknął, gdy zobaczył nieruchome oblicze swojego brata, Aberfortha.


	13. Rozdział 13 - 1997/1998

1997

Assuarin nie spodziewał się, że Szpital Psychomagiczny w Poczdamie nadal stoi. A już tym bardziej nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie tam ojca.

Gdy teraz szedł za korpulentną siostrą Benedyktą pachnącym antyseptycznie korytarzem, czarodziej mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie, o ile gorzej to miejsce wyglądało w latach czterdziestych. Teraz, to była wyremontowana i nowoczesna placówka, nawet jeśli nazwa wciąż brzmiała odstraszająco. Assuarin nie dziwił się, że w akcie urodzenia Vladimira, do którego dotarł, nie było żadnych danych co do miejsca narodzin.

Co było pocieszające, to fakt, że pacjentów nie było dużo. Siostra Benedykta z dumą wspominała tych, którym udało się pomóc, którzy powrócili do dawnego życia. Poczdamski szpital był jedynym w Europie dedykowanym wyłącznie problemom psychicznym czarodziejów. Obecnie przebywało tu sporo Brytyjczyków, którzy lizali mentalne rany z wojny z Voldemortem.

\- Szkoda, że siostra Hilda odeszła na emeryturę… ona pamiętała Ivana jeszcze z czasów wojny… mnie powiedziano jedynie, że jego przypadek jest bardzo ciężki… - Benedykta szybko mówiła po angielsku, z niemieckim akcentem – Assuarin ledwo ją rozumiał.

\- Jakie są jego objawy? – zapytał Assuarin, gdy zatrzymali się przed wzmocnionymi magią drzwiami.

\- Zdarza mu się nie odzywać całe dnie, albo zalewać słowotokiem niepowiązanych wyrazów, w obu językach. Fizycznie pozostaje bierny, ale jego magia jest wysoce destrukcyjna – przenieśliśmy go tu, bo zdołał zdemolować już trzy sale. Za każdym razem jest coraz słabszy… a teraz uzdrowiciele są zgodni, że nie zostało mu wiele życia. – pielęgniarka posłała Assuarinowi współczujące spojrzenie. On jednak paradoksalnie czuł jakąś ulgę – przybył tu… zdążył… nie było jeszcze za późno.

Siostra Benedykta uniosła różdżkę i odryglowała drzwi. Weszła do środka pierwsza. Assuarin westchnął. To było puste, bezosobowe pomieszczenie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek osobistych akcentów. Szyby w oknie były mleczne, ten sam kolor miały też ściany. Łóżko zajmowało większość przestrzeni, oprócz niego jedynym meblem był trójnożny stołek i szafka z pojedynczą szufladą.

\- Ivan, masz gościa! – siostra Benedykta wskazała Assuarinowi stołek.

Postać częściowo okryta szarą pościelą nie poruszyła się. Assuarin ostrożnie badał wzrokiem przerzedzone, siwe włosy, zapadnięte policzki, ciemne cienie pod oczami. Musiał przyznać, że Vladimir był bardziej podobny do ojca. Sam Assuarin wdał się bardziej w Tatianę.

\- Ojcze? – spytał cicho Assuarin. Nic. Leżący mężczyzna mrugał wolno, jakby leniwie i tylko to oraz ledwie dostrzegalne uniesienia klatki piersiowej wskazywały na fakt, że nadal żył.

\- Niestety… - zaczęła siostra Benedykta, lecz nie dane jej było dokończyć. Assuarin odwrócił się błyskawicznie, ruch jego różdżki był zbyt szybki, by pielęgniarka o spowolnionym refleksie mogła zareagować.

\- Imperio. – gdy czar trafił kobietę, posłusznie opuściła swoją różdżkę. Assuarin nakazał jej wyjść. Skrzywił się, widząc jak silny był jego czar – Benedykta prawie wybiegła z salki, tak przymuszona czuła się do wypełniania jego poleceń.

Gdy Assuarin odwrócił się do łóżka, powitało go gniewne spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny. Nie obojętne, nieobecne – teraz już pełne złości, potępiające.

\- Niewybaczalnych nie rzuca się w tym miejscu. – niemiecki Ivana był perfekcyjny – to zaskoczyło Assuarina.

\- Powiedziano mi, że przez Niewybaczalne moja matka trafiła tutaj. Ty także? – Assuarin przerzucił się na rosyjski i mocniej zacisnął palce na różdżce.

\- Twoja matka? – Ivan zmarszczył brwi. Jakby nie pamiętał.

\- Tatiana Romanowa. – Assuarin patrzył ojcu prosto w oczy. Miał wrażenie, że coś ściska jego serce, gdy na twarzy zmęczonego mężczyzny zobaczył prawie dziecięcy strach.

\- Ona wciąż żyje, chociaż wierzy, że ty i Vladimir zginęliście w pożarze. Chcesz, żebym ci o niej opowiedział? – Assuarin delikatnie sięgnął ręką do dłoni Ivana. Uznał za sukces to, że starszy mężczyzna nie cofnął się ani nie odepchnął go. Pokiwał jedynie głową.

Tak więc Assuarin opowiadał, o swoim dzieciństwie, o podejrzeniach, dwóch spotkaniach z Tatianą… odszukaniu Vladimira i jego córki… zdradził też to, czego dowiedział się od brata. Ivan zdawał się słuchać go z uwagą, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań, nie zdradzał żadnych emocji.

\- Zatem Tatiana była w ciąży, kiedy upozorowałem śmierć swoją i Vladimira. – Ivan odwrócił głowę. Assuarin poczuł dziwną ulgę, gdy zorientował się, że w oczach ojca pojawiło się widmo wstydu.

\- Zachowałbyś się inaczej, gdybyś o tym wiedział? – Assuarin nie był w stanie powstrzymać tego pytania.

\- Nie. – Ivan spojrzał teraz na niego. Assuarin pytająco uniósł brwi. Czy wszystkie wyobrażenia, jakie miał o rodzicach jako dziecko, miały zostać roztrzaskane na małe kawałeczki?

\- Tatiana czuła się zniewolona w rodzinie, jaką chciałem z nią stworzyć. Odchodząc, zabierając Vladimira, dałem jej wolność, by mogła poskładać się i zawalczyć o swoje marzenia. Jestem zdumiony, że nie pozbyła się ciebie – przy jej uzależnieniu i przeżytych traumach, spodziewałbym się raczej aborcji. – odpowiedział Ivan beznamiętnym tonem.

\- Wcale jej nie kochałeś, prawda? – Assuarin skrzywił się – zimne dreszcze przebiegały przez jego ciało. Jego matka miała rację – dlaczego musiał być takim cholernym idealistą?

\- Nie. Poznałem ją tutaj. Pomogła mi, ja pomagałem jej. – Ivan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co stało się z tą, którą naprawdę kochałeś? Z Aleksandrą? – Assuarin ścisnął dłoń ojca, w którego oczach zalśniły łzy.

\- Byliśmy zaręczeni, kiedy przyszła wojna. Wychowano nas na patriotów, stanęliśmy do walki. Trafiliśmy do niewoli. Rozdzielono nas. Postawiono przede mną wybór – miałem służyć Grindelwaldowi albo zginąć. – zaczął opowiadać Ivan. Gdy przerwał, by nabrać powietrza, Assuarin pomyślał, że sam nie wie, jak zachowałby się w takiej sytuacji. Czy zginąłby za swoje przekonania?

\- Zdradziłem swój naród. Zostałem żołnierzem Grindelwalda. Wysłano mnie na szkolenie… do jednego z ośrodków szkoleniowych, a potem zabrano na test… lojalności. Mieliśmy torturować i zabijać ludzi, którzy trafili do niewoli, a którzy nie zgodzili się służyć czarnoksiężnikowi. Urodziłeś się po wojnie, mogłeś o tym nie słyszeć, ale tysiące czarownic i czarodziejów przepadło bez śladu w Nurmengardzie.

\- Słyszałem. – wyszeptał Assuarin. W Rosji nie było magicznej rodziny, w której po wojnie nie byłoby przynajmniej jednego zaginionego. A powtarzano plotki, że z okupowanych terenów zabierano również dzieci…

\- Grindelwald miał w Mrocznej Wieży szafę zniknięć, przez którą transportował ludzi do groty w Albanii. Tam ci ludzie byli zabijani przez nas… tak mieliśmy udowadniać swoją lojalność. Po teście większości wymazywano pamięć… poza tymi, którzy wykazywali potencjał… jak ja. W grocie nie okazałem słabości, chociaż w rozpadlinie, do której wrzucano zwłoki, zobaczyłem ciało Aleksandry. – Ivan ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciało trzęsło się od szlochu.

Assuarin milczał, zmrożony obrazem, jaki podsuwała mu wyobraźnia. Podejrzewał, że ojciec miał jakieś wojenne tajemnice, albo przeżył coś naprawdę strasznego, ale to? Bycie świadkiem szeroko zakrojonego ludobójstwa, ba… bycie czynnym uczestnikiem… bycie…

\- Byłeś katem, mordercą. Potworem. – powiedział cicho Assuarin i żółć podeszła mu do gardła.

\- Jestem. Tego nie da się zostawić za sobą.

\- Nie wolałeś zginąć? – Assuarin odsunął się od starszego mężczyzny, nagle żałując, że tak bardzo chciał poznać prawdę.

\- Po teście oddelegowano mnie na front, nie było czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Potem awansowałem szybko… aż posłano mnie z powrotem do specjalnego ośrodka, bym szkolił w okrucieństwie innych. Dopiero po jakimś czasie skierowano mnie do Nurmengardu… gdzie byłem odpowiedzialny za przeprowadzanie ludzi do groty. To mnie złamało… zacząłem mieć wizje, halucynacje… oszalałem. Front się załamywał, wykorzystałem okazję i uciekłem. Mówiłem już dobrze po niemiecku, więc jacyś czarodzieje przyprowadzili mnie tutaj. – Ivan chciał otrzeć łzy, ale jego dłonie drżały tak mocno, że tylko rozmazał je na swoich zapadniętych policzkach.

\- W Nurmengardzie nie znaleziono ani więźniów, ani szafki. Generałowie popełniali samobójstwa, a Grindelwald gnije w swoim więzieniu. Nie ma żadnych dokumentów, żadnych świadków… poza tobą. – wyliczał Assuarin, z każdym słowem czując coraz większy ciężar prawdy.

\- Dokumenty wciąż mogą istnieć… zapieczętowane hasłem Grindelwalda w ośrodku szkoleniowym. Byłem tam wielokrotnie, ale nigdy nie udało mi się złamać hasła. – Ivan potrząsnął głową.

\- Gdzie to jest? Może Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów mogłaby coś z tym zrobić? Dumbledore na pewno… - Assuarin szybko myślał o tym, jak ta sprawa wstrząsnęłaby całą społecznością czarodziejów… całym magiisystemem.

\- Dwie ceglane wieże nad jeziorem… kamienny blok, na którym miał stanąć posąg Grindelwalda… Uważasz, że mógłbym stanąć przed najszlachetniejszymi tego świata i powiedzieć, że zabiłem setki bezbronnych ludzi? Kobiety… dzieci… ciężarne… - Ivan uderzył pięściami o łóżko, a Assuarin wyczuł drżenie magii… destruktywnej, niebezpiecznej.

\- Świat zasługuje na prawdę! – Assuarin machnął różdżką, by ustabilizować trzęsącą się szafkę nocną.

\- Nie widzisz, że jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by się do tego przyznać?! Każą mi to pamiętać… każą mi pokazywać Aleksandrę… ja nie mogę, nie chcę… - Ivan skulił się. Jak przerażony chłopiec, objął kolana oraz zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył.

Assuarin zrozumiał, że stary czarodziej jest już zbyt szalony… by znieść proces, jaki na pewno by wystąpił… by znieść osąd jakiemu niewątpliwie podda go magiczna społeczność. Poza tym, to mogło ciągnąć się miesiącami… których Ivan i tak nie miał. Samo zwrócenie na sprawę uwagi całego magicznego świata mogło okazać się karkołomnym zadaniem… bo czy ktokolwiek uwierzyłby czarodziejowi, u którego szaleństwo zdiagnozowano dekady temu?

\- Vladimir nie wie, prawda? – Assuarin pomyślał o tym, że prawda przygniotłaby brata. Co innego wierzyć, że twój ojciec jest wariatem, a co innego mordercą, bestią.

\- Zabiłbym się, gdybym nie czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Był taki bezbronny… - Ivan uśmiechnął się czule, co wywołało gęsią skórkę u Assuarina.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś mi? Nie byłeś w stanie obciążyć jego… dlaczego zrzuciłeś to na moje barki? – Assuarin rozpaczliwie chciał uciec… wyrzucić te wszystkie wyznania z pamięci.

\- Bo ty powiesz światu prawdę, kiedy ja już będę martwy. – ton Ivana był okropną mieszanką błagania i rozkazu. Assuarin wzdrygnął się:

\- Ja? Przecież mi nikt nie uwierzy! – rzeczywiście tak myślał. Przecież był tylko rosyjskim czarownikiem, w dodatku urodzonym już po wojnie. Jak miał ogłosić światu prawdę o ludobójstwie? To na zawsze naznaczyłoby jego życie, przekreśliło wszystkie plany… matka skazałaby go na banicję… nie przyznałaby się do niego… był dzieckiem potwora…

Tymczasem Ivan sięgnął do szuflady w szafce nocnej i wyciągnął stamtąd książkę, z tytułem napisanym cyrylicą. Młodszy czarodziej miał ochotę krzyczeć - to była ,,Zbrodnia i kara" Dostojewskiego. Lecz Ivan zaczął podważać paznokciami okleinę okładki. Wyjął stamtąd świstek, który wyglądał jak wycinek z jakiejś gazety.

\- Wiesz chociaż, gdzie dokładnie znajdowała się tamta grota? – Assuarin obserwował jak ojciec rozkłada kawałek starej gazety, czując się coraz bardziej osaczony… jakby ktoś pomału odcinał mu dopływ powietrza. Wiedział, że dowie się dużo… ale to było zbyt wiele.

\- Ona może wiedzieć. – Ivan podał mu ostrożnie świstek.

Assuarin spoglądał na twarz kobiety w średnim wieku, o czarnych włosach zaczesanych w kok, wysokich kościach policzkowych i surowych okularach z prostokątnymi szkłami. Fotografia nie ruszała się, ale była kolorowa – oczy czarownicy były intensywnie zielone, przenikliwie. Zielony kolor miał też spiczasty kapelusz na jej głowie.

\- ,,Profesor Minerwa McGonagall." – przeczytał Assuarin podpis. To nazwisko z czymś mu się kojarzyło – z transmutacją? A może z dyplomacją?

\- Widziałem ją. W grocie. Jedyny niewinny świadek. Uciekała… mogłem ją zranić… byłem pewien, że nie przeżyła wojny… ale znalazłem ją… w gazecie… ona żyje… to musi być ona. – bełkotał Ivan.

\- Nie sądzisz, że gdyby komukolwiek udało się uzyskać informacje o grocie i tym, co tam się działo, ogłosiłby to natychmiast? – Assuarin sceptycznie przyglądał się szlachetnej twarzy.

\- Jestem szalony… jednak ona jest animagiem… kotem… to ona. – wymamrotał Ivan, pocierając skronie.

\- Próbowałeś się z nią skontaktować? – wątpliwości wciąż nie opuszczały Assuarina.

\- Zdjęcie znalazłem niedawno. A od Wielkiej Brytanii zawsze trzymałem się z daleka. – Ivan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tam mieszka twoja wnuczka, Alexandra. – powiedział Assuarin, zanim dobrze przemyślał te słowa.

\- Aleksandra… - gdy Ivan zalał się łzami, młodszy czarodziej mógł jedynie zacząć płakać z nim.

To musiał być jakiś koszmar. Łzy, żałosne łzy czarodzieja niegodnego Romanowów, ale szalonego jak Zenaidovowie moczyły kawałek papieru ze zdjęciem Minerwy McGonagall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1998

Gdy tylko Minerwa zorientowała się, że pod materiałem odsuniętym przez Albusa znajduje się ciało Aberfortha, podbiegła do dyrektora, który upadł na kolana.

\- Abe. – jęknął Albus, sięgając dłonią do policzka swojego młodszego brata. Minerwa pochyliła się, by położyć dłoń na ramieniu Albusa.

Serce biło jej o wiele za szybko, irracjonalny strach zdawał się odcinać dopływ powietrza. A jednak Minerwa stała wyprostowana, nawet gdy Albus cofnął się, by plecami oprzeć się o jej nogi. Czarownica przesunęła dłoń na kasztanową głowę, głaszcząc go uspokajająco.

\- Znaleźli go mugole. Jutro w mieście miały się odbyć targi hodowców zwierząt gospodarskich. Mugolscy policjanci podejrzewali, że przyszedł pooglądać pasące się tu kozy. – odezwał się Harry. Minerwa skinęła głową – nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Aberforth… - szeptał Albus, jego ramiona drżały.

\- Został zamordowany Avadą, lecz wcześniej musiał być torturowany Cruciatusem. – wtrącił się Kingsley.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież on… nie miał osobistych wrogów… jego rola w Zakonie nie była prominentna… - Minerwa spojrzała z rozpaczą na Harry'ego, błagając go, by nie sięgnął po najbardziej oczywisty powód.

\- Ale jest… był bratem profesora Dumbledore. Na razie przyjmujemy, że torturowano go w celu uzyskania informacji. Nie wiemy jakich, lecz obstawiamy, że sprawca zakładał, iż Aberforth wiedział, jak Albusowi udało się wrócić zza grobu. – głos Harry'ego był surowy, chociaż jednocześnie też pełen smutku.

\- Przecież ja sam nie wiem jak to się stało! Chyba że… o Merlinie… Minerwo… - Albus zupełnie nieoczekiwanie odwrócił się, objął rękoma nogi stojącej Minerwy i ukrył twarz w warstwach jej spódnicy.

Czarownica zamknęła oczy…ta reakcja wydawała się zupełnie nietypowa… niespodziewana. Albus był załamany – wibracje jego szlochu były dla niej doskonale wyczuwalne.

\- Profesorze, czy jest możliwość, że to morderstwo i śmierć Lestrange'a są ze sobą powiązane? – odezwał się cicho Harry.

Albus nie odpowiedział, wciąż chowając twarz w materiale szat Minerwy, która otworzyła teraz szeroko oczy – zimne dreszcze biegły w dół jej kręgosłupa.

Harry wydedukował coś, co jej nie przeszłoby przez myśl. Związek pomiędzy śmiercią Aberfortha i Lestrange'a był oczywisty – kolczyki Roweny. Śmierciożercy skradziono kolczyk wcześniej zdobyty przez Voldemorta. A Aberforth przez jakiś czas był właścicielem drugiego do pary – zanim on i Albus sprezentowali go Minerwie na Boże Narodzenie.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – Ronald musiał zauważyć, że krew odpłynęła z twarzy Minerwy.

To nie było proste, lecz Minerwa zdecydowała się opowiedzieć im wszystkim legendę kolczyków Roweny i plany, jakie miał wobec nich Voldemort. Mówiła cicho, monotonnie, cały czas gładząc głowę Albusa. Widziała jak Ron i Harry wymieniają zaniepokojone, ale porozumiewawcze spojrzenia – bo oto znów natykali się na tajemnicę…

\- Skąd wiadomo, że Voldemort interesował się ideą … żywych, ludzkich horkruksów? – Harry skrzywił się.

\- Nagini… - zasugerowała Minerwa, chociaż wiedziała, że to za mało. Z tego jednego węża nie można było wyciągnąć takich wniosków. Pochyliła się, ujęła twarz Albusa – wyczuwała wilgoć na palcach, a jego oczy były zapuchnięte.

\- Skąd przekonanie, że miałam żyć jako horkruks, a nie że miałam zostać zamordowana w celu go stworzenia, Albusie? – spytała miękko, chociaż serce się jej krajało. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Albus uspokajał się powoli.

\- Moody… od zawsze śledził działania Voldemorta na moją prośbę… Tom w trakcie podróży do Albanii zatrzymał się w Sarajewie… nie przywiązywałem do tego wagi, ale badając moje ,,zmartwychwstanie" i wątek horkruksów, odkryłem, że w Sarajewie jest jedyny egzemplarz starożytnej księgi, która ma konkretne instrukcje dotyczące tworzenia horkruksów. Voldemort już umiał rozrywać swoją duszę. Książka była mu potrzebna, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej. – mówił Albus, patrząc tylko na Minerwę, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy go słyszeli.

\- Voldemort jest martwy. To nie on zabił Aberfortha. – Harry patrzył na Minerwę z rozpaczą – rozumiała jego strach… bo to byłby najokrutniejszy obrót spraw… gdy po tym wszystkim…

\- Kto zatem to zrobił? Kto wiedział o kolczykach, kto pragnie nieśmiertelności? - głęboki głos Assuarina przeciął ciszę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego – a on patrzył wprost na Minerwę… z oskarżeniem, którego ona nie rozumiała…

\- To była kobieta. – tym razem wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w stronę starca w szarych szatach.

\- Kim pan jest? – Minerwa nie kojarzyła nijakiej twarzy.

\- Nazywają go Tropicielem, po wypadku w dzieciństwie ma węch czulszy niż ogary. – objaśnił Kingsley i gestem zachęcił mężczyznę, by kontynuował.

\- Gdy mnie tu wezwano, wyczułem damskie perfumy. Zmarłego znaleźli mężczyźni, do momentu pojawienia się tu profesor McGonagall na miejscu nie było żadnej kobiety… Oczywiście mogę się mylić… ale rzadko mi się to zdarza. – czarodziej wzruszył ramionami.

Minerwa pociągnęła nosem. Inni też próbowali coś wyczuć… ale wiatr smagający pastwisko jakby wywiał wszelki zapach…

\- Niech pani zmieni się w animagiczną formę. – zasugerował Tropiciel.

Zrobiła to. Na miękkich łapach okrążyła Albusa i przesunęła się do Aberfortha. Ciało pachniało kozami… to był charakterystyczny zapach, który zawsze utożsamiała z Aberforthem. Ale było też coś jeszcze… coś zupełnie niepasującego do nadmorskich klifów.

\- Pani profesor? – spytał niecierpliwie Ronald, gdy tylko wróciła z powrotem do ludzkiej sylwetki.

\- Coś jak iglasty las… tajga… żywica i śnieg… - mruczała Minerwa – miała okropne wrażenie, że zapach jest znajomy.

\- Dokładnie. To mocne, ciężkie perfumy, inne niż pani. Pani profesor pachnie konwaliami oraz starym pergaminem… a teraz też dyrektorem, czyli cytryną i czekoladą. – starzec uśmiechnął się, podczas gdy Minerwa czuła rumieńce wstępujące na policzki.

\- Jeśli jednak jakaś żądna krwi wiedźma szuka tych kolczyków, to czy pani profesor nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie? – spytał Harry z troską.

Albus ostrożnie zakrył twarz Aberfortha i podniósł się na nogi. Minerwa zdziwiła się, gdy kasztanowowłosy czarodziej złapał ją za rękę.

\- Musicie jak najszybciej złapać osobę winną tych morderstw. – powiedział odmłodzony dyrektor Hogwartu z pełną stanowczością.

\- W Hogwarcie nic mi nie grozi. – Minerwa dotknęła ramienia Harry'ego, jednocześnie spoglądając na Assuarina, który mrużył oczy.

\- Będzie trzeba coś powiedzieć prasie. – westchnął Kingsley.

\- Aberforth nie życzyłby sobie rozgłosu. – powiedziała nauczycielka, czując mocniejszy uścisk na swojej dłoni.

\- Oczywiście. Zajmiemy się tym. W sprawie … pogrzebu, skontaktujemy się z wami. Ale teraz chyba lepiej będzie, jak wrócicie do Hogwartu. – minister potarł skronie. Albus sztywno skinął głową i puścił dłoń Minerwy, by zaoferować jej swoje ramię.

\- Nie ma mowy. Rozszczepisz nas, to jest przestrzeń całego kraju, a ty przeżyłeś szok. Fawkes! – Minerwa klasnęła w dłonie. Zgromadzeni mężczyźni wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze, gdy z nieba zanurkował szkarłatny feniks.

\- Przywołać feniksa… niesamowite. – wyszeptał Tropiciel.

Minerwa odetchnęła. Nie była pewna, czy Fawkes się pojawi.

\- Wróci pan sam, profesorze Zenaidov. – powiedziała chłodno i solennym skinieniem głowy pożegnała się z resztą obecnych. Jedną ręką oplatając łokieć Albusa, drugą sięgnęła po upierzony ogon. Zamknęła oczy, czując charakterystyczne ciepło.

Wylądowali w salonie dyrektorskich apartamentów. Nie do końca było wiadomo, które z nich podprowadziło drugie do kanapy – efekt był taki, że opadli na miękki mebel razem. Albus odwrócił się do Minerwy – jego spojrzenie było błagalne, oczy pełne łez – gdyby nie broda, wyglądałby jak zagubiony chłopiec.

\- Czy mogę…? – wykrztusił.

Bez słowa rozchyliła ramiona. Wtulił się w nią z impetem, jakby tylko przylgnięcie do niej dawało mu jakąś ulgę. Minerwa odruchowo zaczęła gładzić dłonią jego kasztanowe włosy.

Dopiero teraz zaczynało to do niej docierać. Ktoś zamordował Aberfortha. Ktoś torturował brata Albusa. Podniesiono różdżkę na rodzinę Dumbledore'ów.

Wciąż pamiętała tamte gorzkie słowa Aberfortha, kiedy posyłał ją do diabła. Nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć być częścią jego rodziny. Minerwa pamiętała, jak pojawił się, by wspomóc jej patronusa. Walczyli razem, broniąc swoich pleców. Może byli skrajnie różni, ale w jakimś stopniu się rozumieli – zarówno Aberforth, jak i Minerwa mieli burzliwą relację z Albusem.

Czuła się jego siostrą. A teraz on nie żył.

Lecz czym był jej ból w porównaniu z bólem Albusa?

\- Przykro mi. – wyszeptała, a naraz te słowa wydawały jej się żałośnie słabe. Prawda była taka, że nigdy nie widziała Albusa w takiej rozsypce – chociaż spędziła u jego boku dekady, zazwyczaj to ona ponosiła stratę. On był jej pociechą, podporą. Teraz role się odwróciły, a Minerwa nie miała pojęcia jak reagować. Z żalem pomyślała, że w takiej sytuacji może poszłaby do gospody Aberfortha i zapytała go o radę – bo Aberforth musiał widzieć Albusa w podobnym stanie po śmierci Ariany… ale właśnie Aberforth… został zamordowany.

\- Przepraszam… to wpływa na mnie za mocno… te cholerne emocje… - szaty Minerwy tłumiły słowa Albusa. Czarownica zaniepokoiła się – Albus nigdy nie tracił panowania nad słowami – ale dotarło do niej, że ta emocjonalność może był efektem jego odmłodzenia.

\- Połóż się. Spróbuj zasnąć. – Minerwa położyła dłonie na jego ramionach i lekko pchnęła go w ten sposób, że jego głowa spoczęła na jej kolanach. Próbowała uśmiechnąć się kojąco, gdy patrzył na nią swoimi akwamarynowymi oczami.

\- Po co wróciłem, Minerwo? Młodszy, silniejszy… ale na co to mi się zdało, skoro nie ocaliłem nawet własnego brata? Skoro nie mogę… - urwał, zamiast tego mocno łapiąc jej dłoń.

\- Nie wiem, kto popełnił tą zbrodnię, ale to w żadnym wypadku nie była twoja wina. – Minerwa uścisnęła jego palce. W jakiś sposób to było takie naturalne – głowa Albusa na jej kolanach, dłoń Minerwy w jego dłoniach. Lecz z drugiej strony… w tej formie, gdy już było o wiele za późno, to nie było właściwe.

\- Nie wierzę, że to ja mam być ostatnim Dumbledore'em. Nie Aberforth, nie Ariana. Ja. – kasztanowa broda zadrżała od tłumionego żalu.

,,Nie musisz być." – Minerwa nie wypowiedziała na głos tej myśli, jednak ona pojawiła się. Albus był znów młody. Dostał drugą szansę. Mógłby teraz przeżyć swoje życie inaczej – założyć rodzinę, mieć dzieci… Łzy pojawiły się również w jej oczach, ale uparcie nie pozwalała im popłynąć. Musiała być silna, dla niego.

\- Może jesteśmy ostatnimi z naszych rodów, lecz nie jesteśmy sami, Albusie. Pomogę ci ze wszystkim. – pogładziła jego policzek.

\- Aberforth miał rację. Nigdy nie zasługiwałem na twoją przyjaźń. – wyszeptał Albus, patrząc na nią smutno.

\- Gdyby cię teraz usłyszał, nazwałby cię godnym pożałowania głupcem. Bez względu na to, ile gorzkich słów padło między wami, on wiedział, że ty go kochałeś. – Minerwa zebrała się na odwagę i pochyliła, by delikatnie ucałować czoło Albusa.

Tej nocy Albus zasnął jak małe dziecko, skulony na jej kolanach. Minerwa nie poruszyła się przez całą noc, rozmyślając o dwóch zupełnie różnych braciach Dumbledore. O śmierci jednego i ożywieniu drugiego. Myślała też o tajemniczej zabójczyni, pachnącej lasem. Głęboki aromat świerkowej żywicy. Lekkość śnieżnego puchu. Świeżość zielonego mchu. Symfonia północnego boru.

Minerwa już wiedziała, skąd znała ten zapach. Dokładnie tak pachniał las, w którym straciła swoją córkę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy rano Albus się obudził, zaproponowała mu pomoc w organizacji cichego pogrzebu w Dolinie Godryka. Zgodził się, chociaż jedna rzecz pozostała niedopowiedziana.

Minerwa miała zbyt duże doświadczenie w planowaniu pogrzebów.

Kolejne dni nie były łatwe. Każdy z nich był coraz bardziej desperacką walką z czasem. Jedzenie traciło smak, kolory zlewały się w szarość, zapachy przyprawiały o mdłości. Minerwa przymykała oczy, a pod powiekami przewijały się bolesne wizje groty. Otwierała je, a słońce nagle stawało się zbyt jasne, zbyt raniące, zbyt żywe.

Do mistrzostwa opanowała eliksir uzupełniający krew, lecz nie był on w stanie zastąpić tych litrów, które traciła. Brakowało jej składników, a zastępowanie ich tańszymi zamiennikami skutkowało efektami ubocznymi. Bandaże, transmutowane ze wszystkiego, nasiąkały zbyt szybko i nie mogła już być pewna, czy krew nie przesiąknie przez nie, a potem przez czarne jak smoła szaty.

Szaty, które wisiały żałośnie na jej coraz bardziej wystających kościach. Brakowało jej sił na najprostsze czynności, mimo rozpaczliwego oszczędzania się. Zaciskała zęby, by jedynie w ostateczności sięgać po brudną magię, która niebezpiecznie pulsowała w jej żyłach, której użycie napawało ją odrazą. Robiła to jednak, bo nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by uczniowie zaczęli się niepokoić jej stanem zdrowia, by ta słabość rzutowała na jakość jej nauczania.

Mimowolnie i odruchowo odcinała się od Albusa – pragnęła jego przyjaźni, ale wiedziała, że wiąże się ona z otwartością i szczerością, na jakie nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Czuła się okropnie, bo widziała, że on potrzebuje wsparcia po śmierci brata – tylko że Minerwa już nie miała sił… Odsuwała się od uczniów – ograniczając lekcje z Alexandrą, unikając Neville'a, ignorując Hermionę. Kwestią czasu było, aż jej lwiątka dostrzegą wprowadzane w jej zachowaniu subtelne zmiany.

Miała jednak nadzieję, że zdąży nauczyć ich dość, a jej odejście będzie nagłe i ciche.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – to Assuarin skinął jej uprzejmie głową.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Minerwa nie zebrała się jeszcze na wizytację lekcji nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Albus twierdził, że Assuarin jest wybitnym specjalistą, a uczniowie, z którymi Minerwa rozmawiała na temat nowego profesora wypowiadali się w podobnym tonie - widać było, że chodzą na jego lekcje z entuzjazmem i zapałem większymi nawet od tych, jakie obserwowała u nich przed lekcjami transmutacji. To rodziło w niej lekką zazdrość, kojoną jedynie przez Alexandrę, która z wielkim sceptycyzmem odnosiła się do profesora noszącego to samo nazwisko.

Minerwa zerknęła na stojące wysoko słońce i skrzywiła się. Jeśli teraz ruszy w stronę klasy obrony, zdąży tam dojść przed rozpoczęciem następnej lekcji i przekona się na własne oczy. Zmusiła swoje nogi do szybszego marszu.

Za oknami spóźnione sowy kołowały nad wieżą Ravenclawu. Rulony listów od rodziców, najnowsze egzemplarze prasy kołysały się uwiązane do szponów ptaków. Dziennikarze magicznych gazet już w mniejszej liczbie okupowali bramy Hogwartu niż wcześniej – po tym, jak wyeksploatowali temat ,,samobójstwa" Rudolfa Lestrange i tajemniczej śmierci Aberfortha, nie mieli o czym pisać.

Minerwa dyszała lekko, gdy dotarła na korytarz prowadzący do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Zebrała całą swoją silną wolę i narzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona. Skrzywiła się, czując przepływ brudnej magii. Zadrżała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak słaba była. Na szczęście przemiana animagiczna wymagała raczej skupienia niż mocy, więc zamiana w szarą kotkę była nieco prostsza.

Wtem rozbrzmiały dziecięce głosy – oto musiała już być przerwa i uczniowie zmierzali na kolejne lekcje. Minerwa przylgnęła do ściany, widząc roześmianych, pędzących czwartorocznych Gryfonów. Ostrożnie ruszyła za nimi.

Gdy weszła do klasy obrony przed czarną magią, bardzo szybko przypomniała sobie własną pierwszą lekcję tego przedmiotu. Assuarin podobnie wyposażył klasę jak Galatea Merrythought. I mimo niezdrowej słabości Galatei do Toma Riddle, Minerwa nigdy nie wątpiła w pedagogiczny talent profesor Merrythought, zatem Zenaidov poszedł w dobrym kierunku. Stara czarownica odnotowała też, że uczniowie prześcigają się w zajmowaniu pierwszych ławek – tego typu zachowania obserwowała jedynie w swoich pierwszych latach nauczania – gdy była młoda i pełna zapału.

Odbiła się na tylnych łapach i przycupnęła na zimnym parapecie. Dopiero gdy usadowiła się już nieco wygodniej zauważyła, że zapadła cisza. Assuarin wszedł do klasy.

Jak zwykle wyglądał zniewalająco, w czarnych szatach, z długimi czarnymi włosami i z magnetycznym spojrzeniem. Jakby tego było mało, jego twarz rozjaśniał nieco ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Pewnie się zastanawiacie, czym się dziś zajmiemy, skoro skończyliśmy już naszą przygodę z rozpoznawaniem prostych kamuflaży. Otóż czarnoksiężnik nie będzie próbował was zmylić zmieniając swój kolor włosów czy oczu. Kto mi powie, jak nazywa się mag, który potrafi zmieniać wygląd bez uciekania się do skomplikowanych transmutacji?

\- Metamorfomag! – zawołał chłopiec z głębi sali. Minerwa zamrugała, uświadamiając sobie, że podoba jej się brzmienie głosu Assuarina.

\- Tak, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Lecz potężny mag nie będzie jedynie udawał waszych przyjaciół. Mistrzowie transmutacji ludzkiej są w stanie zamienić się w rzeczy, których nigdy nie podejrzewalibyście o mordercze zamiary. Bo czy fotel albo miotła wydają wam się groźne? – Assuarin gestykulował swobodnie, ani razu nie spoglądając w stronę Minerwy.

Jedna z dziewczynek podniosła dłoń.

\- Tak, panno Evascence? – spytał nauczyciel, lekko poszerzając uśmiech.

\- Taka transmutacja wymaga ogromnego skupienia! Niewielu jest magów, którzy wytrwaliby w takiej formie dłużej niż kilkanaście minut. – zauważyła rozsądnie dziewczyna. Minerwa mimowolnie poczuła przypływ dumy – Gryfonka prawie słowo w słowo powtórzyła to, co Minerwa mówiła im na lekcjach transmutacji.

\- Kilkanaście minut wystarczy, by zaatakować, panno Evascence. Dlatego przećwiczymy rozpoznawanie tego typu zagrożenia. Wyjdziecie teraz, a ja zamienię się w jakiś przedmiot. Po wejściu spróbujecie mnie znaleźć. – rzekł Assuarin.

Uczniowie ochoczo pobiegli do drzwi, po drodze spekulując w co transmutuje się Assuarin. Minerwa obserwowała go z uwagą. Po chwili zostali sami w pustej klasie. Zenaidov nawet nie spojrzał w jej kierunku, jedynie szybko przeszedł do kąta, w którym stały drewniane kukły ćwiczebne i ustawił się pomiędzy nimi. Uniósł różdżkę i zamknął oczy, jednocześnie czystym głosem wypowiadając zaklęcie. Minerwa uniosła z uznaniem brwi gdy zobaczyła idealną kopię manekina ćwiczebnego- chociaż chyba był z nieco ciemniejszego drewna – trudno było jej ocenić bez okularów.

Po paru minutach do klasy znów weszli uczniowie. Rozbiegli się po wszystkich kątach, z mieszaniną ekscytacji i ostrożności obstukując różne przedmioty. Zabawne było, jak zwracali się per ,,profesorze Zenaidov" do krzesła czy szklanego słoja. Kilkoro o włos minęło siedzącą na parapecie Minerwę.

Minął dobry kwadrans, gdy jedna z dziewcząt podeszła do kukieł ćwiczebnych i z lekką obawą zastukała w jedną z nich. Odskoczyła jak oparzona i przyjęła obroną pozycję, gdy na miejscu manekina pojawił się nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Co cię naprowadziło, panno Broklin? – spytał Assuarin, poprawiając włosy.

\- Wydawało mi się, że drewno jest ciemniejsze. – mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- Wyśmienicie, o to właśnie chodzi. Taka transmutacja w przedmioty jest przydatna nie tylko czarnoksiężnikom, może równie dobrze służyć do ukrycia się – poćwiczymy to na szóstym roku, gdy już przerobicie ten temat z profesor McGonagall. Bardzo trudne jednak jest zupełne odcięcie się od swojego charakteru i dokładne odwzorowanie przedmiotu. – wyjaśniał Assuarin. Minerwa drgnęła, słysząc swoje nazwisko - mag jednak nie spojrzał w jej kierunku.

Przez następne pół godziny uczniowie ćwiczyli rozpoznawanie Assuarina wśród wyposażenia klasy – szło im coraz lepiej, widać też było, że się świetnie bawią. Gdy jeden z chłopców rozpoznał go w zakurzonej planszy, czarodziej polecił im wrócić do ławek.

\- Umiejętność szybkiej oceny sytuacji i ewentualne dostrzeżenie tak ukrytego przeciwnika jest istotne gdy wchodzimy do nieznanego nam miejsca, gdy podejrzewamy, że może być tam ktoś o wrogich zamiarach. Szukanie przeciwników w każdym napotkanym przedmiocie może prowadzić jedynie do pomieszania zmysłów. Tym bardziej, że jak zauważyła mądrze panna Evascence, niewielu jest w stanie długo utrzymać tę postać. Kto poda mi zaklęcie, które da podobny efekt, lecz wymaga nieco mniej mocy i skupienia?

Uczniowie milczeli, Assuarin podpowiedział więc:

\- To może ktoś z was zna zwierzę będące najlepsze w kamuflażu?

\- Zaklęcie Kameleona! – zawołał jeden z chłopców.

\- Doskonale. A wie pan może, panie Greyard, jak dostrzec osobę praktycznie niewidzialną?

\- Eee, nie do końca, profesorze.

\- Ja wiem!

\- Tak, panno Luvlace?

\- Podobno powietrze migocze w miejscu gdzie taka osoba się znajduje!

\- Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. W istocie, gdy mag nie jest wystarczająco skupiony, powietrze drga jak podczas wyjątkowo gorącego dnia. I niestety jest to jedyna oznaka, pozwalająca na namierzenie ukrywającego się w ten sposób maga. Poćwiczymy teraz to. Tak, panie Ruwens?

\- Czy podobnie jest z pelerynami niewidkami?

\- Tak, te nasycone zaklęciem niewidzialności z czasem tracą swoje właściwości i generują migotanie lub drganie powietrza. Oczywiście nie mówię tutaj o jedynej prawdziwej pelerynie niewidce, będącej w posiadaniu pana Pottera - ona jest praktycznie niewykrywalna.

Minerwa czuła się dziwnie zagrożona. Assuarin ani razu nie spojrzał w jej kierunku, lecz czuła, że nie bez powodu wspomniał o zaklęciu Kameleona, pod którym teraz się ukrywała. Nie powinna się martwić – spędziła wiele godzin na ćwiczeniu tego zaklęcia podczas aurorskiego szkolenia – jej skupienie było na tyle duże, że mogła mieć pewność, że powietrze wokół niej nie migocze.

Wtem Assuarin zniknął. Minerwa nie tylko uczyła się używać tego zaklęcia – była jedną z nielicznych, którzy potrafili widzieć przez nie. Widziała Assuarina, który krążył między zdezorientowanymi uczniami, aż wreszcie usiadł na przeciwległym parapecie. Po chwili powietrze wokół niego zaczęło migotać. Dopiero po paru minutach zauważył to jeden z Ślizgonów. Assuarin nagrodził go punktami. Kilkukrotnie powtórzył jeszcze to ćwiczenie – za każdym razem nieco zmniejszając intensywność migotania.

Następnie przez dobre dwadzieścia minut uczniowie zajmowali się nauką zaklęć ujawniających ukrytych magów. Assuarin krążył między nimi, pomagając im przywrócić widzialność ukrytym przedmiotom – jego styl nauczania przypominał Minerwie czas, który spędziła, zastępując na lekcjach Albusa – gdy wciąż jeszcze była pełna entuzjazmu i wiary w to, że nauczana przez nią magia posłuży do dobrych celów. Na pewno nie mogła jednak powiedzieć, że uczniowie nudzą się na lekcji prowadzonej przez Assuarina. Nowy profesor polecił im poćwiczyć te zaklęcia ze starszymi kolegami z dormitoriów w ramach pracy domowej, a potem rzekł:

\- Dobrze. To teraz może coś wielokrotnie wykorzystywanego w historii magicznej wojskowości, co nie wymaga wiele mocy, ba, nie wymaga nawet różdżki. Coś, co czyni czarodzieja idealnym szpiegiem, ponieważ żadne z podanych przed chwilą zaklęć nie działa. – Assuarin drapieżnie zmrużył oczy.

Siedząca na parapecie Minerwa czuła, że jej kocie wąsy drżą, bo wydawało jej się, że słyszy szyderczy śmiech Spencer-Moona.

\- Nie wiecie? Myślę, że profesor McGonagall jest wami bardzo zawiedziona w tym momencie. – Assuarin uśmiechnął się szeroko, odwrócił teatralnie i wbił w Minerwę spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

Minerwa instynktownie znieruchomiała, bo oto cała klasa zaczęła wytężać wzrok, usiłując zrozumieć, na co patrzy się profesor Zenaidov. Zaraz jednak odzyskała rezon – głupotą było zakładanie, że Assuarin jej nie widzi, lecz zamierzała odwrócić to na swoją stronę.

Skupiła się i odrzuciła Zaklęcie Kameleona samymi myślami.

W klasie rozbrzmiały zduszone okrzyki, gdy na pustym przed chwilą parapecie pojawiła się szara kotka z czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Lecz triumfem Minerwy nie było zdumienie uczniów, lecz chwilowy szok na twarzy Assuarina, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że oto właśnie bez użycia różdżki zrzuciła z siebie potężne Zaklęcie Kameleona.

\- Żadne z podanych w podręczniku zaklęć nie działa na animagów. Do zmiany w ludzką postać może ich zmusić jedynie bardzo złożone i trudne zaklęcie, które nawet nie jest w programie nauczania Hogwartu. – powiedział Assuarin, maskując swoje lekkie zdumienie.

Minerwa zmusiła się do odbicia z tylnych łap, a potem zmiany w powietrzu. Udało jej się wylądować na dwóch nogach bez zachwiania, co uznała za mały sukces. Uczniowie wpatrywali się w nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Jak podobała się pani lekcja, madame? – spytał Assuarin uprzejmie.

Zanim jednak Minerwa zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi klasy otworzyły się szeroko, ukazując zdyszaną Hermionę Granger.

\- Profesorze Zenaidov! Dyrektor wzywa pana do siebie, w pilnej sprawie! – zawołała dziewczyna. Zauważając Minerwę, dodała:

\- Pani pewnie też będzie potrzebna.

\- Wracajcie do dormitoriów. – rzuciła Minerwa autorytarnie do uczniów i ruszyła w stronę Hermiony. Szła szybko, słysząc za sobą szelest szat Assuarina. Zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę, obok Hermiony, by złapać oddech.

\- Znaleźli kolejną ofiarę. – wyszeptała Hermiona, ledwie maskując przerażenie.

Minerwa wyczuła, że Assuarin zesztywniał za nią – sama jedynie wytrzeszczyła oczy – tego się zupełnie nie spodziewała.

\- Szybko. – mruknęła, podejrzewając, że Hermiona nie zna wszystkich szczegółów.

Nie była w stanie określić, ile brudnej magii zużyła, by prędko przebiec przez prawie cały zamek do chimery strzegącej gabinetu dyrektora. Nie mogła okazać słabości przy Assuarinie i Hermionie, a wciąż czuła ich obecność za sobą. Kątem oka widziała uniesione brwi Hermiony, gdy chimera sama odskoczyła, bez podawania hasła. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego Albus posłał pannę Granger najpierw po Assuarina, a nie po nią.

Gdy znaleźli się w gabinecie, Albus nerwowo krążył pomiędzy kominkiem a żerdzią Fawkesa.

\- Panna Granger powiedziała, że znaleziono kolejną ofiarę. – rzekł Assuarin, nie dbając o ceremoniały.

\- Tak, ministerstwo już otwiera nowe śledztwo. Pytałem, czy mamy się tam pojawić, ale zaprzeczyli. Nie chcą nas w to mieszać, pragnęli jedynie znać nasze alibi. – mówił szybko Albus.

\- Alibi? – Hermiona rzuciła Minerwie szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Logiczne, że sprawdzają wszystkich mających wiedzę na temat czarnej magii. Niemniej jednak zbrodnię popełniono za dnia, gdy trwały lekcje. – wyjaśnił dyrektor.

\- Kto jest ofiarą? – spytała Minerwa. Była zaskoczona słabością w swoim głosie – chyba zmęczenie biegiem dopiero ją dopadało.

\- Gabrielle Delacour. Znaleziono ją na plaży, niedaleko Muszelki. Była w odwiedzinach u siostry. – wyjaśnił Albus. Hermiona wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk. Minerwa uniosła dłoń do serca – Gabrielle była młodszą siostrą Fleur, a więc praktycznie zaliczała się do rodziny Weasley'ów – ale poza tym… była jeszcze dzieckiem, uczennicą Beauxbatons zaledwie.

\- Panie profesorze, czy ja mogę teleportować się do Nory? – Hermiona wbiła w Albusa błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Tak, ale za bramą Hogwartu teleportuj się od razu. Obawiam się, że morderczyni obrała za cel Weasley'ów. Zabiła Gabrielle, bo Fleur ani Bill nie wyszli. – Albus mówił bezpośrednio, a Hermiona kiwała głową. Wiedziała więcej o zagadce tajemniczych morderstw niż przeciętna czarownica, bo Ron i Harry byli bardzo zaangażowani w śledztwo.

Gdy dziewczyna wybiegła, w gabinecie został tylko Assuarin, Albus i Minerwa.

\- Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy Petunia naprawdę miała zawał. – odezwał się cicho Albus. Minerwa westchnęła – to samo przeszło jej przez myśl.

\- Czy tą Gabrielle też torturowano? – pytanie Assuarina uzmysłowiło dyrektorskiemu duetowi, że nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie ma pojęcia, o kim jest mowa – jego pochodzenie było jednocześnie błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem.

\- Nie. To nastolatka, nie mogła mieć żadnych informacji… myślę, że teorię dotyczącą kolczyków i horkruksów można odrzucić. Kimkolwiek jest morderczyni… albo morderca, najwyraźniej jego nienawiść ma szersze podstawy. – Albus potarł skroń.

\- Wybuchnie panika, kiedy Prorok o tym napisze. – Minerwa pokręciła głową ze smutkiem.

\- Niestety, my bezpośrednio nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać. Dopóki to w jakiś sposób nie dotknie szkoły, jest sprawą ministerstwa. – stwierdził Albus.

\- Czy to wszystko, dyrektorze? Mam jeszcze jedną lekcję dzisiaj. – odezwał się Assuarin.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze Zenaidov.

Minerwa wiedziała, że i ona powinna wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru, ale nie miała sił na długą wędrówkę po zamku. Użycie proszku Fiuu wzbudziłoby niepokój Albusa.

\- Nie spodziewałem się że ty też się tu zjawisz, mówiłem pannie Granger, by cię nie niepokoiła. – Albus przywołał z kuchni talerzyk z piernikowymi traszkami i usiadł na sofie obok jej fotela.

\- Obserwowałam lekcje Zenaidova. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, biorąc głębszy oddech.

\- O. Jakie są twoje spostrzeżenia? - oczy Albusa zamigotały z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie można odmówić mu profesjonalizmu i młodzieńczego polotu. – mruknęła, przesuwając wzrokiem po młodej twarzy dyrektora.

\- Młodzieńczy polot? Powiedziałaś to tak, jakbyś tego nie pochwalała. – Albus uniósł kąciki ust w lekko wyzywającym uśmiechu.

\- To chyba raczej zazdrość niż dezaprobata. – odezwała się zupełnie cicho.

\- Minnie, i tak to ty jesteś tutaj najlepszym pedagogiem. Masz coś, w czym Assuarin nie może się z tobą równać – doświadczenie. Ile lat upłynie, zanim on będzie mógł powiedzieć o sobie, że uczył większość magicznej społeczności? – Albus lekko pogładził jej ramię. Minerwa rozkoszowała się tym dotykiem, ale to nie powstrzymało jej przed gorzkimi słowami:

\- A będzie mógł? Co jeśli tamta wojna była tylko preludium do czegoś gorszego? Och, lepiej byłoby, gdybym zginęła wtedy, gdyby Tom mnie całkowicie pokonał… - ręce Minerwy zaczęły zdradziecko drżeć.

Albus lekko zsunął się z sofy i klęknął obok niej. Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie, zmuszając ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy – poważne, z ledwie dostrzegalnym migotaniem.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale moment, w którym mnie uderzyłaś, wtedy, na tym moście, był jednym z najpiękniejszych w całym moim długim życiu. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo na własnej skórze przekonałem się, że także przeżyłaś. – powiedział miękko.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. Albus pogładził jej policzki, a potem opuścił ręce. Oboje wiedzieli, że cokolwiek o sobie wiedzieli, teraz było już za późno, by wyjść temu naprzeciw.

\- Przepraszam. To był mocny cios. – mruknęła. Albus lekko uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Na który więcej niż zasłużyłem. – odpowiedział i podniósł się.

\- Chyba wrócę do siebie. – Minerwa odepchnęła się magią z fotela i wstała. Ku jej zdumieniu Albus sam podał jej pudełko z proszkiem Fiuu.

\- Nie zamartwiaj się tymi morderstwami. Ministerstwo złapie winnego, albo winną. – powiedział lekko, ale oboje wiedzieli, że sam w to nie wierzy.

\- Oby. – odparła Minerwa i zniknęła w blasku zielonych płomieni.


	14. Rozdział 14 - Wiosna 1998/Jesień 1998

Wiosna 1998

Za oknami mugolskiego pociągu przesuwał się krajobraz i zasnute chmurami niebo. W przedziale było chłodno, a w powietrzu unosił się zatęchły zapach, bo nikt nie odważył się otworzyć okna i wpuścić świeżego powietrza. Pasażerowie milczeli – jedni zaczytani w pisanych cyrylicą gazetach, inni zapatrzeni w zegarki, odliczający czas.

Kolej Transsyberyjska wiozła ich z Tiumenia do Jekaterynburga, a potem i dalej, aż do Moskwy. Assuarin jednak zamierzał wysiąść w Jekaterynburgu – nie chciał zbliżać się do okręgu moskiewskiego. Nie żeby w petersburskim powitano go z otwartymi ramionami. Pewnie wszędzie dotarły już wieści o tym, że samotny strzelec zorganizował serię zamachów w półokręgu kamczackim.

Czarownice słusznie powinny się go obawiać. Po wymagających treningach w magii bez użycia różdżki w Japonii, Assuarin był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Uniósł kąciki ust - tym razem Dracena nie zmusi go do zgięcia kolan. To on sprawi, że będzie czołgała się u jego stóp. A matka będzie patrzeć, z dumą.

Na siedzeniu naprzeciwko siedziała kobieta z małym, kilkuletnim chłopcem. Assuarin z zazdrością obserwował, jak palce matki przeczesują jasne loki dziecka. Nie pierwszy raz uderzyło go, jak pokręcone było jego dzieciństwo. Jak pozbawione sensu było jego całe życie. Przecież jedynym celem, jaki mógł mieć, była władza. Gorące pragnienie rządzenia było jedyną cechą wartą odziedziczenia po szalonych rodzicach.

Assuarin wciąż nie pogodził się z tym, czego dowiedział się od Vladimira i Ivana. Zostawił ojca w Poczdamie – nie chciał z niego wyciągać nic więcej. Być może teraz Ivan już był martwy, być może właśnie błąkał się po piekle, na które zasłużył. Assuarin nie pragnął tego wiedzieć. Nie kontaktował się też z Vladimirem – bo Ivan miał rację, starszy brat Assuarina nie zniósłby prawdy o grocie.

Przynajmniej Assuarin wierzył, że historia ojca jest prawdziwa. Nie zrobił nic, by ją zweryfikować. Nie udał się ani do Nurmengardu, ani do Albanii. Nawet nie próbował szukać ośrodka z dwiema wieżami. O kontakcie z tajemniczą Minerwą McGonagall nie myślał wcale.

Uciekał, ale nie przyznałby się do tego głośno. Przecież to nie były jego grzechy.

\- Ach! Czy ja mogę? – do przedziału wpadła zdyszana kobieta, na oko trochę młodsza od Assuarina. Czarodziej przesunął się, robiąc jej miejsce. Można było ją uznać za nawet ładną – miała włosy w kolorze mocnej kawy i nefrytowe oczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Assuarin, bo kiedy kobieta usiadła, zaczęła trząść się – raczej ze strachu, nie z zimna.

\- Niech mi pan pomoże! W pociągu są dwie kobiety, śledzą mnie od Tiumenia. – wyszeptała gorączkowo mugolka. Assuarin zmarszczył brwi – spodziewał się jakiegoś byłego chłopaka, albo zazdrosnego męża. Co było przerażającego w kobietach?

\- To jakieś wiedźmy. – czysty strach w nefrytowych oczach zmroził Assuarina.

Było możliwe, że czarownice podróżowały tym samym pociągiem. Świstokliki stanowiły w Rosji rzadkość. Czemu jednak wiedźmy miałyby śledzić mugolkę – kobieta nie miała ani krztyny mocy, to było oczywiste.

\- Jak wyglądały? Co robiły? – Assuarin kojąco objął ramieniem mugolkę.

\- Jedna była starsza – jej włosy były siwe… ale z dziwnymi, fioletowymi końcówkami. Druga miała kasztanowe włosy. Ubrane w dziwne suknie… - bełkotała mugolka.

\- Zobaczę, czy są na korytarzu. – Assuarin chciał się podnieść, ale przerażona kobieta przywarła do niego.

\- Niech mnie pan nie zostawia!

\- Pewnie nie ma się czego bać. Może pani rozejrzeć się ze mną. – słowa kobiety jakoś zaciekawiły Assuarina. Zresztą każde czarownice podróżujące Koleją Transsyberyjską wzbudziłyby jego ciekawość. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, może dowie się czego można się spodziewać w okręgu petersburskim.

\- Mam na imię Anastazja. – ciemnowłosa kobieta o nefrytowych oczach złapała się płaszcza Assuarina, gdy ten wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Nie ma się czego bać, Anastazjo. Nikogo nie widać. – Assuarin wyjrzał na korytarz, pusty. Razem wyszli z przedziału, przeszli do łączenia wagonów i stanęli przy drzwiach, gdzie mieli dobry widok na cały wagon. Assuarin chował różdżkę w rękawie.

\- One naprawdę były przerażające. – wymamrotała Anastazja, przysuwając się bliżej Assuarina. Była niska i pulchna – pachniała tanimi perfumami.

Zanim Assuarin znów ją uspokoił, rozległ się odgłos przesuwanych drzwi przedziału bliżej drugiego końca wagonu. W oddali zamajaczyła kobieca sylwetka w zielonej szacie. Czarownica, promieniująca potężną aurą, wzniosła dłoń.

\- Drętwota.

\- Protego! – zawołał Assuarin, ale oszałamiacz wiedźmy był tak silny, że roztrzaskał jego tarczę. Mag uchylił się odruchowo, lecz Anastazja nie miała tyle refleksu – zaklęcie trafiło ją w ramię. Mugolka osunęła się wprost w ramiona Assuarina.

Mógł się teleportować. Mógł nawet zabrać ze sobą Anastazję, ratując ją. Powinien był uciekać, póki miał jeszcze tą szansę. Ale zawahał się, bo rozpoznał kroczącą ku niemu czarownicę.

\- Incarcerous! – Allegra Maura zmrużyła zielone oczy – ona chyba też go rozpoznawała. Także wspominała tamto dziwne spotkanie w syberyjskim lesie. Wtedy pozwoliła mu żyć. Czy pozwoli mu teraz, kiedy już wyczarowane przez nią więzy go oplotły, zostawiły go na jej łasce?

Podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Wciąż utrzymywał się na nogach, chociaż ciało oszołomionej Anastazji zsunęło się z niego na ziemię. Assuarin usiłował skupić się na swojej magii, by oswobodzić się… ale porzucił swój zamiar, kiedy Allegra Maura uśmiechnęła się do niego i rzekła:

\- Musisz mieć wyjątkowego pecha, że wpadłeś na nas drugi raz. – czarownica pochyliła się i złapała za kurtkę Anastazji. Zniknęły obie, teleportując się. To jednak wcale nie znaczyło, że Assuarin mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Korytarzem zmierzała ku niemu druga czarownica.

Matka Allegry Maury postarzała się. Jej włosy były siwe, tylko końcówki zachowały fioletowy kolor. Poznaczona zmarszczkami twarz wydawała się jeszcze groźniejsza. W odróżnieniu od córki, ta kobieta miała w ręku różdżkę. Przyłożyła jej czubek do piersi Assuarina, który wiedział, że to mogą być ostatnie sekundy jego życia.

\- Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie. – wyszeptał, bo czuł, że należy chociaż spróbować.

Zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Wiedźma mocno złapała za jego podbródek i obracała jego głowę, oglądając go z każdej strony. Dlaczego się wahała?

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała ostro, przesuwając czubkiem różdżki po jego policzkach.

\- Assuarin Zenaidov. – odpowiedział.

Gwizdnęła. Nie miał pojęcia co to miało oznaczać, ale widział jak unosi kąciki wąskich ust.

\- W takim razie, pójdziesz z nami. – kobieta chwyciła jego ramię w mocnym uścisku i teleportowała ich oboje.

Zjawili się nad kamienistym brzegiem szerokiej rzeki. Po obu stronach szemrzącej wody wznosiły się świerkowe ściany lasu. Było chłodniej, ale zaskakująco świeżo. Assuarin jednak i tak poczuł lodowate dreszcze, gdy zobaczył szary stół, na którym Allegra Maura układała Anastazję.

\- Nie zabiłaś go? – przerażające, jakim lekkim tonem zapytała młodsza z wiedźm.

\- Może nam się przydać. Jest potężnym czarodziejem. – starsza czarownica pchnęła Assuarina – upadł boleśnie na kolana, wprost na kanciaste kamienie.

\- Tak, także w magii bez użycia różdżki. – dopiero po chwili Assuarin zorientował się, że Allegra Maura obraca w palcach jego własną różdżkę. Musiała mu ją zabrać jeszcze w pociągu, a on nawet się nie zorientował.

\- Będziesz ćwiczyć na nim Imperiusa. – odpowiedziała jej matka ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Assuarin miał jakiś talent w zwalczaniu efektu Imperiusa, ale nie łudził, że uda mu się to wykorzystać z tymi wiedźmami. Violet, bo tak nazywał w myślach starszą, z powodu jej fioletowych włosów, była o wiele potężniejsza od niego. Allegra Maura z kolei promieniowała mocą aż niewiarygodną. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ona jakoś nie oszukuje go co do rozmiarów swojej magicznej potęgi, by nie próbował uciec albo ich zaatakować. Z drugiej jednak strony, same wyczarowane przez Allegrę Maurę więzy nie dawały mu za wielkiej możliwości ruchu – jak więc mógłby nawet myśleć o ucieczce?

Żałosne, że kilkanaście minut temu myślał o tym, jaki to jest potężny.

\- Nigdy nikogo nie oszczędzałaś, mamo. – odezwała się Allegra Maura do Violet. Przekrzywiła przy tym głowę jak zaintrygowany kot.

\- Zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie. – odpowiedziała niefrasobliwie jej matka, wymijając Assuarina i podchodząc do leżącej na kamiennym blacie Anastazji.

\- Ktoś zauważy, że ona i ja zniknęliśmy! – zawołał Assuarin – widział, że klatka piersiowa Anastazji jeszcze się unosi – zatem żyła.

\- Zniknęły tysiące, a nikt nie zauważył. – zauważyła cicho Violet. Assuarin zmarszczył czoło. A potem zrozumiał – jeśli dobrze szacował wiek starszej wiedźmy, to ona musiała przeżyć wojnę. Czy straciła kogoś w grocie, jak prawie każda rosyjska czarownica?

\- Co o niej sądzisz? – Allegra Maura wskazała podbródkiem na Anastazję.

\- Ma zielone oczy. Włosy mogłyby być trochę ciemniejsze. I rysy są zupełnie inne. – Violet zaglądała pod powieki Anastazji, przesunęła między palcami kosmyk jej włosów – Assuarin pomyślał, że brakowało, by jeszcze zajrzała w zęby.

\- Możemy… - Allegra Maura chciała coś zasugerować.

\- Nie. Zabij ją. – Violet sięgnęła pod szatę. Assuarin zobaczył, że na złotym łańcuszku miała pierścień z wielkim rubinem. Przypomniał sobie, że musiał go widzieć też kiedy dwie wiedźmy zamordowały mugolską chłopkę, Elizavietę.

Może mu się wydawało, że Allegra Maura z niechęcią schyliła się po jeden z kamieni, który w jej dłoni, bez użycia różdżki, transmutował się w sztylet. Niemniej jednak ruch ostrza po gardle Anastazji był zdecydowany, precyzyjny. Assuarin napiął pętające go więzy, zarówno fizycznie, jak i magią, ale nie był w stanie nic zrobić.

Tak jak te kilka lat temu, Allegra Maura zmieniła się w mugolkę. Była wręcz idealną kopią Anastazji, z wyłączeniem stroju – jej szaty kompletnie nie pasowały na niższą i pulchniejszą kobietę. Potem Allegra Maura wymieniła się z matką pierścieniem. Assuarin nie rozumiał, po co to robiły… czy ten sam efekt nie występował przy Eliksirze Wielosokowym?

\- Dwie poprzednie były lepsze. Ta nawet nie leży dobrze. – powiedziała Violet, gdy już zdjęła rubinowy pierścień z palca i wróciła do swojej formy. Assuarin wzdrygnął się, bo uzmysłowił sobie, że ta kobieta mówiła nie o nowej sukience, ale o nowym… ciele, nowej skórze, zdjętej z zamordowanej kobiety.

\- Jesteście bestiami. – warknął Assuarin. Miał wrażenie, że końcówki siwych włosów Violet robią się bardziej fioletowe, gdy wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Sprzątnij ciało, Allegro Mauro. Ja zabiorę Zenaidova do domu. – rzekła wreszcie starsza wiedźma i ruszyła ku Assuarinowi.

Może to była tylko wyobraźnia Assuarina, ale wydawało mu się, że Allegra Maura rzuca mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Skupił się jednak na Violet, która już przykładała swoją różdżkę do jego skroni.

\- Imperio. – była tak blisko, że prawie szeptała mu do ucha. Odnotował, że pachniała jak las – świerkową żywicą, mokrymi igłami.

Pomyślał, że nie może poddać się bez walki. Zatem walczył – rozpaczliwie przeciwstawiając się każdemu jej rozkazowi. Nie miał pojęcia ile to trwało – to mogły być sekundy, albo minuty, podczas gdy jemu wydawało się, że walczy godzinami.

Naturalnie, kiedy już ostatki jego silnej woli zostały złamane, nie miał sił, by utrzymywać się w przytomności. Violet chyba go gdzieś zabierała… a może to była Allegra Maura?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesień 1998

Różdżka zadrżała w drewnianym uchwycie manekina treningowego. Charakterystyczny stukot drewna o drewno rozbrzmiewał w pustej klasie transmutacji. Na czole dziewczynki celującej obiema dłońmi w sztucznego przeciwnika błyszczał pot.

Minerwa siedziała na parapecie, opierając głowę o zimną szybę. Obserwowała Alexandrę wnikliwie. Mała Gryfonka urosła co najmniej kilka centymetrów przez wakacje. Złote włosy miała dziś zaplecione w warkocz – coraz częściej pojawiała się w różnych fryzurach – co oznaczało, że dobrze dogadywała się z innymi Gryfonkami, albo już opanowała zaklęcia fryzjerskie. Była drobna, ale z dumą nosiła nieco za duży, czerwony sweter. Dziewczynka zachowywała się też dojrzalej, niż w zeszłym roku.

Czy jednak było w tym coś dziwnego? Przecież nie można było oczekiwać, że bitwa, której jedenastolatka była świadkiem, wcale na nią nie wpłynie, prawda?

Delikatny ruch różdżki starszej wiedźmy i manekin ruszył do przodu. Może to było okrutne, niepotrzebne – ale też strach stanowił potężny czynnik. Atrapa różdżki wyleciała z uchwytu manekina.

\- Dobrze. – Minerwa zeskoczyła z parapetu i podeszła do Alexandry, która wpatrywała się w leżący na ziemi kawałek drewna.

\- Przestraszyłam się. – wyznała panna Zenaidov. Minerwa położyła dłoń na ramieniu uczennicy.

\- Idzie ci coraz lepiej. Jak będziesz wytrwale ćwiczyć, to niedługo za każdym razem różdżka będzie lądować w twojej dłoni. – Minerwa machnęła swoją, posyłając manekina w kąt klasy.

\- Naprawdę robię postępy? – Alexandra podniosła głowę z nadzieją. Minerwa ścisnęła nieco jej ramię i skierowała ją do drzwi swojego gabinetu.

\- Tak. Na początku semestru nie udawało ci się nic, a teraz już rozbrajasz przeciwnika. – zapewniła dziewczynkę nauczycielka i gestem zaprosiła Aleksandrę do gabinetu. Usiadły na obitych czerwoną tapicerką fotelach, ponad niskim stolikiem, przy kominku.

\- Incendio. – Alexandra wyjęła swoją różdżkę i po chwili w palenisku płonęły pomarańczowe płomienie.

Minerwa klasnęła dłonie, a kiedy skrzat domowy się pojawił, poprosiła go o herbatę z sokiem z kwiatu bzu dla siebie i Alexandry. Stara nauczycielka i mała dziewczynka uśmiechnęły się do siebie, a skrzat powrócił z imbryczkiem, dwoma filiżankami i talerzem pełnym piernikowych traszek.

\- Myśli pani, że to załamanie z początku semestru mam już za sobą? - spytała inteligentnie Alexandra, łapiąc imbryk i rozlewając herbatę, zanim Minerwa pochyliła swoje bolące plecy.

\- Tak. A jest coś, o czym chciałabyś ze mną porozmawiać? – Minerwa przesunęła tacę z ciastkami w stronę dziewczynki, a potem spojrzała małej w oczy.

Alexandra Zenaidov całe wakacje spędziła w Hogwarcie, pomagając przy odbudowie. Mugolska rodzina jej matki nie interesowała się nią. Zainteresowały się nią za to media, kiedy Minerwa usiłowała przeforsować projekt ustawy o ,,cudownych dzieciach". Alexandra była dzieckiem, które skorzystałoby z nowego prawa. W świetle obecnych przepisów, lekcja, która się dziś odbyła, miała nielegalny charakter.

\- Jak pani się czuje? – dziewczynka z wdziękiem umiała przekierować uwagę z siebie na kogoś innego. Jednocześnie jednak jej troska była zupełnie szczera.

\- W Hogwarcie mam spokój. – Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami. Oczywiście wiedziała, że tchórzliwie uciekała przed domagającą się prawdy większą częścią magicznej społeczności, ale to było instynktowne. Wtedy, po wojnie, zachowała się bardzo podobnie, uciekając za ocean. Dzisiaj ze wszystkich sił starała się skupić na nauczaniu, tak jak niegdyś na transmutacji. Czy jej się udawało?

Pytanie Alexandry zostało zadane zapewne z powodu gazet, które wymyślały coraz bardziej szalone teorie, z każdą kolejną tajemniczą śmiercią. Kiedy na Privet Drive odnaleziono martwą Arabellę Figg, powstała nieprawdopodobna historia, że charłaczka miała romans z Albusem przed jego przemianą. Gdy znaleziono ciało Elphiasa Doge'a, zakładano, że mag popełnił samobójstwo, bo czuł się odrzucony przez odmłodzonego Albusa. Śmierć uzdrowiciela Lotteta zwróciła uwagę narodu na Minerwę. Znalezione przy czerwonej budce telefonicznej zwłoki Carnvanona były powodem paniki w całym ministerstwie. Dwa dni temu zamordowano ojca Hermiony, dopiero co wypuszczonego ze św. Munga po odzyskaniu wspomnień.

Najnowsza teoria była taka, że Minerwa zazdrościła Albusowi powtórnej młodości, więc używała rytuału czarnej magii, jakiego nauczyła się od swojego kochanka, Voldemorta, i mordowała, by czerpać z zabitych moc i energię.

\- Uczniowie nie wierzą w te bzdury. – zapewniła Minerwę Alexandra.

\- Bo za bardzo się boją? – Minerwa mrugnęła do dziewczynki uspokajająco. Rozumiały się dobrze – miały tą potrzebę prywatności, bezpiecznej przestrzeni – doskonale widziały, jak wypisywane w gazetach historie na nie wpływają.

A reputacja Minerwy jako najsurowszej nauczycielki wcale nie zmalała.

\- Są bardziej zajęci plotkowaniem, czy profesor Zenaidov jest moim ojcem. – Alexandra skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

\- Nie sądzisz, że możecie byś spokrewnieni? – Minerwa wyrzucała sobie, że nie zajęła się tą sprawą wcześniej, ale miała wiele na głowie - i bez tajemniczego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, noszącego to samo nazwisko co Alexandra.

\- Na pewno nie jest moim ojcem. Pamiętam tatę… profesor Zenaidov wygląda inaczej. Co do tego, czy jest moim wujem albo kuzynem drugiego stopnia… nie mam pojęcia. – dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zachowuje się wobec ciebie inaczej? – spytała Minerwa, gotowa natychmiast interweniować, gdyby Zenaidov z powodu nazwiska dyskryminował jedno z jej ukochanych lwiątek.

\- Nie. Ale zawsze sprawdza jak sobie radzę. Pomaga mi, kiedy widzi, że mam z czymś problem. – Alexandra potrząsnęła głową – najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

\- Uczniowie, z którymi rozmawiałam, zgadzają się, że jest dobrym nauczycielem. Obserwując jego lekcje, doszłam do tego samego wniosku. Dla mnie jest perfekcyjnie uprzejmy, chociaż myślę, że jest wiele rzeczy, o które chciałby mnie zapytać, które go ciekawią. – mówiła Minerwa. Assuarin starał się taktownie unikać bezpośrednich pytań, ale został wrzucony na głęboką wodę, bo nie znał brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów – uczył dzieci, nie wiedząc nic o ich rodzicach, podczas gdy większość nauczycieli uczyła jeszcze poprzednie pokolenia.

\- Spotkałam jego narzeczoną… chyba Allegrę… Maurę. Była bardzo miła. Powiedziała, że może mnie nauczyć rosyjskiego, jakbym chciała. – słowa Alexandry natychmiast zwróciły uwagę Minerwy.

\- Zgodziłaś się? – spytała nauczycielka z zaciekawieniem. Sama musiała przyznać, że od tamtego spotkania w pokoju nauczycielskim praktycznie nie widziała Allegry Maury. Narzeczona Assuarina jadła w jego komnatach, a na korytarzu może przemknęła Minerwie kilka razy.

\- Powiedziałam, że ze wszystkimi zajęciami dodatkowymi, na jakie się zapisałam, mogę mieć problem ze znalezieniem czasu. – Alexandra rozłożyła ręce.

\- Nie znam za dobrze Allegry Maury, ale myślę, że zawsze warto znać jeszcze jakiś język. – powiedziała dyplomatycznie Minerwa, w myślach dodając spotkanie z narzeczoną Assuarina do wydłużającej się listy rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Oprócz szkockiego gaelickiego, zna pani jeszcze jakieś, pani profesor? – dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po kolejną piernikową traszkę – pochłaniała je jeszcze szybciej niż Minerwa.

\- Francuski. Uczyłam się też niemieckiego. Ale to stare dzieje. – Minerwa machnęła ręką.

\- To prawda, że profesor Dumbledore zna trytoński?

\- Twoja wiedza o mieszkańcach tego zamku nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać.

\- Nie lubię tajemnic. Frustrują mnie. Mama mówiła, że tata był chodzącą tajemnicą. Czasem zastanawiałam się, jak mogła za niego wyjść, nic o nim nie wiedząc.

Zapadła cisza. Minerwa rozmyślała nad tym, jak to możliwe, że ta nielubiąca tajemnic Gryfonka zaprzyjaźniła się z nauczycielką, która tajemnicami otaczała się nieustannie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa siedziała za biurkiem, patrząc na siedzących przed nią uczniów ostatniego roku. Przepisywali notatki z tablicy, w ciszy i skupieniu. Hermiona, siedząca w pierwszej ławce, co chwila rzucała Minerwie ukradkowe spojrzenia – nauczycielka udawała, że ich nie widzi.

Za oknami wirowały płatki śniegu. To był ostatni dzień przed bożonarodzeniową przerwą świąteczną. Jutro większość uczniów miała porozjeżdżać się do domów.

Do domów pełnych strachu.

Nieuchwytna adeptka czarnej magii zamordowała już łącznie piętnaście osób. Znajdowano ich w różnych miejscach, ale nikt nie zdołał zobaczyć morderczyni. Ministerstwo tkwiło w martwym punkcie. Opinia publiczna domagała się złapania zabójczyni, wielu szukało kozła ofiarnego.

Sama Minerwa, która nie odzyskała zaufania po ostatniej wojnie, była do tego idealna. Jej postępująca utrata sił tylko narzucała wniosek, że morduje tych ludzi dla ich energii.

Nie ważne, co robiła, by stworzyć iluzję siły i niezłomności, ci, którzy znali ją dobrze, widzieli jak słabnie z każdym dniem. Jej koledzy profesorowie bali się komentować jej spadającą wagę i coraz luźniej wiszące szaty. Uczniowie bali się nawet posyłać jej zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Albus bał się naruszyć kruchą równowagę.

Strach to potężne narzędzie – do takiego wniosku doszła Minerwa.

Spojrzała na swoje kościste dłonie. Nie sądziła, że uda jej się dotrwać tak długo. Było coraz gorzej – nie była w stanie przemieszczać się szybko po zamku, nie jadła prawie nic, nocami wypruwała sobie żyły, a jedynie jej twarz była wolna od blizn. Koszmary wydawały się coraz gorsze. Grota torturowała ją każdej nocy, mocniej niż Cruciatus. Brudna magia zatruwała jej umysł – łapała się na odpływaniu we wspomnienia, jakby wyczuwała, że zaraz może je stracić.

\- Przepisaliście już? – spytała, zbyt cichym i zbyt zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Tak, pani profesor. – odpowiedzieli uczniowie, z dziwną ostrożnością.

Zmusiła swoje kości do wyprostowania się. Opierając się lewą ręką o blat, obeszła biurko i stanęła obok katedry.

\- Pora na praktykę. Pamiętajcie, że transmutujecie siebie, więc podwójne skupienie i czujność. Ruch różdżką jest powolny, obejmujący was od stóp do głów. Inkantacja ma być wypowiedziana powoli i wyraźnie. W głowie musicie mieć obraz krzesła, w które chcecie się transmutować. Ma ono być proste, bo przemiana w bogato zdobiony tron to nieco za wiele jak na początek. Czy to wszystko jest jasne? – Minerwa mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

Uczniowie pokiwali głowami.

\- Obserwujcie uważnie.

Dwoma palcami chwyciła rękaw szaty, by nie zsunął się, ukazując jej pokrytą bliznami rękę. Pozostałe palce oplatały misternie rzeźbioną rączkę różdżki. Bardzo powolnym, zygzakowatym ruchem zaczęła opuszczać dłoń, intonując:

\- Chairosonea!

Zatrzymała dłoń z różdżką wycelowaną w rąbek szaty. Lecz nic się nie wydarzyło.

Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. Nigdy, przenigdy w jej nauczycielskiej karierze nie zdarzyło jej się, by zaklęcie nie zadziałało.

Postanowiła spróbować jeszcze raz, skupiając się intensywnie na obrazie prostego, drewnianego krzesła.

\- Chairosonea! – powiedziała, tym razem głośniej, próbując zaczerpnąć mocy.

Nic.

Wciąż stała przed nieco zdumioną grupą uczniów. Ręce zaczęły jej drżeć. Z zmęczenia, poczucia upokorzenia i strachu.

Uniosła różdżkę i rzekła cicho:

\- Lumos.

Na końcu jej różdżki nie rozbłysło światło.

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe.

\- Pani profesor, dobrze się pani czuje? – Hermiona podniosła się z krzesła, a na jej twarzy malował się autentyczny niepokój i troska.

Minerwa nie słyszała jej. Była w małej, brudnej celi, wpatrywała się w rdzawe plamy na posadzce, na swoje nadpalone ciało, na swoje ostateczne upokorzenie. Czuła się bezsilna, bo nie była w stanie użyć magii. Mocy, która zawsze była z nią, która była częścią niej.

Została sama. Wszystko było stracone. Przegrane. Zawiodła. Znów i znów.

\- Profesor McGonagall! Biegnijcie po dyrektora! I po panią Pomfrey! – czyjś głos przedzierał się przez mgłę wspomnień. Ale on też był chyba wspomnieniem.

Błysk smoczej łuski. Lśnienie kryształów z upadłego żyrandola. Hipnotyzujący blask szmaragdów. Połysk starannie wykonanej szachowej królowej. Migotanie jego oczu.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszała muzykę – czy to był znak, że umierała? Miała odejść tak po prostu, wśród uczniów? A co z mocą? Miała ją? Czy ona, uwolniona, zniszczy Hogwart? A może zmieni się z powrotem w ból? Bez magii.. była niczym.

\- Ariana Theresa. – wyszeptała, równocześnie z widmowym Albusem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus biegł ile sił w nogach. Za sobą słyszał szelest szat biegnącego Assuarina. Nie miał pojęcia kto zawiadomił nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Ale to było mało istotne.

Strach o Minerwę zagłuszał wszystkie inne myśli. Doskonale wyczuwał niestabilne pulsowanie odbierane przez zamek. Dlatego się nie teleportował – jeśli ona nie panowała nad magią, to należało ją ustabilizować, zanim zrobi krzywdę sobie lub innym.

Uczeń, który dobijał się do jego gabinetu mówił, że nie była w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia. To było nie do pomyślenia. Przecież to nigdy się jej nie zdarzało! Nawet nie umiał wyobrazić sobie, jak przerażona musiała być. Przyspieszył.

Drzwi do klasy transmutacji były szeroko otwarte. Albus dopadł do nich o minutę szybciej niż Poppy, która biegła z drugiej strony korytarza.

\- Odsuńcie się! – krzyknął, widząc uczniów zebranych przed katedrą.

\- Wyjdźcie stąd! – ryknął, a dopiero wtedy oni drgnęli i wybiegli.

Została jedynie Hermiona, która trzymała w ramionach nieprzytomną Minerwę.

Albus na moment znieruchomiał, zszokowany.

Wydawała się być martwa.

\- Minerwo! – zawołał, upadając na kolana i chwytając jej kościstą rękę.

Poppy krzyknęła, gdy rękaw czarnej szaty opadł, ukazując im setki białych blizn, świeże ciemne strupy i wciąż krwawiące pręgi, od których odlepiały się przesiąknięte czerwienią bandaże.

Albus szybko transmutował jedną z ławek w szpitalne łóżko. Ostrożnie ujął bezwładne ciało Minerwy. Prawie nic nie ważyła, jak zauważył, przenosząc ją na sterylne prześcieradło. Wyczuł też krew przesiąkającą przez jej szatę na udach i plecach.

\- Traci dużo krwi. – rzekł do Poppy.

\- Co z jej mocą? – spytała blada jak duch pielęgniarka.

Dyrektor położył rękę na rozpalonym czole Minerwy. Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z jej magią. Wiedział jednak, że Poppy nie zacznie leczenia, dopóki magia Minerwy się nie ustabilizuje. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy sięgnięcie do niej umysłem nie pogorszy sytuacji. Zacisnął drugą rękę na jej dłoni.

\- Albusie, co robimy?! – Poppy gorączkowo domagała się od niego decyzji, ale on nie potrafił jej podjąć. Miał wspomnienie podobnie wyglądającej Minerwy, leżącej w św. Mungu. Wtedy błagała go, by ją zabił…

\- Dyrektorze! – Assuarin potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Albus nie zareagował.

\- Minerwo! – czarnowłosy nauczyciel położył dłonie na skroniach Minerwy. Albus nie zdążył się nawet ruszyć, ostrzec go. Assuarin został odepchnięty i wylądował na klatkach z transmutowanymi zwierzętami. Minerwa zaś siedziała, a w jej oczach lśnił strach zaszczutego zwierzęcia.

\- Min! – Poppy płakała ze strachu, odruchowo osłaniając sobą Hermionę, której oczy były szeroko otwarte.

\- Już dobrze. Moja droga, słyszysz mnie? – Albus ostrożnie zrobił jeden krok w kierunku czarownicy.

Minerwa rozejrzała się, jakby nie rozumiała, gdzie się znajduje. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie, szybko zastąpione niepokojem.

\- Dzieci? – wychrypiała.

\- Są bezpieczne. – Albus starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale było to trudne. Ona pokiwała głową, a potem jej wzrok padł na plamy krwi. Albus nie ważył się drgnąć, gdy uniosła lewą rękę i przesunęła ją ponad prawą. Rany zasklepiły się.

\- Accio różdżka. – powiedziała. Z podłogi do jej dłoni poszybował kawałek drewna.

\- Minerwo… - Poppy zrobiła krok do przodu.

\- Odsuń się. – warknęła Minerwa, skuliwszy się nieco. Poppy spojrzała błagalnie na Albusa, ale ten pokręcił jedynie głową.

Minerwa powoli przesuwała różdżką wzdłuż swojego ciała, prawdopodobnie lecząc się. Pracowała w skupieniu, czasem wielokrotnie rzucając zaklęcie. Albus wyczuwał ogromne ilości energii, jakie na to zużywała. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ona bierze na to siły.

Przerwała. Zauważyła Assuarina, który, krzywiąc się, podniósł się z ziemi.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego próbować. – powiedziała zimno, patrząc twardo w oczy nauczyciela.

\- Na pewno więcej tego nie zrobię. – odpowiedział.

\- Minerwo, pozwól, że cię zbadam… - wtrąciła się Poppy.

\- Nie. Nic mi nie jest. – Minerwa zsunęła się z łóżka. Nie patrzyła wcale na Albusa.

\- Powinnaś dać się zbadać. Nie możemy dopuścić byś stwarzała zagrożenie dla uczniów. – nienawidził się za te słowa, ale wierzył, że one osiągną zamierzony efekt.

\- Moje słowo, że to się nie powtórzy, ci nie wystarczy? - spytała, wbijając w niego wściekły wzrok. Aż cofnął się.

\- Moja droga, wyglądałaś, jakbyś była na skraju śmierci! – zawołał, pozwalając wybrzmieć targającym nim emocjom.

\- Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. – wysyczała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Albus odruchowo pobiegł za nią. Prawie na nią wpadł, gdy zatrzymała się i odwróciła.

\- Lepiej jeśli wszyscy o tym zapomnimy. – powiedziała, prawie błagalnie.

,,- O tym, że w jakiś okrutny sposób umierasz?!" – miał ochotę krzyknąć. Lecz zamiast tego kiwnął głową. Był jej winien każdą przysługę, o jaką mogła go poprosić. I nienawidził siebie za to, ale pozwolił by odeszła, zmieniając się w kotkę.

\- Zwariowałeś? – wrzasnęła Poppy za nim, trzymając dłoń na sercu.

\- Co miałem zrobić? Ona nie pozwoli się zbadać, a próby czynienia tego wbrew jej woli są skrajnie niebezpieczne! – Albus oparł się o jedną z ławek.

\- Te rany… ona umiera, Albusie! – zawołała pielęgniarka, wypowiadając na głos to, czego wszyscy się domyślali.

\- Może to jakaś klątwa… może Voldemort skrzywdził ją bardziej niż się przyznała. – zasugerowała Hermiona, nadal blada jak pusty arkusz pergaminu.

\- Nawet jeśli, to ona nie ufa nikomu na tyle, by o tym opowiedzieć. – rzekł Albus – nie potrafił ukryć goryczy w swoim głosie. Trwała u jego boku przez ponad pół wieku, a jednak wzajemnie sobie nie ufali.

\- Co pan wobec tego zamierza, dyrektorze? – Assuarin strzepnął pył ze swoich szat.

\- Postaram się z nią porozmawiać podczas tej przerwy świątecznej. Jeśli jej stan się poprawi, albo powie nam, co jej dolega, powróci do nauczania. – Albus zerknął na porzucone przez jakiegoś ucznia notatki.

\- A jeśli nie? – wyszeptała Hermiona.

\- Będzie stanowić zagrożenie dla uczniów. – rzekł Assuarin.

\- Oby sama to zrozumiała. – mruknęła Poppy.

Albus westchnął. Czekało go raczej trudne zadanie.

\- Poppy, zajmiesz się tym chaosem, dobrze? – machnął ręką na chaos panujący w klasie. Ominął wzrokiem szpitalne łóżko pokryte plamami krwi.

\- Albusie, to nie jest Minerwa, którą poznałam w ekspresie Hogwart. – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, unosząc różdżkę i metodycznie sprzątając rozgardiasz.

Dyrektor przymknął oczy. W całej swojej rzekomej mądrości nie znajdował nic, co pomogłoby rozwiązać tą sytuację.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co sądzicie o powyższym rozdziale, moi cudowni Czytelnicy?
> 
> Tak, wiem, że ostatnio główni bohaterowie jedynie cierpią, ale obiecuję, że już w kolejnym rozdziale pojawi się jakaś iskierka nadziei dla Min i Albusa.
> 
> Wracając do śmierci Aberfortha, to mnie też było przykro go uśmiercać, ale to było konieczne dla fabuły - Aberforth był torturowany dla informacji - jeśli cofniecie się do ostatniej rozmowy Albusa z bratem, to dostrzeżecie, że dyrektor zdradził bratu pewien ważny sekret.
> 
> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w tej części jest wiele zagmatwanych rzeczy, ale dlatego ostrzegałam na początku, że warto sobie przypomnieć poprzednie tomy ;) Jak się czyta całość jednym ciągiem, to ma się trochę inną perspektywę, z tego względu staram się też tą część publikować w szybszym tempie, bo tutaj szczegóły są ważne (jak chociażby ten pierścień Allegry Maury).
> 
> Ściskam i pozdrawiam,
> 
> Emeraldina


	15. Rozdział 15 - Wiosna 1998/Wigilia 1998

Wiosna 1998

Assuarin podniósł głowę, gdy drzwi stodoły zaskrzypiały, a do środka weszła Allegra Maura, ubrana w grube futro, którego jej zazdrościł. Chłód był najgorszy – siano, które zagranął pod siebie nogami, niewiele pomagało w utrzymaniu odpowiedniej temperatury ciała. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że może wyziębienie było sposobem dwóch wiedźm na zmuszenie go do uległości.

\- Jeśli będziesz się opierał, matka w końcu straci cierpliwość i zabije cię. – odezwała się Allegra Maura. W dłoni trzymała miskę z parującą zupą.

Dopiero kiedy wyszeptała odpowiednie zaklęcie, Assuarin był w stanie się odezwać:

\- Powinna była mnie zabić tydzień temu. Śmierć jest lepsza niż służenie wam… niż branie udziału w haniebnym procederze! – jego głos był ochrypły.

Czarownica przywołała stołek i usiadła przy nim. Nie zlikwidowała metalowych kajdan, którymi ręce Assuarina przytwierdzono do konstrukcyjnego słupa stodoły. Wyszeptała jednak zaklęcie, które ogrzało zziębniętego maga.

\- Oczywiście że tak. – powiedziała cicho Allegra Maura. Assuarin zmarszczył brwi. Czy ona przyznawała mu rację? Czy pragnęła jego śmierci? A może sama nie radziła sobie z popełnionymi zbrodniami?

\- Myślisz za głośno. Słyszę twoje wątpliwości, a jeśli nie popracujesz nad oklumencją, to mama też je usłyszy. – ostrzegła kobieta, zanurzając łyżkę w zupie i przykładając ją do ust Assuarina. Przełknął ciepły płyn, a potem rzekł:

\- Dlaczego je mordujecie? Przecież jeśli chcecie ich wyglądu, wystarczy włos do Eliksiru Wielosokowego. – zadawszy pytanie, posłusznie otworzył usta by wypić kolejną łyżkę zupy.

\- Matka nie tłumaczy się nikomu. – Allegra Maura wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To ty je zabijasz. – Assuarin zauważył cień poczucia winy w szmaragdowych oczach kobiety – postanowił uderzyć w ten czuły punkt.

\- Bo nie mam wyboru. Muszę być posłuszna matce. Mam tylko ją. – czarownica szeptała tak cicho, że Assuarin ledwie ją słyszał, ale była zupełnie skupiona na karmieniu go.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to jest złe. Nie możesz po prostu zostawić matki, uciec… albo chociaż przekonać ją… że nie powinna zabijać niewinnych mugolek? – Assuarin starał się mówić tak, by wzbudzać zaufanie. Wyczuwał, że Allegra Maura jest przytłoczona, że dostrzega okropność swoich działań… Assuarin nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bardzo chciał jej pomóc.

\- Nie mogę uciec. Jestem chora. Potrzebuję jej opieki. – Allegra Maura wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza kromkę chleba owiniętą w papier. Assuarin wymamrotał podziękowanie, gdy zaczęła rozdrabniać chleb na kawałki i wkładać mu do ust.

\- Co ci dolega? – zapytał Assuarin pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami.

\- Mam za dużo mocy. Złej, brudnej magii. Ona transmutuje się w ból. Gdyby matka nie odbierała tego ode mnie, ból by mnie zabił. – czarownica uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Assuarinowi trudno było to sobie wyobrazić. Wyczuwał potężną aurę Allegry Maury, ale nigdy nie słyszał, by ktokolwiek cierpiał na nadmiar magii, by posiadana moc była przyczyną autodestrukcji.

\- Może ona tylko ci to wmawia? – zasugerował Assuarin. Podejrzewał, że Violet zafundowała córce pranie mózgu… by wykorzystywać jej magiczny potencjał.

\- Próbowałam uciekać… kilka razy. Ale ona zawsze mnie znajdywała, półprzytomną… - Allegra Maura przymknęła oczy – to musiały być bolesne wspomnienia.

\- Radziłyście się jakiś uzdrowicieli? – Assuarin z rozczarowaniem odnotował, że zupa się skończyła.

\- Unikamy czarownic i czarodziejów. Od zawsze. Jeśli wchodzą nam w drogę, zabijamy ich. Ty jesteś pierwszym, którego mama oszczędziła. – Allegra Maura złapała między palce kosmyk długich, ciemnych włosów Assuarina. Czarodziej zamarł, chociaż musiał przyznać, że z wyrazem dziecięcej ciekawości na twarzy, Allegra Maura była bardzo ładna.

\- Podobam ci się? – to było zupełnie nieoczekiwane pytanie, a teraz wiedźma patrzyła Assuarinowi prosto w oczy – pod obstrzałem spojrzenia jej zielonych oczu czuł się niezdolny do kłamstwa.

\- To… ach, legilimencja. – mag czuł rumieniec wstępujący na policzki.

\- Nieuprzejmie jest zaglądać w czyjś umysł, prawda? Przepraszam, ale byłam ciekawa. – Allegra Maura odsunęła się nieco – jej policzki też były ujmująco zaróżowione. Kobieta nerwowym gestem poprawiła kasztanowe włosy.

\- Pewnie nie miałaś okazji poznać żadnych czarodziejów – nic dziwnego, że jesteś ciekawa. – próbował uspokoić ją Assuarin. Nie miał pojęcia z czego się brał jego dziwny protekcjonizm, potrzeba chronienia tej czarownicy- może to był efekt jej momentami dziecięcego zachowania?

\- Pomożesz mi? Wiem, że te kobiety, z których żadna nie wygląda dostatecznie dobrze, by zadowolić mamę, nie zasłużyły na oddanie kawałków swojej duszy do pierścienia. Ograbianie ich z dusz to zbrodnia nawet większa niż uśmiercanie ich ciał. – oświadczyła Allegra Maura, odkładając miskę i krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

\- Pomogę ci, ale muszę rozumieć więcej. Czym jest ten pierścień? Dlaczego twoja matka każe ci zabijać młode kobiety? – Assuarin poczuł przypływ determinacji.

\- Mama zajmuje się czarną magią odkąd pamiętam. Pierścień jest połączeniem idei horkruksa i metamorfomagii. Mama odkryła, że ja mam wyjątkowe uzdolnienia w magii transmutacyjnej. W akcie morderstwa jestem w stanie wypreparować cząstkę duszy odpowiedzialną za wygląd i umieścić ją w jakimś przedmiocie. Kamień jest czarnomagicznym artefaktem samym w sobie, bliźniaczym do tego, który znajduje się w rosyjskiej koronie carskiej. Jak pewnie zdążyłeś się zorientować, pierścień umożliwia fizyczną zmianę prawie taką jak w przypadku Eliksiru Wielosokowego, ale nie ma ograniczeń czasowych. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy… Elizavieta była pierwszą, z którą nam się udało. Od tamtego czasu podróżujemy po całej Rosji, szukając kobiet o zielonych oczach i czarnych włosach, jak Anastazja. – wyjaśniała Allegra Maura, gestykulując żywo – miała długie palce – zupełnie jakby jej ręce były stworzone do tkania magii – nie potrzebowała różdżki, to już Assuarin wiedział.

\- Dlaczego interesuje ją akurat ten typ urody? Ty masz zielone oczy, ale ciemne włosy? – Assuarin przyglądał się falowanym, kasztanowym lokom, które momentami rozbłyskiwały miedzią.

\- Nie wiem. Jedyne co z niej wydobyłam, to nadzieję, że ,,jeśli będzie tak wyglądać, jeśli pokaże, co odkryła i osiągnęła, to on ją odnajdzie".

\- On?

\- Zakładam, że mój ojciec. – Allegra Maura odwróciła głowę. Assuarin znów poczuł przypływ współczucia. Przecież sam wychowywał się bez ojca, bez żadnej męskiej postaci. Teraz jednak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie lepiej było, że Tatiana go porzuciła. Allegra Maura żyła z szaloną matką… i była morderczynią, czarownicą zaburzoną pewnie nie tylko magicznie.

\- Wiesz, jakie twoja matka ma plany teraz? – Assuarin doświadczał impulsu objęcia czarownicy, ale jego ręce wciąż były skrępowane.

\- Nie podoba jej się, że jesteś tak odporny na Imperiusa. Musisz udawać… wtedy będzie stopniowo poszerzać twoją wolność. – Allegra Maura pstryknięciem palców transmutowała siano wokół Assuarina w koc.

\- Dziękuję. Będę udawał. A kiedy ona nie będzie się tego spodziewać, uciekniemy razem i zabiorę cię do uzdrowicieli. – czarodziej śledził jak jego nowa ,,wspólniczka" troskliwie drapuje koc wokół jego nóg.

\- Obiecujesz? – spytała z dziecięcą szczerością.

\- Obiecuję. – oświadczył, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Powinnam już wracać, zanim mama się zaniepokoi. – Allegra Maura wstała i zebrała pustą miskę po zupie.

\- Allegro Mauro, zaczekaj jeszcze! – Assuarin był w szoku, że nie uciszyła go zaklęciem. Odwróciła się w drzwiach.

\- Tak, Assuarinie? – uniosła kąciki ust – musiało jej się podobać, że użył obu jej imion – w jakiś sposób oba te imiona były dla niej ważne.

\- Jak nazywa się twoja matka? Jakie jest wasze nazwisko? – spytał, bo przez ten tydzień, kiedy obie wiedźmy na przemian rzucały na niego Imperiusa zdołał tylko odnotować, że Allegra Maura zawsze zwraca się do starszej wiedźmy ,,matko".

\- Dla mnie ona jest matką. Kiedy trzeba podać nazwiska, wymyślamy jakieś. – kobieta przekrzywiła głowę, jakby nie zrozumiała pytania.

\- Myślałem, że może będę kojarzył wasze nazwisko. Jesteście potężnymi czarownicami. – odpowiedział usprawiedliwiająco Assuarin, maskując rozczarowanie.

\- Raczej nie. Trzymamy się z dala od dużych miast. Wychowałam się w lesie, na Syberii. Dopiero niedawno matka zaczęła bardziej ryzykować w poszukiwaniu kawałków dusz do pierścienia. Nigdy nie widziałam tylu ludzi co na stacji w Tiumeniu. – oczy Allegry Maury zamigotały, zdradzając ekscytację.

\- Jeśli nam się uda, to zabiorę cię do Petersburga. Tam są uzdrowiciele, którzy mogli słyszeć coś o nadwyżkach mocy i transmutacji ,,moc-ból, ból-moc". – Assuarin uśmiechnął się, chociaż w głębi duszy czuł jakiś niepokój.

Gdy Allegra Maura wyszła, a Assuarin został sam, wciąż związany, ale nakarmiony, przez myśl mu przeszło, że oto wpakował się w tarapaty, z których wyplątanie się może być niemożliwe. Powinien był uciekać, zanim Allegra Maura go związała… lecz rozbroiła go własna ciekawość.

Chyba, że przepadł już wcześniej, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w te migoczące, szmaragdowe oczy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wigilia 1998

Pięć kroków w prawo. Myślodsiewnia. Jej roześmiane oblicze falujące na powierzchni wody. Pięć kroków w lewo. Biurko. Jej wykrzywiona grymasem twarz na okładce Proroka Codziennego.

Albus już od godziny krążył po swoim gabinecie. Minęło pięć dni od incydentu w klasie transmutacji. Minerwa nie pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. Przysłała oschłą kartkę z wiadomością, że wyjechała do rezydencji. Albus napisał do niej pełen serdeczności list, w którym prosił by wracała, chociażby ze względu na wciąż panujące niebezpieczeństwo ze strony morderczyni. Wróciła, ale bez oznak poprawy, jak donosiła Alexandra Zenaidov – jedyna, której Minerwa otworzyła drzwi.

Dzisiaj wypadała Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Zamek był prawie pusty, bo większość uczniów spędzała pierwsze święta od upadku Voldemorta ze swoimi rodzinami lub przyjaciółmi.

Dyrektor był sam. Pierwsze święta po wojnie z Voldemortem na razie jawiły mu się jako najgorsze w życiu.

Zegar wybił północ. Albus powiódł wzrokiem po drzemiących w swoich ramach byłych dyrektorach. Jedynym, który nie spał, był oczywiście Severus.

\- Jaką masz dla mnie radę, drogi chłopcze? – spytał cicho, tak naprawdę nie licząc na odpowiedź.

\- Nie pozwól jej odejść. – wyszeptał Severus.

Albus pokiwał smutno głową. Gdyby to było takie proste… nie pozwoliłby jej odejść tamtej nocy, po balu. Nie pozwoliłby jej wyruszyć na tę straszną wojnę… nie pozwoliłby jej wyjechać do Ameryki. Gdyby wystarczyło tylko otoczyć ją ramionami i nigdy nie wypuścić!

Czarodziej opuścił swój gabinet. Zamek był zupełnie cichy, mimo że skrzaty pewnie niestrudzenie roznosiły prezenty po gabinetach i dormitoriach. Tak jak płatki śniegu za oknami, tak kurz wirował w zamkowych korytarzach. Albus bezszelestnie stawiał kroki.

Było oczywiste dokąd doprowadzi go cały ten melancholijny nastrój. Pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie, stawiając stopę na pierwszym stopniu. Do tej pory omijał to miejsce szerokim łukiem. Gdzieś w podświadomości wciąż widział jaśniejący ponad wieżą Mroczny Znak, słyszał śmiech śmierciożerców, na nowo przeżywał ostatnią rozmowę z Severusem. Ból, jaki w związku z tym odczuwał, był prawie fizyczny – rozlewał się w okolicy serca, kłując zarówno jego ciało jak i sumienie.

Wejście na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej zajęło mu pół godziny. Zdziwił się, ponieważ w miejscu, w którym trafiła go śmiertelna klątwa stała zakapturzona postać.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, tą, którą dla zachowania pozorów przesłał mu Olivander. Nieznajoma osoba się odwróciła i odrzuciła kaptur.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze Dumbledore. – szare oczy patrzyły na niego bez cienia lęku.

\- Ach, to pani. Proszę wybaczyć, ale tak rzadko panią widujemy, że nie spodziewałem się znaleźć pani tutaj, w środku nocy. – powiedział, opuszczając różdżkę.

\- Proszę mówić mi Allegra Maura, dyrektorze. – narzeczona Assuarina znów zwróciła twarz w stronę ciemnego nieba, z którego spadały białe płatki.

\- Szukasz inspiracji do swoich rysunków w tych gwiazdach, Allegro Mauro? – Albus zatrzymał się obok niej. Kątem oka widział jak kobieta obraca na palcu pierścień z wielkim rubinem. Nie odpowiadała, więc przez dobre pięć minut stali obok siebie w milczeniu.

\- Dziwne, ale nigdzie nie czułam się tak bardzo w domu, jak tutaj. – odezwała się wreszcie Allegra Maura, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, na której topniały płatki śniegu.

\- To część magii tego zamku. Czasem człowiek aż ma nadzieję, że tutaj wszystkie problemy ot tak się rozwiążą, w jedną świąteczną noc. – odpowiedział Albus, przypominając sobie jak tańczył tu z Minerwą. Wtedy też było Boże Narodzenie.

\- To nie jest niemądre myślenie. Skoro potężne problemy mogą powstać w jedną, jedyną noc zapomnienia, to dlaczego nie mogłyby się rozwiązywać w przeciągu innej nocy? – Allegra Maura zrobiła krok w tył, a Albus zauważył, że jej nijaka, prosta twarz zasnuta jest mgłą smutku.

\- Niemądre jest zakładanie, że problemy, które sami stworzyliśmy, rozwiążą się same. – odparł, stukając długimi palcami w brzeg kamiennej blanki.

Allegra Maura popatrzyła na niego. Przez jeden krótki moment miał wrażenie, że jej oczy błyszczą zielenią, nie szarością. A potem ona spuściła głowę i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Oczywiście ma pan rację, profesorze. Dobrej nocy. – czarownica odwróciła się i odeszła. Albus przez chwilę patrzył za nią – spotkanie z nią było zupełnie nieoczekiwane. Była tak nijaka, tak nieskomplikowana w swojej prostocie, że to spotkanie zaraz pewnie uleci mu z pamięci, gdy wróci myślami do swoich problemów.

Problemy. Minerwa.

\- Co mam robić? – zapytał na głos. Lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Chyba że miał poczytać ten zimny podmuch wiatru za westchnienie zamku.

Albus zamknął oczy. Wsłuchiwał się w Hogwart. Odpływał coraz bardziej z jego leniwe myśli. Symbioza dyrektora z tą prastarą szkołą zawsze była dla niego inspiracją i jednocześnie źródłem nieustannego zdumienia. Powoli odczuwał nie tylko samą świadomość Hogwartu, ale i złożone magiczne aury jego mieszkańców – wątłe światełko będące obrazem Sybilli na szczycie odbudowanej Wieży Północnej, magiczne sygnatury skrzatów krążących po zamku, kilkoro Puchonów, Krukonów i Ślizgonów. Poppy i Filiusa, Firenzo i Hagrida w jego chatce. Nie wyczuwał nic w pokojach Assuarina, ale przecież wiedział, że nowy nauczyciel umie dobrze ukrywać swoją aurę. Sięgnął umysłem ku odległej wieży Gryffindoru. Kilkoro uczniów spało w swoich dormitoriach – wśród nich najsilniejsza aura Alexandry. Odruchowo przesunął swoją uwagę niżej.

I to, co wyczuł, go zmroziło.

Zamek walczył z czymś. Jego potężna świadomość osłaniała coś potężnego i niesamowicie mrocznego. Myślowe macki, magiczne więzy wyczarowane przez założycieli drżały jak napięte sznury, usiłujące poskromić dziką bestię.

To wszystko działo się w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje Minerwy.

Albus nie tracił czasu. Zerwał myślowe połączenie z zamkiem i rzucił się biegiem w stronę schodów. Przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, w myślach dziękował niebiosom za swoje młode, wysportowane ciało – w starej formie bieg przez pół zamku zająłby mu o wiele więcej czasu. Nie zważał na zdumione duchy, na syczącą panią Norris, na krzyczące za nim portrety. Pędził, prawie zapominając o miarowym oddychaniu. Nie mógł pozbyć się okropnego wrażenia, że Minerwie grozi niebezpieczeństwo, że coś jest nie tak.

Przystanął tylko na moment przed drzwiami do jej gabinetu. Użył prerogatywy dyrektora by je otworzyć. Gabinet był cichy i pusty, wszystko tkwiło na swoim miejscu. Z różdżką w dłoni przeskoczył jego długość i dopadł do drzwi prowadzących do jej salonu. Szarpnął za klamkę – były zamknięte. Przez pięć minut próbował wszystkich zaklęć otwierających, ale żadne nie działało – Minerwa była aurorem, wiedziała jak ochronić się przed ich działaniem. Wreszcie stracił cierpliwość. Wyczarował płomień o ogromnej temperaturze i w kolejne pięć minut udało mu się wyciąć zamek. Gdy fizyczna bariera puściła, magiczne też zniknęły. Albus zmarszczył brwi, bo tego się nie spodziewał.

W salonie Minerwy panował idealny porządek, a przy kominku skrzaty już ustawiły stos świątecznych prezentów. Albus powoli przemierzył to pomieszczenie i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jej sypialni.

Przez chwilę bił się z myślami. Czy powinien tam wtargnąć, pchany jedynie niejasnym strachem i dziwnym przeczuciem? Czy tak poważne naruszenie jej prywatności jeszcze bardziej nie pogrąży ich relacji? Zamknął oczy. Jego wyczulone na magię zmysły natychmiast wyczuły potężne wibracje ciemnych mocy. Podjął decyzję.

\- Alohomora! – wycelował różdżką w zamek. Ku jego zdumieniu, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem.

Albus wszedł do środka. To co zobaczył, miało wyryć się w jego pamięci na zawsze.

Minerwa, ubrana jedynie w najzwyklejszą koszulę nocną, białą jak jej skóra, miotała się po ogromnym łóżku z baldachimem, a jej twarz była wykrzywiona niewyobrażalną agonią. Całe jej ciało rzucało się po materacu. Pościel leżała na ziemi, już wcześniej kopnięta. Pot spływał po skroniach kobiety, a naelektryzowane włosy tworzyły srebrną aureolę wokół głowy.

Po chwili Minerwa otworzyła zaciskane z całej siły usta. Dopiero teraz, przekroczywszy próg jej sypialni, Albus usłyszał nieludzki, dziki wrzask, jaki wydobywał się z jej gardła.

\- AAAAA! NIEEEEE!

Jej kończyny wyginały się pod dziwnymi kątami, aż wreszcie uniosła jedną dłoń do góry i wbiła paznokcie w przedramię drugiej. Albus jak sparaliżowany patrzył jak paznokcie zagłębiają się w pomarszczoną skórę, jak rozrywają stare blizny, a krew z nich tryska na białe prześcieradło i koszulę nocną. Rubinowa krew, spływała po ręce Minerwy. Kobieta następnie zwinęła się w ciasną kulkę.

Albus zrobił krok do przodu. Wtem Minerwa znów podskoczyła, rozchylając szeroko ramiona i krzycząc tak, jak jeszcze nie słyszał.

Widział jak była torturowana przez Grindelwalda, ale to, co działo się z nią teraz, było nieporównywalnie gorsze. To niewysłowione cierpienie na jej twarzy, ten ból, który wręcz promieniował z niej…

\- Błagam! NIEEEE! – krzyknęła, a potem zgięła lewą rękę i wbiła ją w brzuch. Użyta siła była tak duża, że rozerwała materiał koszuli i wbiła paznokcie w swoją wąską talię. Krew znów się pojawiła, barwiąc tkaninę wokół na czerwono.

\- Nie! Zabij mnie! Mnie! – wrzeszczała, a potem odrzuciła głowę, by wbić zęby w swoje ramię. Albus nie był w stanie się ruszyć – w ten sam, zwierzęcy sposób raniła się, torturowana przez Grindelwalda, gdy zębami rozszarpała swoje nadgarstki, a jej krew spływała po kamiennej posadzce…

\- Minerwa. – wyszeptał, czując łzy spływające swobodnie po swej twarzy.

Co się z nią działo?

\- YYYYY! – zawyła kobieta, jakby przeżywała największe katusze.

Nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nie mógł znieść jej bólu. Instynktownie pokonał te kilka metrów dzielące go od łóżka. Wspiął się na nie – ona nawet go nie zauważyła, tylko nadal wiła się w drgawkach i konwulsjach. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.

Gdy dotknął jej niekrwawiącego ramienia, pomiędzy nimi przeskoczyła iskra, natychmiast przypominając mu, jak usiłował jej pomóc w św. Mungu.

Zacisnął lekko dłoń na kościstym ramieniu. Jej ciało znieruchomiało, ale czuł, że mięśnie czarownicy wciąż były napięte, jakby szykowała się do zadania mu bolesnego ciosu.

Zebrał całą swoją odwagę oraz miłość do niej i jednym, płynnym ruchem zamknął ją w swoich ramionach.

Przymknął oczy, spodziewając się potężnej dawki odrzucającej go energii, lecz to nie nastąpiło. Ku jego zdumieniu, kruche, poranione i wychudzone ciało Minerwy rozluźniło się lekko. Położyła głowę na jego piersi i uspokoiła się. Albus słyszał jak bierze głęboki oddech, jakby napawała się jego zapachem.

Razem opadli na poplamione krwią poduszki. Nie wypuszczał jej z ramion. Ona jakby naturalnie oplotła jego talię prawą ręką i wtuliła twarz w szaty dyrektora. Po chwili, w idealnej ciszy był w stanie usłyszeć jej spokojny oddech, dziwnie dopasowany do miarowego bicia jego serca.

Minerwa spała. To wszystko było jej koszmarem, uświadomił sobie Albus. Cokolwiek jej dolegało, musiało wpływać na sen. Odruchowo wsunął dłoń w jej rzadkie, srebrne włosy. Zobaczył krople krwi na swojej dłoni i zrozumiał, że musi ją uleczyć. Przelewitował różdżkę do drugiej ręki i rzucił delikatne zaklęcie leczące na jej ramię. Poszarpana rana, zostawiona przez zęby, zasklepiła się błyskawicznie. Leżała w taki sposób, że nie był w stanie uleczyć ran na brzuchu – czuł krew przesiąkającą też przez jego szaty, ale nie potrafił jej obudzić. Nie teraz, gdy spała tak spokojnie. Wierzył, że rany, które sobie zadała, nie były zbyt poważne. Postanowił, że uleczy je rano.

Potrzebowała snu, teraz to widział. Powolne rozanielenie, które pojawiło się na jej twarzy utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. Musiała być druga w nocy, Albus nie zamierzał się stąd ruszać nawet jeśli Minerwa spałaby dwanaście godzin. Zresztą obserwowanie jej, wsłuchiwanie się w powolny rytm jej oddechu było uzależniające.

Przeżyli razem tak wiele. Dzielili najtrudniejsze chwile, dopełniali się. Do momentu, w którym on zdecydował się ją opuścić. To było samolubne, Albus czuł to teraz z podwójnym bólem. Zostawił ją, samotną, przerażoną, z tysiącem nierozwiązanych problemów i wątłą nadzieją. Nie powiedział jej że umiera, że zabiera w zaświaty duszę Severusa, że Insygnia ostatecznie doprowadziły do upadku jego szlachetności. Czy teraz mógł się dziwić, że ona nie mówiła mu, że okalecza się każdej nocy, że coś zżera jej magię, coś atakuje jej sen?

Ile razy marzył o tej chwili? O momencie, w którym ona po prostu będzie czuła się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Przecież nic się liczyło, jedynie jego miłość do niej.

Kochał ją. Zresztą jak mógł kiedykolwiek sądzić inaczej?

Godziny mijały, a on balansował między snem a jawą, rozpamiętując wszystkie spędzone razem chwile. Wspomnienia przesuwały się przed jego oczami – ona zawsze była w ich centrum. Mógł słyszeć jej śmiech, gdy wirowała w jego ramionach w balowej sukni, a jej skóra była skrząca i nieskazitelnie gładka. A potem zerkał w dół i widział jej pomarszczoną skórę, białą jak kreda i poznaczoną srebrnymi bliznami. I wciąż uważał, że jest najcudowniejszą istotą na ziemi.

Zawiódł ją tak bardzo. Ile było podobnych nocy? Gdy nie było nikogo, kto dałby jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, kto ukoiłby jej ból? Jak długo to trwało? Czy od upadku Voldemorta, czy wcześniej? Jak wiele bólu ona była zmuszona przyjąć?

Była szósta rano, gdy Minerwa drgnęła. Nie otworzyła oczu, jedynie wymamrotała:

\- Albusie? – jej głos był zupełnie cichutki i cieniutki.

\- Cii, jestem tu. To tylko sen, śpij dalej. – powiedział uspokajająco. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy ona po prostu pokiwała głową i z powrotem ułożyła się wygodnie na jego piersi.

Ciepłe uczucie rozlało się w jego sercu – to była tak prosta, ale tak piękna wymiana zdań. Czuł się cudownie, wiedząc, że nawet wciąż śniąc, to jego imię było jej pierwszym słowem.

Chciałby, żeby tak już było codziennie. I ta prosta myśl uderzyła go tak mocno, że dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich komplikacji.

Ten ból, jaki na siebie brała - to wszystko były jej własne bitwy. Od niej zależało, czy przyjmie jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

Dzieliło ich tak wiele. Jej szlachetność, jej dobroć, jej wiek. I choć patrząc na nią, Albus nadal widział najpiękniejszą kobietę swojego życia, nie mógł udawać, że nie zauważa tej prostej, fizycznej różnicy między nimi. Bo nawet gdyby nie była wyczerpana przez brak snu, gdyby nie umierała z zadawanych przez siebie ran, to i tak fizycznie pozostawała starą kobietą.

On, odmieniony przez niezbadaną, starożytną magię, nie pasował do niej ani trochę.

Z chęcią oddałby jej całą swoją nową młodość.

Oddałby jej wszystko.

Słońce już dawno wstało. Złote promienie, odbijane przez skrzący śnieg próbowały się przebić przez ciężkie zasłony w oknach sypialni Minerwy. Albus wnioskował, że musi być około dziewiątej rano. Gdzieś przez myśl mu przeszło, że jeśli oboje nie zjawią się na świątecznym śniadaniu, Filius może zacząć się niepokoić. W połączeniu z ostatnimi tytułami w prasie i odrzuceniem zaproszenia na święta do Weasley'ów, ich zniknięcie byłoby bardzo alarmujące.

Lecz pewna samolubna, manipulacyjna część Albusa nie chciała, by Minerwa się budziła. Z tym że w końcu musiało to nastąpić.

Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwował jak otwiera oczy. Patrzył, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się najpierw błogi uśmiech, a potem zdumienie. Przyglądał się, jak mruży oczy, patrząc na błękitny materiał jego szat. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Z zaskakującą energią dźwignęła się i odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona. Rozejrzała się i zbladła momentalnie, widząc pełne krwi pobojowisko. Zerknęła na swoje dłonie i brzuch, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się na widok rozerwanej i zakrwawionej koszuli nocnej. Instynktownie wyciągnęła ręce, jakby szukała pościeli, ale ta leżała w kłębku poza łóżkiem. Zamiast tego więc skrzyżowała chude ręce na piersi i spytała cicho:

\- Albusie, co ty robisz w moim łóżku? – jej głos drżał wyraźnie – ze strachu, co zauważył ze smutkiem.

\- Nie uwierzysz mi, jeśli powiem, że jestem jednym z świątecznych prezentów? – rzekł, bez przemyślenia, byle nie dopuścić do straszliwej ciszy.

Zmrużyła oczy, jakby nie była pewna, czy to co widzi i słyszy nie jest częścią jej snu, a potem znów się rozejrzała. Kąciki jej ust zadrżały, gdy powłóczystym spojrzeniem ogarniała krew na prześcieradle, na baldachimie, na sobie, na szatach Albusa. Potem po raz kolejny spojrzała na Albusa.

Oczy Minerwy były pełne łez.

I zanim zareagował, ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a jej ciało zadrżało od tłumionego szlochu.

Albus uświadomił sobie, że bardzo dawno nie widział jej tak po prostu płaczącej. Pojedyncze łzy, będące chwilowym załamaniem narzuconej od dzieciństwa samokontroli, które zdarzały się tylko w chwilach najcięższych prób. Niewzruszenie i kamienny spokój, nawet w obliczu największych tragedii. Ale płynące swobodnie łzy? Niepohamowany szloch?

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak źle z nią było.

Musiał jej pomóc, zanim będzie za późno.

\- Minerwo. – przesunął się nieco, chcąc ją objąć, pocieszyć w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie jedną dłoń w powstrzymującym geście i potrząsnęła głową, wciąż płacząc. Przez palce drugiej ręki przeciekały srebrno-przezroczyste krople i wsiąkały w jej nocną koszulę. Wydawała się tak krucha, tak załamana, tak zdruzgotana…

\- Nie płacz, proszę. – wyszeptał, sam zdumiony błagalną nutą w swoim głosie.

\- Ja… ja chciałam ich tylko nauczyć… zdążyć… ten rok… by byli silniejsi… ale masz rację… niebezpieczna… odejdę… umrę… daleko… - zaczęła mówić, lecz w połączeniu z łkaniem te słowa stanowiły przerażający bełkot.

Albus stwierdził, że musi zatrzymać jej płacz, zanim ta potężna czarownica kompletnie się załamie. Przesunął się do niej płynnie i zamknął w objęciach, ignorując to, jak gwałtownie kręciła głową.

\- Szszsz. Już cicho. Jestem tu z tobą. Nie pozwolę ci nigdzie odejść. Już nigdy… nie zostawię cię. – szeptał, kreśląc uspokajające półkola na jej plecach.

Nadal szlochała, trzęsąc się mimo silnego uchwytu jego ramion. Czuł łzy wsiąkające w jego szatę. Dłonie zaciskała mocno na materiale szat Albusa.

Przez kwadrans próbował ją uspokoić. Dopiero po tym czasie jej płacz osłabł, podobnie jak drżenie ciała.

\- Minnie, spójrz na mnie. – poprosił, odsuwając się tylko trochę.

Uniosła zapłakaną twarz. Zapadnięte, pomarszczone policzki nadal lśniły od łez, a jej oczy starannie omijały jego twarz, jakby bała się, że zdradzi zbyt wiele.

\- W nocy bardzo się zraniłaś, chciałbym, byś zbadała się pod kątem obrażeń. – powiedział z powagą, taktownie unikając wzrokiem rozdarcia na jej koszuli nocnej.

\- Chyba powinnam doprowadzić się do porządku. – odpowiedziała. Ton jej głosu pasował to tej dawnej Minerwy – zdeterminowanej córy McGonagallów. Jedynie szkocki akcent zdradzał zdenerwowanie.

Bardzo powoli zsunęła się z łóżka. Różdżka sama poszybowała ku niej, zaraz za nią szlafrok z szkocką kratę i czarne szaty. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących do łazienki. Albus patrzył na nią, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że wciąż poruszała się z tą kocią gracją. Na progu odwróciła się, jakby upewniając się, że on nadal tam jest, że wcale nie zniknął. Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Spuściła wzrok i zamknęła za sobą drzwi łazienki.

Albus na moment nadsłuchiwał. Uspokojony pluskiem wody rozejrzał się po sypialni Minerwy, która teraz przypominała pobojowisko. Wstał z łóżka i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Rzucał czar za czarem, zmywając krew, ścieląc ponownie łóżko, poprawiając baldachim. Bez użycia magii rozsunął zasłony. Był dość zadowolony z efektu – sypialnia wyglądała tak jak powinna – doskonale odzwierciedlając charakter właścicielki – eleganckie meble były pełne ukrytych gryfońskich akcentów, jak zauważył, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach konwalii. Jedynym niepasującym elementem był on sam.

Szybko przywołał z dyrektorskiej wieży czyste szaty i nałożył je na siebie. Właśnie próbował zmyć zaklęciem krew z tych wciąż mokrych od łez Minerwy, gdy ona wyszła z łazienki.

Wyglądała dużo lepiej, w czarnych szatach skrywających jej blizny, we włosach splecionych w warkocz, który teraz zwijała w kok. Jedynie jej twarz zdradzała zmęczenie i zdenerwowanie.

\- Powinieneś spróbować ,,Blutenwassen." Jest szybsze. - mruknęła rzeczowo, przechodząc do toaletki.

Albus użył podanego przez nią zaklęcia. Rzeczywiście, krew zniknęła szybciej. To tylko podsyciło jego podejrzenia, że nie pierwszy raz pozbywała się plam krwi.

\- Nie musiałeś sprzątać. – powiedziała, srebrnymi spinkami upinając luźne kosmyki włosów.

\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać. – odparł, ignorując jej słowa.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Proszę, nie możemy tego ignorować już dłużej, Minerwo. – dodał.

\- Nie tutaj. – zerknęła na łóżko, a potem szybko ruszyła do drzwi. Poszedł za nią.

Zatrzymała się przed stosem świątecznych prezentów leżącym przez kominkiem. Widział jak zasłania dłonią usta i przymyka oczy.

Minęło pół roku od upadku Voldemorta i ona chyba naprawdę nie spodziewała się dostać żadnych świątecznych prezentów.

\- Zrobię śniadanie. – zaproponował, wskazując jej fotel.

\- Nie jem… - zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.

\- Nie śpisz, lecz dziś zasnęłaś, prawda? – zobaczył jak otwiera szeroko oczy. Przewrócił swoimi i udał się do niewielkiej kuchni. Tak jak się spodziewał, niewiele było tam do jedzenia. Zebrał więc swoją magię i przywołał jedzenie z hogwardzkich kuchni. Na szczęście coś zostało ze świątecznego śniadania. Zaparzył herbaty i z dwoma tacami pełnymi smakołyków wrócił do salonu.

Nie otworzyła prezentów, ale jakoś nie był tym zdziwiony. Postawił przed nią tacę z jedzeniem i usiadł naprzeciw. Dostrzegł, że obraca nerwowo w palcach różdżkę.

\- To koszmary, prawda? Nie ranisz siebie umyślnie? – spytał wreszcie, podejrzewając, że ona i tak nic nie zje póki nie porozmawiają.

\- Widziałam straszliwie rzeczy, Albusie. Robiłam straszliwe rzeczy. – odpowiedziała cicho.

\- Jak my wszyscy podczas tej wojny, moja droga. Jednak tylko ty cierpisz takie katusze, dlaczego? Czy Voldemort… - Albus nie dokończył.

\- Nie. To… Grindelwald. – wyszeptała.

Albus miał wrażenie, że krew zamarza w jego żyłach.

Szpitalne sale. Minerwa, rzucająca się i krzycząca ile sił w płucach. Bezradni uzdrowiciele, wspominający, że coś wpływa na jej sen. Ból, otaczający jej umysł. Gellert, wybuchający śmiechem.

\- Powiedz mi. – poprosił. Wiedział, że musi to usłyszeć z jej ust, że musi się z tym zmierzyć, że musi przezwyciężyć całe lata okłamywania siebie by móc jej pomóc.

Potrząsnęła głową i uciekła wzrokiem.

\- Torturował cię, prawda? To twoje krzyki słyszał Jusupow. To dlatego Cruciatus na ciebie nie działa. Nauczyłaś się… nie, przyzwyczaiłaś się do bólu. – Albus czuł jak jego oczy wilgotnieją.

,,Krzyk. Albo raczej wrzask lub wycie. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem czegoś takiego – nie miałem wątpliwości, że źródłem dźwięku jest kobieta, choć brzmiało to jak agonalne wycie zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Krzyczała bez słów, jedyne jakie wyłapałem to ,,nie" i ,,zabij". Po angielsku. Nie wiecie jak to jest, słyszeć czarownicę, która cierpi tak bardzo, że jej krzyki odbijają się zwielokrotnionym echem w całej wieży. Nie wiecie jak to jest, gdy w zaledwie kilku dźwiękach zawarta jest niewyobrażalna męka, cierpienie tak wielkie, tak przytłaczające. Te krzyki powtarzały się codziennie, czasem trwały kilka godzin. To było nie do zniesienia. Człowiek zaczynał się już po prostu modlić o szybką śmierć dla tej kobiety, byle nie cierpiała już więcej."

\- Nie mogłam… nie mogłam się zabić. – jej oczy błyszczały, gdy wyrzuciła to z siebie.

\- Minnie…

\- Kłamałam. Cały czas. To nie był tylko Cruciatus. To nie były tylko fizyczne tortury. – powiedziała, a potem zatkała dłonią usta.

,,Że pracuje nad jakimś potężnym eliksirem lub zaklęciem, które miały być okropniejsze niż wszystkie niewybaczalne klątwy."

Albus wyciągnął różdżkę i po prostu przelewitował płaczącą Minerwę na kanapę obok siebie. Widział jak dzielnie próbuje się uspokoić, jak pospiesznie ociera łzy z twarzy…

\- On… znalazł zaklęcie… testował je na mnie... codziennie… - mówiła, przywierając ciaśniej do Albusa.

\- Tak mi przykro. Przepraszam. Powinienem był przybyć wcześniej, powinienem był… - Albus czuł jak z jego własnych oczu uciekają łzy.

Przez chwilę obydwoje w ciszy ronili łzy, rozpamiętując tamte straszliwe chwile. A potem ona lekko się wyprostowała i powiedziała:

\- Jestem prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która zna tą klątwę. I tak musi pozostać.

\- Ale jak możemy ci pomóc, jeśli nie poznamy tego zaklęcia? – spytał Albus natychmiast.

\- Albusie, to zaklęcie jest gorsze od wszystkiego, co wiesz o czarnej magii. Ryzyko, że dowie się o nim ktoś, kto wykorzysta je w złych zamiarach jest zbyt duże.

Nie mógł nie widzieć rozsądku w jej słowach. Oczywiście on nawet nie próbowałby użyć tego zaklęcia, ale gdyby ktoś choćby wyczytał to z jego umysłu… przecież to zaklęcie, stosowane na masową skalę, mogłoby doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny i do cna zniszczyć ich świat…

Odpowiedzialność, jaką Minerwa dźwigała na swoich barkach od tylu lat, była niewyobrażalnie wielka.

\- W jaki sposób ta klątwa nadal działa na ciebie teraz, po tylu latach i po śmierci Grindelwalda? – spytał. Westchnęła.

\- Nie wiem jak wiele razy używał jej na mnie, ale to w jakiś sposób uniemożliwia mi sen. Zasypiam na najwyżej dwie godziny, a potem pojawia się ten koszmar… – urwała. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała szybko, jakby przebiegła maraton.

\- Myślałem, że wszystko wróciło do normy, gdy wypuścili cię ze św. Munga. A potem wyjechałaś do Ameryki…

\- W św. Mungu udawałam. No i zastraszyłam uzdrowicieli, żeby kłamali przełożonym. A ten wyjazd… nie chodziło tylko o patronusy i animagów. Szukałam leku, antidotum, czegokolwiek. Żadne eliksiry na sen nie działają, tak samo starożytne zaklęcia, starodawne księgi… jedynie techniki medytacyjne pozwalały mi spać w porywach do trzech godzin. Nauczyłam się z tym funkcjonować… organizować sobie czas… nie widziałam innego wyjścia.

\- Ale wróciłaś.

\- Ktoś mi uświadomił, że być może to Hogwart jest lekiem. I tak rzeczywiście było. Te pierwsze noce z powrotem w zamku… mogłam spać do czterech godzin i koszmary nie były tak okropne. W jakiś sposób atmosfera zamku mi pomagała.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata… spałaś po cztery godziny i ja nawet tego nie zauważyłem… - potężna fala poczucia winy zalała Albusa.

\- Nie obwiniaj się. Ja nawet nie domyślałam się o Insygniach… - mruknęła.

\- Co się stało, że zamek przestał cię chronić przed koszmarami? Stały się gorsze, silniejsze? Czy Voldemort odblokował coś w twoim umyśle? – Albus za wszelką cenę nie chciał wracać do tematu rzeczy, które przed nią zataił.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Było to wyraźnie widoczne na jej bladej skórze.

\- Wcześniej. – wyszeptała jedynie, a potem odsunęła się i odwróciła twarz.

,,Widziałem tam ducha, na własne oczy, psorze! Świetlistą postać w długiej koszuli nocnej, opartą o grobowiec, a wokół niej wzrastały konwalie!"

,,Dumbledore dał mi coś, czego ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mi zapewnić."

,,Hogwart bez ciebie nie był kompletny"

Prawda uderzyła Albusa tak mocno, że aż zaniemówił.

\- Moje odejście. To ono pogorszyło twoje koszmary. – stwierdził, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną radości i zaskoczenia. Ona jednak uciekła wzrokiem i potrząsnęła głową.

\- To był szok. I strach. Voldemort… uczniowie… - wymamrotała, choć bez większego przekonania.

\- Tylko to nie ustało po upadku Voldemorta. – rzekł, podkreślając każde słowo.

\- Nie wiem… jest coraz gorzej. Tracę coraz więcej krwi…

Albus miał wrażenie, że to wszystko jest jakimś okrutnym żartem. Minerwa, jego droga, mądra Minerwa, od pół roku wykrwawiająca się prawie każdej nocy - cierpiąca w samotności, cierpiąca od dekad z powodu szaleństwa czarnoksiężnika, którego Albus kiedyś kochał.

Jego ręce zaczęły się trząść gdy dotarł do niego wymiar jej bólu, ogrom cierpień i jej odwaga… gryfońska odwaga, z którą znosiła swoje najgorsze lęki każdej nocy. Odwaga, której on nigdy nie miał, by jej powiedzieć, że…

\- Nie mów nic. – słowa Minerwy przecięły ciszę, gdy otworzył usta.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Gdybym nie wsłuchał się w zamek, gdybym cię nie znalazł… - rzekł, sięgając ręką do jej ramienia. Przypomniał sobie jak wczoraj prawie rozerwała je zębami. I przypomniał sobie jak je uleczył, choć jej krew uciekała mu przez palce.

\- Umarłabym któreś nocy. To by się skończyło. Spotkałabym rodziców… uczniów… Severusa… - jakże przerażająco brzmiał jej rozmarzony głos!

\- Zostawiłabyś Hogwart? – spytał, choć w myślach pytał: ,,Zostawiłabyś mnie?" .

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się z goryczą.

\- Zadałeś sobie to pytanie? Zanim prosiłeś Severusa, żeby cię zabił?

Zamknął oczy. Oczywiście, że zadawał sobie to pytanie. I ostatecznie…

\- Wiedziałem, że będzie w dobrych rękach. – powiedział, patrząc wprost na nią.

Odsunęła się, a w jej oczach błysnęło zmęczenie.

\- Albusie, skończ z tym. Oboje wiemy w jakim stopniu zaufałeś mi z tym wszystkim. I słusznie, bo w końcu ja też nigdy ci nie zdradziłam tego, co działo się podczas mojego uwięzienia w Nurmengardzie. Myślę jednak, że rozumiesz doskonale dlaczego ci nie powiedziałam.

\- Na klątwę pierścienia nie było lekarstwa.

\- Na klątwę Grindelwalda również! Myślisz że nie szukałam?! Że nie chciałam żyć długo i szczęśliwie?! – Minerwa zdenerwowała się i zacisnęła mocno usta. Jej nozdrza drgały, jak wtedy, gdy rozzłościli ją jacyś uczniowie.

\- Przespałaś siedem godzin dzisiejszej nocy, moja droga. – odezwał się cicho.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy do rozmiaru syklów.

\- Nie… to niemożliwe…

\- Piąty rok Złotego Tria. Gdy Umbridge wywołała przedwczesne oczyszczanie. Nie miałaś wtedy koszmarów, prawda?

\- Nie, nie… - Minerwa potrząsnęła głową.

\- Minerwo…

\- To niczego nie zmienia! – krzyknęła, wstając. Jej oczy były pełne… strachu?

\- Mogę ci pomóc! – Albus uznał, że tym razem nie pozwoli jej zignorować tego wszystkiego.

\- Jak? Trzymając mnie za rękę każdej nocy?! Nie po to dostałeś nowe życie, drugą szansę, by mnie niańczyć! – wrzasnęła, krążąc wściekle po salonie.

\- A po co twoim zdaniem dostałem nowe życie? Żeby każdego dnia żałować, że tak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem?! – tym razem Albus też wstał.

Przystanęła.

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Usiądziesz, zjemy razem śniadanie, rozpakujesz swoje prezenty, pójdziemy do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, potem odwiedzimy Weasley'ów. Jak wrócimy, zagrasz ze mną partyjkę szachów, a potem pójdziemy spać. I tak, będę trzymał cię za rękę przez całą noc. – rzekł z mocą, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- To nie jest właściwe. – powiedziała, odwracając się plecami.

\- Właściwe byłoby gdybym udawał, że nic nie wiem? Gdybym pozwolił ci cierpieć każdej nocy, przy każdym kolejnym koszmarze?

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości. – mruknęła, ale bez większego przekonania.

\- Nie. Potrzebujesz snu. I ja jestem gotów zrobić wszystko, żebyś wreszcie uwolniła się od tych koszmarów. Myślę, że oferuję ci lepsze rozwiązanie, niż poinformowanie o wszystkim Poppy i św. Munga.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, gniewnie mrużąc oczy.

\- Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. To powinno odejść razem ze mną. Nie powinieneś był mnie widzieć w takim stanie… - mówiła coraz szybciej.

\- Nie cofniesz czasu. I naprawdę, lepiej zamiast się kłócić, zjedzmy to śniadanie. – wskazał na stolik.

Nie potrafił stwierdzić, co musiała sobie myśleć, ale posłusznie zasiadła do śniadania.


	16. Rozdział 16 - Wiosna 1998/ Boże Narodzenie 1998

Wiosna 1998

\- Imperio. Narąb drwa. – chłodny, rozkazujący ton Violet rozbrzmiewał na wpół w uszach, na wpół w głowie Assuarina. Czarodziej posłusznie podszedł do drzwi drewutni, złapał dwa ogromne kawałki sosnowych pni, wyniósł je na zewnątrz i ustawił na przygotowany specjalnie pniak. Podkasał rękawy, ze wszystkich sił tłumiąc irytację – mając różdżkę w dłoni, zamienienie tych kloców drewna w stosik drzazg zajęłoby mu mniej niż dwie minuty. Violet celowo go upokarzała.

Jednocześnie to rąbanie drewna miało być czytelnym sygnałem do sąsiadów – mugoli, że nowi przybysze, którzy sprowadzili się na obrzeża Archangielska są całkim zwyczajni. Assuarin skłonił się uprzejmie babuleńce, owiniętej w kolorowe chusty, idącej ulicą. Staruszka po powrocie do swojej chaty, pewnie opowie rodzinie o przystojnym młodzieńcu, który tak jak jej wnuk, był na tyle uczynny, że przygotowywał opał do pieca.

Assuarin podróżował już z Allegrą Maurą i jej matką cztery miesiące. W tym czasie dwa razy zmieniali miejsce zamieszkania, zamordowali jedną czarnowłosą kobietę i coraz bardziej ryzykowali – Allegra Maura zdradziła Assuarinowi, że nigdy wcześniej nie zatrzymywały się w większym mieście. Nienasycony apetyt Violet na czarnowłose i zielonookie piękności przywiódł ich do Archangielska – lokalne gazety rozpisywały się o tancereczce z tym właśnie typem urody.

Chociaż minęło tyle czasu, Assuarin uważał, że ma coraz większe widoki na odzyskanie wolności i ucieczkę z Allegrą Maurą. Byli bliżej Petersburga. Assuarin robił coraz większe postępy w niezauważalnym zwalczaniu skutków klątwy Imperius. Co więcej, Violet stawała się coraz mniej ostrożna i ufała mu bardziej – dowodem na to był fakt, że pozwalała Assuarinowi na posługiwanie się nawet tak potencjalnie niebezpiecznym narzędziem, jak siekiera.

Trzask. Jasnożółta, lśniąca od żywicy drzazga została odłupana od sosnowego pniaka. Czarodziej cisnął nią o ziemię. Kątem oka widział, że Violet obrzuca go oceniającym spojrzeniem. Mimowolnie zadrżał – ona wciąż go przerażała – ale zaraz zamaskował to obojętną miną i kolejny raz uniósł siekierę. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy wielokrotnie przekonał się, że nie było czarnej magii, przed którą Violet by się cofnęła. Prowadziła eksperymenty z dementorami, przyzywała inferiusy. Despotycznie pomiatała Assuarinem. Najbardziej złożony był jej stosunek do Allegry Maury. Assuarin nie widział toksyczniejszych relacji i podziwiał młodszą czarownicę za jej cierpliwość.

\- ACH! – z drewnianej chaty dobiegł okrzyk.

\- Chodź. – rozkazała Assuarinowi Violet i błyskawicznie pobiegła do środka.

Momenty, w których Allegra Maura cierpiała z powodu swojej choroby były najgorsze. Assuarin nie potrafił beznamiętnie patrzeć na jej cierpienie. Jak okropna to była agonia, widać było w jej przekrwionych, pełnych łez oczach. Allegra Maura rzucała się po podłodze, wykonując nieskoordynowane ruchy wszystkimi kończynami. Po jej podbródku ciekła krew – bo kobieta przygryzała wargę, by nie krzyczeć. Gdy już Violet zabezpieczyła dźwiękoszczelnie izbę, Allegra Maura wrzasnęła rozdzierająco.

Jako że Violet zapomniała rozkazać Assuarinowi by zostawił siekierę przed domem, teraz zaciskał palce na trzonku z całych sił. Każdy z jego instynktów krzyczał, by pomógł Allegrze Maurze. Jej własny, błagalny głos wynurzający się z głębin pamięci napominał go, że jeden błędny ruch i wszystko, co wypracowali, pójdzie na marne.

\- Już. Spokojnie. – Violet opadła na kolana przy córce i złapała ją za ramiona. Jak na kobietę w średnim wieku (w standardach czarownic) Violet miała mnóstwo siły – Allegra Maura znieruchomiała.

\- Getebudae agaretenum espinaraza poverdeaute. – zaintonowała starsza wiedźma, której włosy zalśniły na głęboki fiolet, wraz z przesyłem mocy.

Assuarin znał już te słowa na pamięć. Allegra Maura próbowała go nauczyć transferu – na wszelki wypadek, gdyby dotarcie do Petersburga zabrało im za dużo czasu, albo gdyby tam nie udało im się szybko uzyskać pomocy. Odbieranie czystej magii od Allegry Maury było dla Assuarina jednym z najniezwyklejszych doświadczeń w życiu. Tam krył się element czarnej magii – bo moc, którą się odbierało, wciąż była naznaczona wyraźną sygnaturą dawcy. Cały proces był bardziej intymny niż można by się spodziewać. A Assuarin nie brał nawet połowy tego, co teraz pobierała Violet.

Jakiś głos sumienia wskazywał, że tego typu czarna magia jest najgorszym rodzajem pasożytnictwa. Assuarin nie chciał wykorzystywać Allegry Maury. Czuł się okropnie, będąc zmuszonym obserwować, jak Violet robi to własnej córce.

\- Tak. Dobrze. – wyraźnie potężniejsza niż przed momentem, Violet wstała i przelewitowała Allegrę Maurę na główne posłanie. Machnięciem różdżki przywołała nasączoną wodą szmatkę i otarła mokre czoło córki, odsunęła przylepione do policzka kasztanowe włosy.

Podobną scenę Assuarin widział już kilka razy – magia Allegry Maury odbudowywała się raczej nieprzewidywalnie. Teraz czarodziej w pełni rozumiał, dlaczego Allegra Maura była tak zależna od matki. I czuł się zaszczycony, że zaufała mu na tyle, by być gotową zerwać tę więź, mając jedynie go, jako gwarancję… życia?

\- Jestem wykończona. Oraz głodna. – powiedziała cicho Allegra Maura. Violet westchnęła.

\- Masz dość sił, by utrzymać Zenaidova w Imperiusie? – Violet zawsze nazywała Assuarina nazwiskiem.

\- Tak. Mogłabyś kupić coś pożywnego na obiad. – Allegra Maura uniosła się, by ucałować policzek matki.

\- Każ mu posprzątać tu trochę. Podłoga była zakurzona, masz całą szatę brudną. – Violet wstała i przywołała płaszcz.

\- Imperio. Sprzątaj. – Allegra Maura wycelowała dłoń w Assuarina, ale jej zaklęcie specjalnie było słabe, prawie go nie odczuł. Mimo to zamienił siekierę na miotłę i zaczął zamiatać. Drzwi zamknęły się za starszą czarownicą, lecz Assuarin zamiatał jeszcze przez pięć minut w milczeniu.

\- Chłoczyść. – powiedziała cicho Allegra Maura – podłoga zalśniła czystością. Assuarin odrzucił miotłę i uklęknął przy łóżku. W jakimś niewyjaśnionym odruchu złapał kobietę za rękę.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał z troską.

\- Bywało lepiej. Ale zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ona celowo nie zabiera za mało, bym potrzebowała tego prędzej. – Allegra Maura przewróciła oczami.

\- Ona nie kocha cię tak, jak powinna kochać matka. – zauważył Assuarin, gładząc kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak to powinno wyglądać? – spytała przekornie. Oczywiście miała rację – znała przeszłość Assuarina – opowiedział jej wszystko, gdy poprzednim razem Violet wyszła, niedługo po zabraniu od Allegry Maury nadwyżki mocy.

\- Ty zasługujesz na więcej. – wyszeptał – zniżył głos, bo ona niespodziewanie uniosła się. Teraz jej twarz była bardzo blisko niego. Widział w szmaragdowych oczach cały kalejdoskop uczuć - smutek, czułość, troskę, niepewność, ekscytację. Przyciągała go, w sposób, jakiego nie potrafił wyjaśnić – po chwili ich oddechy już prawie się mieszały.

\- Czy mogę? – spytał zupełnie cicho. Assuarin może nie miał za wiele czasu na rozwijanie relacji z kobietami, ale wychowanie wśród petersburskich wiedźm na pewno nauczyło go szacunku do płci przeciwnej – respektowania postawionych granic. A nie miał wątpliwości, że Allegra Maura była kobietą wyjątkową.

\- Tak. – przymknęła oczy, lekko rozchylając usta.

Pocałował ją. Z początku zupełnie delikatnie jego usta muskały jej wargi, ale gdy nie wyczuł żadnego protestu, wsunął dłoń w jej kasztanowe włosy i zaczął całować ją z większą pasją. Allegra Maura przez moment pozostawała bierna, jednak potem, nieco niepewnie i niezdarnie, odpowiedziała na pocałunek.

Chociaż w pogoni za odkryciem prawdy o swoich korzeniach Assuarin nie marnował czasu na romanse, żył już dość długo i znał smak różnych pocałunków. Niemniej jednak żaden z tych, których doświadczył, nie mógł równać się z tym.

Zakochał się w Allegrze Maurze. Teraz, gdy ta myśl uderzyła go z całą gwałtownością, Assuarin nawet nie potrafił przywołać żadnego z dziesiątek argumentów przemawiających za tym, że z tej miłości wynikną same kłopoty. Bo to była właśnie miłość – nie pożądanie, nie pragnienie mocy, nawet nie jakaś troska czy współczucie – to było głębokie przekonanie, że całe dotychczasowe życie czekał na tą konkretną kobietę.

Cholera, był sentymentalnym, zakochanym idealistą.

Po jakimś czasie oboje potrzebowali oddechu. Rozdzielili się, ona otworzyła swoje niesamowite oczy, teraz jakby podświetlone od środka. Jednocześnie, na jej policzkach pojawiły się czerwone rumieńce, ładnie współgrające z kasztanową barwą włosów.

\- Przepraszam, ja nigdy… - chciała odwrócić głowę, ale przytrzymał jej podbródek.

\- To było cudowne. – powiedział, zanim dopadły ją wątpliwości.

Niby starsza od niego, a jednak nie znała najbardziej oczywistych smaków życia. Chowana przed światem w kokonie zbudowanym przez matkę, potrafiła przeskakiwać między szaloną brawurą a nieśmiałą niepewnością. Była jak dziecko… Assuarin pragnął chronić ją… ale nie przed wszystkim – tylko przed tym, co złe.

\- Kocham cię. – wyszeptał, bo wciąż widział niezdecydowanie w jej szmaragdowych tęczówkach. Nie chciał, żeby myślała, że on też chce ją wykorzystać, albo że uważa ją za narzędzie do odzyskania wolności. Teraz dla niego nie liczyła się petersburska władza. Nie, do Petersburga chciał dotrzeć, bo tam byli uzdrowiciele, którzy mogliby jej pomóc.

\- Ja… nie wiem… czy ja w ogóle jestem w stanie rozpoznać miłość? – Allegra Maura splotła palce – miała ten nawyk, gdy nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślała, albo kiedy kontrolowała swoją magię.

\- Mogę pocałować cię znów, byś zyskała pewność? – Assuarin uśmiechnął się, miał nadzieję, że w kojący sposób. Rozumiał, że to było dla niej zupełnie nowe… na niepewnym gruncie, lepiej by poruszali się małymi kroczkami.

Zaskoczyła go, bo to ona rozpoczęła pocałunek. Jej oczy migotały tak, że Assuarin nie miał wątpliwości – musiała czuć to samo co on. Przyciągnął ją do siebie bliżej, delektując się nowo odnalezionym celem – kochaniem jej tak, jak na to zasługiwała.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boże Narodzenie, 1998

Wieczorem w Boże Narodzenie Minerwa siedziała w magicznie powiększonym salonie Nory, ostrożnie ściskając w ręku kieliszek czerwonego wina.

Wciąż trudno było jej uwierzyć w to, jak wiele zmieniła ta jedna noc. Bo po tylu latach kłamania w tej jednej, nawet nie najpoważniejszej sprawie, Albus wreszcie się dowiedział.

Szok, jaki przeżyła, budząc się po tylu godzinach cudownego snu był ogromny. A rozmowa, która nastąpiła potem… powoli zaczynała wierzyć, że jemu naprawdę na niej zależy, że czuje się winny tego, co wycierpiała z rąk Grindelwalda, że powoli zaczyna rozumieć ból, jaki sprawiało jej jego odsuwanie się…

\- Tak się cieszymy, że wpadliście. – ciepły głos Molly wyrwał Minerwę z rozmyślań. Starsza czarownica uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

\- Albus potrafi być bardzo przekonujący.

To była prawda. Minerwa była na takim skraju wyczerpania, że nawet nie zadbała o świąteczne prezenty – jakimś cudem Albus wysłał drobne upominki za nią. Zmusił ją do zjedzenia porządnego śniadania i obiadu. Zabrał ją na spacer nad brzegiem jeziora i przekonał do odwiedzin w Norze.

W Norze chyba byli wszyscy – cała wielka rodzina Weasley'ów, razem z Billem i ciężarną Fleur, Harry i Hermiona z panią Granger, Augusta z Neville'm, Lovegoodowie, Hagrid, Andromeda z małym Tedem i nawet Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus grał z młodszymi członkami rodziny Weasley'ów w eksplodującego durnia, Minerwa siedziała w kącie salonu, od czasu do czasu głaszcząc łaszącego się do niej Krzywołapa.

To było tak perfekcyjne.

No prawie. Bo w końcu ilu ludzi brakowało! Nie chodziło nawet o Potterów czy Longbottomów, ponieważ do ich nieobecności wszyscy byli już przyzwyczajeni. Nie, najbardziej w oczy rzucał się brak Lupina, Tonks, Freda.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – kobieta w średnim wieku o bardzo białych zębach usiadła obok Minerwy, zajmując miejsce zwolnione przez Molly, która pobiegła przywitać ciotkę Muriel, przybyłą niespodziewanie.

\- Witam, pani Granger. Pamięta mnie pani? – Minerwa uniosła lekko brwi – nie było tajemnicą, że uzdrowicielom ze świętego Munga nie udało się w stu procentach przywrócić pani Granger pamięci wyczyszczonej przez Hermionę ponad rok wcześniej. Minerwa poznała rodziców dziewczyny kilka lat temu, gdy Albus uznał, że ktoś z Zakonu powinien ich ostrzec.

\- Trochę. Bardziej rozpoznaję panią z gazet, Hermiona zostawia je wszędzie w domu jak przyjeżdża. - powiedziała przepraszającym tonem kobieta.

\- Hmm, tam chyba nie jest przedstawiony mój najlepszy obraz. – mruknęła Minerwa i zadrżała. By ukryć zażenowanie machnęła różdżką, zwiększając płomienie w płonącym obok kominku.

\- Och nie, chodziło mi o wygląd. Nie wierzę w to, co piszą w waszych gazetach, już wystarczy jak tam obsmarowują Hermionę. Wiem, że jest pani najlepszą nauczycielką w Hogwarcie…- zaczęła mówić pani Granger. Minerwa zauważyła, że Hermiona mówi dokładnie w ten sam sposób, gdy recytuje definicje z książek. Z tym że mugolka nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo po salonie poniósł się tubalny głos Muriel.

\- No proszę! Dobrze, że się pofatygowałam na święta w tym roku tutaj. Kto by pomyślał, że spotkam odmłodzonego Dumbledore'a i to jeszcze przystojniejszego, niż zapamiętałam go będąc małą dziewczynką! – siostra matki Molly stała na środku salonu, rozkładając teatralnie ręce. Albus odpowiedział jej chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Z tego co się dowiedziałem, Muriel, to miałaś duży udział w mojej osławionej biografii pióra Rity Skeeter. Przykre, jak niewdzięcznym można być wobec byłych nauczycieli. – powiedział, wolno cedząc słowa. To wcale nie zbiło jednak bezczelnej czarownicy z tropu.

\- To było tak dawno, że już zdążyłam zapomnieć o tym, iż byłeś moim nauczycielem. Zresztą teraz, gdybym powiedziała, że mnie uczyłeś, to kto by mi uwierzył?

\- Ciociu Muriel, może usiądziesz i spróbujesz puddingu? – spytała Molly i szybko pociągnęła Muriel do stolika z jedzeniem.

Arthur zawołał panią Granger, chyba chcąc jej pokazać zaczarowane światełka na wątłej choince Weasleów. Na pusty fotel opadł Harry. W ramionach trzymał małego Teddy'ego.

\- Cieszę się, że czuje się pani lepiej, pani profesor. – zagadał do Minerwy, jednocześnie pozwalając, by mały syn Tonks i Remusa zacisnął miniaturowe piąstki na jego różdżce.

\- Jak Andromeda sobie radzi? – spytała Minerwa, wyczarowując ze swojej różdżki kolorowe gwiazdki – Teddy zagruchał po swojemu z uciechy.

\- Znakomicie. Na razie nie chce naszej pomocy, ale myślę, że to zacznie się zmieniać, gdy Teddy będzie rósł. Zresztą nie chciałbym, by dowiedział się o swoim ojcu chrzestnym w ten sposób co ja.

Minerwa poczuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy.

Andromeda taktownie poprosiła Minerwę, że w związku z zamieszaniem wokół Teddy'iego i niej samej lepiej, by po prostu miała na chłopca oko, gdy ten trafi do Hogwartu. Minerwa postanowiła uszanować prośbę czarownicy. Najwyraźniej zaś Andromeda nie powiedziała Harry'emu, o co poprosił Remus nauczycielkę transmutacji.

Co więcej, to Minerwa była osobą, od której Harry pośrednio dowiedział się o tym, że Syriusz jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. Syriusz zdradził Minerwie, że Harry podsłuchał jej rozmowę z Knotem w Trzech Miotłach.

Chłopak nadal jednak nie wiedział, że Minerwa pozostaje jego matką chrzestną, związaną z nim starożytną magią.

\- Pani profesor? Pani profesor! – w głosie Harry'ego pojawił się niepokój.

Nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Salon Nory zamienił się w salon domu Potterów. Twarz Harry'ego zmieniła się w twarz jego ojca.

,,Minerwo, przez wiele lat byłaś dla nas jak najlepsza druga matka, czy zgodziłabyś się zostać matką chrzestną Harry'ego?" – słodki głos Lily wybrzmiewał w umyśle Minerwy.

\- Minerwo!

Zamrugała. Albus nachylał się nad nią z troską. W Norze zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze strachem.

Jej dłonie znowu świeciły. Wyciągnęła je przed siebie, patrząc na nie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Spokojnie. – Albus delikatnie ujął jej chude palce. Zamknął oczy. Minerwa wiedziała, że oto poraziła go tym dziwnym prądem, na który jednak on był odporny.

\- Przepraszam. – mruknęła, gdy jej dłonie przestały świecić.

\- Na szczęście nie spaliła nic pani, pani profesor. – wtrącił się George, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- To domena pana Finnigana, George. – rzuciła Minerwa, z lekką nostalgią patrząc jak Albus wypuszcza jej dłonie.

\- Ludzie, obchodzicie się z nią jak z jajkiem, a jest dużo młodsza ode mnie! McGonagall, nie spieszysz się na tamten świat, co? – zagrzmiała Muriel, przepychając się przez tłum.

\- Z tym że tobie, Muriel, nie groziło nigdy, że spodobasz się najbardziej odrażającemu czarnoksiężnikowi w historii. – odezwał się Albus cicho. Jego głos wibrował gniewem. Wyraźnie nie miał dziś cierpliwości do wścibskiej krewnej Molly.

Minerwa chwyciła go za łokieć, gdy Muriel natychmiast odpowiedziała:

\- Ja nigdy nie pasjonowałam się czarną magią, Dumbledore. A ona? Na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie prawie zamordowała Amelię Bones! Pewnie już w szkole okręciła sobie Voldemorta wokół palca i razem uwolnili bazyliszka by zabił tę dziewczynę, która naśmiewała się w dziedzictwa McGonagallów! No a wojna? Kto wie, co robiła w Nurmengardzie przez te wszystkie miesiące?

\- DOŚĆ. – nagle temperatura w salonie spadła o około dziesięć stopni. Gniew Albusa był wręcz namacalny.

Muriel trafiła w najczulszy punkt, szczególnie w świetle wydarzeń minionej nocy.

Minerwa podniosła się z fotela i wyprostowała. Aż sama była zdumiona, że miała tyle siły, by stać z wysoko uniesioną głową i patrzeć na ich pełne ciekawości i niepokoju twarze. Chociaż z drugiej strony, dzisiejszego dnia, po tylu przespanych godzinach, czuła się wyraźnie silniejsza.

Uniosła dłonie. Rozległy się zduszone okrzyki, gdy rękawy szat opadły, odsłaniając patykowate ręce, pokryte setkami blizn.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co robiłam w Nurmengardzie, Muriel? Rozrywałam własne nadgarstki, licząc, że wykrwawię się na śmierć, zanim Grindelwald znów przyjdzie mnie torturować. – powiedziała Minerwa cicho, zimno, obojętnie.

Starsza wiedźma zamilkła, z bladą twarzą wpatrując się w ślady po setkach ran.

Mały Teddy zaszlochał cicho, nie rozumiejąc nagłej ciszy i atmosfery bólu.

\- Ja… nie wiedziałam. – rzekła wreszcie Muriel,

\- Chyba pora wracać do Hogwartu. – mruknęła Minerwa, nade wszystko pragnąc uciec z Nory, z dala od tych pytających spojrzeń.

\- Pani profesor… - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Obiecałam, że jeszcze zajrzę do dormitorium moich lwiątek. – skłamała gładko Minerwa. Ruszyła do drzwi. Albus oczywiście poszedł za nią. Na progu odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła słabo.

\- Arturze, Molly, naprawdę dziękuję za zaproszenie, spędziłam miłe popołudnie. Pudding był przepyszny, nawet lepszy niż ten w Hogwarcie. Jeszcze raz życzę wam wszystkim wesołych świąt.

Albus też zaczął się żegnać ze wszystkimi, ale Minerwa potrzebowała świeżego, zimnego powietrza. Wzięła głęboki oddech, stając na ganku Nory.

\- Wracajmy do domu, moja droga.– chwilę później obok pojawił się Albus i wyciągnął do niej ramię.

Po powrocie do zamku rozpoczęli szachowy pojedynek, na początku pełen milczenia, bo chyba oboje nie wiedzieli co rzec. Nawet teraz, gdy dyrektor wiedział o koszmarach, Minerwie trudno było przyznać się do słabości. Niełatwo było jej przyzwyczaić się do tego, jak wiele się zmieniło. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Albus poznał jedynie część prawdy i to tą dużo mniej bolesną. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia o formie jej koszmarów, ani o tym, jak wyczyściła mu pamięć i o tym, co działo się potem…

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zauważył, że odpłynęła dalej myślami.

\- Uważasz, że pokazanie im tego, że reakcja na prowokację Muriel była błędem? – spytała, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie ich zszokowanych twarzy.

\- Ta wiedźma jest niemożliwa. Nie uważam, by był to błąd. Zamykanie tego w sobie nie jest na pewno dobrym rozwiązaniem. Szach. – Albus przestawił swojego hetmana.

\- Wieża na D3. – powiedziała Minerwa, chociaż przeczuwała, że porażka jest blisko. Zerknęła na zegar w jej salonie – była dwudziesta druga.

\- Koń na D3. Szach mat. – powiedział cicho Albus. Przez moment obydwoje obserwowali jak koń miażdży wieżę Minerwy, a jej król poddaje swoją koronę.

\- To był długi dzień. Powinniśmy się położyć.- odezwał się czarodziej.

Minerwa splotła dłonie.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do swojej wieży. Doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, ale naprawdę nie musisz… - zaczęła mówić, gestykulując lewą ręką, a w prawej mocno ściskając różdżkę.

\- Min, nie bój się. – przerwał jej cicho Albus.

Zamilkła. Jak dawno tego nie słyszała. Tych prostych słów, potwierdzających, że ktoś w końcu zobaczył jej lęk, jej strach. Przyzwyczaiła się, że ludzie odbierają ją jako nieustraszoną. To było dla niej źródłem dumy, ale i bólu niezrozumienia, gdy naprawdę się bała.

Tak jak teraz. Bo bała się. Bała się, że zapomni się w mocnych ramionach Albusa, że zatraci się w jego obecności. Obawiała się, że nawet on nie powstrzyma jej koszmarów, że w którymś momencie, zwijając się z bólu, zdradzi mu wszystko… jej imię…

\- Nakarmię Fawkesa i wrócę za godzinę. – powiedział Albus, posłał jej promienny uśmiech i wyszedł z salonu Minerwy, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować.

Z cichym westchnieniem powlokła się do sypialni. Zebrała świeżą, prostą koszulę nocną i poszła do łazienki. Zimna woda tylko na chwilę pozwoliła jej zapomnieć o niepokoju. Zaraz potem zdenerwowała się, widząc garść siwych włosów, które zostały na szczotce. Z wahaniem zerknęła w lustro.

Widziała starą, zmęczoną kobietę. Ubraną w najprostszą koszulę nocną, wiszącą na jej nienaturalnie chudej sylwetce. O mokrych, siwych włosach, tworzących brzydkie strąki wokół jej głowy. O pomarszczonej, pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy, z zapadłymi policzkami i zbyt wąskimi ustami. Nawet oczy w odcieniu szmaragdów teraz wydawały się zbyt duże, nadając jej twarzy przestraszony wyraz.

Gdzie podziała się tamta piękna czarownica?

Westchnęła i wyszła z łazienki. Powoli wspięła się na łóżko – zostało jej jeszcze dobre półgodziny. Przywołała okulary z salonu i jakąś książkę.

Była to jedna z książek Bathildy Bagshot o historii magii i dość lekkie pióro zmarłej przyjaciółki sprawiło, że Minerwa szybko zatonęła w lekturze, zapominając na moment o wszystkim, skupiając się jedynie na walce o władzę w Szkocji i kontrolę nad Hogwartem w czternastym wieku.

Wtem rozległo się delikatne pukanie. Położyła płasko książkę na piersi i powiedziała cicho:

\- Proszę.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, ukazując uśmiechniętego Albusa.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wybuchła srebrzystym śmiechem.

\- Co? – czarodziej uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem, ale ona wciąż trzęsła się ze śmiechu, do tego stopnia, że rozbolał ją brzuch.

Machnięciem ręki wskazała na jego ogniście pomarańczową piżamę w czarne dynie. Nawet pomijając jej osobliwy kolor, była wykonana z jakby puchatego materiału i chyba pochodziła jeszcze z czasów dawnego Albusa, bo wisiała na nim dziwnie. Wciąż chichocząc, Minerwa ściągnęła okulary.

\- Nie śmiej się, bo czuję się speszony. – odezwał się Albus lekko urażonym tonem.

Minerwa odłożyła książkę i okulary, a potem machnęła różdżką, zasłaniając zasłony. W sypialni zapanował miły półmrok. Przesunęła się na sam lewy brzeg łóżka i odłożyła różdżkę na szafkę nocną. Albus skończył rzucać zaklęcia na drzwi.

\- Co jeśli ktoś będzie cię szukał w dyrektorskiej wieży? Co jeśli któryś z Gryfonów się źle poczuje? – Minerwa zaczęła mówić, jakby to częściowo pomagało jej zniwelować skutki stresu.

\- Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Choć przyznam, że mieliby temat do plotek na lata, gdyby mnie odkryli w łóżku mojej zastępczyni. – odpowiedział Albus, siadając obok niej. Minerwa odwróciła głowę, by ukryć rumieniec.

\- Nie wierzę, że to dzieje się naprawdę. – wyszeptała, nerwowo miąc w rękach kołdrę.

\- Co mówiłaś, moja droga? Doceniam to, że zrobiłaś mi tyle miejsca, ale jednak to łóżko jest tak ogromne, że słabo cię słyszę. – powiedział Albus, układając poduszki pod plecami. Minerwa nie była pewna, czy on naprawdę świetnie się bawi całą tą sytuacją, czy próbuje w ten sposób ukryć swoje własne zdenerwowanie.

\- My chyba obydwoje zwariowaliśmy do reszty. – rzekła, tym razem głośniej.

\- Hmm, zatem rozumiem, że nie chcesz, bym ci opowiedział bajkę na dobranoc? – spytał Albus, przysuwając się do niej.

Westchnęła.

\- Albusie, a co jeśli cię zranię? Jeśli nie zdołam zapanować nad tym? - spytała, pozwalając, by strach wziął w górę nad wszystkim innym.

\- Min, śpij. – odpowiedział czarodziej.

Minerwa poczuła, jak delikatnie ujmuje jej dłoń i ściska ją pokrzepiająco. Spojrzała na niego – te migotające w półmroku oczy i ujmujący uśmiech. Nagle poczuła się pewna, uspokojona i bezpieczna. Przesunęła się tak, by położyć głowę tuż przy jego ramieniu. Zamknęła oczy – owionął ją aromatyczny zapach cytryny i czekolady.

Zdawało jej się, że słyszy bicie jego serca – bijącego w tym samym rytmie co jej własne, tylko mocniej.

A potem odpłynęła w świat sennych fantazji…

Dawno nie czuła się tak błogo. Ta myśl towarzyszyła jej przy przebudzeniu. Nie chodziło jedynie o psychiczny komfort, brak koszmarów. Chodziło o wzmocnienie całego organizmu – nie zraniła się na nowo, więc jej ciało zdążyło całkowicie zagoić stare rany. Wczoraj Albus wmusił w nią dużo jedzenia – czuła, że ma więcej sił i energii. Kości jej nie bolały, głowa nie pękała od złych wspomnień, a krew nie buntowała się przeciw brudnej magii.

Ponieważ brudna magia powoli, bardzo powoli była zastępowana przez tę jasną, odżywczą moc, którą Minerwa pamiętała z dzieciństwa i lat przed Nurmengardem.

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Podejrzewała, że na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystkie jej kończyny są całkowicie splątane z kończynami Albusa. Jej głowa leżała na jego piersi, tak, że wystarczyło podnieść nieco głowę, by zobaczyć jego twarz.

Spał spokojnie, a na jego obliczu malował się cudowny uśmiech człowieka, któremu śnią się same przyjemne rzeczy.

Minerwa nie mogła pojąć, jak to możliwe, że ten jeden człowiek był odpowiedzią na jej problemy, kłopoty, które towarzyszyły jej przez dziesięciolecia. To wszystko było zbyt piękne, zbyt…

A potem przypomniała sobie … oto miała przed sobą (albo raczej pod sobą) ponad stuletniego czarodzieja zamkniętego w młodzieńczym ciele. Nawet przyjmując jej siedemdziesiąt sześć lat za średni wiek – i tak czuła się staro – okropieństwa trzech wojen odcisnęły swoje piętno na jej organizmie, na jej psychice, na wszystkim.

Bardzo ostrożnie wysunęła się z uścisku Albusa. Przez moment siedziała na brzegu łóżka, przyglądając się mu.

W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy przypomniała sobie, że on wyglądał prawie tak samo błogo i bezbronnie, gdy wyczyściła mu pamięć.

\- Minerwo? – pełen troski głos zmusił ją do szybkiego otarcia oczu.

\- Dzień dobry, Albusie. – mruknęła, usiłując ukryć drżenie w głosie.

\- Spałaś dobrze? – Albus uniósł się nieco na poduszkach.

Zawahała się. A zaraz potem wzdrygnęła się z nagłego przypływu poczucia winy. Nie powinna się zastanawiać, tylko od razu powiedzieć prawdę – której on był świadomy. To wahanie było jedynie dowodem na zepsucie jej sumienia.

\- Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. – powiedziała cicho.

\- Zatem wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy lekarstwo na twoją bezsenność. – Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Albusie… - zaprotestowała słabo.

\- Zamierzam budzić się przy tobie każdego poranka. To nie podlega dyskusji. Obawiam się jednak, że teraz muszę opuścić twoje wygodne łóżko, jeśli chcemy zdążyć na śniadanie. – czarodziej z migoczącymi radośnie oczami pochylił się, by pocałować policzek Minerwy, a potem energicznie wstał z łóżka.

Minerwa westchnęła, patrząc jak jego odziana w pomarańczową piżamę sylwetka znika w zielonych płomieniach jej kominka. Uniosła dłoń do policzka, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to nie jest jedna z jej fantazji.


	17. Rozdział 17 - Maj 1998/ Luty 1999

Maj 1998

Assuarin śnił o Allegrze Maurze. W swoim śnie widział ją ubraną w czerwoną suknię, której żywy i intensywny kolor podkreślał miedziane refleksy w rozpuszczonych włosach kobiety. Dekolt może był zbyt głęboki, by go uznać za przyzwoity, ale skoro to był jedynie sen, Assuarin delektował się tym widokiem. Spódnica sukni była na tyle szeroka, że Allegra Maura swobodnie biegła po ukwieconej łące, śmiejąc się i trzymając w dłoni bukiet czerwonych róż.

Te sny pozwalały mu przetrwać ostatnie tygodnie. Okazji by skraść Allegrze Maurze chociaż jeden pocałunek na jawie, było niemiłosiernie mało.

Violet była coraz bardziej poirytowana, bo jej plan dopadnięcia archangielskiej tancerki w nocy spalił na panewce – mugolska kobieta każdą noc spędzała w łóżku innego mężczyzny. Pobyt dwóch czarownic i odurzanego Imperiusem Assuarina w portowym mieście przedłużał się. Istniało coraz większe niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś z mieszkających tu na stałe magów wykryje ich obecność i doniesie o tym władzom okręgu petersburskiego.

Swoją irytację matka oczywiście wyładowywała na córce oraz Assuarinie. Allegra Maura była bardzo ostrożna, a Assuarin szedł za jej przykładem. Jednocześnie planowali ucieczkę – chcieli zniknąć z Archangielska zanim Violet zamorduje mugolkę, by nie zdążyła zabrać ich gdzieś dalej od Petersburga. Czekali na dobrą okazję, ale ona nie nadchodziła.

Allegra Maura tańczyła na łące pełnej kwiatów, a jej zielone oczy lśniły radością – widok rzadki, bo na jawie czarownicę uwierało sumienie. Assuarin z niepokojem obserwował, jak Allegra Maura miota się między oczywistym przywiązaniem do matki, a świadomością swoich zbrodni. On sam miał ograniczone możliwości pomagania jej – Violet nieczęsto zostawiała ich samych, a w jej obecności Assuarin był zmuszony utrzymywać obojętną twarz.

\- Assuarinie! – tańcząca na usłonecznionej łące czarownica wyciągnęła wolną dłoń do niego, zachęcając by podszedł bliżej. Oczywiście pobiegł za nią. Już łapał wąską talię, już sięgał do jej ust…

\- ASSUARINIE! – natarczywy syk tuż przy uchu obudził Assuarina. Czarodziej podskoczył, odruchowo łapiąc za ramiona budzącą go czarownicę.

\- Co się stało? – spytał sennie, chociaż adrenalina powoli wstępowała w jego ciało – widział niepokój w zielonych oczach pochylającej się nad nim pięknej kobiety.

\- Z mamą jest coś nie tak. Jakby coś ją opętało. – Allegra Maura zadrżała, otulając się szlafrokiem. Assuarin szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i przywołał swoje szaty. Teraz już nie był do niczego przywiązywany, mógł używać magii bez użycia różdżki. Violet jedynie zapieczętowywała drzwi piwnicy, w której spał.

Już ubrany, Assuarin pobiegł za Allegrą Maurą na górę, po stromych schodach. O mało nie stoczyli się z powrotem na dół, bo ukochana Assuarina zatrzymała się nagle. Wyglądając zza jej ramienia, czarodziej zobaczył kolorowe rozbłyski, sugerujące potężne zaklęcia.

Allegra Maura wzniosła przed sobą tarczę i ruszyła do przodu. Zamarła w progu kuchni. Assuarin stłumił przekleństwo, widząc pobojowisko. Stół był przewrócony – drewniany blat stał pionowo. Na ziemi leżał rozsypany cały zestaw sztućców, wyrzucony z jednej z szuflad. W środku tego chaosu siedziała Violet.

Starsza wiedźma o siwych włosach z zupełnie bladym, ledwie zauważalnym fioletowym połyskiem była ubrana w jedwabną koszulę nocną, żałośnie przekrzywioną na szczupłej sylwetce. Assuarin z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Violet unosi metalową łyżkę i ciska nią do przodu z impetem wzmacnianym magią. Łyżka wbiła się w drewniany stół, jakby była idealnie naostrzonym sztyletem.

\- Mamo? – spytała ostrożnie Allegra Maura.

Violet zgarnęła lewą ręką całą garść noży i widelców, a potem odwróciła się. Allegra Maura krzyknęła - bo całe oblicze jej matki było wykrzywione nieludzkim wręcz gniewem.

\- Zabili go! Zniszczyli! Nie zostało nic, żaden z kawałków duszy! – zawyła starsza czarownica, wymachując różdżką i garścią potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sztućców.

\- Mamusiu, o czym ty mówisz? Kogo zabili? – Allegra Maura ostrożnie ruszyła naprzód – jej głos był płaczliwy, błagalny.

\- Nie zostało nic z jego czarnej magii! Zostawił mnie… nie odnalazł mnie… pewnie wciąż szukał jej… - bełkotała Violet. Jej różdżka świsnęła, a kuchenna szafka stanęła w płomieniach.

\- Proszę, mamo, uspokój się… - młodsza wiedźma za plecami pokazała Assuarinowi, by nie szedł za nią, chociaż mag czuł potrzebę wyskoczenia przed nią – w jego opinii, Violet kompletnie nad sobą nie panowała.

\- I ty! Jesteś jej pomiotem! Ach, zabiję cię! – Violet rzuciła się do przodu. Assuarin zareagował instynktownie, pociągając Allegrę Maurę w tył – była ona w takim szoku, że nie drgnęła, kiedy matka natarła na nią.

Rozległ się brzdęk, gdy rzucone noże i widelce odbiły się od tarczy Allegry Maury i wylądowały na ziemi. Violet chyba udusiłaby córkę gołymi rękoma, ale Assuarin prędko rzucił zaklęcie spowalniające.

\- Szybko, musimy uciekać! – Assuarin złapał Allegrę Maurę za rękę.

\- Ale… mama… - kobieta zawahała się.

\- Crucio! – ten moment wystarczył, by Violet wyswobodziła się. Czerwony promień zaklęcia trafił w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała Allegra Maura – klątwa bólu poraziłaby ukochaną Assuarina, gdyby nie zmusił jej do uniku.

\- Ty zdrajco! Moja krwi, w spisku z dzieckiem zielonookiej dziwki! – zawołała Violet, posyłając wiązankę klątw w kierunku Assuarina.

Albo do Allegry Maury wreszcie dotarło, że jej własna matka chce ją zabić, albo też otrzeźwił ją niespodziewany atak na Assuarina. Wzniosła obie dłonie i stanęła do walki. Pojedynek między nią a Violet był jednym z tych momentów, który Assuarin czuł, że zapamięta do końca życia.

Zaklęcia, te niewerbalne i te wywrzaskiwane wysokimi okrzykami, rozbijały w pył kolejne elementy wyposażenia. Uroki, te rzucane różdżką i te wypływające wprost z dłoni, odbijały się od tarcz. Klątwy, każda kolejna silniejsza od poprzedniej, rozświetlały niewielki domek feerią barw i sprawiały, że trząsł się w posadach.

Chociaż Violet słabła szybciej niż Allegra Maura, Assuarin podejrzewał, że jeśli chcą uciec, to muszą wykonać jakiś niespodziewany ruch, muszą pokonać ją sprytem. W przypływie jakiejś niewyjaśnionej brawury, czarodziej z bitewnym wrzaskiem rzucił się w przód i sięgnął ręką do szyi starszej czarownicy. Chciał chwycić za brzeg nocnej koszuli, by pociągnąć ją w dół, a złapał coś innego – łańcuszek, na którym wisiał rubinowy pierścień. Słabe ogniwa naszyjnika pękły, Assuarin opadł na podłogę, przeturlał się pod nogami Violet i wyprostował za jej plecami.

\- Drętwota! – zdołał wrzasnąć, a wciąż walcząca z Allegrą Maurą wiedźma nie zdążyła postawić tylnej tarczy. Mizerny, rzucony bez różdżki oszałamiacz wystarczył, by wybić Violet z rytmu. Allegra Maura dorzuciła swoją Drętwotę - Violet upadła ciężko na ziemię.

\- Uciekajmy! – Assuarin odepchnął bezwładne ciało Violet z drogi. Allegra Maura wyczarowała magiczne więzy, które miały na jakiś czas powstrzymać jej matkę. Oboje byli świadomi, że nie byliby w stanie zabić Violet.

W jednej ręce wciąż ściskając rubinowy pierścień, Assuarin drugą złapał Allegrę Maurę za łokieć i pociągnął do drzwi.

Wybiegli na zewnątrz i ze zdumieniem odnotowali, że majowe słońce powoli podnosi się nad horyzontem. Allegra Maura transmutowała swój szlafrok w ciepłe szaty – może to był maj, ale w Archangielsku wciąż czuło się prawie zimowy chłód. Assuarin obejrzał się na drewniany dom – pomyślał, że najlepiej byłoby go podpalić. Jedno słowo, małe Incendio… a nie musieliby się obawiać Violet. Lecz to niczym nie różniłoby się od Avady, a mag czuł, że Allegra Maura ma dość zabijania.

Plus, Violet była kobietą, która ją wychowała. Nawet jeśli dziś fioletowowłosa wiedźma chciała zabić Allegrę Maurę, ta wciąż musiała czuć z nią jakąś więź.

\- Kocham cię. – przez moment Assuarin myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale choć słowa Allegry Maury były bardzo ciche, rozbrzmiewała w nich niezachwiana wiara i pewność.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń – miała ich teleportować na drugi koniec miasta, gdzie dwa tygodnie wcześniej w starym portowym magazynie ukryła dwie miotły.

Gdy uścisnęła jego rękę oraz owionęła go jej silna, wibrująca magia, Assuarin pozwolił sobie na strzęp nadziei – przecież teraz mogło być tylko lepiej.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luty 1999

Puk. Puk.

Minerwa odczekała cierpliwie kilka chwil, słysząc jakieś poruszenie za drzwiami apartamentu Assuarina. Starsza wiedźma wygładziła swoje czarne szaty – teraz nie wisiały one już na niej jak na strachu na wróble. Zasypianie i budzenie się u boku Albusa faktycznie działało cuda – Minerwa wreszcie czuła się zupełnie wyspana, nie zadawała sobie ran, nie widziała koszmaru groty. Wrócił jej apetyt oraz nadzieja, że zdoła przetrwać ten rok, że jeszcze będzie na posterunku, gdy okaże się potrzebna. Kryzys związany z nieuchwytną morderczynią musiał się w końcu jakoś rozwiązać.

Drzwi otworzyły się dosyć gwałtownie. W progu stała niepozorna kobieta, już mamrocząca usprawiedliwiająco:

\- Profesora Zenaidov nie ma, wróci wieczorem… - narzeczona Assuarina urwała jednak, widząc Minerwę.

\- Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą, Allegro Mauro. – oznajmiła Minerwa, przywołując na twarz kojący uśmiech.

\- Z… ze mną? – w szarych oczach błysnęło zdumienie.

\- Tak. Minął cały semestr, odkąd tu mieszkasz, a nie miałyśmy w zasadzie okazji porozmawiać. Mogę wejść? – Minerwa była wyższa niż Allegra Maura, zatem ponad jej głową widziała doskonale wysprzątany salon.

\- Tak… proszę, pani profesor. – kobieta nerwowo splotła palce, ale wpuściła Minerwę do środka. Nie miała na dłoni tego wielkiego zaręczynowego pierścionka, jednak Minerwa podejrzewała, że on mógł być niewygodny w codziennym noszeniu.

Pamiętając o tym, że Assuarin chciał udekorować te pokoje według gustu narzeczonej, Minerwa oglądała głównie obrazy – zaciekawiły ją, bo przedstawiały różne widoki na jezioro, za którym znajdował się potężny, ale ponury, ośnieżony las.

\- W książkach dla dzieci chyba są weselsze ilustracje? – zagadała Minerwa.

\- To Bajkał. Spędziłam tam kilka lat. – Allegra Maura wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nie miała nic więcej do powiedzenia w tym temacie.

\- Przyniosłam ciastka. – Minerwa uniosła puszkę pełną piernikowych traszek – czułaby się jeszcze niezręczniej, przychodząc z pustymi rękoma. Odnotowała, że Allegra Mara nie poprosiła, by usiadła.

\- To miłe z pani strony. – odpowiedziała jakby mechanicznie kobieta.

\- Może napijemy się razem herbaty? – Minerwa postanowiła się rozgościć i przycupnęła w jednym z foteli, otwierając puszkę i stawiając ją na stole. Tymczasem Allegra Maura już zmierzała w stronę kuchni, zamiast po prostu przywołać herbatę. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi i pociągnęła nosem – musiała wyczuć aromat korzennych przypraw, którymi obficie były doprawione ciastka. Minerwa klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Milady profesor? – w powietrzu zmaterializował się skrzat domowy. Allegra Maura prawie podskoczyła.

\- Krotonie, mógłbyś przynieść nam herbatę? – spytała uprzejmie Minerwa, przypominając sobie szybko imię skrzata, którego oddelegowała do opieki nad apartamentami Assuarina. Ku jej konsternacji, skrzat nie zniknął natychmiast, tylko rozglądał się ciekawie.

\- Kroton? – Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, a skrzat szybko się zarumienił.

\- Pani profesor milady wybaczy Krotonowi, ale Kroton chciał zobaczyć… Kroton przyznaje, że sam nie posprzątałby lepiej. – stworzenie zwiesiło głowę.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Krotonie? Nie sprzątasz apartamentów profesora Zenaidov? – ostrożnie wypytywała Minerwa.

\- Zaraz na początku profesor Zenaidov powiedział, że nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy i że zamiast tego mam doglądać tylko jego klasę, pani dyrektor profesor… - zameldował Kroton.

Odruchowo Minerwa spojrzała na Allegrę Maurę. Kobieta szybko odwróciła wzrok i wymamrotała:

\- W Rosji skrzaty domowe pracują tylko w przemyśle. W domach sprzątają… czarodzieje. – narzeczona Assuarina z lekkim niepokojem obserwowała Krotona, który już ustawiał na stoliku tacę z przywołaną przez siebie herbatą.

\- Dziękuję ci, Krotonie. – Minerwa posłała młodszej kobiecie przepraszające spojrzenie. Gdy skrzat zniknął, dodała:

\- Wybacz, nie znam rosyjskich zwyczajów dostatecznie dobrze.

\- Nie szkodzi, ja nie znam tutejszych. – Allegra Maura usiadła, z lekkim zażenowaniem spoglądając na imbryczek z herbatą.

\- To ja naleję nam herbaty, a ty opowiesz mi, jak ci się mieszka w kochanym Hogwarcie. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i zaczęła rozlewać herbatę do filiżanek.

\- Podobają mi się widoki. Kiedy nie tworzę rysunków dla moich zleceniodawców, maluję jezioro i Zakazany Las. Jest spokojnie, ale nie pusto. Zamek jest przytulny, nie gubię się już na tych ruchomych klatkach schodowych. W korytarzach słychać dziecięcy śmiech. Assuarin lubi swoją pracę. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni, że państwo mu zaufaliście. – gdy Allegra Maura zaczęła mówić, jej twarz powoli się rozświetlała, ramiona rozluźniały, a na koniec nawet gestykulowała nieco.

\- Cieszę się, bo nie wszystkim odpowiada życie w wielkim zamku, gdzie nie ma dostatecznie wiele rozrywek…

\- Ależ tu ciągle się coś dzieje. A Assuarin jest bardzo podekscytowany możliwością poznania pani i profesora Dumbledore. – Allegra Maura zarumieniła się.

\- Naprawdę? To, co wypisują gazety… - Minerwa, była gotowa zdementować wszystkie plotki, ale malarka jej przerwała:

\- Ależ chodzi o pani moc, pani profesor! Obserwować pani zdolności transmutacyjne… sposób, w jaki posługuje się pani magią… - w oka mgnieniu z nieśmiałej szarej myszki Allegra Maura zmieniła się w rozgorączkowaną dziewczynkę, jakby odpowiadającą o swojej najnowszej, najpiękniejszej lalce. Minerwa zamarła.

Zanim jednak zdołała odpowiedzieć, ktoś załomotał w drzwi z całej siły. Nauczycielka transmutacji odruchowo wyciągnęła różdżkę. Allegra Maura tylko machnęła lekko ręką – drzwi się otworzyły.

Burza brązowych włosów zwiastowała Hermionę. Minerwa dźwignęła się na nogi.

\- Pani profesor, szybko! Morderczyni zaatakowała Harry'ego! – zawołała Gryfonka, wyraźnie roztrzęsiona.

\- Na Merlina! – Minerwa już biegła ku przerażonej dziewczynie.

\- Nic mu się nie stało, ktoś go uratował, jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zaatakowano go, kiedy składał kwiaty na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. – relacjonowała Hermiona. Minerwa najpierw odetchnęła z ulgą, a potem przeszył ją zimny dreszcz – zatem morderczyni była już w Szkocji, już praktycznie u bram Hogwartu…

\- Profesor Dumbledore jest z nim, Kingsley już jest w drodze. Idziemy, pani profesor? – Hermiona bezceremonialnie chwyciła Minerwę za łokieć, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.

Nauczycielka transmutacji pokiwała głową, a potem zebrała swoją magię i teleportowała je obie do skrzydła szpitalnego, nie oglądając się nawet na Allegrę Maurę. Nie zdążyły się rozejrzeć, kiedy do środka wpadł Kingsley i kilku aurorów, na czele z Ronaldem. Przy jednym z łóżek stał już Albus i Ginewra. Ignorując dezaprobatę na twarzy Poppy, Minerwa podeszła do leżącego na łóżku Harry'ego.

Nie wyglądał na rannego. Wciąż ubrany w ciepłą kurtkę i dżinsy, rozglądał się wokół z niepokojem. Na widok Minerwy wstrzymał oddech.

\- Harry? – Minerwa zauważyła, że chłopak łapie Ginny za rękę.

\- Widziałem ją. Próbowała mnie zabić. – powiedział młody czarodziej – wciąż był w szoku.

\- Spokojnie, Harry. Jeśli mamy ją złapać, musimy wiedzieć o niej jak najwięcej. – zasugerował Kingsley, pozornie stoicki.

\- Czy mógłbyś pokazać nam wspomnienie, Harry? Przyniosę myślodsiewnię. – zaproponował Albus. Harry pokiwał głową, a dyrektor pobiegł do kominka, by zaraz wrócić, z kamienną misą w dłoniach.

\- Pomieści nas wszystkich? – Minerwa wiedziała, że lepiej oglądało się wspomnienia od wewnątrz, nie na powierzchni.

\- Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Ginewra, Kingsley, ja i ty powinniśmy się zmieścić. – stwierdził Albus, w zamyśleniu gładząc kasztanową brodę.

Harry przytknął różdżkę do skroni i przeniósł srebrzystą nitkę wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. Wymienione przez Albusa osoby podeszły bliżej. Kingsley odliczył do pięciu i wszyscy jednocześnie dotknęli powierzchni szarego płynu.

Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała miejsce, w którym kiedyś wznosiła się Wrzeszcząca Chata, a gdzie teraz znajdował się czarny grobowiec Severusa Snape'a. Obserwowała, jak Harry wyczarowuje bukiet z białych lilii i kładzie go obok bukieciku konwalii, który Minerwa przyniosła kilka dni wcześniej. Niby nic niezwykłego – we wspomnieniu panowała pełna szacunku cisza.

Do momentu, w którym głos, który Minerwa zidentyfikowałaby jako męski zawołał:

\- Padnij! – jednocześnie rozmazana, ciemna plama pojawiła się w ich polu widzenia i pociągnęła Harry'ego na ziemię, za grobowiec.

Sekundy później zielony promień uśmiercającej klątwy musnął czarny kamień, z którego zrobiono nagrobek.

Minerwa zatkała dłonią usta. Trudno jej było uwierzyć własnym oczom. Obok Harry'ego kuliła się młoda kobieta, o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Mogłaby uchodzić za siostrę Minerwy… chociaż im dłużej czarownica przyglądała się nieznajomej, tym więcej znajdowała różnic – twarz była okrąglejsza, sylwetka pełniejsza, odcień oczu mniej intensywny. Ubrana była w dziwne, czarne szaty, szerokie w ramionach, ale jakby ciasne w biodrach.

Zaraz jednak Minerwa zwróciła uwagę na ruch za drzewami. Z lasu wynurzyła się stara kobieta – miała szarobiałe włosy, chociaż momentami zdawały się mieć fioletowy połysk. Może wrażenie to potęgowała fioletowa suknia, która wyglądałaby dobrze na młodej kobiecie, ale dodawała groteski czarownicy, która musiała być starsza od Minerwy.

\- Avada Kedavra! – czarownica nie patyczkowała się – jej klątwa odłupała kawałek czarnego kamienia.

\- Co, u diabła? – spytał Harry ciemnowłosą kobietę, która wciąż trzymała rękę na jego ramieniu. Minerwa zobaczyła błysk na jej dłoni, ale zaraz potem kobieta wychyliła się i posłała ku atakującej niewerbalną Drętwotę.

\- Na co czekasz? Teleportuj się pod bramę Hogwartu! – nieznajoma wybawicielka Harry'ego mówiła bez akcentu, jednak miała dziwny, głęboki głos.

\- Tak, uciekaj, Harry Potterze! Schowaj się pod spódnicami kobiet, bez których byłbyś nikim! Dopadnę i je, i ciebie, a potem zabiję, w akcie najcudowniejszej, wyzwalającej zemsty! – zawołała atakująca starsza czarownica. Także nie miała akcentu, ale mówiła powoli, jakby nie chciała zdradzić, że jest nietutejsza.

Harry chyba był rozdarty. Posłał za grobowiec jakiś urok, wspomagając ciemnowłosą nieznajomą, lecz nietrudno było dostrzec zagubienie i niezrozumienie w jego zielonych oczach.

\- Idź, ostrzeż innych. – ponagliła Harry'ego czarownica niestrudzenie miotająca zaklęcia w napastniczkę.

Wspomnienie rozmyło się – Harry się teleportował. Gdy Minerwa zamrugała, wszyscy byli już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zapadła cisza.

\- Powiedzcie, że ktoś rozpoznaje którąś z tych wiedźm. – Kingsley potarł ciemne czoło.

\- Przez moment wydawało mi się… - Harry urwał i niepewnie zerknął na Minerwę.

\- Wyglądałam inaczej w młodości. – odpowiedziała, zaprzeczając temu, co mogli sobie pomyśleć wszyscy poza nią i Albusem.

\- Tak. Może twojej wybawicielce zależało na tym, by być podobną do Minerwy, ale to nie była ona. Profesor McGonagall nie ma też żadnej rodziny… - z tymi słowami dłoń Albusa znalazła palce dłoni Minerwy i ścisnęła je kojąco.

\- Poza tym, spędziłam ostatnią godzinę z narzeczoną profesora Zenaidova i nie ruszałam się z zamku. – dodała Minerwa.

\- Rozumiem. To było takie życzeniowe myślenie – chciałem, żeby to pani mnie uratowała, odmłodzona… zorientowana w sytuacji. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na miejscu są ślady walki, ale obie wiedźmy już zniknęły. – wtrącił Ron, podczas gdy Minerwa posyłała Harry'emu współczujące spojrzenie.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, że morderczyni szuka zemsty… wiemy też jak wygląda. – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Wydaje mi się znajoma… ale nie potrafię określić, gdzie mógłbym ją wcześniej widzieć. – Albus wzruszył ramionami, Minerwa wychwyciła jego niechęć do samego siebie – niemożliwość rozwiązania tej zagadki, nawet z tak oczywistą wskazówką go irytowała.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? Musi być do cna szalona, jeśli chce pomścić Voldemorta! – Ginny protekcyjnie otoczyła ramionami Harry'ego.

\- Jest niebezpieczna i nie waha się zabijać. Kluczowe, byśmy wiedzieli o niej jak najwięcej. – zauważył Kingsley ze znużeniem.

\- Zamierzasz poinformować opinię publiczną o ataku na Harry'ego? – spytała Minerwa, wiedząc, że jeśli do prasy dostaną się szczegóły, dziennikarze znów obiorą ją za cel. Albus ścisnął jej rękę, w milczącym zapewnieniu, że będzie przy niej. Potrzebowała tego.

\- Ludzie muszą być ostrożniejsi. A ci, którzy mieli kluczowy udział w upadku Voldemorta szczególnie. – Kingsley spojrzał na Albusa z powagą.

\- Zawiesimy możliwość odwiedzania Hogsmeade i wzmocnimy bariery wokół szkoły, a także ostrzeżemy nauczycieli. – zapewnił go dyrektor.

\- Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyście nie ruszali się z zamku, szczególnie pani, pani profesor. – minister skinął głową Minerwie.

\- Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że Hogwart jest dość bezpieczny. – Minerwa nie zamierzała otwarcie deklarować stałego pobytu w zamku. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by szkoła mogła stać się więzieniem.

\- Harry może tu zostać tak długo jak potrzeba. Myślę, że możemy go zostawić pod okiem madame Pomfrey. – stwierdził Albus.

Naturalnie, Ron, Hermiona i Ginewra zostali przy przyjacielu. Kingsley pożegnał się i jeszcze raz przestrzegł Albusa, by chronił Minerwę, nauczycieli i uczniów. Minister ze świtą odeszli, zabrawszy wspomnienie Harry'ego zamknięte w kryształowej fiolce.

Minerwa i Albus poprzez wewnętrzną sieć Fiuu przenieśli się do jej salonu. Czarownica chciała zaproponować mu jakiś lunch, bo może jakimś cudem nie stracił apetytu w związku z całą tą sprawą, ale dyrektor odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Jesteś wykończona. Powinnaś iść się położyć. – jego ton był nasączony tym rodzajem perswazji, której nie znosiła.

\- Nonsens. Poza kilkoma lekcjami i herbatką z Allegrą Maurą nic dziś nie robiłam. – zaprotestowała Minerwa.

\- W takim razie, będziesz towarzyszyć w drzemce mnie. – stwierdził Albus i ruszył do drzwi jej sypialni.

\- Chyba się zapominasz, młody człowieku! – zawołała Minerwa, idąc za nim. Otworzył bezceremonialnie drzwi – czarownica wpadłaby na niego, ale obrócił się, chwycił ją za nadgarstki i pociągnął za sobą.

\- Albusie! – próbowała udawać urażoną, lecz to nie było łatwe, bo Albus chichotał, cofając się do środka, aż plecami natrafił na kolumnę baldachimu jej łóżka.

\- Ach! – krzyknęła Minerwa, ponieważ zaplątała się w spódnicę swojej szaty i poleciała całym ciężarem na czarodzieja.

Upadli razem na łóżko. Minerwa leżała na piersi Albusa, wpatrując się w migoczące, akwamarynowe oczy. Był taki przystojny… wodziła wzrokiem po gładkim, pozbawionym zmarszczek czole, wydatnym, ale prostym nosie, kasztanowej brodzie… kusiło ją, by pocałować go prosto w usta, wygięte w subtelnym uśmiechu.

A potem zobaczyła swoje pomarszczone, stare dłonie ułożone na jego szatach i zdradziecki rumieniec wstydu musiał wstąpić na jej policzki. Czym prędzej zsunęła się z niego, czując natychmiast tą dziwną tęsknotę, gdy odsunęła się na ,,swoją" część łóżka.

\- Minnie? – kątem oka Minerwa widziała, że Albus wyciąga do niej rękę.

\- Jak długo będziemy jeszcze tak funkcjonować, Albusie? To nie jest uczciwe wobec nikogo. – Minerwa przymknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie Albusa, otoczonego wianuszkiem adoratorek… każda chętna do spędzenia z nim nocy… podczas gdy on z czuł się zobowiązany każdej nocy wracać do niedołężnej staruszki…

\- Min, Harry mógł dziś zginąć. Ze słów tej szalonej wiedźmy wynika, że ona poluje też na ciebie. Musisz być silna, by w razie czego… - Albus przekręcił się na bok i drugą dłonią sięgnął do jej policzka.

\- Nie o tym mówię. – oświadczyła z odwagą. Zebrała jej resztki i spojrzała mu w oczy.

Nienawidziła obserwować jak migotanie w jego oczach zamiera. Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że najczęściej ona jest tego powodem. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że gdyby Albus się dowiedział o wszystkim, co przed nim ukryła… to migotanie mogłoby nigdy nie wrócić. Prawie czuła łzy napływające do oczu.

\- Czego ty chcesz, Minerwo? – spytał z powagą, a po raz pierwszy za młodzieńczą twarzą słychać było zmęczenie, ponadstuletnie doświadczenie.

\- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. – wyszeptała. Taka była prawda, Minerwa oszukiwała go w zbyt wielu sprawach, by móc kłamać jeszcze i w tej. Niewiele rzeczy poza jego szczęściem się liczyło – może jedynie Hogwart. W każdym razie powoli coraz mniej zależało jej na swoim własnym spokoju. Kiedyś to było dla niej nadrzędną wartością – spokój umysłu, wyciszenie sumienia… oraz potrzeba chronienia Albusa, którą przejawiała od tamtego momentu, kiedy zdradził jej prawdę o swoim związku z Grindelwaldem. Dzisiaj zostawała tylko ta niechęć do ranienia go, nie ważne w jak słusznej sprawie. Minerwa długo żyła we względnym spokoju. Była już naprawdę gotowa odejść.

\- Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym mógł oddać ci połowę swojej młodości. Byłbym uradowany, gdybym nie musiał się martwić, że być może przyjdzie mi żyć w świecie bez ciebie. Byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem, gdybyśmy mogli cofnąć czas, i gdybym zamiast ,,Nie powinienem był tego robić" powiedział, że ,,Chciałbym to robić każdego dnia." Pięć słów wymienionych na inne i moje życie może miałoby więcej sensu, bo wiem, co wtedy widziałem… - czarodziej przymknął oczy, jakby chciał rozpamiętywać każdy detal tamtej sceny, która zmieniła w ich relacjach wszystko.

Jak Minerwa mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć? Jak mogłaby przyznać się, że karmi się wspomnieniem intensywniejszym, wykradzionym mu tak nikczemnie? A jednocześnie, przecież nie miała siły by go teraz odtrącić. Zresztą, zupełnie szczerze, dlaczego miałaby to robić? Kochała go.

\- Chodź tu. – mruknęła, rozkładając ręce. Ogarnęła ją niewymierna czułość, gdy Albus ochoczo ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu, tak, że mogła wsunąć podbródek w jego kasztanowe włosy. Dłońmi kreśliła okręgi na materiale jego szat.

\- Co sądzisz o dzisiejszym ataku? – spytała Minerwa, gdy po kwadransie milczenia zauważyła, że on wcale nie drzemie, tylko rozmyśla nad czymś.

\- Przeraża mnie, jak mało wiemy o przeszłości Riddle'a. Zawsze te białe plamy w jego historii napawały mnie niepokojem, ale teraz znikąd pojawia się wiedźma, która gotowa jest zabijać, by go pomścić. – wyznał Albus, splatając palce na brzuchu.

\- A ten bałkański trop? – spytała Minerwa, przypominając sobie, że Moody próbował wyśledzić poczynania Toma w czasie wojny.

\- W zostawionych przez Alastora w ministerstwie aktach nic nie ma. Z drugiej strony, wątpię by nasz stary druh umieszczał tam cokolwiek istotnego – wszyscy wiemy, jak niekompletne są oficjalne archiwa. – wyjaśniał Albus. Minerwa poczuła zimne ukłucie, gdy zorientowała się, jak pełne dziur są jej własne akta, że tylko część prawdy jest ukryta i zapieczętowana w ministerstwie, a o całej historii, ze wszystkimi szczegółami… nie wie nikt oprócz niej. Zadrżała, a Albus wtulił się w nią mocniej. Jego ciało promieniowało rozkosznym, uspokajającym ciepłem.

\- Myślisz, że Alastor mógł powiedzieć coś Poppy? - spytał Albus, z prawie dziecięcą nadzieją.

\- Nie sądzę, by rozmawiali o Voldemorcie, ale można by ją o to zapytać.

\- Może ty byś z nią porozmawiała?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że ostatnio nie jesteśmy w najlepszych stosunkach. – Minerwa westchnęła. Pielęgniarka wciąż miała za złe Minerwie, że ta jej nie ufała w kwestii własnego zdrowia. Poppy dodatkowo zrobiła się podejrzliwa, gdy stan Minerwy zaczął się poprawiać, z powodu braku koszmarów.

\- Min, spróbuj chociaż. Wiem, że przyjaźń z Poppy jest dla ciebie ważna. – poprosił Albus. Nie mogła odmówić mu racji. Załamanie w relacji z Poppy było dla niej ciosem, który znosiła z trudem. Lecz na drugiej szali leżały ciężkie odważniki jej dumy i uporu.

\- Dobrze, Albusie. – zgodziła się i pocałowała go w czubek głowy. Widziała, jak Albus uśmiecha się błogo i rozluźniła się. Jej umysł natychmiast przylgnął do tych pięknych słów, które zostały dziś wypowiedziane.

Minerwa pomyślała, że byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby byli sobie równi we wszystkim – w wieku, w magii, w społecznej roli. Byłaby uradowana, gdyby nie musiała się martwić, że kiedyś zostawi go samego, ze złamanym sercem i niewyjaśnionymi sekretami. Czy jednak byłaby najszczęśliwszą czarownicą na ziemi, gdyby zdołała cofnąć czas i zapobiec rzuceniu tamtego nieszczęsnego ,,Obliviate"?


	18. Rozdział 18 - Maj 1998 / Marzec 1999

Maj 1998

Ciemny rubin lśnił w promieniach słońca. Jeśli dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, można było zauważyć drobinki czerni, jakby zatopione w szlachetnym kamieniu. Assuarin zastanawiał się, czy to jakaś fizyczna manifestacja skrywanych w pierścieniu fragmentów dusz. Kilkanaście niewinnych… które musiały umrzeć tylko dlatego, że wyglądały w określony sposób.

\- Szuka nas na Syberii. Liczy, że wróciłam do starych kryjówek. Donoszą o pożarach tajgi. – na przewróconym pniaku przycupnęła Allegra Maura i rzuciła w jego stronę gazetą. Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie, na którym ktoś uwiecznił wygłodniałe płomienie pożerające stary las.

\- Albo nadal chce trzymać się z dala od większych miast. Myślisz, że ktoś w Petersburgu albo Moskwie mógłby ją rozpoznać? A może wcale nie jest Rosjanką? – Assuarin skrzywił się, wspominając twarz Violet, wykrzywioną gniewem. Po kilku miesiącach spędzonych w jej towarzystwie, Assuarin wiedział, że Violet zna kilka języków obcych – nauczyła Allegrę Maurę angielskiego, francuskiego i niemieckiego.

\- Na tym etapie to zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę jest moją matką. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że była gotowa mnie zabić. – Allegra Maura położyła głowę na ramieniu Assuarina.

Przez moment oboje milczeli, rozkoszując się odgłosami lasu – szumem drzew, nawoływaniami ptaków. Podejrzewali, że to ostatnie tak sielankowe chwile – byli już tak blisko Petersburga, że jutro przy pomyślnych wiatrach będą mogli wylądować na którejś z ulic. Assuarin planował jak najszybsze przedostanie się do Dymitra Barysznikowa, najlepszego uzdrowiciela w Petersburgu, zajmującego się wpływem zaklęć na organizm ludzki.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytała Allegra Maura, łapiąc go za rękę i składając ciepły pocałunek na wierzchu dłoni.

\- Przez chwilę sądziłem, że powinniśmy wyrzucić pierścień, ale on może się przydać. Lepiej by nikt w Petersburgu nie widział twojej prawdziwej twarzy. – westchnął mężczyzna, gładząc policzek Allegry Maury.

\- Z tym, że to ciebie mogą rozpoznać. To ty powinieneś założyć pierścień. – Allegra Maura spojrzała na niego z powagą.

\- Zwariowałaś? Przecież… - Assuarinowi trudno było znaleźć argument, który by jej nie uraził – w końcu to ona uczyniła z pierścienia okropny, czarnomagiczny artefakt.

\- Spójrz. – Allegra Maura podniosła się i stanęła przed nim. Assuarin wciąż ściskał pierścień w dłoni, gdy czarownica zamknęła oczy. Prawie krzyknął, gdy jej obraz zafalował… a na miejscu Allegry Maury stała nijaka, niepozorna mugolka, Elizavieta. Mag wodził wzrokiem między tą iluzją a pierścieniem w swojej dłoni.

\- Miałeś rację, to ja stworzyłam pierścień. Dogłębnie znam sterujące nim mechanizmy. A że Elizavieta była pierwsza… spędziłam z tym konkretnym kawałkiem duszy najwięcej czasu i eksperymentowałam na nim – jestem w stanie narzucić na siebie tą transmutację, tak jak metamorfomag. – oświadczyła kobieta o ciele Elizaviety, ale głosie Allegry Maury.

\- Nie potrzebujesz do tego pierścienia? – spytał zszokowany Assuarin.

\- Nie. To transmutacja genowa… wyjaśnienie algorytmów działania zajęłoby mi wieki. Ważne jest natomiast, by ciebie nie rozpoznano. Twoja matka nie może się dowiedzieć, że wróciłeś do miasta. – objaśniała Allegra Maura, z logiką, na którą Assuarin nie miał argumentów.

\- Matka pewnie i tak mnie rozpozna. – mruknął, ale zdecydował się wsunąć pierścień na mały palec.

\- Lecz jej słudzy nie. Będzie ci łatwiej jak skupisz się na tej, którą widziałeś – Anastazji. Przywołaj jej obraz i nałóż na siebie. – poinstruowała go ukochana, obserwując z lekkim podekscytowaniem.

Uczucie przemiany w Anastazję Assuarin zaklasyfikowałby jednoznacznie jako bardzo nieprzyjemne – jakby transmutacji ulegała każda z jego komórek, a ból kumulował się tam, gdzie zmiany były największe. Anastazja była niższa, zatem kręgosłup musiał się skurczyć. Miednicę miała szerszą. Assuarin mógłby wymieniać kolejne anatomiczne różnice. Ból, jaki towarzyszył przemianie, zostawił go z łzami w oczach – czy jednak mógł powiedzieć, by były to jego własne łzy?

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jak się czujesz? – Allegra Maura delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Paskudnie. – odpowiedział szczerze, unosząc dłoń do twarzy. Całe szczęście, nadal miał swoją moc, chociaż podejrzewał, że transmutacja skutecznie maskowała jej rozmiary przed innymi. Bez użycia różdżki transmutował kawałek kamienia w mało foremne lustro.

\- Dzisiaj poćwiczysz. Wciąż mówisz jak mężczyzna, pewnie podobnie się poruszasz… a musisz być pewien swojego refleksu, jeśli jutro mamy wyruszyć. – Allegra Maura czule zebrała czarne włosy z jego ramion i spięła je spinką.

Assuarin skinął głową, chociaż wciąż z szokiem przypatrywał się nieswojej twarzy, zielonym oczom, kobiecej sylwetce… granie kobiety mogło być trudniejsze niż się tego spodziewał. Z drugiej jednak strony, dla Allegry Maury był gotów zrobić wszystko.

Tak jak zapowiedziała jego ukochana o szmaragdowych oczach, całą noc poświęcił na ćwiczenia, na zapoznawanie się z formą, która była dla niego obca i w jakiś sposób obrzydliwa. Momentami czuł się tak, jakby zdarł skórę z Anastazji i próbował przyszyć ją do swojej skóry. Podczas lotu do Petersburga zastanawiał się nad tym, czy używanie pierścienia czyni z niego potwora. Zmuszał się do odrzucania tej tezy – bowiem zgodnie z nią, Allegra Maura, odpowiedzialna za zaklęcie biednych dusz w pierścieniu musiała być bestią. Przecież Assuarin nie zakochałby się w bestii, prawda?

Jako dwie niepozorne mugolki bez różdżek, bez problemów przedostali się przez zaporę stworzoną z dwóch niezbyt potężnych magicznie półgłówków. Rozbrojenie samego Dymitra zajęło im trochę więcej czasu, ale gdy już jego różdżka znalazła się w dłoni Assuarina, uzdrowiciel spokorniał. Zasiedli przed jego biurkiem w gabinecie pełnym słojów z częściowo transmutowanymi częściami ciała.

\- Przepraszamy za to najście, ale liczymy, że wytłumaczy nam pan pewien medyczny fenomen, z którym się zetknęliśmy. – powiedziała Allegra Maura, w skórze Elizaviety. Już wcześniej ustaliła z Assuarinem, że nie przyznają, iż problem dotyczy niej.

\- Nie sądzę bym miał jakiś wybór, czyż nie? – Dymitr Barysznikow był barczystym mężczyzną, którego postarzały białe bokobrody. Małe, przekrwione oczka mrugały gorączkowo, a na lewym policzku miał zielone znamię, wyglądające jakby ktoś próbował mu przeszczepić krokodyle łuski.

\- Otóż nasza znajoma boryka się od urodzenia z pewną przypadłością. Zdaje się, jakoby jej organizm produkował za wiele mocy, która następnie jest transmutowana w fizyczny ból. Ona musi pozbywać się tej magii, inaczej ból by ją zabił. – pokrótce wytłumaczyła Allegra Maura.

\- Skąd pewność, że to transmutacja? – spytał Dymitr, gładząc się po wydatnym brzuchu.

\- Bo to dziedzina magii, do której nasz znajoma ma szczególne zdolności. – wtrącił się Assuarin, modulując swój głos.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim. Ten ból, jakby go panie opisały? – wypytywał uzdrowiciel.

\- Jak po potraktowaniu Cruciatusem.

\- I to się przejawia od urodzenia? Jest możliwość, by była to jakaś genetyczna przypadłość? Czy rodzice tej czarownicy wyróżniali się czymś szczególnym?

Assuarin i Allegra Maura spojrzeli po sobie. Violet wyróżniała się wieloma szczególnymi cechami, a o ojcu Allegry Maury można było jedynie gdybać. O ile oczywiście Violet była biologiczną matką ukochanej Assuarina.

\- Nie wiedzą panie. Zatem trudno mi cokolwiek orzec. Może matka była torturowana podczas ciąży? Poszedłbym za tym wątkiem Cruciatusa… ból-moc, moc-ból… - mamrotał Barysznikow, wodząc wzrokiem po tytułach książek, umieszczonych na regale ponad plecami Allegry Maury.

\- Może zna pan kogoś, nawet za granicą, kto prowadził badania nad klątwą Cruciatus? – spytał Assuarin. Jeśli przyczyna naprawdę leżała w genach… to ustalenie jej nic nie zmieniało. Oni poszukiwali kogoś, kto wskazałby im alternatywne rozwiązanie do pasożytniczego odbierania mocy przez innego maga.

\- To nie jest klątwa, nad którą można by prowadzić eksperymenty! Tym bardziej, że każdy reaguje inaczej… a właśnie, ostatnio wyczytałem artykuł o brytyjskiej czarownicy, która zniosła kilkadziesiąt klątw bólu bez większego wysiłku. Może ona transmutowała go w moc… wyjątkowo potężna, uzdolniona w transmutacji… tak, to jest jedyny przypadek transmutacji ból-moc, o którym słyszałem. – Dymitr, za milczącym przyzwoleniem Allegry Maury, wciąż dzierżącej jego różdżkę, zaczął przetrząsać plik gazet.

\- To był numer z początku maja… tak, Prorok Codzienny… - Barysznikow wyciągnął gazetę, na której okładce umieszczono zdjęcie młodego czarodzieja w okrągłych okularach, z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. Tytuł brzmiał: ,,Voldemort – wreszcie martwy!" Assuarin wstrzymał oddech – ponura sława brytyjskiego czarnoksiężnika dotarła nawet do Rosji… jeśli on naprawdę był martwy, to świat był lepszym miejscem…

\- Znalazł pan ten artykuł? – Allegra Maura zaczęła się wiercić z niecierpliwością.

\- Tak. O Cruciatusy możecie zapytać ją – Minerwę McGonagall! – Dymitr triumfalnie podetknął im pod nos artykuł na drugiej stronie, której połowę zajmowało zdjęcie czarownicy, znanej nieco Assuarinowi…

Minerwa McGonagall.

Arcymistrzyni transmutacji, animag.

Pogromczyni Voldemorta, na równi z chłopcem z pierwszej strony gazety.

Zastępczyni dyrektora w Hogwarcie.

Szpieg w Nurmengardzie.

Jedyny niewinny świadek ludobójstwa.

Starsza dama o zielonych oczach, których blask tłumiły szkła okularów o prostokątnych oprawkach.

Ta, do której prowadziły wszystkie ścieżki sekretów i tajemnic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marzec 1999

Późnym piątkowym wieczorem Minerwa spacerowała po Hogwarcie. Czuła się w wielkim zamku coraz bardziej uwięziona. Napięcie udzielało się wszystkim – nawet najmłodszym uczniom. Minerwa miała już dość pełnych niepokoju spojrzeń, które rzucali jej wszyscy. Nie wiedziała dokąd się skierować - nie chciała jeszcze wracać do wieży Gryffindoru. Dziwnym trafem nogi zaprowadziły ją pod drzwi małej dobudówki w zachodnim skrzydle, gdzie mieściło się mieszkanie Rolandy i magazyn ze szkolnymi miotłami. Składzik otworzył się pod wpływem zaklęcia i odpowiedniego hasła.

Minerwa przez kwadrans oglądała miotły, z których większość miała najlepsze lata za sobą. W duchu przeklinała samą siebie za brak poparcia dla Rolandy w kwestii dofinansowywania lekcji latania. Lecz z drugiej strony, wydatki Hogwartu były w tym roku większe niż kiedykolwiek.

\- No proszę, któż tu zawitał.

Nauczycielka transmutacji odwróciła się powoli – kroki Rolandy i Poppy słyszała już kilka minut wcześniej.

\- Pomyślałam, że sobie polatam. – powiedziała Minerwa, wybierając jedną z lepszych mioteł. Tęskniła za wolnością, jaką dawał lot.

\- Rozbijesz się, jeśli zemdlejesz w powietrzu. – rzekła Poppy dość chłodno.

\- Skąd to założenie, że zemdleję? Czuję się znakomicie. – Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę, wymijając pielęgniarkę i instruktorkę latania.

Poppy prychnęła, ale Rolanda chwyciła Minerwę za łokieć.

\- Min, daj spokój. Nie możecie się na siebie gniewać wiecznie. – zauważyła młodsza czarownica.

\- Ja się nie gniewam, denerwuje mnie jedynie jej przesadna troska, jej nieustanne przypominanie mi, że jestem stara i umierająca i to, że podświadomie obwinia mnie o śmierć Alastora! – krzyknęła Minerwa, zaciskając lśniące ręce na trzonku miotły. Oczywiście, musiała spuścić z wodzy swój temperament – to rzadko kiedy kończyło się dobrze.

Poppy zbladła – z pewnością nie spodziewała się takiego wybuchu. Zaraz potem w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, czując palące poczucie winy i wstyd za utratę panowania nad sobą – nawet jeśli to była prawda. Poppy widziała Minerwę jako powód powrotu Albusa. Trawiła ją zazdrość, że to dyrektor wrócił z drugiej strony zasłony, a nie jej ukochany Moody.

Wszystkie trzy kobiety to wiedziały, ale żadna nie potrafiła powiedzieć tego głośno. Aż to tej chwili.

\- Przepraszam. – odezwała się Poppy, jeszcze bardziej podsycając poczucie winy w Minerwie.

\- Nie, to ja… - zaczęła Minerwa.

\- Wycierpiałaś wystarczająco przez te wszystkie lata. Rozumiem. Dzięki tobie wszyscy żyjemy. – Poppy mówiła szybko, nie patrząc wcale na Minerwę. Obok Rolanda marszczyła czoło, jakby usiłowała wymyśleć jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie tej patowej sytuacji.

\- Poppy.

\- Idź, leć. – Poppy machnęła ręką i ruszyła w odwrotną stronę.

\- Poppy, to … nie jest tak jak sobie wyobrażasz!

Pielęgniarka nie zatrzymała się. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech i rzekła czystym, dźwięcznym głosem:

\- ,,Przyjaciele są jak ulepszona wersja myślodsiewni."

I tym razem Poppy stanęła jak wryta. Odwróciła się wolno, a jej twarz była zupełnie blada. Minerwa poczuła jak jej oczy wilgotnieją. Poppy była z nią od samego początku – nie bała się jej tak bardzo jak inni, nie oceniała jej na podstawie pochodzenia, dzieliły razem trudy szkolnego, gryfońskiego życia i pierwsze pułapki dorosłości.

To było takie proste. Wystarczyło po prostu rozłożyć ramiona i rozciągnąć wargi w uśmiechu. Pozwolić, by niższa przyjaciółka przytuliła się do niej mocno. Kontemplować jej ziołowy zapach i drżenie rąk.

\- Och, Min… - wyszeptała Poppy, nieco odsuwając się od piersi Minerwy.

\- Już dobrze. Zapomnijmy o tym. Obiecuję, że od tej pory zadbam o swoje zdrowie i nie będziesz musiała się o mnie martwić… - zaczęła Minerwa, jednocześnie delektując się wspomnieniami poranków, gdy pierwszym widokiem były migoczące błękitne oczy…

\- Tak… musisz nabrać sił. Obiecałaś Potterowi, że pomożesz mu zostać aurorem… - Poppy energicznie pokiwała głową.

\- Potterowi? Tak, ale dlaczego tobie na tym zależy… - Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę z tym związaną. – wyznała Poppy.

\- Wiecie co, może omówicie to ponad ognistą whiskey? Mam spory zapas, a koniec waszej dziwnej waśni trzeba opić. – wtrąciła się Rolanda.

Minerwa wymieniła z Poppy porozumiewawczy uśmiech, ale obie poszły za Rolandą do jej apartamentów, pełnych miotlarskich gadżetów, pucharów i plakatów ulubionych drużyn.

Gdy każda z nich już wypiła porządny łyk ognistej, Minerwa zapytała:

\- O co chciałaś mnie prosić, Poppy?

Pielęgniarka splotła palce.

\- To prawda, że Potter poprosił cię o pełne szkolenie podczas wakacji? Ponieważ jesteś ostatnim aurorem starej daty? – spytała na jednym wydechu.

\- Biuro rozluźniało rygor przyjęć i szkoleń, ale to i tak nie uchroniło ich przed ogromnymi stratami w wojnie z Voldemortem. Moje szkolenie było przyśpieszone, jednak opierało się jeszcze na starych zasadach. To, oraz niestety moje doświadczenie zapewne skłoniło naszego bohatera do zwrócenia się z tym do mnie. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Pomożesz mu, prawda? Te ataki tylko obnażyły nasze słabości, aurorzy muszą być szkoleni według starych zasad.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet jeśli to nie rozwiąże naszych problemów, dla Pottera i ewentualnych nowych aurorów może okazać się przydatne. Obawiam się jedynie, czy dam radę przedstawić im wszystkie praktyczne aspekty… Alastor… był lepszym nauczycielem pod tym względem.

\- Właśnie, Minerwo. Alastor. – oświadczyła Poppy.

Nauczycielka transmutacji pozwoliła, by smutek na dobre rozgościł się na jej twarzy.

\- Wybacz, może nie powinnam o nim wspominać…

\- Nie, chodzi właśnie o niego. Widzisz, on rozumiał wagę szkolenia i tych wszystkich rzeczy, których was uczono podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem. I spisał to wszystko.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Pomyślała o książce zawierającej wiedzę i doświadczenie Alastora, spisaną jego ręką…

\- Przecież to byłby idealny podręcznik dla przyszłych aurorów! – zawołała z tyłu Rolanda.

\- Dokładnie. Jest tylko kilka kłopotów… - zaczęła Poppy.

\- Tak?

\- Alastor zostawił u mnie jedynie ostatni, niedokończony dziennik. Reszta jest najprawdopodobniej wciąż w jego domu, choć mógł też ukryć je gdzie indziej.

\- No i co to za problem? Miał dom w Szkocji, z tego co pamiętam. – wtrąciła się instruktorka latania.

\- Ro, mówimy o domu Szalonookiego! – podkreśliła Poppy.

Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. Była w rodzinnym domu Alastora zaledwie kilka razy – i większość z tego gdy oboje byli dziećmi, a jego rodzice jako aurorzy ochraniali jej ojca -ambasadora McGonagalla. Już wtedy, ponury, szkocki, nieco zrujnowany zameczek był zamieniony w twierdzę naszpikowaną ochronnymi zaklęciami. Sam Alastor na pewno dodał ich tam o wiele więcej…

\- Nie zabrał mnie tam, bo jak powiedział, sam nie pamiętał o wszystkich pułapkach. – rzuciła Poppy z wyraźną nostalgią.

\- Śmierciożercy też tam nie weszli, po tym jak coś poparzyło Yaxleya na wejściu. – mruknęła Minerwa.

\- Ale przecież wy obie jesteście wyjątkowo dobre w magii, no i znałyście Szalonookiego najlepiej. – powiedziała Rolanda, dolewając sobie bursztynowego trunku.

\- Nawet jeśli zdobędziemy te dzienniki, jest jeszcze inny problem. – dodała Poppy.

\- Są zaszyfrowane, prawda? – spytała Minerwa, wspominając jednego ze swoich nauczycieli podczas szkolenia, który mówił, że tak naprawdę najtrudniej złamać szyfr przyjaciela.

\- Tak. Jedynie po rysunkach zrozumiałam, że są tam instrukcje dla aurorów. Min, jesteś jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie złamać jego szyfr. – stwierdziła Poppy z błagalną nutą.

\- Poppy, Alastor na pewno szyfrował je nie bez powodu. Co jeśli zawarł tam tajemnice, o których nie powinniśmy się dowiedzieć? – zasugerowała ostrożnie Minerwa. Przypomniała sobie o słowach Albusa, który sugerował, że Alastor mógł natrafić na jakieś informacje o Voldemorcie… informacje, które były im potrzebne szczególnie teraz.

\- Min, twoja miłość do sekretów jest o wiele za ślizgońska jak na dumę Gryffindoru! – rzekła Rolanda i czknęła.

Szkolna pielęgniarka zabrała butelkę z dłoni Rolandy, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że zgadza się z Ro. Tajemnice, sekrety – z każdym kolejnym, który wychodził na jaw, ktoś na tym cierpiał.

\- Jeśli umieścił w tych dziennikach cokolwiek dotyczącego mnie, jestem gotowa to ujawnić. – wyszeptała Poppy.

Minerwa odwróciła wzrok. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że Poppy może sobie pozwolić na takie twierdzenie – Alastor nie napisałby o niej nic negatywnego. Minerwa zaś wciąż widziała swoją winę w jego kalectwie. Surowa ocena jej relacji z Alastorem, jakiej podjęliby się choćby tylko aurorzy, którzy otrzymaliby kopie dzienników, na pewno nie poprawiłaby jej wizerunku w ich oczach.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz mi pomocy… - zaczęła Poppy, biorąc jej milczenie za niechęć.

\- Nie. Pomogę ci. Wybierzemy się do domu Alastora i rozszyfrujemy dzienniki. Znajdę klucz i dam tobie do przetłumaczenia, bo cokolwiek Alastor tam zawarł, ty masz prawo to wiedzieć. Do ciebie będzie należała decyzja, ile z tego pokazać kandydatom na aurorów. – zdecydowała Minerwa. Nawet jeśli Potter straci do niej te resztki szacunku po odkryciu tego, jak zawiodła Alastora, to chyba przyjaźń z Poppy była tego warta. Przecież wyraźne było jak Poppy zależało na rozszyfrowaniu dzienników ukochanego.

Minerwa zacisnęła palce na szklance z bursztynowym płynem, wspominając swoje gorączkowe przeglądanie stron notesu Albusa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Do zobaczenia. – Poppy uśmiechnęła do Albusa, ale ten nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Obserwował Minerwę, która wsiadła na miotłę, tradycyjnie z nogami po jednej stronie. Nauczycielka transmutacji uznała, że teren domostwa Szalonookiego jest zbyt naładowany zaklęciami, by się tam teleportować, nie wspominając o użyciu sieci Fiuu. Z racji niedalekiej odległości od Hogwartu miotły wydawały się jej najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem, co oczywiście niezbyt podobało się Poppy, nieprzepadającej za tym środkiem transportu.

Startowały z wzgórza za Hogsmeade. Albus chciał lecieć z nimi, ale Minerwa kazała mu strzec Hogwartu.

\- Uważajcie na siebie. – mruknął Albus. Martwił się z powodu zagrożenia ze strony morderczyni, która chciała pomścić Voldemorta. Minerwie przeszło przez myśl, że nierozsądnie przedefilowali przez całe Hogsmeade, ale Hogwart był otoczony zaklęciami, które nie przepuściłyby mioteł, a Minerwa nie chciała marnować sił na naginanie ich. Dodatkowo Poppy po drodze musiała kupić rękawiczki miotlarskie.

\- Gotowa? – Minerwa zerknęła na przyjaciółkę.

\- Lećmy. – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka i odepchnęła się mocno od ziemi.

Nauczycielka podążyła za nią. W oka mgnieniu wzniosły się ponad zabudowania Hogsmeade. Wioska, choć bardziej kolorowa niż jeszcze rok temu, nadal nie była tak pełna krzątających się magów jak wtedy, gdy Minerwa jako dziecko odwiedziła ją po raz pierwszy. Czarownica odwróciła się – Hogwart jak zwykle prezentował się bajkowo.

Miały jednak misję do wypełnienia, więc Minerwa skierowała się na zachód, pozwalając by wiejący przeciwnie wiatr strącił kaptur z jej twarzy. Wzniosła się wyżej niż Poppy, a na trzonku jej miotły zaczęły osadzać się krople rosy.

Kochała latać. Sprawiało jej to radość podobną do transmutacji czy nauczania. Latanie zdawało się być w jej krwi. Przymknęła oczy, wspominając niezliczone godziny spędzone na miotle podczas treningów quidditcha. Jakież piękne były te czasy, gdy razem z Charlusem i Geraldine kierowali gryfońską drużynę ku zwycięstwom!

Lot do Abergeldie, niewielkiej ziemskiej posiadłości Szalonookiego zajął im godzinę i to głównie ze względu na Poppy, która odmawiała rozwinięcia większych prędkości w obawie przed zderzeniem z ptakami – co zdaniem Minerwy było zupełnie irracjonalne.

\- To tutaj? – zawołała pielęgniarka z dołu, widząc, że Minerwa obniża lot. Powątpiewanie w głosie przyjaciółki brało się z iluzji, że pod nimi znajduje się jedynie kamienisto-wrzosowe pustkowie, przecięte płytką rzeką wijącą się w szerokim korycie.

\- Lądujemy!

Minerwa zwolniła tuż nad ziemią i wymruczała jedno z zaklęć. Przez moment pod nią pojawił się złoty dysk, który zniknął, gdy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi. Poppy wylądowała tuż obok.

\- Tu nic nie ma! Mówiłaś, że nie przewidujemy długich wędrówek. – powiedziała pielęgniarka.

\- Dom Alastora jest pięćset metrów za twoimi plecami.

\- Ale …

\- To, że go nie widzisz, nie znaczy, że go tam nie ma, Poppy. Nie wiem, jak daleko sięgają zaklęcia ochronne. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo od teraz powinnyśmy zachować ciszę. Będziesz szybko i bez zbędnych pytań wykonywać moje polecenia, dobrze? – Minerwa spojrzała Poppy prosto w oczy.

\- Tak. – ton tej odpowiedzi Poppy sprawił, że nauczycielka pożałowała swojego ostrego tonu – zbyt łatwo narzucała otoczeniu dowódczy dryl.

\- Kiedy każę ci użyć nieznanego ci zaklęcia, zrobisz to?

\- Tak.

\- Kiedy każę ci wezwać pomoc? Kiedy każę ci uciekać i ratować siebie?

\- Min, brzmisz dokładnie jak Dumbledore pouczający Pottera przed wyprawą po horkruksa.

Minerwa przygryzła wargę, ale wciąż patrzyła wyczekująco na przyjaciółkę. Analogia do zeznań Harry'ego by jej umknęła, teraz zaś czuła powagę całej sytuacji.

\- Wykonam każdy rozkaz, generale. – powiedziała Poppy, a jej ton pozbawiony był ironii. Minerwa skinęła głową i odłożyła miotłę na ziemię. Ukryła ją szybkim zaklęciem i z różdżką w pogotowiu ruszyła w kierunku mgły unoszącej się na wysokim brzegu rzeki.

Po zrobieniu dziesięciu kroków zatrzymała się i wyszeptała skomplikowaną inkantację. Z jej różdżki wystrzelił niebieski promień, falujący i rozszerzający się z każdą sekundą. Machała różdżką jak flagą, tworząc przed sobą niebieską ścianę promienistej materii, która poruszała się do przodu razem z nimi. Zaklęcie było wyczerpujące, ale bardzo przydatne – bo po kilkudziesięciu krokach mgła zmieniła kolor na czerwony, a Minerwa się zatrzymała. Za sobą czuła oddech Poppy. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła dwa zwoje pergaminu i jeden podała przyjaciółce.

\- To są zaklęcia likwidujące czary ochronne, które powinnaś znać. Wykonaj je. Ja zajmę się tymi bardziej skomplikowanymi. – poleciła Minerwa i rozwinęła swój zwój.

Po chwili ciszę przecinały tylko ich śpiewnie intonowane zaklęcia. Uroki najpierw rozpływały się w powietrzu przed nimi, ale potem pojawiła się srebrzysta kopuła. Minerwa rozpoznała jeden z potężnych starożytnych czarów – całe szczęście pamiętała przeciwzaklęcie – kopuła rozpadła się, ukazując przed nimi domostwo Moody'iego.

Wciąż jednak rzucały zaklęcia, nie pozwalając, by widok niewielkiego, przysadzistego zameczku je rozpraszał. Gdy obie wyczerpały zaklęcia umieszczone na listach, Minerwa schyliła się i podniosła z ziemi kamień. Poppy wstrzymała oddech, widząc jak kamień zmienia się w małą, zdezorientowaną, szarą wiewiórkę. Minerwa lekko rzuciła zwierzątko przed siebie. Wiewiórka pisnęła cicho, lądując na kamieniach tak szarych jak jej futerko. Potem pobiegła w kierunku zamku.

Minerwa ostrożnie zrobiła kilka kroków. Nic się nie wydarzyło, ruszyła więc dalej, odruchowo poruszając się bezszelestnie. Poppy z tyłu za nią robiła o wiele więcej hałasu. Zatrzymały się kilkanaście metrów przed ciężkimi wrotami, okutymi żelazem. Minerwa z nieufnością oglądała maleńkie okienka w grubym murze i otwory strzelnicze na blankach.

\- Min? – wyszeptała Poppy.

Zanim Minerwa odpowiedziała, jej uszy wychwyciły szmer. Instynktownie pociągnęła Poppy na ziemię i wrzasnęła:

\- Protego!

Kilkadziesiąt zaostrzonych strzał odbiło się od naprędce wyczarowanej tarczy. Poppy skrzywiła się – poczucie winy było wyraźne na jej twarzy. Minerwa, wciąż utrzymując tarczę, powoli ruszyła do przodu.

A potem znów przystanęła i powiedziała do Poppy:

\- Przyjrzyj się ścianom. Co widzisz?

\- Grube, solidne, kamienne mury… Nic więcej… Czekaj. Tam są małe otworki, w tych kamieniach? – Poppy zmrużyła oczy.

\- Przed nami jest pole magiczne. Jeśli w nie wejdziemy, cały żwir spod naszych stóp poleci w naszą stronę z ogromną prędkością. Zaklęcie jest zbyt silne by tarcze długo je powstrzymały. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Idzie je dezaktywować?

\- Jedynie od środka.

\- Co proponujesz?

Minerwa zastanowiła się. Nie było wątpliwości, że dostanie się do domostwa i rodzinnego gniazda Alastora wymaga kreatywności.

,,Myśl jak nastolatka, zadziwiająca wszystkich podczas szkolenia."

\- Accio miotła!

Miotła, z jedną ze strzał sterczącą z witek, wylądowała ostatecznie w ręku Minerwy.

\- Polecimy razem. Ja wyczaruję tarczę, ale ty będziesz musiała odbijać to, czego nie uda mi się zatrzymać. – zdecydowała Minerwa.

Poppy nie śmiała się sprzeciwić.

Adrenalina powoli podgrzewała krew w żyłach Minerwy, gdy nauczycielka przełożyła nogę przez miotłę – we dwie byłoby ciężko lecieć po damsku. Lewą ręką chwyciła mocno trzonek, prawą, wraz z różdżką, skierowała za siebie. Za nią usadowiła się Poppy, kurczowo ściskając Minerwę w talii lewą ręką.

\- Gotowa. – mruknęła pielęgniarka.

Minerwa odepchnęła się od ziemi.

Jej umysł krzyczał na miotłę, by leciała szybciej i choć stary Nimbus rozwinął ogromną prędkość zważywszy na podwójne obciążenie, to i tak było za mało. Poppy wrzasnęła, gdy setki kamieni podniosły się z brzegu rzeki i pomknęły w ich stronę. Większość z nich rozsypała się w piasek przy zetknięciu z naprawdę potężną tarczą Minerwy, ale część przedostała się i jedynie szybkie pociągnięcia różdżką Poppy uchroniły je przed gradem pocisków. Minerwa pochyliła się, celując wprost w jedno z okienek.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać okrzyku, gdy zobaczyła cienką warstwę przezroczystego szkła tuż przed twarzą.

Odruchowo wyciągnęła przed siebie pięść i zamknęła oczy.

Ból.

Ostre, pulsujące promieniowanie ciągnące się od lewej dłoni aż do ramienia.

Nic.

Minerwa odcięła od siebie uczucie bólu spowodowanego rozbiciem szyby z grubego, błyszczącego szła. Zmusiła swoje ciało do działania. Zareagowała na tyle szybko, że zminimalizowała uderzenie, z jakim wpadły na kamienną posadzkę.

Poppy jęknęła, gdy spadły z miotły. Minerwa nie marnowała czasu, i słusznie, bo oto już mknęła ku nim ogromna halabarda, a za nią średniowieczny topór. Kamienie wpadały do pomieszczenia przez rozbitą szybę. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Minerwa mogła wykorzystać w tej starej zbrojowni pełnej zaczarowanej broni była ogromna, prostokątna tarcza z motywem smoka.

Niewerbalnie przywołała ją do siebie i chwyciła tak, by osłonić siebie i Poppy, która chyba zdołała dojść do siebie i teraz za pomocą czarów próbowała zmusić chmarę atakujących ich sztyletów do odwrotu. Dwie czarownice zrozumiały się bez słów i szybko pośpieszyły w kierunku drewnianych drzwi.

\- Alohomora! – ku zdumieniu Minerwy, drzwi się otworzyły, wypuszczające je na oświetlony pochodniami korytarz.

Gdy Poppy zatrzasnęła drzwi do zbrojowni zapadła cisza. Żadna z nich jednak nie odważyła się opuścić różdżki. Minerwa rozejrzała się – wzdłuż ciemnego korytarza ciągnęły się rzędy drzwi, niczym nie różniące się od tych, które przed chwilą za sobą zamknęły.

\- Lumos. – mruknęła Poppy.

\- Myślę, że powinnyśmy udać się na dół i dezaktywować od środka ochronne zaklęcia. Potem zaczniemy przeszukiwanie. – ustaliła Minerwa.

Z tego co pamiętała nauczycielka transmutacji ze swoich dziecięcych wizyt w tym domu, wszystko tutaj opierało się na kwadracie – korytarze i klatka schodowa. Na samym dole, naprzeciw schodów znajdowała się sień, do której teraz się kierowały. Ostrożnie stąpały po schodach, mimo tego, że Minerwa nieustannie sprawdzała obecność nieznanych czarów przed nimi.

\- Min, ten zamek jest ogromny, nie zdołamy go przeszukać, nieustannie bojąc się pułapek. – stwierdziła Poppy, gdy dotarły na sam dół.

Minerwa przeczuwała, że przyjaciółka ma rację. Już miała się skierować do sieni, gdy usłyszała rumor.

Razem z Poppy błyskawicznie odwróciły się w stronę otwartych szeroko dwuskrzydłowych drzwi – prowadzących prawdopodobnie do salonu.

\- Wyczuwasz kogoś? – wyszeptała Poppy.

Zastępczyni dyrektora Hogwartu pokręciła głową. Wytężyła wszystkie swoje zmysły, ale nie wyczuwała niczyjej obecności – ani grama żyjącej ludzkiej magii poza nimi dwoma.

\- Może powinnyśmy to sprawdzić?

Minerwa rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na sień.

\- Rozdzielmy się. Ja rozpracuję sień, ty zacznij szukać w salonie. Bądź ostrożna i w razie czego wzywaj mnie czym prędzej. – przecież obie wiedziały, że najważniejsze jest odnalezienie dzienników. Eksplorowanie całej zgromadzonej tu magii mogły zostawić aurorom na spokojniejsze czasy.

Magia uruchamiająca procesy obronne posiadłości była tylko trochę bardziej zawiła niż ta chroniąca rezydencję McGonagallów, a moc wiążących czarów była o wiele mniejsza niż moc czarów chroniących dom Minerwy, o Hogwarcie nie wspominając. Do całkowitego zablokowania magicznych pułapek przed zamkiem prowadziły dwie drogi – siłowe zlikwidowanie czarów lub rozwiązanie serii zagadek, z szyframi i wieloma magicznymi sztuczkami. Mierząc swoje siły i niewielką ilość czasu, Minerwa postanowiła oszczędzić pierwsze kosztem drugiego.

Mimo tylu przespanych spokojnie nocy jej moc wciąż nie powróciła do stanu sprzed bitwy o Hogwart.

Łamigłówki nie były trudne dla kogoś, kto przeszedł dość wyszukane w tym względzie szkolenie aurorskie. Po maksymalnie kwadransie Minerwa poczuła dreszcz wycofującej się magii. Ustało dudnienie kamieni o mury zamku, a jedynym dźwiękiem były ciche kroki i mamrotanie Poppy. Uznawszy, że Alastor nie schowałby swoich dzienników w sieni, Minerwa udała się za Poppy do salonu.

\- Ostrożnie, z foteli wysuwają się sztylety, większość roślin doniczkowych jest niebezpieczna i dywan też już próbował mnie zaatakować. – ostrzegła Poppy, machnięciem różdżki otwierając szuflady starego kredensu.

Godzinę przeszukiwały pierwszy salon, bezskutecznie. Minerwa kilkukrotnie ratowała Poppy przed paskudnymi klątwami, przygotowanymi przez pokolenia aurorskiej rodziny, zazdrośnie strzegącej swoich sekretów.

\- Czy to ma sens? Może powinnyśmy poszukać pokoju Alastora? – spytała Poppy, gdy Minerwa zdecydowała, że pora zgłębić się w następny salon.

\- Nie miał tu stałego pokoju. Spał na przemian w różnych, by zmylić ewentualnych zabójców. – mruknęła Minerwa, otwierając drzwi.

Poppy zmarszczyła czoło, a w jej oczach błysnęła uraza. Minerwa znała ten ból – odkrycie jak bardzo nie znało się ukochanej osoby.

\- Lady McGonagall?

Minerwa zamarła z różdżką w ręku.

Nie spodziewała się tutaj żadnego ruchomego portretu.

A jednak nad kominkiem wisiał niewielki obraz przedstawiający przeciętnej urody kobietę siedzącą na dużym kamieniu nad strumieniem. Czarownica ubrana była w tartanowe szaty, lecz szyte w bitewnym kroju. Minerwa natychmiast spostrzegła sztylet wystający z cholewki wysokiego, sznurowanego buta, a także znajome tatuaże na umięśnionych przedramionach kobiety, sporządzone w gaelickim.

\- Auror Moody. – Minerwa skinęła głową, jednocześnie rozglądając się po salonie – niezbyt różnił się od poprzedniego, nie licząc portretu matki Alastora.

\- Powiedz mi… czy to prawda? Mój syn nie żyje? – głos kobiety załamał się.

Minerwa zbladła, zdając sobie naraz sprawę z kilku istotnych czynników. Matka Alastora była aurorem bez oficjalnej licencji i bez sławniejszych sukcesów, zatem to musiał być jej jedyny portret. Tkwiła tu uwięziona, nie będąc w stanie porozumieć się z nikim i jedynie z nieobecności gospodarza dedukując śmierć syna. Po drugie, mimo edwardiańskiego podejścia do wychowywania dzieci, Szalonooki był jedynym, wyczekiwanym dzieckiem swoich rodziców, dziedzicem w podobnym stopniu co Minerwa. Jakkolwiek ten portret stanowił jedynie odbicie przedstawionej na nim osoby, potwierdzenie obaw tej namalowanej czarownicy na pewno będzie dla niej ciosem.

\- Zginął jak bohater. – odezwała się Poppy.

Po policzkach kobiety spłynęło kilka łez. Gdy jednak Minerwa przysunęła się do przodu, matka Alastora opanowała swój żal i rzekła:

\- Czego szukasz w moim domu, milady?

\- Dzienników twego syna. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

To był może ułamek sekundy. Matka Alastora na kilka milisekund upuściła wzrok. Tyle wystarczyło, by wzbudzić podejrzenia Minerwy.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie mógł je schować. – głos Szkotki nie drżał – w końcu ją też dobrze szkolono.

Minerwa, nie opuszczając różdżki, podeszła do kominka. Ku jej zdumieniu matka Alastora opuściła swój portret, rzucając za sobą jedynie jedno lękliwe spojrzenie na różdżkę Minerwy.

\- Min, możesz to wyjaśnić? – Poppy musiała poczuć się okropnie, po tym jak matka Alastora zupełnie ją zignorowała, w dodatku upierając się przy tytulaturze Minerwy.

\- Dzienniki są ukryte gdzieś tu albo w piwnicach. – Minerwa czuła niezachwianą pewność, tym bardziej że wyczuwała zapach Alastora, nachylając się do sporych rozmiarów kominkiem.

Godzinę badała cegłę po cegle. Sprawdziła portret, a nawet pogrzebacz.

\- Minerwo, a ta kratka pod twoimi stopami? – spytała Poppy.

\- Do usuwania popiołu. – mruknęła Minerwa, pochylając się nad mocno zardzewiałą kratką. Takie same były w wielu szkockich zamkach. Chociaż w sumie…

\- To zagłębienie.

W prętach kratki było półkoliste zagłębienie, jakby ktoś próbował wcisnąć przez kratkę twardą kulkę.

Chichot wzbierał się w gardle Minerwy. Czarownica zakołysała się na piętach nad kratką, ciesząc się wspomnieniem przyjaciela. To było tak typowe dla niego. Tak sprytne, tak wyrafinowane i jednocześnie tak bolesne.

\- Na Merlina, Minnie, co się stało? – Poppy patrzyła na nią jakby Minerwa zwariowała.

Nauczycielka wycelowała różdżkę w niewielki kryształowy żyrandol. Jeden z kryształków poszybował do jej lewej dłoni. Śpiewnym głosem zaczęła inkantację skomplikowanego zaklęcia. Na jej ręce kryształek transmutował się w imitację żywej, białkowej tkanki.

\- Och! – wykrzyknęła Poppy, gdy na dłoni Minerwy pojawiło się szare oko.

Zielonooka czarownica szybko przyłożyła transmutowane oko do zagłębienia w kratce.

Za nią, w tylnej ścianie kominka pojawiły się niskie drzwi.

\- Udało się. – mruknęła nauczycielka, jednocześnie podziwiając przezorność Alastora. Oczywiście nie mógł wiedzieć, że po jego śmierci ktoś może ukraść zaczarowane przez Minerwę oko, lecz na pewno tworzył ten czar ochronny z myślą o Minerwie – niewielu było magów zdolnych do tak trudnej transmutacji, jak stworzenie żywej części ludzkiego ciała. Oko, które Minerwa teraz wyczarowała, pod każdym względem ustępowało tamtemu, po pierwsze nie dając zdolności widzenia. Jednak czarownica słusznie założyła, że czar opiera się na zgodności samej tkanki, nie jej właściwościach.

\- W tym domu pewnie jest kilka podobnych pomieszczeń. – powiedziała Poppy, nieufnie spoglądając na niskie drzwi. Minerwa zdjęła kilka typowych zaklęć i klątw przeciwko intruzom, a potem otworzyła drzwi cichym:

\- Alohomora.

Z jej ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Oto znalazły się w królestwie Szalonookiego. Znajdowało się ono w wielkim szybie kominkowym, ciągnącym się przez wszystkie piętra, z powierzchnią podłogi mniejszą niż dziesięć metrów kwadratowych. W górę ciągnęły się asymetrycznie zbudowane półki, tworząc dziwaczne stopnie, pełne osobistych pamiątek. Na samej górze umieszczono świetlik, przez który wpadało mgliste światło.

Minerwa chwyciła brzeg pustej półki i podciągnęła się wyżej.

Zobaczyła fotografie – rodzice z małym Alastorem, Alastor na King's Cross, Alastor z Minerwą, Poppy, Pomoną, Amelią i Rolandą. Alastor i Poppy na balu. Minerwa w bitewnych szatach aurora. Poppy w uniformie pielęgniarki. Alastor odznaczany przez Spencer-Moona Orderem Merlina Trzeciej Klasy. Alastor w Zakonie Feniksa. Alastor i Dumbledore. Albus i Minerwa, mierzący się wzrokiem z udawaną złością. Roześmiana Poppy. Wirująca na łyżwach Poppy. Poppy nieśmiało całująca Alastora.

\- Ojej. – jęknęła Poppy, również wspinając się w górę. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy, gdy usiadła na półce ze zdjęciami.

\- Powyjmuj je z ramek. – mruknęła Minerwa, podając przyjaciółce chustkę do nosa.

Sama wspinała się wyżej. Na kolejnych półkach było coś na kształt legowiska z niesamowicie twardym materacem, dalej kilka opakowań sucharów wraz z kolekcją piersiówek. Minerwa zamrugała kilka razy, widząc na honorowym miejscu piersiówkę z herbem McGonagallów, którą dała Moody'emu na któreś urodziny. Wyżej była kolekcja przyborów do pisania i kilka luźnych, dziwnych notatek, które Minerwa wsunęła do kieszeni szaty. Zauważyła też, że na każdej półce znajduje się jakiś rodzaj broni, od sztyletu, przez ostre rapiery, po dziwne wynalazki, wyglądające jak mugolskie pistolety.

Książki zajmowały kilka półek – kilka dotyczyło wojennego rzemiosła. Minerwa znała większość z nich doskonale, bo były to klasyki stanowiące swego rodzaju podręczniki aurora. Inne były magicznymi powieściami – Minerwa przejrzała je dokładnie, w wypadku, gdyby stanowiły one zakamuflowane dzienniki.

Dzienniki jednak leżały na najwyższych półkach.

Były to grube tomiszcza, oprawione w czerwoną skórę. Minerwa ostrożnie przesunęła palcami karty pierwszego, uważnie oglądając dziwne znaki tworzące pismo. Obrazy ukryte były za czarem. Dzienników było łącznie siedem. Ostatni, będący jednak chronologicznie pierwszym, nosił ślady podpalenia, a znaki były dużo bardziej koślawe.

\- Znalazłam je, Poppy. – powiedziała Minerwa, zerkając w dół.

Lecz Poppy nie było na dole.

Minerwa nie była czarownicą, która łatwo poddawała się panice, ale teraz jej serce przyspieszyło. Zmniejszyła dzienniki Alastora i kiedy już były wielkości pudełek po zapałkach, wsunęła je do kieszeni, a potem z różdżką w ręku powoli zaczęła schodzić na dół.

Będąc już na najniższej półce, zawahała się. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że coś było nie tak. Minerwa nauczyła się ufać wewnętrznym przeczuciom, dlatego teraz bardzo ostrożnie opuściła się na ziemię i wyszła z kominka.

Dokładnie pod środkowym oknem stała kobieta, przyciskająca ukośnie sztylet do gardła znieruchomiałej ze strachu Poppy.

Minerwa również zastygła w bezruchu. Natychmiast rozpoznała tę kobietę ze wspomnienia Harry'ego. Oto miała przed sobą morderczynię, której bała się cała brytyjska czarodziejska społeczność.

Pozory mogły mylić. Kobieta była nieco wyższa od Poppy, aczkolwiek wzrostu dodawały jej brązowe czółenka. Ubrana była w ołówkową spódnicę w kolorze ziemi i swobodną bluzkę z kokardą w odcieniu przydymionego fioletu. Białe włosy miała ułożone w typową fryzurę gospodyni domowej z lat pięćdziesiątych. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się jej zapach – znajomy Minerwie – zapach pierwotnego lasu. Zdumiewające - ta kobieta zupełnie nie wyglądała na czarownicę.

A jednak nauczycielka transmutacji zrozumiała, że ma przed sobą jedną z najpotężniejszych wiedźm, jakie dane jej było spotkać.

Cała postać kobiety pulsowała skrywaną magią. Nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, że w obecnym stanie Minerwa nie miała dużych szans w ewentualnym starciu. Nieznajoma jednak groziła sztyletem Poppy i Minerwa musiała chociaż spróbować uratować przyjaciółkę.

\- Puść ją, proszę. – odezwała się cicho Minerwa, nie panując nad strachem w głosie.

\- Minerwa. Nie sądziłam, że przeżyjesz. Powinnam była cię zarżnąć, a nie zostawiać, byś zdechła sama. – głos kobiety był bez śladu akcentu, słodki, zupełnie niepasujący do treści.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Minerwy. Nie rozumiała, o czym mówiła kobieta. Przez jeden krótki moment wydawało jej się, że to musi być jakaś dziwna pomyłka, a stojąca przed nią wiedźma na pewno jest szalona, bo przecież nie pamięta, by ją kiedykolwiek w swoim długim życiu spotkała.

Lecz jej zapach był zbyt znajomy.

I wtedy, gdy cisza się przedłużała, a impas wisiał w powietrzu, jedna z obecnych osób postanowiła rozwiązać tę tragiczną sytuację.

Poppy z całej siły kopnęła nogą w piszczel kobiety.

Z gardła pielęgniarki wydobył się głuchy okrzyk, gdy sztylet po rękojeść zagłębił się w jej piersi. Jednocześnie w stronę Minerwy pomknęła kula ognia.

Kątem oka Minerwa widziała jak nieznajoma wiedźma wyszarpuje sztylet z ciała Poppy. A potem wszystko spowiły płomienie.

Paliło się wszystko – meble przez lata gromadzone przez rodzinę Alastora, stare gobeliny, eleganckie draperie, kryształowy żyrandol. Nawet kamienne ściany zadawały się płonąć. Dominującymi dźwiękami był trzask płomieni, strzelające iskry i wrzaski płonącego portretu matki Alastora. Gryzący dym spowijał całość.

Dopiero gdy Szatańska Pożoga zajęła rąbek szaty Minerwy, instynkt przetrwania wziął w górę nad zimnem rozlewającym się w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

Czarownica zmusiła swoje nogi do ruchu. Odnalazła swoją moc i skierowała ją do różdżki, z której wkrótce wytrysnął strumień srebrnej wody. Skoczyła w ciemność, która pojawiła się przed nią w miejsce złotych płomieni. Wstrzymując oddech, opadła na kolana, bo przy ziemi było najmniej gryzącego dymu. Była przerażająco świadoma ognistych języków, trawiących skórę jej nóg. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, przeczołgała się do przodu, kierując przed siebie fale srebrnej wody. Moc zdawała się wypływać z niej jak ta woda – szybko i nieubłaganie.

Pusta, lewa dłoń natrafiła wreszcie na coś miękkiego, co tylko trochę się tliło.

Nie zważając na ogień, Minerwa zrobiła ogromny sus, lądując przy piersi Poppy. Przyjaciółka kaszlnęła cicho, gdy nauczycielka chwyciła jej bezwładne ciało. Czerpiąc z bólu, gniewu, niedowierzania i szoku, Minerwa utkała magię, która dała jej siłę, by unieść ciało Poppy i przerzucić je przez ramię.

Tylko doskonała pamięć i orientacja przestrzenna pozwoliła jej dotrzeć do okna, którego szyby wyleciały z pierwszym wybuchem. Dym już zatruwał jej płuca, nogi płonęły z bólu i trawiącej ciało pożogi.

Odbijając się ostatkiem sił, Minerwa przeleciała przez okno.

Dopiero widząc pod sobą błękit, a nie zieloną trawę czy żwirowy podjazd, zrozumiała, że salon, z którego uciekły, wychodził na wzburzone nagle wody rzeki. Nie miała sił, by zamortyzować upadek. Udało jej się jedynie ustawić ciało tak, by Poppy upadła na nią. Słysząc w uszach świst powietrza, zamknęła oczy.

Nie straciła świadomości, gdy uderzyła w skaliste dno rzeki. Czuła ostre głazy rozdzierające szatę i wdzierające się boleśnie w ciało. Nie będąc w stanie nabrać powietrza, zrozumiała, że musi odbić się od dna, by wynurzyć się z rzeki. Spróbowała wykrzesać z siebie nieco sił. Nie było to łatwe, bo w jednej dłoni wciąż kurczowo ściskała różdżkę, a drugą przytrzymywała Poppy. Woda wokół nich zabarwiła się na czerwono, gdy udało jej się odepchnąć.

Kiedy wychyliła się ponad powierzchnię wody, zaczerpnięte powietrze spowodowało falę bólu w płucach. Usiłując utrzymać Poppy ponad wodą, Minerwa nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się prądowi rzeki. To już nie była leniwa, wijąca się wśród szkockich wzgórz płytka rzeczka. Teraz to był głęboki, wartki i dziki strumień, który miotał Minerwą i Poppy jakby były szmacianymi lalkami. Dwie czarownice, całkowicie na łasce wodnego żywiołu.

Nie była pewna, ile czasu minęło, gdy prąd wyniósł je na płytszy załom, gdzie jej szaty zaplątały się w ostre skały, unieruchamiając je. Podpierając się na łokciach, Minerwa podciągnęła się na brzeg, nie zważając na ostre kamienie, raniące jej kolana.

Dopiero poza zasięgiem wody Minerwa zdjęła Poppy z ramienia i ułożyła ją na ziemi.

Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by ocenić, że Poppy nie miała szans.

Jej szata była spalona – ciało pokrywały czarne pęcherze, które wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały wybuchnąć trującą ropą. Ogień nie oszczędził nawet jej twarzy – widok był makabryczny, szczególnie w zestawieniu z białkami oczu kobiety. Poppy jakimś cudem jeszcze żyła – choć była świadoma, że umiera.

Minerwa położyła chłodną dłoń na głowie przyjaciółki – siwe włosy były wypalone aż do czaszki. Wymruczała zaklęcie usuwające wodę z płuc, którą Poppy zachłysnęła się podczas upadku do rzeki.

To jednak było stanowczo za mało, gdyż w piersi Poppy, niewiele niżej serca widniała krwawa dziura. Nawet teraz krew nie przestawała płynąć, a razem z nią życie uciekało z najwierniejszej przyjaciółki Minerwy.

\- Cii. Jestem tu. – wycharczała Minerwa – i ona miała wodę w ustach. Poppy odkaszlnęła, ale nawet najmniejszy ruch musiał sprawiać jej niewyobrażalny ból.

\- Alastor. Zobaczę się z Alastorem. – wyszeptała kobieta, unosząc pozbawione rzęs powieki jeszcze wyżej.

\- Tak. On tam czeka na ciebie. Przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia. – mówiła Minerwa, ściskając nadpaloną dłoń Poppy. Nie mogła przywołać na twarz pocieszającego uśmiechu. Legendarna gryfońska odwaga chyba ją opuściła.

Poppy była prawdziwą Gryfonką, bo trochę wygięła spierzchnięte wargi.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Minnie. Chroń Harry'ego, dzieci… pamiętajcie o …Alastorze… nas… Alastorze. - wraz z imieniem ukochanego ostatni oddech uleciał z ust Poppy Pomfrey, a jej ciało znieruchomiało na zawsze.

Minerwa McGonagall z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w twarz martwej przyjaciółki.

Przed jej oczami przewijały się tysiące wspomnień.

Jedenastoletnia Poppy wsiadająca do przedziału Minerwy w ekspresie Londyn-Hogwart, nic nie robiąca sobie z barier i konwenansów.

Poppy, która była przy Minerwie w kryzysie związanym ze smokami, z Komnatą Tajemnic.

Ta, która przez wszystkie lata nauki trwała u boku Minerwy, nawet jeśli zdarzały im się gorsze chwile.

Poppy, lecząca. Uzdrowicielka nie tylko ludzkich ciał, ale i ludzkich serc, złamanych dusz.

Trzy łzy, jedna po drugiej, spłynęły po brudnym od sadzy policzku wiedźmy.

Za jej plecami zamek rodziny Alastora płonął niczym pochodnia.


	19. Rozdział 19 - Maj 1998 / Marzec 1999

Maj 1998

Assuarin westchnął. Chciałby móc wrócić znów do swojego ciała, do swojej formy. Nie wydostali się jednak jeszcze z Petersburga, zatem wciąż tkwił w skórze mugolki, Anastazji. Obok siedziała pozornie dużo bardziej nijaka mugolka, a tak naprawdę jego ukochana Allegra Maura, w ciele Elizaviety.

Już praktycznie letnie słońce ogrzewało ich twarze. W miejskim parku panował ruch – po wyznaczonych ścieżkach spacerowało mnóstwo matek z wózkami. Oni udawali dwie przyjaciółki. W dłoniach mieli kanapki, kupione za skradzione mugolom pieniądze.

Obok nich na ławce leżała złożona brytyjska gazeta. Zdążyli ją przeczytać od deski do deski. Allegra Maura wiedziała też już, co powiedział Assuarinowi umierający Ivan. Teraz oboje usiłowali wypracować sobie jakieś zdanie na temat tej tajemniczej, brytyjskiej czarownicy. Podróż do Wielki Brytanii była poważnym przedsięwzięciem. Jeśli mieli się na to zdecydować, to musieli mieć chociaż jakiś plan, jakąś wspólną opinię – by potem móc podjąć decyzję na temat tego, czy są gotowi McGonagall zaufać.

\- Czy jest szansa, że twój ojciec się mylił? Że to nie była ona, w Mrocznej Wieży? – spytała Allegra Maura, w potem wzięła kolejny kęs kanapki.

\- Zapamiętał, że była animagiem. To musiała być ona. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego milczała. Przecież musiała powiadomić swoje ministerstwo! A nawet jeśli nie od razu, to powinna wyjawić prawdę chociaż po wojnie. – Assuarin gestykulował żywo, a potem rozłożył ręce.

\- Nie wiemy, co dokładnie się stało. Ona została później pojmana przez Grindelwalda, mógł wtedy wyczyścić jej pamięć. – zasugerowała Allegra Maura, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dlaczego jej bronisz? Zginęło tylu ludzi… jak można być niewinnym i milczeć o czymś takim? – Assuarin odwrócił się do ukochanej. Zauważył, że jej oczy na moment przestały być szare – zrobiły się szmaragdowo-zielone.

\- Świat nie jest czarno-biały, Assuarinie. Zabijałam niewinne, zostałam wychowana na potwora, a moja moc jest zbyt destrukcyjna, bym mogła normalnie funkcjonować – dlaczego nie widzisz bestii we mnie, a tak prędko oceniasz tą wiedźmę? – spytała gniewnie kobieta, jej mocny głos nie pasował do okrągłej, rumianej buzi.

\- Bo będziemy musieli ocenić, czy możemy jej zaufać, jeśli okaże się, że ona ma wiedzę potrzebną do wyleczenia cię. – zwrócił jej uwagę Assuarin, ściszając głos, bo wiedział, że męska barwa nie pasuje do kobiecych ust.

\- Chcę ją poznać. Jest animagiem, a w artykule napisano, że ona i Dumbledore stanowią najważniejsze autorytety w dziedzinie transmutacji w Europie. – Allegra Maura uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem, jak podekscytowane dziecko. Assuarin przewrócił oczami – jego ukochana ubóstwiała transmutację – dla niej, żadna inna dziedzina magii nie była piękniejsza.

Oczywiście, Assuarin też był ciekawy. Szczególnie, że opisany w gazecie upadek Voldemorta i związane z tym wydarzenia wydawały mu się zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Dodatkowo, jeśli dobrze kalkulował, jego bratanica, Alexandra, musiała już uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Na liście ofiar nie było ich nazwiska – Assuarin jednak czuł poczucie winy, że nie sprawdził jak ma się dziewczynka.

Podobne dziewczynki biegały po parku, śmiejąc się i skacząc na skakankach. Allegra Maura przyglądała im się z zaciekawieniem – porażające, że chociaż liczyła sobie ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, nie miała za wielu okazji by obserwować dzieci, bawiące się beztrosko. Assuarin zdał sobie sprawę, że on też o dzieciach nie wiedział prawie nic.

Rozmyślania o dzieciach osłabiły jego czujność. Chyba tylko jakiś na wpół zwierzęcy instynkt Allegry Maury sprawił, że rzucona zza drzewa Drętwota nie trafiła Assuarina w tył głowy. Ukochana pociągnęła go w dół, a sama postawiła tarczę, przyjmując bojową postawę.

\- Proszę, proszę… znalazłeś sobie silną sojuszniczkę. – ton wręcz ociekający pewnością siebie był Assuarinowi doskonale znajomy, chociaż słyszał go niewiele razy.

Tatiana ubrana była w czarnobiałą suknię – szeroka spódnica została uszyta z lejącego się, białego materiału, zaś dopasowana góra z krótkimi rękawami ozdobiona dużymi, czarnymi cekinami, które dawały wrażenie zbroi. Ciemne włosy były skrócone i ułożone w eleganckie fale, chociaż Assuarin widział siwe odrosty – jego matka postarzała się zauważalnie.

\- Myślisz, że teraz jestem dostatecznie silny? – Assuarin nadrabiał odwagą – logicznie patrząc, wciąż nie miał dość mocy by mierzyć się z ważniejszymi przedstawicielkami Rady Elektorskiej. Zdumiał się, że matka rozpoznała go w ciele zielonookiej mugolki. Z drugiej jednak strony, to musiał być dowód na to, że dawno rzuciła na niego jakieś zaklęcie tropiące.

\- Przekonajmy się! – zawołała maniakalnie Tatiana i posłała w ich stronę kulę białego ognia.

Sam Assuarin wciąż nie doceniał gwałtownej natury swojej matki. Zostałby upokorzony, gdyby nie Allegra Maura, która ruchem nadgarstka odbiła zaklęcie Tatiany.

\- Interesujące. – wycedziła Tatiana i zaatakowała znów. Tym razem z jej powykręcanej różdżki poszybował ku nim grad lodowych sopli.

Pstryknięcie palców Allegry Maury i sople zamieniły się w niegroźne krople wody. Assuarin natarł zaklęciem spowalniającym. Z imponującym refleksem, Tatiana uchyliła się. Odpowiedziała urokiem, który ożywił gałęzie drzewa – zielone pędy popędziły na Allegrę Maurę i Assuarina. Młodsza czarownica spaliła na popiół krwiożercze liany i wyczarowała lwa z złotych błysków, rozpraszającego uwagę. Matka Assuarina musiała salwować się zaklęciem tarczy.

Pojedynek był imponujący. Assuarin próbował pomagać swojej ukochanej, ale radziła sobie świetnie. Męczyła Tatianę, spychała ją do defensywy. Dopiero teraz do czarodzieja zaczęło docierać, jak wiele mocy kumulowała w sobie wychowana w syberyjskiej tajdze wiedźma. Allegra Maura władała magią potężniejszą niż przywódczyni okręgu petersburskiego.

\- Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś? – zawołała Tatiana. Starsza kobieta kurczowo trzymała swoją różdżkę, na jej odsłoniętej, pomarszczonej szyi lśnił pot. Oprócz walki z Allegrą Maurą, utrzymywała też barierę uniemożliwiającą mugolom obserwację pojedynku.

\- Jestem Allegra Maura. – oświadczyła wyniośle młodsza czarownica, prostując się dumnie.

\- Nazwisko, podaj mi nazwisko! – zażądała Tatiana.

Ten rozkaz zdenerwował Allegrę Maurę. To było całkiem zrozumiałe – biedna kobieta nawet nie znała swojego nazwiska. Cała jej tożsamość była zaburzona, przez eksperymenty z pierścieniem. Ale też Assuarin dostrzegł jej prawdziwą osobowość i zakochał się w niej.

\- Crucio! – Tatiana była zbyt zdeterminowana by wygrać, żeby przejmować się nielegalnym charakterem tego zaklęcia.

\- Drętwota. – dwa czerwone promienie wystrzeliły z obu dłoni Allegry Maury i zderzyły się z pojedynczym, szkarłatnym.

Assuarin aż czuł ciepło wymienianej mocy. Uznał, że nie może stać z boku, gdy jego ukochana walczyła z jego własną matką.

\- Expelliarmus. – w stronę Tatiany poleciał kolejny czerwony promień. I trafił ją.

Wszyscy troje wstrzymali oddech, gdy powykręcana różdżka wyleciała z dłoni Tatiany i pomknęła ku Assuarinowi, który zdołał ją złapać. Na jego twarzy malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie. Rzucony wcześniej przez Allegrę Maurę oszałamiacz przeważył, ale Tatiana zdołała zrobić unik. Przez moment wszyscy stali nieruchomo, a kurz opadał, w idealnej ciszy.

\- Czego chcecie? Władzy? – po raz pierwszy, w głosie Tatiany rozbrzmiał strach. Assuarin nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć. Nie od swojej nieustraszonej matki.

\- Po to wrócimy później. Dzisiaj chcę, żebyś zapamiętała, że Assuarin nigdy nie będzie twoim pionkiem. Zrzekłaś się praw do niego, porzucając go i wypierając się go. – oświadczyła Allegra Maura, krzyżując lśniące ręce na piersi.

\- Ma moją różdżkę. Dowód mego poddaństwa. – Tatiana wypluła te słowa – widać było, że przyznanie się do porażki nie przychodzi jej łatwo.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, że wkraczamy w erę, w której różdżki przestaną być potrzebne. – Allegra Maura zapaliła zielone światełko na końcu swojego palca wskazującego.

\- Może dla waszych dzieci. – prychnęła Tatiana i sugestywnie powiodła wzrokiem pomiędzy dwiema niepozornymi kobietami, a tak naprawdę między Assuarinem a Allegrą Maurą. Czarodziej poczuł rumieniec rozlewający na swoich policzkach.

\- Ciesz się swoją władzą, matko. Ona nie jest wieczna. – rzucił Assuarin, sięgając po dłoń Allegry Maury.

\- Módl się, żeby wieczna była miłość tej wiedźmy do ciebie, synu. – oświadczyła przywódczyni petersburskiego magiielektoratu. Assuarin posłał matce ostatnie spokojne spojrzenie i teleportował siebie oraz swoją ukochaną poza miasto.

Wylądowali w lesie, na zachód od Petersburga. Assuarin wiedział, że będzie potrzebował przynajmniej nocy odpoczynku, by mogli za pomocą jednej teleportacji dotrzeć do Kaliningradu, a stamtąd dalej, do Niemiec, Francji… i finalnie Wielkiej Brytanii. Zapowiadała się długa podróż.

\- Zdejmij ten pierścień. – głos Allegry Maury wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Assuarin przypomniał sobie, że wciąż jest uwięziony w skórze niskiej kobiety. Czym prędzej zdjął z palca pierścień z czerwonym kamieniem.

\- Byłaś niesamowita. Nie spodziewałem się, by ktokolwiek mógł pokonać matkę z taką łatwością. – odwrócił się do ukochanej, która już wróciła do swojej pięknej formy – odruchowo przeczesał palcami jej kasztanowe włosy.

\- Chyba nie przypadłam jej do gustu. Marne pierwsze wrażenie, co? – Allegra Maura nieco zwiesiła ramiona.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Relacje teściowych z synowymi zazwyczaj są napięte. – roześmiał się Assuarin. Dopiero cisza i chwila zastanowienia uświadomiły mu coś ważnego. Spojrzał na Allegrę Maurę – nerwowo splatała palce i wpatrywała się w czubki swoich butów. Ujął jej podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała na niego, tymi pięknymi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

\- Allegro Mauro, …oprócz tego przeklętego pierścienia, który i tak jest twój, nie mam ci za wiele do oferowania, ale… kocham cię… czy… wyjdziesz za mnie? Zostaniesz moją żoną? – spytał Assuarin z nadzieją, tonąc w jej spojrzeniu.

Allegra Maura mrugała, jakby powstrzymywała łzy. Złapała go za ręce, jakby nie była pewna, czy on jest prawdziwy, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Kiedy się wreszcie odezwała, jej głos był cichy.

\- Jak odnajdziemy McGonagall… jak zostanę wyleczona… wtedy wyjdę za ciebie, zostanę twoją żoną, obiecuję. – szeptała. Oboje wiedzieli, że to rozsądna decyzja, będąca kompromisem między ich uczuciami, a sytuacją, w jakiej się znaleźli.

\- Jutro ruszamy w kierunku Wielkiej Brytanii. – rzekł Assuarin i pochylił się, by pocałować swoją… narzeczoną.

Ten pocałunek był jeszcze słodszy niż te, które wymienili do tej pory, chociaż Assuarin wcześniej wątpił, by mógł ją kochać jeszcze mocniej. Ale zdawało mu się, że miłość do niej rośnie w nim z każdą minioną chwilą, że razem są niepokonani… nieważne, czy mieli się mierzyć z szalonymi matkami, czy z niezbadanymi tajemnicami magii.

Całując Allegrę Maurę, Assuarin przypomniał sobie wywiad, który przeczytał kiedyś w jakiejś brytyjskiej gazecie. Zapytany o najpotężniejszą magię, Albus Dumbledore stwierdził, że jest nią bez wątpienia miłość. Teraz, Assuarin zgadzał się z nim w stu procentach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marzec 1999

Minerwa wciąż ściskała te kilka tomów, zapisanych szyfrem, choć od zdobycia ich minęło już około dwunastu godzin. Nikt nawet nie próbował ich zabrać od niej, prawdopodobnie zakładając, że jedynie ona jest w stanie je odszyfrować. Były zaczarowane, więc pozostały nienaruszone. Przyciskała je kurczowo do piersi, nie zważając na nadpalone i mokre szaty. Szaty przesiąknięte krwią.

Nie zdjęła butów, dlatego cała biała pościel, którą pościeliła rano, była teraz zrujnowana. Jakieś echo praktycyzmu w jej umyśle podpowiadało, że to nie są plamy, które można zmyć, tę pościel powinna spalić. Nie miała nic przeciwko, by biały materiał i pierze spłonęły razem z nią.

Gdzieś za drzwiami słyszała przyciszone głosy. Nie musiała wysilać swoich wyczulonych zmysłów, by wiedzieć o czym mówią. Ich smutek, szok i niedowierzanie były prawie wyczuwalne w zatęchłym powietrzu. Nieco więcej wysiłku wymagało wyobrażenie sobie, jakie myśli krążą w ich umysłach.

Widzieli ją jako przyczynę tego wszystkiego? Widzieli ją jako morderczynię? Szukali w niej kłamstwa? Próbowali dociec skrywanych sekretów?

Opisała im z detalami wszystko. Każde słowo, każdy gest. Gdzieś wciąż słyszała echo swojego beznamiętnego, obojętnego głosu, relacjonującego płonący ogień, wszechobecną wodę, szkarłat znaczący białe szaty szkolnej pielęgniarki. Pokazała im morderczynię i przekazała jej słowa.

Nie obchodziło jej, ani co zrobią z nią samą, ani z jej historią. Dawno nie czuła się tak odarta ze wszystkiego. Dawno nie doświadczała tego dziwnego niedowierzania. Uparta część umysłu wypierała z świadomości świadectwo zmysłów.

Ktoś wcześniej próbował ją pocieszać – Pomona albo Hermiona, a może Alexandra? Ich słowa nawet do niej nie docierały. Tak jak nie docierał do niej chłód, panujący w nieogrzanej sypialni, głód, formujący się w trzewiach czy ból, związany z licznymi ranami i oparzeniami. Tak jak nie docierał do niej jeden, prosty i niezaprzeczalny fakt - Poppy Pomfrey była martwa i to pozostawało bezsprzecznie winą jej, Minerwy.

Ciche kliknięcie drzwi. Tylko zwykły ludzki odruch sprawił, że podniosła wzrok.

Albus Dumbledore stał na progu jej sypialni, a jego błękitne oczy nie migotały.

Nie musiała się w nich przeglądać, by zrozumieć, że cała poprawa jej żałosnej egzystencji, jaką razem wypracowali, wyparowała w ciągu tego jednego dnia. Całe jej wychudzone ciało pokrywały rany, z których krew spływała przez resztki mokrego i porwanego materiału szaty na pościel. Srebrno-białe włosy były nadpalone, skołtunione i brudne. Pod jej smutnymi oczami pewnie znów wykwitły ciemne plamy. Nie musiała widzieć niepokoju na twarzy dyrektora, by wiedzieć, że oto znów wygląda jak trzęsące się zwłoki.

\- Tak mi przykro, Minnie. – wyszeptał czarodziej, ale to spowodowało tylko więcej bólu – była ,,Minnie" jedynie dla nielicznych – między innymi dla tej cudownej czarownicy, która dziś pożegnała się z życiem.

Dumbledore wziął jej milczenie za kolejny objaw żałoby i podszedł do niej. Bardzo ostrożnie wyjął grube tomy z dziennikami Szalonookiego z jej rąk i położył na parapecie. Wprawnym czarem zaczął rozrywać jej szaty i leczyć wszystkie skaleczenia. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi – drgnęła dopiero, gdy delikatnie wyjął różdżkę z jej zaciśniętej pięści.

\- W łazience czeka na ciebie kąpiel, moja droga. – powiedział, nasycając każde słowo troską.

Nie widziała w tym większego sensu, ale wstała i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Zataczała się, jakby ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa tej stoickiej części umysłu, która wymuszała na niej, by uporała się z żalem. Wiedziała, że odprowadza ją spojrzenie błękitnych oczu i chyba tylko to sprawiało, że stawiała kolejne kroki.

Woda wcale nie zmyła z niej poczucia winy. Mimo tego, że jej organizm uzdrawiał się szybko, a jej skóra po kąpieli była prawie zupełnie biała, Minerwa wciąż czuła na sobie krew. Miała jej metaliczny posmak w ustach, gdy weszła z powrotem do sypialni.

Albus zmienił pościel – ogień w kominku płonął wysoko, ale ona wciąż czuła zimno. To proste uczucie chłodu nagle wydawało jej się jedynym wyraźnym w gąszczu emocji, który ją spowijał. Nie spodziewała się, że jest ono tak transparentne, dlatego zdziwiło ją, gdy Albus podszedł i ujął jej dłonie, po czym zaczął je energicznie rozcierać, przywracając w nich krążenie. Jednocześnie robił małe kroki w tył, prowadząc ją w stronę łóżka. Posłusznie pozwoliła by jego magia uniosła ją i umieściła na łóżku.

Tak jak wcześniej czuła chłód, tak teraz głównym odczuciem, jakie do siebie dopuszczała, było ciepło jego ciała, gdy ułożył się obok, otaczając ją ramionami.

Leżeli tak godzinę, stara wiedźma i młody czarodziej, w milczeniu wpatrując się w ogień.

To ona odezwała się pierwsza:

\- Uwierzyłeś mi? – trudno było jej ukryć, że od jego odpowiedzi zależy tak wiele.

\- Oczywiście. Nie pamiętasz, byś spotkała tę kobietę wcześniej. Nie można oczekiwać, że zapamiętasz każdą widzianą osobę. – odpowiedział ze spokojem, odgarniając kosmyk z jej twarzy.

Z jej ust uleciało prawie niedosłyszalne westchnienie ulgi. Wierzył jej. Nie myślał, że to ona zrobiła krzywdę Poppy. A jeśli on jej ufał, to może inni też?

\- Nie powinnyśmy były się tam wybierać. Jak ja teraz spojrzę w oczy uczniom? – spytała Minerwa, myśląc o ich pełnych przerażania, niedowierzania i niepewności spojrzeniach.

\- Nie mogłaś przewidzieć, co się wydarzy. Oni zrozumieją, że to nie była twoja wina. – odparł z niezachwianą pewnością.

\- Ta kobieta jest zbyt potężna by ją pokonać, Albusie. Wznieciła Szatańską Pożogę bez użycia różdżki. – Minerwa zadrżała, przypominając sobie gorączkę szalejących płomieni.

\- Każdy ma jakieś słabe punkty. Grindelwald je miał, Voldemort też. – głos Albusa jednak daleki był od optymizmu.

\- Ale ich znaliśmy. A ona jest zupełną zagadką, nie znamy nawet jej imienia. Nie mamy żadnych punktów zaczepienia, ani ubiór, ani akcent, ani zachowanie nic nam nie mówią. – Minerwa odsunęła się od Albusa, zeskoczyła z łóżka i zaczęła krążyć przed kominkiem, w tę i z powrotem. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć.

\- Przerażające, że ona jest zawsze kilka kroków przed nami. Skąd wiedziała, że ja i Poppy jesteśmy w zamku Alastora? Śledziła nas? – spytała, chwytając jeden z dzienników Szalonookiego, by zająć czymś ręce.

\- Nie pozwolimy, by znalazła się na terenie Hogwartu. Zostaw to, powinnaś się przespać i odpocząć. – zasugerował Albus.

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić! – wykrzyknęła, czując jak jej ramiona drżą coraz bardziej.

\- Min…

\- Nie. Idź stąd. Chcę pobyć sama.

\- Nie możesz…

\- WYJDŹ! – Minerwa uniosła prawą dłoń, w której formowała się czerwona kula energii. W danym momencie nie obchodziło jej, czy straci zaufanie Albusa, czy spali swoje łóżko z baldachimem, czy całkowicie oszaleje.

W głowie słyszała surowy głos babki: ,,Nie możesz stracić kontroli, nie, gdy oni patrzą."

Czarodziej kiwnął głową, zsunął się z łóżka, nabrał garść proszku Fiuu i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach kominka.

Minerwa upadła na kolana, drżąc z wciąż hamowanego szlochu.

Poppy nie żyła.

Książka z trzaskiem upadła na ziemię, otwierając się na stronie z miniaturowym szkicem pielęgniarskiego czepka.

Jedna z łez spłynęła z szmaragdowego oka. Ale Minerwa McGonagall nie została wychowana do dramatycznej żałoby i płaczu. Poppy zostawiła jej zadanie, które zamierzała wypełnić.

Mijały godziny, a ona siedziała na podłodze swojej sypialni, jedynie w świetle płomieni z kominka, z rozłożonymi wkoło dziennikami Moody'iego, usiłując złamać szyfr kolegi aurora.

Była szósta nad ranem, gdy miała już zamiar się poddać. Wydawało jej się, iż zna przyjaciela na tyle, że odgadnięcie szyfru nie będzie sprawiało jej trudności. Lecz…

\- Myśl, stara wiedźmo, myśl. – wymruczała do siebie. Moody zaczął prowadzić dziennik w czwartej klasie Hogwartu, choć pierwszy tom jest bardziej retrospektywny, bo były tam szkice zamku, ukryte za zaklęciami podobizny rodziców, a nawet rysunek przedstawiający Hogwart od strony jeziora.

Pomyślała o tym, że gdyby jej przyjaciel widział ją teraz, roześmiałby się – McGonagall, najlepsza z dekodowania, nie potrafiła rozwikłać szyfru, który musiał być obmyślany z myślą o niej?

Nie miała wątpliwości, że jeśli Moody zaczynając pisać oczekiwał, że ktoś będzie szukał jego dzienników, na pewno uznał ją za jedną z takich osób. Gdy on był na czwartym roku byli już dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a wniosek ten utwierdzał sposób ukrycia tajnej komnaty w gnieździe jego rodziny. Jeszcze jako młody chłopak żartował, że przez swoją impulsywność nie ma szans przeżyć Minerwy.

,, Och, McGonagall. Chyba nie będziesz dyplomatką, masz za cięty język na to."

Nagle z ust czarownicy wydobył się okrzyk.

Prędko wstała i pobiegła do salonu, a potem zaczęła gorączkowo przeszukiwać regały z książkami. Wreszcie porwała jedną, starą, cienką i niepozorną. Wróciła do sypialni i na powrót opadła na kolana.

Przekartkowała książkę i kilka z dzienników.

Srebrzysty śmiech czarownicy poniósł się echem po jej apartamentach.

Jako kodów do szyfrów użytych w dziennikach Alastor Moody użył wierszy Williama McGonagalla, najgorszego poety tworzącego w języku angielskim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Pani profesor, czy dobrze się pani czuje? – uprzejmy głos Hermiony nasycony był troską, choć Minerwie wydawało się, że słyszy w nim też lęk.

Miała ochotę odpowiedzieć z sarkazmem, że nigdy nie czuła się lepiej, ale jedynie kiwnęła głową. Prawda była taka, że nie spała od dwóch tygodni, coraz bardziej odpychając Albusa. Wszystko, co wypracowali, cała odzyskana energia na powrót uciekała z niej, zostawiając jedynie zasuszony szkielet, pustą skorupę.

Nocami łamała kolejne kody następnych tomów wspomnień Alastora. I teraz, gdy skończyła, wezwała do siebie Hermionę.

\- Tyle się zmieniło. – rzekła cicho Hermiona, obracając w dłoniach kubek z herbatą. To była racja. Tydzień temu w Hogsmeade pochowano Poppy Pomfrey. To wspomnienie musiało wywołać łzy w oczach dziewczyny, która szybko otarła je rękawem szaty.

Minerwa udała, że nic nie widziała. Tak działał obustronny układ. W końcu ile razy Hermiona ignorowała złowrogie lśnienie rąk czarownicy?

\- Harry pewnie pokazywał ci raport z mojego przesłuchania? – przeszła od razu do sedna Minerwa. Hermiona pokiwała wolno głową.

\- Żadna z nas nie podejrzewała, że ktoś może nas śledzić przez pół Szkocji, a Poppy bardzo zależało na odzyskaniu dzienników Alastora. – sama Minerwa gdzieś głęboko w trzewiach czuła przerażenie tym, jak obojętnie brzmiał jej głos. Lecz z drugiej strony tak było zawsze – mierząc się z bólem żałoby, niezmiennie nakładała tę maskę obojętności i spokoju. Hermiona urodziła się zbyt późno, by pamiętać dziecko ubrane w czerń, które nie uroniło ani jednej łzy po zamordowanych rodzicach. Gryfonka była jednak na tyle dojrzała, by rozumieć, że przełamanie tych murów obojętności miałoby opłakane skutki.

\- W raporcie napisano, że udało się pani zabrać dzienniki, lecz były one zaszyfrowane. – powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na grube tomy leżące wymownie na kredensie.

\- Wczoraj złamałam ostatni szyfr. – oznajmiła Minerwa, uważnie obserwując twarz uczennicy.

\- Tak szybko? – Hermiona była co najmniej zdumiona.

\- Moody prawdopodobnie założył, że to ja będę chciała je odszyfrować.

\- Przekaże je pani ministerstwu? – spytała dziewczyna – dzienniki naturalnie wzbudziły jej ciekawość i głód wiedzy.

\- Nie. Nie ufam tym wszystkim zatrudnionym w pośpiechu urzędnikom. Chciałabym, byś to ty zajęła się przekładem szyfru i posyłała partie dziennika Potterowi. Wierzę, że zawarta tam wiedza mu pomoże – Moody zamieścił tam wszystko, czego nauczył się w Hogwarcie, podczas szkolenia i wojen, a także w codziennej pracy aurora. Jego słowa są proste, ale rysunki i inkantacje dokładne. – im dłużej Minerwa mówiła, tym oschlej brzmiały jej słowa.

\- Ja … czuję się zaszczycona. – wydukała Hermiona.

\- Oczywiście to tylko prośba, pomyślałam, że cię to zainteresuje, zresztą twoje oceny i zaangażowanie w naukę w tym roku są bez zarzutu. – Minerwa usiłowała się uśmiechnąć, ale to było zbyt trudne, było za wcześnie…

\- Co jeśli odkryję tam coś osobistego? Nie wiem, czy Szalonooki chciał, by przyszli aurorzy roztrząsali jego prywatne przemyślenia. – spytała rozsądnie dziewczyna.

\- Potter chyba ma dość oleju w głowie, by wiedzieć, co powinien przekazać reszcie, prawda? – mruknęła Minerwa, o wiele ostrzejszym tonem, niż zamierzała.

\- Ale czy my troje… pani profesor, Moody był dla nas jak bohater. – Hermiona rozłożyła ręce.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? Czy ujrzenie go w perspektywie jego własnych przemyśleń, czy odkrycie jego ludzkich odruchów umniejszy jego dokonania? Brakuje wam konsekwencji – tak bardzo pragniecie prawdy, ale jednocześnie potrzebujecie stałych, nieskazitelnych wzorców! Bohaterów nie ma! Są ludzie, którzy działają z bardziej lub mniej szlachetnych pobudek, ale pozostają ludźmi! – klatka piersiowa Minerwy zaczęła unosić się coraz szybciej, w miarę jak jej serce biło coraz mocniej.

Hermiona milczała, teraz już wyraźnie przerażona niespodziewanym wybuchem.

Minerwa przez moment pomyślała, że nie może być gorzej, ale wtedy drzwi do jej gabinetu się otworzyły.

Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, widząc te błękitne oczy.

\- Dyrektorze… - zaczęła nieśmiało Hermiona, odruchowo odsuwając się razem z fotelem.

\- Minerwo, kontrola. Kontrola. – wysoki czarodziej uklęknął przed Minerwą i zamknął w swoich lśniące dłonie starej czarownicy, nie przestając patrzeć jej w oczy.

Teraz już jej całe ciało trzęsło się, mimo tego, że wyraz twarzy został niezmieniony – zaciśnięte usta, zmarszczone brwi, płonące oczy. Widziała go, Albusa. Młody, stary. Roześmiany i smutny. Spokojny i zdenerwowany. Pełen energii i załamany. Wyciągający ku niej dłonie. Szepczący błagalnie dwa imiona.

\- Oddychaj. Kontrola, Minnie. Już dobrze. – jego ton na przemian troskliwy i proszący.

\- Panno Granger, proszę otworzyć okno.

Jakoś jej nozdrza wyczuły powiew zimnego powietrza.

Atak paniki minął prawie tak szybko jak się pojawił.

\- Albusie.

\- Tak. Jestem tu. – jedną ręką pogładził jej policzek. Miał takie ciepłe dłonie.

\- Prze…przepraszam. Hermiono… - Minerwa spojrzała na uczennicę, która tylko pokiwała głową.

\- Nic się nie stało, pani profesor. Zabiorę te dzienniki. Do widzenia. – dodała potem Hermiona i szybko odeszła, z naręczem tomów wspomnień Szalonookiego.

Minerwa schowała twarz w dłoniach, oddychając głęboko.

\- To nie może dłużej trwać, Min. – powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

\- Albusie… Dlaczego oni nie rozumieją, że daleko nam do bohaterów dawnych opowieści? – spytała, uważnie obserwując jego twarz, jakby z niej mogła wyczytać odpowiedź.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Nie musisz być ich bohaterką. – wymruczał Albus, swobodnym gestem poprawiając jej włosy.

\- Zawiodłam ich wszystkich. A teraz… Poppy, Moody… Harry… Jestem taka słaba. - Minerwa odwróciła głowę, chociaż czuła nieco mniejszy ciężar na sercu, wypowiadając na głos to, o czym obydwoje doskonale wiedzieli.

\- Wiele przeszłaś, moja droga. Ale wszystko wróci do normy. Pomogę ci. – Albus wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Tej nocy trudno było im zasnąć, chociaż każde czerpało pociechę z obecności drugiego. Minerwa nie protestowała, gdy jego dłoń gładziła jej srebrne pasma, on nie narzekał, gdy ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Leżeli tak, w ciszy, od czasu do czasu wsłuchując się w bicie swoich serc i szmer oddechów.

\- Brakuje mi Flammelów. – wyszeptała Minerwa, wiedząc, że Albus nadal nie śpi.

\- Wiesz, zanim cię im przedstawiłem, ostrzegali mnie przed tobą. Mówili, że tylko pakuję się w kłopoty, interesując się dziedziczką McGonagallów. – odpowiedział.

\- Mieli rację. Przysparzam ci samych zmartwień. – mruknęła, gdy zalała ją kolejna fala poczucia winy.

\- Min, gdybym mógł cofnąć czas…

\- To uratowałbyś Potterów, Alastora, Severusa, Aberfortha, Poppy... – dokończyła, wtulając mocniej twarz w jego fioletową piżamę.

Odpowiedziało jej ciche westchnienie.


	20. Rozdział 20 - Lipiec 1998 / Kwiecień 1999

Lipiec 1998

Lipcowy wiaterek unosił spódnice paryżanek. Mężczyźni oglądali się za nimi, na szczęście nie zwracając uwagi na Allegrę Maurę, która w niepozornym ciele Elizaviety szła trzymając za rękę Assuarina. Czarodziej uznał, że poza Rosją nie musi już ukrywać swojej tożsamości, ale zgodził się, że mniej będą rzucać się w oczy, jeśli Allegra Maura będzie skrywać swoją moc i prawdziwą twarz.

Mimo tego, że teoretycznie Francja była neutralnym gruntem, Assuarin i tak się denerwował. Byliby już w drodze do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdyby wczoraj mag nie dostał listu z wezwaniem do francuskiego ministerstwa magii. Podobno w dziale pocztowym czekał na niego list, który musiał trafić do jego własnych rąk. Allegra Maura przekonała go, iż może to być wiadomość od ojca lub brata, coś, co pomoże mu lepiej zrozumieć rolę Minerwy McGonagall w dziejach jego rodziny, wojny z Grindelwaldem i Europy.

Zgodnie z instrukcją zakaszleli na placu de Furstemberg. Spośród korzeni rosnącego tam drzewa wyłonił się kształt ogromnej klatki dla ptaków, z poskręcanych prętów, w duchu secesyjnego designu. Assuarin ściskał mocno różdżkę matki w dłoni, gdy wsiedli do środka i osobliwa winda zabrała ich pod ziemię.

Atrium, na którym mieściła się recepcja, nijak się miało do ociekających złotem petersburskich pałaców. Allegra Maura jednak rozglądała się z ciekawością, nie tylko po wnętrzu, ale i po pędzących na różne strony czarodziejach. Assuarin uświadomił sobie, że ukochana jeszcze nigdy nie była w towarzystwie tak wielu magów. Nieco obawiając się, że to może jakoś wpłynąć na jej magię, szybko pokazał recepcjonistce wezwanie do urzędu pocztowego.

Skierowano ich dwa piętra niżej, do schludnie wyglądającego biura. Za solidnym biurkiem siedziała czarownica w niebieskich szatach, o przyjaznym uśmiechu. Wyczarowała dodatkowe krzesło i poprosiła by usiedli. Na biurku stała tabliczka z napisem ,,Clementine Dubois, specjalista w dziale listów priorytetowych".

\- Pan Assuarin Zenaidov, tak? Proszę poczekać, to może trochę potrwać. – Clementine wyszeptała skomplikowane zaklęcie i machnęła różdżką w stronę szafki z dziesiątkami szuflad. Assuarin z zaciekawieniem obserwował, jak poszczególne szuflady same się otwierają, jakby przeszukiwane niewidzialnymi palcami. To było sprytne zaklęcie.

\- Zamierzają państwo zostać w Francji na stałe? – spytała francuska czarodziejka po angielsku, z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem. Wyglądała na wyćwiczoną w prowadzeniu uprzejmej rozmowy o niczym.

\- Nie, mój narzeczony i ja wybieramy się do Wielkiej Brytanii. – powiedziała Allegra Maura z szerokim uśmiechem, zanim Assuarin ją powstrzymał. Nie był pewien, czy mogą ufać tej Clementine.

\- Ach, to teraz najczęściej obierany kierunek, po upadku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Odkąd Potter i McGonagall uratowali Hogwart, a wujek Albus powrócił zza grobu, wszyscy wracają do Wielkiej Brytanii by pomóc w odbudowie tamtejszej społeczności czarodziejów. – Clementine poprawiła grzywkę blond włosów.

\- Wujek Albus? – Assuarin zmarszczył brwi. Zauważył, że Francuzka zaczerwieniła się.

\- Jestem potomkinią Flammelów, a w dzieciństwie często ich odwiedzałam i tak poznałam Dumbledore'a. Flammelowie traktowali go jak syna, więc automatycznie dla mnie był honorowym wujkiem. – Clementine wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A McGonagall też pani zna?- Allegra Maura nie ukrywała ciekawości.

\- Rozmawiałam z nią tylko raz, kilka miesięcy temu. Fascynująca wiedźma. To okropne, co wypisują o niej w gazetach. Gdyby ona trzymała stronę Voldemorta, to podałaby mu Eliksir Życia. – oświadczyła z pasją Clementine.

\- McGonagall miała Eliksir Życia? Przecież Kamień Filozoficzny został zniszczony… - Assuarin otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Perenelle wygłosiła przepowiednię, według której ,,władczyni smoków" miała ,,rozdać życie". Po rozmowie z profesor McGonagall wywnioskowałam, że na jakimś etapie życia musiała dostać dawkę Eliksiru Życia od moich przodków, albo od Dumbledore'a. – objaśniła francuska czarownica.

\- Niebywałe. – wymruczał Assuarin. Z jednej z szuflad zza fotelem pani Dubois wyleciała żółta koperta.

\- Profesor McGonagall kazała mi się w to nie mieszać… nie powinnam była wam tego mówić, ale teraz, kiedy Voldemort ostatecznie został pokonany, to i tak nie ma już większego znaczenia, prawda? – Clementine zapisała coś w leżącej przed nią księdze i przybiła obok niebieski stempel.

\- Tak, teraz wreszcie na Wyspach będzie spokój. – Assuarin uśmiechnął się uspokajająco – wiedział, że jego uśmiech działał na kobiety – Clementine zerknęła na Allegrę Maurę, a potem podała mu kopertę.

\- Proszę, to pański list. Szczęśliwej podróży.

\- Dziękujemy. Do widzenia. – Assuarin szybko wziął kopertę i wyprowadził Allegrę Maurę z gabinetu pocztowej specjalistki. Potem razem maszerowali szybko, aż znaleźli się znów na ulicach Paryża. Gdy już oddalili się kilka przecznic od placu de Furstemberg, Allegra Maura pociągnęła go za rękę:

\- Assuarinie, wiesz co to oznacza? Fakt, że McGonagall miała Eliksir Życia? – spytała bezpośrednio jego narzeczona.

\- To mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy… - zaczął ostrożnie, ale nie dała mu dokończyć…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to oznacza tylko jedno – Dumbledore nie wrócił zza grobu tak po prostu! Musiała mu podać Eliksir, to ona go uratowała! – ekscytacja wywołała rumieńce na policzkach kiedyś należących do mugolskiej chłopki, Elizaviety.

\- Kochanie, Eliksir nie działa w ten sposób, nie jest dość silny… - protest Assuarina był słaby, wypowiadany bez przekonania. Allegra Maura sięgnęła do kieszeni, z której wyciągnęła brytyjską gazetę. Pomachała Assuarinowi przed twarzą zdjęciem odmłodzonego dyrektora i jego zastępczyni. Dumbledore uśmiechał się prosto w obiektyw, ale McGonagall była zupełnie zapatrzona w niego, ustawiona jakby w jego cieniu.

\- Miłość jest dość silna! Ona go kocha, Assuarinie, przecież to jest oczywiste. – Allegra Maura przewróciła oczami.

\- Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Wszak to tylko komplikuje ocenę jej! – Assuarin westchnął, czując się coraz bardziej przygnieciony tajemnicami, które napierały na niego, jak morze wdzierające się w brzeg.

\- Musisz przyjąć do wiadomości, że będziemy mieć do czynienia z wielowymiarowymi charakterami. List jest od twojego ojca? – Allegra Maura zmieniła temat, krzyżując lekko lśniące ręce na piersi.

Assuarin prawie zapomniałby o żółtej kopercie, którą ściskał w lewej ręce. Pospiesznie otworzył list i zaczął czytać. Z każdym zdaniem bladł coraz bardziej. Na koniec pociągnął nosem. Oprócz pisma było też zdjęcie dumnej dziewczynki, stojącej obok Harry'ego Pottera i Minerwy McGonagall.

\- To jest list od Vladimira. Ojciec zmarł już dawno. Córka Vladimira brała udział w bitwie o Hogwart. Brytyjska opinia publiczna zorganizowała nagonkę na nią… bo mała jest potężna i ma zdolności w magii bez użycia różdżki. Mój brat popełnił samobójstwo… i kazał mi się zaopiekować Alexandrą. – Assuarin jakoś streścił zawartość listu, lecz głos mu drżał. Allegra Maura odebrała mu pergamin i sama przeczytała. Zaraz potem go przytuliła, ale jasne włosy nie pachniały nią.

\- Twój brat nie był dość silny, by udźwignąć niełatwe dziedzictwo. A fakt, iż Alexandra jest ulubienicą McGonagall, tylko podkreśla, że powinniśmy jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Hogwarcie. – pocieszała Assuarina ukochana.

\- Przeczytałaś do końca? W bezsensownej próbie nadania córce ,,ojczyzny", Vladimir załatwił jej amerykańskie obywatelstwo. Cokolwiek teraz będzie się z nią działo, MACUSA będzie o tym wiedzieć. – Assuarin potarł czoło, w myślach przeklinając brata, który zostawił go z tym całym bałaganem.

\- Twoja bratanica jest zatem związana z trzema krajami. Co z tego? – Allegra Maura zacisnęła usta.

\- W chaosie powojennej Wielkiej Brytanii nikt nie będzie pytał o krewnych Alexandry, ale MACUSA w końcu dojdzie, że Vladimir był moim bratem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że samo moje nazwisko zapali wszędzie lampki alarmowe. – Assuarin zgarbił się, wyobrażając sobie zapłakaną bratanicę, oskarżającą go o to, że ją porzucił.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, chaos będzie wkradał się we wszystkie sfery życia. Będziemy mieli dość czasu, by zdecydować, czy McGonagall jest warta zaufania, a potem, kiedy nam już pomoże, znikniemy i tylko z dystansu będziemy mieć oko na Alexandrę. Wszystko się ułoży. – Allegra Maura pocałowała go w usta, ale jej wargi nie smakowały nią, tylko Elizavietą.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kwiecień 1999

\- Nigdy jej pani nie spotkała?

\- Nie. Znałam jej przodków, Nicolasa i Perenelle, którzy często o niej wspominali, ale jako że wakacje w Beauxbatons wypadają w innym terminie niż te w Hogwarcie, nie miałam okazji jej poznać. – kłamała Minerwa, ze smutkiem patrząc na nieruchomą fotografię.

Clementine Dubois została zamordowana w pokoju hotelowym w Hogsmeade, zaledwie dzień po swoim przybyciu do wioski.

Eksperci z ministerstwa potwierdzili, że francuską czarownicę torturowano, a potem zabito precyzyjną Avadą. Pierwszy mord nieuchwytnej zabójczyni w Hogsmeade. Czytelne ostrzeżenie dla Hogwartu?

\- Myślę, że to wszystko, profesor McGonagall. Dziękuję za pani czas. – odpowiedziała ministerialna urzędniczka.

Minerwa wyszła z pustej sali w Hogwarcie, w której przesłuchiwano nauczycieli i mieszkańców Hogsemade. Na zewnątrz zobaczyła Albusa. Trudno było patrzeć na jego młodą twarz, tak ściętą smutkiem. Po prostu stanęła obok niego.

Nie mogła powiedzieć ani ministerstwu, ani jemu, że spotkała wcześniej Clementine. Pojawiłyby się pytania o Eliksir Życia, o wymazanie wspomnień Slughorna i wykorzystanie skrzatów do naszprycowania uczniów miksturami. Kto uwierzyłby, że Minerwa McGonagall w końcu postanowiła uwierzyć w wróżbiarstwo?

Nie, musiała odciąć się od podejrzeń, że ma coś wspólnego z tymi morderstwami i liczyć na to, iż nikt w ministerstwie nie sprawdzi poprzednich pobytów Clementine w granicach Zjednoczonego Królestwa.

\- To była taka dobra dziewczyna. Nicolas ją uwielbiał. Pozwalał jej nawet zmieniać moją brodę na różowo, gdy odwiedzała ich dom w czasie moich badań alchemicznych. – odezwał się Albus.

\- Przykro mi, Albusie. – tylko tyle była w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową – jego oblicze nieco się rozjaśniło, gdy spojrzał na nią.

\- Nigdy nie czułem się tak bezsilny. Nie potrafię stwierdzić, co mnie ożywiło, nie umiem całkowicie ci pomóc, nie jestem w stanie odkupić swoich win względem Severusa i Harry'ego, nie daję rady uchronić naszej społeczności przed tymi morderstwami. – wyznał, studiując jej twarz.

\- Ale jesteś tu. – wyszeptała Minerwa. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Min. Gdybym stracił całkowicie pamięć, gdybym nie miał pojęcia kim jestem, co robiłem, gdybym obudził się młody bez tych wszystkich wspomnień... co byś zrobiła?

To pytanie zupełnie zbiło ją z nóg. Utrata pamięci… wymazanie wspomnień. Czyżby…

\- Uznałabym, że to jest twoja szansa by zacząć całkowicie od nowa. – powiedziała.

\- Pozwoliłabyś mi odejść? – wyszeptał.

Trzy uderzenia serca. Tyle i widok jego błękitnych oczu wystarczyło, by z całą okrutną świadomością powiedziała:

\- Tak.

Ból, jaki pojawił się w jego oczach był prawie nie do zniesienia. Wreszcie pokiwał głową, mrugając w próbie odparcia łez i powiedział udawanie lekkim tonem:

\- W takim razie muszę cenić zachowaną pamięć.

Powoli oddalił się, a nieco za duże, ciemne szaty zaszeleściły za nim cicho. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech. Co miała mu odpowiedzieć? Co chciał usłyszeć? Że ona oddałaby mu swoje wspomnienia? Skrzywiła się – był dla niej tak drogi, ale obiektywnie patrząc, lepiej dla niego byłoby, gdyby się nigdy nie spotkali.

Przygnębiona tą myślą Minerwa ruszyła powoli w stronę głównych wrót. Potrzebowała trochę oddechu, świeżego powietrza. W zamku czuła się coraz bardziej ograniczona, chociaż przynajmniej miała doskonałe alibi, gdyby cholerna prasa usiłowała oskarżyć ją także o zabójstwo Clemmie. Niby Minerwa miała swoją ukochaną pracę, a obowiązki zastępczyni Albusa też zajmowały jej wiele czasu, ale stale towarzyszyło jej to nieodparte wrażenie, że operuje na pożyczonym czasie, że przeżyła jakimś okrutnym zbiegiem okoliczności…

Szła przez błonia, a wiatr targał jej coraz bardziej białe włosy, tak cienkie, że uparcie wysuwające się ze standardowego koka. Wiosenne, już prawie letnie podmuchy uderzały w jej czarne szaty, zmuszając ciężkie poły do łopotania przy każdym kroku. Czarownica kierowała się do Zakazanego Lasu.

Kilka smoków zostało rannych w Bitwie o Hogwart i nie były w stanie odlecieć do najbliższych Instytutów. Hagrid sprawował nad nimi wyśmienitą opiekę, ale Minerwa miała potrzebę zaglądania do nich, od czasu do czasu. Teraz czarownica zagłębiła się w las, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu – doskonale wiedziała, że wśród tych sosen kryją się nie tylko przyjazne stworzenia.

Minerwa uniosła w górę kąciki ust, gdy zobaczyła samicę norweskiego smoka kolczastego, zwiniętą wokół wysokiego drzewa. Zdarte pasma kory i ściekająca po pniu żywica sugerowała, że smoczyca musiała wielokrotnie ocierać się o drzewo.

\- Jak się czujesz, moja droga? – spytała cicho Minerwa, podchodząc zupełnie blisko. Czuła dumę, że smoczyca po prostu leżała dalej spokojnie, chociaż musiała wyczuć ją już dawno. Ufała Minerwie.

\- Tak, jesteś jedną z niewielu, którzy teraz mi ufają. A może mają rację? – Minerwa usiadła przy boku smoczycy, uważając na wystające z grzbietu kolce.

Czuła się jak ostatnia zdrajczyni, szczególnie po tym, co owa morderczyni powiedziała zanim zamordowała Poppy. Te słowa jednoznacznie wskazywały na to, że Minerwa musiała spotkać szaloną wiedźmę już wcześniej, ale nie pamiętała nic takiego. Owszem, żyła długo, spotkała wiele osób.. lecz ktoś taki powinien zapaść jej w pamięć, prawda? Do tego sam sens słów – kiedy owa nieznajoma miałaby możliwość zabicia Minerwy? Kiedy Minerwa była na tyle bezbronna… że mogłaby umrzeć?

\- Cholera. – zimne, lodowate dreszcze przeszły przez całe ciało Minerwy. Zaczęła się trząść, tak silnie, że aż leżąca obok smoczyca zamruczała z troską. Lecz do Minerwy to nie docierało.

Woń lasu… bezsilna… okazja do zabicia… czy Minerwa kiedykolwiek była bardziej bezbronna niż wtedy, w szwedzkiej głuszy, kiedy straciła swoje dziecko?

Czy owa morderczyni była tam wtedy, gdy tracąca krew Minerwa traciła także przytomność? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego, na Merlina i Morganę, dlaczego, u diabła, jej nie zabiła?! Czyż nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby Minerwa zginęła tam wtedy, by nigdy jej nie odnaleziono, by wszystko było jej wybaczone i usprawiedliwione?

Ten głos… cedzone powoli słowa… jaki akcent ukrywały? Szwedzki? Fiński? Minerwa ukryła twarz w dłoniach, pragnąc wyciszyć wszystkie dźwięki wokół, by móc skupić się tylko na tym wspomnieniu…

,, Nie sądziłam, że przeżyjesz. Powinnam była cię zarżnąć, a nie zostawić cię, byś zdechła sama."

Zarżnąć. Zdechnąć… - okropne słowa, wypowiadane jednak z arystokratyczną manierą… Z brytyjskim akcentem, jakiego uczono na salonach, w pałacach…

\- Rosja. – wyszeptała Minerwa, coraz bardziej przerażona. Teraz już rozpoznawała echo akcentu. Podczas szkolenia zadbano, by umiała rozróżniać narodowość przeciwników – a ta morderczyni mówiła jak wiedźma wychowana w kremlowskich komnatach, jednocześnie nauczona dialektu moskiewskich rynsztoków…

Do tego to wszystko składało się w logiczną całość. Nie mogło być przypadkiem, że rok temu w Hogwarcie pojawiła się dziewczynka o rosyjsko brzmiącym nazwisku. Nie mogło być zbiegiem okoliczności, że kilka miesięcy temu zjawił się tu czarodziej o takim samym nazwisku, potężny i tajemniczy. Morderstwa rozpoczęły się niedługo po tym, jak Assuarin Zenaidov pojawił się w Hogwarcie.

Minerwa poderwała się z ziemi, gotowa biec do Hogwartu i domagać się odpowiedzi od nowego nauczyciela obrony przez czarną magią, ale zaraz zesztywniała. Jakie miała dowody? Jakimi konkretami dysponowała? Przecież jeśli oskarży Zenaidova o powiązania z morderczynią tylko na podstawie akcentu i narodowości, wszyscy tylko pomyślą, że Minerwa nieudolnie usiłuje odsunąć podejrzenia od siebie.

Musiała zdobyć coś więcej. Musiała chociaż odkryć, kim była ta dziwna kobieta, której włosy lśniły na fioletowo. Niewątpliwie, dysponowała znaczną mocą… takie czarownice nie brały się znikąd. Minerwa postanowiła dyskretnie zaznajomić się z biografiami potężnych rosyjskich czarownic tego stulecia. Przez moment rozważała wypytywanie Albusa… ale porzuciła ten pomysł – dyrektor nigdy nie lubił opowiadać o swoich poczynaniach na froncie wschodnim, gdy wspierał rosyjskie wiedźmy. Poza tym, nauczycielka transmutacji zamierzała dokładniej przyglądać się Assuarinowi i Alexandrze… w kościach czuła, że oni są powiązani zarówno ze sobą, jak i z tajemniczymi morderstwami.

Czując się dużo bardziej zagubiona i zaniepokojona niż wcześniej, Minerwa pogłaskała smoczycę norweskiego smoka kolczastego po łuskach na pysku i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do zamku. Czekał ją wieczór w hogwardzkiej bibliotece. Potem noc udawania przed Albusem, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jej zdenerwowanie wynika tylko ze śmierci Clementine. A co miały przynieść następne dni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi cudowni Czytelnicy, weźcie głęboki oddech, pomyślcie nad jakimś miłym komentarzem za powyższy rozdział i szykujcie się na ostateczne rozwiązania wielu wątków tej historii!
> 
> Atmosfera robi się coraz bardziej napięta, w związku z tym wydarzenia będą przedstawiane z różnych perspektyw. Do głosu dojdą też inni bohaterowie, jak Harry czy Hermiona. Rozdział 21 będzie najbardziej niekonwencjonalny, bo w nim zostaną zawarte zapiski z dziennika aurora... Czas akcji zawęzi się do dni i godzin...
> 
> Grande finale jest rozbity na osiem kolejnych rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. 
> 
> Pozdrawiam serdecznie,   
> Emeraldina


	21. Rozdział 21 - Z dziennika aurora / Kwiecień 1999 / 1 maja 1999 - Południe

Z dziennika aurora:

Z wczesnego dzieciństwa zostały mi nawyki i niektóre umiejętności, a także przebłyski wspomnień, jak choćby wielki bal ambasadorski urządzany w rezydencji McGonagallów. Pamiętam, że razem z małymi skrzatami domowymi obserwowałem przepięknie ubrane towarzystwo zza kotary. Nie ważyłem się drgnąć, bo matka zagroziła, że więcej mnie nie zabierze. Nie wolno mi było się bawić z dziedziczką, która zresztą nie pojawiła się na balu. Jej rodzice byli bardzo piękni, cała sylwetka jej matki skrzyła się od diamentów. Lecz uwagę przyciągała i tak matka ambasadora, ubrana w fiolet i perły. Była zbyt potężna, by można było ją przeoczyć. Ona też jako jedyna zauważyła mnie za kotarą i gdy matka nie patrzyła, obdarowała mnie ciastkiem. Jedna z pierwszych zasad aurorów mówi, by nie próbować niczego co zaoferuje ci nieznajomy, zatem zachowałem to ciastko do dziś.

Z perspektywy czasu to Hogwart mnie ukształtował.

Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że Tiara przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru. Dobrze się tam czułem i w pewien sposób pasowałem, choć ze względu na wpojoną ostrożność skrywaną za maską arogancji i brawury na początku trudno było mi znaleźć przyjaciół. Z czasem jednak zaprzyjaźniłem się z grupką starszych czarodziejów i czarownic.

Nikt nie odwiedzie mnie od przekonania, że Hogwart jest idealnym wstępem do aurorskiego szkolenia, tylko jeśli w pełni wykorzysta się możliwości oferowane przez szkołę.

Nie można powiedzieć, że przyszło mi dorastać w nieciekawych czasach. Mrocznych, lecz niezwykłych, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, że jako dziecko poznałem wybitnego ambasadora McGonagalla i jego matkę, chodziłem do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie co Tom Riddle czy odczułem grozę wojny wywołanej przez Grindelwalda.

Riddle. Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Był taki wyniosły i niedostępny, zawsze otoczony przez wianuszek uwielbiających go Ślizgonów i wzdychających za nim dziewcząt. Udawał, że ich zainteresowanie go nie obchodzi, ale schlebiało mu. Zadawał się tylko z uczniami czystej krwi, jak Blackowie czy Lestrange'owie. Umiał być przymilny i czarujący - ukazywał to szczególnie w kontaktach z nauczycielami. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, gdy został prefektem, a potem prefektem naczelnym. Zależało mu na zdobywaniu wiedzy, łatwiej go było znaleźć w bibliotece niż na trybunach boiska do quidditcha.

Był potężny. To idzie wyczuć, choć utalentowani czarodzieje potrafią ukrywać rozmiary swojej mocy. On jeszcze wtedy tego nie potrafił, a więc cała aura władzy w jego przypadku była budowana na tej nadnaturalnej energii, a nie na zasłużonym szacunku.

Interesował się czarną magią - lecz chyba nikt tego nie dostrzegał, a szczególnie zapatrzona w niego profesor Merrythought. Jedynie Dumbledore mu nie ufał, ale myślę, że z zupełnie innych powodów.

Pojedynkowanie się według nauk hogwardzkich….

[...]

Należy pamiętać o dokładnej analizie zdolności przeciwnika. Jego ulubionych technik, ale również ulubionych dziedzin magii, ulubionych przedmiotów, zapachów czy nawet kolorów. Pewne zaklęcia przychodzą do głowy podświadomie. Jeśli dobrze znasz przeciwnika, jesteś w stanie przewidzieć jego ruch, choćby jego oblicze pozostawało kamienne.

Jeśli chodzi o pojedynki, to najpotężniejszą bronią jest zaskoczenie. Ono czyni cię zupełnie bezbronnym, jak wtedy, gdy już wydaje ci się, że zwyciężyłeś, że kula energii, którą posłałeś, powali stojącą naprzeciw czarownicę. Twój refleks jest za wolny, bowiem ona nieoczekiwanie przybiera kocią postać, unikając uroku i jednym susem znajduje się za tobą.

UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ PRZEMIANY ANIMAGICZNEJ STANOWI DOSKONAŁĄ BROŃ.

[...]

Nie ma ludzi niepokonanych. Nie ma czarodziejów, których nie można zniszczyć. Dwie przeżyte wojny nauczyły mnie tego, choć przez tyle lat słyszało się najpierw, że zarówno Grindelwald, jak i Voldemort są zbyt potężni by móc ich rozgromić, nawet pokonując wszystkich ich popleczników.

Ich upadki pokazały, że najistotniejsza jest znajomość słabych punktów wroga.

I współpraca. Żaden z nich nie był pokonany przez jednego maga.

Mówię to z rozmysłem.

Harry Potter pokonał Voldemorta po raz pierwszy tylko dlatego, że jego matka oddała za niego życie. Pierwszy upadek Czarnego Pana to w równej mierze zasługa i poświęcenie Lily Potter, co jej syna.

Grindelwald nie padł z różdżki Dumbledore'a. Bez względu na to, w co uwierzył świat, nie wierzę, by Albus był w stanie sam pokonać człowieka, który kiedyś tak go oczarował. Przekonanie to opieram na długoletniej obserwacji dyrektora Hogwartu. To nie jest człowiek, który rozorałby gardło Grindelwalda gołymi rękami. A ktoś jednak to uczynił. W Nurmengardzie oprócz ich dwóch były jeszcze dwie żywe osoby. Chyba każdy się zgodzi, że nie był to ten na wpół obłąkany Rosjanin.

Ktoś mógłby mi zarzucić, że nie widziałem żadnego z tych zdarzeń, a moje rady dotyczące sposobów walki z naprawdę potężnymi czarnoksiężnikami są bezużyteczne.

Widziałem jednak jeden epicki pojedynek, jedyny odnotowany, w którym setki ludzi widziały porażkę lorda Voldemorta.

Widoku młodego Toma Riddle, zmieszanego z piaskiem, drącego się z bólu, jakby go ktoś obdzierał ze skóry, nie zapomnę do końca życia. Każdy, kto widział ten pojedynek, będzie opowiadał o jego upokorzeniu i o ukoronowanej wiedźmie nie ukrywającej nawet żądzy mordu na swoim pięknym obliczu.

Potem nam powiedzieli, że Riddle próbował użyć na niej czarnej magii, ale jako ambasadorska córka umiała się przed nią bronić i jego atak odbił się od niej rykoszetem. Nie uwierzyłem w to.

Może ona w jakiś nieznany i nieodkryty póki co sposób użyła oklumencji do zadania mu bólu, ale nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby najpierw nie udało mu się dostać do jej umysłu. Nie jest tajemnicą, jak trudno jest pozbyć się z umysłu maga, który już do niego wtargnął. Dokonała tego, ale nie sama.

Widziałem Dumbledore'a stojącego na trybunach, nie spuszczającego z niej wzroku.

Widziałem jej oczy, na przemian mieniące się szmaragdem, akwamarynem i rubinową czerwienią.

[...]

Można myśleć, że o byciu aurorem wie się wszystko. Że mając oboje rodziców tej profesji, przeszedłszy intensywne szkolenie, jest się gotowym do walki.

To nieprawda.

Kiedy nagle znajdujesz się pośrodku pola bitwy, z setkami magów wykrzykujących wrogie zaklęcia, uroki mające cię zabić; gdy wymaga się od ciebie, byś zabijał – czujesz się na to kompletnie nieprzygotowany.

Poddajesz się instynktowi, adrenalinie. Walczysz i poza walką nie dociera do ciebie nic więcej. Ludzie padają wokół, zarówno wrogowie, jak i przyjaciele, siejesz zniszczenie, może dajesz nadzieję. Zabijasz, nie zastawiając się nad tym. Słuchasz rozkazów lub wydajesz rozkazy.

Brałem udział w prawdopodobnie ostatnich z wielkich bitew na otwartym polu. Widziałem generałów, z różdżek których padały dziesiątki, setki wrogów. Chciałem być jak oni, niczym tornado pozostawiający za sobą ciała w szarych szatach oraz połamane w błocie różdżki.

Dopiero potem zacząłem im współczuć.

Każda śmierć pozostawia na tobie piętno. Możesz nie pamiętać, ba, nawet nie widzieć twarzy zabijanych ludzi. Lecz to zawsze jest w tobie. Twoja różdżka wie, przekazuje to twojej świadomości.

Poznałem wielu złych złoczyńców. A także wspaniałych aurorów i wojowników. Można było patrzeć na ich roześmiane twarze, wyszczerzone zęby, zmarszczki wokół oczu. Można też było zajrzeć głębiej, poza szarość, błękit, brąz czy zieleń ich tęczówek i dostrzec ten mrok.

Nawet najgorszy z czarnoksiężników czy najlepszy z bohaterów jest człowiekiem. W mniejszym lub większym stopniu, ale każdy ma w sobie coś, co świadczy o ich człowieczeństwie. Grindelwald do końca nie wyzbył się fascynacji intelektem Albusa Dumbledore, Tom Riddle nigdy nie porzucił strachu przed śmiertelnością. Każda dodatkowa zadana śmierć uderza właśnie w tę ludzką cząstkę.

Zabijanie nie jest łatwe i to trzeba powiedzieć wprost, na samym początku aurorskiego szkolenia. Mi mówiono, że jest to o wiele prostsze niż wymazywanie pamięci czy branie w niewolę. Gdy mnie szkolono, liczyła się jedynie praktyczna strona pozbawiania życia. Mieliśmy nawet zajęcia, na których uczyliśmy się najszybszych sposobów pozbywania ludzkiego ciała. Nie należy się więc dziwić, że pokolenie aurorów, które ruszyło do walki z Grindelwaldem było najtwardszym i najbardziej odczłowieczonym.

Ilu z nich po wojnie trafiło do zamkniętych ośrodków, z pomieszaniem zmysłów, paranojami! Ilu starszych generałów odeszło w ciszy, niby naturalnie, ale tak naprawdę zażywając świadomie jedną z mikstur, przed którymi sami nas ostrzegali!

Między innymi dlatego podczas terroru Voldemorta w biurze było tak mało doświadczonych aurorów. Byłem jedynym, który przeszedł dobrą, przedwojenną szkołę, chociaż w przyspieszonym tempie. Przekazałem z tego moim następcom tyle, ile się dało.

Miałem wielu wspaniałych nauczycieli…

[...]

Każdy ze szkolących mówił jednak jedno, bez względu na to, jak się starałem: To nie jest tak dobre jak jej… Ona była lepsza… Zrobiła to lepiej.

Wielu słusznie wróżyło jej wielką karierę. Wielu wierzyło, że to ona zdecyduje o losach tej wojny, tak jak od niej to wszystko się zaczęło.

Nawet pamiętając ją z Hogwartu, ba, dodatkowo znając ją bardzo dobrze, myślałem, że nauczyciele przesadzają w jej przypadku.

Lecz widząc ją w walce… Sposób, w jaki śmigała jej różdżka. Gracja, z jaką się poruszała. Idealnie wyważone ruchy, pełne pewności i zdecydowania, a jednocześnie kobiecego wdzięku. Zupełnie niewzruszone oblicze, z jakim pokonywała każdą przeszkodę. Ta godność, ta wyniosłość, której nie traciła nawet czołgając się w błocie. Ten spokój, który nie opuszczał jej nawet na widok najgorszych sytuacji czy obrażeń.

Potęga, wibrująca w jej głosie, wypływająca z jej różdżki, rozlewająca się aurą do każdego pomieszczenia, do którego wchodziła.

Była pierwszą kobietą będącą pełnoprawnym aurorem, z wynikami dużo powyżej średniej. Była legendą jeszcze przed wyjazdem na front.

Mądra, piękna, nadzwyczaj dojrzała. Mówiono ,,broń idealna". Lecz niektórzy wątpili, czy jest gotowa, czy poradzi sobie z presją, ze świadomością, że w jej przypadku chodzi o coś więcej.

Robię się zbyt sentymentalny. Jeśli ona to kiedykolwiek przeczyta, pewnie wybuchnie swoim srebrzystym śmiechem. Albo nie, tak zrobiłaby w naszych szkolnych latach. Teraz pewnie skrzywi się i ucieknie wzrokiem. Kolejny piękny przykład jak wojna zmienia ludzi.

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że musiała rzucić na mnie urok. Chyba wszyscy byliśmy pod jej urokiem, ale natychmiast mieliśmy tę świadomość, że ona jest nieosiągalna, że tylko ona zdecyduje, komu odda serce. Wtedy myślałem, że ten ktoś będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Teraz? Jestem dumny, że jestem jej przyjacielem.

[...]

Jedna bystra dziewczyna, będąc kandydatką na aurora, zapytała mnie, czy czarnoksiężnikiem, którego się najbardziej boję jest Voldemort.

Polubiłem ją od razu, bo słusznie założyła, że wcale nie jestem tak nieustraszony, jak opisują to w gazetach. Postanowiłem więc odpowiedzieć jej zgodnie z prawdą, że gdybym miał wskazać osobę, której najbardziej się boję, byłaby to jej nauczycielka transmutacji.

Nikt tak nie wyrażał zdumienia jak Nimfadora Tonks.

Ku mojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu nie poprosiła o wyjaśnienie. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, jedynie pokiwała głową. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że ta dziewczyna była w Hogwarcie podczas jednego z największych pojedynków, gdy dwie połowy dyrektorskiego duetu stanęły naprzeciw siebie i skrzyżowały różdżki.

W pracy aurora nie chodzi jedynie o ciągłe zachowanie czujności, choć to też jest kluczowe. Ważne jest również by dokładnie obserwować wszystko i wszystkich. Czasem jednak podświadomie czuje się, że los postawił na twojej drodze ważną osobę. Tak czułem gdy zobaczyłem twarz Pottera nad kufrem, gdy wpadłem do gabinetu Lucasa Longbottoma, gdy zobaczyłem Theresę McGonagall na wielkim balu, gdy twarz jej wnuczki mignęła mi za jednymi z drzwi rezydencji jej rodziców.

Obserwowałem ją tak długo, tak dokładnie. Analizowałem wszystko – jak zachowuje się publicznie, wśród przyjaciół, w walce. Nie mogę jednak rzec, że zrozumiałem ją całkowicie – tego chyba nikt nie może powiedzieć. Można ją idealizować, za same maniery czy sposób walki – choćby wtedy, gdy razem ratowaliśmy Trelawney przed porwaniem przez śmierciożerców. Byłem jednym z niewielu, którzy szybko orientowali się, że Dumbledore widzi broń ostateczną w swojej zastępczyni, aczkolwiek dopiero widząc ją w walce człowiek uświadamiał sobie, że nie było lepszej wojowniczki - zabójczyni.

Nie wahała się zabijać. Nigdy. Jej ocena sytuacji zawsze była słuszna – w przeciwieństwie do mnie, ona dostrzegała cały obraz, a nie tylko fragmenty. Walka w parze z nią była zaszczytem, ale również największym wyzwaniem w mojej karierze. Było jasne, że nie jestem w stanie jej dorównać – ani refleksem, ani kreatywnością, ani mocą. Gdy słuchałem jak doskonale jest przygotowana do zleconej nam misji, prawie słyszałem odległy chichot Spencer-Moona.

Zabawne, że te nierzadkie momenty, kiedy można było dostrzec duszę tej kobiety przychodziły zawsze, gdy mój umysł był zamroczony.

Na Balu Noworocznym był to alkohol. Nie mogłem znieść świadomości, że odrzuciła mnie i wybrała Riddle'a. Wiadome było, że Ślizgon nie ma względem niej dobrych zamiarów – śledził ją od dawna, z tym pożądliwym, chorym uśmieszkiem. Gdy schodziła ze schodów… ujęła jego rękę… musiałem się upić. Tym bardziej, że wszyscy wokół byli zachwyceni, no może poza Dumbledorem. Tańczyli, a obrzydliwe intencje Riddle'a były aż nadto wyraźne na jego twarzy.

Dobrze, że Poppy była obok, bo chyba bym się upił do nieprzytomności. Szkoda, że potem gdzieś zniknęła. Może ona nie wyśmiałaby mojego przeczucia, że wydarzy się coś złego.

Dumbledore był pewien, że jestem pijany. Odesłał mnie do wieży.

Przejście przez Wielką Salę było jednak gorsze niż tory przeszkód urządzane w ogrodzie mojego domu. Chyba w połowie drogi zorientowałem się, że oni oboje zniknęli. Chciałem cofnąć się do Dumbledore'a, błagać go by jej szukał, by ją uratował…

I zobaczyłem jak on wstaje, strach, tak rzadko goszczący na jego twarzy, teraz ewidentny. Strach, który rozpłynął się w ulgę w jednym momencie. Obróciłem się, po drodze przydeptując suknię jakiejś Krukonki.

Stała w drzwiach. Rozdzielały ich dziesiątki par, ale oni w jakiś sposób się porozumiewali, chociaż nie powiedziałbym, że jest to legilimencja.

Może Dumbledore jest mniejszą zagadką niż ona i to na nim powinienem się skupić, by zrozumieć ich fenomen, ale wtedy nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu.

Jej taniec z Tomem można uznać za piękny, ale kiedy tańczyła z Albusem…

Często zastanawiałem się, jak to jest pomiędzy nimi – mistrz i uczennica, towarzysze broni, dyrektor i podwładna, przywódca Zakonu Feniksa i jego prawa ręka. Przyjaciele?

Pijana Rolanda kiedyś powiedziała, że znając miłość naszej przyjaciółki do tajemnic i sekretów, równie dobrze mogą być małżeństwem od wielu lat. Odrzuciłem tę myśl, lecz oni w pewien sposób tak właśnie się zachowują – jak stare, dobre małżeństwo.

Nie można mieć wątpliwości, że są najpotężniejszymi magami zrodzonymi na brytyjskiej ziemi.

Ten noworoczny taniec odtwarzałem w pamięci, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, jak razem walczą. Sam wtedy się broniłem, więc widziałem ich tylko kątem oka – a poruszali się tak szybko, że byli jedynie błyskającą, rozmazaną plamą. Więź, jaka między nimi istnieje jest dla mnie niepojmowalna. Przed jej wyjazdem do Francji byli na wojennej ścieżce, ale wystarczyły sekundy, by przekształcili się w zgrany w każdym względzie duet. Powalili wszystkich wokół siebie. Nie miałem czasu się dłużej im przypatrywać – atakowało mnie już dwunastu sługusów Grindelwalda z Weberem na czele.

To była żałosna obrona. Nie byłem jeszcze doświadczony, straciłem sporo sił na szturm i byłem zdumiony nieoczekiwaniem pojawieniem się profesora. Nie zauważyłem silnego czaru, jaki Weber rzucił na górujący nade mną pomnik.

Ona widziała, ale niemożliwością byłoby zareagować. Krzyknęła jedynie, a potem ciężki miecz starogermańskiego króla runął na moją nogę.

Wielu pytało mnie, co się czuje przy utracie kończyny.

Najpierw zupełnie nic. Ma się to głupie wrażenie, że ona tam jest. I dopiero po jakimś czasie człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę, że własne oczy go nie oszukują. I wtedy do umysłu dociera ból.

Kluczową umiejętnością aurora jest ignorowanie tego bólu. To starałem się robić. Patrzyłem na swoją nogę, jakby nie należała do mnie, tylko do nieznajomego. Wiedziałem, że amputacja i to jak najszybsza jest konieczna. Uniosłem różdżkę i odpowiednim zaklęciem (Podręcznik Aurora, rozdział 12, str. 234) odciąłem nogę do końca.

Następnie trzeba było przypalić kikut, by nie wdało się zakażenie. Chciałem to zrobić, ale ona już była obok. Szok unieruchomił ją jedynie na moment. A potem uniosła płonącą różdżkę… zemdlałem.

Nigdy w życiu nie byłem w tak dziwnym stanie – balansowania na granicy świadomości. Nieśli mnie, to pamiętam, potem któreś operowało drugą nogę – pewnie ona, bo Dumbledore nie miał przeszkolenia. Następnie znów mnie przenosili, dość daleko. Wszedłem w fazę majaków, bo widziałem ogień w kominku i szachy.

Słyszałem ich… albo tylko mi się wydawało… że kłócili się, krzyczeli… może szeptali…

Eliksiry przeciwbólowe zatruwały mi umysł… wszystko się rozmazywało… plamy czerni mieszały się z kasztanowym brązem… prawdopodobnie ich głosy z moimi jękami, kolorowe błyskawice najpotężniejszej magii…

Potem już pamiętam jedynie głos Poppy. Jej słodki, uspokajający głos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kwiecień 1999

Hermiona zatrzasnęła tom dziennika Alastora.

Perspektywa. Percepcja. Stała czujność. Obserwacja.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Jak miała ocenić to, czego dowiedziała się z tych notatek?

Gdyby Hermiona dostała te dzienniki zaraz po śmierci Szalonookiego, wojna z Voldemortem mogłaby przebiegać inaczej. Ona, Ron i Harry nie miotaliby się w podążaniu za mętnymi i mylącymi wskazówkami Dumbledore'a. Od razu udaliby się do osoby, której strategiczny zmysł Moody tak chwalił. Informacje o horkruksach i Insygniach wymieniliby na wiedzę i moc czarownicy, która już kiedyś pokonała Voldemorta. Nie musieliby się powoływać na wiele, to nie zostałoby im odmówione.

Gdyby te zapiski zostały opublikowane w czasie trwałego pokoju, uznano by je za wspaniałą dokumentację minionych konfliktów, ale przede wszystkim za zbiór tego, co w pracy aurora najpotrzebniejsze. W końcu najwięcej miejsca w solidnie oprawionych dziennikach zajmowały opisy klątw, uroków, defensywnych czarów, obronnych strategii i wzorców zachowania w obliczu zagrożenia. Wszyscy kandydaci na aurorów byliby zachwyceni - Hermiona podejrzewała, że Harry, któremu partiami posyłała przetłumaczoną wersję, musiał czytać to z radością i wypiekami na twarzy.

Dla kogoś, kogo fascynowały dzieje wybitnych postaci ich społeczności (a Hermiona z pewnością zaliczała się do takich osób) te notatki stanowiły pasjonującą lekturę, otwierającą oczy na to, co zazwyczaj pomijało się w postrzeganiu niektórych osób i ich działań. Hermiona bez żalu przeznaczała długie godziny na tłumaczenie szyfru na zwykłą angielszczyznę. I choć Alastor zapisywał głównie wszystko, co mogło się przydać w pracy aurora, czasem odpływał w meandry prywatnych wspomnień. Rozszyfrowywanie ukrytych między wierszami uczuć było o tyle trudniejsze, że większość wspominanych ludzi odeszła, jak cytowany Spencer-Moon. Na jego biografii była otworzona leżąca obok książka, stanowiąca życiorysy najważniejszych postaci w czarodziejskiej historii.

Notka biograficzna, wyjaśniająca, że minister był zwolennikiem silnych rządów i że jego kadencja została przyćmiona przez zwycięstwo Dumbledore'a nad Grindelwaldem nie dawała najmniejszych wskazówek, dlaczego rzeczony minister miałby chichotać na myśl o niedopasowaniu umiejętności Szalonookiego i McGonagall.

Moody nigdy nie wspomina jej z imienia. Zawsze figuruje jako ona, ewentualnie jako krewna przodków. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy ten sposób zapisu wynikał z zauroczenia Moody'ego jej nauczycielką czy też brał się ze świadomości, że to właśnie McGonagall odkryje jego dzienniki.

Niemniej jednak, Hermiona nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia rozczarowania. Po pierwsze, sam fakt, jaką ofiarą zostało okupione zdobycie tych dzienników, budował irracjonalną nadzieję, że w tych notatkach kryje się coś przełomowego na wszystkich płaszczyznach. Po drugie, wszyscy po cichu liczyli, że Moody odkrył coś dotyczącego Voldemorta, co tłumaczyłoby pojawienie się tej nierozpoznanej, strasznej morderczyni, terroryzującej ich społeczność. Nic takiego Hermiona nie znalazła. Zawód zżerał Gryfonkę, bo z perspektywy obecnego zagrożenia, notatki Moody'iego wydawały się bezużyteczne.

Mimo wszystko, Hermiona nie chciała się poddawać. Karmiła się nadzieją, że coś zostało ukryte, ale między wierszami. Jeszcze raz przejrzała te nieliczne fragmenty, w których Moody wspominał Voldemorta. Jej uwagę zwróciły zapiski dotyczące balu i szkolnego turnieju pojedynków - bo to były jedyne odniesienia do fascynacji Voldemorta jakąkolwiek kobietą. Moody kategorycznie odrzucał myśl, by Czarny Pan interesował się Bellatriks - Hermiona zgadzała się z nim, mając w pamięci bitwę o Hogwart.

Jak zwykle, gdy szukała odpowiedzi, Hermiona udała się do biblioteki, zabierając ze sobą księgę z życiorysami i tom dziennika. Pani Price nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Hermiona odłożyła życiorysy na odpowiednią półkę i przeszła do sekcji z starymi Prorokami Codziennymi. Wchodząc w świat dawno przeczytanych gazet przypomniała sobie podobne poszukiwania dwa lata temu, gdy tutaj znalazła informacje o matce profesora Snape'a. Czy teraz też odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytania miała przed nosem? Czy teraz także miała zorientować się o tym za późno?

Przedostatni rok Voldemorta w Hogwarcie, to musiał być 1940. Bal był Noworoczny, powinna szukać w styczniu. Na szczęście nie było tego dużo.

Były zdjęcia przepięknie ustrojonej Wielkiej Sali, wirujących par. Wspominano dwoje prefektów naczelnych – Minerwę McGonagall i Toma Riddle'a.

Lecz ich samych nigdzie nie było.

Hermiona z niecierpliwością przekartkowała gazety. Była pewna, że ich tu znajdzie – w końcu ten bal odbył się szerokim echem w ich społeczności, przynajmniej wtedy, bo dzisiaj już nikt o nim nie pamiętał.

Albo zadbano, by nikt nie pamiętał.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, zauważając, jak po stronie 8 Proroka Codziennego następuje strona 12. Przesunęła palcem po łączeniu – ktoś wyrwał kilka stron. Obejrzała pozostałe gazety – Proroka Niedzielnego i Czarownicę. Wszędzie to samo – ktoś wyrwał kluczowe strony.

Lecz kto? Sam Voldemort? Profesor McGonagall? Hermiona już coraz mniej z tego rozumiała. W zamyśleniu przesunęła dłonią po twarzy nieco zasępionego Albusa Dumbledore, uchwyconego w rozmowie z surową starszą wiedźmą o ciemnosrebrnych włosach. Wyglądał wtedy starzej niż teraz, gdy wielu brało go za ucznia, a nie dyrektora szacownej szkoły. Hermiona wątpiła też, by cieszył się z tego balu.

Wtem gdzieś koło niej rozległo się ciche kaszlnięcie. Podskoczyła, a potem skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi w defensywnym geście.

\- Tego szukasz? – obok niej stał Draco Malfoy i wyciągał w jej kierunku coś, co chyba było czarnobiałym zdjęciem.

\- Myślałam, że nie rozmawiasz ze szlamami, Malfoy. – wycedziła Hermiona, chowając gazety i udając, że zwitek papieru w jego ręce jej nie interesuje.

\- Trochę chyba się zmieniło, nie uważasz? – Ślizgon bez cienia wstydu patrzył jej w oczy. Zanim odpowiedziała, położył przed nią świstek papieru.

Posłała mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie i skupiła się na wyciętym z gazety zdjęciu. Było nieruchome, zatem musiało pochodzić z jakiejś prowincjonalnej gazety. Przedstawiało dwie osoby – jedną z nich z pewnością był Tom Riddle, bo jego młoda, przystojna twarz była doskonale widoczna. Był wysoki , a wrażenie to potęgowały ciemne, idealnie skrojone wyjściowe szaty. Z mieszaniną nieukrywanego zachwytu i pożądania wpatrywał się w kobietę trzymaną w ramionach. Była ona zwrócona tyłem do widza – miała bardzo ciemne, misternie upięte włosy, silnie kontrastujące z białą skórą. Ubrana była w opiętą, bardzo piękną suknię, spływającą po jej krągłych biodrach. Jej plecy były nagie, nie licząc swego rodzaju ozdoby z szlachetnych kamieni, migoczących nawet na tym prostym, czarno-białym zdjęciu. Hermiona westchnęła, dostrzegając rękę późniejszego Voldemorta, zupełnie nisko, na odkrytej skórze dziewczyny. Zauważyła też dziurę w miejscu głowy czarownicy, jakby ktoś przedziurawił zdjęcie szpilką.

\- Skąd to masz? – spytała Gryfonka, wreszcie odrywając wzrok od zdjęcia.

\- Znalazłem to w rzeczach ciotki, które przysłali mi po bitwie. – odpowiedział Draco, odwracając głowę.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach do Hermiony dotarło, że chłopak mówi o siostrze swojej matki, Bellatriks Lestrange. No tak, naturalnie wysłali jej dobytek Narcyzie, a nie Andromedzie.

\- Najpierw byłem przekonany, że to Bellatriks, ale potem przypomniałem sobie, że przecież ona była dużo młodsza od Czarnego Pana, a to zdjęcie wykonano w Hogwarcie. – ciągnął dalej Malfoy. Mimo wszystko, wspomnienie okrutnej śmierciożerczyni było dla Hermiony bolesne.

\- Zapytałeś o nie matkę? – spytała cicho Hermiona.

\- Powiedziała, że już za jej czasów w bibliotece nie było nic co dotyczyło przeszłości Czarnego Pana. Matka nie wie, gdzie Bellatriks znalazła to zdjęcie.

Hermiona zamyśliła się. Znalezienie tego jednego zdjęcia wcale nic jej nie wyjaśniło, no może poza niepokojem i gniewem, jaki musiał odczuwać Moody, mając przed oczami ten obraz.

\- To ona, prawda? Profesor McGonagall? – wyszeptał Malfoy, na jego twarzy jedynie odraza.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

\- Chciał uczynić ją swoją królową. Dlaczego odmówiła? Razem byliby niepokonani. Przecież wtedy nikt nie widział w nim tego… zła. – mówił Malfoy, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej.

Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami. No właśnie, dlaczego? Co się wydarzyło, że z najpiękniejszej pary Noworocznego Balu, McGonagall i Riddle stali się śmiertelnymi wrogami, skonfrontowanymi podczas pojedynku kilka miesięcy później?

\- Pójdę już. Możesz zabrać zdjęcie. Do zobaczenia, Hermiono. – powiedział Draco.

Dziewczyna była tak zdumiona tym, że użył jej imienia, a nie nazwiska czy wyzwiska, że jedynie z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła jak Ślizgon się oddala.

Gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, schowała zdjęcie w dziennik Szalonookiego i wyszła z biblioteki. Jak zwykle, gdy intensywnie nad czymś myślała, nogi same ją niosły w niewiadomym kierunku. Dlatego przez moment nie wiedziała, w której części zamku się znajduje, gdy usłyszała pełne niepokoju głosy:

\- Co jeśli odkryją, że spotkaliśmy się z nią we Francji? Jesteśmy tu nowi, inni, będzie im bardzo łatwo nas oskarżyć! – Hermiona przez moment myślała, że głos jest znajomy – wibrował mocą i władzą, mimo wyraźnej nuty lęku, ale ostatecznie nie mogła przypisać go do żadnej znanej twarzy.

\- Nie możesz się zamartwiać, to tylko przysparza ci więcej bólu. Po zabójstwie pielęgniarki już nikt nie wierzy, że ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. – ten głos był Hermionie znany – należał do profesora Zenaidov.

\- To też jest niepokojące. Skąd ona ją zna?

\- Nie wiem. Ale jeśli zaczną węszyć wokół nas, trzeba będzie im uświadomić, jak niewiele sekretów swoich przywódców znają. – głos Assuarina był lodowato zimny. Hermiona poczuła dreszcz.

\- Nadal nie wiemy wszystkiego. Nie wiemy co stało się w Mrocznej Wieży i dlaczego to zostało ukryte. Co jeśli jest tego jakiś powód, który łączy wszystko w całość? Dlaczego ty jesteś taki pewny, że ona jest zła, że nie jest tą, która nam pomoże? – w głosie kobiety zabrzmiała nuta autentycznej rozpaczy.

\- Bo nie można być dobrym i być częścią szerokiego planu ludobójstwa, kochana. – odpowiedział zimny głos.

Zaraz potem Hermiona usłyszała cichy szelest kroków, dlatego rzuciła się do ucieczki.

Zwolniła dopiero przed portretem Grubej Damy, która uniosła brwi na widok jej zdyszanej postaci.

\- Na Merlina, co się stało, dziecko? – spytał portret.

\- Nic już nie rozumiem! – zawołała Hermiona, rozpaczliwie usiłując dopasować do siebie kolejne elementy ogromnej układanki.

\- No to rzeczywiście katastrofa. – odpowiedziała Gruba Dama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Z dziennika aurora:

Jeśliby przyjrzeć się bliżej strukturze Zakonu Feniksa, to można by powiedzieć, że jego zadanie skazane jest na zwycięstwo. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Dumbledore był naszym przywódcą. Nie, jego wielkim talentem było odpowiednie dobieranie wiernych i utalentowanych ludzi do współpracy. Każdy z członków zakonu był w jakiś sposób cenny, każdy miał umiejętności, które czyniły go wyjątkowym. Tak jak Poppy opatrywała nasze rany, tak jak Weasley'owie tworzyli rodzinną atmosferę, tak jak Dorcas dodawała szczegóły do planów naszego głównego stratega.

Może i było nas mniej, może i większość naszych działań opierała się na szpiegowaniu i okazjonalnych starciach, ale zapału nam nie można było odmówić. Ile razy Dumbledore musiał hamować kąpanych w gorącej wodzie Huncwotów!

Straty były okrutne, szczególnie, że większość tych ludzi była jak rodzina, skupiona wokół matriarchatu naszego genialnego stratega. Prewettowie i ich smutny pogrzeb, zakłócony przez atak na Hogwart. Dorcas - miała iść z Blackiem na wesele Potterów – już od paru tygodni mieli romans, który gorszył naszą pruderyjną Emmelinę.

Lecz wszystko posypało się wraz ze śmiercią Potterów. Nie wiadomo było komu ufać. Nie wiadomo było, co tak naprawdę się stało. Albus był nieuchwytny, organizował ratunek dla chłopca, a potem jeszcze ten pojedynek… bez naszych przywódców byliśmy w rozsypce, dlatego atak na Longbottomów był tak niespodziewany i skuteczny.

Czasem obserwuje się dwójkę ludzi, jak kooperują w idealnej harmonii, jak ich współpraca stanowi fundament dla całej reszty. Lecz gdy nagle pojawia się niezgoda, zerwanie zaufania i odkrycie przynajmniej części kart, człowiek uświadamia sobie, jak cenna była uprzednia jedność.

Przez pół swojego życia wierzyłem, że Dumbledore jest najpotężniejszym magiem naszych czasów. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem strach i rezygnację na jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczyłem jak jego wysoka postać pada na ziemię, kiedy ujrzałem ZAŁAMANIE jakie przeżył, zrozumiałem, że to wszystko było tylko wyrafinowaną grą, prowadzoną już od uprzedniej wojny.

Świat miał wierzyć, że to Albus Dumbledore jest wszechpotężny, wszechwiedzący, niezawodny i nieustraszony. Lecz to miało tak naprawdę zamknąć nam oczy na to, że Dumbledore nie byłby nawet w połowie taki, jakim przedstawiają go piewcy, gdyby nie kobieta, która od dekad niewzruszenie trwała u jego boku.

Stanowiąc najstaranniej ukrywaną broń i jednocześnie jedyny słaby punkt naszego przywódcy, Minerwa McGonagall jest kluczową postacią naszej społeczności.

Nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że jest aż tak potężna, aż do tego strasznego pojedynku po pogrzebie Potterów. Wystarczyła tylko jedna myśl, ten strach, że ta moc zwróci się przeciwko nam, byśmy całkowicie zwątpili w jej lojalność.

Tyle razy ratowała mi życie, a ja nie potrafiłem już na nią patrzeć bez strachu o to, co się wydarzy, jeśli ona wpadnie w łapy Voldemorta. Tamten moment był kluczowy, bo zrozumieliśmy, że w razie czego Dumbledore nie będzie w stanie jej zatrzymać.

W każdym razie nie siłowo.

Dopiero gdy Snape zabił naszego przywódcę, pojąłem, że tak naprawdę sama magiczna moc nigdy nie miała większego znaczenia. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi. McGonagall nie trwała przy Albusie tyle dekad tylko dlatego, że był od niej silniejszy, że stanowił gwarancję jej spokoju i ochrony. Musiałem zobaczyć jak ta dumna wiedźma roni jedną, jedyną łzę nad ciałem przyjaciela, by pojąć, że Dumbledore znaczył dla niej o wiele więcej niż dla kogokolwiek z nas.

Może i Potter stracił głównego mentora, szkoła swojego dyrektora, a nasza społeczność główny głos rozsądku. Lecz to Minerwa straciła najwięcej.

Nie jestem w stanie patrzeć na jej powolny upadek. Na to jak dystansuje się od wszystkich, usiłując zamaskować fakt, że nie widzi sensu dalszej egzystencji. Przez moment, gdy chroniła Hogwart przed Rufusem, wydawało mi się, że tak jak Dumbledore zostawił Potterowi misję pokonania Voldemorta, tak jej powierzył szkołę. Ale gdy usłyszałem z jej ust, że się poddaje, że nie chce patrzeć jak wszyscy umieramy… gdy zobaczyłem jej reakcję na pojawienie się Aberfortha…

Więź pomiędzy nią a Albusem była silniejsza niż to, co stworzyłem razem z Poppy.

Dopiero widząc jedno bez drugiego człowiek uświadomił sobie, jak harmonijną symbiozę tworzyli. Można by dywagować, że Min zawsze była w jego cieniu – niedoceniana, odwalająca najczarniejszą robotę, planująca, hamująca jego czasem dziwne pomysły – lecz ona sama wcale nie miała mu tego za złe. Życie w blasku fleszy nigdy jej nie interesowało – nie miała tej ślizgońskiej charyzmy co jej babka, nie miała tego krukońskiego polotu co jej ojciec, czy puchońskiej spontaniczności co jej matka. Nie wiem na ile była szczęśliwa w swoim życiu, choć jestem pewien, że nauczanie w Hogwarcie daje jej wiele satysfakcji. Jeśli jednak zwrócić uwagę na zachowanie Albusa względem jej osoby, można dostrzec nie tylko tą szarmanckość, którą prezentuje wobec każdej kobiety. Jego troskę i opiekuńczość też można by uznać za efekt wiktoriańskiego wychowania. Nie, to co czyni jego relację z Minerwą wyjątkową, jest fakt, jak bardzo on na niej polega. Jak szuka jej wzrokiem po swojej prawicy, jak zawsze podkreśla, że ceni sobie jej opinie, jak szanuje jej decyzje, jak szuka u niej pociechy i porady. Znając ich oboje tak długo, można zauważyć, jak Dumbledore stara się, by nie zachowywać się wobec niej protekcjonalnie – traktuje ją jak równorzędnego partnera, zarówno w sprawach szkoły, jak i Zakonu.

Ona jest jedyną osobą, która bez cienia zawahania potrafi mu wyperswadować jakiś pomysł, lub powiedzieć wprost, że nie ma racji. Ona dba o wszystkie sprawy, które w swoim roztargnieniu mógł przeoczyć. Ona broni go przed nim samym, gdy wszystko już wydaje się być stracone. Nie wątpię, że jej bystry umysł nie raz był dla niego źródłem inspiracji. Sama ilość czasu, jaki spędzają razem, jest porażająca. Ile razy, zaglądając przez sieć Fiuu, znajdywałam ją w jego gabinecie, pracującą nad szkolnymi dokumentami czy planami Zakonu? Ile razy znajdywałem kubek po jego gorącej czekoladzie w jej salonie?

Widząc, jak istotną częścią jej własnej osoby był Dumbledore, czy powinien być zdumiony tym, jak załamała ją jego śmierć?

Kiedy się teraz na nią patrzy – wychudzoną, z posrebrzonymi włosami, świeżymi zmarszczkami i cieniami pod oczami, zrezygnowaną do cna - można tracić nadzieję, że mamy jakiekolwiek szanse wygrać tę wojnę. Zupełnie jakby tylko poczucie obowiązku wobec szkoły i swoista troska o Pottera warunkowały jej funkcjonowanie. Próbując przedrzeć się przez jej maski można dojść do wniosku, że nawet jeśli ona ma jakieś strzępy nadziei co do tego, że Potter wygra, to z pewnością nie widzi dla siebie miejsca w świecie po ostatecznym upadku Voldemorta.

Nietrudno ją rozumieć – ja nie chciałbym żyć bez Poppy, bez żadnego planu, z nikłą świadomością, że może w jakimś małym stopniu jestem potrzebny. Oczywiście wątpię, by ona i Dumbledore kiedykolwiek… wyznali… jak bardzo są sobie niezbędni.

Min, Min McGonagall. Ileż jest powodów by ją podziwiać! Począwszy od jej niezwykłej rodziny, przez jej wyjątkowe zdolności, do jej niepowtarzalnego charakteru. Nie można mieć żadnych wątpliwości co do jej odwagi, widząc z jakim stoicyzmem i wysiłkiem spogląda ci w oczy, mając tę świadomość, że w każdej chwili może zjawić się Voldemort i zażądać jej mocy. Czasem, kiedy na nią patrzę, wiem, że ona widzi moje myśli, nawet jeśli osłaniam się oklumencją. Szkolenie uczyniło nas twardymi realistami. Oboje wiemy, że jeśli ona znajdzie się w rękach Voldemorta, jedynie jej szybkie samobójstwo wybawi nas od całkowitej zagłady. Co jest jednak straszne, to podejrzenie, że ona z radością wyszłaby śmierci naprzeciw.

Nie wiemy, ile Dumbledore zdradził Potterowi. Myślę jednak, że chłopak nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak cenna jest jego nauczycielka transmutacji. Nie jest moją rolą mu to wyjawiać. Być może nigdy się nie dowie, albo prawda dotrze do niego wtedy gdy my, stara szkoła aurorskiego rzemiosła, już dawno będziemy spoczywać w swoich wojennych, bezimiennych grobach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 maja 1999 - Południe

Harry Potter odłożył do szuflady biurka kartki zapisane równym, czytelnym pismem Hermiony. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Hermiona miała rację. Dzienniki Szalonookiego okazały się być nie tylko znakomitym podręcznikiem dla przyszłych aurorów. Skrywały znacznie więcej istotnych informacji – które byłyby bezcenne, gdyby Harry znał je przed ostatecznym starciem. Nawet teraz, stanowiły dla niego nie tylko cudowną pamiątkę po znakomitym aurorze - były wyjaśnieniem niektórych zachowań, które Harry podświadomie analizował od roku.

Wnikliwość, z jaką Moody obserwował rzeczywistość, powinna być wzorem dla każdego aurora. Harry musiał przyznać, że spędził w Hogwarcie sześć lat, prawie codziennie widząc dyrektora oraz jego zastępczynię i nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak efektywni są razem, jak zdają się czytać sobie w myślach, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, gdy ona mija go na korytarzu, jak jej oblicze rozjaśnia się, gdy on szepcze coś do niej podczas śniadania. Harry nigdy nie dywagował, jak się poznali, co razem przeżyli. Po prostu brał za pewnik, że McGonagall zawsze wiedziała, co robi Dumbledore, że w razie czego to ona jest pierwszą osobą, do której należy się zwrócić.

Harry podziwiał ją wcześniej – jakżeby nie mógł, widząc jakie cuda tworzy swoją różdżką w klasie transmutacji, jak sprawiedliwą i dobrą nauczycielką jest. Nie szanował jej jednak w ten sam sposób co dyrektora. Nie utożsamiał jej z mocą, z energią, której baliby się czarnoksiężnicy. Doskonale pamiętał to uczucie horroru, gdy Voldemort zażądał jej na równi z nim.

Ciągle wierzył, że jego żal do Dumbledore'a był słuszny. Dyrektor być może opowiedział mu co nieco o przeszłości Voldemorta czy też o horkruksach. Pominął jednak mnóstwo kluczowych rzeczy – jak Insygnia, jak swój związek z Grindelwaldem, jak fascynację Voldemorta Minerwą, jak jej moc. Teraz jednak, czytając przemyślenia osoby, która również bazowała jedynie na własnych obserwacjach, Harry zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore to robił.

Dyrektor świadomie i rozmyślnie ukrywał profesor McGonagall w swoim cieniu – po prostu ją chronił. Może i jakaś manipulacyjna część umysłu dyrektora widziała w niej broń, czy niewiadomą kartę, ale jego chęć chronienia jej wynikała z czysto ludzkiej … troski? To słowo było dziwnie słabe dla Harry'ego, ale chwilowo inne nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Harry? – ktoś otworzył drzwi do jego malutkiego, tymczasowego ministerialnego gabinetu. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Rona, by Harry zrozumiał, że musiało zdarzyć się coś strasznego.

\- Morderczyni porwała z Hogwartu uczennicę.

\- Ginny? – spytał przerażony Harry, zrywając się z krzesła.

\- Nie. Alexandrę Zenaidov.

Harry zbladł. Doskonale pamiętał małą dziewczynkę, stojącą na pobojowisku głównego dziedzińca wejściowego, która uświadomiła wszystkim, że tak naprawdę Harry nie pokonał Voldemorta sam. Od tamtej pory widział ją może kilka razy – zawsze utożsamiając ją jako jedno z tych utalentowanych dzieci, które były przedmiotem szeroko komentowanego projektu ustawy.

Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że dziewczynka jest bardzo potężna. Jeśli teraz została porwana – szczególnie z terenu Hogwartu – sprawy naprawdę nie miały się dobrze. Zabierając po drodze różdżkę z biurka, Harry wybiegł za Ronem, wiedząc, że Kingsley prawdopodobnie zaznajomi go ze wszystkimi szczegółami i wstępnym planem działania.

Tak jak Harry się spodziewał, biuro ministra było pełne wpadających i wybiegających ludzi. Na jego widok jednak się rozstępowali; to nie tyle mu schlebiało, co onieśmielało. Sam Kingsley czytał jakieś długie pismo, a jedynie drobne kropelki potu na jego skroni zdradzały, jak wielką presję musi czuć.

\- Ach, Potter. Dobrze że jesteś. – mruknął minister, nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu.

\- Ron powiedział, że z Hogwartu porwano dziewczynkę. – rzekł Harry, celowo nie precyzując, kogo. Wciąż nie wiedział, ile wiedzą ci ze zgromadzonych. Nienawidził siebie za celowe ukrywanie informacji – za bardzo przypominało mu to dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Nie wiedzą, jak to się stało. Nie wróciła na noc do swojego dormitorium. Przeszukali już cały zamek, ale jej nie znaleziono. – odpowiedział Kingsley, wyciągając długie pióro. Harry w myślach przeklinał fakt, że Mapa Huncwotów, nieoceniona w takich właśnie przypadkach, uległa zniszczeniu podczas bitwy o Hogwart.

\- Tak po prostu? Porwano ją?- spytał z niedowierzaniem Ron.

\- To uczennica drugiej klasy, Ronald. Nawet jeśli jest biegła w posługiwaniu się magią bez użycia różdżki, to wciąż ma małe szanse w starciu z potężnym, dorosłym i wyszkolonym czarodziejem. – wyjaśnił jeden z doradców Kingsley'a.

\- W Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować. – rzekł Harry.

\- No właśnie. Są osoby, które to potrafią. – wtrąciła się jedna czarownica, otwierająca list w kolorowej kopercie.

\- Kingsley, nie sądzisz chyba…

\- Nie, Harry. Chociaż będziemy musieli z nimi porozmawiać. Ta sprawa już nie dotyczy tylko naszej społeczności. – Kingsley oderwał wzrok od pisanego listu, by spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.

\- Jak to? – Harry uniósł brwi – po wojnie dowiedział się, że każdy kraj ma swoją magiczną społeczność, co zresztą podejrzewał od dawna, wiedząc o istnieniu Beauxbatons i Drumstrangu. Zawsze poszczególne magiczne społeczności izolowały się od siebie, przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Harry.

\- MACUSA właśnie wysłała pismo w tej sprawie – ojciec dziewczynki po odejściu od jej matki został częścią amerykańskiej społeczności. Zmarł, ale założył córce dokumenty w MACUS-ie, więc to też ich sprawa. Do tego mamy rosyjskie obywatelstwo matki… i inne kraje, z którymi powiązane były ofiary tej morderczyni. – wyjaśnił Kingsley. Harry przypomniał sobie o Gabrielle, siostrze Fleur - Francuzce.

\- Jak walczyliśmy z Voldemortem, to nie było nikogo do pomocy, ale jak pojawia się problem dotykający wszystkich, to nagle mamy się tłumaczyć? – Ron podparł się pod boki, zdegustowany.

\- Weasley, międzynarodowa współpraca magiczna jest w ruinie od czasu wojny z Grindelwaldem. Po tym, co spotkało wtedy naszego ambasadora, nikt nie chciał służyć w dyplomacji, zamknęliśmy się więc na inne społeczności. Jedyna współpraca, to ta między szkołami, ewentualnie Instytutami. No i prywatne kontakty Dumbledore'a. – Kingsley westchnął.

\- Ambasador McGonagall. – wymruczał Harry, przypominając sobie opis morderstwa, które rozpoczęło wojnę z Grindelwaldem, przeczytany w dzienniku Szalonookiego.

\- Tak, właśnie. W każdym razie chyba powinienem zwołać nadzwyczajne zebranie … jak to się mówi… sztabu kryzysowego?

\- Mamy coś takiego? – spytał Harry, kojarząc to sformułowanie jedynie z mugolskich wiadomości.

\- Chyba nie, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? – spytał retorycznie Kingsley, już skrobiąc kolejny list.


	22. Rozdział 22 - 30 kwietnia 1999 Przedpołudnie / 1 maja 1999 Popołudnie

30 kwietnia 1999 - Przedpołudnie

Assuarin Zenaidov ze znużeniem czytał kolejny esej pięciorocznych Puchonów. Nauczony kaligrafii przez wiedźmy z petersburskich pałaców, czarodziej w myślach przeklinał bazgroły uczniów. Zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno wszystkie dzieci, które trafiały do Hogwartu w wieku jedenastu lat, umiały czytać i pisać.

\- Dobrze, spróbuj jeszcze raz. – do Assuarina dobiegł łagodny głos Allegry Maury. Zaraz mag otrząsnął się – nie powinien wszystkich uczniów oceniać jedną miarą, a żywy dowód na geniusz uczących się tu dzieci siedział na kanapie w jego salonie, obok Allegry Maury.

Alexandra Zenaidov powtórzyła rosyjskie słowo i Assuarin przymknął oczy – brakowało mu ojczystego języka. Nie czuł się swobodnie, otoczony wszechobecnym angielskim. Owszem, rozmawiał po rosyjsku z Allegrą Maurą… udało mu się też ustalić, że Dumbledore zna ten język w miarę płynnie, a McGonagall kojarzy kilka słów, zazwyczaj rozkazów.

\- A jak jest dłoń? – to była pierwsza lekcja rosyjskiego dla Alexandry i już widać było, że szybko łapie poszczególne słowa. Oczywiście to, iż Gryfonka jest pojętną uczennicą, Assuarin zaobserwował już na swoich lekcjach, ale do tej pory nie wiedział, że Allegra Maura ma taki pedagogiczny talent.

Przez jakiś czas powtarzały części ciała, a Assuarin dyskretnie się im przyglądał. Po pierwsze, obserwował Allegrę Maurę. Była w formie Elizaviety, na palcu miała pierścień – Assuarin odnotowywał, że były dni, gdy jego ukochana spędzała w tej formie więcej czasu niż w swojej własnej. To go niepokoiło – gdy on był zmuszony przybrać postać Anastazji, by ratować Pottera, nie mógł dojść do siebie przez kilka godzin. Niemniej jednak to mogło być też podyktowane odkryciem, że Violet przebyła za nimi pół Europy i była gotowa zabijać, by ich dorwać. Z drugiej strony, może rację mieli Brytyjczycy, którzy w morderczyni wypatrywali dawnej kochanki Voldemorta, mszczącej się na jego pogromcach?

Po drugie, Assuarin ukradkiem przyglądał się swojej bratanicy. Już nauczył się dostrzegać pewne podobieństwo między sobą a Alexandrą – przede wszystkim ciemne, ekspresywne oczy i ładnie skrojone, pełne usta. Wyrastała na wysoką dziewczynkę, a jej umysł był bystry, bardzo bystry. Nie rozumiał tylko jej fascynacji i przywiązania do McGonagall. Wiedział, że nauczycielka transmutacji po kryjomu uczyła dziewczynkę magii bez użycia różdżki i chroniła przed Carrowami w zeszłym roku. Lecz Alexandra traktowała hogwardzkich nauczycieli jak swoją rodzinę, a to bolało Assuarina i wzmacniało jego poczucie winy.

\- Jak po rosyjsku brzmi pierścień? Ma pani taki ładny pierścień! To rubin? Mogę zobaczyć? – odezwała się Alexandra. Zanim Allegra Maura odpowiedziała, dziewczynka błyskawicznie zdjęła rubinowy pierścień z jej dłoni.

Wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz. Allegra Maura nie zapanowała nad formą, powróciła do swojej prawdziwej postaci – kasztanowych włosów, zielonych oczu i strzelistej sylwetki. Alexandra odskoczyła, w jednej ręce ściskając pierścień, a drugą wyciągając przed siebie defensywnie. Assuarin zerwał się na nogi, pospiesznie łapiąc różdżkę.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie jesteście tymi, za których się podajecie! – zawołała triumfalnie Alexandra.

\- Panno Zenaidov…. – Assuarin zrobił ostrzegawczy krok do przodu.

\- Mów kim jesteście, albo zaraz pobiegnę po dyrektora i profesor McGonagall! – żelazna determinacja błyszczała w oczach dwunastolatki. Assuarin zrobił kolejny krok naprzód.

\- Incarcerous. – Allegra Maura tylko poruszyła dwoma palcami – szerokie taśmy oplotły dziewczynkę, która nie zdążyła dobiec do wyjścia. Pierścień z rubinem wypadł z jej dłoni.

\- POMOCY! – wrzasnęła Alexandra. Assuarin szybko rzucił dźwiękoszczelne zaklęcie na drzwi.

\- Uspokój się. – rozkazał czarodziej, ze zdenerwowaniem bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

\- Znajdą mnie prędzej czy później. I tak będziecie musieli się tłumaczyć. – warknęła Alexandra, usiłując się oswobodzić, ale sznury trzymały mocno.

\- Cicho. Uwierz mi, nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy muszą się tłumaczyć. – powiedział Assuarin, lewitując dziewczynkę i sadzając ją na kanapie.

\- Kochanie, przepraszam… - ręce Allegry Maury drżały, pewnie wyrzucała sobie, że nie utrzymała iluzji. Teraz jednak było już za późno na taki żal.

\- Co z nią zrobimy? – zwrócił się po rosyjsku Assuarin do narzeczonej. Allegra Maura przygryzła wargę, niezdecydowana.

\- Wybuchnie panika, jak odkryją, że zaginęła w Hogwarcie. Myślą, że w zamku są bezpieczni. – zauważyła czarownica.

\- Nie są. Twoja matka jest w stanie nagiąć bariery otaczające zamek. Oskarżą ją o porwanie Alexandry. – Assuarin wzruszył ramionami.

\- I co dalej? Nie wiesz, czy mama zaatakuje ich otwarcie, a my nie możemy tu więzić dziecka za długo. – Allegra Maura machnęła ręką w stronę kredensu z eliksirami. Assuarin uniósł brwi, ale rozpoznał miksturę usypiającą, lecącą do dłoni jego ukochanej.

\- Za parę godzin zorientują się, że jej nie ma. Kiedy zorganizują spotkanie, by omówić swoje opcje, ty pod postacią Anastazji objawisz im prawdę o kłamstwach i sekretach McGonagall. Ja będę tam obecny, dzielę z małą nazwisko, więc w razie czego… pomogę ci. – planował szybko Assuarin, chodząc po pokoju.

\- To wy mordujecie zasłużonych? To wy mścicie się za śmierć Voldemorta? – zapytała Alexandra, która nie rozumiała prowadzonej po rosyjsku konwersacji.

\- Nie. - rzucił w jej kierunku Assuarin.

\- A co potem? Przecież kiedy ogłosisz, że McGonagall tuszowała zbrodnie Grindelwalda, rozpęta się pandemonium! – Allegra Maura z kocim wdziękiem podeszła do Alexandry. Stanowczo zmusiła dziewczynkę do przełknięcia fiolki eliksiru usypiającego.

\- Będziemy improwizować. – Assuarin czuł adrenalinę buzującą w żyłach.

\- Pamiętasz, że przybyliśmy tu, bo liczyliśmy, że McGonagall nam pomoże? – Allegra odwróciła się do Assuarina, z uniesioną jedną brwią – to coś mu przypominało… ale nie wiedział co.

\- Ona nie jest godna zaufania. Poza tym sprawy się skomplikowały, gdy twoja matka ruszyła za nami. Oni uwielbiają znajdować kozły ofiarne – stwierdzą, że te wszystkie morderstwa to nasza wina! – mag podszedł do Alexandry – dziewczynka już spała.

\- Wingardium Leviosa! – powiedział i przeniósł ją do pracowni Allegry Maury – tam nikt nie zaglądał, a do drzwi ich salonu mógł ktoś zapukać. Mag ostrożnie ułożył dziewczynkę na niewielkiej wersalce.

\- A po części to nie jest nasza wina? Sprowadziliśmy ją na nich. Może powinniśmy im pomóc, a nie dokładać zmartwień? – spytała Allegra Maura, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Assuarin przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Kochanie, ona mści się za śmierć Voldemorta. – Assuarin próbował uspokoić narzeczoną. Ukochana jednak odepchnęła go gwałtownie.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ten Voldemort może być moim ojcem? Że jestem dzieckiem nie tylko wariatki, ale i potwora? Co wtedy? – w zielonych oczach Allegry Maury rozbłysły łzy.

Jej słowa zmroziły Assuarina. Pojawił się taki moment, że rozważał taką ewentualność. Ale skoro był gotów powątpiewać w fakt, że Violet była matką Allegry Maury, to czy powinien wierzyć w jeszcze mniej prawdopodobny scenariusz? Dotarło do niego, że musi ją uspokoić. A także…

\- Moja piękna, ja jestem dzieckiem wariatki i potwora. – wyciągnął do niej dłonie. Ujęła je, chociaż niepewnie.

\- Przepraszam… ale ja nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie… - kilka łez spłynęło po jej policzkach. Jednocześnie jej dłonie zaczęły pulsować białym światłem. Assuarin zareagował szybko, bo rozpoznał symptomy podwyższonego poziomu mocy. Ostrożnie przeprowadził Allegrę Maurę do kanapy i usiadł obok niej.

\- Aaaaa… boli mnie…niech to przestanie… niech przestanie… błagam… - Allegra Maura zaczęła zwijać się z bólu. Assuarin szybko wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Getebudae agaretenum espinaraza poverdeaute. – zaintonował czystym głosem. Przymknął oczy, gdy ogromna dawka energii została przetransportowana do jego organizmu. Nigdy nie doświadczał niczego bardziej ożywczego, a jednocześnie czuł się winny, bo przecież to była energia jego ukochanej, wzmacniał się jej kosztem.

Z drugiej strony, ulga na obliczu Allegry Maury była natychmiastowa i uciszała jego sumienie. Kobieta wtuliła się w niego, wyczerpana wymianą. Kiedyś stwierdziła, że z nim ten proces przebiega lepiej niż z matką, ale i tak był dla niej wycieńczający. Assuarin bezwiednie gładził jej kasztanowe włosy, delektując się bliskością jej ciała.

\- Jak ja mam przejść ze sprawy porwania Alexandry do ludobójstwa sprzed kilku dekad? – spytała cicho Allegra Maura, gdy już odzyskała siłę potrzebną do sklecenia pytania. Assuarin rozmyślał nad tą kwestią przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie rzekł:

\- Powiesz, że prawdą są plotki wypisywane przez prasę. Że to McGonagall morduje, dla mocy. A potem przejdziesz do tego, że zastępczyni dyrektora nigdy nie była święta. – mag wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale to moja matka zamordowała tych wszystkich ludzi! A McGonagall ma solidne alibi… - oburzyła się Allegra Maura.

\- Allegro Mauro, Minerwa McGonagall milczała za długo. Jej reputacja i tak zostanie zrównana z ziemią. Do tego, że o te morderstwa oskarżysz ją niesłusznie, dojdą szybko i równie prędko o tym zapomną. A o zatajeniu największej zbrodni tego stulecia będą pamiętać dekadami. – przekonywał Assuarin. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tych kilka wprowadzających kłamstw tak denerwuje ukochaną. Liczył się efekt – odkrycie tajemnicy, zrzucenie ciężaru z własnych barków, wypełnienie życzenia ojca…

\- Jak mam się przedstawić? – Allegra Maura poddała się. Musiała wyczuć, że nie wyperswaduje tego pomysłu Assuarinowi.

\- Coś wymyślisz. Może nawet nie zapytają. Dla nich będziesz tą, która uratowała Pottera, choć tak naprawdę wtedy to byłem ja. – Assuarin uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Och, Assuarinie, dlaczego to wszystko tak się skomplikowało? – Allegra Maura ułożyła głowę na jego piersi. Musiała słyszeć, że jego serce wciąż bije za szybko.

\- Alexandra widziała za dużo. Twoja matka musi już krążyć pod Hogwartem. Atak to kwestia dni. Jeśli chcemy się z tego wyplątać, to musimy teraz odkryć karty… a potem uciec. Poszukamy dla ciebie lekarstwa gdzie indziej. – zdecydował, całując czubek jej głowy.

\- Gdyby coś poszło spektakularnie nie tak… pamiętaj, że kocham cię bez względu na wszystko. – wyszeptała Allegra Maura.

Assuarin przytulił ją mocniej. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, że nie zasługiwał na taką miłość.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 maja 1999 – Popołudnie

Albus Dumbledore z wielkim wysiłkiem uśmiechał się do wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali oficjeli. Wielu, szczególnie ci zza granicy, widziało go pierwszy raz od dwóch lat, przez co naturalnie ich główną reakcją było zdumienie na widok młodej postaci. Porażające, jak wielu ich przybyło. Był tutaj przewodniczący MACUSY – Philipe Trairmont – młody, potężny i efektowny czarodziej, którego Albus widział może ze trzy razy. Dyrektor Hogwartu był nieco zaniepokojony, że amerykańska społeczność postawiła na tak młodego prezydenta – z ich własnego wyboru, nie z powodu wojennej zawieruchy czy udanego przewrotu. Oprócz amerykańskich gości pojawili się przedstawiciele francuskiej, niemieckiej i hiszpańskiej społeczności.

W Wielkiej Sali uprzątnięto stoły domów i ustawiono jeden główny stół, o owalnym kształcie. Na szczycie miał siedzieć Kingsley, obok niego Harry, Ron i wszyscy specjaliści z ministerstwa. Po drugiej stronie stołu mieli zasiąść zagraniczni goście. Idealnie na środku, naprzeciw siebie, były miejsca dla samego Albusa i jego zastępczyni Minerwy – wokół nich przygotowano krzesła dla nauczycieli Hogwartu i niektórych uczniów, jak Hermiona, Neville, Ginewra czy Luna. Za stołem gromadzili się zarówno aurorzy chroniący poszczególnych delegatów, jak i magowie z mediów, mający magicznie transmitować całe spotkanie.

Minął dzień od zniknięcia Alexandry Zenaidov.

Harry wyminął Albusa, kiwnąwszy mu głową, ale nie patrząc mu w oczy. Dyrektor już nie wiedział, co musiałby zrobić, by odzyskać zaufanie tego odważnego chłopca, który był dla niego jak ulubiony wnuk. Potter zajął swoje miejsce obok ministra. Shacklebolt był wyraźnie zdenerwowany – w najśmielszych koszmarach nie wyobrażał sobie, że przyjdzie mierzyć mu się z tak poważnym kryzysem tak szybko po upadku Voldemorta.

Ironicznie, jutro przypadała pierwsza rocznica bitwy o Hogwart.

\- Panie profesorze! – Albus obejrzał się, bo ze strony głównych schodów nadbiegała Hermiona. Mimo młodego wieku, to jej pomysły były tymi, na których odbudowywano ich społeczność. Jak ta dziewczyna znajdowała czas na naukę, tłumaczenie dzienników Alastora i wspieranie wszystkich Gryfonów, to Albus nie miał pojęcia.

\- Słucham, panno Granger? – spytał uprzejmie Albus, dyskretnie zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Mieli jeszcze parę minut.

\- Znalazłam coś w dzienniku Szalonookiego. Niech pan słucha: ,,Plotkowano, że w czasie podróży po Bałkanach, Voldemort odnalazł św. Graala, został zakładnikiem wampira albo miał romans z rosyjską księżniczką." – wyrecytowała Hermiona.

\- To plotki, poza tym, co wnoszą? Że morderczyni jest wampirzycą? – Albus ze sceptycyzmem uniósł jedną z brwi. Hermiona zarumieniła się.

\- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że morderczyni pochodzi z Rosji. Dlatego nie chciała zdradzić akcentu. Do tego sądzę, że pojawienie się w zamku Alexandry i profesora Zenaidov nie było przypadkiem. To wszystko spaja jakiś rosyjski wątek. – Hermiona gestykulowała żywo, ukradkiem zerkając na Assuarina, który już zajmował miejsce za stołem.

\- Nie możemy go o nic oskarżać bez żadnych dowodów, ale z racji nazwiska na pewno zostanie przesłuchany. – tylko tyle Albus mógł zapewnić. Jednocześnie intensywnie rozmyślał nad słowami Hermiony. Informacje z dziennika Alastora w jakiś sposób były ważne, czuł to w kościach.

Hermiona skinęła głową i poszła zająć przeznaczone dla niej krzesło. Albus westchnął – zostało jeszcze kilka chwil. Minerwa weszła bocznym wejściem. Mimo tego, że nie była tak wyprostowana jak zwykle, mimo że nie odzyskała pełni sił ani energii, cichy szelest jej czarnych szat przez moment pozostawał jedynym dźwiękiem w ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Każdy gapił się na nią – samemu nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Gazety zbyt namąciły ludziom w głowach. Najstraszniejsze, że ona nawet nie próbowała się bronić przed okrutnymi pomówieniami.

Albus uniósł lekko kąciki ust w pocieszającym geście. Gdy jej oczy rozbłysły, wiedział, że zrozumiała to, co chciał jej przekazać. Co mówił jej każdej nocy, tuląc do snu jej roztrzęsioną sylwetkę. Starał się ze wszystkich sił odpędzić trawiące ją koszmary, ale od wczoraj Minerwa błyskawicznie na powrót gasła w oczach – zżerana przez poczucie winy i strach o dziewczynkę, którą już zdążyła pokochać. Zresztą, jak można było nie lubić tej rezolutnej, rozsądnej, żywiołowej i odważnej uczennicy? Kilkoma cechami Alexandra przypominała Albusowi jedenastoletnią Minerwę, nie dziwiło go więc przywiązanie jego zastępczyni do obdarzonej mocą sieroty. Zgromadzeni nie byli świadomi, jak silną więź Minerwa stworzyła z tą dziewczynką. Kilkoro osób wstrzymało oddech, gdy usłyszeli ciche skrzypienie kości, kiedy Minerwa zajmowała swoje miejsce. Albus modlił się do wszystkich bóstw, by Alexandra przeżyła, by Hogwart nie został zaatakowany – miał straszliwe przeczucie, że jego ukochana Min nie przetrwałaby tego.

\- Profesor Dumbledore? – znajomy, mocny kobiecy głos sprawił, że Albus oderwał wzrok od swojej zastępczyni.

\- Tatiana? – wyszeptał, całkowicie zdumiony.

Stojąca przed nim czarownica ubrana była w bogato zdobione szlachetnymi kamieniami czarno-białe szaty, na siwych włosach umieszczony był czarny, wysoki kokosznik z białym welonem, którego zaokrąglenia dziwnie nie pasowały do rysów twarzy kobiety.

\- Zapamiętałeś mnie, Dumbledore. – głęboki głos kobiety obudził w Albusie wspomnienia, które kiedyś tak bardzo pragnął zostawić za sobą.

\- Trudno zapomnieć taką czarownicę. – odpowiedział, lekko całując jej ozdobioną pierścieniami dłoń. Odnotował, że pachniała piżmem, bardzo intensywnie.

Tatiana roześmiała się, a jej śmiech przypominał dźwięk organów, dlatego wiele osób wyciągało szyje by zobaczyć, z kim Albus rozmawia.

\- Nie zapowiedziałaś się. – zauważył Albus. Już dawno nauczył się, że czarownice jej pokroju krótko tolerują uprzejmości i gładkie słówka.

\- Mam wiele powodów, by tu dzisiaj być. – Tatiana zmrużyła ciemnobrązowe oczy, wysuwając podbródek w stronę Assuarina.

Nie umknęło uwadze Albusa, jak zbladło i tak już blade oblicze nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Sam dyrektor przeklinał swoje niedbalstwo, że nie poświęcił więcej czasu na sprawdzenie przeszłości nowego profesora.

\- Powinienem cię przedstawić, zresztą i tak chyba jesteś ostatnią osobą. – zdecydował Albus i robiąc krok w stronę stołu rzekł czystym głosem:

\- Panie i panowie, przedstawiam państwu Tatianę Romanową, przywódczynię zgromadzenia petersburskich czarownic.

Albus wyczarował imponującej wiedźmie ozdobione pluszem krzesło tuż przy nieobsadzonym końcu stołu, jednocześnie odnotowując nieufność, jaką wzbudziła w zgromadzonych Rosjanka. Może jedynie w oczach panny Granger dostrzegł coś na kształt ciekawości – reszta pewnie zastanawiała się, czy Tatiana na pewno nie jest jednym z kolejnych sekretów Albusa. Albo czy nie jest tą poszukiwaną morderczynią, chociaż przecież wyglądała inaczej.

Kingsley rozpoczął spotkanie od zwięzłego powitania zebranych i przedstawienia raportu dotyczącego dotychczasowych ofiar. W obliczu okrutnych faktów, wielu magów pochylało ze smutkiem głowy, kilkoro pociągnęło nosem, gdy minister przeszedł do zniknięcia Alexandry i dodatkowo wyjaśnił jej moc posługiwania się magią bez użycia różdżki oraz ważną rolę w ostatniej wojnie z Voldemortem.

Albus przymknął oczy, wiedząc, że to samo niedowierzanie jest pewnie dominującym uczuciem w każdym czarodziejskim domu, w którym ogląda się transmitowaną na żywo za pomocą magicznych luster relację ze spotkania. Magowie, wyczerpani horrorem niedawnej wojny, nie mogli pojąć, że znów stoją w obliczu takiego zagrożenia, że w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie ich dzieci grasuje czarownica, która sama jedna może być w stanie zrównać niezwyciężony Hogwart z ziemią.

\- Kim ona jest? – odważył się zapytać prezydent MACUSY. Potter machnięciem różdżki przywołał obraz czarownicy, która usiłowała go zabić i która zamordowała Poppy. Po raz kolejny Albusa miał dziwne wrażenie, że ta twarz jest znajoma.

Tatiana wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Wszyscy odwrócili się do niej z wyczekiwaniem. Nawet siedząc w bezruchu ta wiedźma prowokowałaby pytania. A teraz wykonała coś na kształt prawosławnego znaku krzyża.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale może najpierw niech pani z Petersburga nam powie kim jest i dlaczego się tu znalazła. – głos Hermiony przeciął powietrze jak bicz.

\- Dumbledore przedstawił mnie imieniem prawdziwym i tym, z którego jestem dumna. A przybyłam tu dlatego, że Alexandra Zenaidov jest moją wnuczką. – oświadczyła wyniośle rosyjska wiedźma.

Albus splótł nerwowo palce, podczas gdy inni wymieniali zszokowane spojrzenia. Minerwa wydawała się być zdumiona i wodziła wzrokiem pomiędzy Assuarinem i Tatianą, pewnie zastanawiając się, jakie pokrewieństwo jest między tym dwojgiem. Bo jakieś być musiało. Teraz Albus już to widział. Assuarin był wyjątkowo podobny do Tatiany – miał tylko ciemniejsze włosy i odcień oczu, ale ogólne podobieństwo było nie do zanegowania. Także Alexandra była podobna do przywódczyni petersburskich wiedźm. Ciemnobrązowe oczy dziewczynki wyglądały identycznie jak te na dumnym obliczu Tatiany.

\- Dlaczego zjawiasz się dopiero teraz? Ojciec dziewczynki zdążył już nadać jej amerykańskie obywatelstwo, a wcześniej ona pomieszkiwała kątem u dalekiej rodziny matki. – odezwał się Philippe z MACUSY.

\- Wyruszyłam do Wielkiej Brytanii, bo dotarł do mnie list od mojego syna, Vladimira, wysłany moment przed popełnieniem samobójstwa. Dopiero w waszym ministerstwie powiedziano mi, że moja wnuczka została porwana, prawdopodobnie przez morderczynię, która mści się na wszystkich tych, co przyczynili się do upadku Voldemorta. – Tatiana opowiadała beznamiętnym tonem, jakby wcale nie mówiła o swojej rodzinie.

\- Rozpoznaje pani czarownicę, która zaatakowała Harry'ego? – spytał Ronald Weasley, wpatrując się nieufnie w Rosjankę.

Tatiana zawahała się, Albus to wychwycił. Zerknęła na Assuarina, a potem pokręciła głową. Chyba mało kto jej uwierzył, ale nikt nie odważył się jeszcze otwarcie oskarżyć jej o kłamstwo.

\- Raczej są małe szanse, że morderczyni się ujawni, skoro jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. Obawiam się jednak, że może planować atak na Hogwart – w końcu sama szkoła najmocniej przyczyniła się do upadku Voldemorta. Najlepszym aktem zemsty byłoby zrównanie zamku z ziemią. – stwierdził Kinglsey z westchnieniem.

\- Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia jak ewakuować uczniów i przygotować zamek do obrony. – stwierdził Albus, pozwalając, by w jego głosie było słychać pesymizm. Najbardziej martwiło, go to, że nic nie wiedzieli o swoim przeciwniku. Ta dziwna czarownica stanowiła dla niego całkowitą zagadkę.

\- Chce pan poświęcić Alexandrę? – spytała ostro Ginewra. Mimo różnicy wieku, córka Molly i Artura szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z bystrą panną Zenaidov.

\- Jakie mamy inne wyjście, panno Weasley? Nie wiemy kim jest porywaczka, ani gdzie się znajduje. Nie wiemy, dokąd zabrała pannę Zenaidov. – oznajmił smutno Filius.

\- Przecież musi być coś, co pozwoli rozwiązać zagadkę tej wiedźmy, coś, co nam umyka! – wtrąciła się Hermiona. Albus przez moment kontemplował jej młodzieńcze oburzenie, tę niezdolność zrozumienia, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się rozwiązać… ale Gryfonka jeszcze nie skończyła:

\- A co jeśli tutaj wcale nie chodzi o Hogwart?! Może to są wasze, rosyjskie porachunki. Madame Romanowa, może fakt, że porwano właśnie dziewczynkę pochodzącą z Rosji, ma jakieś znaczenie?! – na policzkach Hermiony wykwitły rumieńce. Założenie, że pewne problemy są nierozwiązywalne, odbierała jako obrazę swojego intelektu.

Tatiana zmrużyła oczy, a potem przeciągle spojrzała na milczącego Assuarina, siedzącego obok Albusa. Albus odwrócił się do Assuarina. Mężczyzna jednak wpatrywał się w rosyjską wiedźmę bez cienia lęku. To dało Albusowi nadzieję, że Assuarin na pewno ma jakieś rozsądne wyjaśnienie tych słów, że jego obecność w Hogwarcie jest przypadkowa, że nie ma nic wspólnego z morderstwami.

\- Jeśli macie wątpliwości co do mojego nazwiska, to nie jestem świadomy, bym miał w Rosji jakąś rodzinę. – odpowiedział czarodziej, obracając różdżkę w palcach. Albus rozpaczliwie chciał mu wierzyć, choć belferski nos podpowiadał mu, że nauczyciel kłamie.

\- Doprawdy? A to nie różdżkę matki obracasz teraz w dłoniach? Moją różdżkę? - spytała zjadliwie Tatiana. Jej postawa względem Zenaidova drastycznie się zmieniła – zupełnie, jakby czuła się śmiertelnie obrażona, że wyparł się jej. Jak groźnie wyglądała, wiedząc, że przyszpiliła swoją ofiarę ! Albus przypomniał sobie słowa, które powiedział Spencer-Moonowi po powrocie ze wschodniego frontu – by nigdy nie popełnić błędu niedoceniania rosyjskich czarownic, tylko z tego powodu, że ich społeczność opiera się na terroryzującym matriarchacie.

\- Czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie? Czy nie powinnyśmy się skupić raczej na zabójczyni, tym bardziej skoro jest wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że znajduje się ona wśród nas tu obecnych? – choć ciemnowłosy czarodziej zacisnął mocniej dłonie na powykręcanej różdżce, jego słowa były wypowiedziane obojętnym tonem, nawet z lekką nonszalancją.

Po tych zimnych słowach na moment zapadła cisza.

Jednak Albus zdążył poznać Tatianę. To nie była kobieta, która dała zamknąć sobie usta. A już na pewno nie młodszemu mężczyźnie.

\- A więc przyprowadziłeś ją tutaj? To ta zmiennokształtna dziewczyna, z którą byłeś w Petersburgu? - spytała. Albus rozejrzał się, ale większość ze zgromadzonych chyba również nie miała pojęcia o co tutaj chodzi.

\- Ja… - Assuarin otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Myślałeś, że nie domyślę się, że to ona za wszystkim stoi? Sam byś nigdy mnie nie pokonał. – wycedziła Tatiana.

I wtedy Albus poczuł krew odpływającą powoli z twarzy. Jeśli Assuarin pokonał petersburską czarownicę… to jak potężny musiał być? Albo kto mu pomagał? O jakiej zmiennokształtnej mówiła Tatiana? Czy to możliwe by to Assuarin był kluczem do wszystkiego, co działo się w Wielkiej Brytanii?

Lecz nim zdołał zadać te pytania, ktoś postanowił przerwać ich spotkanie.

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz. Potter wyprostował się z różdżką w dłoni w momencie, gdy wrota do Wielkiej Sali się otwarły. Kilkoro magów krzyknęło, a kilka świec unoszących się nad ich głowami pogasło. Albus zmarł, zdumiony, że zamek nie poinformował go o nowym gościu.

W drzwiach stała niska czarownica o ciemnych włosach i jasnozielonych, smutnych oczach. Ubrana była w zieloną szatę, dość opiętą na jej pełnej sylwetce. Albus rozpoznał ją, chociaż widział ją tylko raz, i to we wspomnieniu. Nieznajoma wybawicielka Harry'ego, która jednak nie patrzyła na Pottera, tylko wpatrywała się w Minerwę.

\- Kim pani jest?! – zawołał młody auror z blizną na czole. Albus poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, gdy nieznajoma z Minerwy przeniosła spojrzenie na niego. Nie był w stanie się uśmiechnąć.

\- Mam na imię Anastazja, prowadzę badania nad ludźmi mocy. Takimi jak Zenaidov. Jak Dumbledore. Jak McGonagall. – odezwała się nowo przybyła, z ciężkim, rosyjskim akcentem. Wymawiając kolejne nazwiska, wskazywała na nich dłonią, na której lśnił rubinowy pierścień – zupełnie nie pasujący do całej jej sylwetki.

Albus miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś za kołnierz wrzucał mu kostki lodu. Co tu się działo? Jak to możliwe, że zjawia się tu nie tylko Tatiana, która jako nastolatka walczyła u jego boku na froncie wschodnim, ale także jakaś kobieta, specjalizująca się w badaniach nad wybitnymi, potężnymi jednostkami?

\- Gdy tylko usłyszałam o porwaniu uzdolnionej Alexandry Zenaidov, zrozumiałam, że muszę tu przybyć, by pomóc wam uratować tę dziewczynkę. – rzekła Anastazja, siadając na pustym miejscu u szczytu stołu, naprzeciw Kingsley'a. Minister początkowo zaniemówił, ale jakoś udało mu się odzyskać rezon:

\- Czy może pani nam wyjaśnić… - zaczął minister, lecz ciemnowłosa wiedźma autorytarnie mu przerwała, tym samym podkreślając rosyjskie korzenie. W Rosji czarownice rzadko dopuszczały czarodziejów do głosu.

\- Mogę wyjaśnić, choć rozwiązanie tej sprawy jest oczywiste. Morderczynią, której się boicie, jest Minerwa McGonagall. – rzekła kobieta ze stoickim spokojem.

Jeden z aurorów upuścił różdżkę, ktoś krzyknął, znowu kilka świec pogasło. Sklepienie nad Wielką Salą przybrało postać rozjarzonego błyskawicami nieba. Hermiona zasłoniła dłonią usta. Kingsley wytrzeszczył oczy. Amerykanie wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Harry wyglądał, jakby jego najgorsze koszmary stały się rzeczywistością.

Minerwa siedziała nieruchomo, prosto, z obiema rękami na stole, z tym że w jednej spoczywała różdżka. Albus nie był w stanie wyczytać z jej twarzy żadnych emocji, nie umiał też wyczuć jej umysłu. Tak jakby to nie była Minerwa, którą tulił do siebie tej nocy. Jakby ktoś zupełnie wyzuł ją z uczuć, jakby nie do końca rozumiała, o co Anastazja właśnie ją oskarżyła.

\- Była nieostrożna, oj tak. Może mordując swoją przyjaciółkę was zmyliła, ale już śmierć Clementine Dubois powinna wam otworzyć oczy. – mówiła spokojnie Anastazja, patrząc wprost na Minerwę. Rosjanka wyglądała jakby oszalała – jej oczy błyszczały i gestykulowała żywo. – Nigdy nie zastanawialiście się, dlaczego podczas ataku śmierciożerców w noc rzekomej śmierci Dumbledore'a nikt nie został ranny? Uroki i zaklęcia latały na prawo i lewo, ale żaden uczeń, ani członek Zakonu nie ucierpiał. Otóż gdy zginęła, Clementine nie była w Wielkiej Brytanii pierwszy raz. Ostatni raz odwiedziła Szkocję półtora roku temu i spotkała się z nikim innym jak Minerwą McGonagall. Pewnie wiecie, że Clementine była potomkinią Flammelów, wynalazców Kamienia Filozoficznego. McGonagall miała od nich fiolkę Eliksiru Życia. Na kilka godzin przed walką, wasz szlachetny Snape ostrzegł ją, że może wydarzyć się coś strasznego. Profesor McGonagall nie traciła czasu, posługując się Imperiusem zmusiła kogoś do przygotowania mikstury zawierającej wszystkie wzmacniające eliksiry i Eliksir Życia. Wykorzystując swoją pozycję wicedyrektora, rozkazała skrzatom dodać miksturę do potraw podawanych na kolacji. – Anastazja przerwała swój nieco niespójny, udramatyzowany monolog, by na moment oderwać wzrok od Minerwy i spojrzeć wprost na Albusa.

\- Przez rok zastanawialiście się, jakim cudem Dumbledore przeżył morderczą klątwę Snape'a. Odpowiedź jest prosta – to McGonagall uratowała mu życie, podając mu porcję Eliksiru Życia.

Zapadła cisza. Albus nie odrywał wzroku od Minerwy, która przestała wreszcie uporczywie wpatrywać się w stół. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały – jego pytające i jej, porażająco smutne.

Opowieść Anastazji brzmiała logicznie, ale Albus nie mógł uwierzyć, że Minerwa z zupełnie zimną krwią mogłaby zrobić coś takiego – ratowanie uczniów… ale on? Przecież ona była przekonana, że zginął, co więcej, jej żałoba nie mogła być udawana, podobnie jak szok, gdy ujrzała go, całego i zdrowego. Zresztą sam Eliksir Życia z pewnością nie odmładzał, nie ożywiał dopiero po roku, Albus był tego pewien, w końcu asystował przy badaniach Nicolasa.

\- Pani się myli. Dumbledore nie zjawił się na kolacji, więc nawet jeśli profesor McGonagall miałaby coś do niej dodać, on i tak tego nie zjadł. – odezwał się cicho Harry, z niezachwianą pewnością siebie.

Albus miał ochotę energicznie pokiwać głową. To była prawda – nie poszedł na kolację - nie miał apetytu, zresztą przed wyprawą czuł dziwny niepokój. Wszak przeczuwał, że nie zostało mu wiele życia – jak mógłby zejść na kolację i udawać, że cieszy się posiłkiem? Nic nie jadł, nic nie pił. Poza tym przecież podczas praktyk u Nicolasa poznał smak Eliksiru Życia, rozpoznałby go we wszystkim.

Minerwa nadal milczała, zaciskając swoje usta w wąską kreskę…

Usta, które smakowały jak życie, którego nie miał.

Ogarnęło go straszliwe zimno i odruchowo sięgnął dłonią do swoich ust, zapominając, że wszyscy go obserwują. Złoto, lśniące na jej wargach… potężna, starożytna magia, wzmocniona mocą pocałunku.

Ogarnęła go dziwna pewność, że słowa Anastazji są w pewnym stopniu prawdziwe – że to Minerwa uchroniła go od śmierci, to jej zawdzięcza nowe życie, że to ona stoi za tajemnicą jego powstania z grobu. Ona, a raczej jej… miłość?

\- Nie myślcie jednak, że Minerwa McGonagall uratowała swojego przełożonego z sentymentu. Nie, ona dokładnie wszystko przemyślała. Zakładała, że zginie podczas tej wojny i pragnęła, by uwaga nie skupiła się na jej osobie – zmartwychwstanie dyrektora z pewnością doskonale odwracało uwagę. Bo profesor McGonagall nade wszystko pragnęła pozostać w jego cieniu, tak by jej sekrety nigdy nie wyszły na jaw.

Nikt nie ważył się przerwać Anastazji, wszyscy słuchali jej z uwagą, wpatrzeni w nią jak w obrazek. Zupełnie jakby była jakąś kapłanką, przedstawiającą im jedyny prawdziwy obraz świata. Jej głos, okraszony solidnym akcentem, hipnotyzował zebranych.

\- Oczywiście większość z was już wie, że profesor McGonagall zaczynała swoją karierę w waszej społeczności jako auror podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem. Pomijając morderstwo jej rodziców, przyspieszone szkolenie, generalską nominację, w pewnym momencie ówczesny minister, Spencer-Moon, zdecydował, że będąc animagiem, McGonagall jest świetnym materiałem na szpiega. I tak wysłał ją do Nurmengardu. Wasza droga nauczycielka była jedynym szpiegiem, któremu udało się przeżyć w Nurmengardzie i uciec. Pozostawała też jedyną niezaangażowaną osobą, która wiedziała, co tak naprawdę działo się w Mrocznej Wieży. – po tych słowach Anastazji Albus na moment zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie przerażającą budowlę, nad wejściem której napisano ,,Dla większego dobra." Starsi ze zgromadzonych pewnie również mieli przed oczami ten złowrogi obraz. Anastazja mówiła dalej:

\- Każdego dnia tysiące czarodziejów i czarownic trafiało w niewolę, w miarę jak wojska Grindelwalda postępowały na wschód i zachód. Każdego dnia, czarodziejom i czarownicom stawiano wybór. Magowie mogli przyłączyć się do Grindelwalda, albo trafić do wieży. Kobiety mogły zgodzić się rodzić potomstwo wiernych żołnierzy Grindelwalda, albo trafić do wieży. Dzieci nie miały wyboru. Te młodsze trafiały do rodzin popierających Grindelwalda. Te starsze trafiały do wieży. – dramatyczne słowa przypomniały Albusowi plotki, jakie słyszał, usiłując dowiedzieć się co z Minerwą. Ludzie w ministerstwie wtedy też szeptali o setkach niewolników, prowadzonych do twierdzy Grindelwalda. Lecz… Albus wszedł do Nurmengardu jako pierwszy. I w wieży znalazł jedynie troje ludzi – Gellerta, Minerwę i Fiodora Jusupowa. Pozostawało więc pytanie…

\- Co działo się w wieży? To pytanie nękało wszystkich, jako że ci liczeni w tysiącach ludzie, którzy tam trafiali, nigdy nie wychodzili. I zadaniem McGonagall było się dowiedzieć. – oznajmiła Anastazja. Albus tylko przez moment miał ochotę krzyczeć, że to nieprawda, że zadaniem Minerwy było przechwycenie wojskowych planów Grindelwalda i obserwacja jego dowództwa, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że tak zeznała na przesłuchaniu w ministerstwie. Na tym samym przesłuchaniu, na którym skłamała, że Dumbledore samotnie pokonał Gellerta.

Anastazja, jakby widząc wahanie na twarzy Albusa, posmutniała i ciągnęła dalej, z pełną powagą:

\- To, co tam odkryła, to zmasowane ludobójstwo. Za pomocą szafki zniknięć tysiące ludzi trafiały do ogromnej groty w Albanii. Tam ci, którzy zgodzili się służyć Grindelwaldowi, przechodzili swój bojowy chrzest. Mieli torturować i zabijać swoje rodziny, sąsiadów i przyjaciół. I robili to, a góra ciał w grocie rosła. – Anastazja wzięła głęboki wdech. Albus czuł zimny pot spływający po plecach. Przecież pamiętał obraz tej groty – z majaczącymi w oddali postaciami, z wilgotnym, okropnym odorem… tak wyglądał potężny bogin Minerwy. Czy to ten obraz odbierał jej sen? Czy to wszystko nie było efektem klątwy Grindelwalda, lecz oznaką kumulowanego… poczucia winy?

\- McGonagall była świadkiem tego wszystkiego. Obserwowała, jak powoli jest wyniszczana czarodziejska rasa. I nie kiwnęła nawet palcem, by coś z tym zrobić. Musiała słać raporty bezpośrednio do Spencer-Moona, a potem zmusić go, by wszystko utajnił, aby tylko oni dwoje mieli dostęp do kopii tych raportów. Pewnego razu sam Grindelwald zszedł by oglądać egzekucję. Naturalnie ją wyczuł. Ścigał ją, ale ona uciekła i zniknęła na kilka dobrych miesięcy. Lizała swoje rany, a każdego dnia codziennie mordowano setki czarownic i czarodziejów. Jakimż trzeba być potworem, by ukrywać takie okropności! – zwołała Anastazja z odrazą. Albus przypomniał sobie nieoczekiwany powrót Minerwy na smoku, gdy jej babka była już na łożu śmierci. O starciu młodej auror z ministrem już wtedy krążyły legendy – czy wtedy kłócili się co do tego, co uczynić z tą zbrodnią? Dlaczego postanowili nie robić nic? Dlaczego później przydzielono ją jedynie do ochrony mugolskiej królowej? Anastazja odchrząknęła i opowiadała dalej:

\- Gdy Grindelwald wreszcie ją dopadł, upewnił się, by cierpiała za szpiegostwo w jego wieży. Używał na niej najgorszych klątw i tortur, by na zawsze na jej umyśle wyrył się obraz groty z przepaścią pełną stosów rozkładających się ciał, by doskonale pamiętała ich odór, by słyszała krzyki torturowanych. Zniszczył w niej to, co jeszcze można by uznać za dobre. – Anastazja mówiła beznamiętnie, jakby celowo nie okazując współczucia.

\- I wtedy, niczym rycerz, pojawił się Dumbledore i uratował ją z opresji. Albo przynajmniej ona chciała, byście w to uwierzyli. Tak naprawdę to ona rozszarpała gardło Grindelwalda gołymi rękami, a potem zmusiła Dumbledore'a, by pominął jej udział. By mogła próbować odzyskać spokój w jego cieniu. Lecz wtedy nie wiedziała o czymś bardzo istotnym – o Insygniach Śmierci. W momencie, w którym ona rozorała gardło Grindelwalda, a Dumbedore go rozbroił, Czarna Różdżka straciła swoją moc, nie potrafiąc podzielić swojej lojalności między dwoje magów. – na te słowa Potter odruchowo wypuścił różdżkę z rąk, a ona potoczyła się po stole. Skąd Anastazja wiedziała o udziale Minerwy w pokonaniu Grindelwalda? Czy domyśliła się z powodu nietypowego zachowania samej Czarnej Różdżki? Anastazja kiwnęła głową, jakby usłyszała myśli Albusa.

\- Przez dekady, grzejąc się w cieniu Dumbledore'a, McGonagall ukrywała prawdę, wierząc, że sekret ludobójstwa prowadzonego przez Grindelwalda zabierze ze sobą do grobu. Lecz nie przewidziała jednego – że przeżyje i trzecią wojnę, a klątwa rzucona przez Grindelwalda odżyje pod wpływem czarnej magii Voldemorta. Klątwa, która zamienia jej energię w ból, na którą jedynym antidotum jest wysysanie energii innych. – Anastazja na moment zerknęła na Albusa, który właśnie zrozumiał, że to co mówiła ta wiedźma, musiało być prawdą – w końcu ile razy widział ten ból w oczach Minerwy? Ból, zabierający jej energię od roku, zabijający ją kawałek po kawałku. Lśniące dłonie, nieopanowane wybuchy magii, to wszystko musiało być albo odznaką buntu jej magii, albo sprytnym oszukiwaniem wszystkich co do mocy, jaką posiadała. Czy jednak tak skomplikowane, ogromne kłamstwo było możliwe?

Anastazja rozłożyła teatralnie dłonie.

\- I tak, walcząc z bólem, Minerwa McGonagall stała się morderczynią, zabijającą dla własnego spokoju, tak jak wcześniej dla własnego spokoju przemilczała rzeź tysięcy niewinnych. – Anastazja urwała, jednocześnie przerywając ożywioną gestykulację, z błyskiem pierścienia na jednej z dłoni.

Albus czuł się zalewany przez dziesiątki niepowiązanych wspomnień.

Minerwa, na pogrzebie babki, tak złamana, jak nigdy. Rozrywająca swoje nadgarstki na posadzce Nurmengardu. Błagająca o śmierć w św. Mungu. Raniąca się z każdym koszmarem. Stojąca przed boginem, przyjmującym postać szarej, wilgotnej groty. Patrząca z lękiem na Czarną Różdżkę. Prosząca go, by wziął na siebie ciężar zwycięstwa. Pragnąca odejść, pragnąca jedynie spokoju. Odsuwająca go od siebie.

Ta kobieta, ta, którą pokochał, której spokój i szczęście były dla niego priorytetem, okazała się nie tylko okrutnym kłamcą, ale i bezwzględną morderczynią. To wszystko brzmiało dla niego jak scenariusz jakiegoś koszmaru, jak urzeczywistnienie wszystkich jego lęków.

Spojrzał na nią. Oczywiście jej oczy były utkwione w jego twarzy, z tym że teraz w ich kącikach lśniły pierwsze łzy. Jej ręce lśniły. Nie, jej twarz… ona cała lśniła…

\- To niemożliwe. – wyszeptał Harry. Albus miał wrażenie, że jego serce rozpada się na setki kawałków. Bo chłopak nie wierzył, nie potrafił widzieć w niej mroku… a on, Albus, on zawsze podejrzewał, że to się w niej kryje. Zło, ukrywane za intelektem, lojalnością, sprytem i odwagą. Tak niepasujące do niewinnej, pięknej twarzy - kryjące się jedynie w głębi szmaragdowych tęczówek.

\- Och, Potter. Taki naiwny. Słusznie założyliście, że panna Zenaidov ma z tym związek. Poza byciem naturalnie potężną, podczas lekcji oklumencji z waszą profesor McGonagall dziewczynka dojrzała w jej umyśle prawdę. Znamienne, że to od jej dziadka, ojca profesora Zenaidov usłyszałam o tajemnicy Minerwy McGonagall. Jako żołnierz zmuszony do służenia Grindelwaldowi został skierowany do groty na test, gdzie musiał mordować, by przeżyć. Ludzi takich jak on, oprawców, ale jednocześnie świadków, już nie ma, bo większość miała czyszczoną pamięć albo po porażce Grindelwalda odebrała sobie życie. McGonagall nie znalazła w sobie tej odwagi. – Anastazja pociągnęła smutno nosem.

Ciszy, jaka nastała, nie zakłócił żaden dźwięk, poza pojedynczym ,,kap", gdy srebrna łza spłynęła po policzku Minerwy.

Albus tak bardzo pragnął wierzyć, że to nieprawda, że to absurdalna historia, że Minerwa nigdy nie przemilczałaby czegoś tak okropnego. Przecież w momencie, w którym to odkryła, powinna wrócić do Londynu i zaświadczyć o zbrodni, jaka się dokonywała. Czy chociaż miała dobre wyjaśnienie, wytłumaczenie, dlaczego tego nie zrobiła? Może jednak było coś, co zmusiło ją do zachowania milczenia – klątwy Grindelwalda, przysięgi wobec Spencer-Moona?

Lecz zupełny brak reakcji u Minerwy, smutek w jej szmaragdowych oczach utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że słowa Anastazji są prawdziwe. A w swojej prawdzie, okrutne, straszne.

Tak samo myśleli wszyscy. Ci, którzy jeszcze wczoraj powierzyliby Minerwie własne życie, teraz widzieli w niej najgorszego potwora. Zaufanie do niej pękło jak bańka mydlana. A jednak byli w zbyt wielkim szoku, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Powietrze, gęste od prawie wyczuwalnego szoku i przerażenia, jednocześnie zdawało się drgać od zgromadzonego napięcia.

\- Dlaczego? – wyszeptał Albus.

Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziała? Dlaczego ukrywała to przez tyle lat, przed wszystkimi, przed nim? Czy naprawdę była tak wyrachowana, by ocalić jego nic nie warte życie tylko żeby odwrócić uwagę od siebie? Czy rzeczywiście była potworem, znieczulonym przez widziane i przeżyte okropieństwa? Czy pozostało w niej jeszcze cokolwiek z Minerwy, którą znał? Z Minnie, dziewczynki ratującej smoki? Z Min, dziewczyny, która wirowała w jego ramionach, której usta smakowały niewinnością? Z generał McGonagall, która bez wahania rzucała się w wir walki, by ocalić towarzyszy broni? Z profesor McGonagall, która ponad wszystko przedkładała dobro uczniów i Hogwartu? Z Minerwy, jego najdroższej?

Trzask. Dźwięk zwiastujący coś ważnego. Albus przymknął oczy tylko na sekundę.

Gdy je otworzył, ogromne wrota do Wielkiej Sali padały na ziemię, wyrzucone z zawiasów, ich końce zaledwie metr od krzesła Anastazji. W Wielkiej Sali odezwały się spóźnione okrzyki, powietrze zadrgało od nieudanych prób odruchowej teleportacji. Kurz i pył unosił się ponad nimi, opadając na ich głowy. Albus, całkowicie zdumiony, nawet nie postawił wokół siebie tarczy. Uniósł lekko jaśniejącą dłoń, bo dostrzegł ruch na leżących na posadzce wrotach.

Mała, czarna postać z czerwonozłotymi akcentami przebiegła po nich, nie zważając na kurz i pył. Złote loki były teraz brudne od pyłu, ale błysk żelaznej determinacji w orzechowych oczach był nie do pomylenia z nikim innym. Aurorzy, delegaci, magowie znieruchomieli, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

Alexandra Zenaidov odbiła się z całych sił i wylądowała na stole, tuż przed Anastazją. Jej czarny, hogwardzki mundurek upodobnił ją do małego nietoperza.

\- To nie jest prawda! – zawołała dziewczynka, ale wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się w jednej chwili.

Gryfonka rzuciła się do Anastazji niczym kociak nurkujący w akwarium po złotą rybkę. Albus zauważył jak mała piąstka zaciska się na dłoni rosyjskiej wiedźmy. Alexandra następnie szybko odsunęła się od Anastazji, a w jej ręku błyszczał pierścień z wielkim rubinem. Lecz sekundę później uczennica upadła plecami na stół z głuchym łoskotem, kiedy dosięgnął ją biały promień zaklęcia czyszczącego pamięć.

Różdżka Assuarina wciąż była wycelowana w dziewczynkę, gdy stało się coś zdumiewającego:

W miejscu Anastazji stała wysoka, piękna czarownica. Albus wstrzymał oddech, widząc jak zielona suknia doskonale leży na idealnej, krągłej, ale szczupłej sylwetce. Kobieta ta miała lśniące, kasztanowe włosy, falami spływające na plecy. Skórę charakteryzował nieskazitelny, alabastrowy odcień. Rysy twarzy wydawały się ostre, ale szlachetne, może jedynie nos wyglądał na nieco haczykowaty. Lecz najniezwyklejsze zdawały się oczy. Jaśniały na jej twarzy swoistym blaskiem, światłem mieniących się w świetle świec szmaragdów.

Na tej pięknej twarzy pojawił się wyraz bezgranicznego osłupienia.

Tymczasem z piersi Minerwy wydobył się zbolały jęk. Albus rozpoznałby jej głos z zamkniętymi oczami, więc odwrócił głowę na czas, by zobaczyć jak Minerwa podnosi się z krzesła, a jej poznaczona śladami łez twarz przyobleka się w wyraz otwartego strachu. To był strach większy, niż gdy widział ją podczas jej koszmarów, większy niż gdy widział ją torturowaną przez Toma lub Grindelwalda.

Człowiek uświadamia sobie, w jak strasznej sytuacji się znalazł, gdy widzi autentyczny lęk na twarzy kobiety postrzeganej za nieustraszoną.

Nikt nie był nawet w stanie zareagować, gdy w miejscu Minerwy pojawiła się szara kotka, której szmaragdowe oczy stanowiły odbicie oczu kobiety, stojącej u szczytu stołu. To nie był jednak koniec jej przemiany. Jej sylwetka urosła, a szara sierść zmieniła się w złotą. Lecz nawet na pysku lwicy, królowej zwierząt, malował się zupełnie nie pasujący tam strach. I lwica zaczęła zatracać swoje kontury…

Miękkie łapy zamieniły się w złote szpony, które Albus już kiedyś widział…

Złota sierść przemieniła się w szmaragdowe pióra.

Ogromny, potężny, szmaragdowy feniks wzniósł się ponad stół i spojrzał smutno na Albusa. On nie umiał przegnać z twarzy strachu. Strachu przed nią. I doskonale wiedział co nastąpi, gdy feniks uderzył po raz kolejny ogromnymi skrzydłami i wyciągnął szyję w górę. Przecież Albus widział tę pozę wielokrotnie u Fawkesa. Lecz ogień, który się pojawił, nie był zwykły, pomarańczowo-żółty. Szmaragdowy feniks zniknął w kuli ognia tak błękitnego jak oczy Albusa.


	23. Rozdział 23 - 1 maja 1999 Popołudnie

1 maja 1999 - Popołudnie

Assuarin jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z letargu. Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią rzucił się do przodu, przeleciał ponad stołem i leżącym na nim bezwładnym ciałem Alexandry, chwycił za rękę czarownicę o kasztanowych włosach i obydwoje teleportowali się z głośnym hukiem.

Dziękował swojej przezorności i godzinom spędzonym na ćwiczeniu naginania barier antyteleportacyjnych. Udało im się wylądować w Londynie, w którymś z parków. Allegra Maura już transmutowała jego szaty w czarną koszulę i wygodne spodnie. Jej twarz była nieporuszona, ale szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały zbyt mocno, by Assuarin mógł to zignorować. Złapał ukochaną za ramiona.

\- Kochanie, o co chodzi? – jego własne serce biło stanowczo zbyt szybko, a adrenalina krążyła w żyłach, wzniecając coraz większy niepokój.

\- Co myśmy narobili, Assuarinie? – wyszeptała, a jej dolna warga zadrżała wyraźnie.

\- To, co należało. O Alexandrę się nie martw, trafiłem ją tylko lekkim zaklęciem czyszczącym pamięć, nie będzie pamiętać ostatnich kilku dni. Niedobrze, że pierścień trafił w ich ręce… i jeszcze moja szalona matka musiała się pojawić… - Assuarin głaskał ramiona narzeczonej, licząc, że tarcie zabierze to uczucie chłodu z jego dłoni.

\- Minerwa się z tego nie podniesie, Assuarinie. A Dumbledore… nawet on nie wierzył w jej niewinność… nie próbowała się bronić… czy tego chciałby twój ojciec? Przecież ona jest niewinna w tym wszystkim, była tylko świadkiem… - bełkotała Allegra Maura, a jej dłonie zaczynały lśnić ostrzegawczo.

\- McGonagall milczała o tym lata, to czyni ją winną zatajania prawdy! Ona to wie, dlatego nie próbowała się bronić, dlatego uciekła… chociaż forma… szmaragdowy feniks… imponujące. – Assuarin chwycił mocno za dłonie narzeczonej, jednocześnie rozglądając się, czy ich lśnienia nie zauważył żaden ze spacerujących po parku mugoli.

\- Jak myślisz, co oni teraz zrobią? – spytała z lękiem Allegra Maura. Była roztrzęsiona, jakby utrata pierścienia zupełnie ją rozstroiła emocjonalnie.

\- Spróbują odszukać McGonagall oraz równolegle będą weryfikować sprawę ludobójstwa. Będą przeszukiwać archiwa, wyślą kogoś do Albanii… to może zająć im sporo czasu. – Assuarin wzruszył ramionami.

\- A co z moją matką? Przecież teraz, bez McGonagall, oni są zupełnie osłabieni… jeśli matka zaatakuje Hogwart... – w oczach Allegry Maury błysnęło coś, co Assuarin wielokrotnie widział u hogwardzkich nauczycieli – miłość do zamku, protekcyjność względem szkoły. Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, by Allegra Maura pokochała Hogwart jak swój dom.

\- To nie jest nasz problem! Musimy uciekać od twojej pieprzonej matki jak najdalej! – zawołał Assuarin.

\- Nie! Mam na sumieniu mnóstwo mugolek o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach, a teraz pewnie także McGonagall, ale nie będę tchórzliwie uciekać, kiedy moja matka zaatakuje Hogwart. – Allegra Maura zacisnęła pięści.

Assuarin otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się tak autorytarnego tonu. Nie miał złudzeń, że jego perswazja nijak się ma do determinacji ukochanej. Był boleśnie świadom, że wyjścia są dwa - uciec, zostawiając Allegrę Maurę oraz brytyjski bałagan, albo pomóc jej, wesprzeć ją…

\- Co robimy, w takim razie? – spytał, garbiąc się. Nawet przed sobą samym było mu to trudno przyznać, ale bał się. Surowych ocen Dumbledore'a i brytyjskiej społeczności, wiedzących, kim był ojciec Assuarina. Bał się matki, która przecież nie przyjęła dobrze jego mizernej próby odcięcia się do niej. Najbardziej zaś bał się Violet, która miała moc zdolną zabić jego ukochaną Allegrę Maurę.

\- Tylko my wiemy, że gdzieś wciąż może istnieć archiwum z dowodami zbrodni Grindelwalda. Dostarczymy im te dowody, a potem pomożemy w przygotowaniu Hogwartu do obrony. – oświadczyła Allegra Maura, prostując się.

\- Ojciec nie podał mi dokładnej nazwy tej miejscowości… - Assuarin westchnął, myśląc o Ivanie, szalonym i przerażonym, uwięzionym w poczdamskim szpitalu.

\- Miałam mnóstwo czasu by to zbadać, kiedy ty nauczałeś. Twój ojciec wspominał dwie wieże, wznoszące się nad jeziorem. Powiedział, że to był ośrodek szkoleniowy dla elity wojsk Grindelwalda. Odkryłam, że w całej Rzeszy było kilka takich ośrodków. Tylko w jednym z nich wzniesiono dwie ceglane wieże, chociaż pierwotnie miały być cztery. Znajduje się w północno-zachodniej Polsce, będziemy musieli polecieć miotłami z Poczdamu. – objaśniała Allegra Maura, gestykulując gwałtownie.

\- Dobrze. Daj ręce, to przeniosę nas do Paryża, a stamtąd do Poczdamu. – Assuarin ufał, że nie jest zbyt rozemocjonowany – to były wymagające teleportacje, a oni nie mogli sobie pozwolić na rozszczepienie.

Po krótkim przystanku w Paryżu, wreszcie wylądowali w Poczdamie. Zdołali ukraść dwie stare, ale solidne miotły. Nie tracili czasu, wystartowali. Według obliczeń Assuarina, sporządzonych na podstawie map, czekało ich kilka godzin lotu.

Na początku milczeli, lecąc obok siebie i trzymając kurs. Assuarin widział, że ukochana rozmyśla intensywnie. Wydawała się być dziwnie blada na twarzy – to go martwiło, bo wiedział, że Allegra Maura uwielbia latanie. Teraz wyglądała, jakby przesuwający się pod nimi krajobraz wywoływał mdłości, powstrzymywane jedynie żelazną siłą woli.

Czarodziej miał ochotę wziąć narzeczoną na swoją miotłę, objąć ją mocno i uciekać jak najdalej, ale czuł, że nie wybaczyłaby mu tego. Coś się zmieniło, w tym momencie, w którym Allegra Maura powróciła do swojej właściwej formy, a McGonagall uciekła. Assarinowi trudno było analizować tamten moment – był wtedy prawie zupełnie skupiony na zaklęciu czyszczącym pamięć, jakie rzucił na bratanicę. Tylko kątem oka widział przerażenie na twarzy McGonagall… ono przypominało mu moment, w którym jego matka zobaczyła Violet we wspomnieniu Pottera. Obie wiedźmy wyglądały, jakby zobaczyły ducha.

\- Moja matka rozpoznała twoją. – powiedział, przekrzykując świszczący w uszach wiatr. Lecieli już nad Polską i do celu mieli bliżej niż dalej.

\- Dziwi cię to? Twoja matka jest przywódczynią petersburskich wiedźm, a moja matka jest potężna. Sam mówiłeś, że mógłbyś rozpoznać nasze nazwisko… - Allegra Maura nie spojrzała na niego, wpatrywała się w horyzont.

\- Teraz wszystko nabiera sensu. One muszą się znać… jestem podobny do Tatiany, dlatego twoja matka mnie oszczędziła. – Assuarin doskonale pamiętał chwilę, gdy Violet wodziła wzrokiem po jego twarzy.

Allegra Maura nie skomentowała. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni mapę. Assuarin przypuszczał, że zostały im jeszcze z dwie godziny. Miał rację – zbliżał już się wieczór, gdy Allegra Maura rzekła:

\- Skup się, jesteśmy już nad tym pojezierzem.

Obniżyli lot. Jezior było tutaj mnóstwo – większe i mniejsze plamy ciemnej wody na tle pól i lasów. Położone między nimi mugolskie miasteczka i wioski – ledwie widoczne, bo wciąż nie było jeszcze tak ciemno, by zapalono uliczne latarnie.

\- To musi być gdzieś tutaj. – Allegra Maura była wyraźnie sfrustrowana, bo musieli polecieć kawałek za daleko, teraz cofali się, okrążając każde z jezior z osobna. Po okrążeniu podłużnego, polodowcowego jeziora z jedną samotną wyspą i półwyspem, połączonym z brzegiem chyba usypaną przez ludzi groblą, dwójka magów przefrunęła nad mieszanym lasem, by wylądować nad rzeką, w mugolskim miasteczku. Charakterystyczną budowlą była tu neogotycka, kościelna wieża.

\- Cholera. – mruczała zirytowana Allegra Maura, wpatrując się w mapę. Assuarin postukał palcem w punkt na mapie.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj. Zatem by znaleźć tamten ośrodek musimy kierować się na północny-zachód. – stwierdził. Uśmiechnął się i rzucił zaklęcie czterech stron świata – Allegra Maura nie znała tego czaru, ale też bez różdżki nie była w stanie go rzucić. Bowiem to właśnie różdżka, dzisiaj ta powykręcana, należąca wcześniej do Tatiany, wskazała im kierunek.

\- Jest! Widzę wieże! – zawołała Allegra Maura po trzech minutach podjętego na nowo lotu. Assuarin odetchnął. Wieże rzeczywiście wznosiły się w górę – ceglane, na górze nieco okopcone, o kwadratowej podstawie. Górowały nad ośrodkiem, który teraz chyba został przejęty przez mugolską armię – Assuarin widział w dole mugolskie pancerne pojazdy. Obok znajdowało się jezioro – chociaż malutkie i otoczone z prawie wszystkich stron lasem.

Rzucili na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona – by wylądować niepostrzeżenie na scenie kamiennego amfiteatru. Po obu stronach ustawione były podłużne, niskie domki. Assuarin wyobraził sobie ojca, mieszkającego w jednym z nich podczas wojny. Zadrżał, chociaż mimo późnej pory, wcale nie było zimno.

\- Szukamy jakiegoś kamiennego prostopadłościanu z płaskorzeźbami, prawda? – Allegra Maura rozglądała się z ciekawością.

\- Tak. – potwierdził Assuarin.

Znalezienie kamiennego, pomnikowego cokołu zajęło im trochę czasu, ale wreszcie stali przed już nieco omszałym prostopadłościanem. Przedstawione na nim płaskorzeźby chyba miały imitować postacie greckich bogów, przynajmniej w wyobraźni mugoli – dla czarodziejów, tuniki przypominające szaty nie były niczym niezwykłym.

W istocie, blok otoczony był starą, pieczętującą magią. Zdjęcie jej nie stanowiło problemu, kłopot pojawił się później, gdy została ostatnia z barier – ta opatrzona hasłem Grindelwalda.

\- Ojciec próbował najróżniejszych kombinacji. Dlaczego nam miałoby się udać? – Assuarin rozłożył ręce.

\- Myśl o tym, co wiemy o Grindelwaldzie… oprócz tego, że był bestią. – poradziła Allegra Maura, gładząc swoje kasztanowe włosy.

\- Dumbledore powiedział, że kiedyś go kochał. Gdy byli młodzi i szukali Insygniów. – na myśl o tym, że można było kochać kogoś takiego jak Gellert Grindelwald Assuarin czuł mdłości.

\- Albus. – odezwała się Allegra Maura.

Rozległ się zgrzyt, gdy kamienny cokół zaczął się odsuwać. Assuain i Allegra Maura popatrzeli po sobie. Jej szmaragdowe oczy migotały podekscytowaniem.

Ukazała im się dziura w ziemi, z betonowymi schodami, zmierzającymi w ciemność.

\- Lumos. – powiedzieli jednocześnie – Assuarin zapalił swoją różdżkę, a jego narzeczona uniosła jaśniejące dłonie. Czarodziej ruszył w dół pierwszy, spodziewając się jeszcze jakiś pułapek. Za sobą słyszał ostrożne kroki ukochanej czarownicy.

W ich gardeł wydobył się jęk radości, gdy ujrzeli kwadratowe pomieszczenie. Na środku stał stół, pusty i pokryty kurzem. Lecz najistotniejsze były ustawione wzdłuż ścian regały – pełne ksiąg i teczek z dokumentami.

Oto mieli przed sobą dowody na zbrodnie Grindelwalda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

W Wielkiej Sali wybuchł chaos. Magowie wyciągali różdżki, niektórzy już krzyczeli jakieś zaklęcia, stawiali tarcze, biegli w stronę drzwi, mdleli. Ginny i Luna podbiegły do nieprzytomnej Alexandry, amerykańscy magowie otoczyli pierścieniem swojego prezydenta, Harry stał różdżka w różdżkę z Kingsley'em, Ron już trzymał Hermionę za rękę. Olympia omdlała w ramionach Hagrida.

Albus trwał nieruchomo, jakby niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Dla niego wszystko zwolniło.

\- SPOKÓJ! – nawet do jego przytępionej bólem świadomości dotarł potężny, kobiecy wrzask.

Jak wszyscy, automatycznie zadarł głowę w górę. Pod sklepieniem unosiła się Szara Dama, tyleż rozgniewana, co zasmucona. Zdumienie rozlało się w piersi Albusa, który zawsze utożsamiał ducha Ravenclawu ze spokojnym, cichym głosem.

\- Szara Damo, co my mamy teraz zrobić? – spytała cicho Luna, wznosząc do ducha swoje rozmarzone oczy.

\- Zmarli nie prowadzą żywych. Myślę jednak, że powinniście porozmawiać. – odpowiedziała Szara Dama i rozpłynęła się w sklepieniu.

\- Panie i panowie, proszę się uspokoić i usiąść. – Kingsley ocknął się z ciężkiego szoku i najwyraźniej uznał, że jego rolą jest opanować całe to zamieszanie.

\- Czy ktoś jest ranny? – spytał zaraz, patrząc jak Tatiana wyczarowuje sobie szklankę wody.

\- Alexandra! – zawołała Ginny, bezskutecznie próbując dobudzić drugoroczną Gryfonkę zaklęciem.

\- Utrata nieprzytomności jest efektem wyjątkowo silnego zaklęcia zapomnienia. – powiedział Filius.

\- Ginewro, zabierz ją i wszystkich, którzy zemdleli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Rothesday, pomożesz pannie Weasley i wezwiesz uzdrowicieli. – zdecydował minister. Ginny zacisnęła usta, ale uniosła różdżkę i wylewitowała Alexandrę z Wielkiej Sali. Za nią eskorta ministra wyprowadzała wszystkich, którzy źle się czuli.

Albus jedynie marzył, by i jego opuściła przytomność, by jego umysł ucichł, by nie musiał znosić tego całego bólu.

Na stole pozostał jedynie pierścień z ogromnym rubinem.

Harry podszedł do pierścienia.

\- To jest pierścionek zaręczynowy narzeczonej Assuarina. – odezwała się cicho Pomona.

Albus natychmiast przypomniał sobie Allegrę Maurę – zupełnie zwyczajną dziewczynę, opowiadającą Minerwie, że to pamiątka jej zaręczyn z Assuarinem. A potem przypomniał sobie to, jak spotkał ją na Wieży Astronomicznej.

\- Co on robił u tej całej Anastazji? – spytał Filius.

\- Ten pierścień jest nafaszerowany czarną magią. – stwierdził Harry, unosząc rubinowy obiekt zaklęciem lewitującym.

\- O Merlinie. – wyszeptała Hermiona, po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć na pierścień.

\- Mione? – Ronald położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- To ten pierścień. On sprawia, że Allegra Maura może być kimkolwiek… kogo zabiła. Myślę, że jest zaczarowany na podobnej zasadzie co horkruksy – przechowuje cząstki dusz wszystkich zamordowanych, z tym, że oni nie opętują osoby noszącej pierścień, lecz ona przyjmuje ich postać. – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

Wszyscy rozumieli, że bystra dziewczyna ma rację.

\- Zatem Anastazja… to była Allegra Maura, narzeczona Assuarina. – powiedziała Pomona, kładąc dłoń na sercu.

\- To ona jest jednocześnie tą morderczynią?– Neville skulił się w sobie.

\- Nie, przecież wiedźma, którą widzieliśmy, uratowała Harry'ego i walczyła z morderczynią. Myślę, że jest możliwe też by ona i Assuarin ukradli morderczyni ten pierścień i stąd nasze wszystkie problemy. – powiedziała twardo Hermiona. Większość pokiwała głowami w podziwie dla jej szybkiego rozumowania.

\- Zatem wszystko to, co mówiła ta wiedźma to kłamstwa? – spytał Ron.

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy odwrócili się do Albusa.

On zrozumiał, że czas kłamstw się skończył. Oni zasługiwali na prawdę. Cała ich społeczność zasługiwała. On sam może nie był jej godzien… ale oni wycierpieli już dość.

\- Nie wszystko. – powiedział. Rozczarowanie było wyraźne na prawie każdej twarzy. Oni tak bardzo pragnęli usłyszeć, że to kłamstwa, nawet jeśli zniknięcie Minerwy temu przeczyło.

\- O mój Merlinie. – Pomona ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Dobrze, to może po kolei. Eliksir Życia? – spytał Kingsley, ale jego spokój burzyły drżące dłonie.

\- Minerwa miała swoją porcję, dostała ją na osiemnaste urodziny od Flammelów. Nie wiem, czy dodała go do kolacji. – Albus zmusił się do mówienia. Po raz pierwszy, Albus łapał się na tym, że brzmi tak, jakby mocno przeżył każde z tych dobrze ponad stu lat życia. Moc i intensywność zniknęły z jego tonu, zastąpione niepewnymi, drżącymi sylabami starego człowieka. Można by oczekiwać że wstanie, przejmie dowodzenie, będzie... Albusem Dumbledore. Ale on nawet nie podnosił wzroku, kiedy mówił.

\- Jeśli coś zostało dodane do kolacji, to skrzaty musiały to odnotować. – odezwał się Harry i klasnął w dłonie. Kilkoro obecnych podskoczyło, gdy na stole pojawił się stary i pomarszczony skrzat domowy.

\- Stworek służy, panie. – odezwał się dawny skrzat Blacków.

\- Stworku, czy w dzień śmierci profesora Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall robiła coś w kuchni? – spytał uprzejmie Harry.

Na twarzy skrzata pojawiło się wahanie.

\- Sir. Milady McGonagall jest panią zamku, jest z córy Blacków… - wyszeptał wreszcie, szczypiąc się w koniec ucha.

\- Ale to mi jesteś winny posłuszeństwo, Stworku. – powiedział z powagą Harry, ignorując ostre spojrzenie Hermiony.

\- Była w kuchni, sir. Miała wielki kocioł jakiegoś eliksiru. Wyprosiła nas, żeby sprawdzić czy czasem jedzenie nie jest zatrute. – odezwał się Stworek.

Hermiona ze świstem wypuściła powstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Dziękuję ci, Stworku, możesz wracać do kuchni. – Harry uniósł wzrok i skrzyżował spojrzenie z Kingsley'em.

\- Cholibka, pan nie jadł kolacji, psorze Dumbledore. – wtrącił się Hagrid, zwracając bezpośrednio do Albusa.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową, a z jego oczu popłynęła łza i zniknęła w kasztanowej brodzie.

\- Podała mi Eliksir Życia, gdy poszedłem prosić ją by miała oko na Hogwart tamtej nocy. – wyszeptał. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć im dokładnie, jak to zrobiła. Nie chciał dzielić się tym wspomnieniem. Ono nadal było dla niego w jakiś sposób cenne.

\- Grindelwald, Czarna Różdżka… to też prawda? – spytał Harry.

\- Tak. Przemieniła dłoń w szpony feniksa i rozorała mu gardło, przez co moje zaklęcie rozbrajające go dosięgło. Razem pokonaliśmy Gellerta Grindelwalda, ale prosiła mnie, bym nie zdradzał jej udziału… on ją torturował… - Albus urwał, wiedząc że nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia na wieloletnie okłamywanie całego świata, zagarnięcie chwały jedynie dla siebie.

\- Ale ta grota… to ludobójstwo… to nie może być prawda. – rzekł Harry. Albus zastanawiał się, skąd ten chłopak czerpie swoją niezachwianą wiarę w dobro w ludziach.

\- Nie wiem, Harry. Faktem jest, że Minerwa miała misję w Nurmengardzie, w 1943 roku. Nie byłem wtedy dopuszczony do władz ministerstwa, ale z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, to Spencer-Moon stracił z nią kontakt w czerwcu. Do Wielkiej Brytanii wróciła na smoczym grzbiecie, na początku września. Wtedy Spencer-Moon wyłączył ją spod bezpośrednich rozkazów i skierował do ochrony mugolskiej królowej, matki ówczesnego króla. To było dziwne posunięcie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym czasie umarła jedyna krewna Minerwy, jej babka, lady Theresa. A potem Grindelwald ją porwał, gdy próbowała przed nim uchronić uczniów podróżujących do Hogwartu. – Albus urwał.

\- Gdyby ta grota naprawdę istniała, Minerwa nie milczałaby na ten temat. – stwierdził Kingsley.

\- Ci ludzie znikali we wnętrzu wieży, Shacklebolt. Tysiące wchodziły do środka i już nie wychodziły. Po upadku Grindelwalda w wieży znalazłem jedynie Minerwę i Fiodora Jusupowa oraz kilka ciał. A ze sług Grindelwalda 85 procent popełniło samobójstwa w ciągu roku od naszego pojedynku z nim. – powiedział Albus.

\- Może Grindelwald rzucił na nią klątwę, albo wyczyścił jej pamięć? – zasugerował Harry.

\- Nie, Harry. Pamiętasz jej bogina? – spytała cicho Hermiona.

\- Grota… to była grota. – Ronald zbladł nagle.

Albus zamknął oczy, usiłując wyrzucić z pamięci ten obraz.

\- Ale ta grota nie mogła tak po prostu zniknąć! Ktoś musiał ją odkryć! – wciąż niedowierzał Harry.

\- Jeśli Grindelwald rzeczywiście wykorzystał szafkę zniknięć, to ta grota mogła być wszędzie. Ta wiedźma powiedziała, że grota znajduje się w Albanii, ale to i tak ogromny obszar do prowadzenia poszukiwań. – dywagowała Hermiona.

\- To nie jest przypadek, że diadem Roweny Ravenclaw znajdował się w Albanii, prawda? – spytała Luna.

Dumbledore nie zapanował nad jękiem, który wydobył się z jego gardła.

,, - Zdradzę ci nazwę tamtego lasu… tylko przyłącz się do mnie."

Zniszczona pierwsza różdżka Voldemorta. Determinacja, która pchnęła Minerwę do odwiedzenia ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Próba włamania się do umysłu czarnoksiężnika.

\- Nie wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się grota. Trafiała tam przez szafkę. Jedyne co wiedziała, to że Riddle zna jej lokalizację. – wnioskował Albus na głos.

\- Riddle? Jak?

Wzruszył ramionami. Kolejna niewyjaśniona tajemnica.

\- Ale jeśli nie znała lokalizacji groty, to… - zaczęła Pomona.

\- Grindelwald spalił szafkę kilka minut przed tym, jak zjawiłem się w Nurmengardzie. To jednak nie tłumaczy, czemu nie opowiedziała o tym wcześniej, gdy wróciła do kraju przed śmiercią babki. – myślał głośno Albus.

\- Może ten minister, Spencer- Moon, zmusił ją do milczenia. – zasugerował Harry.

\- Może raporty wciąż są w ministerstwie. – myślała na głos Hermiona.

\- Nawet jeśli ukryli je w archiwach, tam są dziesiątki tajnych kryjówek, opieczętowanych hasłami i zaklęciami. Prędzej znajdziemy grotę niż te dokumenty. – stwierdził ponuro Kingsley.

\- Czasu nie mamy. Myślę, że wciąż jest ryzyko, że Hogwart zostanie zaatakowany. Raporty donoszą o dementorach gromadzących się na granicy Zakazanego Lasu, mieszkańcy Hogsmeade od paru dni skarżą się na wycie wilków. – wtrącił się prezydent MACUSY.

\- Oddamy morderczyni ten pierścień, nie jesteśmy w stanie z nią walczyć. – zauważył Slughorn.

\- Jej nie chodzi jedynie o pierścień, zaznaczyła wyraźnie, że pragnie zemsty. Poza tym… ona nie zrezygnuje. – przewidywała Tatiana. Albus wbił w nią wzrok.

\- Możesz nam powiedzieć, co się tutaj tak naprawdę dzieje? – spytał ostro. Już nie obchodziło go, czy Tatiana wywlecze na światło dzienne fakt, że kiedyś próbowała go uwieść. Sama mogła szukać zemsty na Minerwie – dlatego cały czas milczała… do tego Assuarin był jej synem...

\- Morderczyni to Elena Romanowa, moja zaginiona podczas wojny kuzynka. – w ciemnych oczach Tatiany pojawiło się echo bólu.

Albus zaklął głośno, co wywołało wiele zdumionych spojrzeń. Lecz nie mógł sobie darować, że nie rozpoznał jej – owszem, minęło kilka dekad… ale skrywany akcent, fioletowy połysk białych włosów – tak, to Elena była morderczynią.

\- A co z Assuarinem? Z tą Allegrą Maurą? – spytał Albus, czując się coraz bardziej zagubiony.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy pozwoliłeś, by mnie torturowali, Albusie. – Tatiana wskazała go palcem, oskarżycielsko.

\- Nie chciałem wejść do Nurmengardu z tobą u boku. Zabiłabyś Minerwę. – wyszeptał Albus.

\- Tak, zabiłabym ją, ale nie dlatego, że odrzuciłeś moje awanse. Dlatego, że dla niej poświęciłbyś całą tą cholerną wojnę. I prawie to zrobiłeś, co? To jej nie doceniłam. Wojna się skończyła, bo ona rozorała gardło Gellerta. – oświadczyła bezlitośnie Tatiana.

\- Elena zniknęła wcześniej. – przypomniał sobie Albus.

\- Tak, kiedy ja leżałam w poczdamskim szpitalu dla pomyleńców. Tam poznałam Ivana Zenaidova. Tam uzależniłam się od Magiceum. W tej mało romantycznej scenerii zaszłam w ciążę i urodziłam Vladimira. – opowiadała Tatiana. Zdumiewające, z jakim dystansem relacjonowała te wydarzenia.

\- Vladimir był ojcem Alexandry i stał się amerykańskim obywatelem. – wtrącił prezydent MACUSY.

\- Po wojnie chcieliśmy wrócić do Rosji, ale zabawiliśmy dłużej w radzieckim mieście-widmie, w Polsce. Nie zajmowałam się dzieckiem, coraz bardziej staczałam się na dno przy asyście Magiceum. Ivan postanowił zabrać Vladimira, zanim zrobiłabym mu krzywdę. Upozorował śmierć swoją i dziecka w Szatańskiej Pożodze. Ja odkryłam, że znów byłam w ciąży. – Tatiana przewróciła oczami, jakby wspomniany stan uwłaczał czarownicy.

\- I urodziłaś drugiego syna, Assuarina, tak? – dopytał się Harry.

\- Tak. Chciałam go usunąć… ale wtedy miałam jakby … wizję? Zobaczyłam Elenę, oficjalnie uznaną za zmarłą. Goniłam ją… ale uciekała… z dzieckiem na ręku. To była dziewczynka, o kasztanowych włosach. Sądziłam że to znak…

\- A to była naprawdę ona, z Allegrą Maurą. – Hermiona pokiwała głową.

\- Zgodnie z tradycją, oddałam Assuarina na wychowanie wiedźmom, a sama ruszyłam do walki o władzę w Petersburgu. Oczywiście, miał mi to za złe… jest słaby… jak Ivan. Kiedy jednak spotkaliśmy się ostatnio, był w formie tej Anastazji, miał na ręku pierścień. Razem z nim była jakaś nieznana mi Allegra Maura, ale w innej formie niż tutaj. – ciągnęła dalej Tatiana.

\- Niepozorna, nijaka blondynka o szarych oczach? – spytał Filius. Gdy Tatiana pokiwała głową, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Kiedy Harry został zaatakowany, to Assuarin musiał go uratować, w postaci Anastazji. Bo Allegra Maura… w formie tej blondynki rozmawiała w tym czasie z profesor McGonagall. – dziewczyna myślała intensywnie.

\- Jest możliwe, by ta wiedźma umiała narzucać na siebie formy bez pierścienia. W Petersburgu pokonała mnie z łatwością, a w dodatku bez użycia różdżki! – Tatiana zacisnęła pięści – niechętnie wspominała porażkę.

\- Alexandra musiała odkryć, że pierścień warunkuje i wspomaga przemianę… dlatego ją porwali. – Kingsley pokiwał głową.

\- Czy jest możliwe, że jest prawdą to, co powiedzieli o ojcu Assuarina i Vladimira, o dziadku Alexandry? – spytał cicho Filius.

\- Ivan mierzył się z traumą gorszą od mojej. Tak, mógł być katem i mordercą. Zdrajcą… - wyszeptała Tatiana.

\- Czyli Assuarin odnalazł ojca i dowiedział się od niego o grocie. Ale co z Eleną, z Allegrą Maurą? – spytał Kingsley.

\- Rozpoznałam Elenę dopiero w tym wspomnieniu, jakie mi pokazaliście. Kiedyś była mi najbliższą osobą… ale po jej zniknięciu zrozumiałam, że nie znałam jej wcale. Jest możliwe, by miała romans z Voldemortem. – Tatiana potrząsnęła smutno głową. Welon na jej głowie zafalował.

\- A Allegra Maura jest córką Eleny i Voldemorta? – Harry był zupełnie blady na twarzy.

Zapadła cisza. Albus uznał, że powinien się wtrącić.

\- Elena mogła mieć romans z Voldemortem w 1943, kiedy on podróżował przez Bałkany do Albanii, po diadem Roweny. Potem wrócił do Londynu, gdzie pracował u Borkina i Burkes'a. – powiedział dyrektor, pocierając skronie.

\- A nie kiedy zniknęła? Przecież nie wyruszyłaby ze mną na wojnę… gdyby wcześniej urodziła dziecko… miała w 1943 misję w Sarajewie, ale nie była w ciąży, kiedy wróciła. – Tatiana marszczyła czoło.

\- W Sarajewie… Elena to potężna wiedźma, Voldemort mógł chcieć uczynić ją swoim horkruksem. To się nie powiodło… lecz to tłumaczy chęć zemsty na jego pogromcach. A dziecko mogła gdzieś zostawić… by odnaleźć je później. – Albus średnio wierzył w drugą część tej teorii, ale to jedyna, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Zatem narzeczona Assuarina może być jednocześnie jego daleką krewną i córką Voldemorta? Jej matka może zaatakować Hogwart? Co my do diabła mamy robić? – Kingsley ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Musicie znaleźć Assuarina i tę wiedźmę. – powiedział jakiś młody Amerykanin.

\- Oni teleportowali się z Hogwartu. Są niebezpieczni, a poza tym nie wiemy, gdzie ich szukać. – podsumował to Neville.

\- W takim razie musicie znaleźć McGonagall. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma się równać z Eleną to jedynie ona i Dumbledore. – stwierdziła Tatiana, patrząc wprost na Albusa.

\- Dyrektorze? – minister spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Albus nie wierzył, że żądają od niego właśnie tego. Kiedy wreszcie podniósł głowę, można było dostrzec to w jego oczach. Coś, co początkowo zupełnie zdumiewało, bo na ten jeden krótki moment, jego mury upadały i można było ujrzeć jego żal, ból i poczucie winy. W tej sekundzie, kiedy maski spływały, a fasady się kruszyły, można było zobaczyć prawdziwą twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a, pokonanego przez smutek, gniew i wyczerpujące zdumienie. Jego strach mroził krew w żyłach innych.

\- Ja… nie jestem w stanie. – wydukał, bo słowa nie chciały przechodzić mu przez gardło.

\- Profesorze, nie prosimy, by zrobił to pan dla siebie czy dla niej. Niech zrobi to pan dla Hogwartu. – oczy w kolorze sosnowych igieł patrzyły na niego błagalnie.

,,Hogwart jest najważniejszy." – to były jego własne słowa, które teraz echem odbijały się w jego głowie.


	24. Rozdział 24 - 2 maja 1999 Przedpołudnie / Południe / Popołudnie

2 maja 1999 - Przedpołudnie

Kartony pełne papierów, w łącznej liczbie studwudziestu zostały zmniejszone do formatu pudełek po zapałkach. Teraz spoczywały w neseserze, kupionym na paryskim pchlim targu. Assuarin prawie nie rozstawał się z tą małą walizeczką.

Kopiowanie dokumentów Grindelwalda zajęło Assuarinowi i Allegrze Maurze niemal całą noc. Nad ranem już śpiewali rosyjskie piosenki, siedząc w zatęchłym bunkrze, a na końcu każdego wersu dodawali ,,Gemino" – zaklęcie duplikujące. Assuarin podejrzewał, że gdyby ktoś go zaatakował, to byłby pierwszy czar, jaki przyszedłby mu na myśl. Musieli rzucać go wczoraj tysiące razy.

Ważne jednak było, by zrobili kopie, a bunkier pozostał oryginalnym dowodem. Te akta były zbył cenne, by mogli je po prostu zmniejszyć i zabrać ze sobą – co gdyby gdzieś przepadły, podczas podróży?

Do Paryża dotarli nad ranem. Rozdzielili się – Assuarin poszedł poszukać walizki na dokumenty oraz czegoś do jedzenia, a Allegra Maura miała znaleźć im jakiś pokój na jedną noc. Teraz siedzieli na podwójnym łóżku w zatęchłym hostelu, na ostatnim piętrze kamienicy, zajadając truskawki. Neseser leżał pod łóżkiem, zabezpieczony zaklęciami.

Ustalili, że do Wielkiej Brytanii powrócą jak tylko się nieco prześpią – żadne z nich nie powiedziało tego głośno, ale czuli, że będą potrzebować całej możliwej energii. Poza tym…

\- Wiesz, że nie przyjmą nas raczej z otwartymi ramionami, prawda? – Assuarin westchnął, chociaż zaraz otworzył posłusznie usta, w które Allegra Maura wpakowała mu soczystą truskawkę.

\- Pewnie wierzą, że jestem córką Voldemorta. Będzie trudno ich przekonać, że jesteśmy po ich stronie, że zależało nam najbardziej na tym, by prawda o tej przeklętej grocie wyszła na jaw. – Allegra Maura przewróciła oczami, ale widać było, że martwi się tą sytuacją.

\- Matka prawdopodobnie powiedziała im wszystko co wiedziała, a oni nie są głupi – dobrną do prawdy. Z Dumbledore'm i Granger prędzej niż później dojdą do tego, co z twoich słów było oszustwem. – czarodziej sięgnął po truskawkę, by podać ją do ust narzeczonej.

\- Myślisz, że McGonagall jeszcze żyje? – Allegra Maura spytała, zanim ugryzła spory, czerwony owoc. W jej głosie była troska, której Assuarin nie rozumiał.

\- Stara wiedźma, która całe życie ukrywała sekret ludobójstwa? Ja na jej miejscu zabiłbym się już dawno, przecież sama wiedza o tym ciążyła mi niemiłosiernie. Ona była świadkiem. Mój ojciec był silny, a i on oszalał ostatecznie. – Assuarin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mów tak o tym. Nie wierzę, by ona milczała o tym bez konkretnego powodu. Wiemy, że zniknęła na parę miesięcy, ale nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, co się z nią wtedy działo. – Allegra Maura zmrużyła oczy, jakby w wyobraźni już widziała niezliczone scenariusze…

\- Ojciec twierdził, że mógł ją zranić. Może była umierająca i lizała rany… ale to nie tłumaczy, dlaczego nie zdradziła prawdy później. Ja wiem, że chcesz wiedzieć w niej bohaterkę, która wybawi cię od tej transmutacji moc-ból, lecz to może po prostu jest zły adres… - Assuarin starał się mówić spokojnie, lecz Allegra Maura i tak się obruszyła:

\- Ona mogłaby mi pomóc, gdybyśmy poszli do niej z tym wcześniej! Teraz, nawet jeśli ona żyje, to ciągle będziemy dla niej wrogami, nie ważne, czy razem pokonamy moją matkę…jeśli przeżyjemy… - Allegra Maura potrząsnęła kasztanowymi włosami.

\- Wierzysz, że twoja matka zaatakuje Hogwart? Tak po prostu, z zemsty? – Assuarin pocieszająco pogładził plecy ukochanej.

\- To nie jest zwykła zemsta. Sprawdziłam to – opuściliśmy matkę dokładnie rok temu, w noc, w której Voldemort zginął. – Allegra Maura potarła skroń.

\- Dumbledore twierdził, że Riddle podczas wojny zgłębiał idee ludzkich hokruksów. Może zdołał związać ze sobą twoją matkę za pomocą jakiejś starożytnej magii? – zasugerował Assuarin. To tłumaczyłoby nagły atak szału u Violet.

\- Przeraża mnie to. Matka jest potężna… - Allegra Maura przesunęła się na łóżku, przytulając się do Assuarina.

\- Ale wszyscy razem… z młodym dyrektorem, Potterem i nami… - Assuarin rozpaczliwie chciał wierzyć że to wystarczy…

\- Ona stworzy sobie armię inferiusów. Mordowanie mugoli przychodzi jej łatwo… a poza tym, po Wielkiej Brytanii wciąż krążą swobodni dementorzy. – objaśniała kobieta, jeszcze bardziej wskazując Assuarinowi beznadziejność sytuacji.

\- W takim razie, będzie trzeba obudzić nasze lwice. – pocałował porcelanowy policzek ukochanej. Fakt, że ich patronusy miały te same formy – lwic – stanowił już dla nich wspólny żart, kolejny dowód na to, że byli sobie przeznaczeni.

\- Było mi żal Dumbledore'a, wczoraj. – nagła zmiana tematu często zdarzała się Allegrze Maurze – był to efekt dorastania we względnej izolacji – kobieta nie zawsze wiedziała, jak delikatnie wprowadzić do rozmowy nowy wątek. Assuarinowi to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Mnie nie do końca. Przecież on też przez dekady nie powiedział McGonagall nic o horkruksach i Insygniach – według raportów z przesłuchań, dowiedziała się dopiero jak Grindewald posłał do niej wiadomość. Kłamstwa, tajemnice – oni oboje lubią je za bardzo. – czarodziej wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówiłam ci, on ją kocha. Wczorajsze rewelacje musiały być dla niego szokiem. – Allegra Maura westchnęła, chuchając w szaty Assuarina.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. Jeśli jednak taka jest prawda, to los obszedł się z nimi wyjątkowo tragicznie – najpierw on był za stary dla niej, teraz ona dla niego. – Assuarin przypomniał sobie widok, jaki widział każdego poranka, jedząc śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali – odmłodzony dyrektor prowadzący powoli starszą czarownicę.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? Gdybym była stara i brzydka, nie kochałbyś mnie? – Allegra Maura odsunęła się od niego – przekrzywiła głowę – była autentycznie ciekawa. Assuarin szybko zrozumiał, że to efekt nieznajomości ludzkich emocji – cała jej wiedza o miłości i związkach brała się z książek oraz doświadczeń z Assuarinem.

\- Oczywiście, że bym cię kochał. – powiedział, patrząc prosto w jej zielone oczy. Może to brzmiało jak fałszywa deklaracja, ale Assuarin w to wierzył. Allegra Maura była wyjątkowa pod wieloma względami – jej piękno stanowiło tylko dodatkowy bonus.

Musiała wyczuć, że wodzi wzrokiem po jej długiej sylwetce, bo przeciągnęła się sensualnie i zaczęła powoli rozpinać guziki szat. Assuarin uniósł kąciki ust – któż by pomyślał, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, to była tak nieśmiała i niepewna kobieta? Był z siebie dumny, że pozwolił jej odkryć wszystkie przyjemne aspekty pełnego pasji związku, że zaufała mu w pełni ze wszystkim – ze swoją magią i ciałem.

Pochylił się, by pocałować ją w usta. Miała wyjątkowo miękkie wargi… cofnęła je za szybko… odchylając się i zapadając w stary, trzeszczący materac. To nie był Hogwart i wygodne łoże z baldachimem, gdzie pierwszy raz dali się ponieść pożądaniu w ten sposób. Ale też mając siebie, czy potrzebowali luksusowego otoczenia? Tonąc w zielonych oczach, Assuarin zupełnie zapominał o obskurnym pokoju paryskiego hostelu, w którym się obecnie znajdowali.

Uśmiechnięta czarownica przyciągnęła go do siebie z powrotem, sięgając do zamków jego ciemnych, czarnych szat. Jęknęła cicho, gdy zaczął namiętnie całować jej szyję – rozpuszczone, kasztanowe włosy łaskotały go po twarzy. Zawahał się jednak, kiedy już prawie wyplątała go całego z ubrania.

\- Mieliśmy nabrać sił na starcie z twoją matką. – wymamrotał, patrząc na piękne rumieńce na jej policzkach.

\- Proszę… będziemy spać potem. – wyszeptała mu do ucha, sprawiając, że ciepłe dreszcze przebiegły przez całe jego ciało.

Nie musiała prosić go dwa razy. Kochał ją, nie mógłby się jej oprzeć. Chwilę później, wszystkie myśli o Violet, grocie, Hogwarcie i McGonagall wyparowały, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Albo za dotknięciem czarownicy, która różdżki nie potrzebowała.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 maja 1999 Południe

\- To on!

\- Dumbledore.

\- Na Merlina, wygląda jak z krzyża zdjęty.

\- Dziwisz się – okłamywała go tyle lat.

\- Zdrada.

\- Patrz, Dumbledore!

Albus z pochyloną głową przemierzał atrium. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z wiszących na nim smutno szarych szat, kontrastujących z kasztanowymi włosami i brodą, z cieni pod oczami po nieprzespanej nocy i z braku migotania w błękitnych oczach skrytych za okularami połówkami.

Poszukiwania Minerwy trwały, a prowadzone były na iście międzynarodową skalę. Rezydencja McGonagallów została przetrząśnięta od góry do dołu, oczywiście po tym jak Albus przez dwie godziny męczył się, zdejmując z bram ochronne zaklęcia. Grupa starszych uczniów szukała jej w Hogwarcie, choć Albus miał pewność, że nie ma jej na terenie zamku. Zawsze jednak należało mieć nadzieję, że znajdzie się chociażby jakąś wskazówkę. Hagrid i Olympia pukali do każdego domu w Hogsmeade. Charlie Weasley uruchomił wszystkie kontakty w Instytutach, posyłając nawet grupę smokologów na Hebrydy. Bill monitorował wszelkie skrytki w Gringottcie należące do McGonagallów. Amerykanie nakazali przeszukać Instytut w Salem. Potter wyruszył do Albanii, postanawiając szukać w miejscu, w którym kiedyś Helena Ravenclaw ukryła diadem swojej matki. Hermiona i Ron wybrali się do Nurmengardu, bo nie można było wykluczyć, że to tam udała się Minerwa.

Albus od rana nadzorował ewakuację Hogwartu. Część chętnych miała zostać w wypadku ewentualnej obrony, choć mieli być gotowi do ewakuacji przez Pokój Życzeń. Alexandra Zenaidov ocknęła się w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale zaklęcie Zenaidova poczyniło straszne spustoszenie w jej umyśle, wymazując wspomnienia z całego zeszłego miesiąca. Naturalnie niemożliwością było teraz dociec, kto i jak ją porwał, gdzie się znajdowała przez cały dzień, jak udało jej się uciec i skąd wiedziała, że pierścień odpowiada za zmianę kształtu. Sam pierścień został zabezpieczony w hogwardzkim sejfie w gabinecie dyrektora, przed którym Neville trzymał straż, na zmianę z Luną i Ginewrą.

Wyczerpawszy wszystkie lokalizacje, Kingsley zaproponował Albusowi, by spróbował poszukać raportów Minerwy w ministerialnych archiwach. Jego ludzie już przetrząsali tamto miejsce, szukając tajnych skrytek – ostatni list, który spoczywał w kieszeni szaty Albusa, donosił, że odkryli co najmniej kilka nowych zapieczętowanych sejfów i jeden ukryty korytarz, pełen potężnej magii.

Zmierzał tam teraz, nie wierząc zupełnie, by udało mu się znaleźć rzeczone akta. Zarówno Minerwa, jak i Spencer-Moon byli sprytni i potężni, znali starożytną magię, zapewne zabezpieczyli sejf tak, że otworzyłby się jedynie przed nimi.

Gdy stanął na progu zazwyczaj tak uporządkowanego archiwum, ogarnęło go przerażenie. Chaos, jaki tu panował, zupełnie nie pasował do tego miejsca. Książki, dokumenty, manuskrypty, pergaminy - to wszystko walało się po podłodze, na czytelniczych pulpitach, leżało w niezapieczętowanych stosach na półkach. W pomieszczeniu czuć było wilgoć, a w powietrzu unosił się pył. Magowie biegali na wszystkie strony, z tomiszczami książek pod pachami, z dymiącymi różdżkami, a jeden miał nawet paskudne rozcięcie na policzku. Mało kto zwracał uwagę na Albusa.

Zdążył dojść na koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie jeden z regałów był zupełnie przewrócony, a posadzka pod nim rozbita, ukazując sporych rozmiarów dziurę, w której widać było światełka różdżek. Po chwili ze środka wynurzyło się brudne oblicze.

\- Świetnie, że już jesteś, Dumbledore! Gdy tylko mnie poinformowali o tym odkryciu, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, musiałem zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Chodź, może ty będziesz potrafił zdjąć tą paskudną klątwę, która oparzyła Wilkinsona, musieliśmy odesłać go do św. Munga, coś okropnego… - dopiero po paru sekundach Albus zorientował się, że ma przed sobą podnieconego Kingsley'a.

Z różdżką w ręce zszedł po drabinie do odkrytego tunelu, jednocześnie przypominając sobie jak on był podobnie podniecony, gdy pod Hogwartem odkrył z Minerwą tunel prowadzący do jej posiadłości. Powinien był wtedy bardziej wziąć sobie do serca fakt, że jego zastępczyni była nie tylko potomkinią Roweny ale również Slytherina, być może wtedy nie ufałby jej tak bardzo. Potrząsnął głową, idąc za Kingsley'em. To nie był czas na żal.

\- Według dokumentów, komnata, która znajduje się na końcu tego labiryntu jest najtajniejszym, najsilniej chronionym sejfem, a wiedza o niej miała być przekazywana z ministra na ministra. Wychodzi jednak na to, że Spencer-Moon nie przekazał jej dalej. Nasi eksperci twierdzą, że od lat czterdziestych nikt tu nie wchodził. – wyjaśniał obecny minister. Albus pokiwał głową – sam doszedł do tego wniosku, obserwując wykuty w skale korytarz.

Przeszli może z dwieście metrów krętymi korytarzami, opadającymi lekko w dół. Potem spotkali grupę sześciu magów, stojących bezczynnie przed murem pomarańczowych płomieni, wychodzących z ścian tunelu.

Albus dość szybko, po rzuceniu kilku sprawdzających czarów wydedukował, że oto ma przed sobą uruchomioną pułapkę z niegasnącego ognia. Cenny kwadrans zajęło mu jej unieszkodliwienie, choć i tak wzniósł tarczę, gdy szli dalej. Ich zadanie jeszcze bardziej się komplikowało, bo za załomem korytarz rozdzielał się na trzy, jeszcze mniejsze.

\- I co teraz? Rozdzielamy się? – spytał Kingsley, doskonale wiedząc, że nie mają czasu na błądzenie po tych korytarzach.

Podczas gdy minister zastanawiał się głośno, który z trzech korytarzy jest właściwy, Albus wyobrażał sobie młodą, wyczerpaną Minerwę, prowadzoną tutaj przez Spencer-Moona. Od tamtej pory nikt tu nie zaglądał… Albus pociągnął nosem.

Oprócz woni pleśni, rozkładu i wilgoci wyczuł też stary, zatęchły konwaliowy aromat. Wytężył nos, zatrzymując się przed każdym z wejść. Och tak, znał ten zapach tak dobrze…

\- W lewo. – zdecydował i nie oglądając się na innych, ruszył wybranym korytarzem.

Sam nie wiedział, jak udało mu się przebrnąć przez wszystkie pułapki z zaledwie przypaloną szatą i pobrudzoną twarzą. Oczywiście kiedyś specjalizował się w starej, pieczętującej magii transmutacyjnej, ale to było zanim jeszcze zaczął nauczać w Hogwarcie. Miał wrażenie, że kiedyś mógłby przejść przez te wszystkie zasadzki w o wiele krótszym czasie. Na górze musiało być już południe, gdy znaleźli się w okrągłej komnacie, pełnej potężnych sejfów, zrobionych ze złota z dodatkiem krwi, obłożonych kolejnymi zaklęciami do złamania.

\- Ileż tu musi być tajemnic. – westchnął Kingsley, zaglądając do jednego z nielicznych otwartych, pustych sejfów, dopiero czekających na zapełnienie.

\- Przy tych zamkniętych są jakieś daty. – odezwał się jeden z magów ze świty ministra.

Albus podszedł do pierwszego z sejfów po lewej. Obok niego, na złotej tabliczce ktoś wygrawerował rok 1867. Czarodziej zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie jakiegoś maga, skrobiącego diamentowym rylcem po tabliczce.

\- Szukajcie 1945. – polecił Kingsley.

\- Jest! – zawołał któryś z magów.

Obecny minister podszedł do sejfu, który jak zauważył Albus, należał do tych mniejszych, znajdujących się wyżej. Dyrektor zacisnął zęby, rozpoznając cyfry roku jako pismo Spencer-Moona. Minister osobiście wygrawerował datę, pewnie też osobiście obrzucił sejf ochronnymi zaklęciami.

\- Albusie, co mamy robić? – spytał minister, jakby zapominając, że to on ma władzę nad zgromadzonymi w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Standardowe zaklęcia. Ja popracuję nad tymi trudniejszymi. – odpowiedział Albus i uniósł różdżkę.

Zwyczajowe ministerialne zaklęcia pieczętujące, zaklęcia przekazywane w pokoleniach McGonagallów, mocne magiczne bariery, zakamuflowane uroki, poukrywane klątwy. Minął kolejny kwadrans, zanim Albus upewnił się, czy to wszystko zostało usunięte.

\- Odsuńcie się. – mruknął, a wszyscy szybko spełnili jego prośbę.

Bardzo powoli położył dłoń na zimnym złocie.

Tabliczka z datą rozbłysła – data zniknęła.

\- Co to znaczy? – spytał rezolutnie Kingsley, wskazując na tabliczkę.

\- By otworzyć sejf, trzeba znać hasło. Albo jedno z dwóch, bo wydaje mi się, że każde z nich miało swoje – by wiadomo było, kto zdradził na wypadek włamania. – wyjaśnił dyrektor Hogwartu.

\- Czy coś się wydarzy, jeśli podane hasło będzie niewłaściwe?

\- Wątpię, pościągałem wszystkie warunkujące to zaklęcia.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli czas, moglibyśmy próbować bez końca. – mruknął Kingsley.

\- Nie mamy czasu. – westchnął Albus.

\- No dobrze, zatem pomyślmy logicznie. Nie znaliśmy Spencer-Moona, więc odgadnięcie jego hasła jest niemożliwością. Ale ty, Dumbledore, znałeś profesor McGonagall odkąd była dzieckiem. Spędziłeś z nią więcej czasu niż ktokolwiek z nas. Wytęż umysł, jakich słów mogła użyć? – mówił Kingsley.

Albus potrząsnął głową. To prawda, spędził z nią mnóstwo czasu – ileż minut, godzin, dni, nocy cieszył się jej towarzystwem! Ale czy ją znał? Tak może mu się wydawało jeszcze przedwczoraj. A dzisiaj? Osoba, która zapieczętowała ten sejf jawiła mu się jako zupełnie obca. Któż wie, co wymyślił jej udręczony umysł?

\- Dajmy mu trochę czasu. – zasugerował Kingsley. Kilkoro magów rzuciło tęskne spojrzenia na resztę sejfów, ale posłusznie wyszli za nim.

Zupełnie jakby możliwe było znalezienie akurat tych słów, których ona użyła, by chronić swoje najgłębsze sekrety, którymi zapewne nie podzieliła się z nikim. Bo jeśli nie powiedziała o tym Albusowi, to komu mogłaby się zwierzyć? Owszem, podczas wojny ich relacja przeszła szereg załamań, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że on i tak był niej najbliżej. Nie powiedziała przecież ani Poppy, ani Pomonie, ani Alastorowi, ani Auguście, nikomu.

Kiedyś powiedziałby, że niemożliwe było ukrywanie tak ciężkiego brzemienia bez podzielenia się nim z choćby jedną osobą. Przecież nie było nic cudowniejszego niż ulga, że jest ktoś, kto zna twoje problemy, dzieli twoje smutki i radości. Ta świadomość, że jest ktoś, na kim polegasz, kto nigdy cię nie zdradzi. Znał to uczucie, pławił się w nim gdy opowiedział Flammelom o Gellercie. Czy Minerwa nigdy tego nie zaznała?

Nie, ona dopiero po dekadach powiedziała mu o torturach Gellerta. Umiała skrywać dobrze swoje sekrety. To nie animagiczne zdolności czyniły ją tak idealnym szpiegiem dla Spencer-Moona, tylko jej dyskrecja… i lojalność.

Jakaś część niego czuła urazę, że nigdy nie była tak lojalna wobec niego , jak wobec swoich sekretów, swojego świętego spokoju. Kiedyś, gdy był jej nauczycielem, gdy była na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, czuł dumę, wiedząc, że lojalność wobec niego prawie dorównuje lojalności względem McGonagallów.

Lecz czy zatajając informację o ludobójstwie, nadal była wierna rodzinnym wartościom?

Tego nie potrafił pojąć. McGonagallowie cenili sobie prawdę i szlachetność. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Robert ukrywał coś tak straszliwego. Nawet Theresa, przecież z domu Blacków, nie wydawałaby mu się osobą, która przedłożyłaby własny spokój ponad spokój setek dusz. A Minerwa? Poza szlachetnością Roberta i dumą Theresy miała jeszcze gryfońską odwagę – przecież Tiara widziała ją w niej… jaki Gryfon przemilczałby to, co musiało się dziać w grocie?

A może jednak ktoś wiedział? Kto znalazłby się na liście osób, którym Minerwa mogła powiedzieć prawdę, skoro jego na niej nie było?

\- Myśl! – wrzasnął sam do siebie, a jego głos odbił się echem po ścianach lochu.

Niewiele ponad dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, zupełnie wyczerpana przez wojnę… jakie postacie w swym życiu uważała za godne zaufania?

Theresa.

Albus powoli podszedł do sejfu. Babka była centralną postacią w całej młodości Minerwy. To babka stanowiła dla niej skałę, oparcie, którego tak potrzebowała, a którego nie miała w postaciach rodziców. To babka czekała na nią w rezydencji, gdy Minerwa wróciła ze swojej misji. Umierająca, ale wciąż na tyle przytomna, by ją wysłuchać…

Powoli przesunął różdżką po tabliczce, wypisując na niej imię statecznej lady McGonagall. Złote litery, tworzące wyraz Theresa wsiąknęły w tabliczkę. Przez moment nic się nie działo i Albus był gotów przyznać, że jego myślenie było błędne. Ale wtedy na ścianie sejfu pojawiła się złota gałka.

Czarodziej otworzył szeroko oczy. Czyżby odgadł hasło Minerwy? Z niecierpliwością pociągnął za gałkę, ale ona ani drgnęła. Spróbował kilku zaklęć – znów nic. Jak to wytłumaczyć?

A jeśli imię sławnej smokolog było jedynie częścią hasła?

Albus szybko spróbował wpisać kolejne imiona, ale nic się nie działo. Dopisał imię ojca Minerwy, znów nic. Spróbował z matką, żadnego efektu. W przypływie desperacji, wpisał swoje imię. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji był jak cios.

Upadł na kolana, nie bacząc na kurz zalegający na podłodze. Tak bezsilny, bezradny nie czuł się od śmierci Ariany.

Ariana, jego słodka, niewinna siostrzyczka, która prawdopodobnie padła z jego własnej różdżki. Nawet jeśli nie, to i tak był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Wciąż widział jej twarz…

\- Nie! Ariana! Nie, błagam, nie! Ariana! Ariana! Ariana! – krzyczał, padając na twarz w pustym lochu…

\- ARIANA!

I wtedy jego uszy poraził huk i zgrzyt. Instynktownie podniósł się do półsiedzącej pozycji. Spojrzał w górę.

Sejf był otwarty.

\- Ale przecież… nie napisałem hasła. – wymruczał, dźwigając się na nogi.

Wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że sejf się otworzył, Albus zajrzał do niego.

W środku zobaczył jedynie dokładnie opieczętowaną teczkę. Wielka ministerialna pieczęć została odbita w czarnym wosku, z kolei mniejsza, choć przyłożona z większą siłą pieczęć McGonagallów w czerwonym.

Albus zabrał teczkę i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Zadziwiające, że nie spotkał nikogo w ciemnych korytarzach. Z powrotem w archiwum, Albus zastał Hermionę.

\- Zatem otworzyłeś sejf. – powiedziała dziewczyna, odkładając pergamin, który czytała. Albus odnotował, że nie użyła profesorskiego tytułu. Nie dziwił jej się – ich autorytety upadły całkowicie.

\- Znalazłaś coś w Nurmengardzie? – spytał, choć już po jej twarzy widział, że…

\- Nie. Zresztą to chyba ostatnie miejsce, w które chciałaby wracać. – odpowiedziała Gryfonka.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Ron im opowiada. Pewnie zaraz się zjawią. – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zatrzymasz ich, bym mógł w spokoju to przeczytać? – spytał, patrząc w jej brązowe oczy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to czytać sam? – w głosie Hermiony nie było ciekawości, jedynie troska.

\- Nie wiem co tam znajdę, Hermiono. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek widział mnie w stanie… załamania. – powiedział cicho. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i opuściła na wpół zdemolowane archiwum.

Albus usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł i z rozmysłem złamał obie pieczęcie.

W teczce była strona tytułowa: ,,Minerwa McGonagall, misja - infiltracja Nurmengardu. 1943." Przesunął dłonią po jej imieniu, a potem odsunął pierwszą stronę.

,,Raporty McGonagall z Nurmengardu, spisane z tabliczek dwukierunkowych."

Pierwszy z nich miał tylko datę i słowa:

,,Jagody z Beravaden zebrane."

Albus był na tyle zaznajomiony z wojennymi szyframi, iż wiedział, że chodzi o lekarstwa, które ministerstwo miało poukrywane w skrytkach w całej Europie. Minerwa zatem uzupełniła zapasy leków. Czytał dalej.

Raporty z obserwacji wieży. Dokładne liczby wchodzących i wychodzących – wymieniani dowódcy Grindelwalda i narodowości wprowadzanych do Nurmengardu więźniów. Rozkaz wejścia do środka, jeszcze w papierowej formie, dołączony do jednej z kartek. Opis życia toczącego się w wieży.

,,Priorytetowy rozkaz ministra magii. Przyznano ci pozwolenie na zbadanie losów więźniów przybywających codziennie do Hogwartu. W dalszym ciągu nie wolno ci się ujawniać, ale musimy wiedzieć, co się dzieje z tymi ludźmi. Wtedy będziemy mogli opracować plan ich uratowania. Najważniejszy rozkaz – zbadać sprawę i pozostać niezauważoną w twierdzy. Gdy za trzy dni nie dostaniemy raportu bądź sygnału SOS uznamy to za dezercję."

Albus poczuł zimny pot na plecach. Widział młodą dziewczynę, postawioną przed niezwykle trudnym zadaniem, na którą narzucono jeszcze ogromną presję.

I wtedy natrafił na napisaną koślawymi literami relację.

Minerwa porzucała wszelką obojętność na rzecz emocjonalnego krzyku, gdy opisywała z właściwą sobie dokładnością obrazy, które ukazały jej się po zejściu do groty wraz z małym rosyjskim chłopcem. Jej pióro kreśliło setki wykrzykników, postawionych obok wyrazów takich jak : nadzy, tortury, test, żołnierze, Cruciatus, szaleństwo, strach, krzyki, rozpacz, upokorzenie, odczłowieczenie, zwłoki, smród, przepaść, niemowlęta, matki, rodzice, starsi, młodsi, martwi, rozkład, śmierć, odczłowieczenie.

Po tej rozpaczliwej relacji nie było odpowiedzi ministerstwa.

Dodała więc kolejną, z detalami, z apelami o wysłanie do Nurmengardu wojska, o powstrzymanie tej spirali śmierci. Potem jej relacje zamieniły się prośby, a prośby w otwarte błaganie.

,,- Nie wolno ci wykonywać żadnych działań. Pracujemy nad planem. – to była odpowiedź samego Spencer-Moona.

\- Ile to zajmie? Tu każdego dnia mordują ludzi!

\- Mamy za mało informacji. Opisz jeszcze raz tę grotę."

Albus miał ochotę krzyczeć. Czy wiadomość o zmasowanym ludobójstwie na czarodziejach i czarownicach to było za mało informacji?!

Czytał dalej, dowiadując się, że Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się grota. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy Spencer-Moon kazał jej zakradać się do groty z każdą egzekucją, by odkryć jej lokalizację.

Zdumiało go, że wykonywała jego rozkazy. Musiała wierzyć, że tylko tak uratuje przyprowadzanych tam ludzi.

I dopiero gdy czytał jak za każdym razem schodziła na dół, do piekła, do groty śmierci, by przetrząsać tunele w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, zrozumiał, że popełnił ogromny błąd, odmawiając jej odwagi.

Następnie raportowała o przerwie w dostarczaniu więźniów i o podsłuchanych wzmiankach o nim samym. Albus skrzywił się, widząc swoje nazwisko. Pytała wprost o niego. Ministerstwo wyjawiło, że Dumbledore sieje spustoszenie na froncie wschodnim.

Zapytanie o Albusa było ostatnim z raportów.

Potem ministerstwo wielokrotnie słało zapytania na tabliczce, ale pozostawały one bez odpowiedzi.

Dumbledore zaczął się zastanawiać, przesuwając palcami po kolejnych datach. Owszem, gdy pytała o niego, razem z rosyjskimi wiedźmami udało mu się zepchnąć siły Grindelwalda do defensywy, ale potem wróg znów zyskał przewagę, przesuwając się na południe i zamiast Białorusi, zajmując Ukrainę. Albus był wtedy zmuszony wrócić do Anglii. Później Grindelwald na pewno wznowił wyłapywanie więźniów. Kolejne transporty musiały więc przybyć do Nurmengardu już kilka dni później. Minerwa zapewne zeszła do groty… ale co stało się potem?

Co sprawiło, że zamilkła na ponad dwa miesiące?

Na samym dnie było jeszcze kilka zapisanych kartek. Jedna z nich miała prędko naszkicowany ołówkiem tytuł ,,Wyjaśnienia":

,,Gdy zeszłam do groty by zbadać ostatni, szósty tunel, okazało się, że świadkiem tej egzekucji ma być sam Grindelwald. Wyczuł moją obecność mimo peleryny niewidki. Więźniowie się zbuntowali, zapanował chaos. Byłam zbyt słaba by się z nim zmierzyć. Musiałam uciekać. Zmieniłam się i pobiegłam do szóstego tunelu. Gonił mnie sam Grindelwald i zgraja jego strażników. Zanim zdążyłam uciec na tyle daleko od czarów groty by się teleportować, dosięgła mnie jedna z klątw czarnoksiężnika. Teleportowałam się bez określonej lokalizacji. Wylądowałam w Szwecji, ale byłam poważnie ranna. Wykrwawiałam się, coś było nie tak z moją magią. Straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam, leżałam w gnieździe szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego, wyczerpana, ale wyleczona. Wsiadłam na jego grzbiet i przyleciałam jak najszybciej. Nie mam pojęcia, co działo się ze mną przez dwa miesiące."

Albus nawet czytając to był pewien, że Minerwa nie mówiła całej prawdy. Na ostatniej kartce zauważył znajome pismo swojej zastępczyni:

,,Szafka transportująca więźniów do groty została spalona w dniu upadku Grindelwalda. Lokalizacja groty i dowody na ludobójstwo poza moją relacją pozostają nieznane."

Dużo cieńszymi literami dopisała:

,,Niech ich dusze spoczywają w spokoju."

Oprócz tego w teczce było tylko podpisane przez Minerwę i Spencer-Moona zobowiązanie do utrzymywania tego wszystkiego w sekrecie.

Zamykając teczkę, Albus myślał o tym, czego się dowiedział.

Minerwa może chciała ujawnić prawdę, lecz Spencer-Moon jej zabronił, zresztą to oznaczało, że musiałaby wyjawić swój udział w misji, brak natychmiastowej reakcji. Musiałaby zmierzyć się z pytaniami o dwa stracone miesiące, bo przecież nikt nie uwierzyłby w to, że straciła przytomność albo pamięć na tak długo. Co więc się wydarzyło, że postanowiła to ukryć kosztem prawdy o tym, co Grindelwald robił w Nurmengardzie?

Dyrektor wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Był zdumiony tym, że na korytarzu nikogo nie było. Ani na tym prowadzącym do archiwum, ani na następnym. Zastanawiał się, czy nie posłać patronusa, by sprawdzić co się stało z Hermioną i całą resztą.

W atrium się zatrzymał. Przed sobą miał tłum kilkudziesięciu magów. Wspiął się na palce. W środku tej masy ludzi stał Harry. Na pytające spojrzenie Albusa, chłopak jedynie pokiwał smutno głową.

Odkryto grotę.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore! – zawołał Ronald, dostrzegając, do kogo odwrócił się Harry. Ludzie rozstąpili się – Albus z niechęcią przypomniał sobie swoje przesłuchanie tutaj w ministerstwie kilka miesięcy temu – wysoki czarodziej ruszył ku Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył i ministrowi.

\- Niedaleko miejsca ukrycia diademu Roveny Ravenclaw było wejście do wąskiego tunelu. Trafiliśmy do starego systemu jaskiń i przejść, część było zasypanych. Dopiero po dwóch godzinach odkopywania gruzów dostaliśmy się do groty wielkości sporej katedry. Powietrze tam było… nie mogliśmy oddychać. Wspomagając się magią zmusiliśmy się do przejścia dalej. Znaleźliśmy stare ubrania, leżące w jednym stosie. Nie było ich dużo, zostały tylko te, których żołnierze Grindelwalda nie zdążyli zabrać. Dalej była przepaść, podziemna rozpadlina. – Harry urwał, a jego twarz wykrzywił strach, gniew i smutek. W atrium panowała zupełna cisza.

\- Na jej dnie była góra kości. Eksperci, którzy poszli tam za mną, szacują liczbę na co najmniej ćwierć miliona mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. – powiedział wreszcie Harry drżącym głosem.

Albus miał wrażenie, jakby przygniotło go coś niewyobrażalnie ciężkiego. Co innego było czytać o tym w raporcie Minerwy, a co innego było usłyszeć o znalezionych dowodach. Zatem słowa tamtej kobiety były prawdą – Minerwa była świadkiem ludobójstwa i zachowała milczenie o tym.

\- A profesor McGonagall? – spytała Molly - Albus zauważył ją dopiero teraz.

\- Nie było jej w okolicy groty. – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Nie, bo z jej lokalizacji zdała sobie sprawę dopiero podczas bitwy o Hogwart. – powiedział Albus. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

\- Odnalazł pan raporty. – stwierdził Harry, a w jego zielonych oczach pojawił się strach – nie ciekawość ani ulga.

Dumbledore bez słowa podał mu teczkę. Harry westchnął, widząc złamane pieczęcie.

\- Znam czar, który umożliwi nam wszystkim zapoznanie się z zawartością. – powiedziała Hermiona. Harry spojrzał pytająco na Albusa.

Ile razy miał jeszcze się przekonywać, że czas kłamstw minął?

\- Musimy oszczędzać czas. Masz moją zgodę. – zdecydował.

Po chwili, na wielkim plakacie przedstawiającym herb ministerstwa, pojawił się tekst raportów. Albus odsunął się, robiąc miejsce tym, którzy jeszcze ich nie widzieli. Usiadł obok jednego z kominków i obserwował czytających, choć jego umysł wędrował zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Odkrycie akt i groty potwierdziło to, czego się obawiali. Z opóźnieniem kilku dekad prawda w końcu do nich dotarła, ale to był początek ich problemów. Assuarin i Allegra Maura zniknęli, Hogwart był w niebezpieczeństwie, a jedyną osobą dość potężną by zatrzymać całe to szaleństwo była Minerwa, która też rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Musieli ją znaleźć. I to szybko. Najgorsze było jednak to, że kompletnie nie wiedzieli, gdzie szukać.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 maja 1999 Popołudnie

\- Musi być jakieś miejsce, jakaś kryjówka, do której mogła się udać. – na te słowa Hermiony większość zebrana w sali narad ministra pokiwała głowami. Albus stłumił irytację – łatwo było im potakiwać - dlaczego nie zaproponowali czegoś sensownego?

Tracili za dużo czasu.

\- Powinniśmy prześledzić wszystkie miejsca, które stanowiły dla niej bezpieczną przystań. Rezydencja, Hogwart, Salem… czy gdzieś spędziła więcej czasu niż kilka miesięcy? – spytał Kingsley. Albus zmarszczył brwi, bo wiedział, że to pytanie jest skierowane bezpośrednio do niego.

\- Zaraz. Po misji w Nurmengardzie wróciła we wrześniu. Grindelwald porwał ją, gdy uczniowie wracali do domów przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Czy te kilka miesięcy spędziła w rezydencji? – spytał Harry, przerzucając przed sobą dokumenty.

Albus zamknął oczy. Widział przed sobą starą kobietę, zatroskaną i zmartwioną.

\- Spencer-Moon uczynił ją aurorem odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo mugolskiej królowej Marii. – rzekł cicho Albus.

\- Czy to nie była degradacja? Niańczyć jakąś mugolkę, która nawet nie była w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu? – spytał prezydent MACUSY.

\- Królowa Maria nie była zwykłą mugolką. Była kimś, kogo określa się zmodyfikowanym charłakiem. Taka osoba nie jest w stanie wykonywać magii, ale widzi wszelkie jej przejawy – nie działają na nią antymugolskie zaklęcia. Będąc ponadto członkiem rodziny królewskiej, królowa Maria otrzymywała te same raporty co mugolski premier i dodatkowo nasze gazety. Wtedy nikt nie wykluczał, że może zostać porwana przez magów Grindelwalda, tym bardziej, że on spotkał ją już wcześniej, w Niemczech. – wyjaśniał cierpliwie Albus.

\- Czy ta królowa nie była przyjaciółką lady Theresy? – spytała Rolanda. Albus przypomniał sobie, że Rolanda była w pociągu w dniu porwania Minerwy, że poznała mugolską władczynię.

\- Były podobnymi charakterami. Minerwa potrzebowała kogoś takiego po śmierci babki. – mruknęła Pomona.

\- Może profesor McGonagall schroniła się u niej? – zasugerował Ron.

\- Ron, królowa Maria chyba zmarła przed koronacją swojej wnuczki w 1953 r. – rzuciła Hermiona, bez wahania demonstrując wiedzę nabytą w mugolskiej szkole.

\- Ale może to jest trop? Może profesor McGonagall ukryła się w jej domu? – postulował Ron. Hermiona zamyśliła się.

\- Królowa Maria spędziła wojnę w Badminton House. – powiedział Albus.

\- Pojedziemy tam. Czy są jeszcze jakieś inne związane z nią miejsca? – spytał Harry.

\- Harry, każda królewska rezydencja jest z nią związana. – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Ron i Hermiona sprawdzą Badminton, Harry może pojechać do Marlborough House, państwo Weasley do Balmoral, a minister do pałacu Buckingham. – postanowił Albus, wiedząc, że jeśli to jest błędny trop, ich szanse odnalezienia Minerwy spadają do zera.

\- A ty? – zapytał Kingsley.

\- Ja sprawdzę Windsor. – odparł Albus.


End file.
